Magenta II
by Maginisha
Summary: Zwischen Azeroth und Kalimdor
1. Hexen und Meister

**Hexen und Meister**

_Mit Macht brandeten die graugrünen Wogen des westlichen Ozeans an den Strand. Der heulende Wind trieb Wolkenfetzen über den stählernen Himmel und bog das lange Gras der Ebenen in einem nie enden wollenden Rhythmus, der die Wellenbewegungen des Meeres bis tief ins Landesinnere trug. In diesem Meer aus Gras bewegte sich langsam eine Herde agiler, dunkelbrauner Körper, deren eisenlose Hufe sichelförmige Spuren im Sand hinterließen. Scheinbar ziellos wanderten die freien Pferde umher, so wie sie es immer schon getan hatten; eins mit dem Wind und der ungestümen Landschaft._

_Grazil beugte die Stute am Rande der Herde ihren langen Hals, rupfte ein paar der süßen Halme vom Boden und hob sofort wieder den Kopf, um nach Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Normalerweise hätte nicht einmal das Fohlen an ihrer Seite sie dazu verleiten können, diesen Leckerbissen so wenig Beachtung zu schenken, doch heute zerfiel selbst das beste Futter in ihrem Maul zu Staub. Etwas Bedrohliches lag in der Luft, das nichts mit den kreisenden Raubvögeln oder dem Tross Blitzechsen zu tun hatte, der am Horizont vorüber zog. Unruhig spielten die Ohren der Stute im Wind, der ihre Mähne zauste und dann plötzlich verebbte. Gleichzeitig, als wären sie nur ein einziges Pferd, hob die Herde den Kopf. Alle spürten, dass etwas um sie herum geschah…und begannen zu laufen._

_Über ihnen türmten sich wie aus dem Nichts Wolkenmassen auf. Der Himmel wurde nachtschwarz und trockener Donner rollte über die panisch flüchtenden Pferde hinweg. Purpurfarbene Blitze zuckten aus dem Schwarz zur Erde und setzten das Gras in Brand. In blinder Furcht rannte die Herde um ihr Leben, schnaubend, keuchend, die Augen weit aufgerissen, Schaum vor dem Maul, die Beine blutig geschnitten. Bis an die Grenzen ihrer Kraft getrieben galoppierten sie über den glühendheißen Boden, auf dem ihre Hufe einen fast ebenso gewaltigen Donnern entfachten wie der, der den Himmel über ihnen erbeben ließ. Die Kleinen und Schwachen begannen zurückzufallen. Das Fohlen verlor seine Mutter im Gewühl der stampfenden Pferdeleiber und wieherte voller Angst, doch für sie gab es nur noch den Weg nach vorn. Nur weg von dem Donner, dem Feuer und dem unbeschreiblichen Grauen, das dahinter lag. Dann aber riss die Realität auf und vor dem, was folgte, gab es keine Flucht mehr._

_Wie die Faust eines zornigen Gottes fuhr eine gewaltige Kraft vom Himmel herab und wirbelte Tiere und Gestein durch die Luft, als wären es welke Blätter. Der magische Wind heizte die entstandenen Feuer an und meterhohe Flammensäulen bildeten ein Inferno, das Seinesgleichen suchte. Das Land brannte und nichts, was in ihm war, überlebte. Die Stute schrie, als ihr Leib auf die Erde geschleudert wurde. Sie schrie, als die Flammen über sie hinweg rollten. Sie schrie, als das Feuer von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie schrie, doch sie starb nicht. _

_Herausgerissen aus dem misshandelten Körper wurde ihre Seele hinauf gezwungen in das Dunkel, das nun den ganzen Himmel über den brennenden Ebenen beherrschte. Hinüber gezogen in die chaotische Dimension des wirbelnden Nethers, verdrehte und veränderte sie sich. Das einst stolze Geschöpf wurde geknebelt, gebunden und verdorben von den Mächten, die seinen Körper zerschmettert und verbrannt hatten. Zauber um Bann um Fluch legte sich über das Wesen der Stute, die nun weitaus mehr und weitaus weniger als ein einfaches Pferd war. Sie war ein neues Wesen geboren aus Leiden, Schmerzen und Dunkelheit und sie war noch eines: unendlich wütend._

Mit klopfendem Herzen erwachte Magenta aus ihrem Alptraum. Benommen sah sie sich im um sie herum herrschenden Halbdunkel um. Die Luft war heiß und stickig und voller Rauch von den glimmenden Kohlebecken, die den Raum vor ihr nur mäßig erhellten. Wer immer aus dem gleißenden Sonnenlicht vor der Eingangsöffnung herein trat, würde einige Zeit lang rein gar nichts erkennen, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Ein simpler Schachzug, um unerwünschte Besucher rechtzeitig abfangen zu können, bevor sie mehr sahen oder hörten, als dem Besitzer des Turms lieb war.

Auf Magentas Schoß lag noch das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, als sie eingeschlafen war. In dem Werk über die Nutzung dämonischer Mächte, las sich das, was sie gerade geträumt hatte, allerdings gänzlich anders. Neben einem Bild von einem Pferd mit brennenden Augen und flammenumspülten Hufen stand:

„_Mit maechtigen Zaubern gelang es den hoechst ehrwuerdigen Mitgliedern des Schattenrates die als uneynfangbar geltenden Rosse zu zaehmigen, auf dass sie von da an bereyt waren zu dienen und ihre wahren Meyster anzuerkennigen. Eyn Teufelsross wird niemals muede, erlahmigt nicht und benoetigt niemals neue Eysen fuer seyne Hufe."_

Schaudernd dachte Magenta an die Vision, die sie von der „Zähmung" gehabt hatte, und doch konnte sie sich nicht der Vorstellung entziehen, einmal eines dieser Rosse zu reiten. Allerdings würde sie dafür sorgen, dass es einen bequemen Sattel trug, denn im Moment konnte sie sich auf wenig mehr als ihre Rückseite konzentrieren, die vom stundenlangen Sitzen auf einer hölzernen Bank schon ganz und gar wund gescheuert war. So leise wie möglich versuchte sie, sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen…und erntete prompt einen bösen Blick von einem der Akolyten, die in der Halle vor ihr ein mächtiges Ritual vorbereiteten. Beschwörungskreise leuchteten matt im Licht der Ritualfeuer und Rune um Rune wurde ihnen von den eifrigen Schülern hinzugefügt. In Stormwind wäre ein solches Unterfangen unmöglich gewesen - schon allein deswegen, weil der entsprechende Akolyt ein weiblicher Ork war - doch hier in Ratchet störte sich niemand daran, dem man nur genug Gold für seine Toleranz bot. Innerlich seufzend harrte Magenta der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Hinter ihr lag eine ereignisreiche Zeit, die sie, wenn auch nicht inmitten, so doch am Rande der kleinen Gruppe von Abenteurern verbracht hatte, die sie auf ihrem bisherigen Weg durch Azeroth kennen und teilweise auch lieben gelernt hatte. Gemeinsam hatten die sechs Abenteurer die Defias-Bande bekämpft und dabei geholfen, einen Aufstand niederzuschlagen, die diese hinterhältigen Schurken mit den blutroten Masken im Kerker von Stormwind angezettelt hatten. Glücklicherweise kam niemand auf die Idee, die Helden irgendwie mit dem Tod von Lord Wischock in Verbindung zu bringen, auch wenn Schakal, der Zwergenschurke, sich beim Empfang ihrer Belohnung fast verplappert hätte.

Kaum waren sie nach dieser geschlagenen Schlacht zurückgekehrt, hatte sie der Hilferuf von Hochtüftler Mekkatorque, dem König der vertriebenen Gnome, erreicht. Dieser kleine Kerl mit der piepsigen Stimme hatte sie gebeten, in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt des gnomischen Reiches einige wertvolle Artefakte zu bergen. Dieser Ausflug nach Gnomeregan schließlich war es gewesen, der bei Magenta das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Die ganze Zeit schon hatte sie sich wie das sechste Rad am Wagen gefühlt und doch immer wieder von Abumoaham, dem Magier und Mann an ihrer Seite, zu hören bekommen, dass sie sich das nur einbilde. Aber während alle anderen eine scheinbar sinnvolle Aufgabe erfüllten, mühte Magenta sich damit ab, ihre Dämonen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sich nicht in irgendwelchen Gängen zu verirren. Beides stellter sich als äußerst schwierig heraus, vor allem weil ihre Sukkubus Fierneth offensichtlich Gefallen an Bladewarrior gefunden hatte und versuchte, den jungen, gut aussehenden Krieger um ihren Dämonenfinger zu wickeln, sobald Magenta sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Und während die Hexemeisterin noch damit beschäftigt war, einen kniehohen Wachroboter zu verfolgen, der quäkend vor ihr davon hüpfte, hatte Abumoaham zusammen mit Emanuelle, der Gnomin und zweiten Magierin der Truppe, bereits eine halbe Armee riesiger, waffenstrotzender Gegner in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Niemand - nicht einmal Risingsun, die wunderhübsche, blonde Paladina - hatte Magenta einen Vorwurf gemacht, doch die teils belustigten, teils mitleidigen Blicke, die sie über die schwelenden Überreste hinweg getroffen hatten, hatten ihre Unzufriedenheit bis ins Unermessliche gesteigert.

Wieder zurück in Stormwind hatte Magenta sich dann mit klopfendem Herzen und entschlossenem Gesicht vor ihren Lehrmeister gestellt und Antworten verlangt. Antworten auf die Frage, wie sie einen Magier besiegen konnte. Gakin Dunkelbinder hatte seine Schülerin nachdenklich gemustert und dann langsam geantwortet:

„Ihr müsstet lernen, wie man einen Teufelsjäger beschwört. Diese mächtige Dämonen gebieten auch den größte magischen Kräften Einhalt, was sie im Gegenzug selbst für ihre Herren gefährlich macht. Doch ich habe nicht die nötigen Reagenzien und Gegenstände hier, um Euch zu unterrichten. Ich kenne allerdings jemanden, der es kann. Reist nach Ratchet, Magenta, und sprecht dort mit Strahad Farsan. Er ist ein mächtiges Mitglied unseres Inneren Kreises und wird Euch sicher weiterhelfen können."

So war Magenta nach Ratchet gereist. Allein. Natürlich hatte Abumoaham angeboten, sie zu begleiten, doch Magenta hatte aus einem Vorwand heraus abgelehnt. Dieses Abenteurer, so hatte sie sich vorgenommen, wollte sie ganz allein bestehen. Inzwischen allerdings war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es wirklich ein Abenteuer werden würde, das mehr Gefahren beinhaltete, als einen blutig gescheuerten Hintern. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie sich ihre geschundene Rückseite.

„Ah, Magenta, unser neues Wunderkind.", erklang da eine tiefe Stimme, die Magenta in der unwürdigen Tätigkeit einfrieren ließ. „Die Realität entspricht nicht ganz der Legende, wie mir scheint."

Vor Magenta stand ein Mann, dessen Hut in der derzeitigen Farbe ihres Gesichtes ihr vage bekannt vorkam und dessen auffällige Garderobe jedem Magier Ehre gemacht hätte. Lachend beugte er sich vor und tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Wange. „Aber Ihr seid ja nicht gekommen, um zu hören, wie ich Witze über Euch mache. Mein Name ist Strahad Farsan. Ich hörte, Ihr sucht mich."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Magenta auf und verbeugte sich eilig. „Entschuldigt, Meister Farsan, ich wusste ja nicht…"

„Ach, halb so wild.", lachte der Mann. „Kommt, ich möchte Euch jemanden vorstellen. Menara?"

Eine Frau in einer ärmellosen Robe trat auf Magenta zu und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Kar Aman, Magenta. Willkommen in unserer kleinen Enklave, die denen Zuflucht bietet, die den so genannten Dunklen Künsten zugetan sind. Wir machen hier keine Unterschiede in Stand oder Rasse, sondern streben danach die Mächte, die wir nutzen, und auch die, die sie nutzen, gleichermaßen gut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Denn einige von uns neigen dazu, sich hinreißen zu lassen und dem Sog nachzugehen, der von der anderen Seite ausgeht."

Während sie das sagte, lächelte sie, als würde sie darüber reden, größere Kartoffeln zu züchten und als wäre es ganz normal, Hexenmeister zu sein und sich tagaus tagein dämonischer Mächte zu bedienen. Magenta fand diese Tatsache seltsam und entspannend zugleich.

Nur wenig später saß Magenta zwischen den beiden älteren Hexenmeistern, die sie zu einem Ruheplatz im Schatten eines großen Baumes gebracht hatten. Sie bekam stark gesüßten Tee, Brot und kleine Spieße mit stark gewürzten Fleischstücken, an denen sie sich prompt verschluckte. Hustend nahm sie noch einen Schluck aus einem tönernen Becher, der eine weiße Flüssigkeit enthielt. Fast hätte sie den Inhalt wieder von sich gegeben.

„Kodomilch ist nicht jedermanns Sache.", lächelte Menara Voidrender und reichte Magenta einen weiteren Becher mit Wasser. „Sie hat einen sehr eigenen Geschmack."

„Das habe ich gemerkt.", krächzte Magenta und schüttelte sich innerlich bei der Erinnerung an die salzig-säuerliche Brühe.

Strahad Farsan, der sich wie die beiden anderen auch auf den bunten Sitzkissen auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte, nahm einen Zug aus dem Mundstück der neben ihm stehenden Wasserpfeife und blickte in Richtung des azurblauen Meeres. Der süßliche Geruch des Tabak mischte sich mit dem Aroma der Speisen und der Seeluft zu einer betörenden Mischung, die Magenta fast vergessen ließ, warum sie eigentlich hergekommen war. Schläfrig vom Essen und der heißen Sonne hatte sie Schwierigkeiten die Augen offen zu halten. Immer wieder sackten ihre Lider einfach wieder nach unten, bis Strahad Farsan schließlich die Stille brach.

„Einen Teufelsjäger also.", sagte er mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was Ihr zu beherrschen sucht ist kein Schosshündchen, Magenta. Ein Teufelsjäger giert nach Blut und noch mehr nach Magie. Bekommt er beides nicht in ausreichenden Mengen, wird er die Hand beißen, die ihn füttert. Seine Zähne und Klauen reißen Löcher in Euer Fleisch und seine Tentakel saugen die Magie aus Euch heraus, wie man ein köstliches Getränk mit einem Strohhalm schlürft."

Der Blick des Hexenmeisters bohrte sich in Magentas. „Und doch fragt Ihr mich nach den Mitteln um ihn zu beschwören? Ihr müsst sehr mutig sein oder sehr dumm."

Magenta schluckte. Ihr Hals war während Farsans Schilderung irgendwie ganz rau und trocken geworden.

„Ich…", stotterte sie, "Ich habe schon mal einen Teufelsjäger gesehen und…"

Magenta verstummte als Strahad Farsan schallend anfing zu lachen. Als sie sah, dass auch Menara Voidrender ein Grinsen unterdrückte wusste sie, dass sie einem schlechten Scherz aufgesessen war. Wütend langte sie erneut nach ihrem Trinkgefäß und versuchte so gut es ging, ihr brennendes Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen.

„Ihr müsst entschuldigen, aber Euer Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich.", lachte Strahad Farsan und schlug Magenta aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Sicherlich werdet ihr diese Aufgabe mit Bravour meistern. Immerhin habt Ihr auch das Kaldorei-Spinnen-Kebap überlebt."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Magenta diese Äußerung als Kompliment und schob unauffällig die Schüssel mit den Fleischspießchen ein Stück weiter von sich weg.

„Was habt ihr da?", erkundigte sich Menara Voidrender und griff nach Magentas Arm. Kritisch beäugte sie den Riss im Ärmel der Robe, den Magenta mehr schlecht als recht zusammen geflickt hatte.

„Das war…ein Unfall.", nuschelte Magenta und spürte, wie ihre Wangen einen noch dunkleren Farbton annahmen. „Ein…jemand hat die Robe zerrissen. Ich wollte den Riss immer noch mal auftrennen, aber irgendwie…"

„Ihr habt denjenigen doch sicherlich zur Rechenschaft gezogen?", hakte Menara Voidrender ein.

Stumm schüttelte Magenta den Kopf. Bei der Erinnerung an die Begegnung im Park fuhren ihre Finger unwillkürlich über den Riss im Stoff. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihre zweite Begegnung mit den drei Nachtelfen, bei dem einer der drei sie versehentlich verletzt und ihre Wunden dann mit einem fremdartigen Zauber geheilt hatte. Die Berührung seiner Haut war kühl, aber nicht unangenehm gewesen und er hatte…

„Ihr braucht eine neue Robe.", unterbrach Menara Voidrender Magentas abschweifende Gedanken. „Eure Kleidung ist wie Euer Aushängeschild. Ist sie schäbig oder zerrissen, seid Ihr der Obrigkeit suspekt. Und wenn unsereins etwas nicht tun sollte, dann ist es Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Manche Blumen gedeihen besser, wenn man sie im Dunklen hält."

Die andere Hexenmeisterin zeigte ein hintergründiges Lächeln und deutete dann auf ihre eigene Robe. „Die hier ist nicht mehr als ein einfaches Kleidungsstück, lediglich dazu geeignet, mich vor der Sonne und anzüglichen Blicken zu beschützen. Doch es gibt auch besondere Kleidung, die ihrem Träger Kraft verleiht und ihn in seinem Bestreben nach Macht unterstützen kann. Ich kann euch helfen, eine solche Robe zu bekommen."

„Was muss ich dafür tun?", frage Magenta neugierig.

„Nun zuerst müssen wir ein Grundgerüst aus Stoff für Eure neue Garderobe haben.", erklärte Menara Voidrender. „Mit den richtigen Zutaten und Zaubern wird sie sich in etwas verwandeln, das weit über dem liegt, was ein normaler Schneider auf seinem Webrahmen herstellen kann. Doch wir können nicht irgendeine Robe nehmen. Was wir brauchen, ist eine Robe von Arcana. Nur wenige Schneider beherrschen die Kunst, sie herzustellen. Die Aufzeichnungen, die es über die Herstellung dieser speziellen Robe gibt, sind selten. Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja Glück und findet jemanden, der diese Kunst beherrscht."

Menara Voidrender zwinkerte Magenta verschwörerisch zu. „Am meisten würde es mich natürlich beeindrucken, wenn ihr sie selbst herstellen würdet, aber ob Euer Können dafür ausreicht? Aber wie auch immer. Findet eine solche Robe und ich werde Euch zeigen, wie man daraus einen Gegenstand großer Macht herstellen kann."

„Aber wie soll ich hier jemanden finden, der mir eine solche Robe macht.", wandte Magenta ein wenig unwirsch ein. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich zu einem der Goblins hier in Ratchet gehen kann, um sie zu bekommen."

„Da trifft es sich doch gut, dass auch ich Euch mit leeren Händen von hier fortschicken muss.", schaltete sich Strahad Farsan wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Denn um Euren Teufelsjäger zu beschwören, wird mehr nötig sein als ein einfacher Beschwörungskreis und ein paar dunkle Runen. Ihr benötigt einen Folianten der Kabale. Diese Bücher wurden von den ersten Hexemeistern geschrieben, denen es gelang, ohne Hilfe einen Teufelsjäger zu beschwören. Doch auch diese Bücher sind sehr selten. Wenn ihr genaueres über mögliche Fundorte wissen wollte, so reist nach Ironforge und sucht dort in der Bibliothek nach Krom Starkarm. Er ist ein fahrender Hexenmeister und hortet alte Schriften wie andere Zwerge das Gold. Findet ihn und er wird Euch sicher zu einem dieser Folianten bringen."

Kurz darauf stand Magenta wieder am Anlegesteg von Ratchet und fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen war. All das hätte der „große Meister", ihr doch auch in einem Brief mitteilen können. Das hätte ihr eine ganze Menge Scherereien erspart. Verdrossen ließ sie sich auf einen der Poller sinken und begann, kleine Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. Dabei strich ihr Blick über den Horizont, an dem der auffrischenden Wind begonnen hatte, weiße Wolkenberge aufzutürmen.

Warm strich die Abendluft über Magentas Gesicht und ließ eine Haarsträhne aus dem Knoten in ihrem Nacken schlüpfen. Sie kitzelte an der freien Haut ihrer Schultern, aber anstatt sie wieder zurückzustecken schloss die Hexenmeisterin die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie roch den Geruch des Salzwassers, das nasse Holz, den Sand, die Essensgerüche, die von den Tavernen und Garküchen ausginge. Sie hörte das Knarren der am Steg vertäuten Schiffe und das weit entfernt scheinende Rufen und Lärmen der Bewohner und Besucher von Ratchet. Es war ein friedlicher Augenblick, bis sich etwas wie Sehnsucht in Magenta breit machte. Eine Sehnsucht, die keinen Namen und kein Gesicht hatte und doch unablässig gegen ihr Herz pochte und sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Verärgert öffnete Magenta die Augen wieder.

„So ein Blödsinn.", schimpfte sie leise. „Als wenn mir mal abgesehen von einem Teufelsjäger irgendetwas fehlen würde."

Missmutig kramte sie den Reiseproviant hervor, den ihr die Hexenmeister mitgegeben hatten. Kauend ließ sich so ein Sonnenuntergang allein am Meer doch gleich viel besser ertragen. So beschäftigt verharrte Magenta am Steg, bis endlich das Schiff einlief, dass sie gleich am nächsten Morgen zurück in die östlichen Königreichen bringen sollte.

-

„Mir ist langweilig."

Mit Schwung warf Easygoing den schweren Lederball gegen die Wand und fing in wieder auf. Ein paar der Blätter, die das Dach des Hauses bildeten, schwebten zu Boden. Der große Druide mit den langen, dunkelblauen Kriegerzöpfen lag rücklings auf einem der Betten und betrachtete für einen Moment den eintönigen Ausblick, der sich ihm darbot. Es hatte sich jedoch immer noch nichts daran geändert, dass sich Darnassus, die Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen, friedlich und völlig ohne zu bekämpfende Feinde vor ihrer Behausung ausstreckte und sich träge in der milden Nachmittagssonne aalte. Ärgerlich holte er erneut zu einem Wurf aus.

„Was willst du denn machen?", fragte Deadlyone, der sich in eine der Fensteröffnungen gelümmelt hatte. Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung fischte Easygoings Bruder den Ball aus der Luft, bevor er wieder zurückspringen konnte.

Easygoing knurrte, als er sich seines Spielzeugs beraubt sah. Er sprang auf, ging auf den wesentlich kleineren Nachtelfen zu und griff nach dem Ball. Der aber lachte nur und wich der Bewegung aus. Deadlyone mochte nicht so groß und so kräftig sein wie Easygoing - manch einer war schon so unvorsichtig gewesen, ihn schmächtig zu nennen - doch was ihm an Stärke fehlte, machte er durch größere Wendigkeit und Geschicklichkeit wieder wett, wie sein Bruder nun feststellen musste.

Grinsend hielt er den Ball in seiner anderen Hand und wedelte damit vor Easygoings Nase herum. Blitzschnell griff der Druide danach, doch wo immer er hinlangte, der Ball war bereits nicht mehr dort. Schließlich riss Easygoings nicht allzu langer Geduldsfaden und er schlug seinem Bruder mit der flachen Hand vor die Brust. Keuchend gab der Schurke seine Beute frei, die zu Boden fiel, vor das zweite Bett im Raum kullerte und gegen Abbefarias Fuß stieß.

„Ihr nervt.", brummte der junge Druide und schlug die Augen auf.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder den ganzen Tag lang im Bett liegen.", höhnte Deadlyone vom Fenster aus und rieb sich die schmerzende Brust. „Außerdem sagt ich ja schon: Was willst du denn machen?

„Schlafen!", murmelte Abbefaria und drehte sich seelenruhig um, so dass die anderen nur noch seinen Rücken betrachten konnten.

Zwei leuchtende Augenpaare trafen sich im violetten Halbdunkel der Hütte. Eines von ihnen zwinkerte verschwörerisch, das andere bewegte sich durch ein Kopfnicken auf und ab. Perfekte, lautlose Kommunikation, wie sie nur unter gut aufeinander abgestimmten Teams zu finden war…oder unter Brüdern.

„Ihr Schweine, lasst mich sofort hier runter!", bellte Abbefaria und versuchte den Strick zu erreichen, mit dem seine beiden Kontrahenten ihn an einen der unteren Äste eines Baumes gebunden hatten. Er mühte sich jedoch vergeblich, denn seine Hände glitten immer wieder an dem glatten Stück Strick ab und so baumelte er mehr oder weniger hilflos kopfüber und starrte auf seine feixenden Freunde hinab.

„Lange haltet ihr mich damit nicht.", knurrte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Eine kleine Verwandlung und ich…"

Er verstummte schlagartig, als eine fremde, junge Nachtelfe zu ihnen trat. Sie trug die Kleidung eines Boten und hielt eine Schriftrolle in ihren Händen.

„Ich suche Ceredrian.", sagte sie und sah ein wenig zweifelnd zu dem gefangenen Abbefaria hinauf. „Ist er hier?"

Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand Deadlyone mit einem gierigen Grinsen neben der Botin. „Das wäre dann ich.", sagte er und streckte verlangend die Hand nach dem Brief aus. Die Nachtelfe machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Beweist es mir.", forderte sie. „Ich habe gehört, Ceredrian soll ein großer Charmeur und wahrer Gentleman sein. Ihr scheint mir nicht mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Dieb.", bürstete sie ihn ab.

Entrüstet warf sich Deadlyone in die Brust. „Aber wie könnt ihr solches sprechen, holdes Weib. Mir scheint ihr habt ein wenig zu lange in die Sonne geschaut. Fürwahr bin ich Ceredrian."

Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich zu einem übertriebenen Kratzefuß und hüpfte mit albernen, kleinen Sprüngen um die Botin herum. Dabei wedelte er affektiert mit den Armen und kiekste mit hoher Stimme, als habe er eine Feldmaus verschluckt:

„Ceri-Cera-Ceredrian, so nennt man mich, oh seht mich an. Ich kann nix außer komisch sprechen und aller Frauen Herzen brechen."

Röhrendes Gelächter der beiden Druiden war der Lohn für die gelungene Vorstellung Deadlyone grinste breit und verbeugte sich übertrieben tief.

„Danke! Danke! Ich liebe euch alle!", rief er und verteilte schmatzend Kusshände in die Luft. Dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu der Botin um. „Bekomme ich nun meine Korrespondenz?"

Die Nachtelfe zweifelte sichtlich noch, doch langsam aber sicher bewegte sich ihre Hand mit der Schriftrolle in Richtung des unschuldig aussehenden Nachtelfen mit der dunklen Lederkleidung, der jetzt den Kopf schief legte und sie anstrahlte. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich mit der Präzision einer Bärenfalle um das Pergament.

„Herzlichen Dank.", sagte er und war von einem auf den anderen Augenblick verschwunden.

Überrascht blinzelte die Botin und sah sich suchend um. Easygoing, der diesen Trick seines Bruders schon zur Genüge kannte, bedachte die Nachtelfe mit einem Kopfnicken, verwandelte sich in eine große, violette Raubkatze mit einer silbernen Mondsichel auf der Schultern und verschwand ebenso in den Schatten. Einzig der immer noch gefangene Abbefaria baumelte einsam und verlassen von seinem Ast herab.

„Oh na wunderbar.", fauchte er, als die Botin ihn in Ermangelung eines anderen Ziels rachsüchtig fixierte. „Aber ich bleibe nicht, um eure Suppe auszulöffeln."

Ebenso wie Easygoing verwandelte auch er sich in die Katzenform der Druiden. In dem Moment, als sich sein Nachtelfenfuß in die schlankere Raubtierpfote verwandelte, rutschten seine Fessel davon ab und der Druide und landete mit einem gewaltigen Plumps auf dem Fußboden. Abbefaria unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Miauen und flüchtete ebenso wie die beiden anderen vor ihm in die Verstohlenheit. Zurück blieben lediglich ein nahezu leerer Platz und eine sichtlich verwirrte Botin.

„Ich dachte Katzen landen immer auf ihren Füßen.", spottete Deadlyones Stimme neben ihm und Abbefaria zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Die Tarnung des Schurken war so perfekt, dass er fast nicht von seiner Umgebung zu unterscheiden war. Erst jetzt verrieten die in der Katzenform geschärften Sinne des Druiden ihm, dass sich Easygoings Bruder genau hinter ihm befand. Eine Position, an der Abbefaria ihn lieber nicht zu finden wusste.

„Es war nicht tief genug.", raunzte er daher gereizt zurück, bis ihm einfiel, dass der Schurke ihn in seiner derzeitigen Form nicht verstehen konnte. Leise knurrend schlich er daher in Richtung eines mächtigen Baums und somit außer Sichtweite der Botin, die inzwischen begonnen hatte, hinter Büschen und Sträuchern nach den verschwundenen Nachtelfen zu suchen. Dort verwandelte er sich zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass Easygoing es sich bereits wieder in den unteren Ästen bequem gemacht hatte.

_Und da sagen sie immer, ich wäre faul_, dachte Abbefaria bei sich und seufzte leise. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich die beiden Druiden in vielen Dingen waren…und wie ähnlich wiederum in anderen. Während Easygoing sich gerne im direkten Kampf mit anderen maß, hielt Abbefaria seine Gegner lieber ein wenig auf Abstand. Das verschaffte ihm einerseits die Möglichkeit seine Zauber ungestört zu wirken, mit denen er den meisten Gegnern mehr zusetzte, als wenn er seine Fäuste oder Krallen einsetzte, und außerdem hatte er so immer noch die Möglichkeit zu fliehen, wenn er einmal unterlegen war. Doch waren sie beide auch Druiden und ihr Wissen um die druidischen Künste verband sie beide ebenso wie die Sturheit, die sie beide manchmal and den Tag legen. Es gab allerdings jemanden, der sie in dieser Disziplin noch um Längen übertraf.

„Gib mir jetzt endlich die Schriftrolle!", grollte Easygoing und streckte seine Hand fordernd nach dem Pergament aus.

Entschieden schüttelte Deadlyone seinen Kopf, dass ihm sein blauer Pferdeschwanz um die langen Ohren flog. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich hab´s gefunden, ich behalte es auch."

„Du kannst doch nicht mal lesen. Ein taubstummer Troll hat mehr Intelligenz als du. Und ein Ork sieht intelligenter aus als du, das kannst du mir glauben", versuchte Easygoing seinen Bruder so weit zu reizen, dass dieser unvorsichtig wurde und ihn nahe genug heran ließ, damit er ihm seine Beute abnehmen konnte. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne die trickreichen Finten des Schurken gemacht. Immer wenn er glaubte, er habe ihn in die Enge getrieben, entwand sich der grinsende Deadlyone seinen zupackenden Fingern und drehte ihm eine lange Nase. Dazu nutzte er nicht nur faire Mittel, wie der Druide feststellen musste, als ihm eine Ladung Sand ins Gesicht flog und ihm für einen Moment die Sicht nahm. Als er sich die tränenden Augen soweit ausgerieben hatte, dass er seine Umgebung wieder einigermaßen erkennen konnte, war Deadlyone verschwunden.

„Du mieser, kleiner Feigling.", brüllte Easygoing. „Komm raus, damit ich dich in meine Arme schließen kann." Aber sein Bruder war nicht so dumm, seinen Aufenthaltsort durch eine Antwort zu verraten. Stattdessen raschelte es kurz darauf hoch über den beiden Druiden im Baum und ein höchst zufriedener Deadlyone machte sich daran, das Siegel der Schriftrolle aufzubrechen. Er entrollte gerade das Pergament, als eine Stimme so süß wie wilder Honig und so schneidend wie ein frisch geschliffener Dolch zu wissen verlangte, was er dort zu tun gedachte.

„Ceredrian!" Deadlyones Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, deine Fanpost zu öffnen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Der Nachtelf, der in ihre Mitte getreten war, sah nicht danach aus, als wäre er sehr amüsiert. Er schien direkt aus dem Tempel des Mondes gekommen zu sein, wo er als Priester seinen Dienst im Namen der Mondgöttin Elune tat. Die weiße Robe mit den silbernen und blauen Ornamenten gehörte zu den traditionellen Gewändern, die die Priester und Priesterinnen bei den Ritualen der Heilung trugen. Zusammen mit den aufwendig gearbeiteten Schmuckstücken aus reinem Silber und dem Sonnenlicht, das sich wie eine Corona um die weißhaarige Gestalt legte, war er durchaus eine beeindruckende und gleichzeitig beruhigende Erscheinung.

„Du wirst jetzt sofort da runterkommen und mir den Brief aushändigen. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.", sagte Ceredrian in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Deadlyone überhörte die Warnung geflissentlich und hielt sich das Schriftstück unter die Nase. „Mhm.", machte er und schnüffelte. „Ich glaube, er ist sogar parfümiert und..."

Der Schurke bekam nicht die Gelegenheit, seinen Satz zu beenden. Bevor er sich versah, war er bereits dabei wieder von dem Baum herunterzuklettern. Er sah hilflos dabei zu, wie er auf denn konzentriert wirkenden Ceredrian zuwankte, wie seine Hand mit der Schriftrolle sich hob und wie sein Cousin mit einem triumphierenden Blick sein Eigentum wieder an sich nah. Erst dann entließ ihn der Priester wieder aus der Gedankenkontrolle.

„Das bekommst du zurück.", zischte Deadlyone wütend und brachte sicherheitshalber ein paar Meter zwischen sich und den lächelnden Priester.

„Ich glaube, ich _habe_ es bereits zurück.", gab Ceredrian jovial zur Antwort. Damit entfaltete er Schriftrolle und begann zu lesen. Während sein Blick über die Reihen von sorgfältig gesetzten Buchstaben flog, wurde seine Miene ernst. Am Ende des Briefes angelangt hob er schließlich den Kopf und sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber.

„Wie es aussieht, ist der Inhalt dieser Nachricht eher ernster, denn delikater Natur. Wir sollten sobald wie möglich aufbrechen."

-

Bibbernd und zitternd drückte sich Magenta tief in die weißen Federn im Nacken des Greifen, der sie in diesem Moment über die schneebedeckten Täler und Hänge Dun Moroghs trug. Vor weniger als einer halben Stunde, hatte die Hexenmeisterin noch in der gewaltigen Hitze der Sengenden Schlucht geschwitzt und sich vom Leib gerissen, was eben vom Leid zu reißen war, wenn man mehrere hundert Meter über dem Erdboden auf dem Rücken einer Mischung aus Adler und Löwe saß und nichts von seinem kostbaren Habe in den Lavafeldern am Boden verglühen sehen wollte. Jetzt jedoch hätte Magenta gern doppelt so viel Kleidung inklusive Schal und Handschuhen zu ihrer Garderobe gezählt, denn in dieser Höhe war der schneidende Wind so eisig, dass sie der festen Überzeugung war, sie müsse jeden Moment vor Kälte zerspringen.

Der Greif stieß einen warnenden Laut aus und schraubte sich noch weiter in die Höhe. Unter Magenta rauschte ein Berggipfel hinweg und sie sah die blauen Fratzen der wilden Eistrolle, die sich hier hin zurückgezogen hatten, wütend zu sich hinauf starren. Ein vereinzelter Speer versuchte, sie von ihrem Reittier zu stoßen, doch er verfehlte sie um mehrere Meter und verschwand wirkungslos im eisigen Nebel. Trotzdem stieß Magenta dem Greif die Hacken in die Seiten, um ihn ein wenig anzutreiben. Das Tier protestierte krächzend, gehorchte jedoch und schon bald sah Magenta die Tore von Ironforge am Horizont auftauchen. Die gigantischen Torflügel bildeten den Eingang zur Hauptstadt der Zwerge, die diese robusten, erdverbundenen Gesellen direkt in das gewaltige Felsmassiv hineingebaut hatten.

Der Anblick des Tores und somit die Aussicht auf eine Ruhepause und einen warmen Schlafplatz schienen auch Magentas Reittier anzuspornen. Seine Flügelschläge wurden schneller und die schmale Öffnung, durch die er ins Innere der Festung segelte stürzte förmlich auf Magenta zu. Unwillkürlich zog sie den Kopf ein, als der Greif die schwer bewachte Felsluke passierte. Sie hatte jedoch nichts zu befürchten, denn kein fliegender Ankömmling, der auf einem Greif saß, wurde von den Wachen behelligt. Die stolzen Tiere ließen nur Freunde der Zwerge, mit denen sie eine tiefe Beziehung verband, auf ihrem Rücken reiten.

Noch ein wenig steif stieg Magenta schließlich von ihrem Greif, der - im Gegensatz zu ihr - sofort von dem wartenden Greifenmeister versorgt wurde. Magenta war das ganz recht, denn in der durchdringenden Hitze der großen Schmiede, stand ihr schon wieder der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Hast ne lange Reise hinter dir, eh?", sagte der Greifenmeister und tätschelte dem Greif den Hals. „Guter Junge. Hattest ordentlich was auszustehen, was?"

„Nicht mehr als ich.", knurrte Magenta in der Annahme, dass der Zwerg sie nicht hören würde. Dummerweise hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„Hast du von Booty Bay bis hierher die Flügel geschwungen oder er?", giftete der Zwerg. „Es ist nicht üblich, die Tiere über so eine lange Strecke fliegen zu lassen."

Ein wenig schuldbewusst senkte Magenta den Kopf. Sie hatte in Erwägung gezogen, in Stormwind zwischenzulanden, so wie sie es mit dem Greifenmeister in Booty Bay, der südlichsten Stadt des Kontinents verabredet hatte. Doch als die Hauptstadt der Menschen mit ihren ordentlich gedeckten Dächern, den sauberen Gassen und gepflegten Gärten auf sie zugekommen war, hatte sie das Tier abdrehen und weiter in Richtung Ironforge fliegen lassen. Dem verdutzten Greifenmeister in Stormwind hatte sie nur ein paar Münzen für den verlängerten Weg zugeworfen und sich ansonsten nicht weiter um sein Geschrei gekümmert. Vermutlich war er es, der den Greifenmeister von Ironforge über Magentas Betragen informiert hatte.

Warum sie das getan hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Die einfache Erklärung wäre gewesen, dass sie zielstrebig ihr Ziel verfolgte. Die zweite, weitaus wahrscheinlichere war, dass sie unliebsame Begegnungen vermeiden wollte. Begegnungen wie die, in die sie schnurstracks hineinlief, als sie auf dem Weg vom Greifenmeister zur Bibliothek um die nächste Ecke bog.

„Magenta?" Das Erstaunen gepaart mit einem paar weit aufgerissener blauer Augen unter einer blonden Haarmähne und einem zu einem freudigen Lächeln verzogenen Mund mochten den ungeübten Beobachter täuschen, doch die Hexenmeisterin sah genau, dass Risingsun sich nicht besonders freute, sie zu sehen. Ein wenig zu unauffällig nahm sie ihre Hand von Abumoahams Ellenbogen. „Aber was tust du in Ironforge?"

„Ich wollte…", begann Magenta und wurde gleich darauf einer Antwort enthoben, als ein Paar starke Arme sie zu sich zogen und Abumoahams Lippen einen sanften Begrüßungskuss auf ihren Lippen platzierten.

„Du mir gefehlt.", murmelte er mit dem schweren Akzent, der ein lebenslanges Überbleibsel seiner Kindheit bei den Trollen bleiben würde. „Ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Das brauchst du doch nicht.", lächelte Magenta und strich über sein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. „Ich pass` schon auf mich auf."

„Fragt sich nur, wer auf die Leute aufpasst, die dir begegnen.", scherzte Risingsun völlig ernst. „Blade träumt nachts immer noch von diesem…Ding."

Obwohl sich Magenta über diese Bemerkung ärgerte, musste sie doch innerlich grinsen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der ihre Sukkubus noch abstoßender fand, als sie selbst, war es die Paladina. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Was macht ihr beide hier?", erkundigte sie sich höflich. „Wo sind Emanuelle, Schakal und Blade?"

„Oh, Schakal gesagt, er Geschäfte zu machen.", erklärte Abumoaham bereitwillig. „Emanuelle, wir nicht wissen. Sie unterwegs zu testen geheimes Experiment. Und Bladewarrior…" der Magier lächelte und zwinkerte Magenta verschwörerisch zu. „Wir ihn geschickt zu besorgen kleine Überraschung. Wir ihn treffen wollen vor Toren von Ironforge. Du mitkommen?"

„Ich…äh", stammelte Magenta und wusste nun schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall verraten, was sie gerade tat. Andererseits wollte sie auch nicht unhöflich sein und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Abumoahams Anwesenheit auch vermisst. Es tat gut, jemand an seiner Seite zu wissen.

„Wir könnten vorgehen.", bot Risingsun hilfreich an. „Du kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du deine Sache erledigt hast."

Dankbar nickte Magenta. „Das werde ich tun. Es sollte auch nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Einverstanden.", verkündete Abumoaham und küsste Magenta noch einmal zum Abschied. „Wir dich erwarten vor Toren von Ironforge."

Halb erleichtert, halb ärgerlich sah Magenta den beiden nach. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt an Stelle der Paladina gewesen, die sich ganz selbstverständlich wieder bei dem Magier eingehakt hatte. Doch sie hatte noch einen Besuch zu machen bei diesem Krom Starkarm zu machen.

Krom Starkarm hielt nicht, was sein Name vermuten ließ. Magenta fand den Zwerg inmitten riesiger Bücherstapel, die er rechts und links eines wackeligen Schreibpults aufgebaut hatte. Gegen normale Zwerge, die allesamt muskelbepackt und kantig erschienen, war Krom Starkarm regelrecht schmalbrüstig, auch wenn er Magenta sicherlich immer noch mit einer Hand hochgehoben hätte. Im Moment beschränkte er sich jedoch darauf, eine Schreibfeder zu schwingen und Dutzende von voll geschriebenen Pergamentfetzen mit noch mehr unleserlichen Buchstaben zu versehen, so dass das Ganze aussah, als wäre eine ganze Armee Ameisen mit Blaubeermarmelade an den Füßen über das Papier gekrochen. Er wirkte verärgert über die Störung und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Geht mir aus dem Licht, Ihr seht doch, dass ich zu arbeiten habe.", brummte er und schob Magenta kurzerhand zur Seite. „All diese Aufzeichnungen lassen sich schließlich nicht von allein wieder herstellen. Verdammte Troggs!"

„Aber Strahad Farsan schickt mich.", wand Magenta ein. „Der Hexenmeister aus Ratchet."

Der Zwerg stockte mitten in seiner Bewegung und starrte Magenta fassungslos an. Dann sah er sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um und zog sie in eine Ecke der Bibliothek.

„Wollt Ihr nicht vielleicht noch ein wenig lauter schreien?", funkelte er sie an. „Meint Ihr vielleicht, ich habe mir all die Jahre die Hände in den Bergwerken blutig geschuftet, nur damit man mich unbehelligt ließ, nur damit Ihr jetzt überall herumposaunt, dass ich ein wenig mehr Interesse an Dämonen zeige, als er für einen Zwerg üblich ist?"

„T-tut mir leid.", stotterte Magenta.

„Davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen.", brummte der Zwerg. „Aber nun hört endlich auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden und sagt mir, weswegen Ihr hier seid."

Nachdem Magenta geschildert hatte, wonach sie suchte, blickte der Zwerg für einen Moment ins Leere. Magenta überlegte gerade, ob sie ihn wohl antippen sollte für den Fall, dass er eingeschlafen war, da erwachte er aus seiner Starre.

„Also ein Foliant der Kabale sagt Ihr. Es kommt mir bekannt vor, obwohl ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass ich noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Und glaubt mir, ich erinnere mich an jedes Buch, dass ich einmal gelesen habe. Aber wartet, ich werde im Register der Bibliothek nachsehen."

Der Zwerg verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einigen sehr verstaubten Buchbänden zurück. Er öffnete einen nach dem anderem, murmelte und brummte vor sich hin, um ihn dann zu schließen und sich dem nächsten zu widmen. Im letzten Band schließlich, einen schon recht zerschlissenen Buch mit einem dunkelroten Einband einen Eintrag fand, der ihn zufrieden stellte.

„Hier haben wir es ja.", sagte er und tippte triumphierend mit dem Finger auf eine Eintragung. Magenta bemühte sich, etwas zu entziffern, doch da schlug der Zwerg ihr schon das Buch vor der Nase zu. Staub wirbelte auf und Magenta nieste.

_Schönheit_, wünschte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Ruhe, Pizkol_, schnaubte Magenta in Gedanken. Seit sie wusste, dass ihr Wichtel nicht zwangsläufig alles hören und sehen musste, was um sie herum passierte, hatte sie ihm befohlen, sich aus ihren Gedanken herauszuhalten, bis sie ihn zu sich rief. Allerdings hielt er sich nicht immer daran.

„Es gibt Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass es früher einmal ein solches Buch hier in Ironforge gab.", erklärte Krom Starkarm wichtigtuerisch. Er genoss sichtlich, wie sehr die junge Hexemeisterin an seine Lippen hing. „Doch dann wurde es verlegt. In die Bibliothek des Königsreichs Alterac."

„Fein.", sagte Magenta ungeduldig. Sie befürchtete, dass die anderen doch nach ihr suchen würden, wenn sie sich nicht bald auf den Weg machte. „Dann brauche ich ja nur dorthin zu…"

Sie unterbrach sich, als der Zwerg anfing, lauthals zu lachen. „Der war nicht schlecht, Mädchen.", gluckste er. „Geschichtskunde ist nicht so dein Fachgebiet, nicht wahr?"

„Nein.", gab Magenta ehrlich zu.

„Das Königreich von Alterac fiel bereits nach dem zweiten Großen Krieg, wenngleich auch nicht unter den Füßen der Horde sondern durch die Hand seiner ehemaligen Verbündeten. König Perenolde musste den Verrat, den er damals an der Allianz beging, teuer bezahlen."

Magenta unterdrückte ein Gähnen und erntete daraufhin einen rüden Rempler des Zwergs.

„Menschen!", lamentierte er. „Da will man Euch mal eine wertvolle Lektion in der Geschichte Eures eigenen Volkes unterbreiten und Ihr gähnt. Ha!"

„Bitte, ich wollte Euch doch nicht beleidigen.", versuchte Magenta sich herauszureden. „Es ist nur so, ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir und bräuchte dringend eine Ruhepause."

„Fein. Mir auch egal", schimpfte der Zwerg und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann sucht mal schön in den Ruinen von Alterac nach dem verschollenen Buch. Ihr werdet es nicht finden, prophezeie ich mal."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Magenta wissen.

„Das verrate ich Euch nicht.", meckerte der Zwerg. „Ein solches Wissen gehört nicht in die Hände eines unfähigen Jungspundes, wie Ihr es seid."

„Aber…", Magenta zermarterte sich ihr Hirn, wie sie den Zwerg noch umstimmen könnte. Wenn sie dieses Buch nicht bekam, würde sie niemals einen Teufelsjäger bekommen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, den Zwerg umzustimmen. Magentas Blick fiel auf das Schreibpult des Zwerges, wo neben der Schreibfeder und den Massen an beschriebenem Papier auch ein leerer Bierkrug stand. Magenta grinste, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr habt Recht.", flötete sie versöhnlich und fischte den Krug vom Tisch. „Ich war zu voreilig. Warum fangen wir nicht noch einmal von vorne an und Ihr erzählt mir, was Ihr wisst, bei einem schönen Krug frisch gezapften Bieres."

Krom Starkarm musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Ihr meint wohl, ich wäre so billig zu kaufen.", knurrte er wenngleich sein Ton auch nicht mehr ganz so feindselig war.

Magenta rief sich ein Bild von Risingsun ins Gedächtnis und versuchte sich an einer Imitation ihres gewinnenden Lächelns. „Ich dachte auch nicht an ein billiges Bier, sondern an ein echtes Donnerbräu Lagerbier."

Die Augenbrauen des Zwergs wanderten nach oben. Zumindest nahm Magenta das an. Bei der starken Gesichtsbehaarung der Zwerge war ihre Mimik meist etwa so gut auszumachen wie das Essen auf dem Teller eines Feinschmecker-Restaurants.

„Ihr scheint euch gut auszukennen.", sagte Krom Starkarm und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen.

„Oh, ich habe einen Freund hier in Ironforge.", erklärte Magenta leichthin. „Der hat mir auf unserer letzten Reise in die Geheimnisse der zwergischen Biere eingeweiht."

Als sie das Gesicht des Zwergs sah setzt sie schnell hinzu: „Soweit ein Mensch denn in der Lage ist die überragende Braukunst der Zwerge zu verstehen."

„Nun denn.", brummte Krom Starkarm und strich sich über den Bart. „Dann werde ich einmal sehen, was mein Durst und Euer Geldbeutel sich zu erzählen haben. Ich in sicher, die beiden werden noch gute Freunde werden."

Mit diesen Worten nahm der Zwerg Magenta seinen Bierkrug aus der Hand und steuerte schnurstracks auf das nächste Wirtshaus zu. Etwas unsicher folgte Magenta ihm und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich mit der Aufgabe, einen Zwerg zum Trinken einzuladen, nicht doch etwas zu viel aufgehalst hatte.

-

„Vergiss es.", knurrte Easygoing und stieß Deadlyone reichlich unsanft vor die Brust. „Ich habe gesagt, du bleibst hier."

„Und ich habe gesagt, ich komme mit.", beharrte der andere Nachtelf und stemmte trotzig de Hacken in den Erdboden. „Immer habt ihr allen Spaß. Ich will auch mal was von der Welt sehen."

„Von Spaß kann in diesem Fall nicht die Rede sein.", versuchte Ceredrian die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten. „Raene Wolfrunner hat uns um Hilfe gebeten, weil es Probleme im Steinkrallengebirge gibt."

„Ja eben.", trumpfte Deadlyone auf. „Schwierigkeiten, Abenteuer, Aufregung. Ich will auch etwas davon abhaben."

Wütend drehte Easygoing den uneinsichtigen Nachtelfen zu sich herum und brachte sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor das des Schurken. „Ich glaube, du hast nicht ganz kapiert, worum es hier geht. Dort sterben Menschen."

„Als wenn ich das nicht verstanden hätte.", fauchte Deadlyone zurück und versuchte den Druiden von sich zu schieben. „Meinst du vielleicht, ich benutze meine Dolche nur um anderer Leute Post zu öffnen und Schlösser zu knacken?"

„Es ist beschlossen, du bleibst hier.", knurrte Easygoing und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Vielleicht könnte er uns ja doch ganz nützlich sein.", meinte Ceredrian nachdenklich. Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als Easygoing versuchte ihn mit seinen Blicken einem schmerzhaften Tod zu überantworten. „Es war ja nur eine Idee. Er hat schließlich dieselben Rechte wie wir. Meinetwegen kann er mitkommen, auch wenn ich deine Bedenken verstehe"

„Fein.", spuckte Easygoing aus. „Wir können ja abstimmen. Wer dafür ist, dass Deadly mitkommt, hebt jetzt die Hand."

Deadlyones Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe. Ceredrian überlegte eine Weile, dann strich er sich die Robe glatt.

„Ich werde mich enthalten. Schließlich vertrete ich sozusagen Elunes Interessen. Wie könnte ich entscheiden, was ihr Wille ist. Ich werde daher die Rolle des Schiedsrichters übernehmen."

„Auch gut.", brummte Easygoing. „Wer ist dagegen, dass er mitkommt?"

Der große Druide hob augenblicklich seine Hand. Da es dadurch unentschieden stand, richteten sich alle Augen auf Abbefaria. Der rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Ich enthalte mich auch.", sagte er. „Es ist mir egal, ob er dabei ist."

„Du kannst dich nicht enthalten.", informierte Ceredrian ihn freundlich lächelnd. „Immerhin steht und fällt das Urteil mit deiner Abstimmung."

Etwas hilflos sah Abbefaria von einem zum anderen. Er wusste, dass Easygoing ihm eine Entscheidung _für_ das Mitkommen seines Bruders sehr übel nehmen würde. Andererseits sah er keinen wirklichen Grund, warum sie nicht noch jemanden mitnehmen sollten. Immerhin war die Reise, die sie antreten wollten nicht ungefährlich und jede zupackenden Hand willkommen; auch wenn diese Hand sich gern aus den Taschen andere Leute bediente.

„Ich…", begann er und wurde von einem Wirbelwind unterbrochen, der über ihn herfiel und sich bei näherem Hinsehen als seine kleine Schwester erwies. Navala schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf mit den kurzen, grünen Haaren, grinste frech und tippte ihm gegen die Nase.

„Wenn _er_ mitkommt, will ich auch mit.", verkündete sie. „Und Fortis wird uns ebenfalls begleiten."

Sie wies auf einen etwas abseits stehenden Nachtelfen mit einem weißen Pferdeschwanz, den Abbefaria schon früher in ihrer Gegenwart gesehen hatte. Er trug eine der traditionellen Rekrutenrüstungen und das Übungsschwert an seiner Seite war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich offensichtlich in der Ausbildung zum Krieger befand. Ein wenig schüchtern hob er die Hand zum Gruß.

Abbefaria sah im leuchtenden Gesicht seiner Schwester, dass sie es ernst meinte. Aber sie war doch, für Nachtelfenmaßstäbe, noch so jung. Er konnte es nicht verantworten, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachte. Und er verstand, dass Easygoing wahrscheinlich ebensolche Gedanken gehabt hatte, als er seinem Bruder die Erlaubnis mit ihnen zu kommen verweigerte. Nicht, dass Abbefaria wirklich fand, dass das in Deadlyones Fall nötig gewesen wäre. Aber er respektierte die Entscheidung seines Freundes zumal es schwierig gewesen wäre, Navala in Darnassus zu lassen, wenn sie Deadlyone mitnehmen. So räusperte er sich und verkündete:

„Ihr kommt nicht mit. Alle drei."

Die Reaktionen auf diese Entscheidung waren sehr unterschiedlich. Während Fortis fast erleichtert wirkte, und Navala einen Flunsch zog, sprühten Deadlyones Augen regelrecht Funken.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt.", schrie er wütend. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in Richtung das Zentrums der Stadt davon. Ein wenig beunruhigt sah Abbefaria ihm nach. Auf seine Nachfrage hin winkte Easygoing nur ab.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Alles nur heiße Luft."

„Und ich?", schmollte Navala. „Ich darf schließlich auch nicht mit."

„Du bleibst hier, und übst fleißig, wie man Wunden reinigt und Leute heilt.", erklärte Easygoing lachend. „Und wenn du dann mal groß bist, kannst du den guten Ceredrian hier in Grund und Boden heilen."

„Das gefällt mir.", grinste die junge Druidin und reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. „Also dann mal los, die Hippogreife warten schon auf euch."

Ein wenig beunruhigt sah Easygoing nun in Richtung des magischen Kristalls, der die aus der Krone Teldrassils, des riesigen Baumes, auf dem die Nachtelfenstadt lag, zu dessen Wurzeln transportieren würde. Daran, dass ihm eine Flug auf einem Greifen bevorstand, hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Allein Gedanke daran, sich so hoch in die Luft zu erheben, ließ ihn schwindeln.

„Wir fahren mit dem Schiff.", verkündete er. „Wenn wir uns beeilen erwischen wir noch die Fähre, die kurz vor Sonnenuntergang ausläuft. Also los, bewegt eure müden Knochen."

Abbefaria nahm seine kleine Schwester noch einmal beiseite und sah ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Versprich mir, dass du keinen Unfug machst."

„Oh kannst du nicht einmal aufhören, mein großer Bruder zu sein?", stöhnte Navala. „Wenigstens für fünf Minuten?"

„Nein, das kann ich leider nicht.", grinste Abbefaria. „Denn wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich dich schon lange gegen ein pflegeleichtes Exemplar eingetauscht."

Er drückte seine Schwester kurz an sich und beeilte sich dann, den anderen zu folgen. Es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass sie das Schiff natürlich verpassten und so gezwungen waren, mit dem Greifen zu reisen. Obwohl es sicherlich amüsant gewesen wäre, all die Schimpfworte aufzulisten, mit denen Easygoing Ceredrian bedachte, als der es wagte festzustellen, dass der grüne Schimmer um die Nase des Druiden einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner violetten Haut bildete.

-

Inzwischen ernsthaft beunruhigt nahm Magenta eine der letzten Münzen aus ihrem Geldbeutel und legte sie auf den Tresen der Zwergenschänke. Krom Starkarm hatte inzwischen so ziemlich alles verflüssigt, was Magenta besaß inklusive ihres neu erworbenen Zauberstabes. Und er schien immer noch durstig. Allerdings schien er immer noch nicht gewillt, mit der von der Hexenmeisterin so dringend benötigte Information herauszurücken. Stattdessen betrachtete er sinnierend den Boden seines Bierkruges.

„Ich kann ihn schon wieder sehen.", verkündete er und unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt noch ein wenig Zeit und Gold mitgebracht?"

Magenta übersah den hoffnungsvollen Blick des Zwergs und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich bin pleite.", verkündete sie. „Wenn Ihr jetzt vielleicht…?"

Krom Starkarm fixierte sie mürrisch. „Aber ich habe Euch die Geschichte von Alexandros Morgraine und seinem Sohn doch erst zur Hälfte erzählt."

„Jaja.", wiegelte Magenta verzweifelt ab. Wenn sie jetzt etwas _nicht_ hören wollte, dann waren das irgendwelche dummen Geschichten über irgendwelche brennenden Schwerter, die Asche überall verstreuten. „Ich bitte Euch doch nur, mir endlich zu verraten, wo ich den Folianten der Kabale finden kann."

Bis darauf, dass er noch einmal kräftig Rülpsen musste, schienen die Mengen an Bier und Bourbon, die er in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, spurlos an Krom Starkarm vorbeigegangen zu sein. Listig funkelte er Magenta an.  
"Was hätte ich wohl von diesem Handel.", fragte er lauernd. „Zuerst beleidigt Ihr mich, dann versprecht Ihr mir ein ordentliches Zechgelage, um dann nach dem Aperitif die Feier abzusagen und dann erwartet Ihr auch noch, dass ich Euch helfe?"

_Sag ihm, du würdet ihm den Folianten bringen, sobald du ihn gefunden hast_, mischte sich Pizkol ungefragt ein.

_Halt den Schnabel_, fauchte Magenta aufgebracht.

_SAG ES!_

„Ich bringe Euch den Folianten, sobald ich ihn gefunden habe."

Erschrocken biss sich Magenta auf die Lippen. Sie hatte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, doch in ihrem Kopf schwappte zu viel Alkohol gegen zu wenig gute Ideen. Warum hatte sie sich nur zum Mittrinken überreden lassen? Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass ihre Arti…Artikal…ihre Sprache noch nicht darunter gelitten hatte.

Eigenartigerweise hatte ihr dahin gesagtes Versprechen genau die Wirkung, die sich Magenta eigentlich vom Bier erhofft hatte. Die Augen des Zwergs begannen zu funkeln, die Wangen zu glühen und in sein Gesicht trat ein leicht verrückter Ausdruck.

„Wisst Ihr ich begehre schon lange einmal ein Blick auf eines dieser einzigartigen Werke zu werfen.", flüsterte er heiser. „Es wurden nur wenige Kopien dieses Meisterwerkes hexenmeisterlicher Beschwörungskunst angefertigt. Das einzige Exemplar, von dem ich weiß, ist aus den Ruinen der Bibliothek von Alterac entschwunden. Man sagt, Murlocs, grausame Fischmenschen, hätten sich des Buches bemächtigt. Doch ich sage, es war genau andersherum. Doch das Buch war nicht stark genug, und die fischschuppigen Wilden zerstörten den Folianten. Eine Hälfte behielten sie, die andere jedoch fiel einem Sturm zum Opfer und wurde samt der Kiste, in der sie sich befand, weit auf das Meer hinaus getragen. Man munkelt, sie sei an den Küsten von Tanaris wieder an Land gespült worden. Wo Sie jedoch von dort aus hinwanderte, weiß niemand so genau."

Magenta konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hatte es mit einem Mal ziemlich eilig und ließ einen verträumt vor sich hin brabbelnden Krom Starkarm an seinem Tisch zurück. Endlich hatte sie wieder ein Ziel vor Augen. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht einfach werden, die Teile des Folianten zu finden doch dann stand ihrem eigenen Teufelsjäger nichts mehr im Weg.

_Als wenn das der einzig nützliche Dämon wäre, den es gibt_ quäkte Pizkol in ihrem Kopf ungehalten. _Findest du nicht, dass ich eine Belohnung verdient habe? Immerhin habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass der Zwerg das Maul aufmacht._

_Belohnung?_, amüsierte sich Magenta._ Ich dachte, Fierneth sei dir Belohnung genug._

Eisiges Schweigen war die Antwort. Magenta wusste warum, hatte sie doch zufällig eines der Gespräche zwischen dem Wichtel und der Sukkubus belauscht. Der „schmalbrüstige Kerl mit den kurzen Hörnern" hatte dabei nicht besonders gut abgeschnitten. Zumal er sich dabei mit dem muskelbepackten Bladewarrior hatte vergleichen lassen müssen. Er war hochbeleidigt gewesen und hatte die Sukkubus eine „Rassenverräterin" geschimpft, weil sie einen Menschen ihm vorzog. Seitdem sprachen die beiden nicht mehr miteinander.

„Also schön.", sagte sie leise und murmelte die Formel, die den Wichtel zu ihren Füßen erscheinen ließ. „Aber wenn du Ärger machst, kommst du sofort zurück."

„Würde mir nie einfallen.", grinste der kleine Dämon scheinheilig und folgte seiner Herrin unschuldig pfeifend bis vor die Tore der Stadt.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(A/N)**

**So, da bin ich wieder. Hat ein bisschen gedauert und wie man sieht, hab ich mich entschlossen, den zweiten Teil von Magenta doch als eigenständige Geschichte zu gestalten. Noch ist ja nicht so besonders viel passiert, aber ich verspreche, das ändert sich. ^_~**

**Ich hoffe, auch diese Geschichte findet Anklang.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	2. Göttliche Gaben

**Göttliche Gaben**

Vor den Toren von Ironforge herrschte ein reges Treiben. Händler und solche, die es werden wollten, verstopften mit ihren Karren den steilen Pfad, der den Berg hinauf führte und in einem Platz auf einem Felsplateau mündete. Söldner erprobten gegenseitig ihre Fähigkeiten und versuchten, die potentiellen Kunden mit immer tollkühneren Kampftechniken zu beeindrucken, bis sie schließlich blutend vom Platz getragen wurden um die Arena für neue Kampfhähne zu räumen. Ihnen zur Seite standen mit listigen Augen und offenen Geldbeuteln Scharlatane und Hokuspokusreiber, die von den Wachen aus der Stadt verbannt worden waren und nun versuchten, außerhalb der Stadtmauern noch das eine oder andere Schäflein wenn schon nicht ins Warme, so doch zumindest ins Trockene zu bringen. Denn eines wussten die vielen, wartenden Händler genau: Wenngleich Stormwind auch den hübschere Marktplatz hatte, das wahre Gold machte man in Ironforge.

Magenta hatte einige Mühe, sich unverletzt zu den ihren wartenden Freunden durchzukämpfen. Immer wieder geriet sie an den Rand eines Duells oder jemand versuchte, ihr Mittel gegen Warzen und Furunkel zu verkaufen. Etwas, dass die junge Hexenmeisterin als persönlichen Affront ansah, sich jedoch unter den wachsamen Blicken nicht traute, etwas Passendes oder gar einen Zauber zu erwidern. Etwas außer Atem und leicht zerrupft stand sie schließlich neben Abumoaham.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung.", schnaufte sie und ihr Atem verwandelte sich in der kalten Luft in bauschige, weiße Wolken. „Ich wurde…äh…aufgehalten."

„Mir scheint, du dich gut amüsiert.", lächelte Abumoaham und zeigte sich nicht im geringsten Maße ungehalten. „Komm, du dich setzen. Wir sehen Kampf."

Der Magier klopfte neben sich auf einen Holzstumpf, den hilfreiche Hände neben einem Lagerfeuer platziert hatten, und gehorsam ließ Magenta sich darauf sinken. Sie bekam eine Tasse eines heißen Getränks gereicht und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem zu, dass Abumoaham bereits wieder wie gebannt beobachtete.

Auf einem vom Schnee befreiten Platz standen sich zwei Magenta wohl bekannte Gestalten gegenüber. Sie hielten beide ein Schwert in der Hand und musterten die Bewegungen des anderen misstrauisch, doch keiner wagte es, den ersten Angriff zu führen. Bis Risingsun schließlich ihr Schwert senkte und die Hand in die Hüfte stemmte.

„Willst du nun endlich anfangen oder was?", rief die Paladina und warf die blonden Haare in den Nacken. „Sonst stehen wir noch hier, wenn es dunkel wird."

Entschuldigend hob Bladewarrior die Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach noch nie gegen eine Frau…"

„Ach papperlapapp.", wischte Risingsun seine Bedenken beiseite. „Fang endlich an. Du wirst es auch ohne deine Zurückhaltung schwer genug haben."

Bladewarrior nickte und hob seine Waffe wieder. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und stürmte dann mit einem heiseren Schrei auf die Paladina zu. Blitzschnell duckte sich Risingsun unter dem Schlag weg, wirbelte herum und trat dem Krieger in den verlängerten Rücken. Bladewarrior strauchelte, stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und konnte nur mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht halten.

„Ausgewichen.", grinste Risingsun. „Möchtest du es noch einmal versuchen?"

Knurrend packte Bladewarrior sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und machte einen Ausfall. Wieder kratzte sein Schwert nur über die hartgefrorene Erde, während die Paladina um ihn herum tänzelte und ihm mit der flachen Seite des Schwertes einen Hieb gegen die Seite versetzte.

„Du musst an deiner Deckung arbeiten.", tadelte sie. „Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hättest du jetzt ein Loch in deiner Niere."

Bladewarrior grunzte etwas Unverständliches und holte erneut mit dem Schwert aus, jedoch ohne die Paladina zu treffen. Immer wieder wich sie den Schlägen leichtfüßig aus und landete ihrerseits einige leichte Treffer. Es sah aus, als würde sie einen Tanzbären an seinem Nasenring durch den Ring führen.

Ärgerlich schlürfte Magenta ihr Getränk. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Bladewarrior sich so leicht von dem blonden Miststück verprügeln ließ. Sie stieß Abumoaham in die Seite.

„Ich glaube, er strengt sich gar nicht an."

„Das ich auch glauben.", erwiderte der Magier und strich sich sinnierend über den grauen Bart „Aber das vielleicht auch besser. Ich fürchten, wenn er treffen, er können verletzen Risingsun ernsthaft. Und ich denken, er das auch fürchten."

Unterdessen hatte Risingsun aufgehört, den Schlägen des Kriegers auszuweichen. Stattdessen parierte sie diese leicht mit der eigenen Klinge und mokierte sich über die geringe Kraft, die in den Schlägen steckte. Bladewarrior hingegen sparte sich die Worte und kämpfte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter. Allerdings war es unübersehbar, wie es in dem Krieger kochte. Die Stirn unter den rabenschwarzen Haaren lag in zornigen Falten und die Schwünge seines Schwertes wurden zielgerichteter. Ein paar Mal gelang es Risingsun nur haarscharf den Streich zu parieren oder dem großen Zweihänder auszuweichen.

Klirrend prallten die Klingen immer wieder aufeinander. Schnee wirbelte auf und verdampfte auf der erhitzten Haut der Kämpfer. Während Risingsuns Attacken leichter waren, führte sie jedoch die Trefferliste klar an. Bladewarrior blutete bereits aus mehreren leichten Schnitten an Armen und Beinen, was dem Krieger augenscheinlich wenig auszumachen schien. Er drosch weiterhin auf Risingsuns Schwert ein und ab und an merkte man bereits, dass die Paladina Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihre Waffe hochzuhalten. Bis sie schließlich einen entscheidenden Fehler machte.

Bladewarrior griff mit einem kräftigen, über den Kopf geführten Streich an. Anstatt jedoch diese starke Vernachlässigung seiner Deckung auszunutzen, versuchte Risingsun den Schlag abzufangen. Mit einem metallischen Laut prallten sich die Waffen aufeinander. Bladewarrior vollführte eine schnelle Drehung des Schwertes und Risingsuns Waffe landete klappernd auf dem Boden. Die blauen Augen der Paladina weiteten sich.

„Der Kampf, ist vorbei.", keuchte Bladewarrior, dem inzwischen der Schweiß über die Stirn lief. „Ich habe gewonnen."

„Nicht so schnell.", fauchte Risingsun. Aus dem Nichts heraus beschwor sie eine Kugel aus weißem Licht, die sie dem Krieger direkt ins Gesicht schleuderte. Geblendet hob der den Arm und war wie einen Moment wie paralysiert. Das nutzte Risingsun aus, um ihre Waffe wieder aufzuheben. Sie griff sofort an und noch bevor Bladewarrior wusste, wie ihm geschah, saß er auf dem Hosenboden, die Klinge der Paladina direkt auf seine Kehle gerichtet.

„Der Kampf ist erst vorbei, wenn der Gegner keine Möglichkeit hat, sich zu wehren.", sagte Risingsun bestimmt und trat mit dem Fuß auf Bladewarriors Klinge.

„Das trifft sich gut.", schnaubte er und zog an seinem Schwert.

Die überrumpelte Paladina strauchelte, fing den drohenden Fall jedoch ab und schlug noch in derselben Bewegung zu. Bladewarrior, der gerade noch Zeit hatte um auf die Füße zu kommen, machte sich bereit, den Schlag zu parieren. Die beiden riesigen Schwerter bewegten sich rasend schnell aufeinander zu, zwei Lichtstrahlen, die sich mit einem protestierenden Kreischen ineinander festkrallten. Dann gab es ein Geräusch, das Magenta nur vom Schmieden kannte. Ein dumpfes Knirschen wurde gefolgt von dem armseligen Klirren, mit dem die Überreste von Bladewarriors gebrochener Klinge auf den gefrorenen Boden fielen. Triumphierend hob Risingsun das geborstene Stück Metall auf.

„Ich würde sagen, das war´s für dich und dein Schwert. Zweite Wahl ist und bleibt eben zweite Wahl."

Fast, als könne er es nicht glauben, nahm der Krieger die Bruchstücke des Schwertes entgegen. Prüfend fuhr er mit dem Finger über die Bruchstelle. Er blickte an der Klinge entlang, maß ihr Gewicht und schüttelte dann betrübt den Kopf.

„Mir scheint, ich habe mir tatsächlich minderwertige Ware verkaufen lassen.", murmelte er. „Wenn mein Vater das wüsste."

Risingsun trat zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du solltest froh sein, dass du nur das Schwert und nicht das Leben verloren hast. Hättest du dich in einem echten Kampf auf diese schartige Klinge verlassen, hätte das schlimm ausgehen können."

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Bladewarrior noch, dann erwiderte er Risingsuns Lächeln. „Du hast Recht. Ich danke dir."

Der Krieger warf das zerbrochene Schwert auf einen Haufen mit Altmetall, vor dem ein Gnom Wache hielt. Sie wechselten zunächst ein paar Worte, dann ein paar Münzen und schließlich kehrte Bladewarrior unbewaffnet zurück. Etwas verlegen grüßte er Magenta.

„Ich finde, es war unfair zu zaubern.", entrüstete sich die Hexenmeisterin. „Immerhin kann _er_ das nicht."

Risingsun maß sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Einem Paladin stehen die Mächte des Lichts zur Seite und es ist ihm erlaubt, diese Gabe zu nutzen, wenn er oder jemand anders in Bedrängnis gerät. Blade hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass ich das Licht auch als Waffe gebrauchen kann. Nicht ist wichtiger, als seinen Feind zu kennen."

Magenta zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Seinen Feind? Aber es war doch nur ein Übungskampf."

„Man sollte keinen Kampf auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.", wies Risingsun sie zu Recht. „Wir Paladine werden dazu angeleitet, stets wachsam zu sein, denn das Böse lauert immer und überall." Ihr Blick streifte Pizkol, der ihr prompt die Zunge rausstreckte.

Magenta verkniff sich einen Kommentar und sah Abumoaham erwartungsvoll an. „Sollte das jetzt eigentlich die wunderbare Überraschung sein, die ihr mir zeigen wolltet?"

„Nein.", sagte der Magier mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen. „Aber ich dir versprechen, du werden begeistert sein. Du mitkommen."

Er führte Magenta an den Rand des Plateaus, wo einige fahrende Schmiede ihre Waren feilboten und die Pferde der Ankommenden mit neuen Eisen versorgten. Sehnsüchtig glitt Bladewarriors Blick über die Rohlinge, aus denen später einmal Äxte und Schwerter geschmiedet werden sollten. Auf einen Wink Abumoahams hin riss er sich jedoch von dem Anblick los und verschwand zwischen den Menschen und Pferden, nur um kurz darauf mit zwei der prächtigen Tiere am Zügel wieder hervorzutreten.

„Das sein Überraschung.", erklärte Abumoaham und freute sich über Magentas erstauntes Gesicht. „Du dir dürfen eines aussuchen."

Mit kugelrunden Augen betrachtete Magenta die beiden Pferde. Einer von ihnen war ein kräftiger, dunkelgrauer Wallach mit weißem Fesselbehang, das zweite eine braun und weiß gescheckte Stute. Magenta hatte sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Aber als die Hexenmeisterin näher treten wollte, wich das Tier vor ihr zurück und legte die Ohren an. Unruhig schnaubend tänzelte es hin und her.

„Ho, meine Schöne.", sagte Bladewarrior und legte dem Pferd die Hand auf den bebenden Hals. Fast augenblicklich beruhigte sich die Stute wieder und stellte die Ohren nach vorn. Sofort, als Magenta einen Schritt auf sie zutat, schnaubte sie jedoch erneut und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ein kluges Tier.", bemerkte Risingsun. „Ich denke mal, sie wittert die Dämonen."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur geflüstert, doch Magenta konnte sich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass sich einige Leute nach ihr umsahen. Und was, wenn Risingsun recht hatte? Was, wenn das Tier Angst vor ihr hatte? Neidvoll sah sie, wie Bladewarrior die Stute beruhigend zwischen den Ohren kraulte. Als er ihr ein Stück Brot aus seiner Tasche zusteckte, was die Stute vorsichtig mit ihren weichen Lippen aufnahm, fasste Magenta einen Entschluss.

„Wir sollten Blade die Stute geben. Sie scheint ihn zu mögen.", sagte sie und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. „Es gibt da nämlich ein Problem. Ich kann nicht reiten."

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich ungläubig auf Magenta.

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht reiten?", fragte Pizkol. Er sah aus, als habe Risingsun ihm ihren Kriegshammer auf den Fuß fallen lassen. „Aber _jeder_ kann reiten."

„Nun ich kann es nicht.", schnappte Magenta beleidigt. „Meine Lehrmeisterin Drusilla pflegt keine Pferde zu halten."

„Vermutlich ist sie lieber auf einem Besen geritten.", stichelte Risingsun.

Magenta hätte sie am liebsten unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt. „Nein, aber sie konnte sich leisten, in einer Kutsche zu reisen.", fauchte sie zurück und setzte mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinzu: „Aber wie es scheint, bin ich ja nicht die Einzige, die zu Fuß gehen muss. Ich sehe nämlich nur zwei Pferde."

Nun war es an Risingsun, die Hexenmeisterin mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu bedenken. „Ein Paladin muss nicht zu Fuß gehen.", erklärte sie schnippisch. „Er bekommt ein Streitross von seinem Orden gestellt. Ein perfekt ausgebildetes, starkes, zuverlässiges Kampfross, das ebenso gefährlich ist, wie der, den es trägt."

„Das will ich sehen.", spottete Magenta.

Risingsun lächelte grimmig. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Die Paladina steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen langen Pfiff aus. Ein kräftiges Wiehern antwortete ihr und kurz darauf trabte ein prächtiges Ross an ihre Seite. Es war ein Apfelschimmel, mit einem kostbaren, bestickten Zaumzeug und einer blauen Satteldecke mit den Ordenszeichen der Silbernen Hand. Kopf, Hals und Brust des riesigen Tieres waren mit Stahlplatten geschützt, die mit Silber belegt und dann kunstvoll graviert worden waren. Der Schimmel schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihm die Zügel über die Ohren rutschten und nur wenig Zentimeter neben Risingsuns wartenden Händen pendelten.

Mit stolzem Blick griff die Paladina danach und wandte sich an Magenta. „Nun, habe ich zu viel versprochen?"

„Pferd sehr prächtig.", lobte an ihrer Stelle Abumoaham. „Man sehen, es dich tragen wird überall hin."

Geschmeichelte strahlte Risingsun und warf Abumoaham eine Kusshand zu, bevor sie sich auf den Rücken des riesigen Schimmels schwang. Sie wirkte, als habe man ein Kind auf das Pferd seines Vaters gesetzt. „Sollen wir aufbrechen?"

„Wir zuerst noch müssen machen einige Besorgungen.", stellte der Magier fest. „Ich einverstanden, dass Blade bekommen Pferd. Magenta können reiten mit mir."

Bladewarrior, der vor Glück gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, bedankte sich mehrmals überschwänglich, während Risingsun aussah, als hätte sie auf etwas sehr Saures gebissen. Ärgerlich wendete sie ihr Pferd und trieb es rücksichtslos durch die Menge, die zusehen musste, wie sie sich rechtzeitig vor den breiten Hufen des Schimmels in Sicherheit brachte. Magenta hingegen war immer noch skeptisch.

„Meinst du, das Tier kann uns beide tragen?", fragte sie unsicher. „Und wo wollen wir überhaupt hin."

„Nun zunächst wir einfangen Risingsun und dann wir beraten, wohin gehen.", lächelte Abumoaham, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsaudruck ernst „Auch wir eigentlich verabredet mit Emanuelle. Ich mich fragen, wo sie bleiben."

Zweifelnd sah sich Magenta auf dem belebten Platz. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn ein Gnom hier schlichtweg über den Rand hinweg in eine Gletscherspalte gerutscht wäre. Aufgefallen wäre es sicherlich niemandem. Dann jedoch erinnerte Magenta sich an das durchaus auffällige Wesen der Gnomenmagierin und ihr kamen berechtigte Zweifel, ob irgendjemand die Gnomin irgendwo hin mitnehmen oder sie abdrängen konnte, ohne ein paar ernsthafte Verbrennungen und Kopfweh zu riskieren. Emanuelle hatte ein recht feuriges Wesen und einen noch lautere Stimme. Es war somit unwahrscheinlich, dass sie hier gewesen war. Wo also mochte die Gnomin stecken?

Ceredrians Finger glitten sanft über den Körper der Nachtelfe, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er berührte leicht ihren Hals, strich über ihre Brust und ließ seine Hand schließlich nahe ihrer Armbeuge verweilen. Einige weibliche Wesen hätte diese zarte Berührung in wohlige Schauer ausbrechen lassen, doch die Nachtelfe lag weiterhin ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen da. Ihr Gesicht war friedlich, ihre Haltung entspannt und ihre Kleidung sauber und faltenfrei. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich unter dem blassblauen Gewand eine tödliche Bauchwunde befand, die inzwischen ebenso wie die Abschürfungen auf ihren Armen, die Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht und die Schnitte an ihren Beinen und gereinigt und verbunden worden war. Leider einige Stunden zu spät. Die Nachtelfe, Kaela Shadowspear, war tot.

„Diese Verletzungen wurden ihr mit einer scharfen Waffe zugefügt.", berichtet Ceredrian den Umstehenden. „Allerdings scheint ihr Gegner auch mit den Fäusten auf sie eingeschlagen zu haben. Diese Blutergüsse sehen aus, als wären sie mit bloßen Händen verursacht worden."

„Wer tut so etwas?", fragte Abbefaria, der seinen Blick nicht von der Toten abwenden konnte.

„Nun, das zu erraten war nicht besonders schwer.", erklärte Raene Wolfrunner. Die Nachtelfe wirkte ernster als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zerfurchten ihre Stirn und ließen sie älter wirken.

Die Schildwache deutete auf einen zweiten, weitaus kleineren Körper, der neben Kaela Shadowspear auf dem Boden aufgebahrt worden war. Es handelte sich um einen Gnom. Auch sein Körper wies auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Verletzungen auf. Als Raene jedoch den Umhang zurückschlug, in den die Nachtelfen ihn mangels Bekleidung in passender Größe gewickelt hatten, sah man, dass ein Pfeil in seiner Seite steckte. Ein zweiter, der sich direkt ins Herz gebohrt hatte, war abgeschnitten worden, da die Spitze mit dem Widerhaken nicht zu entfernen gewesen war. Wortlos reichte Raene das abgetrennte Ende des Pfeils an die drei Freunde weiter.

Orangefarbende und grüne Federn steckten am Schaft des Pfeils, der bemerkenswert stabil war. Anders als Nachtelfen, die für die Fertigung ihrer Pfeile meist die silbrigen Federn von Eulen verwendeten und die Pfeile schnitzten, bis sie fast zerbrechlich wirkten, würde ein Schütze eine gewaltige Kraft und einen noch größeren Bogen brauchen, um einem so massiven Geschoss die richtige Durchschlagskraft zu verleihen.

„Woher stammen diese Waffen?", fragte Ceredrian und wog das Gewicht des halben Pfeils prüfend in der Hand. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

„Aber ich.", sagte Easygoing finster. „Die Federn stammen von Windschlangen. Es sind Pfeile, die von der Horde benutzt werden."

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Freunde an und ein stummes Nicken Raenes bestätigte Easygoings Worte. Da drang ein Schluchzen in ihren Kreis und als sie sich umdrehten stand dort eine weitere Schildwache. Sie hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und ihre Schultern bebten unter lautlosem Weinen. Raene Wolfrunner trat zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Thenysil.", sagte sie leise. „Du hast dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Ich hätte mit ihr gehen sollen.", erwiderte die Wache mit zitternde Stimme. „Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen."

Raene schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war meine Entscheidung, Kaela ins Steinkrallengebirge zu entsenden. Dein Beharren hätte dir nur einen Strafe oder, wenn du meine Befehle missachtet hättest, einen ebenso sinnlosen Tod eingebracht. Eine Hand mehr oder weniger…"

„Hätte vielleicht die Entscheidung gebracht!", schrie die Schildwache außer sich. „Kaela war meine Freundin. Mehr noch. Wir waren wie zwei Schwestern. Wie könnt Ihr nur so grausam sein?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Schildwache um und stürmte in Richtung des Waldes davon. Seufzend sah Raene ihr nach.

„Ihre Wut ist verständlich, ihre Trauer noch größer.", sagte sie leise. „Auch ich wünschte, ich könnte das Geschehene ungeschehen machen."

„Welchen Auftrag hatten die beiden?", fragte Easygoing, um von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken. In Gegenwart von Fremden offen Wut oder andere tiefe Gefühle zu zeigen war bei Nachtelfen höchst ungewöhnlich und alle schienen dankbar, sich einem anderen, konkreten Problem zuwenden zu können.

„Ich hatte Kaela beauftragt, den Gerüchten nachzugehen, die aus dem Steinkrallengebirge zu uns vorgedrungen waren.", erläuterte Raene Wolfrunner, während sie die drei Freunde in ihr Haus geleitete, wo einige Erfrischungen auf sie warteten. „Es heißt, große Maschinen rodeten dort den gesamten Baumbestand im Auftrag der Venture Company, einer Bande von geldgierigen Goblins und anderen Gezücht. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Kaela zusammen mit dem Gnomenmagier Gaxim Rustfizzle ausgesendet wurde. Gnome verstehen mehr von Maschinen und Mechanik, als wir es tun. Doch wie es aussieht, hätte ich lieber gleich eine ganze Armee zur Scherwindklippe schicken sollen."

„Mit Verlaub, aber die Verletzungen sehen nicht aus, als hätte ein Goblin sie verursacht.", mischte sich Ceredrian ein. „Und eine Maschine, die Pfeile schießt? Ich glaube nicht, dass es so etwas gibt."

Raene Wolfrunner nickte zustimmend. „Es gibt mehr als eine Umgereimtheit in diesem Fall. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nach Euch schickte. Ich kann keine weiteren Schildwachen entbehren. Die Lage in Ashenvale ist angespannt wie nie zuvor. Erst vor wenigen Tagen wurden Dutzende von Kämpfern am Rajenbaum niedergemäht. Es ist allein Hüter Ordanus und den Dryaden zu verdanken, dass dort nicht Schlimmeres geschah. Und auch dort fehlt von den Tätern jede Spur. Ich brauche jemanden, den ich ins Steinkrallengebirge entsenden kann, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

Ihr Blick wurde weicher und sie deutete auf die beiden leblosen Körper. „Und ich brauche jemanden, der diesen beiden die letzte Ehre erweisen kann. Deswegen schickte ich nach Euch, Ceredrian. Ich möchte, dass ihr eine Begräbnis-Zeremonie für sie ausrichtet."

Der weißhaarige Nachtelf verbeugte sich. „Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, Meastra Wolfrunner. Verlasst Euch auf mich."

Easygoing straffte sich. „Auf mich könnt ihr ebenfalls zählen. Wir werden herausfinden, was sich dort abgespielt hat."

Abbefaria hätte gerne noch etwas hinzugefügt, doch es war bereits alles gesagt und beschlossen. So beschränkte er sich darauf zu nicken und sich ebenfalls vor der Schildwache zu verbeugen.

Das Begräbnis, das Ceredrian für die beiden Toten auf dem Friedhof etwas abseits von Astranaar ausrichtete, war einfach und fand bei Sonnenaufgang statt, dem Zeitpunkt an dem sich die Kühle der Nacht mit dem Licht des Tages verband um neues Leben hervorzubringen. Es war eine ganze Anzahl von Schildwachen anwesend, die ihre verstorbene Schwester ein letztes Mal ehren wollten. Eine von ihnen trat nach der Zeremonie zu Ceredrian und er erkannte Thenysil, diejenige, die Meastra Wolfrunner so wütend beschimpft hatte.

Voller Achtung senkte sie den Kopf. „Ich möchte Euch danken, Priester.", sagte sie leise. „Ihr habt so wunderbare Worte für Kaela und natürlich auch ihren tapferen Begleiter gefunden. Ich wünschte, sie hätte Euch hören können."

Ceredrian beugte sich vor und hob behutsam ihr Kinn. „Dankt nicht mir.", sagt er sanft. „Ich bin nur ein Fremder, der durch Zufall ihren Weg gekreuzt und ihr den Weg in die jenseitige Welt bereitet hat. Ihr jedoch seid diejenige, die Kaela immer in ihrem Herzen tragen wird. Durch Eure Liebe und Eure Erinnerung wird sie stets lebendig bleiben."

Trotz der Tränen in ihren Augen lächelte Thenysil dankbar. Völlig die ungeschriebenen Regeln der Nachtelfengesellschaft missachtend trat sie zu Ceredrian, drückte ihn kurz an sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der Stadt zurück. Versonnen sah der Priester ihr nach.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen.", knurrte Easygoing. „Nicht einmal an einem Grab kannst du deine Wirkung auf weibliche Wesen unter Kontrolle halten."

Ceredrian runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist etwas völlig anderes, Cousin. Es ging hier um Trauer und Mitgefühl. Aber ich kann wohl nicht erwarten, dass du das verstehst."

„Ebenso wenig wie ich erwarten kann, dass du etwas von unserem Gepäck trägst.", erwiderte Easygoing. „Also los, brechen wir auf."

Die drei Nachtelfen folgten einem Weg abseits der Hauptstraße, den Raene Wolfrunner ihnen gewiesen hatte, bis sie zum Steinkrallenpfad gelangten, einem Tunnel, der sie auf die andere Seite der Berge brachte. Schon von weitem hörten sie das bedrohliche Röhren und Scheppern der Maschinen und als sie den Rand einer Klippe erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild der Zerstörung, das selbst ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen noch bei weitem übertraf. Gelähmt vor Entsetzen ließen die Nachtelfen ihren Blick über das riesige, verwüstete Areal schweifen, das sich zu ihren Füßen ausbreitete. Kein Tier regte sich dort mehr, kein Baum stand noch an seinem angestammten Platz. Der Geruch von Rauch, Öl und totem Holz hing in der Luft und machte das Atmen schwer. Die Natur hatte den Kampf gegen die mechanische Übermacht verloren und litt nun stumm unter ihren Peinigern, die sie mit scharfen Äxten und Beilen in verkaufsfertige Stücke hackten und fortschafften.

„Das ganze Tal…", würgte Abbefaria schließlich hervor. „Es ist…tot."

Er fühlte sich, als habe man ihm selbst das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgeschnitten und er wusste, dass die anderen nicht anders empfanden. Keines der Völker Azeroth war so sehr mit der Welt und ihrem Geschick verbunden, wie die Nachtelfen. Jeder von ihnen, allen voran die Druiden, schöpften ihre Kraft aus den Energien der sie umgebenden Natur. Der Vandalismus, den die Goblins betrieben hatten, kam daher einem Brudermord gleich und konnte unmöglich geduldet werden.

„Wir müssen da runter.", brauste Easygoing auf. „Ich will…ich muss etwas von diesem grünen Abschaum ins Jenseits schicken. Sie haben es verdient. Die Rache ist auf unserer Seite. Bandu Thoribas, Goblins!"

Doch noch bevor der große Druide zum Sprung ansetzten konnte, hielt in Ceredrian zurück. „Komm zu dir.", sagte er eindringlich. „Was soll das nützen? Du wirst dich nur in Unglück stürzen, wenn du dort hinunter gehst und Amok läufst. Zumal die Venture-Leute dadurch wahrscheinlich nur gewarnt und auf uns Nachtelfen aufmerksam gemacht würden."

„Willst du etwa hier rumstehen und weiterhin schöne Reden halten?", fauchte Easygoing wütend. „Ich für meinen Teil ziehe es vor zu handeln."

„Aber er hat Recht.", mischte sich Abbefaria ein. „Ich selbst würde nichts lieber tun, als sie den Zorn der Natur spüren zu lassen. Doch es sind viele. Zu viele, um sie mit einem Schlag zu besiegen. Und doch gebe ich auch dir Recht, denn _tun_ müssen wir etwas. Wir können dieses Gesindel nicht unbehelligt davon kommen lassen."

Easygoing wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter ihnen erklang. Blitzschnell fuhren die Nachtelfen herum, doch das Einzige, das sich bewegte, war ein kleiner Stein, der ihnen vor die Füße kullerte. Misstrauisch musterte der große Druide den Kiesel.

„Ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt.", knurrte er leise. „Dieser Stein hat sich nicht von allein gelöst."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht.", stimmte Abbefaria ihm zu. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt, es aber auf die fremde Umgebung geschoben. Jetzt jedoch war er sich sicher, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Langsam begann er sich in die Richtung zu bewegen, aus der der Stein gekommen war. Easygoing war ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen und gemeinsam suchten sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter den Weg ab, der sie hinauf auf die Klippe gebracht hatte.

Ein paar Mal meinte Abbefaria schon, er hätte etwas gespürt, etwas gehört, ein Atmen vielleicht oder einen unvorsichtigen Schritt auf dem lockeren Boden, doch immer, wenn er wieder hinsah, blickte er nur in Leere. Auch als er schließlich auf die Idee kam, sich in eine Raubkatze zu verwandeln und mit seinen so verstärkten Sinnen nach ihrem Verfolger zu spähen, spürte er rein gar nichts. Es war, als wäre ihr Gegner unsichtbar.

Als er diesen Verdacht äußerte, brummte Easygoing spöttisch: „Unsichtbar? Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube eher, dass ich schon eine ziemlich Ahnung habe, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben."

Der große Druide streckte die Arme weit aus und fing an, auf einen großen Felsbrocken zuzugehen, der vor ihm aufragte. Dabei wankte er absichtlich von rechts nach links und gerade als Abbefaria ihn fragen wollte, ob er etwas getrunken hatte, rief Easygoing triumphierend:„Hab ich dich, Bürschchen!"

Mit diesen Worten packte er geradewegs in die leere Luft und hielt daraufhin den keuchenden Deadlyone an der Kehle, der verzweifelt versuchte, dem stahlharten Griff zu entkommen. Knurrend holte Easygoing ihn ganz nah zu sich heran, ohne jedoch den Griff um seinen Hals zu lockern.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Du. Bleibst. Zu. Hause.", grollte er wütend.

Gestikulierend versuchte Deadlyone sich zu rechtfertigen, doch die Pranken des Druiden ließen keinen Weg für eine Antwort, geschweige denn für Atemluft. Immer hektische zappelte der kleinre Nachtelf im Griff seines Bruders. Er schlug um sich, trat und kratzte, doch Easygoing hielt ihn so lange fest, bis Ceredrian ihm schließlich zu Hilfe kam.

„Du bringst ihn ja um!", rief er und stützte den hustenden Schurken, der gekrümmt vor ihm stand und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft rang.

„Genau das war meine Absicht.", gab Easygoing böse zurück. „Etwas Besseres hat er auf jeden Fall nicht verdient."

„Lass mich los!", fauchte Deadlyone indes Ceredrian an, der versucht hatte, die dunkler werdenden Flecken an seinem Hals zu begutachten. „Mir fehlt nichts. Es braucht schon mehr als das um mich über die Klinge springen zu lassen."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Klippe?", giftete Easygoing. „Ich bin gespannt, wie du aussiehst, wenn du unten ankommst."

„Imme noch besser als du jetzt.", konterte Deadlyone.

„Beruhigt euch!", versuchte Abbefaria sich Gehör in dem Streit zu verschaffen. „Wir haben im Moment wichtigere Probleme. Da unten brandschatzt ein ganzes Heer von profitgierigen Goblins den Wald und ihr geht euch gegenseitig an die Kehle. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhren Easygoing und Deadlyone ihn gleichzeitig an.

Abbefaria rang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durch, als er sah, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Der Prellbock zwischen den beiden Brüdern zu sein war alles andere als eine dankbare Aufgabe.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Deadly eine Gelegenheit geben, sich zu erklären.", schlug Ceredrian vor. „Wenn dir die Antwort nicht gefällt, kannst du ihn danach ja immer noch strangulieren."

„Was ich hier will?", fragte Deadlyone und rollte mit den Augen. „Na euch helfen."

„Uns helfen?", lachte Easygoing auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du…"

„Und was ist hiermit?", unterbrach der Schurke seinen Bruder und hielt ihm mit siegessicherem Lächeln ein Päckchen unter die Nase. „Das da hatte der tote Gnom bei sich. Ich bin mir sicher, es hilft uns diese Goblins zu verjagen."

Völlig entgeistert sah Ceredrian seinen jüngeren Cousin an. „Du hast einen Toten beklaut?"

„Er wird es sicher nicht mehr brauchen.", verteidigte sich Deadlyone. „Und außerdem beenden wir doch damit nur, was er angefangen hat, Seht ihr, es ist alles da."

Er begann seine Taschen zu leeren und neben dem merkwürdigen Paket noch einige Schriftrollen, Briefe, zusammengefaltete Karten und einige Schnipsel eng beschriebenen Papiers auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Voller Erwartung strahlte er die anderen an.

„Und, was sagt ihr?"

„Was sagen wir wozu?", knurrte Easygoing unfreundlich. „Dass du uns nachschleichst? Dass du keinen Respekt vor den Toten zeigst? Oder dazu, dass du anscheinend durchgedreht bist und jetzt Goblins mit Papier bekämpfen möchtest?"

„Nun, etwas mehr als Papier wird das schon sein.", meinte Ceredrian nachdenklich. Er hob einige der Dinge, die Deadlyone auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, hoch, betrachtete sie eingehend und legte sie dann vorsichtig wieder zurück. „Leider verstehe ich von diesen Dingen überhaupt nichts. Ihr etwa?"

Die anderen Nachtelfen schüttelten stumm die Köpfe. Niemand von ihnen konnte sich aus dem Puzzle, das da vor ihnen lag, einen Reim machen. Zumal sich keiner von ihnen dem Gefühl erwähren konnte, dass wenn man dieses Puzzle verkehrt zusammensetzte, etwas Schreckliches geschehen konnte. Immerhin waren diese Dinge von einem Magier erschaffen worden und Magie war etwas, dem man am besten mit Misstrauen begegnete, wen man keine böse Überraschung erleben wollte.

„Na…ich dachte...also.", druckste Deadlyone herum. „Ich meine, irgendetwas wird er doch damit gewollt haben. Wir müssen nur herausfinden was und dann…" er beendete den Satz nicht sondern schlug viel sagend mit der Faust in die flache Hand.

„Und wie gedenkst du das herauszufinden, du Schwachkopf?", bellte Easygoing wütend. „Der Gnom ist tot, schon vergessen. Und es wird ja wohl nicht gerade ein neuer vom Himmel fallen, nur weil wir ihn brauchen."

„Da wäre ich mir jetzt allerdings nicht so sicher.", antwortete Abbefaria und deutete nach oben.

„Wir haben alles.", stellte Risingsun fest. „Ich meine, wenn wir noch etwas in die Packtaschen der Pferde laden, werden sie entweder platzen oder die Tiere werden zusammenbrechen."

„Dann wir sollten aufhören einzukaufen.", stimmte Abumoaham ihr zu. „Magenta? Du kommen?"

„Ja sofort.", antwortete die Hexenmeisterin abwesend. Seit Stunden durchsuchte sie nun schon die im Auktionshaus angebotenen Waren. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie eine Robe von Arcana brauchte und hier und jetzt war die beste Gelegenheit sie zu erstehen. Doch es schien niemand auch nur von so einem Kleidungsstück gehört zu haben. Nebenbei hatte sie eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge entdeckt, die ihr Herz ebenfalls höher schlagen ließen und ja, sie gab es zu, sie hatte sich ablenken lassen. Aber immerhin hatte sie so viel Selbstbeherrschung besessen, sich nicht zu einem überstürzten Kauf hinreißen lassen. Wobei ihr das aufgrund ihrer beschränkten Barschaft auch schwer gefallen wäre. Und das Gold auszugeben, dass Abumoaham ihr großzügig überlassen hatte, wäre ihr nicht richtig vorgekommen. Doch jetzt half alles Sträuben nichts mehr, sie musste diesen Ort der Kauffreude und des Konsums verlassen. Widerstrebend ging sie auf den Ausgang zu.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte eine dunkle Stimme. „Ich mein, ´s is ´n Strickmuster. Ich bin Jäger, ich kann damit nix anfangen."

„Ich würde Euch raten, Euch erst einmal umzuhören.", antwortete eine andere Stimme. „So was hab ich hier noch nie gesehen. Ich würde aber mal schätzen, mehr als ein Gold werdet Ihr dafür wohl nicht kriegen."

Suchend sah sich Magenta um und entdeckte zwei Zwerge. Der mit dem schwarzen geflochtenen Bart, arbeitete, soweit Magenta wusste, hier im Auktionshaus. Der andere mit einer ungezähmten, roten Haarmähne stützte sich auf ein langes Gewehr und hielt ein reichlich zerknittertes Stück Pergament in der Hand. Neben ihm saß ein Schwarzbär auf seinen Hinterpfoten und schnüffelte neugierig an seiner Tasche.

„Aus Berni!", schalt der Zwerg und gab dem Bär einen Klaps mit der flachen Hand auf die Schnauze. „Ich hab gesagt, es gibt nachher was zu fressen. Also was bietet Ihr mir nun, Buckler? Ich meine ´Roben von Arcana` das klingt doch nach was."

Der Auktionator wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich könnt´s in Kommission nehmen. Aber wenn wir es nicht verkaufen können, werden Gebühren fällig."

„Gebühren? Das wird ja immer besser.", polterte der Jäger los und sein Bär brummte zustimmend. „Dann wird ich das Ganze eben mit auf´s Häuschen nehmen. Dann haben wir beide keinen Ärger mehr davon."

Er nickte dem Auktionator noch einmal zu, schulterte seine Waffe und pfiff dem Bären zu, der ihm auf pelzigen Pfoten hinterher tapste. Schnell eilte Magenta ihm nach und gesellte sich wie zufällig zu ihm. Dabei rasten ihre Gedanken. Sie musste dieses Muster haben und wenn es sie alles kostete, was sie hatte.

„Ein schönes Tier.", bemerkte sie beiläufig und deutet auf den Bären, der, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, leicht schielte. „Ist bestimmt ein treuer Kampfgefährte."

Ein wenig geschmeichelt blieb der Zwerg stehen und tätschelte dem Tier den Kopf. „Das auch. Waren grad in Duskwood unterwegs. Hat mir meinen Hals vor dem einen oder anderen Zombie gerettet, das sag ich Euch. Nur frisst er mir leider auch die Haare vom Kopf. Ich hab´s mit dem Fleisch von da probiert, aber das untote Zeug schmeckt ihm einfach nicht. Honigkuchen sind ihm lieber."

„Ihr solltet nicht an der falschen Stelle sparen.", sagte Magenta und versuchte dabei ein ehrliches Gesicht zu machen. „Ich meine, ich bin Schneiderin. Ich weiß, was es heißt, am Hungertuch zu nagen. Und manchmal hat man noch nicht einmal das."

„Ihr seid Schneiderin?", fragte der Zwerg interessiert nach und blickte auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. „Hättet ihr vielleicht Interesse an diesem Muster? Ich habe es gerade gefunden und kann damit nichts anfangen."

Die Hexenmeisterin musste sich beherrschen, um nicht voller Freude zu jubeln. Alles hing davon ab, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht merkte, wie sehr sie das Rezept wollte. „Oh, lasst ich einmal sehen."

Magentas Augen huschten über das komplizierte Muster. Wenn man davon absah, dass die Zutaten sie wahrscheinlich in den Ruin treiben würden, war es durchaus möglich, dass sie diese Robe tatsächlich selbst schneidern konnte. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie meinte, der Jäger müsse es hören und ihre Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen, als sie sich dazu durchrang, das Muster wieder zurückzugeben.

„Ist ganz hübsch.", sagte sie und versuchte uninteressiert zu wirken. „Vielleicht etwas für wochentags. Denn wie ihr seht, besitze ich bereits eine prächtige Robe."

Der Zwerg musterte Magenta, die den Bauch einzog und die Schultern straffte. Inständig hoffte sie, dass ihre Robe prachtvoll wirkte und der Zwerg den Riss am Ärmel nicht bemerkte. Doch sie schien sich umsonst Sorgen zu machen.

„Ist mir alles eins.", brummte er. „Ich dachte nur, ich könnte vielleicht ein bisschen was damit verdienen." In diesem Moment wusste Magenta, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

„Ich will mal nicht so sein.", antwortete sie lächelnd und zückte ihren Geldbeutel. „Ich biete euch 50 Silber dafür. Weil Ihr so freundlich seid und ich einen armen Bären nicht hungern sehen mag."

„Abgemacht.", schlug der Zwerg in den Handel ein und Muster und Silberstücke wechselten ihren Besitzer.

Eilig verabschiedete Magenta sich von dem Jäger, denn sie hatte Abumoaham nicht bescheid gesagt, wohin sie gegangen war. So schnell es eben ging, hetzte sie durch die Menge, als ihr eine breite Gestalt den Weg vertrat.

„Nun sieh mal einer an, wer da unschuldige Zwerge ausnimmt.", schnarrte sie und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Magenta. „Hab ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht."

Magenta, die vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war, brach in erleichtertes Lachen aus.

„Schakal!", rief sie freudig und hätte den Zwerg am liebsten umarmt. Als ihr jedoch einfiel, dass es schwierig werden könnte, jemandem um den Hals zu fallen, der einem nur bis knapp unter die Brust ging, ließ sie es lieber bleiben. Stattdessen beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihm zuzuwinken. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest uns diesmal nicht begleiten."

„Also eigentlich bin nicht ich derjenige von uns, der sich nachts klammheimlich aus dem Staub macht.", meinte der Zwerg augenzwinkernd. „Um was has du meinen Mitzwerg eigentlich betrogen?"

„Ich habe ihn überhaupt nicht betrogen.", entrüstete sich Magenta. „Ich habe ihm lediglich abgekauft, was er nicht brauchen konnte."

„Wie mir scheint, habe ich dir wohl doch mehr beigebrach, als ich dachte.", schmunzelte Schakal und strich sich über den braunen Bart. „Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen, sonst reiten die anderen noch ohne uns los."

Sie fanden die drei übrigen Mitglieder abreisebereit in der Nähe der großen Tore. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz abreisebereit, denn es hatte sich ein ganz entscheidendes Problem eingestellt: Sie mussten sich entscheiden, wohin es gehen sollte.

„Also mir ist es egal, wohin die Reise geht.", sagte Schakal und paffte an seiner Pfeife. „Ich müsste nur kurz etwas mit Ausgrabungsleiter Ironband besprechen."

„Und ich sage, wir reisen ins Brachland ins Tal der Klingenhauer.", warf Risingsun in die Runde. „Diese einst so friedlichen Stacheleber sind verderbt von der Macht eines bösartigen Lichs und müssen geläutert werden."

„Kalimdor mir recht sein.", brummte Abumoaham. „Aber ich müssen suchen große Magierin namens Tabetha in Marschen von Duskwallow. Sie mir zeigen gute neue Zauber. Emanuelle wollen auch dorthin."

„Wo ist Emanuelle eigentlich?", warf Magenta ein, wurde jedoch von Risingsun unterbrochen.

„Na dann ist doch alles geregelt.", sagte die Paladina zufrieden. „Wir reisen nach Kalimdor."

Magenta, die sich über die Unterbrechung ärgerte, deutete auf Bladewarrior. „Hat ihn eigentlich mal jemand gefragt, was er will."

Etwas verlegen ob der geballten Aufmerksamkeit trat der Krieger von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich hab da dieses Buch gefunden.", murmelte er. „Ich würde es gern nach Southshore zurückbringen. Das ist irgendwie in der Nähe der Ruinen von Alterac, hat man mir gesagt."

„Da seht ihr.", schnappte Magenta und dachte im Stillen, dass Bladewarriors Reiseziel gar nicht günstiger hätte liegen können. „Und Schakal hat doch diese Zwergensache zu klären. Auch im Alterac-Gebirge Wir sollten also dorthin reisen."

„Ironbands Ausgrabungsstätte liegt in Loch Modan.", klärte Schakal die Hexenmeisterin wahrheitsgemäß auf und fügte aufgrund ihres mörderischen Gesichtsausdrucks schnell hinzu: „Aber das liegt auf dem Weg ins Alterac-Gebirge. Ist nur ein kleiner Umweg."

„Darf ich mal fragen, warum _du_ eigentlich so unbedingt ins Alterac-Gebirge willst?", fragte Risingsun lauernd. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du das aus reiner Nächstenliebe vorschlägst."

Beinahe wäre Magenta rot geworden, doch sie riss sich zusammen und konterte frech: „Ich war gerade erst im Brachland und würde nur ungern gleich wieder dorthin reisen. Die ständige Luftveränderung ist nicht gut für mich."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann trennen.", fauchte Risingsun wenig überzeugt. „Ich reise mit Abu nach Kalimdor und ihr macht hier in den Östlichen Königreichen, was immer euch auch beliebt."

„Das nicht gehen.", antwortete Abumoaham, bevor Magenta die Gelegenheit fand auf diesen ungeheuerlichen Vorschlag zu reagieren. „Magenta nicht haben eigenes Pferd. Außerdem ich nicht will reisen ohne sie."

Die Hexenmeisterin strahlte den Magier an, der sie an seine liebevoll an seine Seite zog und ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Als Magenta sah, dass Risingsun sie beide beobachtete, legte sie die Arme um Abumoahams Hals und zog ihn in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich. Für einen Moment schien es nur sie beide zu geben, dann jedoch räusperte sich Schakal vernehmlich.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns vielleicht trotzdem noch einmal trennen, bevor wir gemeinsam abreisen um zuerst ins Alterac-Gebirge und dann nach Kalimdor zu reisen.", erklärte der Zwerg. „Denn es bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo Emanuelle abgeblieben ist. Hat jemand eine Idee?"

Abumoaham strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Ich gesprochen mit ihr wegen Tabetha, als wir waren gemeinsam bei Jennea Cannon. Sie uns gesendet in die Marschen. Emanuelle gesagt, sie Idee wie wir können reisen sehr schnell und ich sie soll besuchen in Tüftlerstadt hier in Ironforge. Aber als ich da gewesen, sie niemand hatte gesehen seit zwei Tage. Ich mir nicht kann erklären das."

„Vielleicht hat sie jemand entführt.", mutmaßte Risingsun. „Dann ist es natürlich unsere Pflicht sie zuallererst zu retten."

„Sehe ich auch so.", fiel Bladewarrior ein und sah Beifall heischend in Risingsuns Richtung, doch die Paladina ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Magenta hingegen hielt das immer noch für unwahrscheinlich und auch Schakal schien so seine Zweifel an dieser Theorie zu haben. Er wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her und sagte dann: „Also für mich hört sich das nach irgendeinem schief gegangenen Experiment an. Ich meine, Gnome neigen normalerweise dazu, ihre Erfindungen sorgfältig zu planen, aber ihr wisst ja, wie Emanuelle ist."

Die Anwesenden nickten und jeder dachte, was Schakal nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn die kleine Magierin bei einer ihrer Erfindungen einen Fehler gemacht hatte konnte es durchaus sein, dass sie sie niemals wieder sahen. Trotzdem machten sie sich alle noch einmal auf, um nach der Gnomin zu suchen. Als ihre Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, beschlossen sie, noch eine Nacht zu warten und ansonsten zu fünft aufzubrechen.

In der Nacht lag Magenta wach und starrte an die Decke. Neben sich hörte sie Abumoahams gleichmäßige Atemzüge und ab und zu ein Knacken von den Resten des heruntergebrannten Feuers, das ihr Zimmer im Gasthaus erwärmte. Ansonsten hatten es die Zwerge irgendwie geschafft, die Geräusche der riesigen Stadt durch massive Türen und noch massivere Fensterläden aus dem Raum zu verbannen, so dass die Hexenmeisterin allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken war.

_Ich frage mich wirklich, wo Emanuelle hin ist_, dachte sie. _Ob sie sich tatsächlich…_

_In die Luft gesprengt hat?_, fragte Pizkol und lacht meckernd. _Schon möglich. Oder sie hat versehentlich ein Tor in den wirbelnden Nether geöffnet und wurde von einem marodierenden Teufelsjäger verspeist._

_PIZKOL!_, fluchte Magenta. _Hör auf so etwas Schreckliches zu sagen. Außerdem können Magier gar keine Dämonen beschwören._

_Ach nein?_, fragte der Wichtel in ketzerischem Tonfall zurück. _Was meinst du denn, wie die Hexenmeister einmal angefangen haben. Meinst du vielleicht, irgendein Bauer hat sich eines Morgens gedacht: _Heute bau ich mal keine Kartoffeln an, heute beschwör ich mal Dämonen."

_Nein_, antwortete Magenta ärgerlich. _So einfach war das sicher nicht._

Der Wichtel kicherte. _Hexenmeister waren einst so etwas wie Magier, doch sie suchten und fanden neue Wege, um ihren Hunger nach Macht zu befriedigen. So kamen sie schließlich zu uns. Im Grunde genommen sind also wir, die Dämonen diejenigen, die die…_

Pizkol verstummte plötzlich und ein Gefühl, als würde ihr Honig aus den Ohren fließen wurde bei Magenta übermächtig, als sich Fierneth in den Vordergrund schob.

_Ich glaube, es wird Zeit zu schlafen_, gurrte die Sukkubus. _Obwohl es eine Schande ist, mit so einem Mann an Eurer Seite die Nacht mit Schlafen zu verbringen._

Wütend scheuchte Magenta Wichtel und Sukkubus aus ihren Gedanken und kniff die Augen fest zu. Schlafen konnte sie jedoch nicht, und so stand sie leise auf, zündete sich eine Kerze an und machte es ich in der Nähe des Feuers bequem. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte sie die Zeit genauso gut nutzen um an ihrer neuen Robe von Arcana zu arbeiten. Immerhin würde es länger als nur ein paar Minuten dauern, bis sie die Robe fertig gestellt hatte. Seufzend nahm Magenta eine Nadel zur Hand und wünschte sich, es gäbe für so etwas auch einen passenden Dämon.

Wie versteinert blickten Abbefaria, Ceredrian und Easygoing in den rostroten Himmel über dem verwüsteten Tal. Von dort näherte sich ihnen etwas, das aussah, als hätte man einen Gnom mit ein paar Schnüren an ein großes, weißes Tuch gebunden. Einen Gnom, der winkte.

„Huhu! Vorsicht da unten! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Fallschirm noch hält. Achtung, ich komme!", rief er oder besser gesagt sie von oben und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht ausgerechnet auf den Nachtelfen zu landen.

Mit einem Plumps setzt die Gnomin schließlich auf der Erde auf und wurde sogleich unter den Massen an Stoff begraben, die sich wie ein Wasserfall über das kleine Wesen ergossen. Undeutlich murrend und dumpfe Laute von sich gebend, zuckte die Stofflandschaft ein paar Mal und gab schließlich einen ziemlich verstrubbelte, kleine Frau mit zwei schwarzen Zöpfen frei, die sich die klobige Fliegerbrille von den Augen nahm und die Nachtelfen mit freudig funkelnden, blauen Augen anstrahlte.

„Hallo! Hallo!", rief sie. „Was für eine Landung. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich würde ganz bis nach Ashenvale schweben."

„Was?", begann Abbefaria eine Frage und schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber wie? Und woher?"

„Also das war so.", erklärte die Gnomin und begann mit routinierten Bewegungen die Stoffbahnen zusammenzustecken. „Ich wollte eigentlich in die Marschen von Duskwallow, daher habe ich einen supersicheren Transporter gebaut, aber ich habe ihn wohl falsch programmiert, was dann zur Folge hatte, dass ich am falschen Ort gelandet bin und das nicht nur horizontal sondern auch vertikal gesehen, so dass ich dann auf einmal über dem westlichen Brachland schwebte, was aber nicht so schlimm war, weil ich nämlich auch noch meinen Fallschirm-Umhang dabei hatte, der mich sicher über die Köpfe der ganzen Hordenwachen getragen hat, die mich dann allerdings verfolgten, weswegen ich einen Aufwind nutzte, um noch weiter in diese Richtung zu fliegen und dann schließlich hier zu landen."

„Holt Ihr eigentlich zwischen durch auch einmal Luft?", knurrte Easygoing. „Da wird einem vom zuhören ja schon ganz schwindelig."

„Oh, das sagt man mir öfter.", zwitscherte die Gnomin mit glockenhellem Lachen. „Aber sagt mal, kennen wir uns nicht? Wart ihr nicht mal in Stormwind?"

„Jetzt wo ihr es sagt, kommt Ihr mir tatsächlich bekannt vor.", sagt Ceredrian nachdenklich. „Ihr gehört zu dem Magier, der uns nach Darnassus zurück brachte."

„Oh ja, oh ja!", rief die Gnomin und klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Und ihr seid diejenigen, die meine gute Freundin Magenta so schrecklich zugerichtet habt. Die Arme war an dem Abend noch ganz verstört."

Abbefaria spürte, wie sein Gesicht anfing zu brennen. Er wurde nur recht ungern daran erinnert, wie er sich in Panik an dem erstbesten festgeklammert hatte, das ihm bei seinem Sturz vom Baum unter die Krallen gekommen war. Etwas, auf das er nicht unbedingt stolz war.

Die Gnomin hingegen schien nicht nachtragend zu sein. „Ich freue mich, Euch wieder zu sehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich bei dieser Bruchlandung gleich auf alte Bekannte treffe. Wobei ihr mir Euren Freund dort hinten noch nicht vorgestellt habt."

Wieselflink wuselte sie auf Deadlyone zu und streckte dem verdutzten Schurken ihre Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Emanuelle Fizzlebolt-Shackletrunks. Und Ihr seid?"

„D-Deadlyone.", stotterte der Schurke aus einem Reflex heraus und sah sich anklagend nach den andere Nachtelfen um. „Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt?"

Noch bevor einer seiner Freunde jedoch antworten konnte, hatte Emanuelle bereits das am Boden ausgebreitete Sammelsurium ihres getöteten Artgenossen entdeckt. Mit einem Laut des Entzückens stürzte sich die Gnomin auf die vielen Teile, wühlte darin herum und bestaunte ihren Fund.

„Nitromirglyceronium! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal so etwas in Händen halten würde.", jubelte sie. „Da muss jemand eine ganze Menge Gold dafür hingeblättert haben. Und eine magische Nachrichtenrolle. Oh, dieser Zauber ist kompliziert. Ich frage mich, woher die Kristalle in der Tinte sind. Normaler Quarz ist das nicht. Auch kein Citrin oder Bergkristall. Prasiloith vielleicht…aber nein. Die Enantiomorphie ist ganz untypisch. Aber eine einfache Oszillation einer primären Schwingung könnte einen recht interessanten Effekt erbringen. Man müsste das Ganze nur mit etwas Sprengstoff koppeln und: BUMM!"

Erschrocken fuhren die Nachtelfen bei diesem Ausruf zusammen und sahen einander an.

„Versteht ihr auch nur ein Wort, von dem was sie da sagt?", wisperte Ceredrian

Die Antwort war ein einhelliges Kopfschütteln und ratloses Gesichter.

„Gut, ich dachte schon, ich hätte etwas Wichtiges verpasst.", murmelte der Priester beruhigt. Dann trat er zu Emanuelle und tippte ihr sacht auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch unterbreche. Aber sagt, versteht Ihr etwas von diesen Dingen?"

Die Gnomin sah mit leuchtenden Augen und geröteten Wangen auf. „Verstehen? Ich _lebe_ davon. Oh das ist so genial. Sagt mir, woher habt ihr das alles? Ich dachte immer, Nachtelfen wäre gänzlich hinterwäldlerisch."

Ein Knurren erklang, dann schob Easygoings seinen Cousin höchst unsanft zur Seite und funkelte die Gnomin wütend an. „Wir Nachtelfen haben bereits einen Kultur gehabt, als die Gnome noch damit beschäftigt waren, mit Fell und Nagezähnen unter der Erde herumzukriechen. Also seid vorsichtig, wen Ihr hier beleidigt."

Emanuelle sah ihn freundlich an. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass die meisten Nachtelfen von moderner Technik nicht die geringste Ahnung haben. Es liegt einfach nicht in ihrer Natur."

„Und in der Natur der Gnome scheint es nicht zu liegen, besonders lange zu überleben.", gab hasserfüllt Easygoing zurück und spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden.

Diesen Hinweis hatte Emanuelle verstanden. Ganz langsam legte sie die Pläne aus der Hand, die sie gerade noch studiert hatte, stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und baute sich vor dem großen Nachtelfen auf.

„Ihr wollt es also auf ein Duell ankommen lassen.", piepste sie und ihre blauen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Naja fein. Also los, Nachtelf, zeig mal was du kannst."

„Ich duelliere mich doch nicht mit einem tollwütigen Eichhörnchen.", lachte Easygoing spöttisch.

„Angst zu verlieren?", fauchte Emanuelle. „Dann macht Bekanntschaft mit Wolly."

Mit diesen Worten kramte sie etwas Kleines, Rundes aus ihrer Tasche. Man hörte ein Knirschen, ein Rattern und schließlich wackelte ein Schaf an Emanuelle Seite. Zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein Schaf. Wenn man ein Auge zudrückte und sich etwa eine halbe Meile davon entfernt befand. So jedoch wirkte es wie ein Alptraum aus Zahnrädern, Federn und jeder Menge Wollstoff.

„Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, warum Technik besser ist als Natur.", grinste die Magierin. „Los, Wolly, Attacke!"

Blechern blökend setzte sich das Schaf in Bewegung. Seine Gelenke knarrten verdächtig und man erwartete jeden Moment, dass es auseinanderbrach. Doch es setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort und blieb dann ruckelnd und zuckend vor Easygoing stehen. Es hob den Kopf, blökte noch einmal misstönend…und explodierte.

Steine flogen durch die Luft und der Druck der Explosion fegte die Nachtelfen von den Füßen. Feiner Sandtaub legte sich wie ein Schleier über alles und nahm ihnen die Sicht und den Atem. Hustend und keuchend rappelten sie sich wieder auf um Zeuge eines höchst ungewöhnlichen Anblicks zu werden. Easygoing lag flach auf dem Rücken und auf seiner Brust stand die kleine Gnomin. Über ihrer rechten Hand schwebte ein Feuerball so groß wie Easygoings Kopf und in der linken hielt sie einen Dolch, der geradewegs auf seine Kehle deutete.

„Ich könnte Euch jetzt einfach ins Reich Eurer Vorfahren befördern, Nachtelf.", lächelte Emanuelle. Die Luft um sie herum schien vor Energie zu vibrieren und an den Spitzen ihrer Zöpfe tanzten funkensprühende Entladungen. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich euer Gesicht hätte wegschmelzen können oder Euch in ein kleines Schweinchen verwandeln. Merkt euch das besser für das nächste Mal, wenn Ihr erwägt, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Und wie war doch gleich noch mal Euer Name."

„Easygoing.", antwortete der große Druide gequält.

„Gefällt mir.", antwortete Emanuelle und hüpfte von Easygoings Brust. „Dann wäre das also geklärt. Und jetzt könnte mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, was Ihr mit dem ganzen Sprengstoff eigentlich vorhabt, wenn ihr offensichtlich keine Ahnung habt, wie man damit umgeht."

Die Gnomin bückte sich, um eines der Teile, die vor ihr verstreut langen, aufzuheben, als Bewegung in den am Boden liegenden Druiden kam. Blitzschnell katapultierte er sich hinter die Magierin, packte sie am Nacken und hielt sie wenige Zentimeter vor sein Gesicht.

„So etwas hat noch nie jemand ungestraft mit mir gemacht.", grollte er und entblößte seine spitzen Eckzähne so weit, als wolle er der Gnomin den Kopf abbeißen.

Emanuelle lächelte freundlich. „Nun, vielleicht hat es nur noch nie jemand versucht."

Verblüfft klappte Easygoing den Mund wieder zu und musterte die unbeeindruckte Gnomin. Ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war die einzige Regung, die auf seinem ansonsten bewegungslosen Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Also schön, kleine Frau.", sagte er schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit und setzte Emanuelle vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück. „Einigen wir uns auf ein ´Unentschieden`."

„Aber wir haben doch gar nicht gekämpft.", wunderte sich Emanuelle.

„Und das werden wir auch nicht.", nickt Easygoing. „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als unsere Kampfkraft dadurch zu schmälern, dass ich euch in der Luft zerfetzte."

„Oder ich euch zu einem Häuflein Asche verbrenne.", ergänzte Emanuelle heiter und streckte dem Druiden die Hand hin. „Freunde?"

Der große Nachtelf überlegte einen Augenblick und die anderen hielten unbewusst den Atem an. Jeder von ihnen war froh, dass er nicht in den Kampf hatte eingreifen müssen. Womöglich hätten sie dadurch die Goblins auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Doch was, wenn Easygoing jetzt die Freundschaft der Gnomin ausschlug? Würde sie ihnen dann trotzdem helfen?

Da endlich bewegte sich der große Druide wieder. Er beugte sich herab und die zierliche Hand der Gnomin verschwand in seiner Pranke.

„Freunde.", bestätigte er. „Und nun sagt uns endlich, was wir tun müssen, damit dieser grüne Abschaum von hier verschwindet."

Der Plan, den Emanuelle ihnen unterbreitete, war kompliziert und gewagt. Er erforderte Mut und Wortgewandtheit, daneben noch eine große Portion Unverfrorenheit und Geschicklichkeit und dummerweise mehr Wollstoff, als sie bei sich trugen. Somit strichen sie die Idee zusammen, bis schließlich etwas dabei herauskam, dass keinem besonders behagt, jedoch die einzige Möglichkeit darstellte, die sie hatten: Einer von ihnen würde den Sprengstoff bis in das Herz des Holzfällerlagers bringen müssen.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wer diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird.", sagte Ceredrian und blickte ernst in die Runde. „Denn ohne feige wirken zu wollen, glaube ich nicht, dass ich dafür sehr geeignet wäre."

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung.", brummte Easygoing. „Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ich gehen würde, aber da sich jemand um die Ablenkung kümmern und den Rückzug sichern muss, entfällt diese Lösung. Bleiben eigentlich nur noch zwei Kandidaten übrig."

Abbefaria gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf. „Also schön, ich gehe."

„Was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn.", warf Deadlyone abfällig ein. „Wenn sich jemand in das Lager einschleichen sollte, dann bin ich das."

„Warum ausgerechnet du.", erwiderte Abbefaria ein wenig gekränkt.

„Das ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich.", gab der Schurke zurück. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, um den Moment der Aufmerksamkeit noch ein wenig auszukosten, und zählte dann an seinen langen Fingern auf. „Erstens entdeckt man mich nicht so leicht. Es mag ja sein, dass ihr Druiden versucht, mir in Sachen Anschleichen Konkurrenz zu machen, aber ihr werdet niemals so gut werden wie ich. Zweitens kann ich mich mit meinen Tricks und Kniffen viel besser aus der Affäre ziehen, wenn man mich doch entdecken sollte. Und zu guter Letzt…"

Deadlyone hielt beide Hände hoch und wackelte viel sagend mit allen Fingern. „…bin ich der Einzige, der beim Schleichen auch noch seine Hände benutzen kann."

Dieser Logik mussten sich die anderen wohl oder übel beugen und so überreichte Emanuelle dem Schurken wenig später zwei heikle Pakete.

„Wenn ich den Zauber aktiviere, habt ihr eine stunde Zeit, um die Sprengladungen an Ort und Stelle zu bringen und euch weit genug in Sicherheit zu bringen, damit Ihr Euch nicht gleich mit in die Luft jagt."

„Kein Problem.", winkte der Schurke ab und rieb sich Sekunden später den Hinterkopf, an der Stelle, wo Easygoing ihn mit der flachen Hand getroffen hatte.

„Hör gefälligst zu, was die Gnomin sagt.", herrschte der Druide seinen Bruder an. „In Einzelteilen bist du nämlich noch weniger nütze als sonst."

„Die Bomben müssen hier und hier platziert werden.", erklärte Emanuelle weiter und wies auf die entsprechenden Stellen auf einem flink in den Sand gezeichneten Lageplans des Goblinlagers. „Laut den Plänen befinden sich dort die Schwachstellen, die das gesamte Sägewerk lahm legen können. Es ist ungemein wichtig, dass ihr die Sprengsätze gut versteckt. Sollten sie vorher entdeckt werden, kann jeder, der nur ein wenig von Ingenieurskunst versteht, sie wieder demontieren. Also seid vorsichtig damit."

„Werde ich sein.", antwortete Deadlyone ernst und nahm die beiden in aller Eile zusammengebastelten Bomben an sich. „Wann geht es los?"

„Wann immer Ihr wünscht.", antwortete die Gnomin. „Ich brauche nur die Worte _Azregorn, Haldir, Nockhavis _auszusprechen und _so_ zu machen und dann…oh weh."

Alarmiert sahen die Nachtelfen auf die Papierrollen, die die Außenhülle der Bomben bildeten. Die kleinen, akribisch gezeichneten Runen auf ihrer Oberfläche hatten begonnen wie Würmer über das Papier zu kriechen. Es war unverkennbar, dass ihr Zauber aktiviert worden war. Das Rennen gegen die Zeit hatte begonnen.

„Was stehst du hier noch so rum.", blaffte Easygoing Deadlyone an. „Mach dass du weg kommst, bevor du uns noch alle ins Unglück stürzt."

Das ließ sich der Schurke nicht zweimal sagen. Er grüßte noch ein letztes Mal mit zwei Fingern an seiner Stirn, nahm Anlauf und sprang über den Rand der Klippe. Als die restlichen Nachtelfen und Emanuelle zum Rand stürzten und schon fast erwarteten, einen zerschmetterten Körper am Boden zu finden, sahen sie jedoch nur das braune Sandgestein, auf dem sich nicht einmal mehr Fußsuren abzeichneten. Deadlyone war verschwunden.

„Mistkerl.", brummte Easygoing. „Völlig unnötig, hier so eine Vorstellung zu geben."

Ich weiß auch gar nicht, von wem er das hat.", grinste Ceredrian und fügte dann ernster hinzu. „Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir bereitstehen für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht."

„Warum so pessimistisch?", fragte Abbefaria und wie gut gelaunt in das Tal hinunter. „Deadly wird die Sprengsätze platzieren, wieder hierher zurück schleichen und die Goblins werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Was sollte also schief gehen?"

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Gesichter der anderen drei seiner Geste nicht gefolgt waren, sondern vielmehr auf einen Punkt hinter seinem Rücken fixiert waren. Als der Druide sich umdrehte, blickte er geradewegs auf einen Haufen grüner Gestalten, die weitaus größer waren als die Goblins, von denen er gerade noch gesprochen hatte, und auch wesentlich besser bewaffnet.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas gefunden, dass schief gehen kann.", knurrte Easygoing und machte sich bereit zum Kampf gegen die Orks.


	3. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**

„Lebend bekommt ihr uns nicht!", rief Easygoing und sein heiserer Nachtelfenschrei ging in das zähnefletschende Gebrüll eines wilden Bären über, der sich auf die Hinterbeine erhob um seinen Feinden einen warmen Empfang zu bereiten. Neben ihm erhob sich wie ein Racheengel Ceredrian, umgeben von einem Schild aus weißem Licht, das ihn selbst schützen und seine Feinde blenden sollte. An seiner Seite stand mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck Abbefaria, die Ohren angelegt und unschlüssig, ob er sich in diesem Kampf auf seine körperlichen Kräfte oder sein Wissen um die Kräfte der Natur verlassen sollte. Doch noch bevor sich einer von ihnen auf die überraschten Orks stürzen konnte, trippelte eine kleine Gestalt mit schwarzen Zöpfen auf den Kampfplatz.

„Ich bin Emanuelle Fizzlebolt-Shakletrunks und hiermit fordere ich Euch auf, den Weg freizugeben oder ich sehe mich gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Die Orks - es waren fünf an der Zahl - sahen sich fragend an. Die meisten von ihnen hatten schon einmal Nachtelfen gesehen, doch niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, so unvermittelt auf diese langohrigen Gesellen zu treffen. Nachtelfen galten als zäh und wendig, schwer fassbare Gegner, die jedoch oft genug eine Flucht einem Tod ihm Kampf vorzogen. Sie versteckten sich in den Wäldern und unterhielten eigenartige Beziehungen zu Bäumen, wie jeder wusste. Ihre Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln wie die der unseligen Untoten und sie hatten noch bessere Ohren als die geschickten Trolle, die das Rascheln eines losen Blattes unter deinen Füßen noch auf einen Kilometer Entfernung wahrnehmen konnten. Und sie ließen ihre Frauen kämpfen, auch wenn es manchmal schwierig war, bei diesen dürren Gesellen Mann und Frau auseinander zu halten.

Nachtelfenkriegerinnen hatten jedoch nichts mit den wütenden Furien gemein, in die sich Orkfrauen verwandelten, wenn sie ihr Leben oder das Leben ihrer Sippe bedroht sahen. Vielmehr glichen sie kalten, emotionslosen Schatten, die sich blitzschnell bewegten um einem dann das dreiklingige Schwert in den unbewachten Rücken zu rammen. Nachtelfen hatten keine Ehre und niemand störte sich daran, wenn die eine oder andere von ihnen in einem Kochtopf landete oder jemand Spielzeug für die Kinder aus ihren Ohren bastelte.

Dieses kleine, quiekende Wesen, das sich da vor ihnen aufbaute, war allerdings kein Nachelf, so viel stand fest. Doch was immer es auch war, es fuhr, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden, unbeirrt damit fort auf sie einzureden. Die spitzen Töne, die aus seinem Mund sprudelten, begannen dem Anführer der Orks Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Die gewaltigen Muskelstränge unter seiner grünen Haut spannten sich, als er nach seiner Axt griff. Sie waren gekommen, um den Wunsch einer weisen Schamanin zu erfüllen, die sie in dieses Tal geschickt hatte, um die elenden Goblins aufzuhalten, die sich an den Geistern der Natur versündigt hatten. Doch es hatte keiner gesagt, dass sie dabei nicht auch ein paar Eindringlinge der Allianz zur Strecke bringen konnten.

Einer der anderen Orks stieß den Anführer an. „Einer von ihnen scheint ein Druide zu sein.", flüsterte er. „Sieh nur, er hat sich in einen Bären verwandelt. Maggran Earthbinder wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir uns mit ihm auf einen Kampf einlassen."

Der Anführer grollte und stieß seinen Kumpan grob vor die Brust. „Was bist du, ein Ork oder ein Feigling? Auch ich achte die Einstellung der Tauren, aber du siehst doch, dass sie uns feindlich gesinnt sind. Willst du, dass sie uns in den Rücken fallen? Außerdem kenne ich jemanden, der sicherlich ein gutes Kopfgeld für diese Elfen zahlen wird. Also los, lasst uns ein paar Schädel spalten. Mit dem dieses nervtötenden, kleinen Ding da fangen wir an."

Der Ork packte seine Axt fester und trat einen Schritt vor. Die Nachtelfen quittierten diesen Schritt mit wachsender Anspannung. Mit einem Grinsen wandte der Ork sich dem fiependen Bündel zu seinen Füßen zu und hob die Doppelklingen-Axt hoch über seinen Kopf. Er würde nicht mehr als ein Schlag brauchen, rechnete er, als das Wesen begann, mit flinken Fingern etwas aus seiner Tasche zu zerren. Misstrauisch verharrte der Ork in seiner Bewegung. Etwas, das wie weiße Wolle aussah, kam zum Vorschein. Wollte das Ding sich etwa ergeben? Wenn ja, dann hatte seine weiße Fahne eine sehr eigenartige Form mit vier Beinen, einem klappernden und ratternden Rumpf und einem Kopf, aus dem ein misstönendes Geräusch kam. Es sah fast aus wie ein…

„Runter!", brüllte einer seiner Kameraden warnend, doch noch bevor der Ork sich zurückziehen konnte, explodierte das Schaf. Steine und Geröll flogen dem Ork um die Ohren, Staub drang in seine platte Nase und der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu vibrieren. Und ein Ork aus Durotar wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn die Erde bebte. Dann sah man möglichst schnell zu, dass man sicheren Halt fand und betete, dass die Geister der Erde sich bald wieder beruhigten. Auf allen Vieren kroch er wieder zu seinem Kameraden zurück, als ein knirschendes Krachen erklang, gefolgt von den Schreien ihrer Gegner. Als der Anführer den Kopf wieder hob, war die Hälfte der Klippe verschwunden und mit ihnen die Nachtelfen und das andere kleine Wesen. Es sah so aus, als hätten die Geister der Erde entschieden, wie diese Zusammenkunft ausging.

-

Eine Explosion erschütterte die Erde und Magenta zog automatisch den Kopf ein und rückte etwas näher an Abumoaham, der hinter ihr auf dem Pferd saß. Sie hatten Loch Modan noch nicht vollkommen umrundet, doch schon jetzt war es unverkennbar, wo sich die Ausgrabungsstätte der Zwerge befand: Dort, wo der meiste Lärm herkam.

„Verdammte Troggs!", brüllte jemand und kurz darauf erklang das charakteristische Geheul eines dieser hässlichen Wesen, wenn man ihm einen schweren Gegenstand gegen den überdimensionierten Schädel schlug. „Los, macht, dass ihr wegkommt. UND FRESST NICHT WIEDER…"

Etwas explodierte erneut gefolgt von einem Klatschen und dem verzweifelten Gebrüll eines Zwergs, der versuchte, eine ganze Herde von Troggs davon abzuhalten, seine Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu vertilgen. Als die Troggs jedoch den Reitertross kommen sahen, liefen sie, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, davon; nicht ohne jedoch noch einen Happen für den Weg mitzunehmen, wie eine dritte Explosion bewies. Völlig außer Puste blieb ein Zwerg mit kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren und einem einstmals sorgfältig geflochtenen Bart neben den Abenteurern stehen. Er zog ein riesiges Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich schnaufend Schweiß und eine rote Schmiere, die irgendwann einmal ein Trogg gewesen sein musste, aus dem Gesicht.

„Verfluchte Biester.", knurrte er. „Klauen wie die Raben und fressen mein ganzes Dynamit. Man würde meinen, sie kapieren irgendwann einmal, was passiert, wenn sie es ins Maul stecken."

„Ausgrabungsleiter Ironband, nehme ich an?", fragte Risingsun und stieg wie alle anderen von ihrem Reittier. „Stormpike schickt uns zu Euch. Er sagt, Ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen? Sollen wir ein paar dieser Troggs für Euch schlachten?"

Etwas verwundert musterte der Ausgrabungsleiter die junge Menschenfrau, die so gar nicht nach einem blutrünstigen Raubritter aussah, auch wenn sie sich wie einer anhörte.

„Nein, nein.", wiegelte er ab. „Diese Troggs sind zwar lästig, aber m Grunde genommen feige und dumm. Allein ihre Kraft und die Tatsache, dass sie manchmal zu dumm sind um feige zu sein, macht sie gefährlich. Die Nachricht, die ich Stormpike sandte, sandte ich aus anderen Gründen. Einer meiner besten Männer ist verschwunden. Ich hatte ihn beauftragt, die Ausgrabungsstätten im Ödland zu besichtigen und mir dann Bericht zu erstatten."

„Warum _hatte_?", fragte Schakal nach. Neben ihm suchte der stattliche Widder, den er sich auf einem Gehöft in Dun Morogh gekauft hatte, auf dem kargen Steinboden nach Futter.

„Nun, weil er niemals zurückgekehrt ist.", erklärte Ironband und machte sich daran, die verteilt liegende Ausrüstung wieder einzusammeln. „Ich selbst kann diese Grabung hier nicht allein lassen, doch es sollte jemand ins Ödland reisen und nachsehen, was aus ihm geworden ist. Die letzten Berichte, die er mir sandte, waren alles andere als beruhigend."

„Was stand denn in dem Bericht?", hakte Risingsun nach ohne sich um die unausgesprochene Aufforderung des Zwergs zu kümmern."

Ironband strich sich über seinen Bart und überlegte. „Nun ja, darin stand, dass bei den Ausgrabungen in Uldaman uralte Urnen gefunden wurden. Ich glaube, es könnte ein Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Urnen und den Götzen bestehen, die ich in meiner Grabung hier fand. Auf jeden Falls scheinen diese Dinge eine beunruhigende Wirkung auf die Troggs zu haben. Ich müsste beides untersuchen und herausfinden, ob irgendein Zusammenhang besteht."

„Mit anderen Worten, Ihr braucht eigentlich diese Urnen.", schlussfolgerte Risingsun.

„Ähm ja.", antwortete der Ausgrabungsleiter verwirrt. „Aber ich wüsste auch gern, was mit Agmond geschehen ist."

Die Paladina ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und legte dem Ausgrabungsleiter eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich fürchte, euer Freund weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Ihr sagt ja selbst, dass er allein unterwegs war in einem Gebiet, in dem Eure Ausgrabungen Dutzende von wütenden Troggs aufgescheucht haben."

„Ja aber Agmond war stark.", wandte der Ausgrabungsleiter ein, dem der Verlauf des Gesprächs sichtlich nicht schmeckte. „Wenn er auf Troggs gestoßen wäre, hätte er sicherlich einige von ihnen erschlagen."

„Ihr sagt es selbst. _Einige_.", antwortete Risingsun. „Ich rate Euch, sprecht ein Gebet für Euren Freund, während wir Euch ein paar dieser Urnen besorgen. Uldaman liegt gleich am nördlichen Rand des Ödlandes. Wenn wir straff reiten, sollten wir innerhalb eines Tages hin und wieder zurück kommen. Rechnet also bei Sonnenuntergang wieder mit uns."

Damit drehte die Paladina sich um und sah ihre Begleiter auffordernd an. „Also los, wir gehen nach Uldaman"

„Aber warum wir nicht suchen nach verlorenem Freund?", fragte Abumoaham, während er Magenta in den Sattel half und sich dann hinter ihr auf das Pferd setzte.

„Weil ich schon einmal im Ödland war.", erklärte Risingsun und ließ ihren Schimmel antraben. „Dieses Gebiet ist riesig und man könnte dort Tage herumirren, um eine halb im Sand vergrabenen Zwergenleiche zu suchen. Wer von dort verloren geht, den findet niemand mehr wieder. Aasgeier und Kojoten sorgen leider sehr zuverlässig dafür. Es wäre Zeitverschwandung, auch wenn ich natürlich alle Hochachtung vor dem Verstorbenen habe und ihm ein anständiges Begräbnis mehr als alles andere wünschen würde."

„Das sein gutes Grund.", bestätigte der Magier und schickte sich an, der voranreitenden Paladina zu folgen. Da fiel sein Blick auf Schakal, der etwas nachdenklich ins Leere starrte.

„Du kommen?", fragte er.

Der Schurke schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinem Widder die Hand auf den Hals. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich das hier allein erledigen würde.", sagte er dann in entschlossenem Ton. „Es ist nicht Sache der Zwerge, Dinge schnell zu erledigen. Es kommt darauf an, dass man sie richtig macht. Und es ist richtig, zunächst nach diesem Agmond zu suchen."

„Wenn du willst, begleiten wir dich.", bot Magenta an, die sich ein wenig schuldig fühlte, weil sie Risingsun insgeheim zustimmen musste, was die Suche nach dem vermissten Zwerg anging. Allerdings hätten sie, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, auch gar nicht hier Halt gemacht.

„Ja, wenn wir alle zusammen suchen, finden wir diesen Agmond sicherlich schnell.", fiel Bladewarrior begeistert ein.

„Nein.", sagte Schakal entschlossen. „Risingsun hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass man hier nicht nach einem Überlebenden suchen sollte. Und ihr Menschen habt noch viel vor. Geht also, reitet von hier aus gleich nach Southshore und lasst mich diese Sache auf Zwergenart zu Ende bringen! Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns schneller wieder sehen, als man annehmen sollte. "

„Aber…", begann Abumoaham, doch der Zwerg schnitt ihm mit einer resoluten Geste das Wort ab.

„Wisst ihr, ich fühle mich nicht recht wohl mit all diesen Reisen.", erklärte Schakal und man sah ihm an, dass es ihm schwer fiel so viele seiner Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Ich bin ein Zwerg versteht ihr? Es treibt mich nicht hinaus in die Welt um festzustellen, dass es zu hause so viel besser ist. Deswegen bitte ich euch, ohne mich weiter zu reisen."

Niemand erwiderte etwas darauf bis Risingsun schließlich von ihrem Schlachtross stieg. Sie zog ihren Handschuh aus und reichte Schakal ihre Rechte. Als der Zwerg einschlug nickte sie ihm zu.

„Passt auf Euch auf.", sagte sie schlicht, zog ihren Handschuh wieder an und ging zurück zu ihrem Pferd.

Reihum verabschiedeten sich die Menschen von ihrem Zwergenfreund und ließen die kurze, muskulöse Gestalt zusammen mit ihrem Widder am Rande der Ausgrabungsstätte zurück. Als Magenta sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte, war er bereits wieder auf sein Reittier gestiegen und ritt in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Nachdenklich sah die Hexenmeisterin ihm nach, bis die Bäume am Seeufer ihn vollends verdeckten.

Es war seltsam, wie sehr man sich an jemanden gewöhnte, der irgendwie immer da war, nie viel redete und doch eine Lücke hinterließ, als er ging. Passend zu ihrer gedrückten Stimmung fing es gleich hinter dem Pass ins Sumpfland an zu regnen und so trottete die geschrumpfte Schar mit hängenden Köpfen und durchweichten Kleidern in Richtung des Passes, der sie ins Aratihochland führen sollte.

-

Mit gewaltigem Getöse rauschte die abgebrochene Erdscholle in die Tiefe, riss Felsbrocken und kleine Bäume mit sich und schlitterte unaufhaltsam auf das Holzfällerlager zu. Immer schneller und schneller wurde die wilde Rutschpartie und endete schließlich einem dumpfen Knall an einem abgestorbenen Baumstumpf. Abbefaria wurde nach vorne katapultiert, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und wurde wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt von einem großen Holzstapel gebremst. Stöhnend rappelt er sich auf und sah sich nach seinen Freunden um.

Auch Easygoing schien den Sturz relativ gut überstanden zu haben, was man von der Gnomin, die leblos zwischen seinen Bärenkiefern hing, nicht unbedingt sagen konnte. Wie es schien, war sie von etwas am Kopf getroffen worden, denn sie war bewusstlos und blutete aus einer Wunde an ihrer Stirn. Auf ihrem Rücken hatten sie den Umhang, mit dem sie bei ihrer Ankunft zu Boden geschwebt war; er hatte sich nicht geöffnet

Abbefaria wollte sich gerade nach Ceredrian umsehen, als eine Stimme in seiner Nähe keifte: „Eindringlinge! Schnappt sie euch!"

Sekunden später wimmelte es nur so von Goblins, die allesamt bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren und keinen Hehl daraus machten, dass, wer immer auch in ihre Lager eindrang, mit tödlichen Konsequenzen zu rechnen hatte. Noch waren die beiden Druiden von dem Holzstapel verdeckt, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis einer der Goblins auf die Idee kam, dahinter zu schauen. Wenn sie allein gewesen wären, wäre es den beiden Druiden ein Leichtes gewesen, sich davon zu schleichen, doch mit ihrer kostbaren Fracht beladen, würden sie sich nicht einfach davon stehlen können.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", wisperte Abbefaria dem Bären ins Ohr. „Wir können unmöglich entkommen. Deadly ist noch irgendwo im Lager unterwegs, von Ceredrian ist nirgends eine Spur zu sehen und wir haben diese unsägliche Gnomin am Hals."

Ein Grollen antwortete ihm und Easygoing legte die Gnomin vorsichtig auf den Boden. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück und erklärte gehetzt: „Es gibt nur die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns trennen. Allein haben wir vielleicht eine Chance, ihnen zu entkommen. Falls doch einer von uns gefangen werden sollte, müssen wir eben hoffen, dass wir ihn irgendwie befreien können."

Abbefaria nickte stumm. Ihm gefiel dieser Plan gar nicht, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er deutet auf die bewusstlose Gnomin. „Und was machen wir mit ihr?"

„Ich werde sie mitnehmen.", gab Easygoing widerwillig zurück. „Ich bin stärker als du und kann sie besser tragen. Aber ich brauche meine Zähne und Klauen du wirst sie mir auf den Rücken binden, wenn ich mich in einen Bären verwandelt habe."

In Windeseile entfalteten die beiden Druiden den Umhang mit den vielen Schnüren, während die quäkenden Schreie der Goblins immer näher kamen. Dann verwandelte sich Easygoing wieder und Abbefaria band die Gnomin so gut es ging an seinem Rücken fest. Es sah ein wenig aus, als hätte sein Freund einen Rucksack um, doch dem jungen Druiden war nicht zum Scherzen zumute. So gab er Easygoing ein Zeichen, dass er fertig war, und verwandelte sich selbst in eine Raubkatze. Wenn Easygoing mit der Pranke zweimal auf den Boden klopfte, würde er nach rechts um den Holzstapel herumsprinten, während sein Freund das Gleiche auf der linken Seite tat. So, so hofften sie zumindest, würden die Goblins verwirrt genug sein, um nicht sofort auf einen von ihnen zu schießen. Nervös machte der Druide sich bereit zum Sprung.

„Da!", gellte ein Schrei ganz in ihrer Nähe. "Einer dieser elenden Elfen! Los! Fangt ihn!"

Alarmiert machten die beiden Druiden sich kampfbereit und rechneten jeden Augenblick damit, von einer Horde Goblins überrannt zu werden, doch die Schreie der grünen Gesellen entfernten sich sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen immer weiter von ihnen. Die Erkenntnis, warum das so war, traf Abbefaria wie en Eimer kaltes Wasser: Sie mussten Ceredrian gesehen haben. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke des Holzstapels und sah, wie die Goblins zur Mitte des Lagers strömten. Doch konnte er dort niemanden entdecken, bis er bemerkte, dass die Goblins allesamt nach oben starrten. Da endlich entdeckte auch er die weiße Gestalt, die langsam vom Himmel herab geschwebt kam. Der Priester hatte wieder einmal seinen Levitationszauber benutzt und dabei anscheinend nicht mit einberechnet, wohin der leichte Fall ihn tragen würde. So bildete er ein leichtes Ziel, für die Goblins, die nun zu Dutzenden Schusswaffen gezogen hatten und nur darauf warteten, dass der Eindringling in Reichweite kam. Es konnte nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis sie feuerten.

_Wir müssen etwas unternehmen_, maunzte er und begriff im selben Augenblick, dass Easygoing ihn wieder einmal nicht verstand. Doch er hatte keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, so wirbelte er auf den Hinterpfoten herum und sprintete mitten auf die versammelten Goblins zu.

Während seine Pfoten ihn über umgestürzte Holzstämme und Öllachen trugen, verlangte ein Teil seines Bewusstseins zu wissen, was er dort tat. Wenn die Goblins erst einmal bemerkten, so würde er statt des Priesters im Kugelhagel sterben. Was er brauchte, war eine Ablenkung und zwar eine wirksame. Wenn doch nur Deadly die Explosionen früher auslösen würde, dann könnten sie in der Verwirrung vielleicht entkommen. Allerdings war es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Schurke etwas von ihrem Dilemma mitbekommen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte Abbefaria hinter sich ein Brüllen und er musste sich nicht umschauen um zu wissen, dass Easygoing die Situation nun ebenfalls erfasst hatte und entschlossen war zu handeln. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und geschärften Krallen rollte eine Welle aus Fell und Wut auf die verdatterten Goblins zu, die nun zum ersten Mal bemerkten, dass sie es nicht nur mit einem Gegner zu tun hatten. Einige von ihnen erholten sich jedoch erschreckend schnell von ihrem Schrecken und legten wuchtig wirkende Schießeisen auf den heranstürmenden Bären an.

Wild entschlossen macht Abbefaria einen Satz und landete mitten vor der ersten Reihe der Goblin. Er fauchte wild und schlug einem der ersten Goblins die Flinte aus der Hand. Dann war auch Easygoing heran und fegte mit einem Prankenschlag gleich mehrere der grünen Wichte von den Füßen. Sein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll erschütterte die nahe stehenden Goblins bis ins Mark und nicht wenige starrten den Bären lediglich aus kugelrunden Augen an, bis sie sich wieder der Waffen in ihren Händen bewusst wurden. Ein erster Schuss löste sich und durchschlug die Schulter des Bären. Brüllend warf er sich auf den Schützen und zermalmte ihn mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb. Ein zweiter Schuss pfiff Abbefaria um die Ohren und verfehlte den Druiden nur um Haaresbreite. Entsetzt duckte er sich, um dem Angreifer gleich darauf die Krallen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Da plötzlich fiel etwas Dunkles vom Himmel herab und landete mitten unter den Goblins.

„Ihr habt Euch mit den falschen Nachtelfen angelegt.", grollte das Wesen, dessen gesamter Körper von wabernden Schatten umspült wurde. „Jetzt rennt um Euer Leben!"

Ein Laut, wie ihn Abbefaria noch nie gehört hatte, gellte durch das Tal und durchfuhr den Druiden bis in die Haarspitzen. Nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Drang, sich kurzerhand umzudrehen und so weit wie möglich von der Quelle des Geräuschs fortzulaufen. Die Goblins dagegen ließen voller Entsetzen ihre Waffen fallen und rannten, als wäre eine ganze Herde Dämonen hinter ihnen her. Und Abbefaria konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn Ceredrian, den der Druide nun trotz seiner Verwandlung erkannt hatte, sah wirklich zum Fürchten aus. Das Rätsel darum, warum der weißhaarige Priester auf einmal wie die Reinkarnation eines Alptraums wirkte, mussten sie jedoch auf später verschieben, denn einer der Goblins hatte sich ein Herz gefasst und schweres Geschütz aufgefahren.

Eine menschenähnliche Maschine mit riesigen, rotieren Sägeblättern kam ratternd und funkensprühend auf sie zu gewankt. Der wagemutige Goblin, der hinter dem Steuer der Rodungsmaschine saß, lachte irre und seine Augen glühten voller Mordlust.

„Sterbt, Elfen!", gackerte er und kippte dann urplötzliche mit verdrehten Augen nach vorn. Ein Dolch, der aus seinem Rücken ragte, hatte ihm ein schnelles Ende bereitet. Führerlos ratterte die Maschine an den Nachtelfen vorbei, stieß gegen einen Baumstumpf und kippte dann mit einem quietschenden Laut zur Seite. Gurgelnd und zuckend erstarben ihre Bewegungen, während eine schlanke Gestalt in dunkler Lederkleidung über sie hinwegsetzte und sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte.

„Euch kann man auch nicht alleine lassen.", schimpfte Deadlyone, während er einen weiteren Goblin mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte. Sein Blick fiel auf Ceredrian. „Wohl in Maschinenöl gebadet, was?"

„Erkläre ich später.", wimmelte der Priester ab und blickte sorgenvoll auf die heranstürmenden Goblins. „Wie es aussieht, haben sich unsere Freunde von ihrem anfänglichen Schrecken erholt. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte Easygoing und setzte sich ohne zu zögern an die Spitze der Gruppe. Er rannte ein paar der Goblins, die das Pech gehabt hatten, schneller zu sein als ihre Kameraden, einfach über den Haufen und hielt dann auf die nahen Berge zu. Dort, so hoffte er wohl, würden sie ihre Verfolger abschütteln können. Zuvor jedoch würden sie durch den See schwimmen müssen, der sich am Fuße eines steilen Wasserfalls gebildet hatte.

„Nein, nicht in die Richtung!", rief sein Bruder ihm nach „Dort habe ich…"

Eine gewaltige Explosion verschluckte den restlichen Satz des Schurken und die Konstruktion, die die Goblins unterhalb des Wasserfalls an den Fels gehängt hatten, brach in sich zusammen. Ein Wasserrad so groß, dass es zehn Männer gebraucht hätte um es zu umspannen, löste sich aus seiner Verankerung und stürzte in die Tiefe. Felsen, scharfkantige Holzstücke und brennende Maschinenteile ergossen sich wie ein tödlicher Regen in das Tal und genau auf die am Ufer stehenden Nachtelfen zu.

In diesem Moment dachte Abbefaria nicht mehr nach. Es war, als hätten seine Pfoten automatische die Kontrolle übernommen, um ihn so weit wie möglich von der Einschlagstelle der Trümmer wegzubringen. Er sah nicht nach rechts und nicht nach links, während er im Zickzack durch das Holzfällerlager preschte. Kugeln pfiffen ihm um die Ohren und zerfetzten die kümmerlichen Reste der Vegetation, die Maschinen bis dahin verschont hatten. Fast glaubte der Druide schon, er würde den Rand des Lagers unverletzt erreichen, als ein Geschoss ihn in die Seite traf.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls brachte Abbefaria zum Straucheln, er prallte hart auf die Erde und kugelte haltlos durch den Staub. Ein brennender Schmerz flutete seine Sinne und er spürte, wie warmes Blut sein Fell tränkte. Als er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, knickten seine Hinterpfoten ein. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie gleich drei Goblins siegessicher auf ihn zustürmten. Einer von ihnen blieb stehen, hob seine Waffe und zielte genau auf den Kopf der großen Raubkatze.

Ergeben schloss Abbefaria die Augen. Sein Atem rasselte pfeifend durch seine Lungen, das Blut quoll weiter aus seinen Wunden. Er wusste, dass er, selbst wenn er sich zurückverwandeln und den Blutfluss stoppen konnte, nicht mehr die Kraft haben würde, es mit den drei Goblins aufzunehmen. Und auch dann hätte er immer noch schneller sein müssen, als der Finger am Abzug der Waffe des Goblins...der immer noch nicht geschossen hatte.

Verwirrt öffnete der Druide die Augen wieder und sah, wie der Goblin entsetzt auf etwas starrte, das hinter Abbefaria den Berg hinunterstürmte. Der Druide hörte Hufgetrappel, ein großer Schatten setzte in einem gewaltigen Sprung über ihn hinweg und die wirbelnden Hufe eines Hirsches katapultierten den ersten der Goblins mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft. Eine Hand, die gänzlich aus knorrigen Wurzeln zu bestehen schien schoss vor, und der zweite Goblin folgte dem ersten auf dem Fuße. Zitternd legte der letzte Goblin seine Waffe zu Füßen des wutentbrannten Hüters des Hains nieder, hob entschuldigend lächelnd die leeren Hände und gab Fersengeld. Er kam nicht weit, denn auf eine Geste des Hüters hin schossen Wurzelstränge aus dem Boden hervor und fesselten den Goblin an Ort und Stelle. Dann erst drehte das Wesen, das den Rumpf eines Hirsches und den Oberkörper eines Nachtelfen hatte, Abbefaria den Kopf zu.

„Bleibt liegen", sagte der Hüter und es klang wie das Knarren einer Eiche im Sturm. „Ich werde zunächst noch Eure Freunde befreien."

Der Hüter wollte schon über einen Baumstamm hinweg setzen, als Abbefaria sich zurückverwandelte. „Shan'do wartet.", rief er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. „Diese Goblins. Es sind zu viele. Lasst mich Euch helfen."

Der Hüter des Hains verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Euer Verhalten ehrt Euch, junger Druide, doch auch wenn ich bei dieser Erkundung der Goblins und ihrer Schandtaten an den Scherwindklippen nicht vorhatte, mich ihnen zu zeigen oder gar mit ihnen zu kämpfen, so bedeutet das nicht, dass ich unvorbereitet wäre. Und niemand hat gesagt, dass ich allein kämpfen würde."

Der Hüter hob die rechte Hand, die wie ein blühender Zweig geformt war, und wies auf die toten Bäume, die um Abbefaria herumstanden. Beschwörende Gesten und gemurmelte Worte wanden sich wie Efeuranken um das tote Holz. Unter den staunenden Augen des Druiden begannen die leblosen Stämme wieder Blätter hervor zu treiben, Äste sprossen aus ihren Seiten und aus der borkigen Rinde formten sich Gesichter. Klauenartige Hände streckten sich an den Enden der Zweige, Wurzeln wurden aus dem Boden gezerrt, leuchten grüne Augen gerieben und knarzende Stimmen verlangten zu wissen, wo ihre Hilfe vonnöten war.

„Vorwärts, meine Freunde! Andu-falah-dor!", rief der Hüter des Hains und gehorsam setzten sich die Treants, die Baumgeister, die er mit seinem Zauber erweckt hatte, in Bewegung um Rache zu nehmen für das, was die Goblins ihnen angetan hatten.

Was folgte war ein Kampf von Natur gegen Maschine, der unter anderen Umständen sicherlich nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen wäre. Doch _gut organisiert_ und _besonnen _waren Eigenschaften, durch die sich Goblins im Allgemeinen nicht auszeichneten und so gelang es dem Hüter des Hains in der allgemeinen Unordnung, Abbefarias Freunden den Rückzug zu sichern, bevor der Zauber, mit dem er die Bäume zu kurzem Leben erweckt hatte, wieder verflog.

An einem kleinen See ein ganzes Stück bergaufwärts legten sie schließlich eine rast ein um ihre Wunden zu säubern. Ceredrian, der wieder zu seinem alten Äußeren zurückgeehrt war, mühte sich redlich mit seinen heilenden Kräften und auch die beiden Druiden taten, was sie konnten, um für das restliche Stück des Weges wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Einzig Deadlyone, der weder verletzt war noch etwas vom Heilen verstand, langweilte sich sichtbar.

„Sag mal, Cere!", rief er von einem Stein aus, von dem er beauftragt worden war, den Weg ins Tal zu beobachten. „Was war das vorhin eigentlich für ein Trick mit diesen wabernden Schatten um dich herum. Man hätte fast Angst vor dir bekommen können."

Ceredrian, der gerade einen weiteren Heilzauber über Abbefarias Verletzung sprach, runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist etwas, das ich während meiner Studien gelernt habe. Es scheint, als würden Priester noch weit mehr können, als beten und singen."

„Und unvorsichtige Druiden wieder zusammenflicken.", grinste Deadlyone, der die Anspielung seines Cousin durchaus verstanden hatte. Er selbst war es gewesen, der den Priester oft genug mit solchen und ähnlichen Beleidigungen aufgezogen hatte. „Aber was war das nun eigentlich?"

„Etwas, das ich nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzen werde.", erklärte Ceredrian sachlich und blickte dem Schurken direkt in die Augen. „Und jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn wir das Thema beenden könnten."

Es war deutlich, dass Deadlyone einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, den er normalerweise schamlos ausgenutzt hätte. Doch zu Abbefarias Verwunderung sagte er nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich lediglich um, um wieder seiner Aufgabe als Wächter nachzugehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Druide seinen Freund, der sich nun darum bemühte, die bewusstlose Emanuelle wieder zu erwecken. Anscheinend gab es tatsächlich Seiten an Ceredrian, die ihm bis jetzt verborgen geblieben waren, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich kennen lernen wollte.

Emanuelle seufzte leise, als Ceredrian die Hand auf ihre verletzte Stirn legte. Er murmelte einige Worte der Heilung, dann flogen die Augenlider der Gnomin ruckartig nach oben, sie sprang auf und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Wo sind diese Orks?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Und ooohhh…"

Die strahlend blauen Augen hatten den Hüter des Hains erfasst, der sich freundlich zu ihr herabbeugte. „Mein Name ist Behüter Albagorm. Es freut mich, dass es Euch besser geht."

„A-angenehm.", krächzte Emanuelle einigermaßen verwirrt und vergaß ganz, sich selbst vorzustellen. Eifrig kramte sie in ihren Taschen nach Pergament und Zeichenkohle. „Das muss ich mir aufschreiben."

„Dazu werdet ihr in meinem Hain mehr als genug Gelegenheit haben.", schmunzelte der Behüter. „Doch jetzt sollten wir aufbreche. Der Weg bis zum Gipfel ist noch weit."

Easygoing erhob sich, ließ prüfend die geheilte Schulter im Gelenk kreisen und warf dann einen Blick auf die Gnomin. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch besser wieder tragen. Denn, nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber Eure Beine sind kurz und Ihr würdet uns nur aufhalten."

„Auch ich würde mich anbieten, Euch zu tragen.", sagte der Behüter. „Auf meinem Rücken ist mehr als genug Platz."

„Oh, das ist nicht nötig.", lächelte die Gnomin, deren Wangen einen verräterischen Rotton angenommen hatten. „Aber ich habe für solche Fälle vorgesorgt."

Sie begann etwas aus ihrem Rucksack zu ziehen, von dem Abbefaria feststellt, dass es eigentlich gar keinen Platz in der kleinen Tasche hätte haben dürfen. Sie klappte, drückte, zog und schraubte und am Schluss stand etwas neben der Gnomin, das etwas doppelt so groß war wie sie und entfernt an einen Weitschreiter erinnerte. Einen Weitschreiter aus Metall.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Blinky, mein Mechanoschreiter.", sagte Emanuelle und drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf an dem Ding, das daraufhin zu rasselndem, schepperndem Leben erwachte. Kleine Rauchwolken stoben aus dem, was bei einem Vogel der Schwanz gewesen wäre und statt der Augen besaß das Ding zwei glühende Lampen, die sich jetzt auf Emanuelle richteten. Ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus einem Trillern und einem Glucksen klang, kam aus der Maschine, dann legte sie sich flach auf die Erde, so dass die Gnomin aufsteigen konnte.

Behände kletterte Emanuelle auf den Rücken des Metallvogels, drückte einen weiteren Knopf und strahlte die Nachtelfen dann von ihrem ruckenden und zuckelnden Gefährt aus an. „Also von mir aus können wir los."

„Mir scheint, wir haben noch die eine oder andere Überraschung von unserem Gast zu erwarten.", brummte Easygoing und blickte Emanuelle nach, die auf ihrem Mechanoschreiter bereits ein ganzes Stück vorausgeeilt war. Die scheppernden Geräusche der Maschine hallten weithin hörbar von den Bergen wieder und ihre merkwürdig hopsenden Bewegungen führten dazu, dass sich der Magen des Druiden nur beim Zusehen merklich hob und senkte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie angenehmer Natur sind."

„Du bist doch nur beleidigt, weil sie nicht auf dir reiten wollte.", grinste Deadlyone schadenfroh. „Vielleicht wenn du einen Sattel hättest und so ein hübsches Zaumzeug mit Glöckchen..."

„Ich geb dir gleich Glöckchen.", grollte der Druide und nahm die Verfolgung des Schurken auf, der sich Haken schlagend vor seinem Bruder in Sicherheit brachte. Lachend folgten die restlichen Mitglieder des kleinen Trosses ihnen auf dem Weg, der sich geradewegs zum Gipfel des höchsten Berges des Steinkrallengebirges empor schlängelte.

-

Dicke Tropfen fielen unablässig vom Himmel und bildeten einen dichten Vorhang aus Grau, hinter dem sich die hügelige Landschaft des Arathihochlandes wie eine scheue Jungfrau verbarg. Es gab keinen Ahnhaltspunkt, wo in dem Schlamm unter den Hufen der Pferde sich noch ein Weg verbarg und wo sie bereits in die Irre gegangen waren, seit dem sie den Thandol-Übergang hinter sich gelassen hatten. Magenta hatte sich gewünscht, einmal von der gewaltigen Brücke hinunter in den Fluss schauen zu können, der die Landmassen Azeroths und Lordaerons voneinander trennte. Doch die von unzähligen Füßen glatt polierten Steine waren glitschig gewesen, die Brüstungen marode und einen Sturz in das tief unter ihnen liegende Wasser hatte die Hexenmeisterin nicht riskieren wollen. So waren sie dicht an dicht über die Mitte des gigantischen Bauwerks geritten, dessen Ausmaße hinter dem dichten Regenschleier nur zu erahnen gewesen waren.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal, und wieder lautete Abumoahams Antwort: „Ich nicht wissen."

Wegweiser, Grenzmarkierungen und Zäune, all das hatten sie schon seit Stunden hinter sich gelassen und das Einzige, was noch auf einen Weg hindeutete, war eine unsichtbare Markierung im schlammigen Boden, die offensichtlich nur Magier wahrnehmen konnten. Obwohl sich Magenta ziemlich sicher war, dass sie einmal von einem Hexenmeister-Zauber gelesen hatte, der einen Unsichtbares entdecken ließ. Aber wozu sollte so etwas schon gut sein? Die Hexenmeisterin war überzeugt, dass, was immer auch unsichtbar war, dafür sicherlich einen Grund hatte. Vielleicht war es hässlich oder wollte eben schlicht und ergreifend nicht gesehen werden. Vermutlich wäre es aus eben diesem Grund recht ungehalten, wenn man es dann doch entdeckte.

_Über was du dir Gedanken machst_, näselte einen Stimme in Magentas Kopf. _Man könnte meinen, es gäbe nichts Wichtigeres._

_Zum Beispiel?_, maulte Magenta zurück. Ihr war kalt, sie war bis auf die Haut durchgeweicht und so etwas wie ein Gasthaus würden sie vermutlich bis zum Abend nicht mehr erreichen. Das hieß, sie würden erneut einen Nacht im Freien verbringen; etwas, dass Magenta gar nicht zu schätzen wusste. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger.

_Wie wir uns dieser Trottel entledigen, um ungestört nach dem Folianten such zu können, zum Beispiel_, meckerte der Wichtel. _Oder wann ich endlich mal wieder ins Freie darf. Oh nein halt warte, es regnet ja. Oh nein warte noch mal, das würde mir ja in der Phasenverschiebung gar nichts ausmachen. _

Meckerndes Lachen begleitete diese Feststellung des Wichtels und Magenta fragte sich ernsthaft, warum es eigentlich keine Phasenverschiebung für Hexenmeister gab.

Vor ihnen aus dem Regen tauchten hohe Gebilde aus, die sich beim Näher kommen als Kreis aus moosbesetzten Monolithen erwies. Teilweise waren die großen Steine schon umgestürzt oder bis zur Hälfte im Schlamm versunken. Auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen mochten einst weiße Marmorplatten ein Muster gebildet haben, das sich jetzt nur noch schwach erahnen ließ. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass diese Kultstätte schon seit langem aufgegeben worden war. In der Mitte des Kreises jedoch schwebte ein schwarzer, glänzender Stein ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden. Ihm allein schien die Macht, die dieser Ort einmal beherbergt hatte, noch innezuwohnen.

Misstrauisch betrachtete Risingsun den schwebenden Monolithen. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob dis der richtige Ort für einen Rast ist, aber wir sollten uns bald einen halbwegs trockenen Lagerplatz suchen, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Bei Nacht weiter zu reiten, könnte uns eines der Pferde kosten. Ich schlage daher vor, hier unser Lager aufzuschlagen und auf besseres Wetter zu hoffen."

„Wir sollten aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt _in_ dem Kreis übernachten.", wandte Magenta ein. „Irgendwas an diesem Ort ist seltsam."

„Seltsamer als Dämonen, die angeblich auf´s Wort gehorchen?", schnaubte die Paladina. Trotzdem wendete sie ihr Pferd und trieb es weiter an die Felswand hinter dem Steinkreis, wo sie zumindest Schutz von dem Wind finden würden, der begonnen hatte, ihnen den Regen auch noch von der Seite ins Gesicht zu werfen.

„Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, Dämonen würden tun, was man ihnen sagt?", murmelte Magenta leise und überhörte gekonnt das amüsierte Kichern in ihrem Kopf. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, kurz ein Bild eines Wichtels in ihren Gedanken aufblitzen zu lassen, der nicht phasenverschoben die Nacht im Freien verbrachte. Jegliches Gelächter verstummte sofort und auch die schwefelige Präsenz aus ihren Gedanken verschwand umgehend. Einigermaßen gut gelaunt fing die Hexenmeisterin an, sich ein Nachtlager zu bereiten.

Da an ein Feuer nicht zu denken war, musste Magenta sich zum Abendessen mit Brot und etwas Käse begnügen, bevor sie sich dicht in mehrere Decken gehüllt auf dem harten Felsboden niederlegte. Regen rauschte ohne Unterlass herab, gurgelte in den Felsspalten und prasselte mit beunruhigender Hartnäckigkeit auf das behelfsmäßige Dach, das sie über sich errichtet hatte. Die Konstruktion war alles andere als sicher und so wartete Magenta nur die ganze Zeit darauf, dass sie in sich zusammenbrechen und die Hexenmeisterin mit einem Schwall kalten Wassers übergießen würde.

Irgendwann musste Magenta dann doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie erwachte, hatte der Regen aufgehört und die graue Wolkendecke war einem sternenlosen Nachthimmel gewichen. Trotzdem hatte das unablässige Geräusch fließenden Wassers nicht abgenommen und Magenta nahm an, dass irgendwo im Gestein ein unterirdischer Fluss verlaufen musste. Allerdings hatte dieses ständige Rauschen und Plätschern eine sehr unangenehme Nebenwirkung, wie sie jetzt feststellen musste. An ein Einschlafen war, nachdem der Gedanke erstmal geweckt war, nicht mehr zu denken. Grunzend schälte Magenta sich aus ihren Decken um ein wenig abseits des Lagers selbst ein wenig für Bewässerung zu sorgen.

Als sie zurückkam, bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es erwarteten sie nur zwei Schläfer, von denen einer goldblonde und der andere graumelierte Haare hatte. Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte Bladewarrior einige Meter vom Lager entfernt. Er stand mitten in dem Steinkreis und hatte die Hände an den schwebenden Monolithen gelegt. Geflüsterte Wort drangen an Magentas Ohr. Konnte es sein, dass er mit dem Stein sprach? Neugierig trat Magenta ebenfalls in den Kreis. Es war nun unverkennbar, dass der Krieger tatsächlich mit dem Monolithen sprach und was noch viel schlimmer war: Der Stein antwortete ihm.

„Habt keine Angst, Prinzessin.", sagte Bladewarrior gerade. „Ich und meine Freunde werden Euch helfen. Haltet nur noch ein wenig aus, dann werdet Ihr von Euren Fesseln befreit sein."

„Ich dank Euch, edler Recke.", antwortete der Stein. „Doch ihr müsst Euch beeilen. Ich fürchte, wenn Ihr den anderen Splitter nicht bald aktiviert, wird meine Verbindung zu dieser Welt schwächer und schwächer werden und schließlich ganz verlöschen."

Magenta konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Ein Stein, der sprach? Unwillkürlich trat sie noch näher, so dass Bladewarrior erschrocken zu ihr herumfuhr. Als er sie erkannte, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

„Magenta!", rief er leise und winkte ihr näher zu treten. „Komm, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen. Magenta, das ist Myzrael."

Magentas Haut prickelte, als sie den Stein betrachtete. Es schien, als würde er unablässig seine Farbe verändern, wie ölige Schlieren, die unter seiner Oberfläche entlang liefen. Widerwillig ließ sie zu, dass Bladewarrior ihre Hand nahm und sie auf die Oberfläche des Monolithen presste. Sie war kalt, aber nicht so kalt, wie sie hätte sein sollen. Fast so, als würde der Stein leben.

„Magenta.", sagte der Stein und die Hexenmeisterin fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen. Die unverkennbar weibliche Stimme klang, als würden Granitplatten aneinander gerieben. Ein Geräusch, das Magentas Nackenhaare sträubte. „Ich freu mich, Euch kennen zu lernen. Werdet Ihr mir ebenfalls helfen?"

Die Frage, die eigentlich keine war, brachte Magenta dazu zu nicken, obwohl sie sich am liebsten umgedreht und davon gelaufen wäre. „Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich bin Myzrael, eine Prinzessin der Erde.", erklärte der Stein und die Schlieren begannen sich schneller zu bewegen. „Einst war ich frei wie ihr und wandelte über die Oberfläche, doch meine Häscher, die Riesen, fingen mich und verbannten mich tief unter die Felsen des Arathihochlandes. Diese Kristallsplitter sind meine einzige Möglichkeit mit der oberen Welt zu kommunizieren. Die Verbündeten der Riesen, die Kobolde, haben bereits einen von ihnen beschädigt, indem sie Stücke aus ihm heraus schlugen. Ich bitte Euch, findet diesen Stein, nehmt den Kobolden die Splitter wieder ab und setzt ihn erneut zusammen. So wird es mir vielleicht gelingen, auch die anderen Steine zu finden, die mich hier unten gefangen halten."

Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, nahm die junge Hexenmeisterin die Hände von der Oberfläche des Steins. Die eigenartige Präsenz schien verschwunden zu sein und die Schlieren waren wieder zu einem eigentümlichen Muster erstarrt.

Bladewarrior sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Eine gefangene Prinzessin.", sagte er selig. „Und wir können sie befreien. Was sagst du dazu?"

Doch noch bevor Magenta darauf antworten konnte, traten Abumoaham und Risingsun in den Steinkreis. Beide sahen aus, als wären sie so eben erst erwacht.

„Prinzessin?", fragte Abumoaham und gähnte verhalten. „Wo du haben gefunden Prinzessin?"

Schnell erklärte Bladewarrior, was sie so eben von dem Stein erfahren hatten und erklärte schließlich, dass es ihm einen Ehre und eine Pflicht sei, der edlen Maid zur Hilfe zu eilen. Unterstützung erhielt er dabei von höchst unerwarteter Seite.

_Ihr solltet diese Prinzessin unbedingt befreien_, ließ sich Pizkol vernehmen.

_Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das irgendwie keine so gute Idee ist?_, antwortete Magenta skeptisch.

_Na willst du die Gute vielleicht unter der Erde vermodern lassen?_, entrüstete sich der Wichtel und klang ernsthaft beleidigt. _Hast du denn gar kein Herz?_

_Ich schon, aber du normalerweise nicht_, brummte Magenta ungehalten. Ihre Überlegungen jedoch waren ohnehin müßig, denn die anderen Drei hatten schon beschlossen, nicht einfach weiter reiten und eine Prinzessin ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnten. Selbst die Paladina, die es noch vor wenigen Tagen so eilig gehabt hatte, musste zugeben, dass sie angesichts einer solchen Notlage ein schnelles Handeln vonnöten war. So machten sich die vier Helden am nächsten Tag auf in die Schlucht der räuberischen Kobolde.

-

Ein trügerischer Frieden lag über der grünen Oase, die die Druiden aus den kargen Felsen des Steinkrallengipfels hervorgebracht hatten. Graugefleckte Katzen und majestätische, gehörnte Renner wandelten zwischen den jungen Bäumen des Hains umher und ab und an sah man die farbenprächtigen Flügel eines Feendrachen im changierenden Grün aufblitzen. Alles lebte, wuchs und gedieh unter den wachsamen Augen der Söhne und Töchter von Cenarius, die hier ein wahres Wunderwerk vollbracht hatten. Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die einst so üppige Vegetation dieser jetzt so kargen Landschaft zurückgekehrt war, auch wenn sie noch weit von dem Zustand entfernt war, den man als „geheilt" bezeichnen konnte.

Nur allzu oft traf man tief im Unterholz auf Blutsaftbestien; schleimige Kreaturen, die aus dem verderbten Blut getöteter Dämonen hervorgegangen waren und nun Fäulnis und Krankheiten in das fragile Gleichgewicht einzuschleppen drohten. Sie vergifteten das Grundwasser, verschlangen Pflanzen und kleine Tiere und machten selbst vor Angriffen auf die Druiden nicht halt. Ein Kampf gegen diese Bestien kam jedoch dem Versuch gleich einen fließenden Fluss aufhalten zu wollen. Wann immer man einen von ihnen auslöschte, schienen an ihrer Stelle zwei neue aus dem Boden zu quellen.

Zu dieser stetigen Bedrohung kamen die sporadischen Überfälle durch Mitglieder der Horde, die, wie es schien, grundlos über die Druiden herfielen. Es waren nur wenige, doch selbst sie gaben Anlass zur Besorgnis. Behüter Albagorm mutmaßte, dass jemand sie dazu anstachelte, denn es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ohne triftigen Grund den langen, steilen Weg zum höchsten Gipfel der Bergkette auf sich nahm. Wann immer er jedoch nach einem Verursacher dieser Übergriffen suchte, hüllte sich der smaragdgrüne Traum in Schweigen. Aber trotz aller Widrigkeiten bot der Steinkrallengipfel seinen Gästen ausreichenden Schutz und die Möglichkeit, sich von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, während sie auf Ceredrians Rückkehr warteten. Der Priester war bereits kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wieder mit einem Greifen nach Darnassus aufgebrochen, um dort von den Vorgängen im Steinkrallengebirge zu berichten.

Während Emanuelle sich meist in dem ihr zugewiesenen Zimmer des winzigen Gasthauses verkroch und dort an unaussprechlichen Dingen herumbastelte und Deadlyone den lieben, langen Tag verschwand und nur zu den Mahlzeiten wieder erschien, verbrachten Abbefaria und Easygoing eine Menge Zeit in Gesellschaft der anderen Druiden, die ihr Wissen über heilkräftige Pflanzen erweiterten und ihnen beibrachten, wie man daraus äußerst wirksame Mixturen braute. Doch wo Easygoing interessiert den Vorträgen über Lebenswurz, Königsblut und Beulengras lauschte, wanderten Abbefarias Gedanken oft genug zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Behüter Albagorm. Die Möglichkeit, nicht nur seine eigenen Kräfte sondern auch die der ihn umgebenden Natur zu nutzen, erschien ihm ungeheuer reizvoll. Wie mächtig konnte man werden, wenn einem eine ganze Welt mit ihrer Kraft zur Seite stand?

Als er dem Behüter eines Abends davon erzählte, erntete er jedoch nicht die Reaktion, auf die er gehofft hatte. Albagorm runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte das Haupt mit dem mächtigen Geweih.

„Mir scheint, dass du eine falsche Vorstellung von dem entwickelt hast, was ich tat.", sagte er sanft. „Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Neugierig folgte der junge Druide dem Halbwesen, das ihn auf eine kleine Lichtung führte. Dort ragten noch die verwitterten Überreste eines Gebäudes aus dem Boden, Gras wuchs zwischen marmornen Säulen hervor und in der Luft tanzten die ersten Glühwürmchen.

„Sag mir, was du siehst.", forderte der Behüter Abbefaria auf.

„Ich sehe eine Ruine.", erklärte Abbefaria knapp, doch als der Behüter keinerlei Regung zeigte, fing er an, die Steine zu beschreiben, die Pflanzen zu benennen und schließlich die Besonderheiten eines Glühwürmchens und das Geheimnis ihres Lichtes zu erklären. Behüter Albagorm lauschte all seinen Ausführungen mit stoischer Miene. Schließlich fiel dem jungen Druiden nichts mehr ein, was er hätte sagen können und er verstummte. Mit dem Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben stand er abwartend neben Albagorm und bemühte sich den Drang zu unterdrücken, den Behüter anzutippen um herauszufinden, ob dieser eingeschlafen war. Als er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, kam schließlich wieder Leben in seinen Begleiter.

„Du hast gute Augen.", sagte Albagorm und fing an, zwischen den Säulen umherzuwandern. Seine Hufen klackten leise auf den weißen Bodenplatten und die Glühwürmchen, die eben noch wie ziellos umher geflogen waren, umschwirrten jetzt seinen Kopf und beleuchteten so den Weg, auf dem er wanderte. „Doch alles, was du beschrieben hast, war tot. Es hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was hier wirklich geschieht. Was du gesagt hast, hätte ebenso von eurer Freundin, der Gnomin, kommen können, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, die Mechaniken der Welt zuerst zu verstehen und dann zu ihren Zwecken zu verändern. Du jedoch bist ein Druide. Öffne deinen Geist und verstehe, was ich dir zu zeigen versuche."

Gehorsam setzte Abbefaria sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen, wie er es bei seinem Lehrer in Darnassus gelernt hatte. Er kontrollierte seine Atmung, verbannte alle störenden Gedanken und ließ dann die Eindrücke der Lichtung in seinen Geist fließen.

Als erstes nahm er die Glühwürmchen wahr, die immer noch wie ein Funkenschwarm um ihn und den Behüter herum kreisten. Sie bildeten eine unruhige, kreisenden Bewegung, wie eine Melodie aus wenigen Tönen, die auf und wieder abschwoll, so wie Wellen an einen Strand liefen. Nach und nach spürte er auch noch andere Tiere, Käfer, Spinnen, Würmer, die ähnlich den Glühwürmchen geschäftige, lebendige Melodien woben. Danach kam das Gras, eine säuselnde Tonfolge, die ebenfalls demselben, unbekannten Rhythmus zu gehorchen schien. Andere Pflanzen gesellten sich dem Reigen, eine jede auf ihre eigene Art. Laut, leise, schnell oder langsam sangen sie, wie es schien, einen große, alles umfassende Harmonie, die untermalt wurde von einem dumpfen Rumoren und Poltern, das tief aus der Erde zu dringen schien. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Abbefaria verstand, dass die Erde selbst dort mit ihm sprach.

„Gut.", hörte er die Stimme Albagorms dicht neben sich. „Ich werde jetzt deine Wahrnehmung etwas verändern, damit du die Kräfte sehen kannst, die du zu beherrschen suchst."

Es war, als habe jemand Abbefaria plötzlichen die Augenlider entfernt. Zu den verschiedenen Tönen und Melodien gesellten sich jetzt strahlendes Licht- und Farbspiele, vor denen er am liebsten die Augen verschlossen hätte, so schmerzhaft und fremd waren sie. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an die stetig wechselnden Energieflüsse und sie auseinander zu halten, war ihm schlicht unmöglich. Es war ein stetiges Fließen und Kreisen, das den Druiden schwindeln ließ und ihm nahezu sämtliche Orientierung nahm. Er war dankbar, als der Behüter wieder begann zu sprechen.

„Was du siehst, ist die Energie eines jeden Lebewesens auf dieser Lichtung. Verfügst du über die Kenntnis, sie zu nutzen, so kannst du Dinge bewältigen, die weit, sehr weit über deine eigenen Fähigkeiten hinausgehen."

Abbefaria spürte, dass der Behüter begann um ihn herum zu wandern. Das Licht, das von dem Halbwesen ausging, war so gewaltig, dass der Druide den Kopf abwenden musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Alles Leben ist in einen Kreislauf eingebunden. Nichts entsteht aus dem Nichts heraus. Alles bildet eine Einheit. Nimmst du nun an einer Stelle etwas weg, wird das Gleichgewicht gestört. Und nimmst du einem Wesen allein seine Energie, wird es sterben. Die Kunst besteht also darin, von überall zu gleich zu nehmen."

Behüter Albagorm begann einen Zauber zu weben. Abbefaria wusste nicht, was er bewirkte, doch er bemerkte, das das Licht um ihn herum ein wenig dunkler geworden war. Nicht so viel, dass es nicht mehr in seinen Augen brannte, doch es war ein merkliches Flackern durch das strahlende Inferno gegangen.

„Öffnen nun deine Augen wieder und sieh, was ich erschaffen habe.", wies Behüter Albagorm ihn an und gehorsam öffnete der Druide die Augen. Auf der ausgestreckten, knorrigen Hand des Behüters lagen drei Samenkörner. Sie waren dreieckig und hatten die Farbe von reifen Haselnüssen.

„Nimm sie an dich und verwahre sie gut.", sagte der Behüter und seine leuchtenden Augen schienen Abbefaria festhalten zu wollen. „Es wird einst der Tag kommen, da wirst Du wissen, wie Du sie einsetzen kannst. Bis dahin übe dich, die Kräfte der Natur zu nutzen, aber hüte dich davor, zu viel auf einmal zu wollen. Ein Gefäß der Macht kann nur allzu leicht zerbrechen, wenn man es zu schnell befüllt. Darum wahre stets das Gleichgewicht bei allem, was du tust."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Behüter Albagorm Abbefaria allein auf der Lichtung zurück. Der Druide blickte auf die Samenkörner in seiner Hand und fragte sich, von welcher Pflanze sie wohl stammten und was der Behüter damit gemeint haben mochte, als er sagte, dass Abbefaria wissen würde, wie er sie einsetzen konnte. Während er grübelte, versank die Sonne endgültig im westlichen Meer. Das dunkle Rot des Himmels ging in Purpur über, wurde blau und wich schließlich dem sternendurchsetzten Schwarz der Nacht. Aber erst als der Mond bereits hoch am Himmel hing und mit bleichen Fingern nach dem Schatten des jungen Druiden griff, kam wieder Leben in dessen Gestalt. Er ließ die Samenkörner in den kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel gleiten und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Tief in Gedanken versunken erreichte Abbefaria ihre Unterkunft. Es erschien widersinnig, so weit abseits der Wege ein Gasthaus zu errichten, und so war das Gebäude eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein gewöhnliches Haus, das normalerweise nicht benutzt wurde, außer wenn sich Gäste hierher verirrten. Die Druiden des Steinkrallengipfels selbst zogen es vor unter freiem Himmel zu nächtigen, doch sie sorgten zuverlässig dafür, dass diejenigen, die in das Haus einkehrten, stets von einem wärmenden Feuer und einer guten Mahlzeit erwartet wurden.

„Hallo Abbe.", wurde der Druide von jemandem begrüßt, der bereits an dem einfachen Holztisch Platz genommen hatte und halb verborgen im Schatten der heruntergebrannten Kerze saß.

„Hallo.", antwortete der Druide abwesend und immer noch über seine Begegnung Behüter Albagorm grübelnd. Er füllte sich ein wenig Eintopf in eine Schüssel, setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und begann lustlos darin herumzurühren. Blicklos starrte er in die Brühe mit dem gekochten Gemüse.

„Also nicht, dass ich einen wirklich herzlichen Empfang von dir erwartet hätte, doch dass du so wenig Erleichterung über meine sichere Rückkehr zeigst, trifft mein empfindsames Herz tief.", tadelte sein Gegenüber.

Abbefaria, der nun endlich realisiert hatte, dass er nicht allein war, lächelte in seinen Eintopf. „Hallo Cere.", grüßte er ohne aufzusehen.

„Ha, ich wusste doch, dass du mich vermisst hast.", rief Ceredrian aus. „Wo ich doch ein so schönes Geschenk für dich mitgebracht habe."

Nun war der Druide doch interessiert. „Ein Geschenk?", fragte er und sah sich einem strahlenden Priester und zwei reichlich angesäuerte Nachtelfenbrüder gegenüber.

„Ja, du Affe, ein Geschenk.", polterte Deadlyone los. „Und _der da_ will es uns nicht geben, bevor du auftauchst. Seit Stunden suchen wir dich, aber du warst ja wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Ich war…im Wald.", antwortete Abbefaria ausweichend.

„Pilze gesucht?", brummte Easygoing und winkte ab, als Abbefaria zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Was immer du da gemacht hast, ist deine Sache. Aber _du_, mein lieber Cousin, könntest nun endlich einmal zeigen, ob hinter deinen großartigen Versprechungen mehr steckt als nur heiße Luft."

„Mit Vergnügen.", gab Ceredrian zurück und öffnete mit einer Verbeugung die Tür. „Wenn die Herrschaften mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Verhalten misstrauisch folgten die drei Nachtelfen dem Priester vor die Tür. Der warf sich gewinnend lächelnd in Positur, verbeugte sich noch einmal und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Wisst ihr, die Reise nach Darnassus war von einem kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem Flügeldrachenreiter recht ereignislos. Der Kerl bestand darauf, mich über halb Darkshore zu verfolgen, doch irgendwann musste er einsehen, dass er mir nicht gewachsen war und drehte ab. Ich landete also sicher in Ruth'eran und eilte sogleich in den Tempel um meiner Obersten von unseren Beobachtungen zu berichten. Und dann, stellt euch vor, wurde ich direkt zu Tyrande persönlich zitiert um dort noch einmal die ganze Geschichte zu berichten.

„DU? Bei Tyrande?", echote Deadlyones ungläubig. „Tyrande Whisperwind unsere…"

„Oberster _Priesterin_.", antwortete Ceredrian mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wie ich dich erinnern darf, gehe ich täglich in dem Gebäude aus und ein, in dem die wunderschönste und mächtigste aller Nachtelfen ihrem Amt nachgeht. Und nebenbei bemerkt ist sie sowieso ganz anders, als du sie dir so vorstellst."

„Wenn Worte Münzen wären, wärst du der reichste Nachtelf von ganz Kalimdor.", bemerkte Easygoing trocken. „Aber verrätst du uns nun endlich, was die Hohe-Priesterin zu dir gesagt hat?"

Ceredrians Miene wurde wieder ernster, als er fortfuhr zu berichten. „Sie lässt euch allen ihren Dank ausrichten. Es werden weitere Truppen in das Gebiet entsendet werden, sobald sie sie veräußern kann. Außerdem hat sie mir ein Geschenk mitgegeben. Nun, wenn man genau ist sogar vier Geschenke. Aber seht selbst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Priester sich herum und stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Einen Augenblick lang zweifelte Abbefaria ernsthaft am Verstand seines Freundes, bis er zwischen den schwarzen Silhouetten der Bäume und Sträucher ein hellgelbes Augenpaar aufblitzen sah. Ihm folgten drei weitere, bis sich insgesamt acht grüngelbe Lichter im Takt riesiger Samtpfoten aus dem Dunkel auf sie zu bewegten. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen glitten vier große Raubkatzen in den hellen Mondschein vor dem Gasthaus und setzten sich wie dressiert in einem Halbkreis um die Nachtelfen herum.

Es waren herrliche Tiere, mit glänzendem Fell, klugen Augen und - wie eines von ihnen mit einem eindrucksvollen Strecken bewies - messerscharfen Zähnen und Klauen. Dicke Muskelstränge spielten unter dem Fell und trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Sanftmut lag eine gewisse Bedrohung in der Luft. Sie alle waren so groß, dass ein Nachtelf mit Leichtigkeit auf ihnen reiten konnten. Leichte Ledersättel waren auf ihren Rücken angebracht, die an ihren oberen Kanten Griffe zum Festhalten und an den Seiten Mulden besaßen, in die man die Knie einlegen konnte. Ein Geschirr, wie es die Pferde der Menschen oder die Widder der Zwerge hatten, trugen die Katzen nicht. Sie waren gleichzeitig Reittier und Kampfgefährten und kein Nachtelf hätte sich eingebildet, einem der majestätischen Tiere Befehle geben zu wollen.

Stolz trat Ceredrian vor. „Was sagt ihr. Sind sie nicht herrlich." Er tätschelte einem der Tiere, einer großen, weißen Katze mit schwarzen Streifen, den Kopf. „Diese hier stammt direkt von Ash'alah, Tyrandes eigenem Reittier, ab. Ich hatte das Glück, dass sie mich gleich akzeptiert hat, ansonsten hätte ich wohl mit einem ihrer Gefährten vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Easygoing trat vor und streckte einer großen, dunkel gestreiften Katze seine Hand hin. Neugierig schnupperte der Nachtsäbler daran, dann stieß er zustimmend dagegen und leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge über die Handfläche. Er würde den Druiden tragen. Somit blieben noch zwei der Katzen übrig. Eine von ihnen war eben so dunkel wie Easygoings, während die andere ein schneeweißes Fell hatte. Abwartend sahen die Raubtiere in Richtung der beiden Nachtelfen.

„Ich nehme die weiße.", verkündete Deadlyone und machte einen Schritt auf das Tier zu. Er gefror in der Bewegung, als das weiße Tier warnend zu grollen begann. Mit der ihr eigenen Eleganz erhob sich die Katze, warf dem Schurken einen spöttischen Blick zu und trottete dann an Abbefarias Seite, wo sie sich auf ihre Hinterpfoten setzte und höchst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt in die Runde zwinkerte.

„Mir scheint, sie war nicht ganz einverstanden.", lachte Deadlyone ein wenig gezwungen. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte den verbleibenden Nachtsäbler. „Also wir beide, ja?"

Der Säbler knurrte zustimmend und ließ den Nachtelfen gewähren, als dieser seinen Kopf berührte, ihm dann über den muskulösen Hals strich und sich schließlich etwas unbeholfen in den Sattel schwang. Erst dann machte er einen raschen Satz vorwärts und schien sich köstlich über den Zweibeiner zu amüsieren, der sich zu seinen Füßen im Gras wieder fand. Schnurrend begann er, dessen Gesicht abzulecken.

„Hör auf! Nein! Geh weg! Platz! Aus!", schimpfte Deadlyone und setzte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Liebesbekundungen der Katze zur Wehr. Die jedoch sah das als Aufforderung zum Spiel und biss dem Nachtelfen so zärtlich, wie sie konnte, in den Oberarm. Mit einem Aufschrei befreite sich der Schurke, rollte sich blitzschnell unter dem Nachtsäbler weg und hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm.

„Verdammt.", grollte er. „Ich mag keine Katzen."

„Sie dich schon, wie es scheint.", grinste sein Bruder schadenfroh. „Das ist ein wirklich großzügiges Geschenk. Wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit dafür bedanken."

„Die Gelegenheit Euch dankbar zu erweisen könnte schneller kommen, als ihr es Euch vorstellt.", sagte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und mit getragenem Hufschlag trat Behüter Albagorm ins Licht. „Wenn Ihr tatsächlich helfen wollt, so kann ich euch einen Weg weisen."

Die Nachtelfen nickten einstimmig und so fuhr der Hüter des Hains fort.

„Südlich von hier liegt das Verbrannte Tal. Wenn der Wind günstig steht, dringt der alles durchdringende Brandgeruch selbst bis hierher und verpestet die Luft mit dem Gestank von Tod und Verfall. Dort haben die gierigen Goblins alles, was sie nicht mehr nutzen konnten, niedergebrannt. Doch aus der Asche kann neues Leben entstehen, wenn man sich auf die richtigen Kenntnisse berufen kann."

Er wies mit der blühenden Hand auf die umliegenden Bäume. „So soll auch das Verbrannte Tal einst wieder aussehen. Doch es gibt dabei eine Schwierigkeit. Harpyien betrachten die schwelende Ödnis als ihr Eigentum, und kämpfen um ihre Nistplätze, die sie in den verbrannten Resten der Bäume errichtet haben. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass die Wärme ihre Eier schneller ausschlüpfen lässt, denn sonst birgt dieses Tal fast kein Leben mehr. Umso wichtiger ist es, die Harpyien zurückzutreiben, damit wir endlich damit beginnen können, das Tal wieder neu zu beleben."

„Es wird uns eine Ehre sein, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.", erklärte Abbefaria hastig, bevor einer der anderen etwas sagen konnte.

Behüter Albagorm senkte sein Geweih. „Das ist die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft hatte. Ihr werdet Vorräte und Ausrüstung noch vor Ende der Nacht vor Eurer Tür finden. Möge der Segen von Cenarius mit Euch sein."

-

Eine Prinzessin zu retten _klang_ ziemlich spannend und edelmütig, das musste Magenta zugeben. Doch hatte irgendwie niemand erwähnt, dass man dabei auf Knien in einer feuchten mit Schimmel bewachsenen Höhle herumkriechen musste und rattenartige Kobolde jagte, die mit einem kreischenden „Du nicht nehmen Kristall!" vor einem um die nächstbeste Ecke flüchteten. Fluchen krabbelte die Hexenmeisterin weiter und verwünschte den Kobold, seinen Kristall und die verbannte Prinzessin irgendwo dahin, wo exotische, scharfe Gewürze wuchsen und sie sich nicht mehr mit ihnen zu beschäftigen brauchte.

„Ich kriege dich ja doch.", schnaufte sie und robbte vorwärts, bis sie plötzlich den Halt unter sich verlor und mit rudernden Armen kopfüber in einen tiefer gelegenen Gang stürzte. Höchst unsanft landete die junge Hexenmeisterin auf dem steinigen Boden und blickte wütend zu dem schadenfroh kichernden Wichtel auf, der aus luftiger Höhe zu ihr heruntersah.

„Komm sofort hier runter!", befahl sie. „Ich brauche eine Leuchte."

„Dann hättest du einen Fackel mitnehmen sollen.", höhnte der Dämon, sprang dann jedoch gehorsam hinter seiner Herrin her. Seine Flammenkorona tauchte die Höhle in ein flackerndes Dämmerlicht. „Warum sind wir nicht bei den anderen geblieben?"

„_Weil _ich…äh.", stotterte Magenta. Um nichts in der Welt hätte Magenta zugegeben, dass se es lediglich nicht mehr ertragen hatte zuzusehen, wie Risingsun einen Splitter nach dem anderen aus den Händen der getöteten Kobolde nahm und dabei nicht einmal in Schweiß geriet. „Weil ich es so wollte Also meckere nicht herum, sondern leuchte mir."

„Magenta? Du alles in Ordnung?", hallte Abumoahams Stimme dumpf durch die verwinkelte Höhle. Der Magier konnte sich in buchstäblicher jeder Richtung befinden, denn das Echo machte jede Orientierung zunichte. Doch das war ein Problem, um das Magenta sich später kümmern würde, _nachdem_ sie den Kobold gefunden hatte.

„Ja ja, ich komm schon zurecht.", rief sie daher zurück und eilte im Schein ihres Wichtels um die nächste Ecke und landete in einer Sackgasse. Das spärliche Licht fiel auf den Kobold, der sich ängstlich in eine Ecke drückte.

„Du nicht nehmen Kristall!", quiekte es und presste sich noch fester gegen den Stein.

„Doch ich _werde_ ihn nehmen.", erwiderte Magenta fest. „Also rückst du ihn am besten raus, bevor ich ihn dir mit Gewalt abnehme."

Die Schnurrhaare des Kobolds zitterten, als er seine gelben Nagezähne bleckte und Magenta anfauchte. „Du nicht nehmen Kristall. Riese gegeben. Du nicht nehmen Kristall!"

Wild entschlossen klammerten sich seine Pfoten um das Kristallstück. Es war ungefähr so groß wie Magentas Handfläche und leuchtete von innen heraus in einem schwachen Licht, das alle paar Augenblicke eine andere Farbe des Regenbogens annahm. Er war schön, das war nicht zu leugnen, doch Magenta argwöhnte, dass der Kobold noch einen anderen Grund hatte, ihn nicht herauszurücken. Kritisch ließ sieh ihren Blick über die rattenartige Kreatur schweifen und bemerkte schließlich den entscheidenden Unterschied zu den Kobolden, die sie schon kannte. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee.

„Sieh mal!", sagte sie und holte mit langsamen Bewegungen einen langen, elfenbeinfarbenen Gegenstand aus ihrem Gepäck. Sie hielt ihn an die Flammenkorona des Wichtels, überhörte seinen meckernden Protest („Ich bin doch kein Feuerstein!") und präsentierte ihrem Gegenüber das Ergebnis. Gierig sogen sich die schwarzen Knopfaugen des Kobolds an der Kerze fest, die fast so groß war wie er selbst. Magenta hatte sie irgendwann einmal bei einem Händler in Stormwind gekauft, weil sie sie hübsch fand, und dann vergessen, dass es sie gab. Bis jetzt.

„Kerze!", krächzte der Kobold heiser. Er begann unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und seine Füße machten dabei scharrende Geräusche auf dem felsigen Boden. Vor lauter Aufregung ließ er den Kristall in seinen Pfoten fast fallen.

„Haargenau. Eine Kerze.", bestätigte Magenta in einem Tonfall, als würde sie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. Sie war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass ihr aufgefallen war, dass diese kleine Tunnelratte vermissen ließ, was alle Kobolde, die sie bis jetzt getroffen hatte, auf ihrem Kopf trugen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich sie dir schenke und du schenkst mir dafür den Kristall."

Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn des Kobolds arbeitete. Kleine Krallen bohrten sich in den Kristall. Die Kerze, die Magenta ihm anbot, war so groß, dass er beide Hände brauchen würde um sie zu tragen. Und sie würde für Koboldmaßstäbe nahezu ewig brennen. Wenn da nicht die Bergriesen gewesen wären, die ihn und elf andere Kobolde zu Hütern der Splitter gemacht hatten. Es war eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, die ihn mit Stolz erfüllte. Aber das dort war immerhin eine Kerze.

„Kerze!", wimmerte er gequält.

Die Hexenmeisterin lächelte siegessicher. „Und sie kann dir gehören.", versprach sie lockend. „Du musst mir nur den Kristall geben, dann bekommst du sie."

Vorsichtig streckte Magenta die Hand nach dem Kristallstück aus. Der Kobold achtete nicht darauf, denn sein begehrlicher Blick hing immer noch an der brennenden Kerze. Wie von selbst bewegte sich seine Pfote darauf zu und Magenta ließ ihn gewähren. Die kleine, krallenbewehrte Pfote legte sich an den leuchtenden Rumpf der Kerze und der Kobold ließ ein andächtiges Seufzen hören. Im selben Moment griff Magenta nach dem Kristall.

„DU NICHT NEHMEN KRISTALL!", kreischte der Kobold los, ließ die Kerze los und bohrte seine Zähne in Magentas Handgelenk.

De Hexenmeisterin schrie vor Schmerz und Schreck. Sie stolperte rückwärts, die Kerze fiel zu Boden und schwarze Flammen loderten um den Kobold herum in de Höhe. Sekunden später entglitt der leuchtende Splitter seinen verkohlten Pfoten. Magentas Zauber hatte ihn auf der Stelle getötet.

„Das hättest du auch einfacher haben können.", murrte der Wichtel. Er klaubte den Splitter vom Boden auf und hielt ihn Magenta hin. „Können wir dann gehen?"

Die Hexenmeisterin nahm den Splitter, rieb sich die schmerzende Bisswunde und warf noch einen letzten wütenden Blick auf den toten Kobold. Er hatte es wahrlich nicht besser verdient. Beim nächsten Mal, da gab sie Pizkol recht, würde sie sich diesen Ärger ersparen. Was nutzte es nett zu sein, wenn es einem nur Unannehmlichkeiten einbrachte. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie die Kerze, entzündete sie an Pizkols Flammenakorona und schlug sich dann durch die verwinkelte Höhle zurück zu den anderen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Risingsun, als Magenta um die Ecke bog. Ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick war auf die Kerze in Magentas Händen gerichtet. „Das ist eine Altarkerze. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hexenmeister dafür Verwendung haben. Sind die Kerzen dieser Zunft nicht ausnehmend schwarz?"

„Wie meine Seele.", bestätigte Magenta bissig. „Aber auch eine Hexenmeisterin muss was sehen, wenn sie hier unten durch die Gänge irrt. Und irgendwer hat ja die einzige Fackel bekommen."

Die Paladina stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe ja auch keinen stinkenden Wichtel, der mit seinem Höllenfeuer für mich leuchtet."

„Neidisch?", stichelte die Hexenmeisterin und wollte noch etwas Garstiges hinzufügen, als sie Abumoahams tadelnden Blick bemerkte. Der Magier wollte offensichtlich keinen Streit. So klappte sie gehorsam den Mund wieder zu. In einem Anfall von Trotz streckte sie Risingsun jedoch noch die Zunge heraus, was die Paladina glücklicherweise nicht sah, da sie bereits wieder vorausgeeilt war.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden.", tönte es kurz darauf von einem Felsvorsprung herab. „Hier oben ist wieder so ein Stein, aber es fehlen einige Stücke."

„Das muss der Fels sein, den die Kobolde zerstört haben.", rief Bladewarrior hinauf. „Haltet aus, Prinzessin! Wir kommen."

Schnell setzte er Risingsun nach und als Abumoaham und Magenta schließlich auf dem Felsplateau angelangt waren, setzte er bereits den vorletzten Splitter in den schwebenden Stein ein. Ein wenig biestig dachte die Hexenmeisterin, dass er vermutlich Glück gehabt hatte, dass alle Splitter dieselbe Form hatten Andernfalls hätte es wahrscheinlich Stunden gedauert, den Monolithen wieder zusammenzusetzen.

„Es fehlt noch ein Stein.", sagte er und sah Magenta fragend an. Ein wenig zögerlich rückte die Hexenmeisterin den letzten Splitter heraus. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten selbst eingesetzt, doch sie sah ein, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Streitereien war. Den Ruhm würde auch diesmal wieder jemand anderer ernten.

Mit andächtigem Gesichtsausdruck schob Bladewarriors den letzten Splitter an seinen Platz. Durch den Stein, der bis dahin auf der Erde gelegen hatte, ging ein Ruck. Die regenbogenfarbenen Oberflächen begannen sanft zu leuchten und Stück um Stück erhob sich der Kristall in die Luft, bis er schließlich mehrere Handbreit über dem Boden schwebte.

„Ihr habt es geschafft.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Stein. Es war dieselbe, die Magenta schon aus dem letzten Obelisken vernommen hatte, nur dass sie diesmal deutlicher zu sein schien. „Ich danke euch aus tiefstem Herzen. Nun sehe ich endlich, welch verderbte Zauber mich hier unter der Erde gefangen hält. Es existieren noch vier weitere Steine der Bindung. Um mich zu befreien, müsst ihr den zentralen Stein, den Stein der inneren Bindung, öffnen. Erst dann kann ich frei sein."

„Wie öffnen man die Steine?", fragte Bladewarrior atemlos und Magenta rollte ob seiner augenscheinlichen Begeisterung mit den Augen. Die Wunde an ihrem handgelenk brannte und ihr fehlte ein wenig die Motivation, um jetzt noch weitere Aufgaben für die verschollene Prinzessin zu erfüllen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder einmal niemand um ihre Meinung fragen.

„Um den Stein zu öffnen benötigt ihr drei Schlüssel, den brennenden, den donnernden und den Wappenschlüssel. Sie befinden sich im Kreis der westlichen, der östlichen und der äußeren Bindung. Erst wenn ihr alle Schlüssel zusammen habt, könnt ihr mich aus diesem Martyrium befreien. Doch seid gewarnt, denn die Schlüssel werden gut bewacht."

„Ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen, Prinzessin.", antwortete Bladewarrior mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und ging vor dem Stein in die Knie. „Wir werden Euch befreien und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es sich dabei lediglich um eine Phrase handelt", murmelte Magenta und versuchte sich all die Beschreibungen einzuprägen, die die Prinzessin ihnen von der Lage der Steine gab. So wie es sich anhörte, würde dieses Abenteuer noch eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heho!**

**Das neue Kapitel also. Tja, wie findet ihr´s? Ich bin etwas skeptisch, ob ich hier gute arbeit geleistet habe. Also zögert nicht, mir Kritik und am besten auch Verbesserungsvorschläge um die Ohren zu hauen. **

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	4. Der Fluch der Elemente

**Der Fluch der Elemente**

Nahezu unbewegliche schwebte der Falke über der kargen Felslandschaft des Ödlandes. Auf der Suche nach Nahrung tasteten seine gelben Augen jeden kleinen Stein, jedes struppige Grasbüschel, jede Bodenunebenheit ab. Er trieb schon eine ganze Weile auf den warmen Aufwinden über der glutbackenen Ödnis und jetzt wurde sein Warten endlich belohnt. Eng legt er die Flügel an den hellbraunen Körper und stieß wie ein Stein aus der Luft herab auf seine ahnungslose Beute. Erst im letzten Moment entfaltete er die Schwingen wieder, bremste damit den rasanten Sturzflug ab und fuhr die messerscharfen Krallen aus.

Der Präriehund, in den sich die tödlichen Dolche bohrten, hatte keine Chance. Mit einem schwächflichen Fiepen hauchte er sein kurzes Leben aus, als der spitze Schnabel sich ins seinen Hinterkopf bohrte. Trotzdem zuckte und zappelte sein Körper noch, so dass der kleine Raubvogel Mühe hatte, seine üppige Beute festzuhalten. Mit ausgestreckten Flügeln kämpfte er um die Balance und sah daher nicht, wie ein Stück Landschaft hinter ihm lebendig wurde.

Mit einem großen Satz sprang die Kammjägerin vor und ihre Klauen schlugen sich in den Vogelleib. Flügel flatterten, Federn stoben zu allen Seiten, dann hing der leblose Körper des Falken im Maul der gelben Raubkatze mit den schwarzen Flecken. Normalerweise hätte die Jägerin ihre Beute zuerst in Sicherheit gebracht, aber sie war durch die schlechten Raubzüge der letzten Tage zu hungrig und begann daher sogleich die Federn über dem Brustfleisch des Vogels zu rupfen. Sie hatte jedoch kaum die ersten Bissen verschlungen, als ein heiseres Kläffen sie herumfahren ließ.

Die Raubkatze fauchte warnend und zeigte die spitzen Zähne in ihrer blutbfesudelten Schnauze, als sie den Urheber des Geräusches sah. Von einer kleinen Anhöhe, auf der sie selbst gerade noch auf Beute gelauert hatte, stand ein graubraunes, wolfsartiges Tier. Es bellte noch einmal und seine Absicht war deutlich. Er wollte der Kammjägerin ihre Beute streitig machen. Normalerweise wäre es für die Raubkatze kein Problem gewesen, dem Kojoten eine Lektion zu erteilen ihn wahrscheinlich sogar zu töten, doch nach und nach tauchten weitere Köpfe über dem Hügel auf, bis schließlich nicht weniger als sechs Augenpaare auf die gefleckte Katze gerichtet waren. Dieser Überzahl war die Jägerin nicht gewachsen. Sie fauchte noch einmal wütend und suchte dann murrend ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Die Kojoten, die sich ihrer Beute bereits sicher glaubten, wollten schon zu dem toten Vogel laufen, als etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste. Es fiel mitten zwischen ihnen auf den Boden und explodierte mit einem lauten Knall. Donner dröhnte, Blitze zuckten und es roch nach verbrannten Hundehaaren. Jaulend nahmen die entsetzten Kojoten Reißaus und kurz darauf waren der tote Falke und seine ehemaliger Fang das Einzige, was noch von dem anschaulichen Beispiel von Fressen und Gefressenwerden zeugte.

Während sich die letzten Staubwolken legten, kam Bewegung in einen bis dahin recht unbeteiligt wirkenden Felsen, dessen Form entfernt an einen Zwerg erinnerte. Ein gedrungener Schatten fiel auf den getöteten Vogel, schwielige Hände langten nach der verlassenen Beute und kundige Augen begutachteten den mageren Fang. Einigermaßen zufrieden stopfte der Zwerg den leblosen Falken in einen staubbedeckten Tornister und schnallte sich das Gepäckstück wieder auf den Rücken. Er schickte einen missmutigen Blick zur erbarmungslos niederbrennenden Sonne, verfluchte den pfeifenden Wind, der an seinem braunen Bart zupfte und ihm den Sand in Augen und Ohren blies, und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

Der hartgebackene Boden knirschte unter seinen Schritten, allerdings lärmte er bei Weitem nicht so sehr wie man es Vertretern seiner Rasse gerne andichtete. Es fehlte das typische Rasseln eines Kettenhemdes, das Scheppern eiserner Kampfstiefel und vor allem der grölende Gesang eines ordentlichen Zechgelages, den die meisten mit dem Begriff „Zwerg" verbanden. Letzteres hing jedoch vermutlich damit zusammen, dass Schakal den letzten Rest seines Vorrats an Trinkbarem schon vor Stunden verbraucht hatte.

_So langsam wird es Zeit, dass ich aus diesem Backofen herauskomme_, dachte er bei sich und gedankenverloren über die leere Feldflasche an seinem Gürtel. Fast bereute er es, dem toten Agmond, einige Schläuche des kostbaren Nasses geopfert zu haben, als er dessen verwitterte Leiche beerdigt hatte. Allerdings nur fast. Ein Zwergenbegräbnis, auch wenn es nur darin bestand, einige Felsbrocken auf sonnengebleichte, abgenagte Knochen zu schichten, war nur eine halbe Sache, wenn dabei kein Bier floss. Und nach Schakals tagelanger Wanderung hatte das Gebräu ohnehin schon ziemlich schal geschmeckt.

Der Blick des Zwergs glitt über die rotbraunen Felsenformationen um sich zu orientieren. Große Meister seines Volkes waren in der Lage mit den Steinen zu sprechen, ihnen ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken und ihnen ihre wahre Form zu geben. Steinmetze waren es, die in gewaltigen Bildnissen und kunstvollen Fresken von vergangenen Schlachten und den dazu gehörigen Helden sprachen. Nicht wenige von ihnen waren im Nachhinein fast ebenso berühmt geworden wie diejenigen, deren Taten sie in Marmor und Granit gebannt hatten. Andere Zwerge waren meisterhafte Schmiede. Ob kraftvolles Breitschwert, donnernde Büchse oder wuchtige Streitaxt. Sie fertigten es ebenso wie sie alles taten: mit Ruhe und Kraft. Und nicht zuletzt brauten sie das beste Bier, das es in Azeroth gab.

Schakals Fähigkeiten und Neigungen hingegen waren, abgesehen vom Bier, auf andere Dinge gerichtet. Er bewunderte die atemberaubend großen Statuen und hatte Ehrfurcht vor der handwerklichen Kunst, die darin steckte, doch richtig erwärmen konnte sein Herz sich eher für funkelnde Edelsteine. Er schätzte einen guten Schmied, dessen Schwerter und Äxte noch den größten Oger fällten, doch ließ er sich von ihm lieber handlichere Waffen fertigen. Er mochte prachtvolle Rüstungen, trug allerdings selbst lieber leichtere Kleidung aus Leder, die ihm dabei half sich unbemerkt an ahnungslose Fremde heran zu schleichen und sie von ihrem Geschmeide und ihrem Gold zu trennen. Warum einen Kampf wagen und unnötig Aufsehen erregen, wenn man schon längst ganz woanders sein konnte, wenn der ehemalige Besetzer des Kleinode seinen Verlust bemerkte?

Irgendjemand hatte einmal in Schakals Gegenwart verlauten lassen, ein Zwerg, der sich anschleichen wolle, wäre dabei wohl ebenso erfolgreich wie eine Kartoffel bei dem Versuch Walzer zu tanzen. Derjenige suchte seit dem auf dem Grund der Kanäle von Stormwind nach dem legendären, weißen Krokodil, das dort irgendwo herumschwimmen soll. Vielleicht war es aber auch andersherum.

Es war nicht so, dass Schakal immer hatte ein Schurke, Dieb und Mörder hatte werden wollen. Eigentlich hätte er das Schusterhandwerk erlernen sollen, wie es schon sein Vater, seines Vaters Vater und dessen Vater vor ihm getan hatten. Doch durch einige denkwürdige Begegnungen und Schicksalswendungen hatten sich Ahle und Kneipmesser in seinen Händen zu Rapier und Dolch verwandelt und anstatt die Chemikalien im Schlaf herunterbeten zu können, die das Leder je nach Bedarf fest oder geschmeidig werden ließen, kannte er nahezu jede Pflanze und jedes Pülverchen, dass sein Gegenüber mehr oder weniger schmerzvoll mit Schlafes Bruder bekannt machte.

Denn es gab noch etwas, dass Schakal von einem _typischen_ Zwerg unterschied. Er war ziemlich neugierig. Für einen Zwerg. Zwerge liebten Beständigkeit. Sie blieben zu hause, wenn es nicht einen sehr guten Grund gab, den Krieg vor irgendjemandes Haustür zu tragen, und kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Schakal jedoch wollte wissen, was hinter den Dingen war. Verschlossene Türen und Truhen reizten ihn, unentdeckte Geheimnisse forderten ihn heraus. So hatte er schon oft Bekanntschaften gemacht, die seinen weiteren Weg beeinflussten und sich mehr Schwierigkeiten eingehandelt, als es für einen achtbaren Zwerg gut war. (Nicht dass Schakal sich als einen solchen betrachtet hätte, aber es ging um das Prinzip eines achtbaren Zwergs.) Und so sehr er es auch versuchte, seine Neugier entwickelte immer wieder ein Eigenleben. So wie damals, als seine Neugier in der Untergrundbahn diese zerzauste junge Frau mit den roten Haaren entdeckt und sie angesprochen hatte, bevor Schakal sie hatte daran hindern können. Oder so wie jetzt, als seine Neugier ihn ziemlich nachdrücklich auf eine verdächtige Bewegung am Horizont hinwies und Schakals Versuche, das Etwas dort zu ignorieren, ebenfalls ignorierte. Aus den Umrissen und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der es sich fortbewegte, zu schließen, handelte es sich bei dem Etwas um einen Zwerg und Schakals Neugier hatte somit die besseren Karten in der Hand. Immerhin war es möglich, dass dieser Zwerg etwas zu trinken dabei hatte. Und wenn Zwerge von etwas zu trinken sprachen, meinten sie Bier.

„Ach verflucht.", brummte Schakal, bedachte seine feixende Neugier mit einem bösen Blick und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem dunklen Fleck, der scheinbar ziellos am Rande einer Schlucht umherwanderte.

-

Der Kreis der östlichen Bindung war lediglich ein weiterer Kreis der brüchigen Monolithen, der sich vor Magenta und Abumoaham aus dem ihn umgebenden Dunst schälte. Magenta wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, als Prinzessin Myzrael sie aussandte um die Schlüssel zu ihrem Gefängnis zu suchen. Vielleicht eine finstere Höhle, einen verlassenen Friedhof oder gar eine Burg mit einem tiefen Wassergraben und Hunderten von Wachen. Doch was sie hier sah, war lediglich ein weiterer Steinkreis, wie es sie hier im Arathihochand zu Dutzenden zu geben schien. Noch dazu ein leerer Steinkreis, wenn man einmal von dem mittelgroßen Felsen in seiner Mitte absah. Ein dumpfes Pulsieren schien von dem Stein auszugehen, und weißes Licht wogte im Takt des Impulses in einer kleinen Aushöhlung hin und her. Es war nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, wo sie den Wappenschlüssel, wegen dem sie gekommen waren, finden würden.

„Mir nicht gefallen das.", sagte Abumoaham und sah sich misstrauisch um. „Prinzessin gesagt, Schlüssel bewacht. Ich nicht sehen Wächter."

„Vielleicht macht er Mittagspause.", murmelte Magenta müde. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und in ihrem Kopf brummte es, als wäre ein besonders bösartiger Bienenschwarm darin gefangen.

„Du nicht besonders ernsthaft bei Sache.", monierte der Magier und ließ sich vom Pferd gleiten. Ein wenig vorwurfsvoll sah er zu Magenta hinauf. „Und du suchen Streit mit Risingsun bei jede Gelegenheit. Ich nicht verstehen das."

„Ich _suche_ keinen Streit.", fauchte Magenta sehr wohl im Bewusstsein, dass ihr Ton die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Aussage ad absurdum führte. „Der Streit findet mich einfach. Und außerdem ist sie selber schuld. Was ist sie auch so aufgeblasen und hochnäsig und blond."

Abumoaham sah sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann stahl sich ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Du sein eifersüchtig."

„Oh bitte!", blaffte Magenta. „Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon und ich habe keine Lust darauf, sie noch einmal zu führen. Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig, aber es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, wie alle um sie herumschlawenzeln, während ich behandelt werde wie…wie…wie."

„Aber du sein wichtig. Für mich und für andere auch.", warf der Magier ein

Magenta schnaufte nur abfällig und sprang ebenfalls von dem nervös herumtänzelnden Pferd. Sie wollte nicht einfach nur wichtig sein. Es sollte essentiell für die gesamte Gruppe sein, dass sie dabei war. Nichts sollte ohne sie geschehen. Sie sollte der Mittelpunkt von allem sein. Jeder sollte sich vor ihr verneigen und ihr mit Achtung entgegentreten. Sie vielleicht sogar fürchten. Fürchten, bei ihr in Ungnade zu fallen oder sie zu verärgern. Jeder Wunsch sollte ihr von den Augen abgelesen werden, jedermann ihr zu Füßen liegen und sie bewundern. _Das_ war es, was sie wollte.

_Eine gesunde Einstellung_, pflichtete ihr Pizkol bei. _Wie wäre es da, wenn du zunächst einmal deinen bedeutendsten Diener beschwörst. Damit wir dieses Projekt in Angriff nehmen können._

„Ich brauche keinen Dämon um mir zu helfen.", sagte Magenta und kicherte immer noch in die Vorstellung ihrer berauschenden Macht versunken.

„Du sicher, es dir gut gehen?", fragte Abumoaham besorgt. Sein gutmütiges Gesicht legte sich in sorgenvolle Falten.

„Oh, es geht mir blendend.", lachte Magenta und schritt auf den leuchtenden Stein zu. Als sie den Steinkreis passierte, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter „Siehst du, es passiert überhaupt nichts. Das mit dem Wächter war gelogen."

In diesem Moment berührte ihre Schuhspitze die Wasserlache, die sich im den leuchtenden Stein gebildet hatte. Wellenförmige Bewegungen breiteten sich von der Stelle, an der Magentas Fuß die Oberfläche berührte, über die gesamte Wasserfläche aus. Weitaus mehr Wellen, als so eine kleine Berührung hätte auslösen sollen.

„Magenta! Vorsicht!", rief der Magier, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Das Wasser um den Stein herum begann zu brodeln. Immer höher schäumten die Wellen, die Flüssigkeit stieg empor und überragte Magenta bald um das Doppelte. Aus dem schäumenden Wasser wuchsen Arme hervor, ein Kopf bildete sich und zwei gläsern wirkende Augen richteten sich auf die Hexenmeisterin. Ein Laut, der wie das Brüllen eines zornigen Wasserfalls klang, ertönte, dann richtete sich einer der Wasserarme auf Magenta. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, schoss ein gewaltiger Strahl eiskalten Wassers auf sie zu, hob sie von den Füßen und schleuderte sie mehrere Meter weit zurück. Sie verfehlte einen der Monolithen nur knapp und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Der Boden um sie herum verwandelte sich getränkt von den gewaltigen Wassermassen so gleich in eine riesige Schlammpfütze. Einer sehr bewegliche Schlammpfütze.

Mit Entsetzen sah Magenta, wie die aufgeweichte Erde um sie herum zu leben begann. Sie krabbelte an der Hexemeisterin empor, fesselte ihre Gliedmaßen an den Boden und kroch ihre Arme hinauf auf ihr Gesicht zu. Nicht lange, und der Schlamm würde Mund und Nase erreichen und sie ersticken. Die Hexenmeisterin schrie und tobte, doch gegen diese kriechende Bedrohung vermochte sie nichts auszurichten. Ein weiterer Wasserstrahl traf sie gegen die Brust und schleuderte sie mit dem Kopf auf die Erde. Sogleich klebte der Schlamm auch dort und sie fühlte, wie ihr schlammiges Wasser in die Ohren geriet und etwas an ihrem Hals emporzuklettern begann. Der Schlamm hatte eine Abkürzung gefunden.

Mit einem heiseren Schrei warf sich Abumoaham zwischen das Wasserwesen und die gefangene Hexenmeisterin. Er schleuderte einen Eisblitz auf den Elementar, der diesen fast zu einem Drittel einfror. Eilig wob der Magier einen neuen Zauber zwischen seinen Händen, als er mitten in der Bewegung verharrte. Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie sein Eiszauber von den schäumenden Wassermassen verschlungen wurde. Der gefrorene Teil des Elementars wurde nach innen gespült, stieg in der brausenden Wassersäule empor und wurde in einer gewaltigen Eruption nach vorne geschleudert. Gerade noch rechtzeitig reagierte Abumoaham und brachte sich mit einem Blinzelzauber in Sicherheit. Der Eisbrocken passierte die Stelle, an der der Magier gerade noch gestanden hatte, setzte seine Flugbahn ungebremst fort und walzte einen der riesigen Monolithen zu Boden, bevor er in tausende scharfer Splitter zersprang, die sich wie ein tödlicher Regen über die am Boden festgehaltene Hexenmeisterin ergossen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte Magenta, als einer der Eissplitter ihre Wange zerschnitt. Warmes Blut rann über ihre Wange und sie öffnete den Mund zu einem Schmerzensschrei. Darauf schien der Schlamm nur gewartet zu haben. Er schwappte an ihr empor und Sekunden später füllte sich die Mundhöhle der Hexenmeisterin mit zähem Erdbrei. Ihr Schrei wurde zu einem erstickten Gurgeln, dann verschloss der Schlamm auch ihre Nase. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sie, sich zu befreien, doch ihre panischen Versuche verkamen zu einem jämmerlichen Zappeln. Es schien, als habe der Elementar gewonnen.

Im Schlamm versunken, durchgeweicht und kurz vor dem Ersticken wallte etwas in Magenta auf. Sie war so unheimlich wütend. Auf den Elementar, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte, auf Abumoaham, der alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte, auf Risingsun, die wahrscheinlich nicht mit solch dämlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, auf Schakal, der sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, auf ihre Dämonen, die jetzt, das sie einmal gebraucht wurden, plötzlich alle schwiegen, und nicht zuletzt auf sich selbst, weil sie in diese allzu offensichtliche Falle getappt war. Es brodelte in ihren Adern, dämonische Kräfte tief in ihrem Inneren erwachten zum Leben und der Schlamm, der sich so eben mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch über der Hexenmeisterin geschlossen hatte, begann zu dampfen. Er brodelte und kochte, weiße Dampfschwaden zischten zum Himmel und schließlich brach der Kokon aus hartgebackenem Lehm mit einem Knall auseinander.

Magentas Leib brannte im versengenden Höllenfeuer, Rauchfäden begannen aus ihrer Kleidung aufzusteigen und kleine Flammen leckten unter ihren Füßen hervor. Ihre roten Haare hatten sich aus dem strengen Knoten gelöst und ringelten sich wie lebendige Schlangen um ihre Schultern. Ihre Augenhöhlen glühten in einem düsteren, rötlichen Licht und die Pupillen schimmerten gelb. Ein unmenschlicher Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle empor und verwandelte sich in ein hustendes Würgen, als ihre Schleimhäute feststellten, dass sich immer noch Spuren störenden Schlamm auf ihnen befanden.

„Du hast dich mit der falschen Hexe angelegt.", keuchte Magenta weit weniger eindrucksvoll, als sie es vorgehabt hatte, und spuckte Erdbröckchen auf den Boden, „Nimm dies!"

Doch der Wasserelementar hörte der Hexenmeisterin überhaupt nicht zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich voll und ganz auf den Magier vor ihm gerichtet. Dass sich jemand aus der tückischen Schlammfalle befreien könnte, schien der Elementar nicht eingerechnet zu haben.

„Oh na schön.", schnaufte Magenta. „Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt." Murmelnd begann sie einen Zauber zu weben.

Abumoaham sprang mit wehender Robe zwischen den Monolithen umher und versuchte den todbringenden Wasserstrahlen auszuweichen, die die Erde um ihn herum bereits in ein Schlammfeld verwandelt hatten. Nicht mehr lange, und auch er würde entweder von einem der Strahlen getroffen werden oder aber - was wahrscheinlicher war - auf dem schlüpfrigen Untergrund ausgleiten. All seine Eismagie wurde von dem Wasserwesen restlos geschluckt und im schlimmsten Fall gegen ihn verwendet. Sein gewagter Plan, das gesamten Wesen einfach einzufrieren, hatte ihn bereits drei seiner größten Deckungen gekostet und zerschmetterte in diesem Augenblick den vierten und letzten Monolithen, der sich zwischen ihm und dem wutschäumenden Elementar befand. Um ihn herum war weit und breit nichts mehr, dass den Angriff des Wächters noch abwehren konnte und Abumoaham vor dem tödlichen Sturz in das Schlammfeld bewahren konnte.

Der gewaltige Wasserarm des Wesens hob sich und zielte genau auf den Magier. Das Brausen und Tosen der Wassermassen schien ihm einen letzten spöttischen Gruß zu erbieten, bevor der gesamte Elementar plötzlich in der Bewegung stockte und einfror. Ungläubig blinzelte Abumoaham ein paar Mal, doch der tödliche Angriff blieb aus. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Magier dem Wessen, streckte neugierig den Arm aus. Statt jedoch mit dem Arm durch das Wasserwesen hindurch zu gleiten, stießen seine Finger auf eine undurchdringliche Hülle, die den Elementar vor jeglichen Angriffen schützte, im Gegenzug jedoch auch verhinderte, dass er jemandem etwas zuleide tat. Abumoaham, der so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte, lächelte und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand eine wutschnaubende Magenta in einer leicht angesengten Robe, die Arme noch erhoben von dem Bannzauber, den sie um den Elementar gelegt hatte.

„Wer hat jetzt die Hosen an.", rief sie und machte eine ziemlich unanständige Geste in Richtung des gefangenen Wasserelementars. Dann schritt sie hocherhobenen Hauptes auf den Stein in der Mitte dessen, was von dem Steinkreis übrig war, langte in die leuchtende Öffnung und zog einen silbrig glänzenden Schlüssel aus der Öffnung hervor. Triumphierend schwenkte sie ihn vor dem gebannten Elementar herum.

„Den nehmen wir mit, nur damit du´s weißt, du…du…". Die Hexenmeisterin verstumme, als sich die glitzernden Augen des Elementars in der Verbannung hasserfüllt auf sie richteten. Ein unheilvolles Knistern lief über die Hülle, als versuche das Wasserwesen sich irgendwie einen Weg aus seinem Gefängnis zu suchen. Unter diesen Umständen hielten Magenta und Abumoaham es für angebracht, möglichst bald möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den schäumenden Verbannten zu bringen. Sicher war sicher.

„Du wirklich gut gekämpft.", sagte Abumoaham und rückte auf dem Rücken des Pferdes noch ein Stück näher an Magenta heran. „Ich dir nun verdanke mein Leben."

„Ich dir meines nicht.", gab Magenta patzig zurück. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf waren inzwischen zu einem mörderischen Crescendo angewachsen so dass sie sich fast wünschte, dass sie sich nicht aus dem Schlamm befreit hätte. Das Feuer schien immer noch in ihrem Adern zu brennen und sie fühlte sich nach dem Kampf ausgelaugt, schmutzig und hundeelend. Abweisend zog sie den Mantel fester um sich und starrte stur geradeaus auf den Punkt, wo sich am Horizont bereits der Kreis der inneren Bindung abzeichnete.

-

Wie ein erstickendes Leichentuch hing der Geruch von Feuer und Tod zwischen den Felsen, die das Verbrannte Tal säumten. In den Überresten der verkohlten Bäume schwelten die letzten Brandherde und ein glutheißer Wind fegte die Asche der vergangenen Vegetation dahin. Funken stoben auf, wenn einer der letzten Soldaten der Waldarmee sterbend zusammenbrach und seinen Leib endgültig der Vernichtung preisgab. Flammende Elementare suchten in den Resten nach Nahrung und verschlangen gierig das bereits tote Holz. Schwarzgefärbte Treants irrten zwischen ihren einstigen Artgenossen umher und in ihren Augen glühte der Wahnsinn. Getrieben vom Schmerz gierten sie nach Rache und trachteten danach zu vernichten, was sie einst beschützt hatten. Die einzigen Lebewesen, denen das Feuer scheinbar nichts hatte anhaben können, waren dick gepanzerte Basiliskenechsen. Träge und schwer von all dem verbrannten Aas, an dem sie sich satt gefressen hatten, schoben sie sich dahin und hinterließen breite Schleifspuren auf der verbrannten Erde.

Als müsse er sich mit den eignen Sinnen von dieser Zerstörung überzeugen, glitt Easygoing von seinem Nachtsäbler. Der große Druide kniete sich in den unangenehm warmen Sand und zerrieb wie in Trance den Ruß, der daran haftete, zwischen seinen Fingern. Seine Kiefer mahlten angestrengt, doch der Rest seines Gesichts war eine Maske aus Stein. Unvermittelte ballte er die Hand zur Faust und ein tiefes, fast tierhaftes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Wer immer das hier getan hat, wird dafür bezahlen."

Ceredrian trat neben den am Boden kauernden Druiden. Mit seiner weißen Robe und den hellen Haaren wirkte er vor dem rußgeschwärzten Hintergrund fast ein wenig durchscheinend.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Rache zu üben.", sagte er sanft und wies auf die schwelenden Stümpfe der Bäume. „Rache wird diese dort auch nicht wieder lebendig machen. Aber aus ihrer Asche wird neues Leben entstehen. Wir müssen nur den Weg dafür ebnen."

Easygoings finstere Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf und er verzog den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen. „Na also schön. Ebnen wir."

Die Nachtelfen stiegen wieder auf ihre Reittiere und lenkten die großen Katzen zwischen den kahlen Felsen hindurch in das Tal. Während vom weichen Tapsen der Samtpfoten kein Laut zu hören war, konnte man das Scheppern der gnomischen Roboschreiters schon von Weitem hören. Sie waren noch nicht lange geritten, da zügelte Deadlyone seinen Nachtsäbler.

„Wir werden überhaupt nicht bis zum Grund des Tals kommen, wenn wir weiterhin so einen Lärm machen.", nörgelte er und blickte vorwurfsvoll zu Emanuelle, die völlig versunken in einem Notizbuch herumkritzelte. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, sah die Gnomin auf.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und etwas an dem Helm auf ihrem Kopf surrte leise. Dann klappte eine Art Trichter an einem Greifarm herunter und schob sich in ihr Ohr. „ Ich habe Euch nicht verstanden."

„Ich sagte", knurrte der Schurke, „Ihr seid zu laut."

„Oh ach so.", gab die Gnomin verblüffend unbeeindruckt zurück und Trichter und Greifarm verschwanden wieder in dem Helm. „Warum zu laut? Hier ist doch niemand."

„Ihr habt Behüter Albagorm doch gehört.", antwortete Easygoing an Stelle seines Bruders. „Das hier ist Harpyiengebiet."

„Aha.", erwiderte die Gnomin höflich und strahlte den Nachtelf gewinnend an. „Und was _ist_ eine Harpyie?"

Jetzt war das Erstaunen auf Seite des Druiden. „Ihr kennt keine Harpyien?"

Emanuelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sind das? Sind es Tiere oder Pflanzen? Humanoide vielleicht? Sind sie klug? Wie sehen sie aus? Wo leben sie? Was fressen sie?"

„Hoffentlich Gnome.", bemerkte Deadlyone frech, verstummte jedoch sofort, als ihn der strafende Blick seines Bruders traf.

„Harpyien sind humanoid.", erklärte Easygoing und seine Zunge rollte das ungewohnte Wort wie einen Kiesel hin und her. „Es sind weibliche Wesen mit dem Körper einer Frau und den Gliedmaßen eines Vogels. Der Legende nach waren es einst Dienerinnen der ebenso schönen wie grausamen Nachtelfenkönigin Azshara. Eines Tages fielen sie in Ungnade und ein Fluch der Königin ließ ihre Füße zu Krallen und ihre Arme zu Schwingen werden. Seit dem sind sie eine Heimsuchung, denn wo immer sie auftauchen, muss das restliche Leben weichen."

„Sie fressen es auf?", vermutete die Gnomin, während sie sich eifrig Notizen machte.

„Nicht unbedingt.", widersprach der Druide. „Ich meine, sie jagen so ziemlich alles ab der Größe eines Kaninchens, aber Harpyien verschmutzen ihre Umgebung so sehr mit ihren…Exkrementen, dass sich alsbald fürchterliche Krankheiten ausbreiten und die Vegetation dahinraffen, die Harpyien jedoch verschonen. Sind die natürlichen Ressourcen eines Nistplatzes ausgeschöpft, wandern sie weiter zum nächsten. Und sie werden immer mehr."

„Wie kann das sein.", staunte die Gnomin. „Ich meine, ihr sagtet, es wären alles Frauen gewesen. Wie sollten sie sich da vermehren. Handelt es sich dabei um Parthenogenese? Bei so einem komplexen Lebewesen? Hochinteressant!"

„Pa-was?", unterbrache Deadlyone das Zwiegespräch. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Schurke sich langweilte und jemanden suchte, mit dem er Streit anfangen konnte.

„Par-tho-ge-ne-se.", wiederholte Emanuelle noch einmal langsam und deutlich. „Vermehrung eines Lebewesen ohne Beteiligung eines andersgeschlechtlichen Partners."

„Nun es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass sich die Harpyien ab und an jemanden in ihr Nest holen.", erklärte Ceredrian und lächelte hintergründig. „Es heißt, sie stellten alle möglichen, sehr speziellen Dinge mit dem armen Opfer an, bevor sie ihn dann als Nahrung für ihre Jungen verwendeten. Möglichweise sind das aber auch nur dumme Geschichten."

„Also eventuell auch noch Hybridogenese! Wirklich aufschlussreich.", murmelte Emanuelle und kritzelte weiter in ihrem Buch herum. Dabei warf sie einen zufälligen Blick auf Abbefaria, dem das ganze Thema höchst unangenehm war. Ein weiterer, mechanischer Arm ihres Helms klappte herunter und schob eine Linse vor ihr Auge.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Nachtelfen dunkelviolett anlaufen statt rot?", frage sie in die Runde und erntete zunächst erstaunte Blicke, die dann einem schallenden Gelächter wichen.

„Wie könnten wir nicht.", prustete Ceredrian und klopfte dem erwischten Druiden aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Wir haben ja schließlich unseren Freund hier."

„Sehr komisch.", schnappte Abbefaria und rammte seiner Katze höchst unsanft die Fersen in die Flanken. Das große Tier maunzte empört, setzte sich dann aber gehorsam in Bewegung. Mit großen Sprüngen preschte es an den anderen Reittieren vorbei und war kurz darauf mit einem großen Satz über eine Felskante verschwunden.

„Der hat es aber eilig zu den Harpyien zu kommen.", grinste Deadlyone und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm noch einen Moment geben?"

„Unfug.", brummte Easygoing. „Wir hatten unseren Spaß, aber jetzt sollten wir aufpassen, dass uns der Spaß nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, sonst fällt er uns noch in den Rücken und dann könnte dieses Abenteuer wirklich ins Auge gehen."

„Möchtest du nicht noch ein paar Körperteile in deinen Metaphern unterbringen?", frotzelte der Schurke und versuchte seinen Nachtsäbler ebenso elegant springen zu lassen wie Abbefaria. Er erntete ein böses Fauchen und eine Klaue, die seinen Oberschenkel nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„Hör auf mit der Katze zu spielen und komm.", knurrte Easygoing und folgte dem Rest der Gruppe hinunter in das Verbrannte Tal.

Schweigend ritten sie zwischen den kahlen Überresten der Bäume umher. Es schien tatsächlich, als hätten die Goblins beim Legen der Brände ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war, wie so oft wenn Goblins ihre Hand im Spiel hatten, ein Werk vollendeter Vernichtung.

„Grauenhaft.", sagte Abbefaria. Er hatte zunächst nicht gewusste, wie er der Gnomin gegenüber treten sollte, nachdem die anderen Nachtelfen ihn so vor ihr ins Lächerliche gezogen hatten. Doch da Emanuelle weiterhin damit beschäftigt war, jeden Zweig, an dem sie vorbeikamen, zu _katalogisieren_, wie sie es nannte, hatte er beschlossen, den Vorfall einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Schlafende Drachen sollte man nicht kitzeln.

„Die Maschinen haben wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.", bestätigte Easygoing. „Hier steht nicht ein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Verbrannte Erde."

„Das waren nicht die Maschinen.", warf Emanuelle ein. „Eine Maschine ist immer nur so gut oder so schlecht wie derjenige, der sie bedient."

„Sei es, wie es sei.", brummte der Druide und hob schnüffelnd die Nase. „Wir nähern uns einem Harpyiennest. Ihr werdet hier auf uns warten, während wir uns anschleichen und die Lage auskundschaften werden."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.", empörte sich Emanuelle laut und ignorierte sämtlich ihr in verschiedenen Tonlagen zugeraunten Zischlaute. Sie wedelte unbeirrt der nachdrücklichen Aufforderungen still zu sein mit ihrem Notizbuch vor der Nase des Druiden herum. „Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. So eine Gelegenheit lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Noch dazu, wo sich hier einmal die Gelegenheit bietet, eine matriarchalische Gesellschaftsstruktur zu erforschen. Kommt nicht in die Tüte!"

„Oh _bitte_.", knurrte der Druide und rollte mit den Augen. „Die ist keine Aufgabe für…"

„Für was?", unterbrach Emanuelle ihn und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. Herausfordernd streckte sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen. „Für eine Frau? Wolltet ihr das sagen?"

„Für einen Gnom.", änderte der Nachtelf schnell seine Taktik. Diese Gnomin war ihm wirklich nicht geheuer. Er überlegte, ob sie mit ihrem Helm vielleicht auch Gedanken lesen konnte.

Entrüstet stemmte Emanuelle die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Aha. Jetzt werden wir also speziesistisch. Ist ja auch viel besser als mich wegen meines Geschlechts zu diskriminieren. Ist euch mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich in aller erster Linie Magierin sein könnte. Oder Wissenschaftlerin?"

„Ich…äh… gnhn", gab Easygoing von sich und starrte die Gnomin wütend an. „Also schön, Ihr könnt mitkommen. Aber keinen Mucks. Und diese Maschine bleibt hier." Er wies auf den zitternden, rauchenden, klappernden, rappelnden Roboschreiter, der sich, aller Sinnhaftigkeit zum Trotz, die metallenen Flügel putzte und ein helles Zwitschern hören ließ, als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden bewusst wurde. Zumindest sah es so aus, wie Abbefaria fand.

Plötzlich jedoch stieg Abbefaria ein Geruch in die Nase, die ihn jeden Roboschreiter sofort vergessen ließ. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Er war ihm vor langer Zeit schon einmal auf einem abgelegenen Ast des Weltenbaums begegnet. Der beißende Geruch, der an Ammoniak erinnerte, ließ ihn sofort an kugelige, in Bäumen hängende Nester denken. Und an die Besitzerinnen der Nester, die leider mit einem jungen Nachtelfen, der sich in ihr Revier verirrt hatte, überhaupt kein Mitleid gehabt hatten. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten.

„Die Harpyien!", rief er ohne sich noch besondere Mühe zu geben, leise zu sein. Dafür war es in diesem Moment eh viel zu spät. „Sie kommen!"

-

„Sturm, Erde und Feuer hört meinen Ruf…", murmelte die umherwandernde Gestalt und fuchtelte dabei proklamierend mit den Armen. Dann kicherte sie. „Als wenn das funktionieren würde. Und das Wasser haben Sie auch vergessen. Elende Stümper. Wenn einer von ihnen auch nur einmal in der Wüste gewesen wäre, wüssten sie um die Kraft des Wassers."

Die brabbelnde Gestalt sprach nun zu einem Kaktus und erklärte dem Wüstengewächs, es solle froh sein, noch nicht in der Wüste ertrunken zu sein. Er ahnte nicht, dass er von ein wenig weiter oben beobachtet wurde. Hinter einem großen Felsen, der mitten auf einem geröllbedeckten Abhang lag, saß Schakal und betrachtete den fremden Zwerg unschlüssig. Dabei versuchte er sich einen Reim auf das zu machen, was er sah und vor allem hörte, doch es wollte sich kein rechter Sinn ergeben.

Der andere Zwerg trug einfache Kleidung, graubraune Stoffhosen und ein ebensolches Hemd. Seine Füße steckten in hellbraunen Lederstiefeln und seine schwarzen Haare hatten ebenso wie der Bart bereits bessere Tage und vermutlich auch mehr von Schere und Bürste gesehen. Seine ganze Erscheinung war staubbedeckt und das ständige, zusammenhanglose Gestammel ließen Schakals Gegenüber leicht entrückt wirken.

„Sie werden Sie finden…oha ja, finden werden sie sie. Doch sie ist weggesperrt. Niemand wird sie bekommen. NIEMAND!"

Durch den plötzlichen Aufschrei des Zwergs überrascht, zuckte Schakal zusammen, ein Stein löste sich unter seinem Fuß, geriet ins Rutschen, sprang gegen einige weitere kleine Felsbrocken, purzelte der Schwerkraft folgend nach unten und blieb kurz neben fremden Zwerg zu liegen.

„Halt! Wer da?"

Der andere Zwerg wirkte mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr verwirrt. Seine Augen suchten akribisch jeden Zentimeter des Geröllfeldes ab und blieben schließlich an dem Felsen hängen, hinter dem Schakal saß.

„AHA!", brüllte er. „Du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Komm heraus, Erdgeist! Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Schakal war schon eine ganze Menge genannt worden. _Erdgeist_ war bis jetzt nicht dabei gewesen. Unruhig beobachtete er, wie der Zwerg vor ihm anfing, Runen in die Luft zu zeichnen und wilde Formeln zu murmeln. Wenn er Glück hatte, war es ebensolcher Unsinn wie das, was der Zwerg bis jetzt von sich gegeben hatte. Wenn er Pech hatte, sprengte ihn der magische Spruch mitsamt dem Felsen in die Luft. Schakal entschied, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, und trat aus dem Schatten des Felsen hervor. Zumindest war das seine Absicht gewesen, doch als er an sich herunter sah, stand er immer noch mit den Füßen auf beschatteter Erde. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: Der Schatten wuchs.

„Weiche, Erdgeist!", krakelte der Zwerg und fuchtelte hektischer. „Theldurin befielt es dir."

Knirschendes Poltern antwortete dem Zwerg und das Etwas hinter Schakal, das den Schatten warf, geriet knirschend in Bewegung. Der Schurke überlegte nicht lange. Eine Hand zog den Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, die andere griff in eine der unzähligen, in seine Kleidung eingenähten Taschen und holte eine Faust voll Blendpulver heraus. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Ungenutzt rieselte das Blendpulver durch seine Finger und statt anzugreifen, starrte er sein Gegenüber lediglich an.

Wie ein lebendig gewordenes Stück Berg ragte ein riesiges Elementarwesen vor ihm auf. Es war ebenso hellbraun wie die Steine um ihn herum, sein Körper war aus einer enormen Felskugel geformt, an der wuchtige Arme in bronzenen Armschienen steckten. Unter der Felskugel bewegten sich unablässig kleine Steine, die den Körper des Elementars ähnlich dem Prinzip eines Dampfpanzers auf einer Geröllschicht vorwärts schoben. Oben auf dem Körper saß ein kleiner Kopf, aus dem zwei magisch glühende Augenhöhlen den Zwerg vor ihm anfunkelten. Schakal hatte nie geglaubt, dass Steine schlechte Laune haben konnten, aber dieser hier konnte.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung warf Schakal sich zur Seite und entging nur knapp dem wuchtigen Schlag der felsigen Arme. Wie eine kleine Lawine krachten sie haarscharf neben ihm auf die Erde. Staubwolken wirbelten auf und nahmen dem Zwerg die Sicht. Husten wankte er vorwärts, verlor auf dem abschüssigen Gelände den Halt und kugelte Hals über Kopf den Abhang hinab. Der Boden erzitterte, als der Elementar ihm folgte.

„WEICHE!", kreischte da eine Stimme in den höchsten Tönen. Etwas krachte, es blitze und donnerte und eine Druckwelle raste über den am Boden liegenden Schakal hinweg. Es gab einen gewaltigen Donnerschlag und kurz darauf prasselte ein Regen aus kleinen Steinen hernieder und begrub den Schurken unter sich.

Als es endlich aufgehört hatte, Geröll zu regnen, wagte Schakal endlich, seine Gliedmaßen wieder zu bewegen. Er leichtert stellte er fest, dass er zwar einige blaue Flecken davon tragen würde, ansonsten aber unversehrt war. Husten und schniefend wühlte er sich aus dem Geröllhaufen. Braungelber Staub haftete an seinem gesamten Körper und zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschte der Sand. Er spucke aus und grub sich endgültig frei.

„Den Geschmack werde ich so schnell nicht wieder los.", brummte er und sah sich nach dem zweiten Zwerg um, der ihn, so schien es zumindest, gerettet hatte. Er fand ihn einige Meter weiter auf einem Bein stehend, das Gesicht in die Sonne gerichtet.

„_Es tanz ein Gni-Gna-Gnomenmenn in unserm Haus herum, wiedebumm._", sang er leise vor sich hin.

„Ähm.", machte Schakal in Ermangelung einer adäquaten Erwiderung.

Der Zwerg öffnete die Augen nicht und streckte den Kopf weiter in richtig des gleißenden Himmelskörpers. „Wenn man das lange genug macht, muss man niesen.", erklärte er ernsthaft. „Das ist lustig."

„Das ist möglich.", brummte Schakal und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob ihn der andere Zwerg nun auf den Arm nehmen wollte. „Ihr heißt Theldurin?"

Der Zwerg hörte auf in die Sonne gucken und sah Schakal stattdessen entgeistert an. „Wer hat Euch das gesagt? Erzählt rasch. Haben _Sie_ Euch geschickt?"

„Wer soll… niemand hat mich geschickt. Ich habe mich…nun ja nicht gerade verlaufen. Aber mein Wasservorrat ist erschöpft und ich suche nach einer Quelle.", erklärte Schakal bereitwillig.

„Eine Quelle soso.", sagte Theldurin und musterte Schakal misstrauisch. „An Euch klebt das Blut der Erde. Wie soll ich so jemandem vertrauen."

Zum Beweis streckte Theldurin den Finger aus, fuhr damit über Schakal Brustrüstung und hielt ihm den Staub unter die Nase. „Sagt nicht, das hier wäre nicht von einem der mächtigen Erdelementare. Oh, wenn Therazane herausfindet, dass ihr eines ihrer Kinder getötet hat. Ihr sollet aufpassen, dass Euch beim nächsten Mal nicht der Stollen über dem Kopf einbricht, kleiner Zwerg."

„Aber _Ihr_ habt den Elementar doch vernichtet.", wandte Schakal einund spuckte noch einmal aus, weil der Sand einfach nicht weichen wollte. „Ihr seid ja völlig verrückt."

„Verrückt? Ja, das mag sein.", entgegnete der Zwerg und sein Gesicht ließ jeden Anschein von Verrücktheit vermissen. „Aber wisst Ihr, manchmal ist Verrücktheit das Einzige, das einen davor bewahrt, vollends den Verstand zu verlieren."

Schakal zwinkerte. Dann zwinkerte er noch einmal. Als er zum dritten Mal zwinkerte, war ihm immer noch nicht eingefallen, wie er mit diesem merkwürdigen Zwerg umgehen sollte. Außerdem hatte er immer noch Sand zwischen den Zähnen und seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. So beschloss er, zunächst einmal das dringlichere Problem zu lösen und die Befriedung seiner Neugier auf einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.

„Habt Ihr nun etwas zu trinken?", fragte Schakal gerade heraus und deutete auf seine leere Trinkflasche. „Ich verdurste."

„Ein häufiges Problem in trockenen Gegenden.", erwiderte Theldurin ernst. „Wartet hier."

Der schwarzhaarige Zwerg trat zu einem Felsen. Erst klopfte er vorsichtig daran, dann legte er sein Ohr auf die sandige Oberfläche. Er nickte zufrieden, bedeutete Schakal einen Schritt zurück zu machen und schlug dann unvermittelt mit seiner Faust auf den Stein. Blaue Blitze zuckten zwischen den Finger hervor, etwas rumpelte tief in der Erde und dann begann der Fels zu weinen.

„Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?", fragte Schakal verblüfft und beäugte staunend die kleine Wasserfontäne, die inzwischen aus dem trüben Rinnsal erwachsen war.

„Einfache Elementar-Transmutation.", erklärte der fremde Zwerg. „Trinkt, so lange der Zauber noch wirkt."

Gehorsam holte Schakal seine Trinkflasche hervor, füllte sie bis zur Hälfte und kostete dann. Es schmeckte nach reinem Quellwasser. Kein Bier, aber durchaus geeignet um seinen Durst zu stillen. Er trank in tiefen Zügen und füllte dann die Flasche erneut. Als er fertig war, legte Theldurin seine Hand auf den Springbrunnen. Das Wasser versiegte augenblicklich und als er die Hand hob, war auf dem Fels nichts zurück geblieben als ein feuchter Fleck, den die Sonnenstrahlen gierig aufleckten.

„Ihr habt nun genug Wasser um bis nach Loch Modan zu kommen.", sagte Theldurin. „Einen schönen Tag noch."

Damit wollte er sich umdrehen und Schakal stehen lassen, doch dieser gab nicht so leicht auf. Eilig vertrat er dem schwarzhaarigen Zwerg den Weg. Dabei erhaschten seine Augen einen Blick auf ein Stück Pergament, das der andere vor ihm verbergen wollte. Mit einem geschickten Griff brachte er es an sich.

„Halt, gebt das wieder her.", kreischte Theldurin und wollte nach dem Pergament greifen. „Ihr wisst ja nicht, was Ihr da habt."

Schakal wich der zugreifenden Hand aus, tauchte unter den ausgestreckten Armen des anderen Zwergs weg und wedelte mit dem Pergament. Es waren Runen darauf, die er nicht lesen konnte. Sie schienen mit dunkelroter Tinte geschrieben worden zu sein und wirkten irgendwie boshaft.

„Richtig, ich weiß nicht was das ist.", meinte er leichthin. „Vielleicht seid ihr so nett und erklärt es mir?"

„Ihr werdet _sie_ noch anlocken.", zischte Theldurin aufgebracht und sah sich furchtsam um. „_Sie_ werden kommen und die Stücke finden. Alle Stücke. Und dann werden sie _sie_ wiederholen."

Ungeduldig wedelte Schakal mit dem Pergament. „Wer ist sie? Oder sind sie? Und wen holt wer woher wieder? Erklärt Euch gefälligst, sonst verbrenne ich Euer teures Pergament einfach."

Die Augen seines Gegenübers wurden glasig. „Verbrennen.", wisperte er tonlos. „Aber ja, das ist die Lösung. Wir müssen die Fetzen alle finden und sie verbrennen. Dann wird _sie_ niemals wiederkommen. Wir wären frei."

Schneller als Schakal es ihm zugetraut hätte, sprang Theldurin auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. In den Augen des Fremden Zwergs glomm ein irres Funkeln, doch die Stimme, die Schakal eindrücklich beschwor ihm zuzuhören, war klar und was sie sagte klang nicht nach einer Lüge. Es klang nach einer Katastrophe. Als sie geendet hatte seufzte Schakal schwer.

„Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

-

„Feuer.", fluchte Risingsun und polierte den Brustpanzer ihrer goldenen Rüstung. „Alles andere, aber kein Feuer! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der _brennende_ Schlüssel von Feuerelementaren bewacht wird. Alles voller Ruß und Dreck. Und wie heiß so eine Plattenrüstung da werden kann."

Bladewarrior, der sich redliche Mühe gab, die spärlich bekleidete Paladina nicht allzu offensichtlich zu betrachten, nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich hatte auch ganz schön mit diesen Luftelementaren zu kämpfen.", warf er ein und wartete auf ein Lob. Als keines kam, da Risingsun schon wieder völlig in ihrer Polierarbeit versunken war, ihre nahm er seufzend seine Axt und trottete auf die Kuppe des Hügelrings, der den Kreis der inneren Bindung umgab. Ein kreisrunder Talkessel umgab die moosbewachsenen Monolithen, in deren Zentrum sich eine Säule aus Kristall befand. Violettes Licht umspielte den Kristall und die Prinzessin hatte dadurch zu ihm gesprochen, nachdem er sämtliche Felselementare zerschmettert hatte, die sich in dem Kreis befunden hatten. Sie hatte gesagt, er sei ihr tapfere Befreier, ihr großer Beschützer, ihr Held. Bladewarrior seufzte erneut. Er fragte sich, wie die Prinzessin wohl aussah. Ob sie hübscher war als Risingsun? Sicherlich nicht. Aber bestimmt war sie irgendwie netter.

„Blade?", flötete Risingsun und der Krieger eilte, so schnell er konnte, zu ihr. „Würdest du so nett sein, und mir beim Schließen der Rüstung helfen?"

„Sicher.", antwortete der junge Mann und begann die Schnallen zu lösen, die Vorder- und Rückenteil des Panzers über den Schultern zusammen halten würden. Vorsichtig zog die Paladina ihn über den Kopf, dann befestigte Bladewarrior die Riemen wieder an ihrem Platz. Zumindest versuchte er es, denn seine Finger zitterten merklich.

„Mir ist schleierhaft, wie du mit diesen Händen jemals ein Schwert führen willst.", bemerkte Risingsun spitz, während sie ihren linken Handschuh überzog.

„Die Haare sind im Weg.", murmelte der Krieger und war recht froh, dass die junge Frau mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. So konnte sie wenigstens nicht sehen, dass er bis unter die Haarspitzen rot angelaufen war.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist.", lachte Risingsun, strich die blonde Mähne zur Seite und entblößte dabei ihren Nacken.

Schwitzend und mit der Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen nestelte Bladewarrior an den störrischen Riemen, die sich einfach nicht festzurren lassen wollten. Er wollte zwar der Paladina nicht wehtun, aber inzwischen war er kurz davor, ihr den Panzer wieder vom Leib zu reißen um ein paar Mal darauf herum zu springen, damit das widerspenstige Ding endlich zuging.

„Stören wir?", ätzte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ Bladewarrior Panzer und Riemen fahren und fuhr peinlich berührt herum.

„M-M-M-Magenta?", stotterte er.

„Eben diese.", knurrte die Hexenmeisterin und glitt vom Rücken des Rappen herunter. Sie war von oben bis unten mit Schlamm besudelt, aber das Funkeln in ihren Augen warnte jeden davor, sie darauf anzusprechen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Dummerweise konnte Bladewarrior auch in diesem Fall nicht besonders gut lesen.

„Woher der Dreck?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir getroffen auf mächtigen Wasserelementar.", erklärte Abumoaham und sprang ebenfalls vom Pferd. „Er beinahe besiegt uns, aber Magenta ihn aufgehalten."

„Wie denn?", grinste die Paladina. „Hat sie ihn mit ihrem Kleid aufgewischt."

Lauernd sah sie zu der Hexenmeisterin hinüber. Die war neben den Überresten eines Felselementars zusammengesunken und rührte sich nicht. Ein wenig enttäuscht zuckte Risingsun mit den Achseln und lächelte dann gewinnend in die Runde. „Würde mir nun endlich mal jemand in meine Rüstung helfen?"

In seiner Ehre gepackt wollte der junge Krieger etwas sagen, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, war bereits Abumoaham zur Stelle um zu Ende zu bringen, was Bladewarrior angefangen hatte. Geschickt schloss der weißhaarige Mann die Ösen und Schnallen, befestigte die Halsberge, legte der Paladina die Schulterklappen an und umfasste zu guter Letzt die schlanke Taille um das Wehrgehänge daran zu befestigen. Dabei verzog er keine Miene und verbeugte sich zum Schluss galant vor der jungen Frau.

„Très charmant.", kokettierte Risingsun und hielt dem Magier noch die Hand mit dem fehlenden Handschuh hin. Er ergriff sie, setzte einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf und zog dann die Verschnürung fest, die das Teil an den Unterarmschienen befestigten.

„Ich helfen gerne.", lächelte er. „Und wir besser befreien Prinzessin. Ich denke, sie ungeduldig schon."

„Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet.", begrüßte der leuchtende Stein in der Mitte des Kreises die Abenteuer. „Wart Ihr erfolgreich und habt die drei Schlüssel erobert?"

„Wir sie haben hier.", antwortete Abumoaham und streckte zum Beweis die Hand aus, auf denen ihre Beutestücke lagen.

Die Schlüssel waren nicht besonders groß, etwa so lang wie sein Zeigefinger, hatten einen gezackten Bart und jeweils einen anderen Kopf und eine andere Farbe. Der brennende Schlüssel war feuerrot und trug das Emblem einer lodernden Flamme. Der donnernde Schlüssel war aus Metall mit der dunkelblauen Farbe des Abendhimmels und hatte als Zeichen einen verästelten Blitz. Der Wappenschlüssel schließlich schimmerte silbrig und war mit einer stilisierten Welle verziert.

„Gut.", hauchte der Stein und die violetten Schleier um ihn herum schienen schneller zu zirkulieren. „Jetzt gilt es den mächtigsten Stein von allen zu besiegen, den Stein der Inneren Bindung. Schiebt die Schlüssel gleichzeitig in die drei Öffnungen an seiner Seite und schließt ihn auf."

Der Magier betrachtete die schimmernde Steinsäule. „Aber wohin wir sollen Schlüssel schieben? Ich nicht sehen Schlüsselloch."

„Da!" Risingsun zeigte auf einen Stein, der wesentlich unscheinbarer war als die leuchtende Marmorsäule in der Mitte des Kreises. Er fiel in den Trümmern der getöteten Felselementare fast überhaupt nicht auf, wenn man von den kleinen Löchern absah, durch die man in sein Inneres schauen konnte. Dahinter wogte dasselbe, violette Glühen, das auch die weiße Steinsäule umgab.

„Wir gefunden!", jubele Abumoaham. „Sollen wir? Magenta?"

Ein undeutliches Stöhnen antwortete dem Magier. Als er jedoch zu seiner Liebsten hinübereilen wollte, fauchte sie böse: „Komm mir nicht zu nahe. Na los, befreit endlich diese blöde Prinzessin, damit wir weiter können."

„Alles, was du wollen.", gab Abumoaham mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Aber du sicher, du nicht wollen…"

„NEIN!", schrie Magenta. „Jetzt geh endlich."

Immer noch etwas unsicher trat der Magier wieder zu den Anderen. Er warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Stein der Inneren Bindung zu. Er verteilte die drei Schlüssel - Risingsun erhielt den brennenden Schlüssel zurück, während Bladewarrior den donnernden Schlüssel an sich nahm - und atmete mit dem Wappenschlüssel in seiner Hand tief durch.

„Ich zählen. Eins. Zwei… Blade was du tun denn?"

„Entschuldigung." Unglücklich blickte der Krieger auf das kleine Loch, in dem sein Schlüssel steckte. In seiner Aufregung hatte er vergessen, was nach der Zwei kam.

„Trottel.", schnaufte Risingsun und schob mit einer entschlossenen Geste auch ihren Schlüssel in die passende Öffnung.

„Dann wir mal hoffen das Beste.", sagte Abumoaham aufmunternd und steckte seinen Schlüssel ebenfalls in den Stein.

Zunächst schien es, als passiere überhaupt nichts. Wütend schlug Risingsun dem jungen Krieger in die Seite. „Das ist alles deine Schuld."

„Wartet!" Abumoaham deutete aufgeregt auf den Stein. „Ich glauben, etwas passieren da."

Tief im Inneren des Steins begann etwas zu pulsieren. Ein Zittern lief durch den Boden, die Erde ächzte und stöhnte, als die magischen Bande, die die Prinzessin festhielten zersprangen. Wellenförmige Impulse wanderten unter den Gesteinsschichten umher, Felsen kullerten über den Boden und einer der Monolithen zersprang. Seine Bruchstücke verteilten sich in alle Richtungen und verschwanden in den meterlangen Rissen, die sich auf dem Boden gebildet hatten. Es gab ein letztes gewaltiges Rumpeln und die Welt stand wieder still.

Suchend sah Bladewarrior sich um. „Prinzessin? Prinzessin wo seid Ihr?" Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Na das ist ja toll.", beschwerte sich Risingsun. „Erst hetzt sie uns quer durch´s Arathi und dann…"

„Ich danke Euch, Helden.", erklang da die Stimme des Steins. „Durch Euch wurde der größte Teil meiner Fesseln gelöst. Ich spüre, wie meine Kraft zurückkommt."

„Aber wo seid Ihr?", fragte Bladewarrior erneut.

Ein Lachen, das klang, als würden Kieselsteine über eine Schieferplatte rutschen, ertönte. „Mein großer, starker Krieger. Ich bin leider noch nicht frei. Ein letzter Stein hält mich noch unter der Erde fest. Es ist der, vor dem Ihr jetzt steht, der Schlüsselstein. Erst wenn er zerbrochen ist, kann ich wieder auf Erden wandeln."

„Noch ein Stein?" stöhnte Risingsun. „So langsam frage ich mich, ob es die ganze Plackerei überhaupt wert war."

„Ich versichere Euch, wunderschöne Paladina, wenn ich erst frei bin, wird meine Dankbarkeit Euch gegenüber die Erde erschüttern.", antwortete der Stein schmeichelnd. „Doch um das zu schaffen müsste ihr noch ein letztes Abenteuer bestehen. Es gibt einen weiteren Wächter. Ein Bergriese mit Namen Fozruk. Findet ihn und nehmt ihm die Rute der Ordnung ab. Mit ihm werdet ihr die chaotischen Kräfte besiegen, die mich hier gefangen halten." Ein Laut wie ein steinernes Schluchzen war zu hören. „Es ist das letzte Schloss an meiner Freiheit."

„Oh na also schön." Risingsun rollte mit den Augen. „Gehen wir also und erschlagen diesen Schlüsselwächter."

„Ähm." Bladewarrior kratzte sich ein wenig unsicher am Kopf. In der Hand hielt er etwas, dass ein wenig wie ein Zauberstab aussah. An seiner Spitze funkelte und blitzte ein Diamant in allen Farben des Regenbogens auf.

„Die Rute!", rief der Stein völlig außer sich. „Ihr habt sie _gefunden_."

Verlegen trat der junge Krieger von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Nun ja, da war dieser Riese und ich dachte mir. _Bladewarrior_, dachte ich, _du musst ausprobieren, ob du auch einen Riesen töten kannst._ Außerdem hatte er dieses Glitzerding. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde Magenta gefallen, wo doch ihr Zauberstab schon wieder weg ist."

„Du sein unser großer Held.", lachte Abumoaham und klopfte dem Krieger anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Magenta, schau, du können zerstören letzte Stein, damit Prinzessin sein endlich frei. Magenta?"

Die Hexenmeisterin lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Erde und schüttelte sich unter Krämpfen. Als Abumoaham nach ihr greifen wollte, zog er erschrocken die Hand wieder zurück. „Sie glühen wie Feuer."

„Lasst mich sehen.", sagte Risingsun und drehte die andere Frau vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

Magentas Züge waren verzerrt und ihre Atmung ging flach. Sie hatte die linke Hand um das Handgelenk der anderen Hand geschlossen und als Risingsun es vorsichtig entfernte, sahen sie auch die infizierte Bisswunde, die darunter verborgen war. Eitrige Wundränder umgaben das schwärende Fleisch und rote Linien zogen sich bereits über den gesamten Arm.

„Oh was für eine Unvernunft.", fluchte die Paladina. „Los, helft mir, sie auszuziehen."

„Was?" Bladewarrior machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Das geht nicht." Zwei halbnackte, junge Frauen an einem Tag waren einfach zu viel für ihn.

„Es geht hier um ihr Leben.", fauchte Risingsun. „Ich muss nachsehen, wie weit die Vergiftung noch vom Herzen entfernt ist. Und ich brauche Wasser. Und Feuer."

„Ich besorgen Wasser.", erklärte Abumoaham sofort.

„Und ich mache Feuer.", rief Bladewarrior. Beide Männer sprangen auf und eilten davon um das Gewünschte zu bringen. Ein Lächeln glitt über Risingsuns Gesicht.

„Gut.", lachte sie leise. „Dann kann ich nachher einen gepflegten Tee trinken. Und jetzt zu dir, du Dienerin des Bösen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du zu meinem Heiligen Licht sagst."

-

Abbefaria duckte sich unter einem Krallenhieb hinweg, rollte sich ab und suchte hinter einem schwelenden Baumstamm Deckung. Ein grellweißer Blitz durchschnitt die Luft und schlug in den toten Stamm ein. Wäre der Baum noch am Leben gewesen, hätte er jetzt vermutlich in Flammen gestanden. So aber zerbarst er mit einem trockenen Laut und sandte einen Regen aus glühenden Holzsplittern auf den Druiden.

„Ich zerfetze dich, Nachtelf.", kreischte die Harpyie und sandte noch einen Blitz gegen den Druiden, vor dem er sich mit einem hastigen Sprung in Sicherheit brachte. „Komm heraus und _spiel _mit mir."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran.", zischte der Druide und musste schon wieder vor einem Blitz flüchten. Diese Windhexe brachte ihn wirklich gehörig ins Schwitzen. Sie beherrschte die Elemente meisterhaft und schleuderte sie dem Nachtelfen entgegen, als gäbe es nichts Einfacheres. Er hingegen hatte Mühe, sich überhaupt auf irgendeinen seiner Zauber zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen rannte er hakenschlagend zwischen den Bäumen umher und versuchte einen Schwachpunkt seines Gegners zu finden.

„_Wo_ bist du?", heulte die Harpyie, die ihn zu seinem Glück aus den Augen verloren zu haben schien. Schwer atmend lehnte der Druide sich gegen einen umgestürzten Baum und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Als er wieder etwas freier atmete, spähte er vorsichtig hinter dem Stamm hervor um nach seiner Peinigerin zu sehen.

Die Harpyie schwebte zwischen den Bäumen auf und ab. Die ausladenden Flügel mit den schillernden, roten Federn hielten sie mühelos in der Luft und erzeugten bei jedem Schlag einen Windstoß, der die Asche auf dem Boden umher wirbelte. Scharfe Raubvogelaugen tasteten jeden Zentimeter ihrer Umgebung ab und suchten nach der entgangenen Beute. Ihr sehniger Körper war nur von wenigen, knappen Kleidungsstücken verdeckt, die mehr hervorhoben als sie verdeckten. Doch auch diese Tatsache konnte nicht von den gewaltigen, messerscharfen Krallen an ihren Füßen ablenken, die sich voller Ungeduld öffneten und schlossen. Wie gerne hätte die Harpyie sie endlich in weiches Fleisch gebohrt um sich an den Schmerzensschreien ihres Opfers zu berauschen. Aber dazu musste sie ihn erst einmal finden.

„Komm heraus, Elflein.", lockte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme weich und verführerisch klingen zu lassen. „Wir können viel Spaß zusammen haben."

Ein vierbeiniger Schatten flog von hinten auf die Harpyie zu. Er landete auf ihrem Rücken und drückte die kreischende Vogelfrau zu Boden. Zappelnd versuchte sie sich von der dunklen Raubkatze auf ihrem Rücken zu befreien, doch die verwandelte sich wieder in einen Nachtelfen und drückte ihre Flügel in den Sand.

„Spielen?", raunte Abbefaria der gefangenen Harpyie ins Ohr. „Ich glaube, ich verzichte diesmal."

Die Harpyie schrie unverständliche Verwünschungen. Zwischen den Schwungfedern ihrer Flügel knisterte die Magie und ihre Entladungen huschten über die Hände des Druiden, mit denen er die Harpyie am Boden hielt. Er fühlte das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, die blauen Blitze, die über die violette Haut huschten, suchten einen Weg sich zu entladen und dann verschwanden sie plötzlich. Ungläubig starrte Abbefaria auf seine Hände und versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert war. Ein fataler Fehler, wie er feststellen musste, als die Harpyie sich kreischend aufbäumte und versuchte den abgelenkten Nachtelfen von ihrem Rücken zu schleudern.

„Ich werde dir die Augen auskratzen.", schrie sie außer sich. „An deinen eigenen Gedärmen werde ich dich vom höchsten Baum hängen und meine Jungen werden sich mit deinem Blut die Federn färben."

„Ich fürchte deine Jungen, werden heute zu Waisen.", keuchte Abbefaria, der Mühe hatte, die Gefangene in ihrem Blutrausch zu bändigen. „Möge Elune dich erleuchten."

Er langte hinauf in die Nacht und fand sofort, wonach er suchte. Ein Strahl gebündelten Mondlichts fuhr in die Harpyie und das silberne Feuer ließ ihren Körper nahezu durchsichtig werden. Es drang aus ihren Augen wieder hervor und verließ zusammen mit einem letzten, erstickten Kreischen ihren Mund. Innerlich verbrannt sackte sie tot unter dem Druiden zusammen. Angewidert ließ er den toten Körper fallen und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Kleidung ab. Erst dann merkte er, dass sie voller Blut waren. Ob seines, ihres oder das ihrer zwei Schwestern, die Abbefaria bereits zuvor hatte töten müssen, wusste er nicht.

Erschöpft ließ der Druide sich auf den Boden sinken. Der Kampf mit den drei Harpyien hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Zudem hatte er ihn von seinen Freunden getrennt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Die toten Bäume sprachen nicht mehr und er hatte keinerlei Orientierung, wohin er gehen musste um sie wieder zu finden. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und ein langer Riss auf seinem Schulterblatt zeugte von der unerfreulichen Begegnung mit den Krallen der ersten Harpyie. Ohne zu überlegen sprach er einen Heilzauber über die verletzte Stelle. Die heilende Energie legte sich wie ein weicher Verband über die verletzte Schulter doch das war nicht das einzig, was geschah.

„Was zum….", murmelte Abbefaria und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn seine Finger. Bläuliche Funken tanzten über die Haut und verschwanden dann urplötzlich wieder. Er hatte sie unbeabsichtigt zusammen mit dem Heilzauber freigesetzt. Aber woher kamen sie?

_Und vor allem, wie stelle ich sie wieder ab?_ Er schüttelte seine rechte Hand und löste damit einen Funkenregen aus. _Na das kann ja heiter werden._

Ein heiseres Kreischen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Offensichtlich war die Gefahr durch die blutrünstigen Harpyien noch lange nicht gebannt. Sie schienen ganz in der Nähe ein neues Opfer gefunden zu haben. Abbefaria zögerte nicht lange und stürzte sich auf vier Pfoten in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Nicht weniger als sieben Harpyien kreisten über einer Lichtung, deren Ränder inzwischen nur noch aus schwarzen Mahnmalen bestanden. Sie lärmten und tobten, doch ihre Beute schien ihnen auch hier entkommen zu sein. Zumindest dachte Abbefaria das zunächst, bis er halb hinter einem verbrannten Stumpf verborgen ein Stück violetten Stoff aufblitzen sah Die zwei schwarzen Zöpfe, die auf der anderen Seite des Stamms hervorlugten ließen wenig Interpretationsspielraum, um wen es sich da handelte.

_Sie hätte besser auf Easy gehört_, dachte Abbefaria bei sich und kroch langsam über den Boden zum Versteck der kleinen Magierin. Wann immer eine der Harpyien über ihn hinweg flog, verharrte er still, bis er den Luftzug ihrer Flügel nicht mehr in seinem Nackenfell spürte. Zwar war er durch seine Fähigkeiten recht gut vor ihren scharfen Augen geschützt, doch wenn eine der Vogelfrauen, die jetzt dicht über dem Boden schwebten, ihn aus Versehen berührte, würden sie ihn womöglich doch noch entdecken.

Mit angehaltenem Atem überbrückte er die letzten Meter mit ein paar schnell Sprüngen und duckte sich neben die Magierin hinter den Baumstumpf. Sie begrüßte ihn freudestrahlend und leider ziemlich laut.  
"Oh hallo.", rief sie und ignorierte Abbefarias erschrecktes Maunzen. „Ich bin gleich fertig. Nur noch ein paar Striche, dann können wir los."

Abbefaria sah, dass sie die Harpyien gemalt hatte. Mehrere Zeichnungen hielten Aussehen und Größenverhältnisse der Vogelfrauen fest, skizzierten den Aufbau der Schwingen und zeigten außerdem etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Gnom mit Flügeln aussah. Schnaubend sah er die Magierin an und fauchte vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun habt Euch nicht so.", grinste sie und tätschelte dem Druiden den Kopf. „Ich muss das hier einfach studieren. Wenn wir sie getötet haben, werde ich sie wohl kaum mehr zu Fliegen bringen. Ich bin ja schließlich kein Nekromant."

Sie brachte noch ein paar schnelle Striche auf das Pergament. „So, fertig. Wir können los."

Noch ehe Abbefaria es sich versah, hatte sich die Gnomin auf seinen Rücken geschwungen und trieb ihm die kurzen Beine in die Seiten, wie er es noch vor kurzem mit seinem eigenen Reittier gemacht hatte. Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, sich über diese Unverfrorenheit zu beschweren.

„Na los, vorwärts.", jubelte sie ganz vergessend, dass sie immer noch in Hörweite der Harpyien waren. Ein vielfacher Aufschrei antwortete ihr.

„Da ist die Kleine!"

„Findet sie!"

„Mordet sie!"

„Reißt sie in Stücke!"

Mit Entsetzen sah Abbefaria, wie sich die Harpyien einem Schwarm Aasgeier gleich auf ihn und die Gnomin stürzten und so tat er das Einzige, was ihm noch übrig blieb: Er gab Fersengeld. Allerdings behinderte ihn die Gnomin auf seinem Rücken doch stärker, als er angenommen hatte…und sie war durchaus schwerer, als sie aussah. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ein Satz über einen Baumstamm hinweg, den Abbefaria allein mühelos geschafft hätte, wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Er blieb mit der Hinterpfote an dem Stamm hängen und klatschte wie ein Stück nasser Stoff mit dem Bauch gegen das rissige Holz. Instinktiv versuchte er sich zusammen zu rollen, dabei verlor die Gnomin auf seinem Rücken den Halt und so kullerten die beiden in verschiedene Richtungen über den aschebedeckten Boden. Eine Gelegenheit, auf die die Harpyien nur gewartet hatten. Mit einem infernalischen Gekreisch stürzten sie sich auf ihre Opfer.

Und wieder duckte sich Abbefaria vor scharfen Klauen und zupackenden Krallen und hoffte, dass er irgendwie aus dieser Hölle voller Federn herauskommen würde. Er wollte sich gerade zurückverwandeln um sich endlich gegen die Biester zur Wehr zu setzen, als ein Stück neben ihm ein Rufen erklang.

„Hey ihr Schnepfen. Lasst gefälligst meinen Freund in Ruhe." Emanuelle stand grinsend auf einem kleinen Hügel.

„Warum legt ihr euch nicht mit jemandem in eurer Größe an.", höhnte sie und winkte mit beiden Armen. „Na los, kommt her!"

_Ist sie denn völlig wahnsinnig geworden?_, dachte Abbefaria noch, da gingen die Harpyien bereits zum Angriff über. Gleich vier von ihnen flatterte auf die Gnomin zu und behinderten sich fast in ihrer Gier. Sie kamen näher und näher an die Gnomin, die ihnen freundlich zulächelte. Erst als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt waren, riss die Gnomin die Hände in die Luft und proklamierte einen Spruch.

Eine gewaltige Eruption aus Sand und Feuer schoss aus dem Boden hervor und hüllte die Harpyien ein. Schmerzenschreie mischten sich unter ihr Gekreisch und es stank nach verbrannten Federn. Drei der Getroffenen fielen sofort vom Himmel und waren bereits tot, bevor sie den Boden berührten. Die letzte, schwer verletzte Harpyie versuchte, sich mit erlahmenden Schlägen ihrer verkohlten Flügel in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch schließlich fiel auch sie wie ein Stein zur Erde. Wimmernd kroch sie noch ein paar Meter, dann erschlaffte ihr Körper und sie blieb regungslos liegen.

Die restlichen Harpyien sahen, was die Magierin ihren Schwestern angetan hatte. Unschlüssig schwebten sie auf und ab und warfen Emanuelle wilde Verwünschungen an den Kopf. Endlich wagte einen von ihnen einen Vorstoß. Sie stieß wie ein zupackender Raubvogel herab und fuhr ihre Krallen aus. Emanuelle reagierte sofort und warf mit einem Feuerball nach der Angreiferin. Diese wich dem Geschoss jedoch aus und ihre Krallen bohrten sich nur um Haaresbreite neben der Gnomin in den Sand. Die fackelte gar nicht lange und wob erneut einen Zauber. Es funkte ein wenig, ein neuer Feuerball glomm zwischen ihren Fingern auf…und dann erlosch die Flamme urplötzlich wieder.

„Oh oh, nicht gut.", stellte Emanuelle fest und sprach erneu eine Zauberformel. Als nicht passierte, wich sie blitzschnell einem erneuten Flügelschlag der Harpyie, wuselte zwischen den zuschnappenden Krallen hindurch und rannte den Hügel hinunter genau auf Abbefaria zu.

„Tut etwas!", schrie sie dabei panisch. „Meine Magie. Sie ist alle!"

_WAS?_, maunzte Abbefaria und beobachtete gelähmt vor Entsetzen, wie sich die drei verbliebenen Harpyien mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Emanuelle zubewegten. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die kleine Magierin schon in blutigen Fetzen auf der Erde liegen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihre einzige Hoffnung war und dass er endlich in Bewegung kommen musste, wenn er die Harpyien noch rechtzeitig außer Gefecht setzen wollte. Aber wie sollte er so viele Gegner auf einmal aufhalten?

-

„Dass ist also die Rolle von Myzrael.", sagte Schakal und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche in seiner Hand. „Sieht nicht besonders mächtig aus, wenn Ihr mich fragt."

„Das liegt daran, dass Ihr keine Ahnung habt.", meckerte Theldurin. „Außerdem ist ja auch nicht die Rolle das Mächtige, sondern das, was man damit hervorrufen kann."

„Und das wäre?" Abwartend lehnte sich Schakal auf dem Schemel zurück, auf dem er saß. Beinahe wäre er hintenüber gefallen und hätte sich den Kopf am Boden der Höhle gestoßen, die der schwarzhaarige Zwerg sein Zuhause nannte, wenn er nicht gerade wildes Zeug brabbelnd durch Ödland irrte. Es schien allerdings so, als habe der Inhalt der Trinkflasche, in der sich inzwischen nur noch ein geringer Anteil Wasser befand, eine positive Wirkung auf den Geisteszustand des Gelehrten, denn ganz im Gegenteil zu Schakal wirkte er hellwach und ziemlich nüchtern.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Theldurin jetzt die vielen Pergamentfetzen sinken, die die beiden unzähligen Felselementaren abgejagt hatten sinken, und musterte den anderen Zwerg. „Na meinetwegen. Was wisst ihr über die Titanen?"

„Titanen, eh?" Schakal fasste sein Gegenüber ein wenig empört ins Auge. „Wollt ihr mich hochnehmen? Jeder Zwerg weiß, was die Titanen sind. Immerhin hat einer von ihnen, Khaz'goroth, uns erschaffen. Uns und alles sonst, was so mit Bergen und Steinen zusammenhängt. Diese freundlichen Bergriesen zum Beispiel. Ich bin mal einem begegnet, Hatte eine schöne Singstimme."

„Ich frage mich, wer hier eigentlich den Sonnenstich hat.", brummte Theldurin und beschloss, seine Erklärung ganz einfach zu halten. „Ihr wisst also, was die Titanen sind. Nun hatte einmal einer von ihnen eine nicht so tolle Idee. Ich meine, auch so eine Kreatur mit göttlicher Macht kann ja mal einen schlechten Tag haben. Nun auf jeden Fall erschuf er Myzrael. Warum er diesem Elementarwesen aus den tiefsten Gesteinen der Erde die Form eines weiblichen Titanen gab, ist nicht ganz klar. Vielleicht war es sogar Khaz'goroth selber, der der Mutter aller Felselementare eine Freude machen wollte. Nicht, dass die Dame eine besondere Schönheit war, aber immerhin hatte er die Landschaften geformt, aus denen sie ihre Kinder großzog."

„Soll das heißen, die hatten Kinder zusammen?", empörte sich Schakal. „Unser Schöpfer und dieses Erdmonster?"

„Beleidigt nicht eine der mächtigsten und gütigsten Naturkräfte überhaupt.", fauchte Theldurin. „Gütig im Gegensatz zum Rest zumindest. Elementare Kräfte sind immer chaotisch. Da ist es, was sie so mächtig macht. Die Kultisten des Schattenhammer-Clans versuchen seit jeher, sich diese Kräfte zunutze zu machen."

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Schakal.

„Ich war einer von ihnen."

„Oh."

„Wie dem auch sei, irgendwie ist bei dieser ganzen Sachen auf jeden Fall Prinzessin Myzrael entstanden.", erklärte Theldurin weiter und fuhr dabei fort, die Pergamentfetzen wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. „Leider hat sie eher das Temperament einer verletzten Wildsau, denn einer Prinzessin. Ich war einst dabei, als dieses gigantische Ungetüm das Arathihochland verwüstete. Sie hat alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt, die halbe Feste von Stromgarde einstürzen lassen, Menschen und Vieh gleichermaßen durch die Luft geschleudert und gelacht, als sie wieder auf die Erde fielen. Unter ihren gewaltigen Füßen starben Hunderte von tapferen Männern und Frauen, bis die Titanen endlich ein Einsehen hatten und Hilfe sandten.

Bergriesen fingen die wildgewordene Prinzessin ein und bannten sie tief unter die Erde. Sie legten ihr magischen Ketten an und vergaben die Wache über drei der Schlüssel zu diesen Ketten an die stärksten Elementarwesen des Feuers, der Wassers und der Luft, die sie finden konnten. Da diese Elemente in einem ständigen Kampf miteinander leben, waren sich die Bergriesen sicher, dass sie sich niemals verbrüdern würden um die schreckliche Gefahr wieder zu befreien. Den mächtigsten Schlüssel behielten sie jedoch für sich und ließen sein Schloss noch einmal von Elementaren bewachen, wobei sie diesmal das in ihren Augen stärkste Element wählten, um diesen ganz besonderen Ort zu schützen, die Erde.

Weil sie jedoch den Elementarwesen nicht trauten, legten sie einen weiteren Zauber über die magischen Schlüssel, um sie auch vor ihren Wächtern zu schützen, und versteckten sie tief im Inneren der Knochen der Erde. Auch diese Zugänge versiegelte sie mit einem starken Zauber. Den Stein jedoch, der die Schlüssel wieder freigeben konnte, zerbrachen die Bergriesen und gaben die Splitter in die Obhut eines tapferen Stammes von Kobolden, denen sie das Versprechen abnahmen, dass sie die Splitter mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würden. Seitdem ist die Prinzessin unter dem Arathihochland gefangen und wird dort hocken bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Na das nenn ich mal ein Gefängnis.", platzte Schakal heraus. „Aber mal angenommen, jemand ließe sich einfallen, den Kobolden die Splitter wieder abzujagen. Und mal weiter angenommen, derjenige würde nun auch noch die Wächter überwinden und die ganzen Schlüssel finden. Was würde dann passieren."

„Derjenige könnte Myzrael befreien.", überlegte Theldurin. „Um sie jedoch an die Oberfläche zu holen, würde er diese Rolle hier brauchen, die wir, sobald ich sichergestellt habe, dass wir alle Fetzen zusammen haben, vernichten werden. Aber wer würde so dumm sein, Myzrael aus ihrem Gefängnis zu holen."

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Schakals Magen breit, das nichts mit dem Branntwein zu tun hatte, den er in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Es hatte eher mit der Kombination der Worte _Arathihochland_ und _Prinzessin_ zu tun. Zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass sich ein gewisser, naiver, junger Menschenkrieger in dem Gebiet aufhielt, ergab sich eine höchst explosive Mischung.

„Mal angenommen, derjenige hätte die Rolle _nicht_.", krächzte er voller unguter Vorahnungen. „Und er würde die Prinzessin trotzdem befreien. Was wäre dann?"

Theldurin überlegte einen Augenblick. „Nun, er würde die Prinzessin zwar befreien können, doch wäre sie vermutlich zu schwach um an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Es könnte Jahre oder Jahrzehnte dauern, bis sie wieder erscheinen würde. Dann jedoch ließe sie sich nur noch mit Hilfe dieser Rolle aufhalten. Aber die werden wir ja gleich…"

„Halt!" Schakal war aufgesprungen und alle Wirkung des Alkohols war schlagartig von ihm abgefallen. „Ich brauche diese Rolle.", rief er atemlos. „Und ich muss sofort ins Arathihochland."

Verwundert sah Theldurin den aufgebrachten Zwerg an. „Die Rolle ist fertig. Aber was wollt Ihr damit im Arathihochland?"

„Eine Katastrophe verhindern."

-

Emanuelle rannte um ihr Leben „Hallo?", schrie sie außer sich. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Nachtelf so begriffsstutzig war. „Hilfe? Jetzt?"

Abbefaria überlegte nicht lange. Er verwandelte sich zurück und griff mit einem Zauber tief in die Erde hinab. Als er fand, was er suchte, schossen mit einem Mal Wurzeln und Ranken aus dem Boden hervor. Eine der wutschnaubenden Harpyien, die ihre Krallen schon nach der Gnomin ausgestreckt hatte, wich ihnen noch gerade rechtzeitig aus und brachte sich mit ein paar Flügelschlägen außer Reichweite der zuschnappenden Pflanzen. Sie überschlug sich einmal in der Luft und nahm dann sofort wieder die Verfolgung auf. Abbefarias Spruch hatte sie nur noch wütender gemacht.

Endlich war Emanuelle so weit heran, dass sie ihren potentiellen Retter erkennen konnte. Als wäre sie in den Schlingpflanzen gefangen worden blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Abbefaria aus großen Augen an.

„Heiliger Schraubendreher.", stöhnte sie. „Das ist ja der Falsche."

Irritiert brach der Druide den Zauber ab, den er so eben der Harpyien hatte entgegenwerfen wollen. „Was soll das heißen, der _Falsche_?", wollte er wissen.

„Na ich dachte, ihr seid dieser Easygoing.", erklärte Emanuelle ungeduldig. „Ihr wisst schon, der mit den Muskeln. Der, von dem ich dachte, dass er diese drei Furien da ohne Probleme erledigen könnte. Aber ihr seid ja nur der andere."

„WAS?"

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass immer noch drei wütenden Harpyien auf ihn und die Magierin zuflogen und sich bereits Gedanken machten, welches seiner Körperteile sie wohl zuerst an ihre Brut verfüttern würden, ließ der Druide die Arme sinken. Er glaubte zuerst, sich verhört zu haben, doch Emanuelle schien das, was sie gesagt hatte, sehr ernst zu meinen. Anscheinend hatte sie sogar schon völlig mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen, denn sie setzte sich einfach vor ihm auf die Erde und sah den heranstürmenden Harpyien gleichgültig ins Gesicht.

In Abbefaria gärte es. Es sollte nicht gut genug sein? Nachdem _sie_ ihnen diesen ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte. Diese nichtsnutzige, vorlaute, prahlerische, magieverblendete, technikbessesene, qälgeistige Frau von der Größe eines zu klein geratenen Hausschweins? Ausgerechnet _sie_ wagte es, ihn zu beleidigen? Das konnte er sich definitiv nicht bieten lassen.

Die fremde Magie, die er vorhin von der Harpyie aufgenommen hatte, knisterte zwischen seinen Fingern. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie in seinen Adern pulsierte und an die Oberfläche drängte. Würde er ihr nachgeben, würde sie vermutlich in ihrer zerstörerischen Wirkung nicht nur seine Gegner sondern auch ihn schwer verletzten. Oder aber so wie seine letzte Attacke im Nichts verpuffen. Er brauchte einen Zauber, der alle seinen Gegner traf und ihnen keinen Ausweg ließ. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Augen.

Ein Bild der Feuersäule, die die Magierin beschworen hatte, tauchte hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern auf, doch er schob sie beiseite. Das war nicht, wonach er suchte. Der Zauber musste von oben kommen, damit die Harpyien ihm nicht ausweichen konnten. Donnergrollen mischte sich unter die Schrei der Vogelfrauen. Dunkle Wolken begannen sich über ihren Köpfen zu bilden und ein erstes Wetterleuchten ließ die Gebilde aus Dunst in einem ungesunden Gelbton aufflackern. Windböen zerrten an Abbefarias Kleidung und bläuliche Blitze liefen über seinen gesamten Körper. Doch noch wollte er diese Macht nicht entfesseln. Er musste die Energie erst in die richtigen Bahnen lenken, sonst würden sie wie der ungezügelte Zorn der Natur aus ihm hervorbrechen und alles verderben.

In seinem meditativen Zustand nahm er ganz am Rande wahr, dass sie Magierin nun doch aufgesprungen war und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte…und dann ein Notizbuch hervorholte um darin herumzukritzeln. Fast wäre ihm sein Zauber wieder entglitten und ein erster Blitz zuckte aus den dunklen Wolken zu Erde. Er verfehlte die vorderste Harpyie nur knapp, brachte sie jedoch dazu ihren Kurs zu ändern und langsamer zu fliegen, was dem Druiden wertvolle Sekunden beschwerte. Dann endlich waren sie nah genug heran und er ließ das Inferno los, das er über ihren Köpfen zusammengebraut hatte.

Mit einem Donnerschlag entlud sich eine Flut von tödlichen Blitzen, zwischen denen es kein Entkommen gab. Die dürren Körper der Harpyien wurden von den Mächten der Natur geschüttelt und wie Spielzeug zwischen den gleißenden Strahlen hin und her geworfen. Ihre Flügel fingen Feuer und vergingen in einer stinkenden Rauchwolke. Eine nach der anderen stürzte tödlich getroffen wie eine lebendige Fackel zur Erde.

Auch nachdem das Blitzgewitter geendet hatte, rollte noch minutenlang der drohende Donner über den Himmel. Während sich die Wolken langsam wieder auflösten und schließlich den Blick auf den rötliche Himmel freigaben, trat der Druide zu den toten Harpyien. Als er ihre geschwärzten Gesichter sah, stieg ein ungutes Gefühl seine Kehle hinauf. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie mit ihm ebenso wenig Mitleid gehabt hätten. Er hatte schlichtweg keine Wahl gehabt, so sagte er sich und versuchte damit sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

„Das war großartig.", lobte Emanuelle. „Ich habe noch nie einen Nachtelf gesehen, der zu so großer, arkaner Magie fähig ist."

„Das war keine arkane Magie.", schnappte Abbefaria immer noch aufgewühlt. „Das hier hatte nicht, aber auch gar nichts mit dem zu tun, was Ihr praktiziert. Wagt es nicht noch einmal, mich mit einem Magier auf eine Stufe zu stellen."

Die Gnomin schwieg ein wenig betreten. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und machte ein weiteres Wort mit jeder Sekunde unmöglicher. Es schien, dass dies das Ende einer beginnenden Freundschaft war.

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen.", sagte die Magierin schließlich leise. Dann grinste sie plötzlich. „Denen habt ihr es aber ganz schön gegeben."

Abbefaria wollte schon wieder auffahren, aber im nächsten Moment sah er Emanuelle strahlendes Gesicht und sein Zorn verflog wieder. Er hatte sie und nicht zuletzt auch sich gerettet. Und waren sie nicht hierher gekommen, um die Harpyien zu töten? Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er von Anfang an gewusste, dass sie sich nicht würden vertreiben lassen und dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde. Er hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Er nickte der Gnomin zu. „Gehen wir."

Sie fanden die restlichen Nachtelfen am Rande des Tals. Neben ihnen lagerten die großen Reitkatzen, die sich ebenfalls tapfer am Kampf gegen die Harpyien beteiligt hatten. Easygoing, dessen Brustrüstung einen tiefen Schnitt aufwies unter der sich frisch verheilte Haut abzeichnete, war gerade dabei, eines der Tiere zu beruhigen, damit Ceredrian seine Wunden versorgen konnte. Ein leicht zerzaust wirkender Deadlyone lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem der wenigen Bäume, die das Feuer nicht bis auf die Wurzeln niedergebrannt hatte, und reinigte seine Dolche. Nachlässig winkend hob er die Hand zum Gruß.

„Seht mal!", rief er den anderen beiden zu. „Die Verlorenen sind wieder zurück."

Sofort ließ Easygoing die Vorderpfote des Nachtsäblers los und kam zu ihnen herüber. Drohend baute er sich vor Abbefaria auf. Seine goldenen Augen fixierten den anderen Druiden, als wollten sie ihn auf der Stelle durchbohren.

„Was sollte das?",, zischte er. „Ich hatte eine Anweisung gegeben. Wenn ich sage, wir weichen nach links aus, dann gehen wir auch nach links. Und zwar _alle_!"

„Es war ja keine Absicht.", murrte Abbefaria trotzig. Insgeheim hätte er Easygoing gerne gefragt, wer ihn eigentlich zum Anführer gemacht hatte, aber dann schluckte er die Worte hinunter.

„Wir hätten alle draufgehen können, weil du wieder deine eigenen Entscheidungen triffst.", wetterte der große Druide weiter.

„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht.", übersetzte Deadlyone aus dem Hintergrund. Er erntete dafür einen vernichtenden Blick seines Bruders, den er mit einem übertrieben breiten Grinsen beantwortete. „Ja was denn? Ist doch so."

Darum geht es doch gar…", begann Easygoing und starrte denn irritiert auf seine Hand, die energisch getätschelt wurde. Er war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Nun schimpft doch nicht so.", zwitscherte Emanuelle und fuhr fort die Pranke des Druiden mit ihren kleinen Händen zu bearbeiten. „Immerhin hat Euer Freund mir das Leben gerettet. Wie ein Löwe hat er um mich gekämpft und schließlich sind wir beide entkommen. Das ist doch großartig."

Easygoing warf dem anderen Druiden einen schrägen Blick zu und entwand der Gnomin endlich seine linke Hand. „Stimmt das?"

„Nun ja.", stotterte Abbefaria und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig das verschwörerische Zwinkern der Magierin. Fast unmerklich nickte er ihr zu. „Ja, das ist wohl richtig."

„Also schön.", grollte Easygoing. „Dann lassen wir es dieses Mal dabei bewenden."

Ceredrian trat zu den beiden Druiden und legte ihnen je eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wie es schien war der Kampf an ihm nahezu spurlos vorbeigegangen. „Wenn ihr euren Streit nun beigelegt habt, sollten wir zu Behüter Albagorm zurückkehren und ihm berichten, dass wir die Harpyien zurückgeschlagen haben. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich davon erholen werden. Dies Zeit ist kostbar und darf nicht ungenutzt verstreichen."

„Wartet!" Easygoing legte eine Hand über die Augen und spähte zu einer Ansammlung von bäumen hinüber, an denen einige der kugelförmigen Harpyiennester hingen. „Zuerst müssen wir noch die Brut vernichten."

„Ihr wollt die Babys umbringen?", entrüstete sich Emanuelle „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein."

Easygoing hob zu einer Antwort an, doch Ceredrian kam ihm zuvor. „Das ist nicht mehr nötig Ich habe mich dieser Angelegenheit bereits angenommen."

Man hörte ein Klappern, als Deadlyone sein Dolch aus der Hand rutschte. Mit offenem Mund starrte der Schurke den Priester an. In diesem Augenblick entdeckte Abbefaria eine kleine, weiße Flaumfeder auf Ceredrians Schulter- Als er sich zu seinem Cousin umdrehte, schwebte sie sachte zu Boden.

„Ich sehe dich erstaunt, Freund.", sagte er ruhig. „Einer von uns musste es tun, warum also nicht ich? Wenn wir die Eltern töten, wäre es grausam, die Jungen allein zurückzulassen. Sie würden elendig zu Grunde gehen. Und seht Euch das Tal doch an."

Er hatte sich wieder an Emanuelle gewandt und wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die verbrannte Landschaft. „Hier ist kein Leben mehr möglich, weil es keine Nahrung, kein Wasser, keine Deckung mehr gibt. Hätten wir nichts getan, so wären die Harpyien ebenfalls dem Untergang geweiht gewesen. Es war unsere Pflicht einzugreifen, wo die Natur sich nicht mehr selber zu helfen vermag. Wir sind ihre Wächter und können nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie unsere Welt der Vernichtung anheim fällt. Deswegen werden wir stets danach streben, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, auch wenn das den Tod einiger weniger bedeutet. Für ein höheres Gut. Andu Falah-dor!"

„Andu falah-dor!", antworteten die anderen Nachtelfen einstimmig.

Es war kein Ruf zu den Waffen, kein Schrei nach Vergeltung, keine Ankündigung eines Kampfes. Es war ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, das es einzulösen galt.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Heho!**

**Tja, da bin ich wieder. Hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich zwischendurch im Urlaub war. Und dann ist da ja auch noch dieses Addon. Außerdem habe ich mir natürlich zu Herzen genommen, was ihr in den Kommentaren geschrieben habt. Es ist also hoffentlich diesmal wieder lustiger, Magenta ein bisschen böser und vielleicht gelingt mir ja sogar noch ein überraschender Abschluss für eine Quest, deren Ausgang eigentlich schon jeder kennt. We will see.**

**Bis dahin erstmal: So long, denn Mag hetzt jetzt bissel WotLK zocken.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	5. Auf den Hund gekommen

**Auf den Hund gekommen**

Stürmische Winde trieben Wolkenfetzen über den blassblauen Himmel des Arathihochlandes. Sie pfiffen zwischen den moosbesetzten Monolithen des Steinkreises hindurch und ließen Abumoahams grellbunte Kleider wie knatternde Fahnen hinter ihm her wehen, während er unruhig zwischen den Steinen auf und ab lief. Mit eng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte der Magier immer wieder zu der Stelle, an der Risingsun über Magenta gebeugt saß und den Körper der Hexenmeisterin unablässig in sanftes, goldenes Licht tauchte. Magenta zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf diese Behandlung und lag lediglich ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen da. Abumoaham nahm an, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war, auch wenn Risingsun behauptet hatte, dass ihre Heilung noch längst nicht abgeschlossen war. Er verstand nicht allzu viel von der Heilkunst und so musste er dem, was die Paladina gesagt hatte, wohl oder übel Glauben schenken, auch wenn es ihn brennend interessiert hätte, was die junge Frau dort eigentlich trieb.

„Verdammt, wieso funktioniert das nicht.", murmelte Risingsun und sprach erneut den Zauber, den sie schon seit geraumer Zeit gegen die Hexemeisterin schickte. Normalerweise hätte sie erwartet, dass sich ihr Gegenüber vor Schmerzen wand und Gift und Galle spuckte. Dass so überhaupt nichts passierte, war höchst enttäuschend. Die Heilung des verletzten Handgelenks und das Entfernen des Wundgiftes waren hier gegen ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Wenn sie doch nur gewusste hätte, warum diese Zauber nicht funktionierte und ihre Kräfte im Nichts verpufften. Fast hätte man annehmen können, dass die Hexenmeisterin kein geeignetes Ziel für diese Art Magie war. Doch da das nicht sein konnte, beschloss Risingsun, es noch einmal zu versuchen und begann erneut einen Exorzismus der vierten Stufe zu wirken.

_Ich bin ja gespannt, wann sie endlich aufgibt_, murmelte Pizkol und blickte halb belustigt, halb desinteressiert nach ´draußen`, wo die Paladina sich redlich bemühte, ihn und seine Kollegen zu vertreiben. Nicht, dass der Wichtel etwas zu befürchten hatte. Immerhin befand er sich zurzeit nicht in der stofflichen Welt und die Versuche der Paladina glichen einem offen gelassenen Fenster in einer kühlen Nacht: Es war nicht gefährlich, aber es zog und war auf die Dauer doch ein wenig lästig. Außerdem begann der Wichtel sich zu langweilen.

_Irgendwelche konkreten Vorschläge?,_ richtete er daher eine Frage an seine Mitdämonen. Wie er erwartet hatte, erhielt er nur stumpf brütendes, dunkelblaues Schweigen und eine spöttisch nach oben gezogene Augenbraue zur Antwort. Jhazdok und Fierneth sahen sich offensichtlich nicht genötigt, ihm zu helfen.

_Oh, na also schön_, murrte der Wichtel. _Wenn man nicht alles selber macht._ Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin, legte die Hände an den Mund und holte tief Luft.

Bladewarrior saß etwas abseits auf einem Stein und malte Kreise und Figuren mit einem Stock in den Sand. Vor seinen Füßen brannte ein großes Feuer und daneben lag ein Holzstapel aufgetürmt, der wahrscheinlich für noch ungefähr zehn weitere Lagerfeuer oder eine kleinen Scheiterhaufen gereicht hätte. Wann immer das Feuer auch nur ein wenig zusammensank, langte der Krieger automatisch nach einem neuen Holzscheit und übergab es den Flammen. Inzwischen hätte man Stahl in der Glut schmieden können.

Der Krieger starrte auf das, was er gemalt hatte. Der Drache, an dem er sich versucht hatte, war viel zu klein, das Schwert des Helden hatte die Länge einer Lanze und die wunderschöne Prinzessin wirkte wie ein fetter Zwerg mit sechs Fingern. Trotzdem gefiel ihm sein Werk außerordentlich. Oder besser gesagt, ihm gefiel, was es darstellte.

„Wenn es doch nur endlich so weit wäre.", murmelte er und warf den Stock in Feuer. Mit dem Fuß verwischte er die Zeichnungen und sah zu der leuchtenden Kristallsäule in der Mitte des Steinkreises hinüber. Die Prinzessin musste nun wirklich schon eine ganze Weile auf ihre Rettung warten. Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee, sie ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Langsam ging er auf den Kristall zu und rang mit den Worten, die in seinem Mund zu einem garstigen, mit Widerhaken versehenen Knäuel zu werden schienen. Jeder Satz, den er halblaut anfing, erschien ihm töricht und unpassend, um die Prinzessin anzusprechen. Als er schließlich an dem Kristall anlangte, hatte er einen trockenen Mund, ein Kratzen im Hals und der Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken herab. Er schien auf einmal auch viel zu viele Hände zu besitzen und seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Tapfer räusperte er sich und sagte dann: „Auch hier?"

Bladewarrior verzog das Gesicht. Selbst ihm ging auf, dass das diese Aussage einem _Stein_ gegenüber nicht besonders einfallsreich war. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Sch-schönes Wetter heute. Es regnet gar nicht mehr."

Das violette Leuchten um die Säule glühte auf. „Regen oder Sonnenschein. Windstille oder Sturm. Tag oder Nacht. All das berührt mich nicht in meinem irdenen Gefängnis und ist mir daher einerlei. Hier unten ist alles dunkel, kalt und trostlos zu jeder Stunde, die die Zeit mir bringt."

„Oh, das tut mir leid.", antwortete Bladewarrior. Er zog die Rute der Ordnung aus seinem Gürtel und drehte den Stab mit dem leuchtenden Kristall in seinen Händen. „Ich würde Euch ja gerne helfen, aber ich muss auf die anderen warten. Wenn es Magenta wieder besser geht, werden wir Euch befreien."

„Warum warten?", fragte der Stein. „Immerhin ward Ihr es, der die Elementare ganz allein bezwang. Ihr ward es auch, der meine Ketten als Erster löste. Und Ihr ward es, der die Rute der Ordnung fand und den grimmigen Bergriesen besiegte. Ich denke, es gebührt allein Euch, mich zu befreien. Zögert daher nicht, mein großer und starker Krieger, und errettet mich endlich aus diesem Gefängnis!"

„Aber ich kann doch nicht...", erwiderte Bladewarrior und sah zu den anderen hinüber. Risingsun war immer noch vertieft in ihre Heilzauber, Magenta weiterhin bewusstlos und Abumoaham wachte über sie beide. Ein mächtiger Magier, zu dessen Füßen zwei arme, beschützenswerte Jungfrauen kauerten. Er wirkte so selbstsicher. So mutig. So heldenhaft.

Bladewarrior hingegen hatte eine schartige - wenngleich auch gut ausbalancierte, durchschlagskräftige und handwerklich einwandfrei verarbeitete - Axt, eine rostige Rüstung und den Schlüssel zum Gefängnis einer Prinzessin, den er nicht zu nutzen wagte.

Die Stirn des Kriegers legte sich in mehrere Falten, während sich da hinter Ein Gedanke formte. Eigentlich war es weniger ein wirklicher Gedanke, als vielmehr ein Bild. Das Bild eines strahlenden Helden, dem die Frauen Kusshänden und Blumen zuwarfen, um danach ohnmächtig in seine Arme zu sinken. Ein Held, der mit Reichtum und Ehre überhäuft wurde. Ein Held, der einer Prinzessin würdig war. Ein Held, wie er sein sollte. Ein Held, der Bladewarrior in diesem Moment beschloss zu sein. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er zu dem Stein empor.

„Ihr habt recht, meine Prinzessin, ich werde Euch befreien.", versprach er und hob entschlossen die Rute der Ordnung. „Haltet nur noch ein wenig länger aus, dann werden wir endlich vereint sein."

Magenta erwachte mit einem entsetzten Keuchen, das ansatzlos in einen wütenden Aufschrei überging. „PIZKOL, du verdammter…ICH BRINGE DICH UM!"

Mit dem kleinen Finger bohrte sich die Hexenmeisterin in ihrem Ohr herum, das immer noch vom Gekreisch des Wichtels fiepte und klingelte. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass sie erstens nicht schicklich gekleidet war, zweitens keine Kopfschmerzen mehr hatte und drittens einer ziemlich verdutzten Risingsun gegenüber saß. Sie beschloss, Punkt eins und zwei möglichst unbeachtet zu lassen, da sie den Verdacht hatte, zumindest für eines davon Risingsun einen Dank zu schulden. Und dankbar fühlte sich Magenta gerade nicht im Geringsten.

„Was gibt´s denn da zu gucken.", fauchte sie die Paladina an und zog möglichst beiläufig ihre Robe zusammen.

„Du bist wach.", stellte die Paladina fest.

„Unbezweifelbar.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zurück. „Stört dich daran etwas?"

„Nicht im Geringsten.", antwortete Risingsun, warf die blonde Mähne in den Nacken und sah an Magenta vorbei, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres als die Steine, die hinter der Hexenmeisterin im Gras lagen.

_Sie hat versucht, einen Exorzismus an dir durchzuführen_, gab eine schadenfrohe Stimme in Magentas Kopf bekannt_. Hätte das so geklappt, wie sie gehofft hatte, wärst du die längste Zeit eine Hexenmeisterin gewesen. Hat es aber nicht._

Magenta musterte die blonde Paladina, die sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte und die Hexenmeisterin ebenso unverhohlen anstarrte. Der Blick zwischen den beiden Frauen sprach Bände. Für einen Moment lang konnte man glauben, dass der Wind über dem Hochland abflachte, als würde die Welt den Atem anhalten um mitzuerleben, was als Nächstes geschah. (In Wirklichkeit hatten sich nur einige der höheren Luftschichten verschoben und das Phänomen kündigte lediglich den nächsten Wetterumschwung an, aber das soll jetzt hier keine Rolle spielen.)

Dann endlich kam Bewegung in Magentas Gesicht und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem leicht schadenfrohen Grinsen. In einer unmissverständlichen Geste hielt sie Risingsun die Hand hin. Die Paladina betrachtete ihre ausgestreckte Gliedmaße argwöhnisch, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, streckte ebenfalls ihren Arm aus und half der Hexenmeisterin hoch. Mit Schwung zog sie sie auf die Füße und nahe an sich heran.

„Wenn du das jemandem verrätst…", zischte sie fast unhörbar.

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.", antwortete Magenta in derselben Lautstärke. Bevor jedoch eine der Frauen noch etwas sagen konnte, brach ein Sturm in einer bunten Robe über die beiden hinein.

„Du leben!", jauchzte Abumoaham und drückte der überrumpelten Hexenmeisterin einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich schon befürchtet das Schlimmste, aber Risingsun dich gerettet. Ich so froh, du wieder zurück. Ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du nie wieder dürfen machen solche Dummheit."

Mit einem Schluchzen drückte der Magier seine Liebste an sich, die immer noch nicht so recht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Sie spürte, dass Tränen über Abumoahams Wangen liefen und sie erwiderte seine Umarmung. Einige kostbare Augenblicke standen die beiden eng umschlungen da, bis plötzlich ein urtümliches Gebrüll die trügerische Stille durchbrach.

Alarmiert riss Magenta die Augen wieder auf und sah gerade noch, wie Bladewarrior auf die leuchtende Kristallsäule zustürmte. In seiner Hand hielt er die Rute der Ordnung so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er erreichte den Stein, schwang die Rute wie man ein Breitschwert schwingen würde, und hieb mit dem regenbogenfarbenden Diamanten auf die Säule ein.

Leider verhielt sich die Rute der Ordnung nicht im Mindesten wie man es von einer anständigen Waffe erwartete. Stattdessen zog sie es vor, den normalen Naturgesetzten zu gehorchen, die ganz klar vorschrieben, was zu passieren hatte, wenn ein dünnes Stück Holz auf magisch verstärkten Granit traf.

Mit einem splitternden Geräusch brach die Rute mitten hindurch, der Diamant flog im hohen Bogen davon und Bladewarrior wurde durch seinen eigenen Schwung noch ein paar Schritte weiter getragen, bis er schließlich in einen der Erdrisse stürzte. Erschrocken machte Magenta sich von dem Magier los und stürzte zur Unglücksstelle. Sie kam gleichzeitig mit Risingsun dort an und gemeinsam wagten die beiden einen Blick in die Tiefe.

Etwa anderthalb Meter unter ihnen steckte Bladewarrior in der Erdspalte fest und winkte zu ihnen hinauf. „Mir ist nichts passiert.", rief er. „Ich bin stecken geblieben."

„Dieser Kerl hat doch mehr Glück als Verstand.", stöhnte Risingsun. „Holen wir ihn da raus und sehen dann, was noch zu retten ist."

Kurz darauf standen die vier Abenteurer nebst Wichtel vor der leuchtenden Kristallsäule und versuchten der Prinzessin möglichst schonend beizubringen, dass sie den Schlüssel zu ihrer Freiheit zerstört und noch dazu einen Teil davon verloren hatten, denn der leuchtende Diamant war offenbar ebenfalls in einer Erdspalte verschwunden und nicht mehr auffindbar. Die Reaktion der Prinzessin war erderschütternd.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN!", schrie sie und sämtliche Freundlichkeit war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. „Ihr hattet die Rute und habt WAS? Sie VERLOREN? ZESTÖRT? Wartet nur, bis ich hier herauskomme. Ich werde Euch zerquetschen und den Sand mit Eurem Blut tränken. Einen nach dem anderen werde ich vom Angesicht der Erde wischen, bis nichts mehr von Euch übrig ist als gemahlener Knochenstaub. Ich…"

„Es tut mir leid.", rief Bladewarrior gegen das Gezeter der wütenden Prinzessin an. „Wir werden Euch eine neue Rute besorgen."

„Unwürdiger Wurm.", tobte der Kristall. „Die Rute war einzigartig. Ohne sie wird nichts und niemand den Schlüsselstein zerstören können und ich werde hier bis in alle Ewigkeit festsitzen UND DAS IST ALLES EURE SCHULD!"

„Vielleicht wir finden anderen Weg zu zerstören Stein.", überlegte Abumoaham und ließ seine Hand über die Oberfläche der Felssäule gleiten. „Ich gelesen, Steine kaputtgehen, wenn ausgesetzt großes Hitze und Kälte. Vielleicht wir können zerbrechen Schlüsselstein auf diese Weise."

„Oder vielleicht lassen wir diese Prinzessin einfach da, wo sie ist.", bemerkte Risingsun spitz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Dame nun noch heraufbeschwören möchte, nachdem sie uns so nette Dinge versprochen hat."

Der Magier stutzte einen Augenblick, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Risingsun, du genial.", lachte er und die Paladina strich geschmeichelt die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn wir nicht öffnen können Tür, wir einfach beschwören Prinzessin zu uns hinauf. Magenta, du doch sicher kennen Zauber für so etwas."

Die Hexenmeisterin wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase, als sämtliche Anwesenden inklusive der Kristallsäule sie mit einem Mal anstarrten. Sie hätte am liebsten gesagt, dass sie Risingsun zustimmte, was die merkwürdige Prinzessin anging, aber das wäre nun doch etwas viel des Guten gewesen. Außerdem war dies _die_ Gelegenheit zu beweisen, zu was sie fähig war. Oder zumindest so zu tun.

„Ja, äh, sicher.", antwortet sie und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst gleichgültig klingen zu lassen. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Ich brauche zunächst Kerzen, einen freien Platz auf dem Boden, farbige Kreide, ein paar von Abumoahams Portalrunen, eine Schale mit Wasser, drei Silbermünzen und zwei Freiwillige.", zählte sie wahllos Dinge auf, die sich irgendwie wichtig anhörten.

Sofort flogen die Hände der beiden Männer in die Luft, während Risingsun ihre Arme verschränkte. Ihr Gesicht war ein Muster an Missbilligung.

„Bei so einem Hokupokus mach ich nicht mit. Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Paladina um und stapfte bis hinauf zum Hügelkamm, wo sie sich betont würdevoll auf einem Stein niederließ und dem Rest der Gruppe den Rücken zudrehte. Von hier aus würde sie weder sehen noch hören, was die anderen trieben und konnte ungestört abwarten, bis sie wieder zur Vernunft gekommen waren, was, ihrer Überzeugung nach, nicht sehr lange dauern konnte.

Zunächst jedoch waren ihre Begleiter noch vollends damit beschäftigt, das _Ritual der Beschwörung _vorzubereiten. Geschäftig liefen Abumoaham und Bladewarrior hin und her um alles so vorzubereiten, wie Magenta es anordnete. Es wurden Kreise in den Staub gemalt, Runen geschrieben, Wasser herbeigezaubert und unter einigem Protest auch der eine oder andere Tropfen Blut geopfert. Die Hexenmeisterin gefiel sich äußert gut in ihrer Rolle als Kommandant, bis eine Stimme zu ihren Füßen sie zusammenfahren ließ.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer hast, was du da tust?", fragte der Wichtel grinsend.

„Natürlich habe ich das.", gab Magenta ungehalten zurück. „Ich habe von so etwas schon einmal gelesen. Und selbst wenn es nicht klappt, dass schiebe ich die Schuld einfach darauf, dass die Prinzessin noch von dem Stein festgehalten wird und gut."

„Wir öffnen also einfach mal ein Portal in den wirbelnden Nether und gucken, was daraus hervor kriecht?", fragte der Wichtel scheinheilig und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Oh guuut. Ich bin gespannt, was es ist."

Magenta hingegen war sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Einfall tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Aber da sie jetzt nicht mehr zurückkonnte, blieb ihr nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. Mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen ging die Hexemeisterin ans Werk.

-

Eine Staubwolke raste durch das Ödland, passierte die Grenze zu Loch Modan und hielt mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit auf Thelsamar zu. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man in der Staubwolke die Gestalt eines Zwerges erkennen, die sich dicht an den Rücken eines zu Tode erschöpften Widders presste. Doch die Mission dieses Zwergs kannte keinen Aufschub und so trieb und hetzt er das Tier, bis er endlich die Grenze des sonst recht friedlichen Bergdorfes erreichte. Dort endlich bremste Schakal sein Reittier, sprang von Rücken des Widders und lief ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit direkt auf einen der Gebirgsjäger zu, die hier ihren Wachdienst versahen.

„Greifenmeister?", bellte er den anderen Zwerg an.

„Holla.", brummte der und stützte sich auf seine Schrotflinte um den Ankömmling besser ins Auge fassen zu können. „Ihr seid niemand, der lange fackelt, hab ich Recht."

„Ich brauche _sofort_ einen Greifen.", verlanget Schakal. „Es geht um Leben und Tod."

„Soso.", brummte der Gebirgsjäger. „Na wenn das so ist, solltet Ihr zu Thorgrum Borrelson gehen. Er hat seinen Greifenhort am nördlichen Ende der Stadt. Aber bringt ein wenig Zeit mit. Heute ist Markttag in Ironforge, da ist es meist ziemlich voll."

Schakal hielt sich nicht damit auf, dem Gebirgsjäger zu danken, noch dessen Frage zu beantworten, was er jetzt mit dem völlig erschöpften Widder machen solle. Er hatte lediglich ein Ziel vor Augen und das hatte einen Löwenkörper, einen Adlerkopf und vor allem aber Flügel, um ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Arathihochland zu bringen. In seiner Tasche hatte er wohl verwahrt die Rolle von Myzrael sowie einen ganzen Sack voll guter Ratschläge und Ermahnungen der vielleicht doch nicht ganz so irren Theldurins. Beim Greifenmeister angekommen stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der Gebirgsjäger mit seiner Warnung leider doch nicht so ganz falsch gelegen hatte. Mit anderen Worten: Es war die Hölle los.

„Ich brauch noch zwei Greifen für die Erzlieferungen, dann einen für die Waffen, einen für das Gemüse und noch zwei für diese sehr seltene Statue.", betete eine Zwergin mit resolutem Gesicht und zwei langen, schwarzen Zöpfen gerade herunter. Um sie herum standen Kisten, Kästen und Körbe mit den unterschiedlichsten Handelsgütern, die sie offensichtlich alle zu transportieren gedachte.

Schakal beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren, und schob sich an ihr vorbei zum Greifenmeister. „Ich brauche einen Flug ins Arathihochland und zwar schnell."

Er hatte seine Rechnung allerdings ohne die Zwergin gemacht, die ihre Kiste abstellte und die Hände in die rundlichen Hüften stemmte. Die Brust unter ihrer weißen Bluse bebte vor Empörung.

„Hey, stellt Euch gefälligst hinten an.", schimpfte sie. „Was glaubt ihr denn, wer Ihr seid?"

„Jemand der Wichtigeres zu transportieren hat, als fauliges Obst.", brummte Schakal unfreundlich. „Also geht mir aus dem Weg."

Sekunden später prallte etwas Hartes gegen Schakals Hinterkopf, das ihn kurzzeitig Sterne sehen ließ. Als er hinunterschaute, fiel sein Blick auf einen reifen Apfel, der eine verdächtig nach einem Zwergenschädel aussehende Beule aufwies. Der Schurke drehte sich um und sah sich einer wütenden, mit weiteren Äpfeln bewaffneten Zwergin gegenüber.

„Faulig, was?", schnaubte sie. „Kostet doch noch einen. Obst soll ja so gesund sein."

Mit knapper Not entging Schakal dem nächsten Wurfgeschoss und hob abwehrend die Arme. „Aber meine Teure…", versuchte er die Zwergin zu beschwichtigen, doch da hatte er den falschen Ton angeschlagen.

„Teuer?", kreischte sie. „Meine Waren sind nicht teuer, sie sind die besten und günstigsten auf dem ganzen Markt. Hier seht nur, Ihr bekommt sogar eine Gratisprobe. Hier. Und hier. Und den hier auch noch. Es soll niemand sagen, Tindra Kieselbeiß wäre kleinlich."

Fluchend wich Schakal der Flut an Obst und Gemüse aus, die ihm um die Ohren pfiff und ging hinter der zum Versand verpackten Statue in Deckung. Die Greife begannen bereits unruhig zu werden und klapperten nervös mit den Schnäbeln. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er hier wegkam. Doch wie sollte man etwas stoppen, des einer Schneelawine gleichkam. Zwergenfrauen waren im Allgemeinen nicht leicht zu reizen, doch wenn sie sich einmal in Bewegung gesetzt hatten waren sie ebenso stur und tödlich wie diese weiße Gefahr. Das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch retten konnte war…Gold.

„Ich kaufe alles.", rief er in höchster Not, während ein Kohlkopf neben ihm an der Statue zerschellte. „Wie viel kostete es."

Die Flut der Feldfrüchte setzte einen Moment lang aus.

„Was meint ihr mit _alles_?", fragte die Schützin lauernd und wog einen Kürbis in ihrer Hand, der fast doppelt so groß war wie ihr Kopf. „Alles wie _alles_?"

„Aye alles.", antwortete Schakal und wagte es aus seiner Deckung hervorzukommen. „Wenn ich es kaufe, kann ich schließlich entscheiden, was damit passiert. Also was kostet es."

Das Gesicht der Zwergin blickte noch einen Augenblick ungläubig, dann erhellte sich ihre Miene. Geschäftstüchtig holte sie einen kleinen Rechenschieber aus ihrer Schürzentasche heraus, schob die steinernen Kugeln darauf hin und her und nannte dann eine Summe, die Schakal leicht schwindeln ließ.

„Aber was tut man nicht alles für einen guten Zweck.", murmelte er und trennte sich von einem guten Teil seiner Barschaft.

„Wenn Ihr nun endlich aus dem Weg gehen würdet, damit ich zu meinem Greifen komme.", knurrte er.

„Ihr wollt Euren Besitz nicht mitnehmen?", staunte die Zwergin. „Immerhin gehört das alles jetzt Euch."

Schakal rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen „Ich sagte doch, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich hier mit Gemüse herumzuschlagen. Meinetwegen verschenkt das Zeug an irgendwelche Waisenkinder, aber geht mir endlich aus dem WEG!"

Damit ließ er die verdutzte Zwergin stehen, bezahlte mit einer weiteren, erheblichen Summe den Greifenmeister, damit dieser ihm sein schnellstes Tier zur Verfügung stellte, und schwang sich kurz darauf in die Lüfte.

Sinnierend sah ihm die Zwergin nach und betrachtete dann die Kisten, die sich um sie herum auf dem Boden standen. „Was für ein feiner Kerl und so großzügig.", seufzte sie. „Den würde ich zu gerne mal in nem Kilt sehen."

Doch während die Zwergin ihrem unbekannten Wohltäter nachstarrte, hatte dieser ganz andere Sorgen. Er fürchtete, nicht rechtzeitig anzukommen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand - um es genauer zu sagen Bladewarrior - Prinzessin Myzrael befreite. Unablässig bohrte er dem Greifen die Hacken in die Flanken in der Hoffnung, er würde dadurch schneller fliegen. Protestierend erhöhte das gewaltige Tier zwar seine Flügelschlagzahl, doch als sie endlich den gewaltigen Staudamm an der Grenze zum Sumpfland überflogen, hatte es offensichtlich den Schnabel gestrichen voll von der groben Behandlung. Ohne sich um das Geschrei seines Passagiers zu kümmern, ging es in den Sturzflug nach unten über.

„Halt! Stopp! Was machst du denn?", schrie Schakal und versuchte den rasanten Sinkflug irgendwie zu stoppen. Er klammerte sich mit allen Vieren auf dem Rücken des Greifen fest, doch dessen Fell war durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit rutschig geworden und Schakals schlüpfrige Lederkleidung tat ihr Übriges. Immer weiter glitt der Schurke in Richtung des gelben Schnabels nach vorn, bis er schlussendlich den Halt verlor und geradewegs in die Tiefe stürzte. Er spürte noch, wie der Greif versuchte ihn aufzufangen, doch die riesigen Klauen griffen ins Leere und Schakal stürzte weiter hinab ins Bodelose.

-

Magenta atmete noch einmal tief durch und besah sich, was sie in aller Eile aus den herbeigeschafften Gegenständen zusammen geschustert hatte. Der Beschwörungskreis, den sie mit Hilfe der zerbrochenen Rute der Ordnung in den Sand geritzt hatte, war ihr soweit gut gelungen, die Runen sahen fast so aus, als würden sie etwas bedeuten, die Kerzen brannten gleichmäßig auf der Mittelkreislinie des Pentagramms, die aus dem Staub bestand, zu dem Magenta Abumoahams Portalrunen feierlich vermahlen hatte. Die Silbermünzen lagen am Grund der Wasserschale, welche sich wiederum im Zentrum des Beschwörungskreises befand. Und was die bunte Kreide anging…Magenta fand, sie hätte schlechtere Ideen haben können, als die entblößten Oberkörper ihrer beiden Freiwilligen damit zu bemalen.

„Wir können jetzt beginnen.", erklärte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme dabei möglichst düster und geheimnisvoll wirken zu lassen. Dabei bedeutete sie den beiden Männern je einen Platz zwischen den Spitzen des Pentagramms einzunehmen. Sie selbst stellte sich in die nach unten weisende Spitze.

„Nehmt jetzt meine Hände.", kommandierte Magenta weiter. Ihre rechte Hand glitt daraufhin in Abumoahams feste Linke, während Bladewarriors Rechte ein wenig zu feucht war und sich ein wenig zu eng um ihre andere Hand schloss. Sie unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut und bohrte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Handrücken. Sofort minderte der Krieger den Druck und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Tut mir leid.", nuschelte er. „Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht."

Magenta hätte um ein Haar _Ich auch nicht_ geantwortet, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch auf die Zunge beißen. Der Erfolg dieser Täuschung hing davon ab, dass sie nicht den kleinsten Moment unsicher wirkte.

Als der Kreis sich schließlich schloss, begann Magenta mit dem Rezitieren der Formel. Dunkle Silben und düstere Wörter flossen schwarzem Gift gleichend aus ihrem Mund. Wie ein Schwarm angrifflustiger Insekten umschwirrten sie die Beschwörenden, summten in ihren Ohren und zerrten an den Mauern der Realität. Zumindest war dies der Eindruck, den Magenta zu erwecken versuchte.

In Wahrheit betete sie alles Mögliche herunter, mischte Brocken von Dämonisch und sinnlosen Silbenaneinandereihungen darunter und linste dabei immer wieder zu den anderen hinüber, ob ihre Vorstellung auch gut ankam. Wie es aussah hatte sie Bladewarrior ohne Weiteres überzeugt, denn der Krieger sah unter seiner Bemalung ein wenig blass aus, krallte seine Hand in die des Magier und kniff die Augen fest zu. Abumoaham hingegen wirkte entspannt, atmete tief ein und aus und schien sich von Magentas Singsang in ein Art Trance begleiten zu lassen.

_So weit, so gut_, dachte die Hexenmeisterin bei sich. _Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen sinnvollen Abschluss finden und wir können unsere Zelte hier abbrechen._

In diesem Moment begann Magenta ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen. Zunächst dachte sie, sich das Ganze nur einzubilden, doch dann begann das Kribbeln sich über die gesamte Hand auszubreiten. Zwischen den halb geöffneten Augenlidern konnte sie ein violettschwarzes Wabbern sehe, dass ihre Hände einhüllte. Grünliche Blitze zuckten daraus hervor und brachten den Kreis aus Portalrunenstaub zum Glühen. Das Wasser in der Schale hatte zu dampfen begonnen und Magenta hörte die Silbermünzen darin herumspringen. Wie unter Zwang sprach sie weiter und beobachtet nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, was weiter geschah.

Die Dunkelheit, die zunächst ihre Hände eingehüllt hatte, breitete sich weiter aus. Sie ergoss sich unaufhaltsam zur Erde, kroch über den Boden und bewegte sich dabei auf das Innere des Beschwörungskreises zu. In stetiger Veränderung begriffen formte die dunkle Wolke grausige Figuren, die Hände gierig ausgestreckt, die Münder zu stummen Schreien geöffnet. Sie vergingen und bildeten gleich darauf neue, noch schrecklichere Fratzen. Tentakel aus grauem Rauch peitschten aus der schwarzen Masse hervor und glitten wieder zurück in die wabernde Rauchwolke, die sich in der Mitte des Kreises sammelte und dort träge um sich selbst rotierte.

Die kreisende Bewegung wurde langsam schneller und schneller, bis Magenta ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Gerade, als sie vor dem hypnotisierenden Wirbel die Augen verschließen wollte, verpuffte der Rauch plötzlich und gab den Blick frei auf einen senkrecht stehenden Spiegel aus perfekter, nachtschwarzer, seelensaugender Finsternis. Eine seltsame Anziehung ging von dem Tor aus und fast glaubte Magenta, das Ding atmen zu hören. Es brachte eine Seite in Magenta zum Klingen, von der sie noch nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Die Hexenmeisterin meinte ein Flüstern zu hören und spürte einen fauligen Wind, der von der anderen Seite aus über ihr Gesicht strich. Allerdings war das auch das Einzige, was daraus hervorkam. Das Tor war schwarz und bedrohlich und rückte und rührte sich ansonsten keinen Meter. Es erinnerte Magenta daran, wie sie sich als Kind immer vor dem dunklen Kellergang im Turm ihrer Herrin gefürchtet hatte, weil ihr Milly einmal erzählt hatte, es würde ein Ghul dort unten hausen. Mit angehaltenem Atem war sie dann meist die Treppe hinunter gerannt, hatte sich ein paar Kartoffeln geschnappt und dann wie eine Irre wieder die Treppe hinauf gerast. Es schien, als würde sie, wenn sie etwas von der anderen Seite haben wollte, es wohl oder übel selbst holen müssen.

Magenta holte tief Luft und starrte auf das schwarze Tor. Sie war nur eine Armlänge davon entfernt und sie hätte nur ihre Hand ausstrecken müssen um hineinzureichen. Doch noch zögerte sie. Wer wusste schon, was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartete. Womöglich etwas, das Klauen und Zähne hatte und nur darauf wartete, diese in einen weichen, köstlichen Menschenarm zu schlagen. Einen Menschenarm, der in diesem Moment eine ziemliche Gänsehaut bekam.

_Ach was_, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. _Das hier ist nicht der richtige Augenblick um kalte Füße zu kriegen. Was immer dahinter ist, es kann nicht so schlimm sein wie die lebenslange Schmach, in diesem Moment gekniffen zu haben. _

So löste die Hexenmeisterin ihre rechte Hand aus Abumoahams sanfter Umklammerung und griff mitten hinein in die feindselige Schwärze.

-

Zischend raste die Luft an Schakal vorbei nach oben, während er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wie dieser Fall ausgehen würde. Von ihm würde nicht viel mehr als ein blutiger Fleck auf dem Boden des Sumpflandes ausgehen. Im Stillen verfluchte er sich für seinen Leichtsinn, doch dann kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass das jetzt auch Nichts mehr nützte. Schakal war nicht besonders gläubig - wenn man mal von seinem Glauben an die Macht einer ausreichenden Menge Gold absah - aber er befand, dass es besser war, in die andere Welt überzutreten, wenn er mit sich im Reinen war. Immerhin hatte ihn eine gute Absicht in diese Lage gebracht und er hoffte, dass irgendeine höhere Macht so nett sein würde, ihm diese Tatsache anzurechnen.

Ein paar Meter weiter in Richtung Boden, befand er, dass sich diese höhere Macht ihn mal kreuzweise konnte. _Ich bin hier auf einer Rettungsmission, verdammt, und ich _verlange_ jetzt sofort gerettet zu werden. _

In diesem Moment öffnete sich unter dem Zwerg ein Riss in der Realität. Wie ein schwarzes, zahnloses Maul klaffte es kurz vor dem Erdboden auf und wartete darauf, ihn zu verschlingen. Schakal sah es und war zunächst erstaunt, dann erfreut und schließlich besorgt. Und verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gefühle man in so kurzer Zeit haben konnte. Vielleicht war das eine dieser Nahe-Tod-Erfahrungen, von denen er schon gehört hatte. Er vermisste allerdings das helle Licht, von dem alle sprachen und diese in weiße Lappen gehüllte Gestalt, die einem den Weg zurück ins Leben oder eben weiter in die nächste Welt weisen sollte. Das alles deutete daraufhin, dass er noch nicht tot war und dass, wenn er sich diesen Riss nicht nur einbildete, eine reelle Chance bestand, diesen Sturz zu überleben.

_Es sei denn, irgendein Scherzbold hat gleich auf der anderen Seite eine Wand hingestellt. Na der kann dann aber was erleben, _dachte Schakal noch, bevor er in die vollkommene Schwärze eintauchte. Es gab ein paar violette Funken am Rand des Risses, dann schloss sich die Lücke in der Realität mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch wieder und ließ nichts zurück außer ein paar sehr verwirrten Fröschen und einem Stück makellosen Sumpfbodens.

Schakals Fall setzte sich auf den andere Seite des Tos mit ungehinderter Geschwindigkeit fort. Er raste an allem vorbei und die flüchtigen Blicke, die er darauf werfen konnte, brachten ihn zu dem Schluss, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, was ihn dort aus unzähligen Augen anstarrte. Widerliche Dinge peitschten in sein Gesicht, Gliedmaßen strichen über seinen Körper und Klauen griffen nach seinen Kleidern. Mit aller Macht beschleunigte er seinen _Fall_ noch, obwohl er sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher war, ob er wirklich noch fiel, waagerecht durch die Lüfte sauste oder gar wieder in die Höhe schoss. Sein Geist weigerte sich schlichtweg zu begreifen, in was für einer Höllendimension er hier gelandet war. Er wusste nur, dass er tatsächlich ein Ziel vor sich hatte und das bestand aus einem langsam immer größer werdenden, leuchtend violetten Riss in der ihn umgebenden Schwärze. Dort musste er hin, denn dort war der Weg hinaus in die Wirklichkeit. Mit allem Willen, der ihm zur Verfügung stand, lenkte er seine Flugbahn auf dieses Tor zu.

-

Magenta spürte ein seltsames Prickeln, als ihr Arm bis über den Ellenbogen in der lauernden Dunkelheit versank. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach rechts und nach links, doch ihre Hand griff ins Leere. So nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und ließ ihren Arm noch weiter einsinken. Sie wagte es nicht, auch den Kopf hindurch zustecken aus Angst, das Tor könne sich vorzeitig schließen und sie dabei in zwei Hälften teilen. Auf den Zehenspitzen balancierend wedelte sie daher mit ihrem Arm und versuchte irgendetwas von der andere Seite zu erhaschen.

Da endlich glaubte sie, ein Geräusch zu hören. Ein Zischen und Pfeifen wie von einem starken Luftzug, das unablässig lauter wurde. Ganz so, als würde sich etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu bewegen. Da bekam ihre Hand etwas zu fassen, dass sich wie ein Seil anfühlte, nur dass seine Oberfläche glatt und vor allem warm war. Es zuckte, als sich ihre Finger darum schlossen und ohne zu zögern zog die Hexenmeisterin daran.

Magenta keuchte, als sie das Gewicht dessen fühlte, was am anderen Ende des Seils hing. Sie nahm ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe und zog, doch auch jetzt ließ sich das Ding nicht bewegen. Sie stemmte sich mit den Füßen in den Sand und zog und zerrte, bis das Ding auf der anderen Seite plötzlich mit einem Ruck freikam. Etwas Großes flog durch das Portal, landete auf Magenta und warf sie um. Haltlos kugelte die Hexenmeisterin rückwärts, das Ding auf sich, und das Portal schloss sich mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch.

-

Benommen rappelte sich Schakal auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch von dem mächtigen Schlag, den er gerade abbekommen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als habe ihn ein Pferd getreten. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass sein Tor ihm geradezu zugewunken hatte. Kurz bevor er es erreichte, hatte sich jedoch ein mit Stacheln und Tentakeln besetzter Körper zwischen ihn und den Ausgang geschoben. Er erinnerte sich an einen unmenschlichen Schrei. Den Tritt, den er erhalten hatte, und Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Grüne und violette Blitze, die ihm die Sicht nahmen. Das Gefühl, als seine Hände über einen rauen Steinboden schabten, bis sie in etwas Glitschigem landeten.

Inzwischen war das Kaleidoskop seiner Empfindungen abgeflacht und hatte dem letzten, noch verbleibenden Sinnesorgan das Feld überlassen. Die Signale, die dieses aufnahm, waren so überwältigend, dass sämtliche anderen, unangenehmen Wahrnehmungen zurücktraten und eine Nummer in der Warteschlange zogen, um später noch einmal vorzusprechen.

Schakal war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Verbesserung darstellte, denn das, was seine Nase quälte, war von ganz ausgewählter Scheußlichkeit. Eine exquisite Mischung aus verfaulendem Fleisch, verrottenden Innereien, durch Wasser aufgedunsenen Rattenleichen und vergorenem Blut. Dieser ekelerregende Pesthauch mischte sich mit einem Aroma, das Schakal sofort mit Abwasserkanälen in Verbindung brachte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Schurke die Augen um zu sehen, woher dieser infernalische Gestank kam und erblickte etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte.

Vor Schakal stand ein Untoter in einer verblichenen Robe. Seine herausstehenden Knochen blitzen im Schein einer grünlich leuchtenden Fackel und seine von einem unheimlichen Glühen erfüllten Augen fixierten Schakal. Dem fleischlosen Gesicht fehlte es an jeglicher Mimik, doch das Aufflackern der gelben Lichter in seinem Totenschädel und die ausgestreckte Knochenfaust mit den verwesenden Muskelresten unterstützten sehr gut den Eindruck, dass der Untote ziemlich wütend war, als er ausrief:

„Hey, Mann, wo ist mein Pferd?"

Schakal überlegte nicht lange. Er sprang auf die Füße und zog noch in der Bewegung seinen Dolch. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung rammte er dem Untoten die Waffe zwischen die fleischlosen Rippen.

Der Untote sah an sich herab und bedachte den Dolch in seiner Brust mit einem kritischen Blick. „Früher hättest du dort ein Herz gefunden, Zwerg. Aber jetzt fürchte ich, dass die Gunst der Stunde auf meiner Seite ist. Mal sehen, wie dir das hier gefällt."

Mit einem permanenten Grinsen auf den nicht vorhandenen Lippen begann der Untoten einen Zauber zu weben. Schakal wusste, dass er die dunkel klingende Formel schon einmal gehört hatte, doch erst als der Schattenblitz haarscharf neben seinem Ohr die Wand perforierte, erkannte er sie auch wirklich wieder. Anscheinend hatte er es hier mit einem Hexenmeister zu tun und wenn er ihn nicht schnell tötete, würde dies höchstwahrscheinlich das Ende seiner Reise sein. Der in der Brust des Untoten steckenden Dolch wies allerdings mit zielgenauer Sicherheit auf Schakals vordringliches Problem hin: Wie tötete man einen Untoten?

Der Schurke duckte sich unter einer Feuerlohe hinweg, die die Luft um ihn herum zum Glühen brachte und ging hinter einem alten, löchrigen Fass in Deckung. Er musste vor allen Dingen verhindern, dass der Hexer weiter ließ sich das mit einem Hieb in die Nieren oder einem gut gezielten Tritt in die Weichteile erledigen. Das klappte allerdings nur, wenn sein Gegner noch über selbige verfügte und irgendwie bezweifelte Schakal, dass sich unter der Robe noch viel brauchbares Fleisch befand. Erdrosseln oder gar Vergiften fiel ebenso aus wie ein Hieb auf den Solarplexus. Keiner dieser Tricks würde bei einem solchen Klappergestell Wirkung zeigen. Das einzig Verletzbare, das Schakal finden konnte, waren die Augen des Untoten. Man konnte sie ihm zwar nicht mehr ausstechen, weil die Gallertflüssigkeit längst ausgetrocknet war, aber täuschen konnte man sie wahrscheinlich immer noch.

Der nächste Schattenblitz raste heran und Schakal griff nach einem der Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Er warf etwas des Inhalts auf den Fußboden, wo er sich selbst entzündete und seine Umgebung in grellweißes Licht tauchte. Die schwarze Flamme des Schattenzaubers mischte sich mit der Stichflamme des Blitzstrahlpulvers zu einer gleißenden Explosion. Geblendet wendete der Hexenmeister sich ab und als er die Hand wieder von den Augen nahm, blickte er lediglich auf ein Stück angekohlten Steinboden.

Das Leuchten in den Augenhöhlen des Untoten wurde schmal. Misstrauisch ruckte der Schädel mit dem spärlichen, an der vertrockneten Kopfhaut klebenden Haarresten von rechts nach links. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, denn eigentlich hätte dort auf dem Fußboden eine rauchende Zwergenleiche liegen müssen. Dass sie es nicht tat bewies entweder, dass er sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen hatte, oder dass ihm diese unwürdige Kakerlake entkommen war. In beiden Fällen war es sicher klug, die Wachen zu alarmieren. Man sah nicht gern lebendiges Fleisch in Lady Sylvanas Reich, es sei denn, es war für den Verzehr oder andere interessante Zwecke bestimmt. Allein die Tatsache, dass er das Auftauchen des quiekenden Schweinchens hätte erklären müssen, ließ den Hexer zögern. Er hatte schlichtweg keine Ahnung, wo der Zwerg hergekommen war.

Schakal taxierte den Untoten, der gut einen Meter vor ihm stand und in das leere Nichts starrte, dass der Schurke bei seiner Täuschung hinterlassen hatte. Der sicherste Weg, den Hexenmeister aus dem Weg zu schaffen, wäre sicherlich, seinen gesamten Körper zu zerschmettern oder in die Luft zu sprengen. Beides waren jedoch Dinge, die sich Schakals Möglichkeiten entzogen und außerdem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätten. Das Letzte, was Schakal jetzt brauchen konnte, waren die fetten, aufgedunsenen Monstrositäten, die den Großteil von Undercitys Wachen bildeten. Denn dass es sich bei seinem ungebetenen Aufenthaltsort um die Hauptstadt der Untoten handelte, hatte Schakals längst erkannt. Das Dekor aus Totenschädeln und schimmeligen Wänden ließ hierbei wenig Zweifel aufkommen.

Der Schurke maß den Raum, in dem er sich befand, mit den Augen ab. Die düstere Kammer war nicht besonders groß und wurde nur an drei Seiten von Mauern begrenzt. Die letzte Wand befand sich irgendwo im Halbdunkel auf der anderen Seite einer zäh dahin fließenden, stinkenden Flusses aus grünem Schleim, der sich wie eine träge Made durch seine steinerne Wanne wand. Immer wieder zerplatzen große Blasen and der Oberfläche und setzten Wolken noch übler riechenden Gases in die ohnehin schon verpestete Luft ab. Was immer dort hineinfiel, musste sofort zersetzt werden oder aber verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Im Grunde genommen genau das, was der Schurke jetzt benötigte. Zunächst jedoch musste er sicherstellen, dass der Hexer nicht einfach wieder aus der Suppe auftauchte und Alarm schlug.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung warf Schakal sich auf sein Opfer. Er überrumpelte den Hexenmeister, warf ihn zu Boden und stieß mit seinem verbleibenden Dolch zu. Anstatt wie bei einem lebendigen Wesen auf die lebenswichtigen Organe zu zielen, setzte er die Klinge diesmal direkt im Nacken des Hexers an. Der geschliffene Stahl zerschnitt die wächserne Haut des Untoten wie Butter und glitt hindurch bis zur Wirbelsäule. Mit einer geschickten Drehung bohrte Schakal die Waffe zwischen die obersten Halswirbel und benutzte den Griff als Hebel. Es knirschte und knackte und gleich darauf erlahmten die Bewegungen des Körpers unter ihm, als der Schädel des Hexers wie ein geernteter Kohlkopf davonkugelte. Das Leuchten der Augenhöhlen erlosch und Schakal atmete hörbar auf. Anscheinend war doch etwas Wahres daran, dass man Untoten am besten den Schädel vom Rumpf trennte um sie zu endgültig loszuwerden.

Angeekelt beförderte Schakal den Schädel mit einem Fußtritt über den Rand der Schleimflusses und warf den Rest des Hexers gleich hinterher, nachdem er sich seinen Dolch aus dessen Rippen gezogen hatte. Gurgelnd und blubbernd versank der Kadaver in den Fluten.

„Soweit zum leichten Teil.", murmelte der Zwerg und musterte die steinerne Decke des Gewölbes. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wie man aus diesem stinkenden Rattenloch wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, soll das hier unten das reinste Labyrinth sein."

Er ahnte nicht, wie Recht er damit hatte.

-

„Magenta! Vorsicht!"

Abumoahams Stimme drang wie durch watteweichen Nebel zu Magenta vor. Ein seltsames Taubheitsgefühl hatte sich über ihre Gedanken gelegt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie gedankenblind. Bei ihrem Sturz war sie flach auf dem Rücken gelandet und ein Stechen in ihrer Brust begleitete jeden Atemzug. Sie spürte das Gewicht des Dings von der anderen Seite auf sich und hob schwerfällig den Kopf, um gleich darauf die Augen aufzureißen und in wildes Strampeln zu verfallen.

Auf ihr hockte ein Teufelsjäger und das Stechen in ihrer Brust rührte nicht von dem Sturz her, sondern von einem der peitschenähnlichen Tentakel, die aus seinem Rücken hervor wuchsen und sich an ihr festgesaugt hatten. Wellenförmige Bewegungen liefen über die lederne Oberfläche und Magenta fühlte sich unwillkürlich an ihre Begegnung mit den Trollen auf der Insel Yoyomba erinnert. Dort hatte man ihnen große, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Früchte gereicht, in denen ein hohler Grashalm gesteckt hatte, mit dem man den köstlichen Inhalt hatte schlürfen können.

_Angezapft und ausgesaugt_, schoss es Magenta durch den Kopf. _Ich muss verhindern, dass er meine Magie leertrinkt._

Die Hexenmeisterin erinnerte sich nämlich nur zu gut, was passiert war, als der Inhalt der Früchte zur Neige gegangen war. Die Trolle hatten sie mit großen Messern gespalten um an das saftige Fruchtfleisch zu kommen und Magenta ahnte, dass es ihr ebenso gehen würde, wenn ihre Magie erst einmal verbraucht war. Zudem gewann der Teufelsjäger mit jedem Quäntchen Magie an Größe und war inzwischen schon fast so groß wie ein halbwüchsiges Kalb. Wenn er so weiter wuchs, würde er Magenta unter sich zerquetschen.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie das Untier von sich zu schieben. Der Teufelsjäger knurrte und stellte rasselnd die schwarz-weißen Stacheln auf seinem Rücken auf. Eine zweizehige Klaue bohrte sich in einen von Magentas Unterarmen und nagelte sie auf dem Fußboden fest. Das breite, mit unzähligen Zähnen besetzte Maul schob sich auf ihr Gesicht zu und sie roch den faulig stinkenden Atem der Bestie. Grüner Geier tropfte von den nadelspitzen Zahnreihen auf ihren Wange. Ein Biss dieser gewaltigen Kiefer und man würde die Hexenmeisterin in Zukunft zu Recht als ´kopflos` bezeichnen.

Ein eisiger Wind fauchte über Magenta und den Teufelsjäger hinweg. An den Stacheln des Dämons bildete sich Raureif und sein Geifer gefror zu grotesken, grünen Eiszapfen. Witternd hob der Teufelsjäger seine Schnauze in Richtung der Quelle des magischen Eissturms.

„Du sie loslassen oder ich dich töten." Ein bläuliches Glühen umgab Abumoahams Hände und eisige Nebelschwaden umwaberten seine Gestalt. Mit grimmigem Gesicht setzt er zu einem neuen Zauber an.

„Halt! Nicht! Keine Magie!", rief Magenta panisch. „Davon wird er nur noch stärker."

Ihre Warnung kam jedoch zu spät. Abumoaham hatte die Formel bereits beendet und der Frostblitz flog unaufhaltsam seinem Ziel entgegen.

Der Teufelsjäger bemerkte die Gefahr. Er ließ von Magenta ab, sprang dem heranfliegenden, blauen Lichtstrahl entgegen…und schluckte ihn einfach hinunter. Gleich darauf wuchs er noch ein Stückchen und sein dicker, muskulöser Schwanz peitschte in freudiger Erregung hin und her. Er hatte ein neues, viel versprechendes Opfer gefunden. Knurrend begann er auf den Magier zuzuschleichen.

So schnell sie konnte kam Magenta auf die Füße. Sie taumelte, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie fühlte sich wie ausgelutscht. Ihre Magie war bis auf einen kümmerlichen Rest verbraucht worden und würde sich erst wieder erholen müssen. An einen Bannzauber war somit nicht zu denken. Sie musste den Teufelsjäger also mit herkömmlichen Mitteln aufhalten. Fragend sah sie Pizkol an.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Der Wichtel zuckte unschuldig grinsend die schmalen Schultern. „Also wenn du keine magischen Hundekuchen dabei hast. Ich habe bestimmt keine. Aber vielleicht solltest du erstmal abwarten, ob der angehende Held da drüben seine Sache nicht gut genug macht. Vielleicht hat er ja Glück und der Wauwau vergisst, dass er auch Krallen und Zähne hat."

Magenta wirbelte herum und sah, wie Bladewarrior sich zwischen den Teufelsjäger und Abumoaham warf. Der Krieger hob entschlossen seine Axt und ging auf die Bestie los. Der Teufelsjäger duckte sich und katapultierte sich dann mit den kräftigen Hinterbeinen genau auf den Krieger zu. Seine Fänge schnappten nach Bladewarriors Kehle und die Stacheln auf seinem Rücken bohrten sich in die ungeschützte Haut des menschlichen Oberkörpers. Einige von ihnen brachen ab und grellgrüne Flüssigkeit tropfte aus den gesplitterten Schäften. Bladewarrior wurde von dem Schwung des Absprungs zurückgeworfen und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht. In seiner Brust steckten einige der Stacheln. Der Krieger wischte sie mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung beiseite und griff erneut an.

Wieder hieb er mit seiner Axt nach dem Teufelsjäger und diesmal traf er. Die Waffe schlug eine tiefe Wunde in das Vorderbein des Dämons. Eine Fontäne grünen Blutes schoss daraus hervor und traf den Krieger im Gesicht.

„Wenn er das noch ein paar Mal macht, wird's eng.", kommentierte Pizkol.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Magenta. Sie beobachtete jede Wendung des Kampfes mit angehaltenem Atem und hatte die Finger ineinander verkrallt.

„Naja, das Blut von Teufelsjägern ist nicht ganz ungefährlich.", erklärte der Wichtel und verfolgte, wie Bladewarrior, nachdem er sich von der grünen Suppe befreit hatte, seinen dritten Angriff startete. „Man sagt, es enthält irgendwelche Substanzen, die seine Gegner schwach und wehrlos machen. Und schwach und wehrlos ist nicht gerade der Zustand, in dem man sich befinden sollte, wenn man vor einem nimmersatten Vielfraß wie dem dort steht. So was kann schnell tödlich enden."

„Dann müssen wir ihm helfen.", rief Magenta und überlegte dann einen Moment lang. „Wobei…na ja…ich meine, man müsste den Teufelsjäger ja nicht gleich umbringen. Vielleicht kann ich den irgendwie zähmen."

„Nachdem er so viel Magie verschlungen hat? Oh ja, nur zu. Aber erlaube, dass ich mir das Ganze dann aus sicherer Entfernung ansehe. Wichtel wie mich frisst so ein Vieh doch als leichte Zwischenmahlzeit."

Obwohl die Lage so ernst war, konnte Magenta sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Angst vor ihm?"

„Ich und Angst? Pah!", empörte sich Pizkol. „Ich kann diese hirnlosen Fressmaschinen nur einfach nicht ausstehen. Die sind so…primitiv und machen nicht einmal vor Ihresgleichen halt. Die reinsten Kannibalen. Wusstest du übrigens, dass sie sich teilen, wenn sie genug Magie gespeichert haben? Dann hast du zwei zum Preis von einem."

„WAS?"

Magentas Augen hefteten sich wieder an die Höllenkreatur, die sie herbeigerufen hatte. Ihr Kopf schien auf einmal wie leergefegt und der entstandene Hohlraum füllte sich unaufhörlich mit einer unangenehmen Erkenntnis. Stumm ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken, den leeren Blick auf den Platz gerichtet, wo Bladewarrior immer noch mit dem Dämon rang. Wie es schien, war ihr ein gewaltiger Fehler unterlaufen, als sie das Tor in die andere Dimension erschaffen hatte. Sie hatte helfen wollen und stattdessen eine schreckliche Bestie in diese Welt geholt. Eine Bestie, die im Begriff war, nicht nur die Hand abzubeißen, die sie fütterte, sondern auch noch danach trachtete den ganzen Rest zu fressen. Vielleicht hatte Risingsun doch recht mit ihrer Einschätzung von Hexenmeistern.

„Risingsun!"

Magenta sprang auf und klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Sie weiß bestimmt, was man gegen diesen Dämon machen muss."

„Sicher. Rufen wir die Kavallerie.", meckerte Pizkol, trottete aber gehorsam hinter der vorauseilenden Hexenmeisterin her.

Magenta hetzte den Hügel hinauf. Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie endlich die Anhöhe, auf der auch die Straße entlang führte, die sich durch das Arathihochland zog. Von der blonden Paladina war jedoch weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Risingsun!", rief Magenta und lief noch einige Schritte bis zu einem großen Stein. Wenn sie an Stelle der Paladina gewesen wäre, wäre das ihr bevorzugter Ruheplatz gewesen. Aber der Fels war verlassen und von Risingsun nicht einmal eine blonde Haarsträhne zu entdecken. Hätte Magenta etwas vom Spuren lesen verstanden, hätte sie vermutlich die Fußabdrücke rund um den Stein entdeckt, die von mehr als einem Wesen stammten. Sie hatten etwa die Größe von menschlichen Füßen, wirkten allerdings ungleich schmaler. Da die Hexenmeisterin allerdings nicht über solche Fähigkeiten verfügte, blieb die Spuren unentdeckt und Risingsun somit spurlos verschwunden.

„Oh typisch!", fluchte Magenta. „Da braucht man dieses Weib mal, damit sie ihr Heiliges Licht ausnahmsweise in die richtige Richtung schwingt, und dann macht sie sich einfach aus dem Staub. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Der Wichtel zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich bin doch hier nur der Pausenclown."

„Ja bist du.", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin ungeduldig. „Aber du bist auch mein Diener. Also mach dich mal nützlich und erzähl mir etwas über Teufelsjäger. Kann man ihnen denn gar nicht beikommen?"

Der Wichtel überlegte. „Wenn ein Zauber stark genug ist, so dass der Teufelsjäger ihn nicht absorbieren kann, oder wenn er zu überraschend kommt, könnte man vielleicht Erfolg haben. Oder aber, man nimmt eine sehr lange Lanze und ersticht das Biest, ohne es zu berühren. Oder man schmeißt einen Felsbrocken von oben auf ihn herab. Oder…hey!"

Magenta hörte jedoch schon gar nicht mehr zu. So schnell ihre Füße sie trugen stürmte sie wieder den Hang hinab. Dabei strauchelte sie und wäre mehrere Male beinahe gestürzt, aber wie durch ein Wunder kam sie unverletzt unten an.

Erwartungsgemäß stand es nicht eben gut im Kampf der beiden Männer gegen den Teufelsjäger. Abumoaham hatte augenscheinlich doch noch einmal in den Kampf eingegriffen, denn es kam Magenta so vor, als wäre die Bestie noch einmal gewachsen. Bladewarrior blutete aus mehreren Wunden, doch auf dem Boden des Kampfplatzes klebte auch eine ganze Menge grünen Dämonenblutes. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sich das Untier noch mit der gleichen Agilität wie am Anfang des Kampfes bewegte, während die Bewegungen seines menschlichen Gegenspielers zusehends erlahmten. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Dämon gewonnen hatte.

„Magenta, gut du kommen." Abumoaham hatte ebenfalls eine Stirnwunde und in seinem Arm steckten einige abgebrochene Spitzen der Dämonenstachel. „Dieses Biest spielen falsch. Bladewarrior ihr abgeschlagen Teile von Bein und Schwanz, aber es einfach hat nachwachsen lassen fehlendes Körperteil. Und meine Magie alles machen nur noch schlimmer. Was wir tun jetzt?"

„Wir füttern das Vieh.", grinste Magenta.

„Es füttern? Du sein nicht ganz bei Trost?" Abumoaham blickte ernsthaft besorgt drein. „Ich gedacht, Risingsun geheilt dein Fieber. Wo sein sie eigentlich?"

„Dieses Rätsel lösen wir später. Jetzt ist erstmal Dämonen jagen angesagt."

Magenta kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Proteste des Magiers und stürmte weiter auf die Mitte des Steinkreises zu. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich eine Idee geformt, die entweder ein voller Erfolg oder ihre größte - und zu gleich letzte - Niederlage wurde. Viel Zeit den Plan auszufeilen hatte sie nicht, daher musste sie alles auf eine Karte setzten. An der leuchtenden Kristallsäule angekommen, drehte sie sich herum und begann zu rufen und mit den Armen zu rudern.

„He, du da. Du hässliches Vieh. Ja, dich meine ich, mit den Tentakeln. Hast du Hunger? Ich hab feines Happa-Happa für dich. Na los, komm schon her und hol´s dir."

Der Teufelsjäger zeigte sich nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt von der magieleeren Hexenmeisterin. Er war viel zu vertieft darin, dem Menschen vor sich zu bekämpfen, und hatte kein Ohr für ihre verzweifelten Schreie.

„Verdammt, er hört nicht. Ich muss ihn irgendwie anlocken.", überlegte Magenta und ihr Blick fiel auf den Wichtel.

„Oh nein, vergiss es.", sagte Pizkol und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht den Köder für diesen Magiefresser spielen."

„Greif ihn an."

„Nein."

„Ich sagte _angreifen_."

„Ich will nicht."

„Wird´s bald?"

„Das stand aber nicht in meinem Vertrag. Ich werde mich bei der Gewerkschaft beschweren."

Gift und Galle spuckend hüpfte der Wichtel ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Der Feuerball in seinen Händen zitterte merklich. Er nahm Maß, schleuderte die kleine Feuerkugel, und nahm dann kreischend und krakelend Reißaus.

Der Feuerball traf den Teufelsjäger am Schwanz. Er war zu klein um wirklich eine Verletzung hervorzurufen, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Der Dämon spürte den magischen Angriff und ließ sofort von seinem derzeitigen Gegner ab. Er hatte ein viel lohnenderes Ziel entdeckt. Geifernd und sabbernd setzte er sich in Bewegung

„Es hat geklappt.", freute Magenta sich.

„Klar hat es geklappt.", meckerte der Wichtel. „Warum sich auch mit Eintopf zufrieden geben, wenn man doch gleich zum Dessert übergehen kann. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust."

„Sicher." Magenta zitterte ein wenig vor Anspannung. Alles hing jetzt vom richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. „Warte ab, bis er seine Tentakel nach dir auswirft, dann springst du beiseite."

Der Teufelsjäger pirschte sich langsam an die Hexenmeisterin und den Wichtel zu ihren Füßen heran. Seine Tentakel zuckten unruhig hin und her. Er hob seine Nase und schnüffelte damit in ihre Richtung. Sehen konnte er seine Opfer nicht, denn die kleinen Augen an beiden Seiten des gedrungenen Kopfes waren nahezu blind, aber er witterte die Magie, die dem Wichtel innewohnte. Pfote um Pfote kam er näher.

„Ich will nicht! ich mag nicht!", heulte Pizkol.

Magenta fürchtete, dass der feige Geselle sich zu früh aus dem Staub machen konnte und griff daher kurzerhand zu. Wie eine junge Katze hielt die ihren Diener am Schlafittchen und wedelte damit vor der Nase des Teufelsjägers herum.

„Na komm schon, hol ihn dir! Lecker Wichtel."

„ICH HASSE DICH!"

Als hätte der Teufelsjäger auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, drückte er die kräftigen Hinterbeine durch und sprang die Hexenmeisterin an. Die magiesaugenden Tentakel flogen in ihre Richtung. Erst im Letzten Moment wich Magenta ihnen aus, der vierbeinige Dämon flog an ihr vorbei und krachte gegen den Schlüsselstein. Seine Tentakel berührten den Stein und blieben daran kleben wie eine Fliege am Leim.

Die leuchtende Energie um die Kristallsäule flammte auf, als der Teufelsjäger begann sie aufzusaugen. Gierig nuckelte er an den mächtigen, magischen Strömen, die in ihn flossen wie Wasser, das nach der Schneeschmelze ein Bachbett füllte. Und genau das war es, auf das Magenta gehofft hatte.

Die gewaltigen Energien des Schlüsselsteins füllten den Dämon, blähten ihn auf. Er jaulte und winselte, doch er konnte seine Tentakel nicht von der Oberfläche des Steins ziehen. Blauviolettes Licht strahlte aus jeder Ritze seines von magieleitenden Fasern durchzogenen Körpers, während er immer weiter anschwoll. Runen flammten auf der Kristallsäule auf und ihr Leuchten war derart grell, dass Magenta geblendet die Augen schloss. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall, gefolgt von einem Rumpeln. Staub füllte mit einem Mal die Luft. Magenta hustete und keuchte, während sie sich aus der Gefahrenzone in Sicherheit brachte.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war der Teufelsjäger verschwunden und von der Kristallsäule war nicht mehr als ein geborstener Stumpf übrig. Grüber Schleim bedeckte den Boden rund um die zerstörte Säule und vermischte sich mit dem feinen Kristallstaub, der sich wie magischer Feenglimmer über die Ebene senkte.

„FREI! Ich bin frei!"

Die Freude in der Stimme der Prinzessin war unüberhörbar. Ebenso unüberhörbar war das Stampfen, das sich ihnen mit großer Geschwindigkeit näherte. Es klang, als würde etwas oder jemand von der Größe eines kleinen Hauses sehr schnell rennen.

„Ein Bergriese!"

Voller Entsetzen sah Magenta, dass Abumoaham Recht hatte. Ein Gigant, der sogar noch größer war, als er sich anhörte, steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Seine Haut bestand aus rötlichem Felsen und er war über und über mit Flechten, Farnen und Moosen bewachsen. Die Pflanzen bildeten einen dichten, grünen Teppich und erweckten den Anschein, der Bergriese sein mit einer lebendigen Rüstung versehen. Jeder seiner Schritte stanzte eine Vertiefung in den Boden, die einem erwachsenen Mann bis zur Brust reichte. Noch dazu brüllte er derart laut, dass nicht zu erwarten war, dass er ihnen zu ihrem großen Erfolg gratulieren wollte.

„Prinzessin Myzrael.", rief Magenta. „Ihr müsst uns helfen. Einer Eurer Peiniger greift uns an."

„Tut mir leid, Mensch, aber ich kann Euch nicht helfen. Würde ich ihm jetzt gegenüber traten, würde ich hoffnungslos unterliegen. Ich muss meine Kräfte erst im Verborgenen wieder sammeln, bevor ich mich auf einen Kampf einlassen kann. Kommt wieder, wenn es soweit ist, dann werden wir gemeinsam siegreich sein. Bis dahin muss ich Euch Eurem Schicksal überlassen. Viel Glück!"

„Halt! Wartet!" Magenta glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach…"

Aber die Präsenz der Prinzessin war nicht mehr zu spüren. Die zerstörte Kristallsäule war nun nicht mehr als ein Haufen toten Gesteins und ebenso hilfreich wie die zerbrochene Rute der Ordnung. Die drei Menschen (und der Wichtel) waren auf sich allein gestellt. Mit brennenden Augen sah de Hexenmeisterin dem herannahenden Tod entgegen. Sie machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass sie dieses Abenteuer lebend überstehen würden. Bladewarrior war zu schwer verletzt, um noch einen Kampf mit einem solch großen Gegner zu überstehen, und Abumoahams Magie war ebenso wie ihre eigene am Ende. Das Einzige, was sie jetzt noch retten konnte war…

„Die Kavallerie?"

Magenta rieb sich die Augen, doch es stimmte, was ihr ihre überreizten Sinne meldeten. Eine Reiterschar hielt direkt auf den Riesen zu. Mit erhobenen Lanzen und gezückten Schwertern ritten sie dem Bergriesen entgegen und verwickelten ihn in ein Gefecht mit tödlichem Ausgang. Zumindest für den Bergriesen. Unter der Übermacht der Feinde verhallten seine polternden Schreie bald und es blieb nicht mehr übrig als ein mit Vegetationsresten bedeckter Haufen Schutt. Jubel brandete mit dem Wind zu Magenta herüber.

Die Reiterschar sammelte und formierte sich wieder, bevor sie mit wehenden Fahnen auf die drei angeschlagenen Abenteurer zuritt. Die Reiter trugen rote Wappenröcke, auf denen ein weißer Vogel zu sehen war, und an ihrer Spitze ritt eine blonde Frau auf einem prächtigen, weißen Schimmel. Als sie näher kamen gab die Frau ihrem Pferd die Sporen und setzte sich von den anderen ab. Am Steinkreis angekommen zügelte sie ihr Ross und ließ es auf die Hinterhand steigen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich über ihre gelungene Überraschung diebisch freute.

„Na das nenne ich mal einen Zufall.", grinste Risingsun und tätschelte dem schnaubenden Schimmel den Hals. „Ich glaube, wir sind genau zur richtigen Zeit erschienen."

„Das du können laut sagen.", pflichtete Abumoaham ihr bei und nickte in Richtung der Reiter. „Wer das sein denn?"

„Verteidiger der Zuflucht und Überreste der einst großen Armee von Stormgarde.", erklärte Risingsun. „Aber das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, die wir vielleicht an einem etwas gastlicheren Ort bereden sollten. Je eher wir aufbrechen, desto besser. Die Zuflucht ist zwar nicht weit von hier, aber wenn wir noch vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit dort sein wollen, sollten wir uns ein wenig beeilen."

Erschöpft ließ sich Magenta vor Abumoaham in den Sattel gleiten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Glieder Tonnen wogen und an ihren Augenlidern Bleigewichte hingen. Gerade noch so wach, dass sie nicht vom Pferd fiel, erreichte sie die Zuflucht, die in einem geschützten Tal etwas abseits des Weges lag. Starke Arme hoben sie vom Pferd, trugen sie in ein Zelt und wickelten sie in eine wollene Decke. Noch bevor sie ein gemurmeltes Danke über die Lippen brachte, war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

-

Auf einem anderen Kontinent senkte sich zu dieser Stunde ebenfalls die Sonne langsam dem Horizont entgegen. Bis zur Dämmerung waren allerdings noch einige Stunden hin und so versank Ratchet immer noch in der brütenden Hitze, die üblicherweise am Nachmittag über dem Brachland lag. Die heiße Luft war durchzogen von dem Gezirp der Grillen, den verschiedenen Aromen, die ein Goblinhafen so mit sich brachte, und dem strengen Geruch von Rauch.

Vor seinem Turm lagerte Strahad Farsan im Schatten eines Baums und lauschte dem Bericht eines seiner Akolyten. Der Ork hielt einen Eimer und einen Mob in den Händen und schien von irgendetwas nicht besonders begeistert zu sein.

„Meister Farsan, ich beschwöre Euch.", sagte er gerade.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht.", lächelte der weißhaarige Hexenmeister und schob sich eine kandierte Frucht in den Mund. „Von Beschwörungen jeglicher Art würde ich heute lieber absehen. Die Sterne scheinen ungünstig zu stehen, wenn man bedenkt was dem armen Kerl passiert ist, der vorhin einen Teufelsjäger beschwören wollte. Ich habe schon viel Merkwürdiges gesehen, aber ein Teufelsross, das aus dem Nichts erscheint und aus bei seiner Landung einen Gnom in meinem Fußboden stampft, ist mir auch noch nicht untergekommen. Sind die Blutflecken inzwischen entfernt worden?"

„Ja Meister Farsan.", knurrte der Ork. „Nur dieses Pferd. Es ist bösartig. Es hat den Stall in Brand gesteckt."

Strahad Farsan brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Na was hast du denn erwartet, Dummkopf? Es ist ein Teufelsross. Natürlich ist es bösartig. Außerdem hat es brennende Hufe und wenn ich herausfinde, wer von euch vergessen hat, das Stroh aus dem Verschlag zu entfernen, in dem ihr das Tier untergebracht hab, ziehe ich ihm die Kosten für den Wiederaufbau vom Lohn ab."

„Von welchem Lohn?", brummte der Ork, jedoch vorsichtshalber so leise, dass sein Meister ihn nicht hören konnte. Manchmal konnte es ziemlich anstrengend sein, ein Auserwählter zu sein. Besonders an Tagen wie diesem.

„War das alles, Meister?"

„Ja, du kannst gehen." Strahad Farsan winkte huldvoll mit der Hand. „Oder halt. Richte doch Meisterin Voidrender aus, dass ich sie zu sprechen wünsche. Wir müssen noch entscheiden, was mit dem Pferd passieren soll. Was hältst du davon, ein Turnier unter Euch zu veranstalten und dem Gewinner das Ross zu schenken?"

Der Ork zog eine Grimasse. „Mit Verlaub, Meister, aber das verfluchte Vieh will garantiert keiner von uns haben. Außerdem sind die Flecken vom letzten Turnier immer noch nicht ganz von den Wänden gewaschen. Einige haben noch die Form von…Körperteilen."

„Dann kümmere dich darum, wo du schon einmal beim Putzen bist. Los los!"

„Sehr wohl, Meister.", sagte der Akolyt, verbeugte sich steif und machte sich dann mit lautem Klappern und Gestampf davon. Er hoffte, dass man so sein Zähneknirschen nicht hören konnte.

Strahad Farsan belud seine Wasserpfeife mit einigen glühenden Holzstückchen, gab etwas seines Lieblingstabaks darauf und zog an dem ziselierten Mundstuck. Nachdenklich beobachtete er den Rauch, der sich in der heißen Luft kräuselte. Normalerweise pflegte er mit diesem Vergnügen bis zum Abend zu warten, doch heute war ein merkwürdiger Tag. Er blies eine weitere Rauchwolke in de Luft und lehnte sich zurück, um auf Menaras Ankunft zu warten. Sie würden Einiges zu besprechen haben.

-

Eine große, orangelbe Echse wanderte witternd durch das dichte Gras des Arathihochlands. Der lange Schwanz wippte beim Laufen hin und her und diente der Einhaltung des Gleichgewichts, das ausschließlich auf den Hinterbeinen lagerte. Die Vorderbeine des Tiers wirkten dagegen verkümmert und schienen sich lediglich zum Festhalten bereits toter Beute zu eignen. Die wahren Stärken langen in den Hinterbeinen mit den handlangen Krallen und der flachen Schnauze, die mit messerscharfen Reißzähnen gespickt war. Zusammen mit seinen scharfen Augen und seinem gut ausgeprägten Geruchsinn machten sie den Raptor schließlich zu einem gefährlichen Jäger, dem nur selten eine Beute entkam.

Die Schritte des Raptors wurden schneller und der Schwanz peitschte jetzt aufgeregt von Seite zu Seite. Er hatte Blut gewittert. Blut bedeutete Fleisch, Fleisch bedeutete Futter und Futter war immer willkommen. Die schnellen Läufer hatten einen regen Stoffwechsel, der ständig neuen Brennstoff verlangte. Was seine Nase ihm versprach, roch nach einer sehr, sehr reichlichen Menge Futter.

Mit einem letzten großen Satz ließ der Raptor die langen Gräser hinter sich und betrat einen zerklüfteten Küstenstreifen. Normalerweise jagten er und seine Artgenossen nicht so weit draußen - sie bevorzugten die eben Grasflächen des Inlandes, wo ihnen ihre schnellen Beine zum Vorteil gereichten - aber manchmal verirrte sich doch einer von ihnen hierher.

Allerdings schien der Raptor nicht der Erste zu sein, der das Futter gerochen hatte. Im blutigen Gras stand ein Tier, dass der Raptor noch nie gesehen hatte. Es roch fremd und furchtbar und wider die Natur. Hätte der Raptor ein Fell gehabt, hätte es sich jetzt wahrscheinlich gesträubt, doch so blieb ihm nur ein feindseliges Zischen. Das allerdings machte den Eindringling auf ihn aufmerksam.

Langsam drehte der Teufelsjäger den Kopf. Im Maul hatte er ein Stück seiner letzten Beute. Schmatzend hoben und senkten sich die gewaltigen Kiefer und zermalten jedes Mal mehrere Zentimeter Fleisch, Sehnen und Knochen. Rotes und grünes Blut liefen in langen Fäden aus seinem Maul und hatte eine klebrige Lache zu seinen Füßen gebildet. Mit einem letzten, gewaltigen Biss verschwand der Schenkel mit den orangfarbenden Schuppen in seinem Maul. Es musste immerhin Platz schaffen für den nächsten Leckerbissen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Moin!**

**Also dieses Kapitel hat mich wirklich an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Nichts wollte zusammen passen, dazu noch jede Menge RL-Stress, der Wunsch neben dem Schreiben auch noch ein wenig zu zocken, die Feiertage, über die wir nicht zu hause waren und so weiter und so fort.**

**Aber wie auch immer, nu isses ja geschafft, wenngleich mir einige der Lösungen auch nicht besonders elegant vorkommen. Müsst ihr nit leben. Dafür hab ich es hoffentlich geschafft, euch ein wenig zu überraschen. Man will ja auch keine allzu vorhersehbaren Geschichten schreiben.**

**Über Feedback jeder Art würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Diese Kapitel widme ich übrigens meinem Freund, der so viele Stunden allein vor dem Fernseher verbringen musste, während ich mich an den Rechner verkrümelt hab und unausstehlich war, und Risingsun aka Xârdas aka Deadlyone, der immer behauptet, meine Ports würden nur deswegen nicht funktionieren, weil ich Seelensplitter von Murlocs benutzen würde. Du stinkst, Alter!**


	6. Vogelfrei

**Vogelfrei**

Einst hatte sich auf den sanft geschwungenen Hügeln im Silberwald nahe des Lordameresees die Hauptstadt des stolzen Königreichs Lordaeron befunden. Als ein Meisterwerk menschlicher Baukunst und administrativer Mittelpunkt eines blühenden und gedeihenden Reiches hatte sie vielen Zuflucht geboten, die den Schutz ihres starken und gütigen Königs gesucht hatten. Und sie hatten ihn gefunden, bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, da der fast verloren geglaubte Sohn des Herrschers unter Glockengeläut und Jubelrufen der Menge heimgekehrt war. Heimgekehrt um seines Vaters Krone zu fordern...und sein Leben.

Heute war von der einstigen Hauptstadt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, in der schattenhafte Gestalten als eine ewige Mahnung an die Gräuel der Vergangenheit umherstreiften. Moos überwuchte die zerfallenden Steine und grüngraues Wasser schob sich zähflüssig durch die zerstörten Gartenanlagen. Der Thron, Schauplatz der unglaublichen Bluttat, war verwaist und nur noch ein leises Echo wisperte unablässig die letzten Worte des Sterbenden:

_Was machst du da, mein Sohn?_

Und ebenso geisterhaft antwortete das unsichtbare Abbild des Mörders:

_Dich beerben, Vater._

Doch so nackenhaarsträubend dieses Schauspiel auch sein mochte, das wahre Grauen lauerte in diesen Tagen _unter_ der Oberfläche.

Undercity, die Stadt unter der Stadt, beherbergte den größten Teil der untoten Verlassenen; jener Geschöpfe, die durch nekromantische Magie zu neuem Unleben wieder erweckt worden waren. Zunächst Teil der riesigen, untoten Armee des Ursupators hatten sie sich schließlich aus dessen Bann befreit und folgten jetzt ausschließlich der Stimme ihrer Banshee-Königin, Lady Sylvanas. Die ehemalige Waldläuferin war es, die sich als Erste den Zugriff des Tyrannen entzogen hatte. Sie war es, die die Fesseln der anderen Untoten sprengte. Und sie war es auch, die Undercity zu ihrem Herrschaftssitz auserkoren hatte. Eine ziemlich hirnverbrannte Wahl, wie Schakal fand.

_In dieser ganzen, verdammten Stadt gibt es nicht ein trockenes Plätzchen_, dachte der Schurke und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das mit Schweiß und andere Flüssigkeiten bedeckte Gesicht. _Geschweige denn einen Ort, der nicht nach Tod und Verwesung stinkt. Man sollte hier mal ein paar Pinienzweige aufhängen, das würde den Gestank vielleicht ein wenig abmildern._

Angeekelt schlich Schakal über einen steinernen Untergrund, der mit einer undefinierbaren, glitschigen Schicht bedeckt war. Einmal glaubte Schakal so etwas wie einen Fußnagel zu erkennen - und zwar einen ganzen - so dass er daraufhin beschloss, einfach nicht mehr so genau hinzusehen. Was, wenn er womöglich als nächstes noch den dazu passenden Fuß fand? Schakal war an und für sich nicht zimperlich, was abgetrennte Gliedmaßen anging, solange sie frisch waren. Eine weitere Sache, die es in diesem verrottenden Labyrinth nicht zu geben schien, war ein Ausgang zur Oberwelt, den Schakal nun schon seit Stunden, wenn nicht Tagen vergeblich suchte. Dafür gab es allerdings jede Menge Wachen.

Mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Fluch drückte Schakal sich flach an die Wand, als er die behäbig stampfenden Schritte hörte, die das Heranrollen einer Monstrosität ankündigten. Diese zusammengeflickten Fleischberge, die Schakal immer an die Auslage eines Schlachters erinnerten, der es mit der Haltbarkeit seiner Waren nicht so genau nahm, waren für ihre Größe unglaublich flink und vor allem aber unglaublich stark. Sie waren allerdings auch unglaublich dämlich, so dass der Schurke ihnen bis jetzt entkommen war. Viel gefährlich waren dagegen die Verlassenen selbst, die trotz ihres zerfallenden Fleisches ein unglaublich gutes Gehör hatten. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass hier alles so stank, sonst hätten sie ihn vermutlich auch noch gewittert.

Etwas tropfte von oben auf Schakals Kopf. Es fühlte sich kalt und schleimig an. Der Zwerg unterdrückte seinen Brechreiz, so gut es ging, und versuchte an angenehme Dinge wie Bier und Frischluft zu denken. Es gelang ihm, seine Magensäfte unter Kontrolle zu halten, bis der schwankende Wächter hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, dann sprang er nach vorn und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Haar. An seinen Finger klebte grüner, zähflüssiger Schleim, der roch, als wäre eine Katze darin verendet…nachdem sie sich erleichtert hatte.

„Kies und Kupfererz, jetzt hab ich aber genug.", brummte Schakal und linste nach dem Ursprung seiner ekelhaften Dusche. Der Schwall stinkenden Schleims war aus einem Rohr gekommen. Interessiert folgte Schakal dessen Verlauf mit den Augen. Trotz des trüben Dämmerlichts, das überall in den schimmelnden Katakomben herrschte, konnte der Schurke erkennen, dass das Rohr im schrägen Winkel nach oben führte. Es war somit durchaus möglich, dass es irgendwann einmal die Erdoberfläche erreichte oder Schakal zumindest ein ganzes Stück näher an sein Ziel heranbrachte. Ein Plan war geboren.

Der Zwerg trat einige Schritte zurück und nahm sorgfältig Maß. Dann wippte zweimal kräftig in den Knien, lief an und sprang. Während er anschließend am unteren Rand des Rohres baumelte und seine Finger langsam, aber sicher von der glibberigen Innenwand abglitten, wünschte Schakal sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, doch ein kleines Stückchen größer zu sein.

-

Lange Schatten zeichneten sich auf dem hellen Sandboden ab. Wenn man den Sonnenstand mit einrechnete, ließ sich erkennen, dass diejenigen, die die Schatten warfen, an die zwei Meter groß sein mussten. Sie waren athletisch gebaut und von schlanken Wuchs. Aber selbst wenn man Größe und Körperbau nicht bemerkt hätte, so wären einem sicher die langen Ohren der Schatten aufgefallen, die einem unweigerlich verrieten, dass es sich, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es hellerlichter Tag war, um Nachtelfen handelt

„Das sieht nicht besonders gut aus.", brummte Easygoing und starrte finster auf den Weg, der sie bis vor kurzem sicher und einigermaßen unbehelligt durch das Steinkrallengebirge gebrachte hatte. An dieser Stelle verbreiterte er sich aus den engen Gebirgsschluchten heraus zu einem Tal mit sanft geschwungenen Hügeln, die kurz darauf in die trockene Steppenlandschaft des Brachlandes übergingen. Die Nachtelfen wussten, dass es hier einen Grenzposten gab, der sich „Ehrenmal" nannte. Diese spärlich bewachte Ansammlung von baufälligen Befestigungsanlagen wurde von der Horde gehalten und diente mehr schlecht als recht dazu, unerwünschte Besucher von der selbst gewählten Heimat der Orks und Trolle fernzuhalten. Zumindest war es das, was die Nachtelfen bis jetzt davon gehört hatten.

Was sich jetzt zwischen ihnen und dem Brachland befand war allerdings in keinerlei Hinsicht spärlich oder gar baufällig.

Massige Wachtürme ragten vor ihnen in den azurblauen Himmel hinauf, auf deren Plattformen Bogenschützen in Stellung saßen. Zwischen dem Versteck der Nachtelfen und dem Grenzposten gab es keinen Quadratzentimeter Erde, der nicht binnen Sekunden von ihren Pfeilen gespickt werden konnte. Angespitzte Holzpfähle waren zu einem wahren Labyrinth aus Schutzwällen in den Boden gerammt worden, zwischen denen bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Krieger auf und ab patrouillierten. Wer immer es schafften, die Bogenschützen zu überrumpeln, wurde hier von einer Mauer aus Holz, Muskeln und Metall erwartet. Durch diesen Grenzposten würde nicht einmal eine Maus hindurch kommen, ohne einen Passierschein vorzuweisen.

„Den Schilderungen der Späher zufolge sollte dies ein eher leicht zu überwindende Stelle sein.", sinnierte Ceredrian und ließ seinen Blick über die Befestigungsanlage schweifen. „Ich frage mich, was sie dazu veranlasst hat, die Kontrollen zu verstärken."

„Vielleicht haben sie einen der Späher erwischt.", bemerkte Abbefaria.

„Blödsinn.", antwortete Deadlyone, dessen Gesichtsausdruck den seines Bruders bis ins letzte Detail spiegelte. „Es müsste schon jemand wie ein Trampeltier hindurch geprescht sein, damit diese grünhäutigen Hohlköpfe davon etwas mitbekommen. Kein Nachtelf wäre so dumm oder ungeschickt."

„Ein Nachtelf sicher nicht.", sagte Easygoing und wechselte das Ziel seiner Unzufriedenheit von dem Hindernis auf ihrem Weg zu dem, was er im Stillen gern als Klotz am Bein bezeichnete.

Der „Klotz" war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen - oder besser gesagt ihren - Roboschreiter zu ölen. Damit, so hatte Emanuelle ihren Begleitern versprochen, würde er endlich aufhören, so einen infernalischen Krach zu machen. Allerdings wurde Easygoing das Gefühl nicht los, die Gnomin würde an dem Geräusch heimlich Gefallen finden. Anders ließ sich ihre beharrliche Weigerung, auf einem der Nachtsäbler mitzureiten, nicht erklären. Allerdings blieb für Easygoing so Einiges ein Rätsel, was diese kleine, impertinente Person mit dem übersprühenden Temperament anging. Zum Beispiel wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, sie mitzunehmen. ,

Er und die anderen Nachtelfen hatten von Behüter Albagorm den Auftrag erhalten, durch das Brachland und die Region von Tausend Nadeln an die östliche Grenze von Feralas zu reisen um dort auf den Druiden Falfindel Waywarder zu treffen. Von ihm erhoffte sich der Hüter des Hains eine Hilfe bei der Wiedererweckung des Verbrannten Tals. Eile war geboten, denn selbst wenn dieser Druide so mächtig war, wie Behüter Albagorm erzählt hatte, würden sich die Harpyien bald wieder von dem Schlag erholen, den die Nachtelfen ihnen beigebracht hatten. Umso unverständlicher war es, dass die Freunde sich mit dieser Fremden belastete hatten. Easygoing verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an die Szene erinnerte, die zu diesem Umstand geführt hatte:

Mit dem Verblassen des letzten Sonnenstrahls hatten die Nachtelfen sich auf die Rücken ihrer Reitkatzen geschwungen, bereit zu ihrer gefährlichen Reise durch das Feindesland aufzubrechen. Emanuelle hatte neben ihrem Roboschreiter gestanden und den Vieren zum Abschied gewinkt. Die Magierin hatte bei Tagesanbruch in Richtung Theramore abreisen wollen, dem Sitz dem größten Allianzstützpunkte in ganz Kalimdor. Die steinige Halbinsel lag östlich der Marschen von Duskwallow, einem gefährlichen Sumpfgebiet, das im Südosten des Brachlandes einen breiten Küstenstreifen bedeckte.

Die Reiter waren noch nicht einmal außer Sichtweite des Gasthauses am Steinkrallengipfel gewesen, als Ceredrian seinen gestreiften Frostsäbler gezügelt hatte. Easygoing hätte ihm im Nachhinein gerne den dünnen Hals dafür umgedreht.

„Wir können sie nicht zurücklassen.", hatte er gesagt und Easygoing eindringlich angesehen. „Sie muss in dieselbe Richtung wie wir um nach Theramore zu gelangen. Wir sind verpflichtet, sie zumindest auf einem Teil des Wegs zu beschützen."

„Sagt wer?", hatte Easygoing gegrollt und dann einen Fehler begangen. Er hatte zurückgeblickt.

Als sein Blick auf die kleine Gnomin gefallen war, die dort so tapfer im hohen Gras gestand hatte, die kleinen Händchen winkend erhoben und doch mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit in den großen, blauen Augen, hatte er seinen Nachtsäbler ebenfalls gezügelt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, als er einige Augenblicke später das Tier gewendet hatte um zurückzureiten und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich beeilen solle. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte eine beharrliche Stimme ihm eingeflüstert, dass Ceredrian Recht hatte, dass er das Richtige tat und dass er seine Entscheidung sicher nicht bereuen würde.

Jetzt jedoch wünschte er, er hätte weder die Gnomin noch seinen schlangenzüngigen Cousin auf diese Mission mitgenommen. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, wäre dieses Bollwerk auf ihrem Weg nicht viel mehr als eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit gewesen, an der man sich getrost vorbei schleichen konnte. So jedoch waren sie gezwungen, einen anderen Weg ins Brachland zu finden. Einen, den auch eine Magierin und ein Priester beschreiten konnten.

„Ohjeohjeohje.", machte etwas zu seinen Füßen und der große Druide fühlte sich von einer beharrlichen, kleinen Person beiseite geschoben. „Das sind aber viele. Orks, Trolle und die großen Kühe auf zwei Beinen da, das müssen Tauren sein. Die sind ja sogar noch länger als ihr. Aber meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, Erfolg ist keine Frage der Länge, es kommt allein auf die Technik an."

Während Ceredrian sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht laut loszulachen, und von Deadlyone ein vernehmliches Schnauben zu hören war, brachte Easygoing mit seinem Blick Steine zum Schmelzen. Zumindest versuchte er es ernsthaft.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie uns _Technik_ auf die andere Seite dieser Befestigung bringen sollte.", knurrte er mit Eisbrocken zwischen den Zähnen.

„Nun es gibt Maschinen, die fliegen können.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Wenn ich nur ein wenig mehr Material hätte, könnte ich uns eine bauen und wir wären in Nullkommanichts auf der anderen Seite."

„Nur wenn wir Easy vorher fesseln und knebeln.", spottete Deadlyone und ließ sich mit einem Grinsen gegen einen Felsen sinken. „Andernfalls dürfte sich die Maschine nur anderthalb Meter vom Boden erheben."

„Maul halten!", blaffte der Druide. „Keine Maschine wird uns irgendwo hin bringen. Wir werden uns einfach unseren Weg dort hindurch kämpfen. Die können doch nichts."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug wäre.", warf Ceredrian nachdenklich ein. „Unser Angriff könnte schwerwiegende, diplomatische Verwicklungen zur Folge haben. Die Lage zwischen den Fraktionen ist angespannt genug ohne unser aggressives Eingreifen. Können wir nicht einfach über die Berge klettern?"

„Wenn du einen Zauber kennst, der uns senkrechte Felswände hinauf transportiert.", sagte Abbefaria und wies auf die schroff abfallenden Hänge rechts und links des Wegs. Sie stellten ein ebenso unüberwindbares Hindernis da wie die offene Ebene, die von den Bogenschützen bewacht wurde. So lagen zwischen den Abenteurern und dem Brachland zwar nur einige, wenige hundert Meter, es hätte aber ebenso gut abertausende von Meilen sein können. Es schien, als bliebe ihnen wirklich nur der Kampf.

Vier leuchtende Augenpaare richteten sich auf die schwer bewaffneten Gegner, die noch nichts von der drohenden Gefahr bemerkt hatten. Muskeln spannten sich unter schwarzer Lederkleidung, ein lautloses Gebet bat die Mondgöttin um Schutz und Beistand und violette Haut überzog sich mit einem satt glänzenden Pelz. Die Luft verdichtete sich, wurde dickflüssig wie Öl, jeder Atemzug schien Äonen zu dauern, ein Herzschlag war eine Ewigkeit. Minutenlang bewegte sich nichts außer Deadlyones nervösen Fingern an den Griffen seiner Dolche und einem gelegentlichen Zucken von Abbefarias Schwanzspitze. Die Sinne zum Zerreißen gespannt standen sie da und warteten auf das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Hinter ihnen trippelte Emanuelle auf und ab und murmelte abwesend vor sich hin, während sie auf einem Stück Pergament herumkritzelte. Sie quadrierte, zog Wurzeln, logarithmierte und verkündete dann: „Ich weiß, wie wir rüberkommen."

Als sie niemand beachtete, schnalzte sie ärgerlich mit der Zunge. Was dachten diese Blödmänner sich eigentlich? Sie arbeitete hier angestrengt an einer Lösung für ihr Problem und die standen einfach nur da. Ha! Diesen Langohren würde sie zeigen, dass mit Emanuelle Fizzlebolt-Shakletrunks nicht gut Mätzchen machen war.

„Das werden wir gleich haben.", knurrte sie, schob die Ärmel ihrer Robe bis zu den Ellenbogen hinauf und wob dann einen Zauber, den Abumoaham ihr beigebracht hatte. Sie stellte dabei wieder einmal fest, dass ihr die Eismagie nicht besonders lag, aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erforderten eben ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Sie kicherte, als die Magie ihre Wirkung tat, wenngleich auch nicht ganz auf die Weise, wie Emanuelle es erwartet hatte. Trotzdem war die Magierin sich sicher, dass ihr bald Gehör geschenkt werden würde.

„Los!", kommandierte Easygoing und verwandelte sich ebenfalls in seine Katzenform. Er sprintete los, wurde zu einem rasenden Blitz aus Fell und Krallen, preschte in vollem Galopp auf die Wehrtürme zu, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er auf seinem Vormarsch ziemlich einsam war. Abrupt beendete den Angriff, indem er die Vorderpfoten in den Sand stemmte und noch aus derselben Bewegung heraus auf allen vier Tatzen herum wirbelte. Was er erblickte, war erbärmlich.

Dort standen Ceredrian, Deadlyone und Abbefaria immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Ihre Füße -beziehungsweise Pfoten - waren von einer kristallklaren Eisschicht bedeckt, die die unglücklichen Nachtelfen an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Ärgerliche maunzend kam Easygoing zurück getrabt.

„Wenigstens von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du dich aus so etwas befreien kannst.", fuhr er Abbefaria an.

Der andere Druide duckte sich. „Entschuldigung.", murmelte er, dann verwandelte er sich wieder in seine Nachtelfenform zurück, was das Eis um seine Füße zum Bersten brachte. „Ich hab´s einfach vergessen."

„Vergessen.", fauchte Easygoing und zog es vor weiter eine Katze zu bleiben. „Nichtsnutze! Idioten! Ich bin von reiner Unfähigkeit umgeben. Man könnte meinen, keiner von ihnen hätte auch nur die geringste Kampferfahrung. Winselnde Welpen!"

„Aber, aber, wer wird sich denn so aufregen." zwitscherte da eine fröhliche Stimme direkt neben ihm und brachte durch ihre Unverfrorenheit selbst den tobenden Druiden aus dem Konzept. Es war schwer rechtschaffen wütend zu sein, wenn einen jemand liebreizend lächelnd zwischen den Ohren kraulte, auch wenn sich Easygoing doch ein wenig beherrschen musste, um der Gnomin nicht den Arm abzubeißen. Er widerstand auch dem Drang, sich leidenschaftlich mit der Hinterpfote hinter dem Ohr zu kratzen und verwandelte sich stattdessen zurück.

„Was sollte das?", herrschte er die Magierin an. „Wir müssen da durch."

„Falsch.", erwiderte die Gnomin mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wir müssen lediglich auf die andere Seite. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir auch wirklich durch den Grenzposten müssen."

„UND", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Easygoing zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzte, „wir müssen auch nicht darüber hinweg und gar drunter durch. Seht hier! Wir _porten_ uns einfach auf die andere Seite."

„Wir tun _was_?" In Deadlyones Gesicht stand ebenso viel Unverständnis wie in allen anderen.

„Hier, ich hab das mal aufgemalt.", verkündete Emanuelle und hielt den verdutzten Nachtelfen ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase. Was es ihnen zeigte, sah aus wie eine Art Hütte. Es hatte einen Fußboden und ein Dach, die jeweils aus einer runden Plattform bestanden. Dazwischen befanden sich mehrere Verstrebungen, die das Ganze fast wie einen Käfig wirkend ließen. An diesen Verstrebungen befanden sich…Dinge. Anders wussten die Nachtelfen die vielen Kabeln, Schalter und Hebel nicht zu benennen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Emanuelle mit einem himmelblauen Buntstift versucht hatte, eine Art Leuchteffekt auf ihrer Zeichnung darzustellen, trug nicht eben dazu bei, ihre Erfindung vertrauenserweckender erscheinen zu lassen. Was jedoch das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, war die Tatsache, dass sich auf dem Dach der gezeichneten Hütte ein Metalldorn befand, neben den die Gnomin einen gezackte, gelbe Linie und das Wort „Kabumm!" geschrieben hatte.

„Was bei allen…", begann Easygoing und starrte das Pergament an, als wäre es ein giftiges Insekt. „Was ist _das_?"

„Das ist ein Transporter.", erklärte Emanuelle mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Man steigt hier hinein, programmiert dann die Zielkoordinaten ein, schickt einen Blitz in die Ladevorrichtung und schon ist man da, wo man hinwollte."

„Ich rate mal, dass es so eine Erfindung war, die Euch hierher gebracht hat.", sagte Ceredrian, der sich redlich um seine Fassung bemühte. Es war schwer angesichts so viel ausgemachten Unsinns noch höflich zu bleiben. „Ihr versteht sicher, dass wir dieser…Maschine etwas skeptisch gegenüber stehen? Sie hätte Euch immerhin fast das Leben gekostet."

„Oh das, äh, na ja.", stotterte die Gnomin. „Ja sicher verstehe ich das. Aber das war ja eine ganz andere Maschine. Nicht so gut entwickelt. Und sie war viel kleiner. Geradezu mickrig. Und mit weniger Knöpfen."

„Knöpfen?"

„Knöpfen!"

Ceredrian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und viele Knöpfe sind…gut?"

„Ja sicher.", strahlte die Gnomin und gestikulierte wild vor der Nase des Nachtelfen herum. „Knöpfe sind überhaupt das Allerwichtigste an einer Maschine. Mit ihnen kommt alles in Bewegung. Außer wenn sie rot sind. Dann sollte man lieber die Finger davon lassen. _Rote Knöpfe drückt man nicht_, hat meine Mutter immer gesagt."

„Mir scheint, Eure Mutter hat ein ähnlich ausgeprägtes Mitteilungsbedürfnis an den Tag gelegt wie Ihr.", brummte Easygoing. „Wie dem auch sei, wir werden einen anderen Weg finden ins Brachland zu kommen. Denn selbst wenn Ihr diese Maschine bauen könntet, wo sollten wir Eurer Meinung nach einen Blitz herbekommen. Die wachsen schließlich nicht auf Bäumen. Oder habt Ihr auch eine Maschine, die das Wetter beeinflussen kann."

Emanuelle legte ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Also jetzt wo Ihr es erwähnt, habe ich tatsächlich einmal daran gedacht, so etwas zu bauen. Aber wir brauchen so eine Maschine nicht. Euer Freund dort wird für die Blitze sorgen."

Der ausgestreckte Arm der Gnomin wies auf Abbefaria. Als dem Druiden klar wurde, worauf die Gnomin hinauswollte, lief ihm ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass die anderen etwas davon erfuhren, was geschehen war, als er und die Magierin den Harpyien gegenüberstanden. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, plapperte die Gnomin bereits los und schilderte, wie er mit einem Zauber die Blitze aus dem Himmel gerufen hatte. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, entstand ein langes Schweigen.

Abbefaria fühlte sich, als hätte er Steine verschluckt. Was er in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde las reichte von Erstaunen und Unglaube bis hin zu Abscheu und Enttäuschung. Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Boden ohne zu blinzeln, bis seine Augen brannten. Easygoing war es schließlich, der das Schweigen als Erster brach.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden. Komm."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der große Druide um und ging auf dem Weg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren. Abbefaria ahnte, wo er hinwollte. Sie hatten bei ihrer Suche nach einem Pass über die Berge eine kleine Seitenschlucht entdeckt, deren Eingang von der Hauptstraße aus nicht eingesehen werden konnte. Es war der richtige Ort für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte Abbefaria seinem Freund. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem anderen Druiden, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er sagen würde. Dass er aussprechen würde, was Abbefaria selbst schon unzählige Male auf dem Weg hierher durch den Kopf gegangen war. Dass ein Druide, der über solche Macht verfügte, seltsam und widernatürlich war. Dass er einen Weg beschritt, der sich immer weiter von dem entfernte, an das die Nachtelfen durch ihre Geschichte zu glauben gelernt hatten. Einen Weg, der zu arkaner Magie führte.

-

Schakal mochte Städte. Städte waren etwas, das Sicherheiten versprach, wie die Sicherheit eines festen Dachs über dem Kopf, der Möglichkeit ein einigermaßen frisches Bier und etwas zu essen zu erstehen und der Gelegenheit, den einen oder anderen ihrer Bewohner um Teile seiner Barschaft zu erleichtern, sei es nun mit einem Dolch oder einem wohl präparierten Kartenspiel. Städte waren Schakals Zuhause. Er musste eine Stadt nur betreten, um sie sofort zu durchschauen, ihre Stärken und Schwächen zu erkennen und vor allem aber die Möglichkeit, auf der Flucht vor übereifrigen Gesetzeshütern spurlos in ihren Eingeweiden zu verschwinden.

Undercity hingegen war anders. Diese Stadt bestand nur aus Eingeweiden, die ein völlig durchgedrehter Erbauer in einem von Irrsinn heimgesuchten Fiebertraum entworfen haben musste. Und obwohl das bei dieser Kloake von einer Stadt unmöglich schien, verfügte auch sie noch über ein System unterhalb der Stadt. In diesem Gedärm der Gedärme kroch Schakal nun auf allen Vieren voran und kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Von seinem Mageninhalt hatte er sich schon nach wenigen Metern befreit und das Einzige, was sein Überleben sicherte, waren die Luftlöcher, die eine freundliche Hand in unregelmäßigen Abständen in die Wände der steinernen Röhre eingelassen hatte und für die der Schurke unendlich dankbar war.

Der Sinn und Zweck dieser Öffnungen erschloss sich Schakal allerdings nicht. Eine Kanalisation war schließlich dazu da, den Unrat von der Stadt fortzuschaffen und nicht, ihn gleichmäßig auf alle Viertel zu verteilen. Allerdings verschafften ihm diese Öffnungen nicht nur die benötigte Atemluft sondern auch Einblicke in alle möglichen Winkel der Stadt, die er mit der morbiden Faszination eines Verzweifelten beobachtete. Es blieb ihm schließlich auch nicht viel anderes übrig, wenn er irgendwann hier herauskommen wollte.

In der Mitte der Stadt erhob sich ein steinernes Monstrum, das gleichzeitig Handelsplatz und Stützpfeiler der unterirdischen Architektur war. Schakal konnte von seinem luftigen Aussichtsplatz nicht viel erkennen, aber es schien, dass auch Untote Handel trieben. Vermutlich schacherten sie um Ersatz-Augäpfel und neue Kniescheiben. Um diesen zentralen Handelsplatz herum floss ein zäher Fluss des allgegenwärtigen, grünen Schleims. Schakal hatte keine Ahnung, wozu er diente oder ob es das war, was Untote unter „behaglicher Atmosphäre" verstanden, aber wenn er sich die restliche Dekoration in Form von Knochen, Totenschädeln und Spinnenweben so ansah, konnte das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegen.

Der äußere Ring der Stadt, eine makabere Version dessen, was Schakal in Ironforge so liebte, wurde von vier unterschiedlichen Stadtteilen gebildet:

Da gab es das Kriegerviertel, in dem unzählige untote Streitkräfte in Ausbildung wie stumpfe Marionetten in Reih und Glied immer und immer wieder dieselben Kampfbewegungen wiederholten. Der Anblick ließ Schakal schauern. Mochte ein einzelner Untoter noch gefährlich oder gar lächerlich wirken - Schakal hatte beobachtet, wie ein Vertreter dieser Spezies, dessen Unterkiefer fehlte, versucht hatte, etwas bei einem Händler zu kaufen, was mehr als erheiternd gewesen war - so war diese perfekt funktionierende, niemals erlahmende, bis zum Verlust aller Gliedmaßen kämpfende Tötungsmaschinerie etwas, das in Schakal das nackte Grauen hervorrief.

Es folgte das Viertel der magischen Zünfte. Hier konnte Schakal Magier und Hexenmeister bei der Arbeit beobachten und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. In einem Beschwörungskreis holte eine Hexenmeisterin einem Dämon nach der anderen in die wirkliche Welt. Sie klärte die um sie herum stehenden Schüler bis in kleinste, magenerschütternde Detail über die Fähigkeiten der Höllenkreaturen auf und legte dabei besonders Wert darauf zu erklären, wie jede von ihnen einen Menschen verstümmeln, verbrennen, zermalmen oder in Stücke reißen konnte. Einige Magier hingegen übten sich darin, Feuer und Eis zu beschwören, um einer Übungspuppe den Garaus zu machen. Als Schakal erkannte, dass es sich bei der Puppe um die Überreste eines echten Menschen handelte, dessen Fleisch sich langsam von den Knochen schälte, suchte er schleunigst das Weite.

Der nächste Stadtteil schien, wenn man von den fauligen Wampen der Wachen einmal absah, größtenteils leer zu sein. Lediglich das Gefühl, dass sich in den allgegenwärtigen Schatten mehr bewegte als Ratten und Kakerlaken, ließ Schakal annehmen, dass es doch zu mehr diente, als nur die übrig gebliebenen Meter an verschlissenem, violettem Stoff, der die Wände bedeckte, loszuwerden. Ein ihm bekannter Geruch von Lethargiewurzel, Todeskraut und Waffenfett machte Schakals Überzeugung, sich hier im Schurkenviertel zu befinden dann perfekt. Schnell kroch er weiter durch die Abflussröhre, bevor noch jemand, der sich auf Tarnung verstand, ihn entdeckte.

Obwohl Schakal es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, gab es in Unterstadt tatsächlich auch noch ein letztes Viertel, in dem der allgegenwärtige Gestank noch um einige ekelhafte Nuancen gesteigert wurde. Der Pesthauch lebensvernichtender Alchemie lag in der Luft und Schakal wusste, dass er die Heimstätte der berüchtigten Apotheker der Verlassenen gefunden hatte. Sie verstanden sich den Gerüchten zufolge ganz vortrefflich darauf, den Tod in Flaschen abzufüllen, um ihn dann meistbietend zu verkaufen. Durch die giftigen Dämpfe, die diesem Hexenkessel entstiegen, hatten sich in einem krankhaften Grüngelb leuchtende Kristalle in den Abflussröhren gebildet und Schakal achtete peinlich genau darauf, nicht mit ihnen in Berührung zu kommen.

Während er also versuchte, seinen nicht für diese Aufgabe gemachten Zwergenkörper durch die enge Abflussröhre zu schieben, fingen seine Ohren ein Geräusch auf, das sich von den bis dahin gehörten schleimigen, faulenden, von Gewalt strotzenden, nach allen Abarten der Untoten klingenden Geräuschen unterschied: das Weinen einer Frau. Es kam aus den Tiefen des Apothekariums, deren Zugang aus einem verschimmelten Kellergang bestand. Das Weinen klang verzweifelt, doch zweifelsohne lebendig. Minutenlang lag Schakal einfach nur da und starrte den Eingang zu den Gewölben an. Sein Herz sagte ihm, er müsse dort hinunter und nachsehen, wer die Unglückliche war und ob er sie befreien konnte. Sein Verstand jedoch brüllte ihm zu, ob er noch ganz bei Trost sei und dass er, wenn er dort runter ginge, am besten schon einmal seine Habseligkeiten beim Pförtner abgab. Von dort unten konnte es kein Zurück mehr geben.

Als dann jedoch eine dem Grabe entsprungene Stimme verkündete: „Ah jetzt geht es los. Nun muss Keifer diese Phiole testen und überprüfen, ob es funktioniert." war es um Schakals Zurückhaltung geschehen. Er warf seinem Verstand einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ließ sich in einer unbeobachteten Ecke aus der Röhre gleiten. Wer immer auch dort unten festsaß konnte sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen. Immer bereit, sich auf einen entgegenkommenden Gegner zu stürzen folgte Schakal dem düsteren Abgang und gelangte schlussendlich in das Reich des Meister-Apothekers Faranell.

In dem Laboratorium in den tiefsten Gängen von Undercity fanden angehende Giftmischer die beste Ausbildung, wenn sie zwischen brodelnden Kesseln, dampfenden Schalen und rauchenden Tiegeln die absonderlichsten Zutaten miteinander mischten. In den voll gestopften Regalen türmten sich Pergamentrollen, staubige Folianten und längst vergessene Experimente. Auf wackeligen, halb verrotteten Labortischen huschten Dinge in Käfigen umher, deren Mutter sich bei ihrem Anblick die Augen aus dem Kopf gerissen hätte, und die Glücklicheren dieser armen Kreaturen hatten ihren Platz in großen Gläsern mit öligen, stinkenden Flüssigkeiten gefunden, aus denen sie auf ewig konserviert, anklagend auf ihre Peiniger herab blickten.

Von diesen stummen Vorwürfen völlig unbeeindruckt, liefen Untote in Roben zwischen den Tischen hin und her. Sie bereiteten etwas vor, dessen Zubereitung Faranell höchst persönlich angeordnet hatte. Keiner von ihnen kannte das ganze Rezept und jeder von ihnen war nur Handlanger der Figur, die auf einer Empore stand und die Szenerie überwachte.

„Mehr Hitze dort hinten.", krächzte Faranell und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Knochenfinger auf einen der Assistenten. Sein fleischloser Arm ragte aus dem Ärmel einer schwarzen Samtrobe heraus. Die andere Hand ruhte auf einem knorrigen Eichenstab und am Gürtel des Apothekers hing neben einigen Beuteln mit Kräutern ein großer, schmiedeeiserner Schlüssel. Wann immer er sich bewegte umflutete ihn der süßlich-faulige Geruch des Todes und der Schlüssel klapperte leise gegen die knöchernen Oberschenkel seines Trägers.

„Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt mit der Paste aufpassen. Muss ich denn alles selber machen? Man sollte euch die Köpfe herunterschlagen und als Suppenteller verwenden, dann wären sie wenigstens zu etwas nütze."

Einer der Robenträger eilte den Worten des Meisters gehorchend die Treppe hinauf um den großen Blaseblag zu betätigen, der das Feuer unter dem Kessel anfachen würde. Fast wäre er dabei über Schakal gestolpert, der sich unter einem großen Tisch geduckt hatte, auf dem die scheußlichen Überreste einer zerstückelten Monstrosität darauf warteten, zu neuem Leben erweckt zu werden. Eilig zog der Zwerg seine Beine ein und die Füße des Untoten eilten mit einem klickenden Geräusch vorbei.

Schakal unterdrückte ein Aufatmen und robbte langsam weiter vorwärts. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hier unten auf so eine Betriebsamkeit zu stoßen. Das Weinen, das ihr hierher geführt hatte, kam aus einem Raum, dessen Eingang genau auf der anderen Seite lag. Grauenvolle Laute drangen daraus hervor, so als würde jemandem das Innerste nach Außen gekehrt. Das Schluchzen der Frau verklang zu einem Wimmern, einem gestammelten Gebet und erstarb schließlich ganz. Kurz darauf kam ein weiterer Untoter aus der Kammer hervor. Er wischte sich eine grünliche Flüssigkeit von den Händen und verkündete:

„Das Experiment ist misslungen. Keever hat sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, aber der dumme Mensch hat sich geweigert zu gehorchen. Hat sich in alles Mögliche verwandelt und ist dann explodiert. Keever ist nicht erfreut. Keever wird ein neues Subjekt zum Testen seiner Lösungen brauchen."

„Klappe Keever!", schnappte Meister-Apotheker Faranell. „Siehst du nicht, dass wir Wichtigeres zu tun haben. Es gibt viel versprechendere Ansätze als deinen. Sobald die Morastschnauzentinktur fertig ist, werde ich unseren grünen Freund hier zu Lydon nach Tarrens Mühle schicken. Er hat frische Menschen, die geradezu nach einer guten Rezeptur schreien."

Schakal folgte der Geste des Apothekers und wurde erst jetzt der Gestalt gewahr, die sich ein wenig unbehaglich gegen einen der Monstrositätentische drückte. Es handelte sich um einen Ork, der unter seiner grünen Haut leicht blass geworden schien. Trotzdem wartete er geduldig, bis der Meister-Apotheker ihm schließlich eine Phiole mit einer silbrig glänzenden Lösung unter die Nase hielt.

„Pass auf und hör zu.", herrschte der Apotheker den Ork an. „Ich will, dass du das hier nach Tarrens Mühle bringst. Verschütte es nicht und lass dir nicht einfallen davon zu trinken. Lydon wird noch einige Zutaten brauchen, damit er die Mixtur vollenden kann. Meinst du, du kannst dir das merken, oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben. Du kannst doch lesen oder?"

Der Ork nickte zunächst, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut und seine schwielige Hand zitterte etwas, als er nach der Phiole griff.

„Was nun ja oder nein? Ach du wirst es dir schon merken. Besorge ein starkes Trollblutelixier, Säbelflossenschuppen und Fetzenflossenaugen. Und wage es _ja nicht_ mich zu fragen, woher du das alles bekommst. Na los jetzt! Was stehst du noch hier und starrst Löcher in die Luft? Die Dunkle Lady erwartet Ergebnisse."

Der Ork nickte hastig und setzte zu einer Verbeugung an, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und lieber die Beine in die Hand nahm, um so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Im Stillen fragte er sich, wer ihn auf diese wahnwitzige Idee gebracht hatte, in einen Zeppelin zu steigen und ausgerechnet in das Land der Untoten zu fliegen. Es gab in seiner Heimat Durotar weit bessere und ruhmreichere Heldentaten zu bestehen. Er würde einen Windereiter besteigen, die Mixtur nach Tarrens Mühle bringen und dann auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder nach hause fliegen. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht von den Worten der Untoten einlullen lassen.

Schakal wäre ihm am liebsten gefolgt, doch aus dem Nebenraum hatte wieder das klagende Weinen eingesetzt. Ein Geräusch, das anfing an Schakals Nerven zu zerren. Entweder er würde die Frau aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien oder ihr eigenhändig die Kehle aufschlitzen. Ein richtiges Massaker würde das geben. Spritzendes Blut und an den Wänden verteilte Eingeweide, die so herrlich…

Benommen schüttelte Schakal den Kopf. Die süßlichen, schweren Dämpfe, die aus einer der Schalen drangen, die über einer Flamme langsam vor sich hin kochte, hatten eine höchst eigenartige Wirkung auf ihn. Er fühlte grenzenlose Wut in sich aufsteigen gepaart mit dem Wunsch etwas zu töten. War es das, was die untoten die ganze Zeit fühlten? Und wenn ja, warum kochten sie dann noch so ein Gebräu zusammen?

„Hört her!" Meister-Apotheker Faranell hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und unter der dunklen Kapuze konnte Schakal das unstete Licht in seinen Augenhöhlen flackern sehen. „Ich habe etwas entwickelt, das Menschen zu rasenden Bestien macht. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben stürzen sie sich in die Schlacht und morden alles um sie herum, bis sie schließlich zusammenbrechen. Ihr werdet jetzt als Erste Zeuge der Wirkung dieses wunderbaren Mittels werden, die schon bald aus den Reihen unserer Widersacher unsere neuen Verbündeten machen wird."

Der Apotheker wendete sich dem Untoten zu, der immer noch am Eingang des Nebenraumes stand. „Keever, bring die beiden Frauen. Ich will sehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Haut in Fetzen herunterreißen."

Keever stieß etwas aus, das wie ein kehliges Lachen klang. „Sehr wohl, Meister."

Schakal beschloss, dass er genug gehört hatte. Die Wirkung der Dämpfe in seinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer und wie es schien, war das Schicksal derer, die er hatte befreien wollen, ohnehin besiegelt. Das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch zu tun übrig blieb, war seine eigene Haut zu retten. Halb besinnungslos und mit einem nebelhaften Kopfschmerz wankte er den Kellergang hinauf. Zu seinem Glück begegnete er wiederum niemandem. Er schleppte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und ließ sich ermattet gegen den glitschigen Fels sinken. Eine kleine Mauer würde ihn hier gegen die Entdeckung vor neugierigen Augen schützen, bis die Wirkung der Droge verklungen war. Bis dahin würde er die Augen zumachen. Nur für einen kleinen Moment.

Schakals Lider hatten sich jedoch kaum geschlossen, als ein beunruhigendes Geräusch sie wieder nach oben rucken ließ. Unfähig sich zu bewegen lauschte der Zwerg dem Rauschen und Gluckern, das von den Wänden widerhallte und ihn an irgendetwas erinnerte. Sein benebelter Verstand war jedoch nicht in der Lage sich zu erinnern, was es war. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Füße litten auf dem glatten Untergrund immer wieder weg so dass er schließlich mit dem Gesicht nach unten in dem Abwasserkanal lag…

_Abwasserkanal?_

Schakals matter Blick glitt an den Wänden entlang, an denen Reste des allgegenwärtigen, grünen Schleims klebten und langsam zählte sein Gehirn Zwei und Zwei zusammen. Es ergab Fünf und die Erkenntnis, dass er schleunigst von hier verschwinden sollte. Doch noch bevor diese Erkenntnis ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Gliedmaßen wieder zusammen zu sammeln, schoss eine grüne Flutwelle auf ihn zu.

„Oh Mist!", war alles, was Schakal noch sagen konnte, bevor die Schleimflut über ihn hinweg schoss. Oben wurde unten, rechts und links trudelten durcheinander, während die grüne Welle den hilflosen Zwerg mit sich fortriss. Der versuchte gar nicht erst, die Richtung zu beeinflussen, in die der tosende Strom ihn trug. Er schaffte es lediglich noch, Nase, Mund und Augen, so gut es ging, zu verschließen und hoffte einfach darauf, dass das Rohr, durch das die grünen Schleimmassen ihn spülten, enden würde, bevor ihm die Luft ausging oder er so viel von der giftigen Brühe geschluckt hatte, das Atemluft sein geringeres Problem war.

Völlig orientierungslos wurde er von dem reißen Fluss durch die dunklen Kanäle getragen, bis seine Irrfahrt ebenso abrupt endete, wie sie begonnen hatte. In einer Kaskade grünen Schaums ergoss sich der stinkende Strom durch ein Rohr in ein Auffangbecken, das auf dem Grund einer natürlichen Höhle befand. Allerlei Unrat, darunter Knochen, Schädel und eine halbe Monstrosität lagen am Rand des Beckens. Ratten flitzten darüber hinweg und fauchten Schakal wütend an, als fürchteten sie, dass er ihnen ihr Festmahl streitig machen würde. Aber der Schurke hatte wenig Interesse an dem vermodernden Fleisch. Er schleppte sich aus dem Becken und sackte am Ufer zusammen. Grüner, stinkender Schleim klebte überall an seinem Körper, lief aus seinen Haaren, seinem Bart, seinen Ohren. Trotzdem hätte Schakal, als er den Blick hob, kaum glücklicher sein können. Vor ihm wand sich ein unregelmäßiger Gang aus der Sickergrube heraus in die Höhe. An seinen Wänden zeichnete sich ein heller Schimmer ab. Ein Schimmer, den üblicherweise die Sonne verbreitete, wenn sie sich gerade auf ihrem Nachmittagsspaziergang befand.

Es dauerte zwar eine ganze Weile, bis Schakal sich aufsetzen konnte und noch eine weitere Weile, bis er in der Lage war, wieder auf zwei Beinen zu stehen und dann noch einmal eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er endlich den ersten Schritt machen konnte, doch er gab nicht auf. Irgendwo dort vor ihm war der Weg in die Freiheit und dieser Zwerg würde ihn gehen. Mit dieser Überzeugung machte Schakal sich an den langen Aufstieg.

-

Reisende kamen selten in das kleine, abseits gelegene Tal des Steinkrallengebirges und so hatte sich in der schmalen Spalte zwischen den zerklüfteten Felsen eine üppige Vegetation gebildet, die größtenteils aus mannshohen Farnen und einigen wenigen, windschiefen Bäumen bestand. Wasser rann aus einer unterirdischen Quelle die moosbedeckten Felsen herab und versickerte in den dicken Flechten, die den Boden bedeckten, ohne jemals einen Fluss zu erreichen. Spinnenweben, einige so dick wie Hanfseile, waren überall zwischen den Pflanzen gesponnen und ließen erkennen, dass das Tal nicht gänzlich unbewohnt war. Unzählige Augen folgten den Eindringlingen, als diese sich durch das Dickicht schlugen, doch was immer dort zwischen den Pflanzen lauerte, ließ die beiden Druiden ungehindert passieren.

An einem Platz, an dem das Moos besonders dicht gewachsen und von weniger Spinnenweben bedeckt war als anderswo, setzte sich Easygoing auf den Boden und bedeutete Abbefaria, dasselbe zu tun. Gehorsam ließ der sich neben ihn sinken. Er wusste, was Easygoing vorhatte. Sie hatte zu lange Jahre der Ausbildung miteinander geteilt, um nicht zu wissen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Es wurde Zeit einmal mehr in den smaragdgrünen Traum einzutauchen.

Das Wandern innerhalb des Smaragdgrünen Traumes, des Reiches von Ysera, dem grünen Drachenaspekt, war für einen Druiden viel mehr als ein einfaches Ausruhen, wie es die meisten Kreaturen zu irgendeiner Tages- oder Nachtzeit taten. Es war eine tiefe Meditation, eine Suche nach Frieden, nach einem Sinn und nicht zuletzt auch nach sich selbst. Wenn ein Druide träumte, dann wurde er eins mit der Welt und mit allem, was in ihr lebte. Am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung hatte stets ein Lehrer sie begleitet, denn der ungeübte Schläfer verlor sich leicht in der unberührten, grünen Landschaft, wenn er erst einmal das Stadium erreicht hatte, in dem er sie überhaupt betreten konnte.

Während Easygoings Atemzüge neben ihm gleichmäßiger und tiefer wurden, zögerte Abbefaria noch. Zu anderen Gelegenheiten war _er_ es gewesen, der seinen Freund zu diesem Schritt gedrängt hatte, wenn dieser sich durch tagelanges Herumstreifen in einer seiner Tiergestalten zu weit von seiner Nachtelfenpersönlickeit entfernt hatte. Es war allerdings noch nie vorgekommen, dass Abbefaria selbst dieser Maßnahme bedurft hatte. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, verstand er Easygoings Zurückhaltung und den unter der Oberfläche spürbaren Groll, den er während dieser Sitzungen von dem anderen Druiden empfangen hatte. Es galt eine Schwäche zu überwinden, doch sie sich einzugestehen war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte.

Abbefarias Herzschlag hämmerte durch seine Gedanken, während er sich bemühte, seine Atmung beruhigen. Es fiel im schwer, seinen Körper abzulegen um in die Traumwelt überzutreten. Zu viele Gedanken hatten zu wenig Platz in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen. Eine Hand legte sich unvermittelt auf Abbefarias Schulter und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

_Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen._

Easygoing stand mitten auf dem, was das Abbild der kleinen Schlucht war, in der die Druiden ihre weltlichen Hüllen zurückgelassen hatten. Die Umgebung hatte sich nur unmerklich verändert und auch Easygoing sah aus, wie er immer aussah. Was sich verändert hatte, war seine Ausstrahlung. Die animalische Aura, die den Druiden im in der körperlichen Welt umgab, wurde hier im Smaragdgrünen Traum noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Er strahlte eine Kraft und Wildheit aus, die Abbefaria fast den Atem nahm. Obwohl er immer noch die Form eines Nachtelfen hatte, schien er gleichzeitig Reißzähne und Klauen zu besitzen. Es war weniger etwas, das man sah, als das man es fühlte, fast so als säße man viel zu dicht an einem großen Lagerfeuer.

Unwillkürlich machte Abbefaria einen Schritt rückwärts. Auch er war inzwischen in seine Traumgestalt übergegangen. Er fühlte sich leichter und freier als vorher, doch seine Befürchtungen hatten ihn auch hier im Griff. Mit wachsamen Augen betrachtete er seinen Körper, ob dieser sich etwa verändert hatte.

_Dir sind keine Hörner oder Hufe gewachsen, wenn dich das beruhigt_, lachte Easygoing leise und trat näher.

Abbefaria empfing so etwas wie abwartende Neugier und mühsame Zurückhaltung. Er wusste, warum Easygoing ihn hierher geführt hatte. Zum einen wollte er wissen, ob der andere Druide den Smaragdgrünen Traum noch betreten konnte. Hätte die Magie, die er gewirkt hatte, ihn soweit vom Druidentum entfernt, dass er seine natürliche Verbindung zu dieser Traumwelt verlor, so hätte er diesen Weg vermutlich nicht beschreiten können. Es gab zwar Gerüchte, dass auch andere den Weg in die Traumwelt fanden, doch sie taten dies weniger bewusst und konnten das, was sie taten, nahezu nicht kontrollieren. Aber es gab noch etwas, dass den Smaragdgrünen Traum auszeichnete: Man konnte hier nicht lügen. Es war möglich, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor dem anderen zu verschließen, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, doch wenn man jemandem etwas übermittelte, so war dies eindeutig und ohne Missverständnisse, auch wenn man in der normalen Welt vielleicht nicht die richtigen Worte dafür fand.

Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken gab Abbefaria Easygoing die Erlaubnis, sich ihm zu nähern, Er wappnete sich für die überwältigende Persönlichkeit des anderen Druiden, doch was dann geschah war völlig anders, als er erwartet hatte. Anstatt ihn zu überfluten, strich Easygoings Geist fast zögerlich über den seinen. Er prüfte, tastete und berührte ihn so vorsichtig, wie man Neugeborenes halten würde. Amüsiert überlegte Abbefaria, ob der große Druide wohl Angst vor ihm hatte.

_Hättest du wohl gern. Ich versuche lediglich, das Ergebnis meiner Untersuchung nicht zu verfälschen._

_Verstehe. Und was siehst du?_

_Mhm…_

Easygoing schwieg und Abbefaria empfing anstelle einer Antwort Bilder. Nicht von sich, sondern von verschiedenen Tieren, darunter viele Vögel, und sogar einigen Pflanzen. Die meisten von ihnen kannte Abbefaria, einige wenige waren ihm unbekannt. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte sogar etwas auf, das wie eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Tieren aussah, doch ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war, wieder verschwand. Nichts von all dem war von Dauer. Nichts davon war etwas, mit dem Abbefaria sich identifizieren konnte.

_Blumenreiche Aussprache_, bemerkte er trocken. Er hätte sich gerne ein Bild von sich gemacht.

_Wenn du dein hässliches Gesicht sehen willst, guck in einen Spiegel_, knurrte Easygoing und zog sich zurück. _Ich weiß nicht, was an dir seltsam ist. Es scheint, als könntest du dich nicht entscheiden. Du schwankst hin und her wie ein Grashalm im Wind._

_Und meine Magie?_

_Ungewöhnlich, aber ich kann nichts Schlechtes daran erkennen. Trotzdem solltest du diese Sache nicht übertreiben. Wir Druiden leben im Einklang mit der Natur und manipulieren sie nicht zu unserem Vorteil._

_Ich weiß_, seufzte Abbefaria. Was Easygoing ihm eröffnet hatte, beruhigte ihn ein wenig, konnte jedoch die Zweifel in seinem Inneren nicht völlig zum Stillschweigen bringen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, fing er an, sich von Easygoing zu entfernen. Es war nicht nötig, dass er etwas erklärte. Er wusste, dass der andere Druide ihn auch ohne das verstehen und seinen Wunsch ein wenig allein zu sein respektieren würde.

Ziellos wanderte er durch die wilde, ursprüngliche Traumlandschaft. Das stetige Kreisen seiner Gedanken begann sich beim Anblick der grünen Vielfalt zu beruhigen und ebenso verflog langsam auch seine Angst. Er hatte das Gefühl freier zu atmen und die Last auf seinen Schultern, der er sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde, schien mit jedem Schritt leichter zu werden. Er erinnerte sich, was sein Lehrer ihm einst beigebracht hatte. Hier im Reich der Träume galten für einen Druiden nicht dieselben Beschränkungen wie in der realen Welt. Eine plötzlichen Impuls folgend stieß Abbefaria sich vom Boden ab und begann in die Höhe zu steigen. Er flog höher und immer höher, bis er ein weites Areal des Traums überblicken konnte.

So weit sein Auge reichte, umgab ihn eine reiche, grüne Landschaft bar jeder Kreaturen. Er hatte sich gewünscht allein zu sein und der Traum hatte diesen Wunsch respektiert. Doch jetzt wollte er sehen und auch diesen Wunsch erfüllte der Traum. Wo vorher noch leere Landschaften gewesen waren, tummelten sich jetzt alle Arten von Tieren. Große und kleine, junge und alte, wilde und friedliche, solche, die er kannte, und solche, die es in der realen Welt nie gegeben hatte und auch nicht geben würde. Er sah Feendrachen und Irrwische, Dryaden und Hüter des Hains und selbst die geisterhaften Gestalten andere Druiden, die ebenfalls in ihren Träumen hier wandelten, konnte er erkennen. Doch das genügte nicht. Er wollte mehr.

_Manchmal genügt es nicht, nur zu wünschen._

Abbefaria zuckte zusammen. Die unbekannte, weibliche Stimme in seine Gedanken war mit einer eigenartigen Präsenz verbunden. Es fühlte sich anders an als alles, was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Er spürte ein unbeschreibliches Alter und eine Weisheit, deren Tragweite sein Geist sich weigerte zu begreifen. Suchend sah er sich nach der Sprecherin um und erntete dafür Erheiterung.

_Den Realm der Träumerin zu betreten, ist manchmal mit Überraschungen verbunden._

Vor Abbefaria schwebte ein Vogel in der Luft. Seine Form ähnelte der einer Eule, doch wirkte er, als würde er aus einem einzigen Stück tiefgrüner Jade bestehen. Mit langsamen, ebenmäßigen Flügelschlägen umkreiste der Vogel den Druiden, der dem Tier mit den Augen folgte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gesehen. Er fragte sich, ob…

_Die Herrin schläft. Und träumt._

Natürlich. Wie hatte Abbefaria so vermessen sein können anzunehmen, einer der Dracheaspekte würde sich mit ihm abgeben. Oder ihn auch nur bemerken.

_Es ist nicht falsch zu hoffen. Es ist nur falsch, sich allein in den Hoffnungen zu verlieren._

Die Jadeeule blieb nun bewegungslos in der Luft stehen und die scharfen, hellgrünen Augen hielten den Blick des Druiden fest.

_Du bist auf einem Weg, den noch keiner vor Dir beschritten hat. Niemand weiß, wohin er Dich führen wird. Prüfungen warten auf Dich und ob Du sie bestehst, wird allein von Dir abhängen. Doch hüte Dich vor falschen Träumen. Manchmal ist das, was man sich wünscht, nicht das, was man wirklich braucht._

Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte die Jadeeule ab und verschwand mit kräftigen Schlägen der halbdurchsichtigen Flügel bald aus dem Blickfeld des Druiden. Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach. Er hätte noch so viel Fragen gehabt, die ihm jetzt, da die Gelegenheit sie zu stellen vergangen war, wieder in den Sinn kamen. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, der Jadeeule zu folgen, doch er wusste irgendwie, dass er sie nicht würde finden können.

Den Kopf voller grüblerischer Gedanken schickte Abbefaria sich an, wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren. Er merkte, wie seine Verbindung zum Smaragdgrünen Traum schwächer wurde. Die Farben um ihn herum verblassten, wurde rauchig und neblig und begannen sich auf zulösen. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die üppige, grüne Landschaft streifen, dann schloss er die Augen und die körperlose Leichtigkeit wurde von dem Gefühl von nassem Moos in seinem Rücken ersetzt. Er war zurückgekehrt.

Der junge Druide schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte angestrengt gegen das helle Sonnenlicht an.

„Das hat ja ewig gedauert.", brummte Easygoing neben ihm und Abbefaria spürte, wie ihm ein Wasserschlauch in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Er nahm ihn und merkte im selben Moment, dass er tatsächlich durstig war. Der Intensität des Gefühls nach zu urteilen, mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein. Mit gierigen Schlucken ließ Abbefaria das Nass seine ausgetrocknete Kehle hinab rinnen.

„Du hast nicht zufällig auch etwas zu essen?", fragte er, nachdem er den Schlauch fast gänzlich geleert hatte, und wies auf seinen Magen, der bereits verdächtige Geräusche von sich gab. „Ich glaube, da drin ist jede Menge Platz."

„Vielfraß.", grinste Easygoing.

„Musst du gerade sagen.", konterte Abbefaria und sprang ein wenig schneller auf die Füße, als seine Verfassung es eigentlich erlaubte. Er unterdrückte den Schwindel und sah Easygoing auffordernd an. „Komm, ich verhungere."

„Willst du mir erzählen, was du noch so lange gemacht hast?"

„Nein." Abbefaria war selbst erstaunt, wie leicht im diese Antwort über die Lippen kam. Noch erstaunlicher war allerdings, dass Easygoing seine Entscheidung ohne ein weiteres Wort akzeptierte. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass sein Magen ungefähr dreimal so laut knurrte wie der von Abbefaria. In gemächlichem Trab machten die beiden Druiden sich auf den Rückweg zu ihren Gefährten.

-

Hunger. Ewiger, unstillbarer, nagender Hunger trieb sie voran. Gierig sog sie die Luft ein, die geschwängert war vom Duft der Köstlichkeiten, nach denen sie sich so verzehrte. Doch sie blieben nicht stehen. Ständig entzogen sie sich ihrem Zugriff, immer wenige Meter voraus und doch unerreichbar. Sie lief und rannte, ihre Zunge hing ihr aus dem Maul, ihre Pfoten…._Pfoten_?

Magenta schreckte hoch und wäre beinahe vom Pferd gekippt. Nur ein beherztes Zupacken Abumoahams hinderte die Hexenmeisterin an einem höchst unrühmlichen Plumps in den Schlamm. Die Männer um sie herum schienen von all dem Nichts bemerkt zu haben, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sämtlich Reiter, die sie begleiteten, an den Lippen (oder anderen Körperteilen) von Risingsun hingen, die mit dem Anführer der Reiterschar an der Spitze des Zuges ritt. Die Männer waren auf Anordnung ihres Kommandanten, Leutnant Valorcall, zum Schutz der Reisenden eingeteilt worden. Zunächst hatte der eifrige Soldat darauf bestehen wollen, sie zu seinem Herrscher, Prinz Galen Trollbane bringen zu wollen, doch nach der beharrlichen Weigerung Abumoahams, auch nur einen Fuß in die Festung Trollbanes zu setzen hatten der Mann eingelenkt und lediglich darauf bestanden, ihnen eine angemessene Leibgarde an die Seite zu stellen. Die Anzahl an Freiwilligen war beeindruckend gewesen.

Vorsichtig schob der Magier seine Liebste wieder in den Sattel zurück und legte die Hand um ihre Taille. „Du in Ordnung?"

„Es ist nichts.", beeilte sie sich zu versichern. „Ich habe nur nicht besonders gut geschlafen und bin wohl eingenickt."

„Ich dich hoffentlich nicht langweilen mit meinen Vorträgen über Geschichte von Landschaft?", fragte Abumoaham und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nein, nein, alles sehr interessant.", murmelte Magenta, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass ihr die Schädel von all den Fakten und Daten brummte, die ihr der Magier dagegen warf. Allerdings hielt ihn das auch davon ab, sich genauer nach Magentas Zustand zu erkundigen, was der Hexenmeisterin nur allzu Recht war. Hätte sie ihm gesagt, was sie wirklich beschäftigte, hätte er sich vermutlich große Sorgen gemacht und genau das wollte sie nicht. Und immerhin entsprach das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, ja der Wahrheit: Sie hatte nicht gut geschlafen.

Seit sie das Abenteuer mit Prinzessin Myzrael beendet hatten, träumte die Hexenmeisterin des Nachts stets denselben, immer wiederkehrenden Traum. Einen Traum, der sie jetzt auch schon tagsüber verfolgte, was dazu führte, dass mit ihr so ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung war.

Fahrig strich sich Magenta die roten Haarsträhnen zurück. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und konnte es nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich nach Southshore gelangten. Den Thoramdinswall, ein gigantisches, gemauertes Bollwerk, dass sich über Dutzende von Kilometern durch die Landschaft zog und dessen Steinen nun langsam aber sicher von Wind und Wetter geschliffen wurden, hatten sie bereits vor Stunden hinter sich gelassen. Auch an Burg Durnhold, jetzt nur noch eine geschichtsträchtige Ruine, in der einst Kriegshäuptling Thrall, der Anführer der Orks gefangen gehalten wurde, lag bereits jenseits ihres Weges.

Unmerklich hatte sich die Landschaft verändert. Immer mehr Bäume hatten sich in die Graslandschaft gemischt und die Erde war dunkler und fruchtbarer geworden. Sie hatten das Vorgebirge von Hillsbrad erreicht, die ersten Ausläufer des Alteracgebirges.

„Es sind nur noch etwa anderthalb Stunden Weg bis Southshore.", verkündete der Anführer der Leibgarde. Er winkte einem der Männer voranzureiten und den Weg auszukundschaften. Seit sie Risingsun bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aus den Klauen einer Gruppe von Untoten befreit hatten, waren die Männer von Arathor noch aufmerksamer und das nicht ohne Grund.

Es ging etwas vor, zwischen Tarrens Mühle und einer herunter gekommenen Farm im Osten des Arathihochlandes. Von den Orks besetzt, die einst in einer großen Schlacht Hammerfall erobert und sich das die Festung umgebende Land angeeignet hatten, gingen nun abscheuliche Dinge auf dem Gelände der Farm vor sich. Niemand wusste bis jetzt, worum es sich genau handelte, doch die mysteriösen Vorfälle rund um Southshore häuften sich und wer immer die Straßen zwischen dem verdächtigen Hof und Tarrens Mühle bereiste tat gut daran, seine Augen überall und seine Waffe griffbereit zu haben.

„Alarm! Feind voraus!"

Der Ruf sprang wie ein Lauffeuer über. Metall kratzte auf Metall, als die Soldaten ihre Schwerter zogen und sich zu einem Halbkreis formierten. Der Reiter, der den Alarm gegeben hatte, reihte sich ohne zu zögern in die Formation ein und legte die Hand an seinen Helm.

„Sir, wir haben Sichtkontakt mit dem Feind."

„Wie viele?"

„Einer, Sir, soweit ich erkennen konnte."

„Gut, tötet ihn."

Magenta glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, doch der Befehl des Kommandanten war eindeutig gewesen. Wie ein Mann gaben die Reiter ihren Pferden die Sporen und bildeten so eine undurchdringliche Wand aus wirbelnden Hufen und Klingen. Eine Wand, die sich direkt auf einen einzelnen Ork zu bewegte.

Die grünhäutige Kreatur war so eben dabei gewesen, einen Bärenkadaver zu zerteilen. In der einen Hand hielt er einen kleinen Beutel, die andere schwebte mit einem dampfenden Stück Fleisch, das fast aussah, als hätte der Ork dem Bär die Zunge herausgeschnitten, unschlüssig über dem Beutel. Angesichts der drohenden Gefahr sah der Ork sich jedoch gezwungen, seinen schwer verdienten Fang fahren zu lassen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er warf Beutel und Zunge von sich und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Magenta hatte noch nie einen Ork im Kampf gesehen und die Geschichten, die sie über dieses Volk gehört hatte, waren wahrscheinlich halb erstunken und halb erlogen. Bei einem jedoch hatten die Geschichtenerzähler nicht gelogen. Ein Ork konnte fast ebenso schnell rennen wie ein Pferd. Aber eben nur fast.

Angewidert wandte Magenta sich ab, als die Reiter die grüne Kreatur erreichten und einfach niederritten. Der Ork kam zwar wieder auf die Füße und riss sogar einem der Angreifer die Waffe aus der Hand, doch dann streckten ihn gleich mehrere Klingen auf einmal nieder. Wie im Blutrausch, den man eigentlich dem Opfer nachsagte, hieben und stachen die Soldaten auf den Ork ein, auch als dieser längst tot zu Boden gesunken war. Erst, als die Leiche zur völligen Unkenntlichkeit entstellt und zerstückelt war, gab der Kommandant den Befehl zum Rückzug.

„War das wirklich nötig?", platzte es aus Magenta heraus, bevor sie darüber nachdachte, was sie sagte „Einen einzelnen, wehrlosen Ork zu überfallen. Ihr hättet ihn ziehen lassen sollen."

Der Anführer der Leibwache lachte freudlos auf. „Die Vorträge Eures Freundes haben wohl nicht gefruchtet. Ihr steht hier auf einem der blutgetränktesten Schlachtfelder der Geschichte und daran können auch die malerische Landschaft und der trügerische Schein-Frieden nichts ändern. Die Bewohner von Hillsbrad werden Euch sicher gern die eine oder andere Geschichte zu diesem Thema erzählen. Das hier ist umkämpftes Gebiet. Es geht hier um _sie _oder _uns_."

„Aber was hätte ein einzelner Ork denn tun sollen?" Magenta verstand nicht, wie man so verbohrt sein konnte.

„Mir scheint Ihr habt den Ernst der Lage tatsächlich nicht begriffen.", knurrte der Kommandant. „Wo ein Ork ist, sind auch noch mehr und mit ihnen kommt der ganze Rest. Allen voran die untote Plage, die sich selbst die _Verlassenen_ nennen. Sie überfallen unsere Farmen, plündern unsere Vorräte, metzeln unser Vieh nieder und entführen unsere Frauen und Kinder. Und da sagt Ihr, wir sollen auch nur eine dieser blutrünstigen Bestien ziehen lassen? Nein, das hier ist unser Land und niemand wird es uns wegnehmen."

„Das Trolle sicher auch gesagt, bevor Allianz gekommen zu nehmen _ihr_ Land.", murmelte Abumoaham. Er war allerdings dabei nicht so leise, dass der Kommandant ihn nicht gehört hätte. Der Mann sah Abumoaham mit einem Ausdruck unglaublicher Abscheu an und spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Wusste ich es doch.", rief er. „Ihr seid ein Sympathisant der Horde. Wir hätten Euch aufknüpfen sollen, anstatt Euch unser Geleit anzubieten."

Die Soldaten, die ihre Waffen eben noch vom Blut des Orks gereinigt hatten, zogen diese jetzt erneut, bereit jedem Befehl ihres Kommandanten sofort Folge zu leisten. Abumoahams Züge verhärteten sich und ein eisiger Hauch umwehte ihn als Vorbote dessen, was der Eismagier zu entfesseln imstande war. Magentas Hände verkrampften sich um den Sattelknauf. Eine Konfrontation schien unausweichlich zu sein.

„Genug!" Risingsuns Stimme hatte einen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Kommandant, wir danken Euch daher für Eure Unterstützung und bitte Euch, zur Zuflucht zurückzukehren. Ihr sagtet selbst, dass in diesen Zeiten jeder Mann gebraucht wird. Wir sollten daher nicht unsere Zeit damit verschwenden, uns gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Seid versichert, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um den Vormarsch der Horde in diesem Gebiet zu unterbinden. Möge das Licht mit Euch sein."

Die Paladina schlug ein Zeichen in die Luft. Der Kommandant warf Abumoaham einen letzten, finsteren Blick zu, dann senkte er seine Waffe und beugte das Haupt vor Risingsun. „Mylady, ich denke Euch für Euren Segen und Eure Versicherung. Eure Gegenwart ehrt uns und die eines jeden, rechtschaffenden Kriegers. Gehabt Euch denn wohl."

Der Kommandant ließ sein Schwert in die Scheide gleiten und seine Männer aufsitzen. Ohne die restlichen Mitglieder der Abenteurer noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, formierten sich die Soldaten neu und ritten in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Als sie hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung verschwunden waren, atmete Risingsun hörbar auf. „Das hätte verdammt schief gehen können."

„Sie haben angefangen.", fühlte Magenta sich genötigt Abumoaham zu verteidigen.

„Aus gutem Grund.", knurrte die Paladina und maß Magenta mit abschätzigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Weil sie _Recht_ haben. Die Untoten werden in diesem Gebiet immer dreister und wenn ihnen nicht bald jemand Einhalt gebietet, wird wahrscheinlich etwas sehr, sehr Schlimmes passieren."

„Was denn?", fauchte Magenta. „Jetzt wirst du gleich noch behaupten, die würden mit Bärenzungen und Spinnenspeichel etwas zusammenbrauen, das alles Leben auslöschen und uns alle in Untote verwandeln kann. Merkst du eigentlich, wie lächerlich das klingt?"

„Merkst du eigentlich, wie naiv du bist?" Risingsuns Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Untote sind das destillierte Böse und sie hassen alles, was lebt. Aber wahrscheinlich kann jemand, der mit Dämonen und anderem Gezücht paktiert, darüber nur dreckig grinsen."

Magenta öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch als sie Abumoahams Blick auffing, klappte sie ihn wieder zu. In ihr kochte und brodelte es und sie hätte ihrem Zorn gerne ein Ziel gegeben, bevor sie daran erstickte. Die Tatsache, dass ihr mit jedem Augenblick, der verging und mit dem die roten Schleier vor ihren Augen sich lichteten, die Möglichkeit deutlicher wurde, dass Risingsun ganz, ganz eventuell ein klitzeskleines Stück näher an der Wahrheit sein könnte als sie, machte die Sache auch nicht viel besser.

Die Hexenmeisterin schnaubte. „Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir nach Southshore kommen. Nicht dass sich Frau Paladina noch vor Angst ins Höschen macht, wenn es dunkel wird."

„Getroffene Hunde bellen.", war alles, was Risingsun noch bemerkte, bevor sie sich auf den Rücken ihres Streitrosses schwang und es antraben ließ. Bladewarrior, der die ganzen Geschehnisse bis jetzt stumm verfolgt hatte, blickte noch einmal zu Magenta hinüber, hob dann entschuldigend die Achseln und folgte der davongaloppierenden Paladina.

„Fein.", fauchte Magenta und schaute sie den beiden mit steinernem Gesicht nach, bis ein Geräusch sie herumfahren ließ. Im schwindenden Licht der abendlichen Sonne, das zwischen den Bergen eigenartig diffus wirkte, sah sie jedoch nichts außer einer leeren Wiese. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas an diesem Bild nicht stimmte, doch sie konnten nicht genau sagen, was es war.

Ein Frösteln lief über ihren Rücken und ließ eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme hinaufkriechen. Irgendetwas war dort draußen und beobachtete sie, dessen war sie ganz sicher. Plötzlich hatte sie es ebenso eilig in die vermeintliche Sicherheit eines Gasthauses zu kommen, wie sie es Risingsun eben noch unterstellt hatte. So drängte sie Abumoaham zum Aufbruch und wenig später folgten sie den beiden Reitern auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster von Southshore zu.

-

Bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Ehrenposten erwartet die beiden Druiden eine Überraschung. Etwas abseits des Weges stand das „Ding", das Emanuelle ihnen aufgezeichnet hatte. Es war windschief und einige Teile der Konstruktion schienen zu fehlen, doch im Großen und Ganzen hatte es einen hohen Widererkennungswert. Es passte sich nämlich mit seinen Drähten, Hebeln, Schaltern und Knöpfen so gar nicht in die natürliche Kulisse der Berglandschaft ein.

„Was bei Cenarius Geweih soll das?" Mit wildem Blick sah Easygoing sich nach der Magierin um, doch die kniehohe Erbauerin dieser Höllenmaschine war nirgends zu sehen.

Vorsichtig gingen die beiden Nachtelfen af die Maschine zu, die bei näherem Hinsehen doch arg geflickt aussah. Wo Metallteile fehlten, hatte Emanuelle Holz und andere Dinge an seiner Stelle verwendet. Eines dieser Dinge hatte rosa Spitze und brachte Abbefaria dazu, schnell den Blick auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

„Wie hat sie nur…" Der Druide unterbrach seine Frage, woher all die Materialien für das Gerät gekommen waren, als er am Fuß der Maschine ein kleines Schild sah, auf dem „Blinky" stand.

„Toll nicht wahr.", ätzte eine Stimme aus dem Schatten eines Baumes. „Unser kleines Genie. Da muss dir doch das Herz aufgehen, Easy."

„Deadly." Easygoing überging den Kommentar seines Bruders einfach und wies auf die Maschine. „Wer hat das erlaubt."

„Erlaubt?" Die Stimme des Schurken war mit Rasierklingen gespickt und seine leuchtenden Augen glommen wütend auf. „Als wenn mich da jemand gefragt hätte._ Nein_, sie ist einfach losgegangen und hat gemacht, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Dreckige, kleine Teppichratte. Und als ich versuchte sie auszuhalten, hat dieser Verräter…"

Deadlyone ließ den Satz unbeendet. An seiner Statt mischte sich nun Ceredrian in das Gespräch ein, der bis dato ein Stück entfernt auf einem Felsen gesessen und meditiert hatte.

„Wen nennst du einen Verräter?", fragte der Priester und zog eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich habe lediglich verhindert, dass du der Magierin einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen rammst. Dass sie dich dafür noch einmal in einen Eisblock verbannt hat, dafür konnte ich ja nun wirklich nichts."

„Du hättest den Zauber lösen können.", fauchte der wütende Schurke. Abbefaria fielen erst jetzt die nassen Flecken unterhalb des Astes, auf dem er saß, auf.

„Immerhin bin ich bei dir geblieben, damit dich in deinem Zustand niemand überfällt. Ein böser Schurke etwa. Du solltest wirklich dankbarer sein."

Abbefaria befand, dass es an der Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wo ist die Gnomin eigentlich?"  
„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Sie sagte, sie würde noch ein Teil für die Maschine holen. Sie nannte es _Elfenbein_."

Deadlyone, der offensichtlich genug von seiner Astsitzung hatte, sprang vom Baum und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seines Bruders auf seine tropfnasse Kleidung. Stattdessen wies er den Weg entlang, der zum Ehrenposten führte. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sie hinter der Biegung verschwunden ist. Sehr weit kann sie auf diesen kurzen Stummelbeinchen ja aber nicht gekommen sein, nachdem sie ihren Krachschreiter demontiert hat."

„Du hast Recht.", nickte Easygoing. „Suchen wir sie und dann brechen wir auf."

„Und wohin gehen wir?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

„Zurück.", antwortete der Druide. „Wir werden erneut durch das Verbrannte Tal gehen und uns dann durch Desolace nach Feralas begeben. Ein Umweg, aber es geht nicht anders."

Die Nachtelfen nahmen ihre Siebensachen zusammen und wollten sich so eben auf die Suche nach der verschollenen Gnomin begeben, als Deadlyones Kopf nach oben ruckte. Die langen Ohren des Nachtelfen vibrierten und seine Augen waren auf den vor ihnen liegenden Weg fixiert. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis auch die andere hörten, was er bemerkt hatte. Jemand kam mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Jemand, der nicht allein war.

„Versteckt Euch!", rief Easygoing den anderen zu, doch bevor noch einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, kam eine kleine Gestalt hinter der Wegbiegung hervorgesaust. Zwei aufgelöste, schwarze Zöpfe wehten hinter ihr her und sie war ziemlich außer Atem, was sie allerdings nicht daran hinderte, ihre Schritte noch zu beschleunigen, als sie die Nachtelfen erblickte.

„Schnell!", krähte Emanuelle. „Wir müssen hier _weg_."

„Wo ward Ihr?", schnaubte der Druide und baute sich vor der keuchenden Gnomin auf. „Und was ist passiert? Und was bei allen guten Geistern ist _das da_?"

Easygoing zeigte auf einen Gegenstand in Emanuelles Hand. Er war ungefähr so lang wie ihr Unterarm, von einem gelblichen Weiß und leicht gebogen. Hätte Easygoing es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er vermutet das sei ein…

„Ein Trollhauer.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Ich brauche ihn, um die Trivialitässpule zu isolieren, damit der Refluxkondensator des Transporters nicht überhitzt."

„Und wo habt Ihr den _her_?", krächzte Easygoing, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste.

„Na von einem Troll.", sagte Emanuelle und sah den Nachtelfen an, als sei er ein wenig beschränkt. „Wo sollte ein Trollhauer wohl sonst herkommen. Leider hat er ihn nicht freiwillig rausgerückt und als ich ihn dann endlich abgetrennt hatte, hat mich eine Patrouille überrascht. Naja und jetzt kommen sie."

„Wer?"

„Na die Horde. Der ganze Stützpunkt hat versucht mich zu fangen. Ich muss sagen, ich hab den Blinzelzauber noch nie so gemocht wie heute. Aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen. Wo sind Eure Freunde? Wir brauchen die Energie des Blitzes und dann nichts wie weg von hier."

Vor Easygoing Augen schien die Welt sich zu drehen. Sein gesamter Plan war durch diese nichtsnutzige Gnomin zunichte gemacht worden. Am liebsten hätte er sie genommen und ihr einen Fußtritt verpasst, der sie wieder zwischen die Reihen der aufgebrachten Angreifer beförderte. Doch das konnte er nicht tun. Allerdings konnte er sie auch ebenso wenig hier lassen. Die Gnomin würde vielleicht noch ein paar Meter hinter sich bringen, bis die Häscher der Horde sie zur Strecke brachten. Easygoing würde sich garantiert nicht im Schutz der Verstohlenheit davonschleichen und dabei zusehen, wie diese Viecher die kleine Frau zerfleischten. Zumal sie ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit geopfert hatte, um ihm und seine Kameraden zu einem Weg ins Brachland zu verhelfen. Easygoing ballte die Hand zur Faust. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und er hoffte sehr, dass er der richtige war.

„Abbe, du wirst uns einen Blitz zaubern.", sagte er zu dem anderen Druiden.

Abbefaria schluckte. Dies war wohl kaum der passende Augenblick um zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht genau wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er hörte die heranstampfenden Schritte der Krieger und sah, wie Emanuelle den Stoßzahn am oberen Teil der Maschine befestigte. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Panik kochte unter der Oberfläche und drohte aus ihm herauszubrechen. Mit aller Gewalt zwang er sich die Augen zu schließen und ruhiger zu atmen. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

Minutenlang stand der Druide einfach nur da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er getan hatte, um die Elemente zu entfesseln. Doch in seinem Kopf war nichts. Ein grenzenloses Nichts bar jeder Idee, wie er jetzt und hier einen Blitz herbeirufen sollte. Ein Schweißtropfen löste sich von sein seinem Haar und begann die Schläfe entlang zu wandern. Es kitzelte und trug nicht im Mindesten zu Lösung des Problems bei.

„Hier nehmt das."

Abbefaria öffnete die Augen und starrte die Gnomin an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine kleine schwarz und weiß gestreifte Feder. „Was soll ich damit."

„Das ist meine Glückfeder.", erklärte Emanuelle. Sie wird Euch helfen, den Zauber zu finden. Und jetzt verratet mir, wie viel Ihr wiegt."

„Was?" Abbefaria war so überrascht, dass er die Feder entgegen nahm. „Was soll diese Frage?"

„Ich muss den Transporter programmieren, damit wir auch ja auf der anderen Seite im Brachland herauskommen. Also seid ehrlich, was Euer Gewicht angeht. Die Physik verzeiht keine Schummelei."

„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete Abbefaria. Hinter ihm wurde das Geräusch heranstampfender Füße immer lauter und mischte sich mit dem Geklirr von Waffen und Rüstungen. Die Wachen mussten jeden Moment hinter ihnen stehen.

„Dann muss ich eben schätzen.", lächelte Emanuelle. „Und jetzt möchte ich einen schönen, hellen Blitz sehen. Strengt Euch an, Druide!"

_Strengt Euch an, Druide_. Die Worte hallten in Abbefarias Kopf wieder, als versuchten sie, die gähnende Leere hinter seiner Stirn zu füllen. Aber sie hatte Recht. Er war ein Druide, das war es, auf was er beim letzten Mal vertraut hatte. Dass die Natur seine Kräfte aufnehmen und verstärken würde. Dass die Mächte, die er um Hilfe bat, ihn erhörten und seine Feinde zerschmetterten. Diesmal war es im Grunde genommen viel einfacher. Er musste die zerstörerischen Energien nicht benutzen um zu Töten, sondern um Leben zu retten. Wie viel einfacher musste es doch sein, diesen Wunsch erfüllen zu lassen.

Abbefaria sah auf die kleine Feder in seinen Händen hinab. Die ihre feine Struktur erinnerten ihn vage an die Form eines Blitzes. Fast so, als wolle sie ihm ein Zeichen geben. Und hatte Emanuelle nicht gesagt, die Feder brächte Glück? Was also sollte jetzt noch schief gehen.

Der junge Druide atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich auf das Muster. Eines nach dem anderen blendete er alle Umgebungsgeräusche aus und langte hinauf. Er spürte die Strömungen, fühlte die Ausgeglichenheit und wusste plötzlich, dass er, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, dieses Gleichgewicht würde stören müssen. In ihrem Versuch, sich wieder auszurichten, würden die Elemente wie von selbst das tun, was er von ihnen verlangte. So schob und rückte er, ließ Luft fließen und Wasser aufsteigen.

Wie aus dem Nichts begannen am Himmel dunkle Wolken aufzuziehen und ein erstes Donnerrollen mischte sich unter Getöse der heranstürmenden Horde. Immer tiefer wurde das Schwarz des Himmels, während der Wind auffrischte. Bald blies er Staub und trockene Grashalm über den Boden und brachte die ohnehin zerzausten Haare des Druiden noch mehr in Unordnung. Der hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und murmelte leise, beschwörende Formeln, die die Wut der Natur über diese ungebührliche Störung in die richtigen Bahnen lenken würde. Die metallene Spitze am Kopf der Gnomenmaschine, das und Nichts anderes war ihr Ziel. So flüsterte der Druide unablässig, während die ersten Wachen die Wegbiegung erreichten. Allen voran ein ziemlich angeschlagen wirkender Troll mit Brandflecken auf der Kleidung, dem der rechte Stoßzahn fehlte.

„Ich halte sie auf!", brüllte Easygoing. „Macht, dass dieses Ding funktioniert." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in einen Bären und stürmte seinen Gegnern entgegen.

Die Kampftruppe wurde größtenteils von breitschultrigen Orks gebildet, die kampfbereit Äxte schwangen, die einen Nachtelfen mit einem Schwung vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen zu spalten vermochten. Ein jeder von ihnen war mindestens so breit wie Easygoing in seiner Bärengestalt. Allerdings sollte der Druide sehr bald feststellen, dass nicht sie seine gefährlichsten Gegner waren.

Während er gleich drei heranstürmende Orks mit Knurren und Zähnefletschen zunächst auf Abstand hielt, brüllte der lädierte Troll unverständliche Befehle. Zwei seiner Artgenossen kamen daraufhin heran und zogen ein großes Netz hinter sich her. Sobald sie nahe genug waren, warfen sie es über den tobenden Bären.

Easygoings Pfoten verhedderten sich prompt in den starren Stricken und er wäre um ein Haar gestolpert. Jeder normale Bäre wäre jetzt vermutlich in Raserei ausgebrochen und hätte sich dadurch nur noch mehr in dem Netz verfangen. Der Druide hingegen verwandelte sich kurzerhand in seine Nachtelfenform zurück und befreite sich mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen aus den tückischen Maschen. Eine Maßnahme, die genau so lange dauerte, dass die Orks sich von ihrer ersten Überraschung erholt und wieder zu ihren Waffen gegriffen hatten, als das Netz um ihn herum zu Boden fiel. Mit einem dreikehligen Kriegsschrei stürzten sich die grünen Gestalten auf den Druiden. Der entging nur knapp einem Hieb, der sein Bein vermutlich ohne große Mühen vom Rumpf getrennt hatte, wich mit einer Rolle einem zweiten Schlag aus und kam so vor dem dritten Ork zu liegen. Der grunzte etwas und hob seine Axt zum Schlag, bis ihn die geballte Kraft von Easygoings Füßen die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Mit einem erstickten Laut kippte er nach hinten.

Ein zweiter Ork brach neben Easygoing zusammen. In seinem einen Auge steckte ein tödliches Rapier, das durch den Sturz nur noch tiefer in seinen Schädel gedrückt wurde. Ein grinsender Deadlyone hob seine Hand zu einem lässigen Gruß an seinen Bruder, bevor er ein neues, tödliches Wurfgeschoss auf die Reise schickte. Wie von selbst glitt Easygoings Blick zum Himmel, der inzwischen tiefschwarz gefärbt war. Hinter der dunklen Wolkenwand zuckten schwefelgelbe Lichter, doch ein Blitz wollte nicht erscheinen.

_Streng dich an, verdammt_, dachte Easygoing, bevor er sich wieder auf vier pelzigen Pfoten auf den verbleibenden Ork katapultierte und ihn mit einem gezielten Prankenhieb zu Boden schickte. Doch lange würde diese Sieg nicht vorhalten, denn es stürmten ständig neue Krieger auf die Nachtelfen zu. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde sie schlichtweg überrannt werden.

Mit einem Mal riss die Wolkendecke auf und ein vielfach verästelter Blitz fuhr aus den Wolkenmassen zur Erde herab. Seine ganze Macht entlud sich in der Konstruktion, die Emanuelle zusammen gebaut hatte. Metallteile schimmerten im Licht der Entladung auf, Funken sprühten in alle Richtungen es roch nach angesengtem Holz. Die Apparatur erwachte mit einem Knall zum Leben. Räder begannen sich zu drehen, Lampen leuchteten hell auf und ein Geräusch, das stark an die Trillern des Roboschreiters erinnerte, ertönte. Allerdings eines sehr großen, sehr wütenden Roboschreiters.

Im Inneren der Maschine begann ein Wirbel zu entstehen. Es schien, als flimmere die Luft an dieser Stelle, ein rauschendes Mahlwerk, das darauf wartete, jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam in seine kleinsten Teilchen zu zerlegen und sie dann in den Äther zu schleudern. Denn genau das bewirkte die Maschine. Emanuelle hatte es vorgezogen, es den Nachtelfen nicht so genau zu erklären. Sie war sich immerhin nicht ganz sicher, ob der Partikelfiltrator auch wirklich dafür sorgen würde, dass alle Teile am richtigen Körper landeten, wenn mehrere Personen gleichzeitig mit dem Transporter reisten. Allerdings würde ihnen wohl sowieso nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dieses Risiko einzugehen, denn sämtliche Körperteile, die hier blieben, würden gewiss nicht unversehrt bleiben.

„Es geht los! Alle Mann an Bord!", schrie die Gnomin gegen den heulenden Sturm an. Schwere Regentropfen klatschten hernieder und verwandelten den kahlen Boden innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken in ein schlüpfriges Schlammbad. Die weniger wendigen Orks behinderten sich durch ihre pure Anzahl gegenseitig und stürzten in den Dreck, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Maschine erreicht haben würden.

Die durchnässten Körper der Nachtelfen drängten sich auf der kleinen Plattform aneinander, während die Entladungen der gefesselten Kraft des Blitzes durch das Gestänge liefen. Ein Holzstück, das bereits rauchte, fing plötzlich Feuer, doch der hernieder rauschende Regen erstickte die Flammen. Trotzdem würde die Konstruktion den Belastungen nicht mehr lange standhalten.

„Komm!", rief Deadlyone seinem Bruder zu. Der Druide versuchte immer noch, die heranstürmenden Wachen aufzuhalten. Mit einem letzten, gewaltigen Hieb warf er einen der Krieger mitten in die Reihen seiner Kameraden, verwandelte sich zurück und hielt dann im gestreckten Lauf auf die Maschine zu. Emanuelle, die ihre Hand bereits an einen Hebel gelegt hatte, riss die Augen weit auf.

„Vorsicht!"

Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Ein zielsicher geschleuderter Speer traf den Druiden in den Rücken. Heiße Schmerzen durchfuhren sein Rückgrat und er merkte, sie sich die metallenen Spitze der Waffe durch seine Eingeweide bohrte. Instinktiv tat er, was er in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation wie dieser Situation immer tat: Er verwandelte sich in einen Bären…

Von seinem eigenen Schwung getragen, verstärkt durch die Wucht des Speers, stürzte der Bär auf die Plattform. In dem Gewirr auf Armen, Beinen und Pfoten kippte die Maschine nach hinten. Wenn sie aufprallen würde, das wusste Emanuelle, würde sie unweigerlich zerspringen und die freiwerdenden Energien würden alle, die sich in ihr befanden, in Abermillionen kleinster Teile zerfetzen. So tat auch Emanuelle das Einzige, was sie ihrem Verstand folgend in dieser Situation tun konnte: Sie legte den Hebel um.

Und die Welt um die Nachtelfen herum explodierte.

Abbefaria hatte das Gefühl in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Es tat nicht weh, denn so etwas wie Schmerzempfinden gab es in diesem Zustand nicht. Doch es war seltsam, widernatürlich und unangenehm, so durch die Wirklichkeit katapultiert zu werden. Es fühlte sich fast an, wie das Betreten des Smaragdgrünen Traums, nur in hundertfacher Geschwindigkeit und ohne das beruhigende Gefühl, das damit einherging. Hier war der Druide nicht Herr der Lage, sondern den Launen und Fügungen der Welt ausgesetzt wie ein Blatt im Sturm. Aber so plötzlich wie das Gefühl begonnen hatte, endete es auch schon wieder. Mit einem Mal hatte er wieder Arme und Beine und vor allem auch einen Körper, der nur noch einem einzigen Gesetz folgte: dem der Schwerkraft.

Der Druide stürzte vorwärts, landete hart auf sandigem Boden, kugelte haltlos noch anderthalb Umdrehungen weiter und blieb schließlich mit dem Gesicht im Sand liegen. Es knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen, als er sich erhob. Er spuckte aus und sah sich um. Nicht weit von ihm waren seine übrigen Gefährten im Sand verstreut. Sie waren vollzählig und auf wunderbare Weise unverletzt. Selbst Easygoing, unter dem Abbefaria eine stetig größer werdende Blutlache erwartet hätte, die den Sand dunkel färbte, hatte nicht den geringsten Kratzer.

Niemand schien darüber jedoch gleichzeitig so froh und verärgert zu sein wie Easygoing selbst. Er tastete nach seinem Bauch, doch wo eine blutige Speerspitze hätte sitzen müssen, zeigte sich violette Haut ohne einen Kratzer. Der Speer, der eigentlich im Körper des Druiden hätte stecken müssen, lag einige Meter neben ihm im Sand. Nichts daran deutete darauf hin, dass er zu irgendeiner Zeit einmal mit Blut beschmiert gewesen war.

„Was ist das für ein fauler Zauber?", murmelte Easygoing und fuhr noch einmal prüfend mit der Hand über seinen Bauch.

„Die Maschine hat Euch sortiert.", erklärte Emanuelle. Auch die Gnomin schien unversehrt und lediglich etwas derangiert. „Sie hatte Teile von Euch wieder zu Euch zusammengesetzt und Teile vom Speer sind eben wieder ein Speer geworden. Die Maschine hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass sie die Molekül-Strukturen verbinden sollte. Nicht, dass das in diesem Fall etwas Schlechtes wäre."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet.", gestand Easygoing ehrlich. „Aber ich glaube, Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet."

Emanuelles Wangen erstrahlten in einem hellen Rotton. „War mir eine Ehre.", hauchte sie und kicherte höchst mädchenhaft. Mit einem Augenaufschlag, der Eisberge zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, strahlte sie den Druiden an, bis eine heisere Stimme sie unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

„Ich störe eure traute Zweisamkeit nur ungern, aber _wo_ genau sind wir hier eigentlich?", Deadlyone legte die Hand über die Augen und suchte die Umgebung ab. So weit sein Blick reichte, sah er nichts als Sand. „Das Brachland ist das hier nicht."

„Ich fürchte, da hat er Recht.", sagte Ceredrian. „Im Brachland gibt es Oasen, Tiere und Pflanzen. Hier jedoch ist nichts von alle dem. Wenn ich eine Schätzung abgeben sollte, dann würde ich auf Tanaris tippen."

„_Tanaris_?", erklang es aus vier ungläubigen Kehlen. Das klang zu absurd um wahr zu sein und zu plausibel, um es sofort als eine Lüge abzutun. Tanaris war das einzige Gebiet in ganz Kalimdor, in der man eine so weite Wüstenlandschaft fand.

„Tanaris…", wiederholte Easygoing noch einmal ungläubig und blitzte Emanuelle wütend an. „Na das habt Ihr ja fein hinbekommen."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld.", verteidigte sich die Gnomin und funkelte ebenso wütend zurück. „Ihr habt Euch doch unbedingt in einen Bären verwandeln müssen. Auf das zusätzliche Gewicht hat der Transporter eben empfindlich reagiert. In gravito veritas. Ihr habt die Wuchtität des Schwunges mit Eurem dicken Hintern verändert."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Die Luft zwischen den beiden ungleichen Kontrahenten schien zu flimmern, bis Easygoing schließlich in schallendes Lachen ausbrach.

„Ihr könnte von Glück sagen, dass Eure Höllenmaschine nicht nur schlechte Nebenwirkungen hatte. Doch jetzt sollten wir schleunigst aufbrechen. Von hier aus ist es ein langer Weg nach Feralas."

So sah man im Licht der untergehenden Sonne eine höchst eigenwillige Karawane aus vier schweigsamen Nachtelfen und einer schnatternden Gnomin in Richtung eines undeutlichen Punktes am Horizont laufen Es handelte sich dabei um Gadgetzan, die heimliche Hauptstadt der Goblins des Steamweedle Kartells, Heimat unzähliger Verrückter und Erfinder und Schauplatz der spektakulärsten Arenakämpfe, die Azeroth kannte. Kein schlechter Ort um zu leben, aber ein noch besserer um zu sterben.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(A/N)**

**Was ein langes Kapitel. Hat ja aber auch wieder ne ganze Weile gedauert, bis es fertig war. Nya, Qualität will Weile haben. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr konntet euch wenigstens einmal in dem Kapitel so richtig ekeln. Ich hab mir Mühe am Rand des Jugendfreien gegeben. ^_~**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	7. Schatten und Flamme

**Schatten und Flamme**

Eine Spur grünen Schleims zog sich über das vertrocknete Gras und verlor sich irgendwann zwischen den sterbenden Bäumen. Ein Stück weit entfernt vom Ende der Spur lag etwas auf dem Boden, das entfernt an einen nassen Kartoffelsack erinnerte. Ab und an bewegte sich der Sack und stöhnte. Um ihn herum huschte allerlei seltsames Gelichter durch das Unterholz und bereitete sich auf eine weitere, sehr dunkle Nacht in den Wäldern von Tirisfal vor. Blutsaugende Fledermäuse reckten in Anbetracht der nahenden Dämmerung ihre Flügel und schwangen sich in den rötlichen Abendhimmel. Schwarze Wölfe zogen in Gruppen von zwei oder drei Tieren umher und schnüffelten begierig nach Beute. Langbeinige Spinnen webten ihre Netze, die groß genug waren, um einen Ochsen darin zu fangen und glutäugige Dämonenhunde streiften auf den offenen Feldern herum auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, in das sie ihre messerspitzen Fänge schlagen konnten. Vermutlich würde es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis einer der Jäger die Kreatur entdeckte, die dort am Boden lag und deren einzige Verteidigung in ihrem unglaublichen Gestank bestand.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein Geräusch die hereinbrechende Nacht, die die meisten Kreaturen - mit Ausnahme der Spinnen, die nicht besonders gut hören konnten - aufmerken ließ. Ein Reiter näherte sich der Stelle, an der der Sack zusammengesunken war und wenn man dem Takt des Hufschlags Glauben schenken konnte, hatte er es eilig. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne glühten über dem Horizont und brachten seine scharlachrote Rüstung mit dem rotweißen Wappenrock zum Erstrahlen. Es wirkte, als wäre der Reiter mitsamt seinem Ross in Blut getaucht worden.

Das Pferd setzte über einen umgestürzten Baumstumpf hinweg und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von seinem Reiter gezügelt, bevor seine Hufe den Sack in Grund und Boden stampften. Der Reiter, dessen Gesicht von einem massiven, roten Helm bedeckt wurde, sah ein wenig unschlüssig auf das ungewöhnliche Hindernis hinab. Seine Mission, die ihn durch diese dunklen Wälder geführt hatte, war dringend, allerdings nicht so dringend, dass sie nicht erlaubt hätte, einige Augenblicke zu opfern, um einen weiteren Untoten zur ewigen Ruhe zu betten. Kurzentschlossen ließ er die Zügel fahren, sprang von seinem Reittier und eilte sein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehend auf den Sack zu.

„Stirb untotes Gezücht!", rief er und holte mit dem mächtigen Breitschwert zu einem Schlag aus, der den Untoten in zwei Hälften teilen würde, als dieser unerwartet die Hand ausstreckte.

„Haltet ein, Mann!", keuchte der Angegriffene, der sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als Zwerg herausstellte. „Ich bin kein Untoter."

Unter dem Helm verzog der Mann den Mund zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Vielleicht seid Ihr es, vielleicht auch nicht. Ihr riecht auf jeden Fall wie einer und deshalb werde ich sichergehen und Euch von Eurem Leiden erlösen."

„Beim Bart meiner Großmutter!", fluchte der Zwerg und erhob sich in eine sitzende Position, wo er leicht schwankend verharrte und den roten Rüstungsträger böse anstarrte. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht durch die Gedärme von Undercity gekrochen, habe mich durch Horden von Untoten geschnetzelt und unter Aufbietung meiner letzten Kräfte hierher geschleppt um mich dann von Euch einfach so abschlachten zu lassen. Unfassbar!"

Sein Gegenüber ließ seine Waffe nicht sinken, führte den angefangenen Schlag jedoch auch nicht zu Ende. „Ihr seid also kein Untoter?"

„Ich bin ein Zwerg.", entgegnete der Zwerg, als sei dies eine Erklärung. „Ist Euch schon einmal ein untoter Zwerg begegnet?"

Der Mann überlegte einen Augenblick lang. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber die Untoten sind trickreich. Sie lauern überall."

Für Schakal klang das ein bisschen paranoid. Andererseits: Das hier war Tirisfal, da konnten die Untoten wirklich überall sein. Und vielleicht war es auch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, einen Streit anzuzetteln, wenn sein Gegner ein Schwert besaß, das fast so groß war wie man selbst.

„Vielleicht hatten wir einen schlechten Start.", brummte er daher und versuchte einen versöhnlichen Ton an den Tag zu legen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die Spitze des Schwertes immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war, streckte er die Hand aus und hielt sie dem Gerüsteten entgegen. „Mein Name ist Schakal. Und wie heißt Ihr?"

Der Rote zögerte sichtlich. „Was tut das zur Sache?", knurrte er. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Ihr heißt, woher Ihr kommt oder warum Ihr von dieser grässlichen, grünen Schicht überzogen seid."

„Aye. Dann wird mich meine Geschichte, wie ich die Stadt der Untoten betrat und vor allem das Geheimnis, wo sich der versteckte Zugang dorthin befindet, wohl ins Grab begleiten. Euer Vorgesetzter wäre darüber sicherlich nicht erfreut, sollte das jemals rauskommen."

Die Spitze des Schwertes zitterte kaum wahrnehmbar und Schakal wusste, dass er den Hebel am richtigen Fleck angesetzt hatte. Der Mann dort vor ihm mochte sprechen, als gehöre ihm die Welt, doch die Art und Weise, wie er sich in der schweren Rüstung bewegte, hatten Schakal sofort verraten, dass er diese noch nicht lange trug. Möglicherweise war es noch nicht einmal seine eigene. Leider war allein die vermeintliche Unerfahrenheit seines Gegners noch keine Garantie für den Ausgang dieser Begegnung dar. Die kleinste falsche Geste oder ein unbedachtes Wort konnte ihm immer noch zum Verhängnis werden. Schakal machte sich darüber keine Illusionen, denn der Aufzug des Mannes hatte ihn inzwischen ahnen lassen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Wenn dies tatsächlich ein Mitglied des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs war, hätte Schakal ebenso versuchen können, sich mit einem tollwütigen Hund anzufreunden. Andererseits waren die Aussicht in seinem Zustand eine Nacht ganz allein in den Wäldern von Tirisfal zu verbringen ebenfalls nicht sehr verlockend.

„Aufstehen!", blaffte der Scharlachrote nach einer Bedenkzeit und verlieh seinem Befehl mit einem Wink seines Schwertes Nachdruck. „Du begleitest mich. Captain Perinne wird wissen, was mit dir zu geschehen hat."

Schakal seufzte lautlos und rappelte sich auf. Sein untrügliches Gespür für Unangenehmes sagte ihm, dass dies eine lange Nacht werden würde.

-

Magenta erwachte früh. So früh, dass man schon so weit gehen konnte, es noch spät zu nennen. Die Sonne war noch lange nicht aufgegangen und um sie herum herrschte die bläuliche Schwärze eines neuen Tages. Lauschend starrte sie in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers und hatte fast das Gefühl, dass die Dunkelheit zurückstarrte. Es fiel ihr nur zu leicht sich vorzustellen, wie lange Tentakel aus Finsternis unter dem Bett hervorquollen um nach ihr zu greifen.

Magenta schnitt eine Grimasse und schalt sich selbst eine dumme Pute. Anstatt darüber nachzugrübeln, ob nicht doch irgendetwas Eingebildetes unter ihrem Bett saß, sollte sie sich lieber darüber Gedanken machen, dass etwas höchst Reales sie geweckt hatte. Ein Geräusch, ein Poltern, irgendetwas, das nicht in ihre Traumwelt gehört hatte, so abstrus diese auch wieder gewesen sein mochte. Ein Geräusch, das verhinderte, dass sie sich einfach wieder unter ihre warme Decke verkroch und sich an Abumoahams Seite noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnte. Ein Geräusch, von dem sie herausfinden gedachte, was es gewesen war.

So leise wie möglich schlüpfte die Hexenmeisterin aus dem Bett und in ihre Schuhe. Sie warf einen Umhang über ihr Nachthemd und öffnete dann vorsichtig die knarrende Tür. Mit leisen Schritten schlich sie die Treppe des Gasthauses hinunter und durch die rauchverhangene Gaststube, auf deren Tischen noch die Reste der abendlichen Zechgelage standen. Bald schon würde der Wirt sich ebenfalls aus den Federn schälen um mit der geschäftsmäßigen Freundlichkeit, die jedem dieses Gewerbes im Blut zu liegen schien, ans Werk zu gehen. Doch jetzt war niemand hier, der beobachten konnte, wie die junge Frau mit den unordentlichen, roten Haaren einem Dieb gleich aus der Schenke hinaus in die Dunkelheit glitt.

Vor der Tür atmete Magenta tief durch. Die feuchte, salzige Luft kündete vom nahen Meer und wenn man genau hinhörte, meinte man die Wellen an die Pfähle des Kais schlagen hören. Von weitem gesehen konnte man Southshore fast als idyllisch bezeichnen. An der flachen Küste von Hillsbrad gelegen war die kleine Stadt ein wichtiger Umschlagplatz für allerlei Handelsgüter. Die Früchte der umliegenden Felder und Erze aus den Minen verließen den kleinen Hafen in Richtung der großen Hauptstädte und brachten auf ihrem Rückweg Tuch, Waffen und Getreide für die hiesige Bevölkerung mit. Die Flüsse dieser Gegend wimmelten nur so von Schildkröten, deren Fleisch zu einer der Delikatessen gehörte, die ein wahrer Gourmet probiert haben sollte.

Doch nicht alles in Southshore war friedlich und nicht wenige Gefahren lauerten außerhalb der Stadtgrenze, die bei Tag und Nacht von zahlreichen tapferen Männern und Frauen bewacht wurde. Eine dieser Gefahren schien sich allerdings nicht an die „Ich muss leider draußen bleiben" -Schilder gehalten zu haben und rumorte jetzt in einem der nahen Ställe herum. Magenta konnte die Pferde, ein weiteres von Southshores bekannten Handelsgütern, laut wiehern und schnauben hören. Mit Eisen beschlagene Hufe knallten unablässig gegen die hölzernen Verschläge und zeugten von der Panik der Tiere. Es hörte sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment die Wände einreißen.

Magenta zögerte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht unbedingt die beruhigendste Wirkung auf Pferde hatte, ein Gefühl, das durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Noch dazu hatte sie wenig Lust unter den Hufen einer durchgedrehten Pferdeherde zu Tode getrampelt zu werden. Aber wenn sie weiter hier draußen im feuchten Gras herumstand, würde sie nicht nur einen Schnupfen bekommen, sondern außerdem an Neugier sterben. Sie musste einfach nachsehen, was da drinnen los war, bevor eine der Wachen ihr zuvorkam, deren Fackeln der Patrouille sie schon am anderen Ende der Hauptstraße erkennen konnte. Mit einem letzten sichernden Blick stahl sich die Hexenmeisterin durch die Stalltür und legte den Riegel von innen vor.

Warme, nach Pferd riechende Luft umfing sie und nahm ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Gleichzeitig drückte eine unheimliche Stille auf ihre Ohren. War hier drinnen eben noch die Hölle los gewesen, so war diese jetzt einer beunruhigenden Abwesenheit jeglicher Geräusche gewichen. Ohne lang zu zögern - denn sie befürchtete, es sich dann wieder anders zu überlegen - trat Magenta an die nächste Box, griff nach dem Riegel und öffnete das Gatter. Der Geruch nach Pferdeschweiß und Urin wurde beißender, doch wo sie einen warmen Körper mit zuckenden Ohren und weit aufgerissenen Augen erwartet hatte, klaffte einen gähnende Lücke. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln tappte Magenta durch die Dunkelheit zur nächsten Verschlag. Auch hier wiederholte sich das gleiche Schauspiel. Alles deutete auf ein Tier hin, das hier stehen und Heu fressen oder im Stehen schlafen sollte, doch keines von ihnen befand sich an dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz. Der Stall war wie ausgestorben.

Magenta spürte, wie ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme den Rücken hinunter lief. Sie hatten Darren, den Stallburschen über Berglöwen reden hören und gesehen, wie er einige Abenteurer für die Tötung der „teuren Bedrohung", wie er sie nannte, bezahlt hatte. Konnte eines dieser Tiere in den Stall eingedrungen und die Pferde gerissen haben? Aber wenn das so war, wo waren dann die Kadaver? Um eine Anzahl Pferde dieser Größenordnung zu vertilgen, war schon ein ganzes Rudel wilder Löwen nötig.

Ein Geräusch ließ Magenta herumfahren. Irgendwo dort vor ihr in der Dunkelheit hatte sich etwas bewegt. Wider besseres Wissens, das ihr zurief, sie solle schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehmen, tastete Magenta in der Dunkelheit nach dem Fackelhalter, der sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Tür befinden musste. Ihre feuchten Finger fanden die Fackel und irgendwie brachte sie es zustande, den mit Tran getränkten Stoff zu entzünden. Langsam hob die Hexenmeisterin die trübe Funzel und in ihrem flackernden Licht entfaltete sich ein Bild des Grauens: Der Stall war leer. Vollkommen leer.

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Vermutlich, dass überall Blut von den Wänden tropfte und sich in einem zähen Rinnsal über den Boden ergoss. Doch was sich als Ausgeburt ihrer Phantasie entpuppte, war nicht im Mindesten beruhigender als die Realität. Wo waren die Pferde? Und wenn sie weg waren, was hatte sich dann in der Finsternis bewegt?

Die Hexenmeisterin hielt die Fackel höher, um besser sehen zu können und erstarrte. Im schwankenden Lichtschein saß eine alptraumhafte Kreatur nur wenige Meter vor ihr und starrte sie aus weißen, pupillenlosen Augen an. Schwarzweiße Rückenstacheln richteten sich drohend auf und ein tiefes, gutturales Knurren entwich durch die Reihen von messerscharfen Zähnen, während das Wesen seine Krallen in den von Streu bedeckten Boden bohrte. Alles an dem Teufelsjäger war bereit, sich auf die Hexenmeisterin zu stürzen. Das Einzige, das ihn daran hinderte, war der dicke, aufgedunsene Bauch, der wie ein Kartoffelsack über die Erde schleifte und jegliche Bewegung des sonst so agilen Jägers in ein schwerfälliges Tapsen verwandelte. Er wuchtete die Wampe einige Zentimeter nach vorne und sank dann erschöpft zu Boden. Die magiesaugenden Tentakel, die in seinem Nacken entsprangen, versuchten noch in Magentas Richtung zu kriechen, doch dann lagen auch sie wie vertrocknete Regenwürmer im Staub. Die Zunge aus dem Maul hängend japste die Höllenkreatur nach Luft und fiepte jämmerlich.

Magenta, die schon einen Augenblick lang geglaubt hatte, ihr letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, wagte endlich wieder zu atmen. Sie trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den aufgedunsenen Dämon genauer. So bewegungslos, wie er jetzt war, wirkte er gar nicht mehr so gefährlich und sein bettelndes Winseln ließ fast so etwas wie Mitleid in Magenta aufsteigen.

„Naja zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wo die Pferde geblieben sind.", murmelte sie. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Der Teufelsjäger winselte erneute und tat etwas, dass Magenta nicht erwartet hatte: Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Die weißen Augen schienen Magenta förmlich zu durchbohren und sie bildete sich ein, so etwas wie eine Bitte darin zu lesen.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber.", schnaubte die Hexenmeisterin und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. „Du hast versucht mich zu fressen. Du hast versucht meine Freunde zu fressen. Und jetzt, wo du einen gesamten Pferdestall samt Hufeisen verschlungen hast, kommst du an und erwartest, dass ich dich hinter den … äh Tentakeln kraule? Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage."

Während die Magenta noch überlegte, was sie jetzt mit dem Teufelsjäger anstellen sollte, erinnerten gedämpfte Stimmen vor der Tür des Stalls sie daran, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die zu dieser frühen Stunde auf den Beinen war. Die Wachen hatten das Gebäude erreicht und den Lauten zufolge, die durch die hölzerne Wand drangen, waren sie im Begriff den Stall zu betreten. Und dort würden sie auf eine Hexenmeisterin in Begleitung eines Dämons treffen, der ihren gesamten Pferdebestand verschlungen hatte. Keine besonders reizvolle Vorstellung, wie Magenta befand. Sie musste schleunigst etwas unternehmen. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch holte sie einen Gegenstand unter ihrem Umhang hervor und warf einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick auf den vollgefressenen Teufelsjäger.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass das funktioniert."

Ein schwach beleuchtetes Rechteck öffnete sich in der nahezu vollkommenen Finsternis und dumpfe Wärme schlug den beiden Wachen entgegen. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung der sonst recht kühlen Nacht, doch die Aussicht, in dieser schwitzenden Dunkelheit nach einer verdächtigen Geräuschquelle suchen zu müssen, dämpfte den Enthusiasmus der beiden deutlich.

„Geh du zuerst.", sagte der ältere der beiden Wachen und deutete mit der Fackel auf die pechschwarze Öffnung in der Stallwand. „Ich werde hier draußen nach Spuren eines Einbruchs suchen."

Der jüngere der beiden war sichtlich nicht begeistert von dieser Vorstellung, doch er getraute sich nicht, sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen. Mit einem finsteren Blick zog er sein Schwert und wagte sich hinein in die Schatten.

Das Gefühl der Wärme wurde stärker, als die Stallwände den rauen Seewind abfingen und ihn in windstille Lautlosigkeit tauchten. Vorsichtig mit dem Füßen nach Hindernissen suchend tastete er sich weiter nach vorne. Er stieß mit dem Knie gegen etwas und mit lautem Scheppern rollte einer der Futtereimer davon. Schweiß auf der Stirn stand der Soldat in der Dunkelheit und wartete darauf, dass das Echo des Geräusches zusammen mit dem verräterischen Klopfen seines Herzens verklang. Doch mit dem Abebben des Lärms mischte sich etwas Neues in die schwülwarme Schwärze. Etwas Süßes, wie der Duft von faulendem Fleisch, und ein Gefühl entspannter Gleichgültigkeit, das sich wie klebriger Honig auf seine angespannten Sinne legte. Ein paar magischer, blau glühender Augen tauchte vor seinem Gesicht auf und zog ihn in einen hypnotischen Bann.

„Du konntest wohl nicht widerstehen, was?", hauchte eine rauchige Stimme ganz dich an seinem Ohr, bevor die bewusste Welt aus seiner Wahrnehmung verschwand.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Stalltür erneut und Magenta kam herein. Ihre Haare waren noch zerzauster und in ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Schaufel, die normalerweise zum Ausmisten der Pferdeboxen diente. Ihr Blick fiel auf den bewusstlosen Wachmann am Boden; den zweiten, den sie innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken sah. Der erste schlummerte mit einer ziemlich großen Beule an seiner Stirn auf der Rückseite des Stalls unter einer alten Pferdedecke vor neugierigen Augen verborgen.

„Ich hoffe stark, dass er nicht tot ist.", schnaufte sie und strich sich die widerspenstigen Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich tat genau, was Ihr mir befohlen habt, Meisterin.", antwortete Fierneth und stemmte kokett ihre Hand in die Hüfte. „Auch wenn etwas anderes mehr Spaß gemacht hätte."

„Ja ja.", murmelte Magenta und dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, was eine Sukkubus unter _Spaß_ verstand. Ohne ein Abschiedswort entließ sie den weiblichen Dämon, der mit einem Schmollen wieder im wirbelnden Nether verschwand. Eine Beschwörungsformel später stand an ihrer Statt ein blaues, nebelhaftes Ungetüm vor der Hexenmeisterin, dass sie aus brennenden Augen ansah.

„Ich wünsche, dass du…", begann Magenta und stockte dann. Sie warf einen Blick an ihrem Leerwandler vorbei auf den hölzernen Futtertrog, unter dem sie den Teufelsjäger kurzerhand verborgen hatte. Die Beine, der Schwanz und vor allem der Bauch des Dämons blickten noch darunter hervor und gaben ihm den Anblick einer sehr bizarren Schildkröte ohne Kopf. „Sorg dafür, dass der da mir folgt."

Jhazdok starrte sie weiterhin nur wortlos an und dem rudimentären Gesicht war nicht zu entnehmen, ob der Dämon sie verstanden oder auch nur zu gehört hatte. Als Magenta sich jedoch langsam zum Ausgang des Stalls bewegte, kam Leben in die große, blaue Wolke und ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen später folgte die eigenartige Dämonenschildkröte Magenta mit mühsamen, tapsigen Schritten.

Die Hexenmeisterin schob die Stalltür einen Spalt weit und spähte hinaus. Am fernen Horizont begann sich der herannahende Morgen abzuzeichnen und in das Schwarz und Blau des Nachthimmels mischte sich bereits ein sanfter, roter Schimmer. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie ihren Fang in Sicherheit bringen wollte. So schnell es die wackeligen Schritte des Teufelsjägers erlaubten, brachte Magenta die Bestie zu einem kleinen Gebäude, das ein wenig außerhalb der normalen Häuserreihe stand. Eigentlich war es weniger ein Gebäude denn ein geräumiger Bretterverschlag. Allerdings ein Bretterverschlag mit sehr stabilen Wänden.

Magenta öffnete die Tür.

„Hinein", befahl sie und folgsam schwebte Jhazdok in die Bretterbude.

„Nein, nicht du!", stöhnte die Hexenmeisterin und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass Jhazdok dazu neigte, ihre Befehle ein wenig zu wörtlich zu nehmen. Es war seine Art ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht mochte. Zumindest vermutete Magenta das. „Bring _ihn_ dazu, dort reinzugehen."

Der Leerwandler warf ergeben die Arme in die Luft und richtete sie gegen den Trog. Ein Knurren antwortete dem Leidenszauber und Magenta musste feststellen, dass sich die Rundung des Bauches, der unter der Holzkante hervorlugte schon beträchtlich verringert hatte. Der Stoffwechsel des Jägers schien schnell zu arbeiten und wenn man die Mengen betrachtete, die er verschlungen hatte, konnte das Ergebnis nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Entschlossen packte Magenta daher mit beiden Händen zu und schob den Teufelsjäger mitsamt seinem Trog durch die Türöffnung. Bevor er noch reagieren konnte, hatte sie den Verschlag bereits wieder hinter ihm geschlossen und den Riegel vorgelegt. Aufatmend lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür mit dem kleinen, eingeschnitzten Herzchen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch dafür Sorge tragen, dass niemand die Tür wieder öffnete. Ob es helfen würde, wenn sie ein „Besetzt"-Schild an der Außenseite anbrachte? Was aber, wenn der Besucher, der mit einem Bedürfnis hierher kam, nicht lesen konnte. Oder schlichtweg…

Ein Geräusch von der Innenseite unterbrach Magentas Überlegungen. Es klang fürchterlich, war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gestank, der kurz darauf unter der Tür hervor waberte und das Gras um den Verschlag herum gelb werden ließ. Magenta verzog das Gesicht. Es würde anscheinend nicht nötig sein, irgendjemanden von diesem Abort fortzuhalten. Der beißende Gestank, der ihren Magen rebellieren ließ, würde die beste aller Abschreckungen darstellen, dessen war sich die Hexenmeisterin zu hundert Prozent sicher. Nun musste sie nur noch überlegen, wie sie den anderen ihre neueste Errungenschaft in Sachen dämonischer Begleiter vorstellen wollte. Eine Aufgabe, die sich als schwierig erweisen sollte, als Magenta angenommen hatte.

-

Dösend sah Schakal auf die grob behauene Bretterwand, die sich im Takt des Fuhrwerks auf und ab bewegte und seit geraumer Zeit seine einzige Aussicht darstellte. Eigentlich hätte er sich darüber aufregen sollen, dass er hier in diesem dunklen Verschlag eingesperrt zu sein, doch im Moment empfand er alles, was seine Füße vom Laufen abhielt, als angenehm. Die Sonne musste inzwischen hoch am Himmel stehen, doch in Tirisfal bedeutete dies lediglich, dass der Himmel ein ein wenig helleres Graus annahm. Ansonsten war alles noch wie in der Nacht, in der Schakal von dem Scharlachroten Ritter durch ganz Tirisfal getrieben worden war.

Sie hatten zunächst einen schäbigen Wachturm besucht, doch der dort ansässige Wachhabende, Captain Perinne, hatte nicht entscheiden wollen, was mit Schakal geschah. Er hatte sie weiter geschickt zu einem dienstälteren Offizier, einem gewissen Captain Vachon. Nachdem sie nach einem mehrstündigen Gewaltmarsch an der verfallenen Festung angekommen waren, von welcher aus dieser die Truppen des Kreuzzugs befehligte, hatte der Mann zwar dem ersten Teil von Schakals Geschichte gelauscht, dann jedoch entschieden, dass dies einem weiteren Befehlshaber des Scharlachrote Kreuzzugs, Captain Melrache, vorgetragen werden musste. Es hatte bis zum Morgengrauen gedauert, bis Schakal und der Reiter endlich an dem rauen Küstenstreifen angekommen waren, auf dessen äußerster Landzunge sich der nördlichste Außenposten des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs befand. In diesem entlegenen Winkel, den er mehr taumelnd denn gehend erreicht hatte, hatte Schakal schließlich seine Geschichte zum ersten Mal zu Ende erzählen können.

Captain Melrache, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einer gewaltigen Glatze und einem noch gewaltigeren Schnurrbart, hatte Schakal zugehört und, als der Schurke geendet hatte, den Wachen gewinkt, die bereits am Ausgang des Raumes Stellung bezogen hatten.

„Fesselt ihn und schickt ihn dann in die Kathedrale. Wenn dieser Zwerg die Wahrheit spricht, muss Kommandant Morgraine davon erfahren. Und wenn nicht…"

Das Ende des Satzes war von einem gewaltigen Faustschlag verschlungen worden, der Schakal in den schwarzen Abgrund einer Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt hatte. Erwacht war er schließlich im Inneren einer großen Holzkiste, die offensichtlich sonst dazu diente, Vieh zu transportieren. Am Boden des schmutzigen Behelfsgefängnisses klebten noch Reste feuchten Strohs und ein undefinierbarerer Geruch nach Tierexkrementen mischte sich mit dem restlichen Aroma, das Schakal anhaftete und von dem der Zwerg argwöhnte, dass es bald eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickeln würde, wenn er nicht bald Gelegenheit bekam sich zu säubern.

An der Neigung der Kiste erkannte Schakal, dass sich das Fuhrwerk bergauf bewegte. Durch die Ritzen der grob behauenen Holzlatten sickerte graues Tageslicht und als Schakal durch eine von ihnen hindurch spähte, konnte er am Wegesrand mehrere Wachen in roten Rüstungen erkennen. Keiner von ihnen verzog eine Mine, als der Wagen mit dem Gefangenen vorbeirollte. Mit stoischen Gesichtzügen bildete sich aus den patrouillierenden Wachen eine Art Leibgarde, die sich genau in dem Moment formiert am Eingang zur Kathedrale einfand, als das Fuhrwerk zum Stehen kam.

Die Kiste wurde geöffnet und trotz dem vorherrschenden Dämmerlichts musste Schakal blinzeln, als ungewohnt viel der trüben Helligkeit ins Innere der Kiste strömte. Grobe, mit eisernen Handschuhen versehene Hände griffen nach seinen Armen und zerrten ihn auf die Füße. Er schaffte es aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, obwohl seine Beine vehement gegen diese erneute Anstrengung protestierten. Schakal wollte sich allerdings nicht die Blöße geben, inmitten dieser roten Bastarde auf die Knie zu fallen.

Sein Blick irrte an den Mauern des Klosters empor und für einen kurzen Augenblick erahnte er, was für ein freundlicher Ort der Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit dies einst gewesen sein musste. Ein Kloster, dessen Türen jedem Fremden und Bittsteller offen stand, in dessen Gärten Medizin gegen allerlei Gebrechen wuchs, dessen Bibliotheken angefüllt waren mit Unmengen von Wissen und dessen Mönche sich darauf verstanden ein - für Menschenmaßstäbe - prächtiges Bier zu brauen.

Doch das war vor der Seuche gewesen.

Jetzt wehte an den Zinnen und Türmen der Gebäude das Banner des Kreuzzugs, ein blutrotes Schwert und ein ebensolches L auf weißem Grund; das Zeichen der Überlebenden Lordaerons.

Immer noch schweigend führte ein kleiner Trupp scharlachroter Soldaten Schakal einen düsteren Aufgang empor, der mit vielarmigen, tropfenden Kerzenleuchtern ausgestattet war. Am Ende der breiten Treppe angelangt, betraten sie eine Vorhalle, in der im Gegensatz zu dem erleuchteten Gang ein eigenartiges Halbdunkel herrschte. Vor sämtlichen Türen und Torbögen standen mindestens zwei Wachen und auf den Gängen zwischen den breiten Säulen liefen weitere Patrouillen auf und ab. Das Kloster wirkte auch hier viel eher wie eine Festung, denn wie eine Stätte des Glaubens.

An einem Torbogen angekommen, hinter dem ein düsterer Gang hinab in eine der Katakomben des Klosters führte, trat der Soldat, der rechts von Schakal stand, vor und salutierte vor der an dem Durchgang stehenden Wache.

„Ich bringe den Gefangenen."

„Ich werde ihn melden."

Kurze Zeit später kehrte die Wache mit einem weiteren Mann zurück, der Schakal schon beim ersten Anblick unangenehm war. Noch unangenehmer als der Rest seiner scharlachroten Gesellschaft. Der Mann trug neben der üblichen, roten Kettentracht eine blutfarbende Kapuze über dem Kopf, die seine Augen beschattete, nicht jedoch das sadistische Grinsen verdeckte, das sein Gesicht nahezu in zwei Hälften teilte.

„Sieh an.", sagte er und seien näselnde Stimme klang unangenehm hoch in Schakals Ohren. „Wir haben also einen neuen Besucher. Was für interessante Geschichten er uns doch zu erzählen haben wird."

Der Mann, der vorhin vorgetreten war, räusperte sich. „Lord Vishas? Der Gefangene ist geständig."

Das Grinsen unter der Kapuze verlor einen Augenblick lang seinen Glanz.

„Geständig?" Es war unüberhörbar, dass Schakals Gegenüber enttäuscht war. „Ich kenne diesen untoten Abschaum besser als jeder von Euch. Ich habe unzählige Stunden damit verbracht, all ihre kleinen, schmutzigen Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Haben Methoden entwickelt, selbst ihnen, die nichts mehr empfinden, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Methoden, die ihre verwesenden Zungen lockern und sie blutige Tränen weinen zu lassen. Und jetzt bringt ihr mir einen von ihnen und behauptet, er sei GESTÄNDIG?"

Der Soldat hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es lag mir fern, Eure Arbeit in Frage zu stellen."

„Das wäre auch eine Art von Subordination, die ich nicht dulden könnte.", zischte Vishas und musterte den Mann genauer. „Andererseits müsste ich auf die Idee kommen, auch dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Wie war noch gleich dein Name?"

Der Soldat nahm Haltung an. „Mahegan, Sir."

„Mahegan, eh? Warst du nicht derjenige, der den Zwerg hierher brachte? "

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe ihn in der Nähe der Ruinen von Lordaeron-Stadt gefunden."

Nun endlich wusste Schakal, warum ihm die Stimme des Mannes so seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war. Ohne den Helm, der seine Stimme dämpfte, dafür mit kurzrasierten blonden Haaren und einem sorgfältig gestutzten Bart, wirkte der Scharlachrote jünger und eine Spur freundlicher. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an den neu gewonnenen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

„Ich werde mir dein Gesicht merken.", lächelte Vishas mit dem Charme einer giftigen Viper. „Und jetzt schafft den Zwerg nach unten. Ich habe da ein paar sehr interessante, neue Gerätschaften entwickelt, die ich an ihm ausprobieren möchte."

Ein grober Tritt beförderte Schakal den halben Weg der Treppe hinunter, den Rest der Stufen legte er halb stolpernd, halb kriechend zurück, während der Kapuzenmann ihm auf den Fersen folgte. Am Fuß der Treppe wurde Schakal von einer schwülen Wärme empfangen, die durchzogen war von dem Geruch nach Eisen, Blut und Schmerzen.

Ein düsterer Raum von den Ausmaßen einer geräumigen Taverne wurde nur schwach vom Schein einer großen Esse erhellt. Zwischen den glühenden Kohlen steckten eiserne Stäbe verschiedener Größe, doch der fehlende Amboss sagte Schakal, dass sie nicht dazu erhitzt worden waren, um etwas aus ihnen zu schmieden. Es gab Stühle, durch deren Sitzfläche Nägel getrieben worden waren, Klemmen, Zangen und Daumenschrauben. Eiserne Käfige hingen an den Wänden und auf einem der Tische war eine skelettartige Gestalt festgekettet. Erst als einer der Folterknechte an den Tische trat, um die dort angebrachten Streckschellen anzuziehen, kam für kurze Zeit Leben in den zerfallenden Körper. Die Gestalt stöhnte und ein unmenschlicher Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle, bevor sie den Kopf in die Richtung des Meisters der Folterkammer drehte.  
"Vishas.", hustete sie. „Du bist mehr Monster, als ich es je war. Mein Leben…"

„Dein _Un_leben wird noch sehr viel _un_angenehmer werden.", beendete Lord Vishas den Satz und lachte. „Doch vielleicht wird auch dir bald Erlösung zuteil werden, Abschaum. Unser neuer Gast scheint viel versprechend zu sein. Er wird uns alle euren dunklen Geheimnisse erzählen."

„Niemals wird einer von uns die Dunkle Lady verraten." Die Augen des Untoten glommen voller Hass auf. „Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug wird untergehen."

„Das du es wagst, unseren Namen zu besudeln, indem du ihn aussprichst.", zischte Vishas und trat an den Tisch." Die Welt wird von den Untoten geläutert werden. Sie werden brennen im rechtschaffenen Feuer unseres Zorn. Denn das Licht leitet uns. Es schenkt uns Stärke diejenigen zu schützen, die den wahren Glauben haben und diejenigen zu vernichten, die sich gegen uns entgegenstellen. Für das Licht! Für Lordaeron! Für immer!"

„Für immer!", echoten die anwesenden Scharlachroten und streckten, was immer sie grad in den Händen hielten zum Schwertgruß in die Luft.

In die danach eintretende Stille drang das leise Geräusch von applaudierenden Händen. Der Klang war gedämpft durch ein paar lange, rote Handschuhe, die sich bis zu den Oberarmen einer Frau zogen, die unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte. Sie war, wie alle hier, in scharlachrot gekleidet. Weiche Stoffstiefel bedeckten ihre Beine bis zu den Schenkeln und eine reich bestickte Tunika, die den Rest ihres Körpers verhüllte, ließ dem männlichen Verstand gerade genug Spielraum, um sich Dinge auszumalen, die sich darunter verbergen mochten. Ihre Haut war hell, beinahe durchscheinend und ihr weißes Haar fiel unter einer Kopfbedeckung aus rotem Samt wie frisch gefallener Schnee auf ihre Schultern herab. Sie wirkte wie von einem inneren Feuer erfüllt, dessen Licht alle im Raum auf die Knie sinken ließ. Alle bis auf Schakal, der sich mit einem Mal in der für einen Zwerg ungewöhnlichen Lage sah, größer zu sein als alle anderen um ihn herum.

„Zwerg.", sagte die Frau und der Klang ihrer Stimme war süß wie Honig. Es war Schakal unmöglich, den Blick von der Lichtgestalt abzuwenden oder auch nur zu zwinkern. Auf ihren blutroten Lippen lag ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, während sie auf ihn zukam und sich zum ihm herab beugte, wie eine Mutter es zu einem unartigen Kind tat. Ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr und er erschauerte, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Ich habe gehört, du hast Kunde von denen, die der Dunkelheit folgen. Zögere nicht, dein Gewissen zu erleichtern von all dem Schmutz, den Lügen und der Sünde. Gib dich dem reinigenden Feuer des Glaubens hin."

Schakal spürte, wie unter dem Dreck, dem getrockneten Schleim und dem Bart eine Röte sein Gesicht überzog, das normalerweise nur unerfahrenen Jünglingen gut stand. Er schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig und brummte dann: „Also eigentlich würde ich dann doch lieber ein Bad nehmen, wenn es Recht ist."

Für einen Moment lang sah ihn die Frau erstaunt an, dann trat wieder das Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Jetzt jedoch kam Schakal nicht umhin den grausamen Zug um ihren rotbemalten Mund zu bemerken. Schakals Erfahrung mit Frauen beschränkten sich zwar auf einige wenige amouröse Abenteuer, doch eines war ihm sofort klar: Dies war keine Lady, der man zu einem Rendez-vous Blumen mitbrachte. Dieser Lady servierte man die Köpfe ihrer Feinde auf einem Silbertablett.

„Er soll bekommen, wonach er verlangt.", befahl sie und richtete sich wieder auf. „Vishas, Ihr werdet das Nötige veranlassen!"

„Aber Sally…" Der Foltermeister schien für einen Augenblick alles vergessen zu haben. „Ich meine, _Lady Whitemane_, er ist Dreck. Untoter Abschaum. Ein Nichts. Er muss verhört werden."

Die Frau lächelte immer noch und Schakals Eindruck, dass sie vielleicht noch viel gefährlicher sein konnte als alles, was diese Folterkammer zu bieten hatte, verstärkte sich. „Wir _werden_ ihn verhören, James, doch du weißt, was geschrieben steht. Das Licht wird sich denen gegenüber gnädig erweisen, die wahre Reue zeigen."

Lord Vishas nickte und senkte ehrerbietig den Kopf. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady. Ich werde ihn zu Euch bringen lassen, sobald er gewaschen wurde."

„Gut. Ich erwarte Euch in einer Stunde im Kapellengarten."

Momente später war die Dame verschwunden und mit ihr schien ein Teil des Lichtes den Raum verlassen zu haben. Vishas blickte auf Schakal herab und grinste. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir wünschen, du wärest hier geblieben."

Sein hohes Lachen klang in Schakals Ohren nach, während ihn zwei der Folterknechte nach draußen schleppten, wo ein großer Bottich mit sehr, sehr kaltem Wasser auf ihn wartete.

-

„Wie KONNTEST du nur?" Risingsun schäumte und bot dabei ein recht beeindruckendes Bild rechtschaffenen Zorns. Ihr Gegenüber zuckte zusammen, als die Faust mit dem goldenen Plattenhandschuh auf die Tischplatte knallte, und sank mit jedem ihrer folgenden Worte tiefer in sich zusammen.

„Mir ist noch NIE so viel Unvernunft begegnet. Wenn es wenigstens nur dich allein treffen würde, wäre ich vielleicht geneigt so etwas einfach zu ignorieren, aber DEINE Eskapaden auf UNSERE Kosten auszuleben, schlägt doch dem Fass den Boden aus,"

Abumoaham, der die Szene mit besorgtem Gesicht beobachtete, versuchte seine Hand auf Risingsuns Arm zu legen, doch die erboste Paladina unterband dieses Vorhaben mit einem funkelnden Blick, der jeden noch so hartgesottenen Mann erbleichen lassen würde.

„Und DU bist auch nicht viel besser.", fauchte sie. „Magentas schlechte Angewohnheiten haben schon auf dich abgefärbt. Verschließe nur deine Augen vor jedem offenkundigen Übel. Mir reicht es jetzt. Diese Angelegenheit ist besser aus dem Weg geschafft, wenn ich von meiner Unterredung mit dem Magistrat zurückkehre."

Magenta wollte noch etwas einwenden, aber Risingsun hatte schon nach ihrem Helm gegriffen und war aus dem Zimmer marschiert. Mit einem gewaltigen Krach schlug die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Ein neuerliches Stöhnen von einem Ort kurz unterhalb der Tischkante war die Folge.

„Wie kann man nur so grausam sein? Mein armer Kopf."

Halb amüsiert, halb besorgt blickte Abumoaham auf den leidenden Bladewarrior hinab. Der junge Krieger bot ebenfalls ein eindrucksvolles Bild; zumindest wenn es darum ging die Folgen ausschweifenden Alkoholkonsums darzustellen. Mit halbgeschlossenen, dunkel umrandeten Augen klammerte er sich an die Tischplatte, als fürchte er, dass sie jeden Moment davon treiben könnte.

„Ich werde einmal sehen, was ich kann tun gegen deine Katzenjammer.", bot der Magier hilfreich an. „Vielleicht ich haben irgendwo noch ein paar getrocknete Froschpillen."

Bladewarrior gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen einem Rülpsen und einem Schluckauf lag. Dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf, stieß den Tisch beiseite und stürzte mit grünlich anmutendem Gesicht aus der Tür.

„Du bist gemein.", empörte sich Magenta und rang mit einem Grinsen. Um etwas zu tun, trat sie ans Fenster und öffnete es. Hier drinnen herrschte nicht ur metaphorisch gesehen schlechte Luft.

„Warum gemein?", lachte Abumoaham, trat hinter Magenta und legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte. „Während unser junger Freund sich lässt seine Genüsse des gestrigen Abends noch einmal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen, ich werden gehen zum Wirt und bezahlen seine Zeche. So sein ihm geholfen, Risingsun besänftigt und wir endlich können aufbrechen um wiederzubeschaffen diese alten Folianten, die zu holen ihn geschickt hat Meister Dibbs. Es wirklich erstaunlich sein, dass ausgerechnet Bladewarrior hat eine solche Leidenschaft für Bücher."

Abumoaham schwieg und zog Magenta fester in seine Arme. Sie spürte, dass er lautlos lachte.

„Was ist?"

„Ach, ich nur gerade dachte daran, dass Bladewarrior neigt ganz offensichtlich dazu, zu entwickeln Leidenschaften für Dinge, die er nicht kann haben. Bücher, Schwerter… Risingsun."

„Wie bitte?" Magenta machte sich aus seinem Griff los und sah den Magier erstaunt an. „Du meinst er..."

„Oh das doch sein offensichtlich. Wer wäre wohl sonst so gute Märchenprinzessin in seiner Vorstellung."

„Märchenprinzessin?" Magenta schnaubte abfällig. „Das wäre in meinen Augen ungefähr so, als würde man die Jungfrau erschlagen um dann mit dem Drachen auszugehen. Nein halt, das wäre, als hätte man Prinzessin und Drachen in einer Person."

„Dasselbe man könnte sagen auch über dich."

Magentas Gesichtsausdruck warnte den Magier, dass er kurz davor war zu weit zu gehen. Er setzte ein einlenkendes Lächeln auf. „Aber du doch wissen, dass ich dich nicht würde hergeben um Nichts in Welt."

„Ja, das weiß ich.", murmelte Magenta und ließ sich erneut von Abumoaham in eine Umarmung ziehen. Es dauerte ungefähr drei Sekunden, bis ihr etwas einfiel.

„Oh verdammt.", fluchte sie nicht besonders kreativ. „Der Abort. Blade. Ich muss los."

„Wohin du wollen?"

„Ich…äh." Magenta geriet in Ermangelung einer Erklärung ins Stocken. „Ja weißt du, ich muss mal. Ganz dringend. Wohin. Bis gleich."

Damit ließ sie den völlig verwirrten Magier stehen und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Sie stolperte fast über eine Wache in den Farben Stormwinds, entschuldigte sich hastig und stürzte nach draußen. Auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes fand sie nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Aber auch nicht das, was sie befürchtet hatte.

Vor den Trümmern eines völlig zerstörten „Stillen Örtchens" stand ein recht blasser Bladewarrior und ein ziemlich roter Wirt, der schimpfend und keifend auf ihn einredete.

„…werdet Ihr mir ebenfalls bezahlen. Erst die Zeche prellen und dann die sanitären Einrichtungen demolieren. Jeder Troll hätte mehr Manieren als Ihr."

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts…", begann Bladewarrior und gewann noch einen neuen Grad von Blässe. Fast befürchtete Magenta, dass er sich erneut ‚erleichtern' müsste, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sein Blick sich auf einen Punkt hinter ihr richtete. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer dort stand.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", murmelte Risingsun. Ihr Zorn war anscheinend gleichgültiger Resignation gewichen. „Mir sind ja schon einige hemmungslose Säufer begegnet, aber das hier übersteigt wirklich alle Grenzen dessen, was ich mir habe vorstellen können."

Der Wirt, der weniger die metaphorische, denn die praktische Seite des Vorfalls sah, tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Also, wer bezahlt nun den Schaden? Und die Zeche?"

„Das ich übernehmen werde." Abumoaham war inzwischen ebenfalls hinter das Gasthaus getreten und betrachtete den Schaden fachmännisch. „Wir nicht wollen Ärger und werden ersetzen alles. Auch wenn ich Euch muss darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dort auf die Holz Krallenspuren sind zu sehen. Unser junger Freund sich zwar vielleicht fühlen wie getretener Hund, er jedoch keiner sein."

Magenta wurde bei diesen Worten zunächst heiß und dann eiskalt. Immerhin wusste sie, was jetzt wieder auf freiem Fuß durch die Gegend streifte. Sie musste diesen Teufelsjäger finden, koste es, was es wolle.

„Das waren bestimmt Murlocs.", erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Anwesenden drehten sich um und Magenta erkannte den Wachmann wieder, den sie im Inneren des Gasthauses fast über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Er streckte die Daumen in den Gürtel und begann um die Ruine herumzustolzieren.

„Man sieht es ganz deutlich, denn was ihr, werter Magier, irrtümlich als Kratzspuren gedeutet habt, sind in Wahrheit das Werk dieser dreizackigen Waffen, die die Murlocs tragen."

Alle starrten auf die Spuren, die ganz eindeutig zwei Rillen aufwiesen. Der Wirt fing sich als Erster wieder

„Leutnant Orinelle, seid mir nicht böse, aber warum sollten sie Murlocs unser Klohäuschen verwüsten?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass diese Viecher überhaupt wissen, was so etwas ist. Die sch…ähm erleichtern sich doch ins Meer."

„Biologische Kriegsführung.", erklärte der Leutnant und machte ein wichtiges Gesicht. „Sie wollen, dass uns Krankheiten dahinraffen. Seuchen sich ausbreiten. Dass wir alle vergiftet werden."

„Klingt nach Untoten.", murmelte der Wirt. „Aber wer oder was auch immer es war, ich brauche ein neues. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn alle ihr Wasser einfach so in der Landschaft verteilen."

Leutnant Orinelle sah den Wirt an, als zweifele er an seinem Geisteszustand. „Ich spreche hier von der Murloc-Bedrohung, Anderson, und das Einzige, was Euch interessiert, ist Euer Abort? Schämt Euch!"

Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Gegensatz zu Euch bekomme ich keinen Sold aus Stormwind dafür, dass ich den ganzen Tag im Wirthaus herumhänge. Ich muss dort nämlich arbeiten. Also warum geht Ihr nicht los, und tut, wofür man Euch bezahlt, Orinelle? Warum schlagt Ihr nicht diesen fischigen Bestien ein paar von ihren hässlichen Köpfen herunter?"

„Ich?" Der Leutnant schien ernsthaft entsetzt. „Aber die sind so schleimig. Und sie riechen so streng. Und dann dieses Gegurgel. Das kann einen ganz krank machen. Und nie sind sie alleine. Immer sind gleich vier oder fünf von denen zusammen. Kaum hat man einen erwischt, flüchtet er und kommt mit seiner ganzen Familie zurück. Horden von Fischmonstern, die nur darauf warten, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Das Schlimmste sind aber noch Murlocs, die zaubern können. Ich weiß nicht wie diese glotzäugigen Missgeburten das gelernt haben, aber sie können es. Haben mir erst letztens meinen epischen Streitkolben angekokelt. Wenn diese Arbeit jemand für mich übernehmen würde, würde ich mich das sogar etwas kosten lassen."

Der Leutnant sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde, doch anscheinend teilten alle seine Ansichten, was Murlocs angeht. Alle bis auf eine.

„Ich werde gehen.", sagte Magenta und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich habe selbst noch eine Rechnung mit diesen Kreaturen offen, da kann es nicht schaden, wenn ich Euch beim Bekämpfen der Plage ein wenig zur Hand gehe."

„Wohl gesprochen!", rief Leutnant Orinelle und schien zu überlegen, ob es angemessen war, Magenta anerkennend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Ihr findet die Biester am Strand westlich von hier. Erschlagt ein paar von ihnen und kehrt dann zu mir zurück. Aber wascht Euch vorher, wenn ich bitten darf."

Damit schlug er noch einmal die Hacken zusammen und marschierte dann zurück ins Wirtshaus. Abumoaham sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und wandte sich dann an Magenta.

„Warum du wollen tun das? Ich gedacht, wir gemeinsam gehen in Alteracgebirge zu holen verschwundene Bücher."

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete Magenta und gab sich Mühe zerknirscht zu wirken. „Aber du hast gehört, was er gesagt. Diesen Murlocs muss Einhalt geboten werden. Außerdem haben wir bereits einen rechten Berg an Schulden angehäuft. Es ist nur recht und billig, dass ich meinen Teil dazu beitrage, ihn abzuarbeiten."

Magenta musste an sich halten, um nicht breit zu grinsen, als sie sah, dass Risingsun zustimmend nickte. Wenn die Paladina sie unterstützte, konnte Magenta sich sicher sein, dass sie auf Murlocjagd gehen würde. Dass sie dabei nach etwas ganz anderem suchen würde, müsste sie den anderen ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Ihr drei geht die Folianten suchen, während ich Murlocs jagen gehe."

„So das nicht gehen."

„Völlig unmöglich."

Abumoaham und der Wirt sahen sich an, dann bedeutete der Magier dem anderen Mann zu sprechen. Der räusperte sich etwas verlegen und erklärte dann:

„Ich zweifele wirklich nicht an Euren guten Absichten, werte Herren und holde Damen, und doch muss ich befürchten, dass Ihr Euch einfach aus dem Staub machen werdet und ich weder Zeche noch Häuschen je ersetzt bekommen werde. Ich schlage daher vor, Ihr bezahlt zunächst die Zeche und Euer Freund hier macht sich schon einmal daran, passende Balken für den Bau zu Recht zu sägen. Wenn Ihr mit meinem Geld zurückkommt, werde ich Euch den Rest der Arbeit natürlich gerne erlassen."

Abumoaham wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Das mir nicht sehr gefallen, ich jedoch verstehen kann eure Zweifel. Zudem Bladewarrior nicht aussehen, als ob er können reiten. Wir also werden es so machen. Ihr mir sagt, was wir Euch schulden für exzessives Trinkgelage von jungem Krieger."

„Lasst mich nachsehen, Kelly hat es mir aufgeschrieben." Der Wirt kramte in seiner Westentasche und beförderte schließlich einen zerknitterten Fetzern Pergament zu Tage.

„Hier steht: Zwei Silber und 37 Kupfer."

„Was?"

„Ja, Euer Freund hat zwei von dem schwächlichen, billigen Bier genommen, dass ich normalerweise an die Kinder ausschenke, wenn es draußen so richtig heiß ist. Und als ich ihm dann ein echtes Süderstader Starkbier angeboten habe, hat er dankend zugegriffen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, und schenkte ihm ein zweites ein. Von dem Humpen nahm er noch zwei Schlucke, dann ist er auf einmal unter den Tisch gesunken und dort geblieben, bis es Morgen wurde. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihm nichts von dem Kirschpunsch gegeben habe. Meine Frau fand die Mischung gestern ziemlich stark. Wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre."

Abumoahams Mundwinkel zuckten. Auch Magenta, die ebenfalls nicht viel von Alkohol hielt, biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszulachen. Die Einzige, die das Ganze kalt ließ, war Risingsun.

„Ich hoffe, dass ist dir eine Lehre.", sagte sie streng und fixierte Bladewarrior mit einem bohrenden Blick. „Wer keinen Alkohol verträgt, sollte auch keinen trinken. Nicht einen Tropfen. Und jetzt hol dir eine Säge. Wir werden noch ein paar Vorräte zusammenpacken und dann aufbrechen."

Während Risingsun davon ging, um die letzten Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen und Bladewarrior immer noch stark angeschlagen begann, nach einem Geräteschuppen zu suchen, blickte Abumoaham Magenta direkt ins Gesicht.

„Du mir versprechen musst, du passen auf dich auf.", sagte er leise und strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über ihr Kinn. „Murlocs trickreich sind und nicht dumm. Du müssen sein sehr vorsichtig."

„Ich werde an dich denken.", versprach Magenta und kreuzte unauffällig zwei Finger hinter dem Rücken. „Daran, wie du mich das erste Mal vor diesen Viechern gerettet hast. Mein großer, starker Held. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete Abumoaham und setzte eine zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Mund, bevor er mit Risingsun gen Norden aufbrach und Magenta sich darauf vorbereitete, einen Teufelsjäger zu fangen.

-

Schakals Haut glühte mit der Kleidung, die man ihm gegeben hatte, um die Wette. Für seinen Geschmack hatte die Reinigungsprozedur, der man ihn unterzogen hatte, viel zu viele harte Bürsten und weitaus mehr Wasser, als es ein Zwerg vertrug, enthalten. Im Nachhinein musste er allerdings zugeben, dass er sich um Einiges wohler fühlte als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Er war sauber, man hatte ihm zu Essen und zu Trinken gegeben und ihn neu eingekleidet. Es gab jedoch auch Dinge, die ihm auf Äußerste missfielen:

Zunächst einmal war die Tracht, in die man ihn gehüllt hatte scharlachrot. Etwas anderes gab es in den Hallen des Klosters nicht, denn alles, was von außen kam, galt als verseucht. Aus diesem Grund war auch alles, was sich noch in seinem Besitz befunden hatte, vor seinen Augen verbrannt worden. Seine Kleidung, seine Waffen, selbst die Schriftrolle, mit der er Myzrael hatte beschwören, beziehungsweise bannen wollen, waren den Flammen übergeben worden. Dazu hatte ein Priester in einer roten Kutte feierliche Worte gesprochen, in denen von einer Abkehr von allem Bösen, dem Ablass von lästerlichem Tun und allerlei mehr die Rede gewesen war. Schakal hatte dem entrückten Ausdruck der anderen Teilnehmer entnommen, dass es sich hier um eine Art Aufnahmeritual handeln musste. Er fragte sich zwar, _wann genau_ er eigentlich gesagt hatte, dass er Mitglied in diesem eigenartigen Verein hatte werden wollen, doch vermutlich tat er besser daran, eine Weile mit den Wölfen zu heulen.

Der Kapellengarten war eine weitläufig gebaute Anlage, die von drei lichtdurchfluteten Kreuzgängen umschlossen wurde. In einem großen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Gartens spuckten moosbewachsene, steinerne Fische das Wasser in glitzernden Kaskaden in die Luft und auf den sorgsam getrimmten Rasenflächen blühten ausgesuchte Blumen. Eine Stätte, die augenscheinlich zum Lustwandeln und der Erholung diente, wären nicht auch hier die Spuren des Verfalls sichtbar gewesen, die sich innerhalb und außerhalb des Klosters allen Lebens bemächtigten. Das Gras wirkte bei genauerem Hinsehen schlapp und grau und die Blumen waren nicht nur ausgesucht sondern geradezu dürftig. Trotzdem war dies ein freundlicher Ort, wenn man ihn im Gegensatz zu der Folterkammer betrachtete, der Schakal gerade entronnen war.

An der letzten Seite des Gartens erhob sich das zentrale Gebäude des Klosters, die Kathedrale mit ihren drei Türmen, die wie ein drohendes Mahnmal über dem Kloster schwebte. Dorthin führten die Wachen, die Schakal begleiteten, ihn nun. An einer kleinen Bank, die direkt am Rand des Springbrunnens stand, salutierten sie noch einmal vor dem Zwerg und ließen ihn dann allein.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung ließ Schakal sich auf die Bank aus ehemals weißem Marmor sinken und atmete tief durch. Ein wenig beklommen sah er an den hoch aufragenden Türmen der Kathedrale empor und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl gedauert hatte, sie zu vollenden. Bauwerke wie dieses wurden nicht an einem Tag errichtet. Vermutlich war sie weit vor dem Beginn des dritten Krieges errichtet worden, so dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie die Schlachten so relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Hier in Lordaeron, wo der Krieg am heftigsten getobt hatte, war andernorts kein Stein auf dem anderen geblieben.

„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme neben ihm und holte Schakal aus seinen Gedanken. Er rappelte sich auf die Füße und sah Lady Whitemane fest ins Gesicht.

„Ziemlich schön.", sagt er und versuchte sich nicht wieder von der augenfälligen Attraktivität der jungen Frau blenden zu lassen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn er ihn noch irgendwie aus der Schlingen ziehen wollte, die sie bereits um seinen Hals gelegt hatte.

„Als Kind nahm mich mein Vater einst zu einer Hochzeit mit hierher.", sinnierte Lady Whitemane und begann langsam auf die Kathedrale zuzugehen. Schakal beeilte sich ihr zu folgen. „Ich war damals sieben Jahre alt. Die Hochzeit war sehr prunkvoll und ganz Lordaeron schien gekommen zu sein. Wir durften nicht bis in die Kirche hinein, doch dank meines Vaters konnte ich ihn der ersten Reihe am Weg des Brautpaares stehen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, wie die Braut aussah, und auch nicht, um wen es sich bei dem Bräutigam eigentlich handelte, doch ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie die Reihe von Ministranten, Diakonen, Kaplänen und Priestern an mir vorüber schritten. Weihrauch und feierliche Gesänge erfüllten die Luft. Es war ein Jauchzen und Jubilieren, das mich tief berührte. Ich weiß noch, dass ich dort stand und weinte vor Glück. Sie alle hatten ihr Leben dem Licht geweiht und brachten seine frohe Botschaft in die Herzen der Menschen. Dies war der Augenblick, an dem ich beschloss, eine von ihnen zu werden."

Schakal und die Lady hatten inzwischen die Stufen zur Kathedrale erklommen und zwei Wachen eilten herbei, um die gewaltigen Torflügel vor ihnen zu öffnen. Sie schwangen weit auf und gaben den Blick frei auf den reich geschmückten Altarraum. Bänke boten Platz für viele Besucher und etliche Plätze waren von betenden Priestern und anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens besetzt. Der Staub, der im hereinfallenden Licht umher wirbelte, färbte sich gold und rot im Licht unzähliger Kerzen und ihrem Widerschein auf dem allgegenwärtigen roten Banner des Kreuzzugs. Die Schritte der Eintretenden wurden von einem dicken, roten Teppichboden gedämpft, so dass nur die gemurmelten Gebete der Gläubigen als leises Echo durch die Stille der Kathedralle hallten. Unwillkürlich verlangte es Schakal danach, seinen Hut abzunehmen und er bedauerte es ehrlich, dass er keinen aufhatte.

Langsam schritten sie zwischen den Reihen hindurch und wenn sie einen der Betenden passierten, blickte dieser auf und neigte seinen Kopf vor der Lady. Einer von ihnen sank sogar vor ihr auf die Knie und küsste ehrerbietig den Ring, den sie an ihrer linken Hand trug. Ein wenig verwundert nahm Schakal zur Kenntnis, dass er das Schmuckstück bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Ein Fehler, der dem Schurken sonst nie passierte.

Als sie den Altar erreichten, ließ sich die Lady auf die Knie sinken und richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Um nicht aufzufallen ließ Schakal sich neben sie sinken.

„Heiliges Licht.", flüsterte sie und doch hatte Schakal das Gefühl, dass die Worte in der gesamten Kathedrale zu hören sein mussten. „Wir danken dir, dass du diesen neuen Streiter für das Gute zu uns geführt hast. Schenke ihm die Kraft zu tun, was nötig ist, damit die Welt in deinem Glanz erstrahle."

„Amen.", sagte Schakal, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Die Lady lächelte. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Es gibt da jemanden, der deiner Hilfe bedarf."

Sie führte Schakal zu einem Seitenschiff, wo weniger Gläubige saßen und öffnete eine mit schweren Riegeln versehene Tür. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Raum mit einer steinernen Bank und einem ebensolchen Tisch, auf dem mehrere Gefäße aus juwelengeschmücktem Gold standen. Ohne sie zu beachten ließ sich Schakal auf der Bank nieder, wie die Lady ihm bedeutete, und sah zu, wie sie zu einem an der Wand befestigten Kerzenhalter trat. Lady Whitemane zog die metallene Vorrichtung wie einen Hebel nach unten und in der Wand schwang eine geheime Tür zur Seite. Ein modrig riechendes Kellerloch öffnete sich dahinter und gab den Blick auf etwas frei, das Schakal hier nicht erwartet hatte.

Mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten trat ein Untoter aus der kleinen Kammer heraus. Er war in eine lange, rote Kutte mit goldenen Verzierungen gekleidet und auf dem Kopf trug er eine ebensolche Mitra. Er musste im Leben einmal sehr groß gewesen sein, doch jetzt beugte der Tod die bleichenden Knochen, über der die durchscheinende Haut wie brüchiges Pergament spannte. Strohiges, einstmals wohl braunes Haar klebte an dem ausgemergelten Schädel und unstet flackernde Augen starrten Schakal an ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Wenn der Schurke sich den Tod hätte ausmalen müssen, so kam diese Knochengestalt dem schon sehr nahe.

Zu seinem Erstaunen machte der Untote Anstalten, sich vor der Lady zu verbeugen. Die jedoch gebot ihm mit einer Geste Einhalt. „Nicht, doch Hochinquisitor. Schont euren zerfallenden Leib."

„Hochinquisitor?", krächzte der Untote und seine Stimme klang, als käme sie direkt aus einem Grab. "Ein Titel, den ich nicht mehr für mich beanspruchen kann. Nicht mehr, seit ihr ihn tragt, Mylady."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Fairbanks. Doch ich kam nicht, um mit Euch zu plauschen. Ich kam, um unseren neuen Freund zu zeigen, mit was er es zu tun hat."

Lady Whitemane wandte sich wieder an Schakal. „Die Seuche macht auch nicht vor dem Treuesten halt. Sie verdirbt jeden und erschafft Monster wie dieses hier. Eingesperrt in einem verrottenden Körper ist die Seele verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit auf Erden zu wandeln ohne Frieden zu finden. Und während sie das tut, bringt sie Leid und Verderben über die, die ihr einst teuer waren. Ist es nicht so, Fairbanks."

Der Untote nickte stumm. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer unendlichen Hasses.

„Sagt Fairbanks, was würdet Ihr tun, wenn ihr es ungeschehen machen könntet? Wenn Ihr verhindern könntet, dass sich die Seuche eures Körpers bemächtigt und Eure Seele verdirbt."

„Ich würde alles dafür tun.", krächzte der ehemalige Hochinquisitor. „Und bevor Ihr weiter fragt: Ich würde auch alles darum geben, endlich zu sterben und meinen Frieden zu finden. Was gäbe ich nur dafür, wenn jemand sich rechtzeitig meiner angenommen hätte. Wohl dem, der die Seuche gleich im Kern auslöscht."

Lady Whitemane kniff die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen richtete sie ihre nächsten Worte an Schakal.

„Um solche Verbrechen zu verhindern, müssen wir, wie Fairbanks so treffend ausführte, das Übel an der Wurzel packen."

„Ich könnte Euch nach Undercity führe.", erbot sich Schakal. Er sah noch einmal zu dem Untoten herüber, der mit unverhohlenem Hass zurückstarrte. Im Licht, dass durch die farbigen Fenster des Seitenschiffs fiel, sah die Gestalt noch unwirklicher aus, als sie es vielleicht in einem von Spinnenweben verhangenen Grabmal gewirkt hätte.

„Euer Mut ehrt Euch.", lächelte die Lady. „Doch zunächst müssen wir sichergehen, dass uns die eigenen Leute nicht in den Rücken fallen. Diese Untoten sind trickreich. Es gab schon Fälle, da sahen diese Abnormitäten noch wie ganz normale Menschen aus. Dass sie keinerlei Gefühle mehr hatten außer dem Trieb, alles Lebendige auszulöschen, merkten ihre Opfer erst, als es schon längst zu spät war. Wir haben inzwischen Methoden entwickelt, derartige Spione zu erkennen. Manche von ihnen leugnen zwar bis zum Schluss, aber ich weiß, wenn sie es könnten, so würden sie um die Gnade betteln, erlöst zu werden. Einzig ihr vergifteter Geist lässt sie immer noch glauben, sie seien gesund. Nicht jeder hat einen so starken Willen wie Fairbanks, der selbst im Tod noch zu seiner Überzeugung für das Licht einsteht, auch wenn ihm der Zugang dazu verwehrt ist."

„Wie schrecklich.", murmelte Schakal, der seine Augen immer noch nicht von dem Untoten lösen konnte. Je länger er hinsah, desto mehr Scheußlichkeiten entdeckte er an der Kreatur. Er erkannte, dass dieses Schicksal keinen erwarten durfte. Ein schneller Tod war die einzige Gnade, die man ihm noch gewähren konnte.

„Warum lasst ihr ihn leiden?", fragte der Schurke und wies auf den ehemaligen Hochinquisitor. „Wäre es nicht gnädiger, ihn ebenfalls zu erlösen."

Lady Whitemane lächelte. „Das werden wir, sobald seine Aufgabe hier erfüllt ist. Bis dahin erhält er die Gelegenheit Buße zu tun für seine Sünden."

Der Untote murmelte etwas, das Schakal nicht verstand. Lady Whitemanes Antwort bestand aus einem wütenden Schnauben. Blitzschnell trat sie zu Schakal, tippte mit dem Finger gegen seine Stirn und sprach einige eindringlich klingende Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Einen Moment lang war Schakal versucht nachzufragen, was sie damit bezweckte, doch dann wich dieses Verlangen ebenso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Eine merkwürdige Taubheit erfüllte seine Glieder und seine Augenlider schienen mit einem Mal Tonnen zu wiegen. Das dringliche Bedürfnis zu schlafen fiel ihn an wie eine hungrige Raubkatze, die ihn zu Boden zerrte. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass ein helles Licht allen Schatten aus dem Raum vertrieb und jemand gequält aufstöhnte.

_Warum tut Ihr es nicht endlich? Seid Ihr zu feige? Dann ruf einen Eurer Hunde, der es für Euch tut. Herod und gar den jungen Morgraine selbst._

_Ihr wisst, dass das nicht geht, Fairbanks. Ihr seid hier, weil Ihr nur so in Sicherheit seid._

_Ihr meint, Ihr seid in Sicherheit vor dem, was ich der Welt verkünden könnte._

_Wer würde Euch schon glauben._

_Dann tötet mich endlich._

_Nein. Nicht bevor Ihr uns verraten habt, was mit dem Ashbringer passiert ist._

_Dann werdet Ihr ewig warten müssen._

Einige der kostbaren Gefäße polterten zu Boden, als Schakal auf den Steinfußboden sank. Mit einem weiteren Heiligen Feuer trieb die Hochinquisitorin den Untoten wieder zurück in seine düstere Kammer und verschloss sie sorgfältig hinter ihm. Dann machte sie einen langen Schritt über den Zwerg hinweg, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, und ließ sich vor einem kleinen Altar auf die Knie sinken. Andächtig rezitierte sie das Gebet, dass in rotgoldenen Lettern in die Altardecke gestickt war:

„Reinige den Leib durch Arbeit.

Reinige die Seele durch Gebet.

Reinige deine Feinde durch Feuer.

Schmerz ist kein Feind, sondern ein Verbündeter.

Umarme ihn, halte ihn fest und bringe ihn gleichermaßen über den Gläubigen und den Ungläubigen.

Widerstand gegen das Licht ist ein Zeichen der Unreinheit und muss aus dem Fleisch der Gesellschaft herausgeschnitten werden."

Immer wieder wiederholte sie die Worte, während draußen vor den bunten Glasfenstern die Sonne unterging. Sie betete, bis es Zeit wurde, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Als der letzte Sonnenstrahl über dem Horizont erlosch, erhob sich die junge Frau und sah hinab auf den schlafenden Zwerg. Wieder teilte ein Lächeln die blutroten Lippen.

„Nun werden wir sehen, auf wessen Seite du stehst."

-

Möwen kreischten über dem breiten Küstenstreifen, der sich westlichen von Southshore bis zu den Ausläufern des Alteracgebirges zog. Hartes, scharfkantiges Gras bedeckte weite Flächen des Strandes und nur am Wasser hatte sich die Flora dem Salzwasser geschlagen geben müssen, um einen schmalen Streifen braunen Kieses freizulassen. Dieser Kies war es, der jetzt unter Magentas Füßen knirschte, während sie mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck Richtung Westen stapfte.

_Das ist Wahnsinn. Völlig unmöglich. Eine absolute Schnapsidee. So hirnrissig, dass nicht einmal der größte Schwachkopf auf so eine Idee kommen würde. Wirklich absoluter Wahnsinn._

„Deine Platte hat einen Sprung.", murmelte Magenta. „Lass dir etwas Neues einfallen oder halt die Klappe, Pizkol."

_Ich sage noch mal, das ist _Wahnsinn_! Und sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte. Einen Teufelsjäger, der hier draußen herumschleicht, _alleine_ zu suchen. Und was bringt dich überhaupt auf die Idee, er könnte hier irgendwo an diesem verlassenen Küstenstreifen herumlaufen?_

_Leutnant Orielle hat gesagt, es hätte die Murlocs zaubern sehen. Sie müssen also über eine magische Begabung verfügen. Der Teufelsjäger hat seine letzte Mahlzeit bereits verdaut und wird wieder hungrig sein. Andererseits gibt es eine Menge Wachen rund um Southshore und er ist bei Weitem intelligenter, als er aussieht. Ergo wird er eine sicherere Nahrungsquelle suchen und was wäre für so einen Magiefresser schmackhafter als ein paar knusprige Murloc-Orakel._

_Du bist ja schon einen richtige Fachfrau, was dieses Biest angeht_, unkte der Wichtel. _Man sollte meinen, dass du mit allen Dämonen so gut umgehen könntest. Aber wie es aussieht, macht der blaue Windsack schon wieder, was er will._

Auf diesen Einwand hin blieb Magenta stehen und sah sich nach Jhazdok um. Der nachtblaue Dämon mit den edelsteinbesetzten Armschienen war erneut ein ganzes Stück zurückgeblieben. Seine verzögerte Ankunft war unter anderem dadurch begründet, dass er in scheinbar wahllosen Schlangenlinien über den Strandstreifen schwebte, wobei er immer wieder abrupte Haken schlug und die glühenden Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.

Magenta stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Das ist wirklich lächerlich.", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich meine, er ist groß und stark und berührt nicht einmal den Boden. _Warum_ zum wirbelnden Nether hat ausgerechnet _mein_ Leerwandler Angst vor Quallen?"

Als der Leerwandler heran war, schnippte Magenta ein paar Mal mit dem Finger, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du große, blaue Hohlnuss. Quallen _können_ dir nichts tun. Sie bestehen nur aus jeder Menge Wasser und ein bisschen Glibber. Wo du herkommst muss es tausende von Dingen geben, die viel schrecklicher sind als Quallen. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen und komm."

Der Leerwandler starrte sie stumm an und reagierte nicht.

„Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der rudimentäre Kopf deutete so etwas wie ein Nicken an.

„Na also, es geht doch."

Magenta schnaufte und legte die Hand über die Augen, um sie vor der Mittagssonne zu beschirmen. In einiger Entfernung konnte sie einige einfache Hütten erkennen. In Bauten dieser Art hausten normalerweise Murlocs. Magenta konnte jedoch keine Bewegung ausmachen. Kurzentschlossen raffte sie ihre Robe und trabte los, wobei sie dem Leerwandler noch einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Die blaue Gestalt folgte ihr auf dem Fuß, wobei sie trotzdem sorgfältig darauf achtete, nicht über eine Qualle zu schweben. Diese Dinger, die so ein unbefriedigend leeres Gefühl zurückließen, wenn man versuchte, seinen Hunger an ihnen zu stillen, waren ihm irgendwie unheimlich.

Die ersten Hütten, die Magenta erreichten, waren leer. Zerbrochene Schüssel und zertretene Vorräte bedeckten den Boden der windschiefen Laube und man musste kein Meister im Spurenlesen sein, um dies als Folge einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung zu deuten. Zumal man überhaupt nicht umhin kam, den unübersehbaren, zweizehigen Abdruck in einer Schüssel mit Algenbrei zu bemerken.

„Der Teufelsjäger war hier.", bemerkte Magenta überflüssigerweise und sah sich suchend um. Als sie einige Meter weiter eine Gestalt am Boden liegen sah, presste sie die Kiefer aufeinander. Äußerst vorsichtig und nach allen Seiten sichernd näherte sie sich dem am Boden liegenden Körper. Was sie sah, war beruhigend und erschreckend zugleich:

Es handelte sich um einen Murloc und ganz ohne Zweifel weilte er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Was in normalen Situationen ein Anlass zur Freude gewesen wäre, ließ Magenta hier erschrocken zurückweichen.

Das Fischwesen sah aus, als wäre er regelrecht ausgesaugt worden. Die gesamte Gestalt war eingefallen, die Höhlen der Glubschaugen leer und vertrocknet und das Maul mit dem messerspitzen Zähnen klaffte weit auseinander. Auf der Brust des Murlocs waren zwei sternförmige Abdrücke, von denen die Hexenmeisterin nur allzu leicht erraten konnte, wovon sie stammten. Dort hatten die Tentakel des Teufelsjägers gesessen, während er den magisch begabten Fischmann seiner Kräfte beraubt hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Magenta daran denken, dass ihr fast ein ähnliches Schicksal geblüht hatte. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke, der sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, den Murloc Murloc sein zu lassen und weiter den Strand abzusuchen.

Je weiter sie ging, desto häufiger fand sie Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Blutspritzer, die den Sand an vielen Stellen dunkel gefärbt hatten, zerbrochene Waffen und weitere Leichen, die mehr oder weniger deutliche Spuren des Teufelsjägers zeigten. Einigen Murlocs war lediglich die Kehle herausgerissen worden, andere waren wie der erste saftigen Früchten gleich ausgepresst worden. Mit Schauern stellte Magenta sich vor, wie viel Macht der Teufelsjäger inzwischen schon in sich aufgesaugt haben musste. Andererseits waren die Murlocs keinen leichten Gegner. Wenn sie Glück hatte, hatte die Bestie eine Menge der angesammelten Kraft darauf verwenden müssen, überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben.

Mit einem Mal trug der Wind Kampfgeräusche heran. Das Klirren von Waffen und die gurgelnden Kampfschreie der Murlocs mischten sich mit dem Geräusch zuschnappender Kiefer und brechender Knochen. Der Geruch von Magie und verbranntem Horn lag in der Luft und ließ Magentas Magen Purzelbäume schlagen. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie zu der Stelle, wo die ungleichen Gegner am Fuß einer flachen Klippe aufeinander getroffen waren.

Gleich vier Murlocs mit großen Speeren attackierten den um sich schnappenden Teufelsjäger. Mehrere Bolzen steckten in seiner Seite und nur wenige Meter von Magenta entfernt legte ein Murloc mit einer Armbrust bereits ein neues Geschoss vor die Sehne, dass er in einem günstigen Moment auf den Dämon abfeuern würde. Unterstützt wurden die fischflossigen Kämpfer dabei von zwei Murloczauberern, die in zweiter Reihe standen und magische Blitze auf den Teufelsjäger feuerten. Was sie im Gegensatz zu Magenta nicht bemerkten schienen, war, dass der Teufelsjäger fast jeden ihrer Angriff mit seinen Tentakeln aufsaugte und sich dadurch regenerierte. Während die Kräfte seiner Gegner so langsam zu erlahmen begannen, schlossen sich die Wunden des Dämons ebenso schnell wieder, wie die Murlocs sie schlugen. Über kurz oder lang würde der Teufelsjäger vermutlich gewinnen, wenn nicht…

Ein wütendes Gegurgel ließ Magenta herumfahren. Hinter ihr waren weitere Murlocs erschienen und sie waren offensichtlich nicht erfreut über einen weiteren Störenfried. Ein rostiger Dreizack richtete sich auf Magentas Kehle und ein weiterer, geschuppter Zauberer sammelte bereits Blitze in seinen Händen, um sie gegen Magenta zu schleudern.

Die Hexenmeisterin reagierte instinktiv. Mit einem Zauber, der ihren Leerwandler in Sekundenschnelle geschwächt in den Nether zurückschickte, erlangte sie ein großes Potential freier, magischer Energie, die sich wie ein schützendes Schild um sie legte. Sowohl der feindliche Zauber, wie auch die zustoßenden Waffen prallten nutzlos von dem unsichtbaren Hindernis ab.

„Haha, daneben.", lachte Magenta und drehte den Fischmenschen eine lange Nase.

Sie hatte jedoch vergessen, dass sie das Schild zwar für eine Weile vor Angriffen von außen schützen würde, sie jedoch nicht davor bewahrte, selbst etwas Dämliches zu tun. Während sie also den verdutzten Murlocs aus dem Inneren ihres sicheren Magiekokons zuwinkte, trat sie mit dem rechten Fuß bedrohlich nah an die Kante des Abhangs. Das von See und Wind zermürbte Erdreich kam ins Rutschen und wo eben noch eine hohnlächelnde Hexenmeisterin gestanden hatte, gähnte mit einem Mal ein magentaförmiges Luftloch. Kreischend und sich überschlagend verschwand die junge Frau in der Tiefe und kam genau zwischen den Murlocs und dem knurrenden Teufelsjäger zu liegen.

„Autsch.", machte Magenta und rappelte sich mühsam auf Hände und Knie. Der Schild hatte sie nicht gegen die Folgen des Sturzes geschützt und Sand knirschte zwischen ihren Zähnen und in ihren Haaren. Hustend und spuckend kroch sie über den Strand in Richtung des Teufelsjägers.

„Mmmrraaabbbbblllgggurrr?" [1], fragte einer der Murlocs und wies mit ausgestreckter Flosse auf das Ding, das gerade vom Himmel gefallen war. „Rriiibblleeggrraaggrraa?"[2]

„Rrrrmmmblirrrrggrrrlll."[3], antwortete sein Nebenmann und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle!" [4]

„AAAAAUGHIBBRGUBUGBUGRGUBURGLE!"

Magentas Kopf ruckte nach oben, als sie den Angriffschrei der Murlocs hörte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf die Wand aus Flossen und Schuppen, sie einer Flutwelle gleich auf sie zurollte. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, erklang hinter ihr ein beunruhigendes Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem Schlürfen und einem Schmatzen lag. Ein Augenblinzeln später fühlte Magenta nur noch Leere um sich herum und ihr magisches Schild existierte nicht mehr.

„Oh na ganz toll.", murmelte sie und wandte sich an den Teufelsjäger. „Hättest du nicht was anderes fressen können?"

Die Bestie wedelte mit dem dicken Schwanz und schien auf einen Nachtisch zu warten. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte sich auf die Hinterpfoten gesetzt und Männchen gemacht. Doch wenn Magenta jetzt etwas nicht brauchen konnte, war das ein verspielter Dämon.

„Tu gefälligst was Nützliches. Greif an!", rief sie ihm zu und griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, der ihr in die Hände kam.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut prallte der flache Stein gegen die Schnauze des Teufelsjägers. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz rückwärts und stieß ein fragendes Jaulen aus.

„Du sollst angreifen verdammt.", schrie Magenta, denn die Murlocs waren schon fast heran. Ein fischiger Geruch lag in der Luft und nahm ihr fast den Atem. „Jetzt MACH ENDLICH!"

Ein weiterer Stein traf den Teufelsjäger genau zwischen die Augen und er machte erneut einen Schritt rückwärts. Ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle und die weißen Augen blitzten auf.

_Vielleicht solltest du aufhören…_

„Ich. Hab. Gesagt. Du. Sollst. Angreifen.", wetterte Magenta und mit jedem Wort traf ein weiterer Stein den zimperlichen Teufelsjäger. Die Bestie fauchte, machte jedoch keinen Versuch den Wurf geschossen auszuweichen. Als Magenta den letzten Stein in ihrer Reichweite warf, öffnete der Teufelsjäger sein Maul und fing den handtellergroßen Kiesel mit den Zähnen. Es knackte kurz und der Stein fiel in zwei Hälften zu Boden.

Magenta sah das und ließ ein Stück Treibholz, das sie bereits zum Wurf erhoben hatte, schlagartig fallen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihren einzigen Verbündeten mit Steinen zu bewerfen. Vermutlich hätte sie sie lieber dazu verwenden sollen, um sich gegen die Murlocs zur Wehr zu setzen, die jetzt fast in Speerreichweite waren. Aber das Bedauern kam zu spät, ebenso wie die Erkenntnis, dass ihr die Wurfgeschosse ausgegangen waren. Sie war wehrlos.

_Wehrlos?_ Pizkol schäumte vor Wut. _Du bist eine Hexe verdammt. Zaubere IRGENDWAS!_

„Hexe. Genau. Ich sollte etwas zaubern.", brabbelte Magenta, doch sämtliche nützlichen Zaubersprüche beanspruchten Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht hatte, denn binnen Sekundenbruchteilen würde sich die Spitze eines Dreizacks in ihre Seite bohren. Und selbst wenn sie dieser Attacke auswich, war da noch der wütende Teufelsjäger. Einer ihrer beiden Gegner würde sie erwischen, so viel war Magenta klar. Ihr blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit:

Mit Inbrunst legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Sie schrie aus Wut, aus Angst, aus Verzweiflung und aus dem Wunsch allem um sie herum in Stücke zu reißen. In ihr brodelte ein solcher Hass auf alles und jedes, dass sie glaubte, es würde sie zerreißen. Sie schrie so lange, dass ihr Hals begann trocken zu werden und klappte den Mund erst wieder zu, als ihr endgültig die Puste ausging. Schnaufend sah sie sich um und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie den Strand wie leergefegt vorfand. Dafür stürzten in alle Richtungen furchterfüllte Murlocs davon, die liefen, als wäre der Teufels persönlich hinter ihnen her. Ein Vergleich, der vielleicht nicht einmal weit hergeholt war. All zu lange würde diese Panik jedoch nicht anhalten, und so sprang Magenta auf die Füße und wollte davon eilen, als ein Geräusch sie in der Bewegung gefrieren ließ.

Ein Knurren, das ebenfalls aus den tiefsten Höllendimensionen zu kommen schien, entwich der Kehle des Teufelsjägers. Dieser Mensch dort hatte ihn mit Steinen beworfen, er hatte seine empfindlichen Ohren beleidigt und zu guter Letzt noch sein Abendessen verscheucht. Es war an der Zeit, dass er diese magische Nuss endlich knackte, anstatt darauf zu hoffen, dass sie ihn häppchenweise fütterte. Die „nettes Hündchen"-Nummer war endgültig vorbei. Jetzt wurde gefressen. Der Teufelsjäger duckte sich und machte sich bereit zum Sprung.

Magenta wirbelte herum. Offensichtlich hatte der Furchtzauber seine Wirkung bei dem Teufelsjäger verfehlt. Und auch die Murlocs würden nicht ewig wegrennen. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als würde noch viel von Magenta übrig sein, wenn sie zurückkamen. In blinder Panik nestelte sie an ihrem Rucksack herum in der stillen Hoffnung, irgendwie an ihren Dolch heran zu kommen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um einen länglichen Gegenstand und mit triumphierendem Blick zog sie ihn heraus und richtete ihn auf den Teufelsjäger.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, _was_ sie da hervorgezogen hatte. Der runenbeschriebene Stab war nichts anderes als der klägliche Rest der Rute der Ordnung, den sie nach ihrer missglückten Beschwörung achtlos in den Tiefen ihres Gepäcks hatte verschwinden lassen. Jetzt stellte er die einzige Waffe dar, die sie gegen den Teufelsjäger noch zu ziehen imstande gewesen war, als dieser sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf sie stürzte. Aus purer Verzweiflung hielt Magenta das gesplitterte Ende der Rute in Richtung des auf sie zu fliegenden Dämons und schloss die Augen.

Es wäre zu viel gewesen, das Geräusch ein Krachen oder Knallen zu nennen. Genauer gesagt war es eher ein leises ‚Plopp', das ertönte, als sich der Teufelsjäger mitten im Sprung in Nichts auflöste. Magenta, die zusammengesunken auf den Strand saß, blinzelte erst ein paar Mal, bis sie begriff, dass sich noch keine rasiermesserscharfen Fänge in ihr Gliedmaßen gebohrt hatten und kein tonnenschwerer Dämon dabei war, ihr das Fleisch von den Knochen zu lutschen. Langsam ließ sie ihren erhobenen Arm wieder sinken und sah sich ungläubig um. So weit ihr Auge reichte, sah sie nur leeren Strand. Nun ja, nicht völlig leeren Strand. In der Ferne konnte sie einige Punkte erkennen, die sich in einem watschelnden Galopp auf sie zu bewegten. Schnell auf sie zu bewegten: Die Murlocs kamen zurück.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, wo der verfluchte Dämon nun geblieben war und ob es irgendeine logische Erklärung für sein Verschwinden geben konnte, raffte Magenta ihr verstreute Habe zusammen, sprang auf die Füße und begann zu laufen. In die _entgegengesetzte_ Richtung der Murlocs.

-

Schakal erwachte, als ihm jemand einen Schubs gab. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte auf eine vermummte Gestalt zu, die vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte, und versuchte zu analysieren, wo er sich befand. Um ihn herum stand ein Kreis aus Menschen. Nicht wenige von ihnen hielten Fackeln und alle trugen die scharlachroten Rüstungen und Gewänder des Kreuzzugs. Er entdeckte die Hochinquisitorin unter den Zuschauern, neben ihr stand ein Mann in einer goldenen Rüstung. Auch er trug das Wappen des Kreuzzugs auf der Brust. Als Schakal ihn ansah, runzelte der Mann die Stirn und beugte sich zu Lady Whitemane herüber. Die schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. All das war zwar recht interessant, doch Schakal hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er einen Dolch in der Hand hatte. Die Waffe hatte eine geschwungene Klinge und wurde zum Ende hin breiter. Die eigenartige Schneide bildete um die Mitte herum fast eine Art Widerhaken, der vermutlich große Löcher in einen Körper riss, wenn man versuchte, sie wieder herauszuziehen. So eine Waffe war nicht zum Töten gedacht; sie war gedacht um Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Der Gestalt vor ihm war der Kopf in einen Sack gesteckt worden und ihre Hände waren auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Im Licht der Fackeln konnte Schakal zahlreiche, rote Striemen an den Armen und Handgelenken erkennen. Unter dem zerrissenen Stoff der roten Unterbekleidung begannen sich blaue Flecke und Schürfwunden abzuzeichnen. Einen der Arme zierte ein langer, blutender Schnitt. Offensichtlich hatte das Opfer seine Fesseln am Anfang nicht so bereitwillig akzeptiert und die momentane Bewegungslosigkeit war das schlichte Ergebnis reiner Resignation oder Erschöpfung.

Immer noch leicht benebelt versuchte Schakal die Puzzelteile zusammenzufügen. Ein Mann mit einem Sack über dem Kopf, viele Zuschauer und eine brutal scharfe Klinge ließen eigentlich nur einen logischen Schluss zu.

Die Augenbrauen des Zwergs schossen nach oben, als er begann zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Er befand sich mitten in einer Hinrichtung und alles wartete auf den entscheidenden Streich des Henkers. Und dieser Henker war ganz offensichtlich niemand anderer als _er selbst_.

„Worauf wartest du?", erklang die Stimme Lady Whitemanes hinter ihm. „Töte den Unreinen, auf das er geläutert werde von der Besudelung durch die Geißel."

Schakal hatte keine Ahnung, wird oder was dort unter dem Sackleinen steckte, doch ein Untoter war es sicherlich nicht und wahrscheinlich war er weniger _besudelt_ als Schakal es war. Immerhin hatte Schakal eine ganze Nacht in Undercity verbracht, während dieser Unglückliche…

Schakals Gedanken kamen ins Stocken, als er durch einen Riss in dem Sack ein paar blonde Haare zu sehen bekam. Jetzt wusste er, um wen es sich bei dem Vermummten handelte. Es war der Soldat, der es gewagt hatte, gegen den Kerkermeister aufzubegehren. Dieser kurze Moment der „Schwäche" hatte seinen Tod besiegelt. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache gewesen, dass er Schakal nicht sofort getötet hatte, als er ihn fand, oder schlichtweg die Tatsache, dass es eben irgendeinen unglücklichen Tropf erwischen musste. Das Problem war nur, dass Schakal jetzt die Wahl hatte, irgendeinen nahezu Unbekannten, der vermutlich nicht einmal etwas davon mitbekam, mit einer brachialen Klinge zu durchbohren, oder selbst von einem wütenden Mob aufgebrachter Kreuzzügler gelyncht zu werden.

Schakals Bedenkzeit fiel länger aus, als er selbst erwartet hatte.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte die Lady erneut. „Du weißt, du musst es tun. Die Geißel muss ausgelöscht werden. Du tust ihm damit einen Gefallen."

„Ich weiß."

„Führe zu Ende, was du angefangen hast. Erlöse ihn endlich."

Schakals Blick irrte zu der geschwungenen Klinge und er sah, dass Blut daran klebte. Offensichtlich hatte er die Waffe bereits eingesetzt. Vielleicht war er auch für die anderen Wunden verantwortlich, doch außer einem ziemlichen Schädelbrummen konnte er in seinem Kopf nichts finden, was darauf schließlich ließ. Und doch musste es so sein, denn die Größe und Heftigkeit der Verletzungen - vor allem aber auch die Höhe, in der die Verletzungen lagen - ließen darauf schließen, dass sie dem Mann von einem Zwerg zugefügt worden waren.

Fieberhaft begann Schakal zu überlegen. Es wäre leicht gewesen, den Mann zu töten, doch der Keim des Widerstands regte sich in ihm. Normalerweise wäre es kein Problem für ihn, jemanden um die Ecke zu bringen, aber ihm schmeckte nicht, dass er seines freien Willens beraubt und hierzu gezwungen worden war. Andererseits war seine Chance, diesen Ort lebendig zu verlassen gleich Null. Er würde Hilfe brauchen.

„Psst, kannst du mich hören?", wisperte er und versuchte dabei die Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. „_Mahegan_, so heißt du doch, oder? Pass jetzt gut auf, denn wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich will von hier verschwinden und wenn du schlau bist, schließt du dich mir an. Dazu müssen wir ebenso schnell wie gerissen vorgehen. Meinst du, du bekommst das hin?"

Die vermummte Gestalt stöhnte leise und Schakal meinte etwas wie ein „Warum?" zu hören.

„Erklär ich dir später.", flüsterte Schakal. „Pass auf, wenn ich jetzt mit dem Dolch aushole, lässt du dich nach links fallen. Das ist wichtig. Wenn du es vermasselst, können wir deine Gedärme vom Gras kratzen. Außerdem musst du deine Arme steif machen und die Hände, so weit es geht auseinander spreizen. Kriegst du das hin?"

Die Antwort war wieder ein dumpfes Murmeln, das Schakal beschloss als „Ja" zu deuten. Eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht, denn schon waren zwei der Soldaten aus dem Kreis getreten und bewegten sich auf ihn zu.

„Stirb, untotes Gezücht.", schrie Schakal aus vollem Halse und stieß mit dem Dolch zu. Dabei achtete er darauf, die Klinge in den schmalen Spalt zwischen Arm und Oberkörper des Opfers zu schieben. Mit einem schnellen Ruck zog er die Waffe zurück, bevor sich Schneide tatsächlich noch in den Arm seines neuen Verbündeten bohrte, und durchtrennte in derselben Bewegung die Fesseln zwischen den Armen. Mit einem dumpfen Laute traf der scheinbar leblose Körper auf dem Boden auf.

Die zwei Soldaten waren stehen geblieben. Unschlüssig irrte ihr Blick zu dem Mann mit der goldenen Rüstung. Der hob die Hand, um sie wieder auf ihren Platz zu weisen, als ihm jemand in den Arm fiel. Hochinquisitorin Whitemanes Gesicht war eine Maske mühsam unerdrückter Wut.

„Was soll das werden?", zischte sie und all die Schönheit wurde vom Glühen ihrer mordlüsternen Augen verbrannt. „Diese Schmierenkomödie mag vielleicht die einfachen Gemüter täuschen, doch wo ist das Blut? Wo sind die Schmerzensschreie? Wo die klaffende Wunde?"

Die Frau griff nach einer Fackel und schwenkte sie wie ein Schwert in Schakals Richtung. „Wie kannst du es wagen, den Kräften des Lichts zu trotzen. Mit dem Blut des Unwürdigen hättest du dich reinwaschen können, Zwerg, doch du hast versagt. Jetzt soll Euch beide das Feuer läutern. Bezahlt die Strafe für Euren Verrat!"

„_Jetzt_ wäre ein ziemlich guter Zeitpunkt, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.", zischte Schakal und stieß den am Boden liegenden mit dem Fuß an. Der zögerte nicht, riss sich den Sack vom Kopf und sprang auf die Füße. Im zuckenden Fackellicht konnte Schakal erkennen, dass er ein blaues Auge von der Größe einer Zwergenfaust hatte.

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und es lag etwas darin, dass nur Männer verstanden, die schon einmal mitten in einer großen Schlägerei plötzlich festgestellt hatten, dass einer der Prügelnden eigenartigerweise auf derselben Seite stand wie man selbst. In dieser Situation schloss man einen Pakt, zu dessen Besiegelung nur noch ein paar gebrochene Nasenbeine auf Seiten der Gegner nötig waren, um zu einer lebenslangen Freundschaft zu führen…oder zumindest zu einem guten Saufgelage.

Schakal grinste. „Lasst uns ein paar Schädel spalten."

„Mit Vergnügen.", antwortete Mahegan und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, den Mauern des Scharlachroten Klosters zu entkommen.

-

„Ihr sagt also, Ihr hättet Murlocs getötet." Leutnant Orinelle maß Magenta von Kopf bis Fuß mit einem langen Blick. Hätte die Hexemeisterin sich nicht sowieso schon total dreckig gefühlt, in diesem Moment wäre es soweit gewesen. „Und wo ist Euer Beweis?"

„Beweis?" Magenta glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was denn für ein Beweis?"

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwelche primitiven Götzen, ein paar ihrer Speere oder Messer, vielleicht sogar ein paar Köpfe. Im Moment seht Ihr nur so aus, als hättet Ihr Euch in Fischabfällen gewälzt. Marschall Redpath wird mir so niemals glauben, dass ich mich dieser Murloc-Plage angenommen habe."

„Dass _Ihr_…" Magenta verschlug es schlichtweg die Sprache vor so viel Arroganz. Das machte jedoch nicht den geringsten Unterschied, weil Leutnant Orinelle sich sowieso ziemlich glänzend mit sich selbst unterhielt. Der Mann nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Metkrug und richtete dann den Zeigefinger der Hand, die den Krug hielt, auf Magenta. Ein wenig von dem Getränk schwappte ihr vor die Füße

„Ich schlage also vor, Ihr geht noch einmal zum Strand und holt mir ein paar Köpfe von diesen übergroßen Fischen. Es soll auch Euer Schaden nicht sein."

„Danke, aber _nein_ danke."

„Wie meinen?" Orinelle hatte offensichtlich nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Ich bin diesen _Fischen_, wie Ihr sie nennt gerade erst mit knapper Not entkommen. Ich bin hungrig und müde und brauche ein Bad. Daher werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht losgehen um irgendwelchen verdammten Murlocs irgendwelche verdammten Köpfe herunterzuschlagen!"

Magenta war mit der Zeit immer lauter geworden und die letzten Worte hatte sie Orinelle nur so ins Gesicht geschrieen. Jetzt, da sie fertig mit ihrem Wutanfall war, wurde sie sich peinlich bewusst, dass fast die gesamte Gaststube sie anstarrte. Sofort bekam die Hexenmeisterin einen roten Kopf.

„Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt.", nuschelte sie und stürzte wie vom wilden Wichtel gebissen sie Treppe hinauf. Oben angelangte stürmte sie in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Aufatmend ließ sie sich an dem Holz entlang zu Boden gleiten. Warum nur hatte sie nicht auf Abumoaham gehört? Warum nur war sie nicht einfach hier geblieben und hatte Bladewarrior beim Holzhacken zugesehen? Warum hatte die Welt sich nur gegen sie verschworen.

Während Magenta damit fortfuhr, die Liste an Ungerechtigkeiten zu verlängern, die es in ihrem Leben gab und der Fehler, die sie hätte vermeiden können, klopfte es mit einem Mal an die Tür. Erschrocken fuhr die Hexenmeisterin zusammen und krallte sich in ihren Rucksack.

„Ja?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Magenta?" Bladewarriors Stimme klang immer noch etwas dünn, aber schon sehr viel kräftiger als noch am Morgen. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen."

Für einen Moment schoss ein höchst interessantes Bild durch Magentas Kopf. Ein junger Krieger, der mit entblößtem Oberkörper und mit Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn einen Axt schwang und mächtige Baumstämme zu Kleinholz verarbeitete. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Muskeln unter der gebräunten Haut arbeiteten und stellte sich vor, wie es sein musste…

Entschlossen schüttelte Magenta den Kopf. „Nein, danke.", antwortete sie und versuchte die unerwünschte Hitze in ihrem Gesicht zu ignorieren. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee.", erklang es von draußen. „Ich glaube, das mache ich auch."

Magenta hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten und das Klappen einer Zimmertür. Erst dann ließ sie den Atem, den sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, wieder entweichen. Was bitte sehr war das gewesen?

Etwas wie ein Kichern und eine vertraute, klebrige Aura hüllten Magentas Gedanken für einen Augenblick ein.

„Oh verdammt, Fierneth.", fauchte Magenta und stemmte sich vom Boden hoch. „Ich erlaube nicht, dass du das tust. Jetzt nicht, und auch in Zukunft."

Sie erhielt keine Antwort außer einem spöttischen Lachen.

Verärgert stampfte Magenta zum Tisch und begann ihre Tasche auszupacken. Wahllos feuerte sie den Inhalt ihres Beutels auf den Tisch, bis sich ihre Hand um einen flachen Gegenstand schloss. In der Annahme, eines ihrer Lehrbücher in der Hand zu haben, wollte Magenta schon loslassen, als sie ein leises Wispern zu hören meinte.

„Fierneth. Ich sagte, hör auf damit."

Wie zuvor wartete Magenta vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Gleichzeitig beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht die Sukkubus gewesen war, die dort zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Wieder vernahm sie das leise Geräusch. Eilig ließ sie das Buch fahren und fuhr herum. Außer ihr war niemand im Zimmer. Allerdings war das Geräusch jetzt auch nicht mehr zu hören.

Magenta kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Beutel zu. Sie griff hinein und als ihre Finger erneut das Buch fanden, zuckte sie zusammen. Sobald sie das Buch berührt hatte, erklang wieder dieses unheimliche Geflüster. Magenta schluckte und zog das Buch aus ihrem Rucksack.

Es war alt, viel älter als die Bücher, die ihr ihr Lehrmeister gegeben hatte. Schimmel saß auf dem Einband und als sie es aufschlug stieg ein unverkennbarer Modergeruch zwischen den Seiten hervor. Er mischte sich mit einem kräftigen Fischaroma.

„_Man sagt, Murlocs, grausame Fischmenschen, hätten sich des Buches bemächtigt. Doch ich sage, es war genau andersherum."_

Die Worte von Krom Starkarm wehten durch Magentas Gedächtnis. Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie dort gefunden hatte. Und sie wusste auch, woher die Murlocs auf einmal zaubern konnten. Es war so einfach, dass sie beinahe laut aufgelacht hätte. Die war der sagenumwobene Foliant der Kabale. Nun ja, zumindest der erste Teil davon.

_Du hast wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand_, behauptete Pizkol griesgrämig. _Und was wirst du jetzt damit anfangen? _Lesen_ wirst du ihn wohl kaum können._

Das war dummerweise die Wahrheit, denn selbst wenn die Seiten nicht von dieser grünlichen Schimmelschicht überzogen gewesen wären, hätten die fremdartigen Schriftzeichen auf den Seiten für Magenta keinen Sinn ergeben. Sie würde Krom Starkarm bitten müssen, es ihr zu übersetzen.

„Dann muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wie ich die anderen so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Ironforge bekomme."

_Und der Teufelsjäger?_

„Oh, den werde ich schon irgendwie wieder finden. Immerhin läuft er jetzt nicht mehr hier herum und verspeist Unschuldige."

_Am Ende hat er Murlocs gefressen._

„Ach halt den Schnabel!", murrte Magenta. Sie hasste es, wenn Pizkol Recht hatte. „Hilf mir lieber einen Plan zu ersinnen, der uns so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Ironforge bringt."

_Frag deinen Liebsten._

Ein Grinsen bemächtigte sich Magentas Gesicht und es war nicht freundlich. Der Wichtel hatte Recht. Mit Hilfe des Magiers würde sie schnell wieder nach Ironforge und von dort auf die andere Seite des Meeres gelangen. Dorthin, wo die zweite Hälfte des Buches auf sie wartete. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis beide Hälften wieder vereint waren und sie sich ihrer vollen Macht bedienen konnte. Und dann würde sie niemand mehr aufhalten können.

Immer noch lächelnd machte Magenta sich daran zu packen.

-

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht funktioniert.", murrte die Gestalt in dem Käfig an der Decke des Kellergewölbes, der so klein war, dass sich der Kopf des Gefangenen unweigerlich zwischen seinen Knien befand.

„Aber wir mussten es versuchen.", antwortete eine weitere Gestalt, die auf eine Streckbank gefesselt worden war. Die geringe Körpergröße des Unglücklichen machte das Gerät bereits zu einer Tortur, obwohl die Winde an ihrem Ende noch nicht einmal betätigt worden war. „Verdammter Schlafzauber. Verdammte Hexe."

Schakal versuchte, die Wirkung des Foltergerätes, dass seine Gliedmaßen in alle Richtungen zog, irgendwie auszugleichen, doch egal, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte, das Reißen und Zerren blieb immer gleich schmerzhaft. Zwerge waren hart im Nehmen, aber diese Tortur ging eindeutig in eine Richtung, die nicht nur seinen Körper sondern auch seinen Stolz verletzte. Was, wenn sie nun auch noch auf die Idee kamen, seinen Bart abzurasieren? Der Zwerg knurrte und rüttelte erneut an den Ketten.

„Gebt Euch keine Mühe.", rief der Mann, den Schakal als Mahegan kannte, aus seinem luftigen Gefängnis herab. „Die Ketten würden eine Monstrosität an ihrem Platz halten. Vishas versteht etwas von seinem Handwerk."

„Ja, aber er hat keine Ahnung von Zwergen.", schnaufte Schakal und sammelte kurz seine Kräfte, um dann erneut an den Fesseln zu ziehen. Vielleicht würde irgendwann wenigstens das Holz nachgeben.

Minuten später lag der Zwerg erschöpft da und versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sein Leben hier ein vermutlich qualvolles Ende finden würde. Irgendwie hatte er sich nie Gedanken über den Tod gemacht, aber _wenn_, dann hätte er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet.

Das Geräusch leiser Schritte ließ Schakal aufhorchen, Jemand kam durch die leere Folterkammer geschlichen. Jemand, der nicht gesehen werden wollte. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich jemand an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen machte.

„Haltet still.", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme und kurz darauf waren Schakals Hände frei. Erleichtert setzte er sich auf und sah, dass seine Befreierin ihr Gesicht unter eine dunklen Kapuze verborgen hatte. Sie reichte Schakal den Schlüssel für die Fesseln und deutete dann auf die Winde, die Mahegans Käfig an der Decke hielt.

„Beeilt Euch.", zischte sie. „Wir müssen ihn dort hinunter holen und dann schleunigst von hier verschwinden, bevor die anderen von der Segnung zurückkehren. Ich will nicht umsonst riskiert haben, dass man mein Fehlen bei der Zeremonie bemerkt."

„Wer seid Ihr?", wollte Schakal wissen, während er von der Streckbank stieg und Arme und Beine schüttelte, die vom Liegen bereits angefangen hatten steif zu werden.

„Mein Name ist nicht von Belang.", erklärte ihre Retterin und schob Schakal auf die Winde zu. Gehorsam begann er, die Kette abzuwickeln. Doch die Tortur auf der Streckbank hatte seine Muskeln schwach werden lassen, so dass sie seine Finger entglitt und der Käfig mit voller Wucht auf den Boden krachte. Unmittelbar auf den Lärm folgte das Bellen mehrerer Hunde.

„Idiot!", fauchte die Frau. Sie zog den stöhnenden Mahegan auf die Füße und dirigierte dann beide Geretteten zu einem Ausgang an der Rückseite des Gewölbes.

„Schnell, über den Friedhof seid Ihr im Nu draußen. Vor der Mauer erwarten Euch zwei Pferde. Reitet so schnell Ihr könnt Richtung Süden. Wenn Ihr Ambermill erreicht, habt Ihr es geschafft. Wenn nicht, möge das Licht Eurer Seele gnädig sein."

„Wieso helft Ihr uns?", fragte Schakal noch einmal und versuchte einen Blick unter die Kapuze zu werfen.

Die Frau drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich hatte einst eine gute Freundin, ihr Name war Monika. Sie und ihr Mann Vorrel lebten am Ende der Straße und sie kümmerte sich um mich wie die große Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Doch plötzlich wurde unser aller Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Seuche kam und wir wurden getrennt. Ich kämpfte in den Reihen des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs um das zu rächen, was sie meiner Familie antaten. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie es ist den Tod Eures Bruders mitanzusehen, nur um ihm kurz darauf im Kampf gegenüberzustehen, da er zu einem untoten Monster geworden ist?"

Die Frau wartete nicht ab, bis Schakal eine Antwort ersonnen hatte und fuhr fort:

„Vor einigen Wochen nun sah ich Vorrel wieder. Er kam hierher in die Folterkammer. Als Untoter. Sie verhörten ihn immer und immer wieder, doch das Einzige, was sie aus ihm herausbekamen, war der Name seiner geliebten Frau. Da nahm Vishas ihm das Einzige, was ihm noch geblieben war: seinen Ehering. Der Bastard verhöhnte Vorrel und sagte, dass er ihn höchstpersönlich seiner eignen Frau an den Finger stecken würde. Als ich das hörte, wusste ich plötzlich, wer in diesem Keller das wahre Monster war."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sah Schakal dann direkt an. Für einen Moment glaubte er, lange, blonde Haare unter der Kapuze hervorschimmern zu sehen. „Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich hasse die Untoten immer noch, aber ich sehe jetzt, dass blinder Gehorsam ihnen keinen Einhalt bieten kann. Nicht jeder, der unser Tun missbilligt, ist gleich unser Feind. Deswegen geht, aber schweigt über das, was hier geschah. Es wird der Tag kommen, da der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug für seine Sünden bezahlen muss."

Schakal wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Niemand, der nicht dabei gewesen war, konnte nachvollziehen, was die Menschen in Lordaeron fühlten und was sie in die Arme des Kreuzzugs trieb.

„Ihr habt ein reines Herz.", sagte er schließlich und nickte seiner Befreierin noch einmal zu.

„Möge das Licht mit Euch sein.", gab sie zurück und lächelte. „Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder."

„Ja, wer weiß.", murmelte Schakal beeilte sich dann, Mahegan zu folgen, der bereits an der Friedhofsmauer auf ihn wartete. Gemeinsam bewältigten sie das moosbewachsene Hindernis und schwangen sich - wenngleich teilweise auch mit einigen Mühen - auf die Rücken der gesattelten Pferde. Hinter der Mauer wurden Rufe laut, Fackeln wurden angezündet und Waffenhörner geblasen, aber die zwei Flüchtlinge blieben unentdeckt und machten sich im gestreckten Galopp auf den Weg in die Freiheit.

Sie ritten eine ganze Weile, bis die Lichtern des verfluchten Scharlachroten Klosters hinter dem Horizont verschwunden waren. Dann erst zügelten sie ihre Reittiere und ließen sie in einen Kräfte sparenden Trab verfallen. Mahegan, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, blickte immer wieder zurück. Zuerst dachte Schakal, er würde sich nach eventuellen Verfolgern umdrehen, doch als für kurze Zeit das Mondlicht durch die geschlossene Wolkendecke brach, konnte der Zwerg erkennen, das etwas wie Bedauern die Gesichtszüge seines neu gewonnenen Kameraden trübte.

„Ihr habt doch wohl nicht etwa Heimweh?", brummte der Zwerg. „Ich hätte jedenfalls keines, wenn ich an Eurer Stelle wäre."

Der junge Mann schoss einen undefinierbaren Blick auf Schakal ab und ließ seine Augen dann wieder zu dem imaginären Kloster wandern, dass sich irgendwo hinter den Hügeln verbarg. An einer Wegkreuzung zügelte er schließlich sein Pferd.

„Es geht nicht.", sagte er und machte sich daran, sein Reittier zu wenden. „Ich kann dieses Land und die Leute nicht im Stich lassen. Wir können Lordaeron nicht kampflos den Untoten überlassen."

„Was redet Ihr da, Mann?", fragte Schakal. „Wenn Ihr zurückgeht, werden sie Euch töten."

„Der Tod bedeutet mir nichts."

Schakal schnaufte wütend und zügelte nun ebenfalls sein Pferd. Es gehorchte widerwillig. Der schwere Reiter auf seinem Rücken, der seine Befehle lediglich mit einem Zerren an den Zügeln verständlich machten, irritierte das Tier. Schließlich hatte es sich aber so weit gedreht, dass der Tropf auf seinem Rücken den Reiter auf dem Rücken seines Kollegen ansehen konnte.

„Ihr sagt, der Tod bedeutet Euch nichts? Ha! Vielleicht bedeutet Euch dann ja das Leben etwas. Diese Frau dort hat alles riskiert, um Euch hierher zu bringen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was ICH riskiert habe, indem ich euch nicht einfach den Dolch zwischen die Rippen gebohrt habe, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Das Leben von mindestens zwei Leuten wäre also sehr viel einfacher, wenn ihr tot wäret. Also reißt Euch gefälligst zusammen. Euch wurde zweimal das Leben geschenkt, jetzt macht gefälligst auch etwas daraus."

Mahegan sah Schakal an und blinzelte überrascht. „Ich…ich hatte nicht erwartet…"

„Was? Dass es mal jemand wagt, Euch die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Nein, dass Ihr so ein flammender Redner seid. Ich dachte immer, Zwerge seine schweigsame Gesellen, deren einziges Interesses aus Steinen, Gold und Bier bestehe."

„Nun, dann habt Ihr Euch wohl getäuscht." Schakals Blut begann langsam wieder abzukühlen. „Obwohl ein Bier jetzt nicht schlecht wäre. Ach Kiesel und Donnerkeil, Ihr bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Machen wir endlich, dass wir nach Ambermill kommen."

„Nein."

Jetzt war es an Schakal überrascht zu blinzeln. „Was meint Ihr mit _Nein_."

„_Wir_ gehen nicht nach Ambermill.", erklärte Mahegan ruhig. „_Ihr_ werdet nach Ambermill reiten. Ich hingegen werde mich auf den Weg in die Pestländer machen."

„Aber warum?", fragte Schakal, dem das Prinzip von Patriotismus noch nie sehr geläufig gewesen war.

„Weil mein Platz hier ist. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, die Menschen Lordaerons zu beschützen. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug mag seine Fehler haben, doch das Ziel, das sie verfolgen, ist gut. Dieses Land braucht Beschützer und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, einer von ihnen sein zu können."

Schakal seufzte. Es schien, als würde er seinen Weg tatsächlich wieder allein fortsetzen. Er trieb sein Pferd vorwärts, bis es neben Mahegans stand und brachte es dann mit einiger Mühe zum Stehen. „Also schön, ich sehe schon, dass ich Euch nicht umstimmen kann. So gehabt Euch denn wohl, Mahegan Löwenherz."

„Es heißt _Wolfs_herz.", grinste sein Gegenüber und schlug in Schakals ausgestreckte Hand ein. „Und wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: Passt auf Euch auf, Zwerg. In den Wäldern Lordaerons wandeln mehr als Untote. Manchmal sind selbst die Menschen nicht das, was sie zu sein scheinen."

„Ich werde es berücksichtigen.", nickte Schakal und wendete sein Reittier. Für ihn stand fest: Nach Lordaeron würden ihn so schnell keine _zehn_ Pferde mehr bringen, sobald er es irgendwie schaffte, auf diesem einen daraus zu entkommen. Nie wieder. Mit diesem Versprechen an sich selbst ließ er sein Pferd antraben und machte sich auf den langen Weg Richtung Süden und damit weit weg von allem, was irgendwie mit Untoten zu tun hatte.

-

-

-

Nerglisch:

[1] Was ist das da?

[2] Haben die nicht normalerweise zwei Beine?

[3] Keine Ahnung.

[4] Tötet sie alle!

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Hi Folks! Long time no see. ^__^**

**Ich gebe zu, ich war die letzte Zeit irgendwie ziemlich faul und die Tatsache, dass wir demnächst umziehen, macht das Ganze auch nicht wirklich besser. Aber ich habe echt an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet. Und WIE ich gearbeitet habe. Ich glaube, ich habe bis jetzt noch nie eines so oft umgeschrieben. Ehrlich nicht. Zwischenzeitlich war ich fast soweit, zwei Versionen davon zu veröffentlichen, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte. Aber nun gut, nu isses fertig. Ist ja auch lang genug geworden.**

**Nachtelfen gab es diesmal zwar leider keine, dabei hatte ich schon ein paar seeehr nette Ideen für unsere violetten Freunde mit den langen Ohren. Aber: Kommt Zeit, kommt Kapitel. Nur wird es (eben wegen Umzug) diesmal wohl auch wieder etwas dauern. Also nicht traurig sein. Und lasst mich mal wissen, wie ihr dieses Kapitel so fandet. Womöglich sind einige aufmunternde Worte ja doch motivierend für mein Autorengehirn.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	8. Wüstenblumen

**Wüstenblumen**

Dort, wo das Wasser die Erde berührte und das helle Blau des südlichen Meeres in lang auslaufenden Wellen an die weißen Gestade der Küste Kalimdors brandete, begann ein weiterer, viele Kilometer landeinwärts reichender Ozean. Ein Ozean aus Sand. Heißer, weißbrauner, alles umfließender, seit ewigen Zeiten da gewesener, allgegenwärtiger Sand. Sand, der unter den Füßen brannte. Sand, der zwischen den Zähnen knirschte. Sand, der in jede noch so kleine Öffnung der schützenden Kleidung vordrang und die Haut darunter wund scheuerte. Der Kopf wurde schwer und das Blut dicker, während man sich Stunde um Stunde unter der glühenden Sonne über der Wüste Tanaris' dahinschleppte und hoffte endlich auf eine Quelle des einzigen Gutes zu stoßen, das an diesem lebensfeindlichen Ort wirklich von Wert war: auf Wasser.

Und wie immer, wenn etwas kostbar war und versprach, hohen Profit abzuwerfen, war das Volk der Goblins nicht weit, um abzuschöpfen, was selbst diesem kargen Landstrich an Reichtum abzupressen war. So hatten sie getan, was kein anderes Volk für lohnenswert erachtet hatte. Sie hatten eine Stadt geschaffen. Eine Stadt voller Halsabschneider und Gauner, voller Tüftler und Bastler, voller zwielichtiger und streitlustiger Gesellen. Ein Stadt des Aufstiegs und des Verfalls, welche oft nicht mehr als ein Würfelspiel oder eine Messerklinge weit voneinander entfernt lagen. Eine Stadt der Goblins.

„Oh da! Seht doch, seht doch, SEHT DOCH!"

Emanuelle war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Wie ein mechanisches Eichhförnchen mit einem kaputten Uhrwerk schnurrte sie von rechts nach links, vor und zurück und stieß dabei immer wieder hohe Entzückenslaute aus. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei den Auslagen der ortsansässigen Händler, die vom aufziehbaren Miniatur-Mithril-Drachling bis zur vollautomatisierten, anderthalb Nachtelfen großen Bolzenabschussvorrichtung mit Dreifachvergößerungs-Zielfernrohr so ziemlich alles feilboten, was ein Ingenieursherz begehren konnte. Dummerweise waren die Preise ebenso astronomisch wie das Angebot, so dass die kleine Gnomin lediglich mit leuchtenden Augen vor den Waren stehen und sie unter den missgünstigen Blicken der grünhäutigen Ladenbesitzer bestaunen konnte, bis sie wieder etwas Neues entdeckte und quietschend von dannen huschte.

„Ich bin mir sicher die Worte _leise_ und _unauffällig_ erwähnt zu haben.", grollte Easygoing mit einem mordlüsternen Blick auf die aufgedrehte Gnomin, die gerade etwas in den Händen drehte, das aussah, als würde es gleich mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm explodieren.

„Vierzehn mal.", bestätigte Deadlyone mit todernster Miene. „Ich habe mitgezählt."

„Meine Füße bringen mich um.", stöhnte Ceredrian. „Ich schlage vor, wir suchen uns zunächst einmal ein Gasthaus, in dem wir etwa vier Tage lang schlafen können."

Easygoing schnaubte abfällig. „Das könnte dir so passen. Wir haben weder die Zeit noch das Geld um uns hier lange aufzuhalten. Das Einzige, was wir hier tun werden, ist, eine Weile auszuruhen, die nötigsten Vorräte so billig wie möglich zu erstehen und dann weiterzureisen. Ende der Diskussion."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir eine solche führen, Cousin.", konterte der Priester. „Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir ohne meine Verhandlungskünste immer noch vor den Stadttoren stehen würden. Nur weil ein gewisser _Jemand_ seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte."

Seine leuchtenden Augen bohrten sich in die des unschuldig lächelnden Deadlyone, der wie zufällig ein Silberstück zwischen den langen Finger tanzen ließ. Auf ein Knurren seines großen Bruders hin ließ er die Münze jedoch schnell wieder in die Tasche gleiten.

„Unauffällig gilt für _alle_ hier.", brummte der Druide. „Die Wachen haben unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was mit denjenigen geschieht, die in Gadgetzan Ärger machen."

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er auf die weißgetünchte Stadtmauer, auf deren Zinnen Eisenspitzen angebracht worden waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren leer, doch diejenigen, die es nicht waren, dienten als deutliche Warnung dafür, dass man in dieser Stadt nur allzu leicht den Kopf verlieren konnte und zwar bevorzugt durch ein ziemlich scharfes Schwert. Abbefaria schauderte, als er sah, dass die weiße Farbe an einigen Stellen noch frisch war. Vermutlich um die neuen Blutspuren zu überdecken, die von den aufgespießten Häuptern zu Boden getropft waren. Gadgetzan war ohne Zweifel ein gefährliches Pflaster.

„Oh, Schnee!", jubelte da eine helle Stimme zu Füßen der Nachtelfen und eine zweite quäkte erbost:

„Stellt den _Schneemeister 5000_ sofort wieder hin. Seid Ihr denn von Sinnen? Jetzt muss ich ihn erst wieder einen ganzen Tag lang aufladen lassen. Allein das Wasser dafür kostet ein Vermögen!"

Ein kahlköpfiger Goblin in einer viel zu großen Leinenrobe schoss hinter seinem Ladentisch hervor und riss der begeisterten Emanuelle ein rundes, leuchtendes Ding aus der Hand, das noch einmal surrte, ein paar letzte, weiße Flocken spuckte und dann abrupt verblasste. Um die Gnomin herum glitzerte die Luft einen Moment lang vor Feuchtigkeit, dann war die eisige Pracht, die die Maschine des Goblin hervorgezaubert hatte, unter den erbarmungslosen Strahlen der sengenden Sonne verdunstet.

„Das zahlt Ihr mir.", fauchte der Goblin und drohte Emanuelle mit seiner knochigen, grünen Faust. „Ihr könnt doch hier nicht einfach alles ausprobieren. Wenn das jeder täte, wäre ich ruiniert."

„Aber hat ein Kunde nicht das Recht, die Waren zu testen, bevor er sie erwirbt?", fragte Ceredrian in sanftem Ton. „Immerhin müssen wir uns ja davon überzeugen, dass Eure Angebote auch halten, was sie versprechen, bevor wir sie kaufen."

„Ach Ihr wollt die Maschine_ kaufen_." Die Züge des Goblins entspannten sich. „Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Easygoing wollte schon auffahren, aber Ceredrian bedeutete ihm mit einer entschiedenen Geste still zu sein. „Sicherlich sind wir daran interessiert. So wie wir doch auch schon letzte Woche diesen wunderbaren…"

Hilfesuchend sah der Priester in Emanuelles Richtung. Die Gnomin begriff sofort.

„Den Geflügelisierer. Ein ganz tolles Gerät." Emanuelle nickte eifrig zur Bestätigung. „Verwandelt zuverlässig auch die gefährlichsten Gegner in ein harmloses Huhn."

„Geflügelisierer…" Der Goblin warf einen unsicheren Blick in Richtung seines Ladentisches. „Habe ich denn so etwas im Angebot?"

„Oh ja.", versicherte ihm Ceredrian. „Und er war sehr teuer."

„Wenn das so ist..." Der Händler grinste breit und erweckte dabei den Eindruck eines zu klein geratenen, grünen Haifisches. „Seht Euch um, so lange Ihr wollt. Ich werde Euch erstmal Euren _Schneemeister 5000_ einpacken. Bin sofort wieder da."

Sobald die fledermausohrige Gestalt im Ladeninneren verschwunden war, schob Ceredrian seine Freunde energisch in Richtung des größten Getümmels.

„Machen wir, dass wir hier verschwinden.", zischte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Bezauberung bei ihm noch anhält. Gedankenkontrolle ist nicht so einfach, wie sie aussieht."

Abbefaria sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Manchmal kannst du einem richtig Angast machen."

Der Priester blickte seinen Freund für einen Augenblick verblüfft an und fing dann aus vollem Halse an zu lachen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", grinste er und zwinkerte Abbefaria zu, bevor er sich einem silberhaarigen Schatten gleich an Easygoings Fersen heftete.

Der große Druide wühlte sich wie ein Keil durch die breite Masse an Händlern und Käufern, die sich fast augenblicklich wieder nahtlos hinter ihm schloss. Zwischen den niedrigen Häusern mit den glatten, weißen Fassaden herrschte ein derartiges Gedränge, dass Abbefaria mehr als einmal versucht war, die Leute um sich herum kurzerhand von sich zu stoßen, um endlich wieder Luft zum Atmen zu haben. Doch angesichts der bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Goblinwachen, die überall gleichzeitig in allen Gassen, hinter sämtlichen Hausecken und sogar auf den Dächern mit misstrauischen Augen nach möglichen Störenfrieden suchten, hielt er sich zurück. Je weniger sie auffielen, desto schneller würden sie Gadgetzan wieder verlassen können. Auf keinen Fall wollte er auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig in dieser total durchgedrehten Stadt zubringen.

Sie wurden von der Menge weiter getragen bis zu einem zentralen Platz, an dem sich das Gedränge zwar nicht verlief, zumindest aber nicht mehr durch die Enge der Gassen verstärkt wurde. Dafür überragte nun ein großes Bauwerk aus Balken und eisernen Gittern das Gedränge. An den Spitzen der hölzernen Pfeiler wehten grellbunte Wimpel und es ertönten Fanfaren und lautes Geschrei aus der Mitte des Gebildes, das wie eine überdimensionierte Hummerfalle wirkte. Gestalten verschiedenster Rassen hatten sich an den Gittern hochgehangelt und stierten jubelnd und kreischend zwischen ihnen hindurch. Zumindest taten sie dies so lange, bis eine der Wachen sich zu ihnen durchgekämpft und sie unter lautem Gejohle der umliegenden Menge wieder auf den sandigen Boden gezerrt hatte.

Plötzlich ging ein Aufraunen durch die Zuschauer, gefolgt von einem weiteren Fanfarenstoß.

„WIR HABEN EINEN NEUEN GEWINNER!", röhrte ohne Vorwarnung ein Kasten direkt über den Köpfen der Nachtelfen los. „FRANATOR HAT SICH FÜR DIE NÄCHSTE RUNDE QUALIFIZIERT! WENN ER JETZT NOCH DEN KAMPF GEGEN DEN RAPTOR GEWINNT…"

Ein Schrei gefolgt von den Übelkeit erregenden Geräuschen brechender Knochen und reißenden Fleisches drang aus dem Kasten, bevor er schlagartig verstummte. Gleichzeitig schwoll der Lärmpegel um den Käfig herum an. Man konnte das Brüllen eines Tieres und weitere, schmerzerfüllte Schreie hören. Der Kasten über den Nachtelfen knackte erneut, dann erklärte eine näselnde Stimme:

„Eine wichtige Durchsage in eigener Sache: Die Arena-Leitung weist hiermit noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass der Verlust von Körperteilen keinesfalls zu einer ganzen oder teilweisen Rückerstattung des Eintrittspreises berechtigt. Jedweder Haftungsanspruch kann nur im Todesfall und nur durch den Geschädigten selbst erfolgen. Sprechzeiten des Service-Mediums sind jeden ersten Dienstag im Monat zwischen Mitternacht und halb eins. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

„Eine Arena?" Deadlyones sonst eher gelangweilte Züge verrieten mit einem Mal Interesse. „Meint Ihr, wir könnten uns das ansehen?"

„Du willst dich wirklich unter dieser barbarische Horde mischen?", erwiderte Ceredrian zweifelnd. „Ich dachte, wir hätten keine Zeit für irgendwelche…"

„ALS NÄCHSTES SEHEN SIE EINE ECHTE RARITÄT! EIN REIN WEIBLICHES ARENA-TEAM! EBEN SO SCHÖN WIE TÖDLICH! NOCH KNAPPERE KOSTÜME! NOCH SCHÄRFERE WAFFEN! DAS MUSS MAN GESEHEN HABEN!"

Easygoing grinste breit. „Ich würde sagen, es ist entschieden. Cere, du sorgst dafür, dass wir uns nicht mit so etwas Lästigem wie Eintrittskarten herumärgern müssen."

„Du willst meine gottgegebenen Fähigkeiten also schamlos für niedere Zwecke und irdische Fleischeslust ausnutzen." Der Priester bemühte sich ein entrüstetes Gesicht zu machen.

„Exakt."

„Oh, na meinetwegen."

Sie schoben sich durch die Menge bis zu einem der Tore, vor denen sich ein lärmender, drängelnder Mob Schaulustiger angesammelt hatte. Ein jeder gestikulierte und lamentierte in der Hoffnung, als erster eines der kleinen, bunten Pergamentstücke zu erhaschen, die ein gestresst wirkenden Goblin mit einer roten Mütze auf dem Kopf im Austausch gegen diverse Münzen aushändigte. Der Goblin wusste jedoch sofort, dass er dem Nachtelfen mit dem weißen Pferdeschwanz sowie seinen Freunden in jedem Fall zuerst eine Karte geben musste, denn schließlich hatte ihm dieser neben dem Eintritts- auch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld gegeben. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, wo er es hingesteckt hatte, aber früher oder später würde das Geld schon wieder auftauchen.

„Nach dem Eingang nach links, dritte Reihe von unten.", schnarrte er noch, bevor er weiter daran arbeitete, den Gewinn für diesen Kampftag zu maximieren. Diesmal, so schwor er sich, würde er es endlich zum Mitarbeiter des Monats in der Kategorie „Kartenabreißer und Zentaurenmister" schaffen. Hinter ihm wurden die Nachtelfen vom Schatten der gegen die Sonne aufgespannten Leinwände verschluckt und die Gluthitze der staubigen Straße wich der adrenalinhaltigen, schweißgetränkten Atmosphäre der Arena von Gadgetzan.

-

Die Stunden bewegten sich rückwärts. Zumindest kam es Magenta so vor, während sie in ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock des Gasthauses hockte und trübsinnig vor sich auf den Tisch starrte. Dabei versuchte sie krampfhaft nicht einzuschlafen, sondern sich auf die Formeln zu konzentrieren, die sie gerade auswendig lernte. Der Erfolg dieser Bemühungen war mäßig. Mit vornüber gefallenem Kopf saß sie dösend auf ihrem Stuhl. Um sie herum waren ihre inzwischen wieder ausgepackten Habseligkeiten verstreut, die das Zimmer in eine Mischung aus Wäschekammer und Studierzimmer verwandelten. Fliegen summten um die Reste mehrerer Mahlzeiten und hinterließen fettige Fußspuren auf den Seiten der aufgeschlagenen Bücher.

„Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze!", erinnerte sie eine nörgelnde Stimme an ihre Pflichten und schreckte sie damit hoch. Magenta hatte Pizkol beschworen, um ein wenig Gesellschaft zu haben.

_Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen_, dachte sie bei sich und hielt sich wieder das Buch über Flüche unter die Nase. Es gab ungefähr zwölf Millionen davon, doch Magenta brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich mehr als drei oder vier von ihnen zu merken.

„Wer braucht denn auch so was.", murrte sie. „_Fluch der Sprachen: Zwingt Euer Ziel Dämonisch zu sprechen._ So ein Käse. Dann erteilt der nachher meinen Dämonen noch Befehle und ich gucke doof aus der Wäsche. Oder hier. _Fluch der Idiotie: Reduziert die Intelligenz Eures Ziels auf das Niveau eines Kleinkindes_. Man könnte meinen, einige Leute hätten diesen Fluch bereits abbekommen."

Wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen erhob sich draußen ein lautes Gekreisch. Unzählige, weibliche Stimmen riefen durcheinander. Sie klatschten und pfiffen und seufzten abwechselnd, was für Magenta nichts anderes bedeutete, als das Bladewarrior wieder von einem seiner Streifzüge vom Strand zurückgekehrt war. Der Krieger hatte, nachdem er seinen Kater überwunden hatte, Gefallen daran gefunden, allem, was aus den Untiefen des Meeres an den Strand gekrochen kam, den Kopf abzuschlagen. So stapelten sich hinter dem Gasthaus inzwischen Berge von abgeschlagenen Murlocköpfen und Murlocflossen, daneben Stapel von Murlocspeeren, Murlocmessern, Murlocgötzen und Riesenmuscheln. Letztere verwendete der Koch des Gasthauses zwar, um daraus allerlei Leckereien zu kochen, doch Magenta drehte sich schon allein bei dem Gedanken an Muschelfleisch der Magen um. Sie blieb bei dem Grundsatz nur Dinge zu essen, die nicht weniger als zwei und nicht mehr als vier Beine hatten.

Ein Poltern auf der Treppe kündigte an, was es schon die letzten vier Tage angekündigt hatte: Bladewarrior, der Magenta seinen neuesten Fang zeigen wollte. Und wieder würde Magenta ihn freundlich aber bestimmt durch die geschlossene Tür abweisen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie lange dieses Spiel wohl noch gehen sollte. Dort unten lauerten sämtliche Dorfschönheiten darauf, auch nur einen halbwegs leidenschaftlichen Blick des jungen Kriegers auf sich zu ziehen, und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als vor Magentas verschlossener Tür zu stehen. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie dabei an den alten Hofhund, den sie zu hause gehabt hatten. Egal wie oft man ihn getreten hatte, er war trotzdem immer wieder zurückgekommen. Vermutlich weil er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hingehen sollte.

Eigentlich hätte die Hexenmeisterin gerne wieder ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen, das keine Hörner und keinen Ziegenbart hatte, doch sie fürchtete sich davor, was Fierneth anstellen würde, wenn sie in die Nähe des Kriegers kam. Das konnte und wollte Magenta nicht riskieren und so blieb sie, wo sie war, mit einer massiven Tür zwischen sich und Blade.

„Magenta?" Bladewarriors Stimme klang erwartungsvoll. „Mach auf und sieh dir mal an, was ich heute gefunden habe."

„Ähm.", machte Magenta und versuchte sich eine sinnvolle Ausrede auszudenken. Kopfschmerzen, Bauchschmerzen und die Tatsache, dass sie gerade nicht angemessen bekleidet war, klangen inzwischen selbst in ihren Ohren ziemlich abgedroschen. Andererseits galt das vielleicht nicht für denjenigen auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ich kann gerade nicht.", sagte sie mit der Inbrunst der Überzeugung, „Ich habe wirklich ganz schreckliche Kopfschmerzen."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht einmal an die frische Luft gehen.", bemerkte Bladewarrior erstaunlich scharfsinnig. „Ich bin die ganze Zeit draußen und habe nicht ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Naja außer, wenn mich wieder so ein Murloc am Kopf erwischt."

„Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen also doch das Denkvermögen.", murmelte Magenta und fügte lauter hinzu: „Später vielleicht. Leg es doch einfach zu deiner Sammlung, dann schaue ich es mir irgendwann mal an."

„Du hast sie gesehen?"

_Verdammt._

„Ja, habe ich. Beeindruckend, wirklich. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Erfolg mit ein paar der Mädchen da unten feiern gehen."

„Was für Mädchen?"

_Oh dunkle Mächte, gebt mir Kraft!_

„Die, die unter meinem Fenster stehen. Ihr Gekicher macht mich ganz krank und meine Kopfschmerzen werden immer schlimmer. Sei doch so gut und geh mit ihnen was trinken, ja?"

„Ist gut."

Bladewarriors schwere Stiefel ließen die hölzerne Treppe knarren, als er wieder zurück in den Schankraum ging. Stöhnend ließ sich Magenta wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und massierte ihre Schläfen. Dass sie dabei ihrer ehemaligen Lehrmeisterin äußerst ähnlich sah, fiel ihr gar nicht auf.

„Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde.", meinte sie zu Pizkol. „Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Risingsun bald wiederkommt."

„Das erzähl ich ihr. ", feixte der Wichtel und lachte meckernd, als Magenta mit einem Buch nach ihm warf. Sie griff noch nach einem zweiten Wurfgeschoss, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Mit einem finsteren Blick in Richtung des Fensters, unter dem jetzt das Geturtel einer der Auserwählten zu hören war, steckte Magenta ihre Nase wieder tief in ihr Buch und versenkte sich in den Abgründen der schwarzen Magie.

-

Der Geruch von Blut und Waffenöl lag in der Luft und mischte sich mit den herben Ausdünstungen der Zuschauer und dem schweren Aroma des in Strömen fließenden Alkohols zu einer elektrisierenden Mischung. Abbefarias Herz begann schneller zu schlagen begann, obwohl auf der sandbedeckten Fläche vor ihnen außer ein paar Goblins, die die Spuren des letzten Kampfes beseitigten, nichts zu sehen war. Von überall drangen Rufe an sein Ohr, Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, die Vorzüge und Nachteile verschiedener Kämpfer entweder im Geheimen oder in lauten Streitgesprächen verglichen und über allem quäkten immer wieder die kleinen Kästen neue, unwichtige Meldungen der Goblins, die einzig den Zweck zu haben schienen, die Zuschauer noch länger auf den großen Kampf warten zu lassen. Und wie durch Zufall wuselten kleine, grüne Gestalten durch die Ränge und verkauften zu unverschämten Preisen Getränke und etwas, das Ratte am Spieß hätte sein können, wenn es nicht so viele Beine gehabt hätte.

Die Plätze, die die Nachtelfen und Emanuelle besetzten lagen in einer günstigen Position auf den hölzernen Bänken, die sich in schräg ansteigenden Kreisen um den eigentlich Kampfplatz zogen. Von ihrem Standort aus konnten sie die gesamte Arena überblicken, liefen jedoch nicht Gefahr selbst in das Kampfgeschehen verwickelt zu werden wie die Zuschauer in den unteren Reihen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Leben aber auch nicht durch die mehr als abenteuerliche Konstruktion bedroht, mit der die Goblins in den äußeren Ringen mehr Sitzreihen übereinander gestapelt hatten, als es die normalen Gesetze der Schwerkraft erlaubt hätten. Doch diese technischen Details gingen lediglich Emanuelle durch den Kopf, die insgeheim immer noch mit der Idee eines Geflügelisierers beschäftigt war. Nur weil es das Gerät noch nicht gab, hieß das ja nicht, dass sie es nicht trotzdem erfinden konnte. Sie würde nur irgendwo genügend Hühner für ihre Versuchszwecke beschaffen müssen.

„Da, es geht los.", verkündete Deadlyone und zeigte nach vorn. Der Schurke war nicht der Einzige, der das Geschehen in der Arena aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und so ging ein Jubelschrei durch die Menge, als die Gladiatoren endlich die Arena betraten. Zumindest ein Teil von ihnen. Mit der Betonung auf _ein_.

Eine einzelne Trollfrau war auf den Sandplatz getreten und sah sich lässig in den Reihen der Zuschauer um. Der größte Teil ihrer bläulichen Haut war nicht verdeckt, wenn man einmal von einem giftgrünen Stoffleibchen absah, das mit Mühe ihre privatesten Stellen verhüllte. An den langen Armen und Beinen trug sie schmale Lederschnüre, die mit Perlen und Federn verziert waren, und breitere Lederbänder, die die Handgelenke und Knöchel schützten. Schimmernde Amulette um ihren Hals spiegelten die sengende Sonne, während ihr Gesicht hinter einer mit einem grimmigen Gesicht bemalten, hölzernen Maske verborgen blieb. Das Einzige, das man von ihrem Kopf wirklich erkennen konnte, war die violette Haarmähne, die wie ein brennender Busch hinten vom Schädel abstand. Die Trollin trat vor, verlagerte das Gewicht auf eine Seite und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was das werden soll.", brummte Easygoing. „Seht mal, dort kommen ihre Gegner."

Gegenüber der Trollin nahmen nun drei Streiter Aufstellung. Der Erste schien, seiner grellen Robe nach zu urteilen, ein Magier zu sein. Der Mann grüßte überschwänglich in die Runde und sandte seinem Gegenüber eine unmissverständliche Geste. Er würde sie töten, bevor sie auch nur drei Schritte gemacht hatte. Der zweite war in schwere Rüstung gekleidet und trug ein riesiges Breitschwert, als wäre es ein Zahnstocher. Stahlharte Muskeln spielten unter der von unzähligen Narben übersäten Haut, als der menschliche Krieger neben dem Magier Aufstellung nahm. Als letztes betrat eine große, schlanke Gestalt die Arena, die die Nachtelfen besonders aufmerken ließ. Neben dem Vertreter ihres Volkes kroch ein riesiges, schwarz gepanzertes Tier über den Boden, über dessen Rücken sich ein kräftiger Schwanz mit einem gefährlichen Giftstachel in die Höhe reckte. Die mächtigen Scheren des Skorpions klappten ungeduldig auf und zu, während der Lärm der Menge ins Unermessliche zu steigern schien. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die unter den Zuschauern angestaute Aggression entladen würde. Das oder siewürden endlich einen Kampf zu sehen bekommen.

Als wäre dies auch den Goblins klar geworden, verkündeten die kleinen Kästen in diesem Moment: „DAS ARENA-MATCH BEGINNT IN DREI-ZWEI-EINS… KÄMPFT!"

Sofort erklang ein urzeitliches Brüllen. Der Krieger packte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und stürmte ohne zu zögern auf die wartende Trollin zu. Wenn er sie erreichte, würde er sie unweigerlich mit nur einem Schlag in zwei Hälften zerteilen. Er kam näher und näher und…hüpfte plötzlich auf ziemlich kurzen, grünen Beinen vorwärts. Verwirrt durch die plötzliche Änderung der Größenverhältnisse blieb er stehen und sah an sich herab.

„Quak?", machte der Frosch und glubschte aus hasserfüllten, goldgesprenkelten Augen zu der Trollin empor.

„Das für wirst du bezahlen, Hexe!", rief der Magier und begann einen Zauber zu wirken. Eisige Winde zogen durch die Arena, als sich ein gewaltiger Energieball zwischen den beschwörenden Händen des Magiers bildete. Er hob sie um die tödliche Macht auf die Trollin loszulassen, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Die gesammelte Energie verpuffte ungenutzt, während der Magier sich an die blutende Stirn fasste. Benommen taumelte er einen Schritt vorwärts und dann noch einen, bevor er stöhnend im Sand zusammenbrach.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine weitere Trollin neben ihm. Schwarzes Leder brachte ihre Kurven zur Geltung und ihre Haut war von unzähligen Tätowierungen überzogen. Sie zogen sich von ihren Schenkeln über ihren Rücken bis hinauf zu ihrem Hals und an den kahlgeschorenen Seiten ihres Kopfes entlang, den lediglich ein schmaler Streifen rostroter Borsten zierte. Das grobe Gesicht mit den nach vorn abstehenden Hauern verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen.

„Man sagt, der Weg zum Herzen eines Mannes führt durch seinen Magen.", raunte sie dem Magier ins Ohr, bevor sie ihm ihren wellenförmig geschliffenen Dolch in den Oberkörper rammte. „Aber ich bevorzuge den direkten Weg durch die Rippen."

Achtlos ließ sie den sterbenden Mann zu Boden fallen und fauchte den Nachtelfen an, als dieser einen Hagel Pfeile in ihre Richtung sandte. Mit einiger Mühe wich sie den meisten von ihnen aus, doch zwei der Geschosse durchbohrten ihre Schulter und ihren Oberschenkel. Augenblicklich ging die Trollin in die Knie, während ihr herabstürzendes Blut den Sandboden tränkte. Auf einen Wink des Jägers stürzte der Skorpion mit erhobenen Scheren auf sein Opfer zu.

Die erste Trollin sah das und reagierte sofort. Sie eilte einige Schritte vor und begann einen Zauber zu wirken, um ihrer Kameradin beizustehen. Dabei ließ sie den verwandelten Krieger aus den Augen. Mit einem Puff verflog die Verhexung und an Stelle des harmlosen Frosches stand wieder der Krieger mit seinem Breitschwert. Der Mann fuhr zu der abgelenkten Trollin herum und hob kampfbereit seine Waffe.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Schlampe!", presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ging zu einem direkten Angriff über. Er kam zwei Schritte weit, bevor sich mit einem Mal unzählige Wurzelstränge in rasender Geschwindigkeit an seinen Beinen emporschlängelten. Er fiel und sofort wurden auch seine Hände gefesselt, bis der Mann mehr wie ein Gestrüpp denn wie ein menschliches Wesen wirkte. Ein großer Schatten setzte über ihn hinweg, wurde kleiner und bekam vier Pfoten. Eine gefleckte Raubkatze sprintete in unglaublichem Tempo auf die verletzte Trollin zu, die auf allen Vieren auf die todbringende Ankunft des Skorpions erwartete. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichte, verwandelte sich die gelbe Katze erneut und eine große, behaarte Gestalt mit Hörnern nahm ihren Platz ein.

„Schlaf!", wisperte sie und die dreifingrigen Hände machten einige beschwörende Gesten in Richtung des angreifenden Skorpions. Die Bewegungen des Tiers wurden langsamer und langsamer, bis es schließlich mit einem rasselnden Geräusch stehen blieb und sich auch auf energisches Rufen seines Meisters hin nicht mehr vom Fleck rührte.

Der Nachtelf fuhr wütend zu der Taurin herum, die zwischen den beiden agilen Trollfrauen wie ein schwerfälliges Monster wirkte. Ein Monster, mit einem hellbraunen Fell und sanften, braunen Augen, die sich erschrocken weiteten, als sie sahen, dass der Jäger einen tödlichen Schuss auf sie anlegte. Kein noch so beherzter Sprung und keine Verwandlung würde sie noch vor dem Geschoss retten können.

Ein Schrei der verletzten Trollin gellte durch die Arena, als sie etwas Kleines, Rundes zwischen ihre Kameradin und den Jäger warf. Es explodierte und ein heller Blitz blendete alle in seiner Reichweite. Mit tränendem Blick versuchte der Jäger noch seinen bereits anvisierten Schuss abzugeben, aber ein Tritt ließ ihn haltlos zurück taumeln, bis er fiel und sein Ziel endgültig aus den Augen verlor.

„Ich gebe auf.", hustete er, als sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht legte.

„Danach hat niemand gefragt.", geiferte die Trollin und wechselte ihren Dolch in die Hand des unverletzten Arms. „Mach dich darauf gefasst vor deine Vorfahren zu treten."

Sie wollte schon zustoßen, als jemand ihr Handgelenk umfasste und festhielt.

„Nicht. Er ist geschlagen." Die Taurin sah aus, als sei es ihr ernst mit ihrem Einwand. „Es liegt keine Ehre darin einen Gegner zu töten, der bereits am Boden liegt."

„Du wirst das…", begann die Trollin, als ihr Gesicht plötzlich erstarrte und ihr Arm kraftlos herabsank. Aus ihrem Rücken ragte der Stachel des Skorpions.

„Rührseliges Gesäusel.", spuckte der Nachtelf der fassungslosen Taurin entgegen. „Stirb!"

Der Jäger zog eine handtellergroße Axt aus seinem Gürtel und holte damit zum Schlag aus. Aus dieser geringen Entfernung konnte selbst eine so kleine Waffe zur tödlichen Gefahr werden. Die Taurin wusste das und handelte sofort. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die gar nicht zu dem großen Wesen zu passen schien, hob sie den behuften Fuß und trat dem Nachtelf dorthin, wo es wehtat. Ein gemeinschaftliches Stöhnen ging durch die Zuschauerränge, als der Nachtelf mit einem erstickten Laut zur Seite kippte.

Die Taurin beachtete den sich vor Schmerzen Windenden nicht länger und fesselte stattdessen den Skorpion mit denselben Ranken an den Boden, die schon den Krieger festgehalten hatten. Dann legte sie der verletzten Trollin die Hände auf die Brust und versuchte die Ausbreitung des Giftes in deren Körper zu stoppen, bevor es zu spät war.

In dem Moment, wo die Aufmerksamkeit der Taurin sich dem Jäger und seinem Begleiter zuwandte, entließen sie den vor Wut schäumenden Krieger wieder in die zweifelhafte Freiheit der Arena. Misstrauisch machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt und grinste dann, als nichts passierte.

„Jetzt bist du dran.", schwor er der Trollin mit der Maske, die ein kehliges Lachen hören ließ.

„Viele Muskeln, wenig Hirn.", spottete sie. „Das sind mir die liebsten. Also gut, Mensch, bringen wir es hinter uns. Erlebe eine neue Dimension von Schmerzen."

Ein blaues Licht hüllte den Krieger ein, der das Gefühl hatte, als würde sich ein glühender Dolch in seinen Kopf bohren. Gleichzeitig lähmte eine eigenartige Schwäche seine Glieder, so als bewege er sich durch zähflüssigen Teer anstatt durch Luft. Doch auch das konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Die gewaltigen Muskeln arbeiteten und Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, aber er kam der Trollin unaufhaltsam näher. Fluchend löste sie ihren Zauber und brachte sich mit einem beherzten Sprung in Sicherheit. Das Schwert des Kriegers lief ins Leere und scharrte mit einem kratzenden Laut über den hartgebacknenen Sandboden.

„Du hast keine Chance.", lachte der Krieger und setzte der Trollin nach. Er verbannte all die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper und seinen Geist anzugreifen versuchten, aus seiner Wahrnehmung und konzentrierte sich einzig auf sein fliehendes Ziel. Von blinder Kampfwut getrieben ignorierte er alle Gefahren und wurde er zu einem tödlichen Geschoss, das durch nichts aufzuhalten war.

Schließlich trieb er die Trollin an einer Seite der Arena in die Enge. Keuchend stand er vor ihr, der Schweiß lief in seine Augen und sein Blick trübte sich bereits, als sich die Trollin lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte.

„Jetzt stirbst du.", versprach er und spuckte Blut auf den Boden. Sein Atem rasselte in seiner Brust.

„Du fühlst dich nicht so gut, nicht wahr.", säuselte die Trollin. „Ist dir heiß oder kalt? Ist es das Fieber oder schon die eisige Klaue des Todes, die nach deinem Herzen greift?"

Anstatt zu antworten hob der Krieger sein Schwert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte all seine verbliebene Kraft in einen letzten Angriff. Die Trollin hob beschwörend die Hände und plötzlich stand statt ihrer eine geisterhafte, dunkle Gestalt vor dem Krieger. Schatten umwehten sie wie ein flüchtiges Gewand, während sie die Hand hob und mit den ausgestreckten Fingern direkt auf den Krieger zeigte.

„Hasch'kah!", fauchte das Schattenwesen und der Dolch im Kopf des Menschen verwandelte sich in ein flammendes Schwert, das sämtliches Bewusstsein auslöschte. Kraftlos sackte die mächtige Gestalt in sich zusammen, während ihre Körperfunktionen versagten. Zurück blieb ein zuckendes, in einer Lache aus Blut und Urin liegendes Etwas, das an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickte, weil es vergessen hatte, wie man atmet.

Wie gebannt verfolgte Abbefaria die Vorgänge in der Arena. Erst schien es fast, als hätte das weibliche Arena-Team gewonnen, doch dann wurden gleich zwei von ihnen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Der Furcht einflößende Krieger hingegen war immer noch auf den Beinen und auch wenn die Trollin mit der Maske ihm mit ihren Zaubern schon zuzusetzen schien, konnte es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit handeln, bis er sie aufschlitzte. Tatsächlich gewann der Mensch an Boden und trieb die Trollin vor sich her durch die halbe Arena. Endlich stellte er sie und holte mit seinem Schwert zu einem gewaltigen Schlag aus. Abbefaria hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als jemand ihn vehement am Ärmel zupfte. Ärgerlich fuhr er zu dem Störenfried herum.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem.", piepste Emanuelle aufgeregt und deutet in Richtung des Mittelganges. Dort waren mehrere Goblins zusammen gelaufen und sahen sich suchend um. Sie trugen fast ausnahmslos die stachelbewehrte Kluft der Wachen von Gadgetzan bis auf ein Ausnahmen: ein glatzköpfiger Goblin in einer viel zu weiten Leinenrobe. Der Goblin schnatterte auf die Wachen ein und deuteten immer wieder in ihre Richtung.

Abbefaria fluchte lautlos. „Freunde, wir sind entdeckt worden."

Easygoings Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und erfasste die Situation sofort. „Verdammt! Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Die Nachtelfen wollten sich schon erheben, als sie auf der anderen Seite der Bankreihe einen weiteren Haufen Wachen erblickten. Sie befanden sich in Begleitung ein recht aufgebracht aussehenden Goblins mit einer roten Mütze. Als er die Nachtelfen entdeckte, begann auch er kreischend und zeternd in ihre Richtung zu gestikulieren.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus.", murmelte Ceredrian. „Ich würde sagen, wir geben lieber auf. Eventuell lassen Sie uns die Schulden einfach begleichen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", knurrte Easygoing. „Bevor ich mich von so einem Haufen grüner Ratten abführen lasse, sterbe ich lieber im Kampf."

Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in einen Bären und ging sofort zum Angriff über. Bei dem Versuch in der Enge der Zuschauermenge eine der Goblinwachen mit den Pranken zu erwischen, stieß er einen zweiköpfigen Oger an, dessen Köpfe gerade gleichzeitig mit Essen und Trinken beschäftigt waren. Der Oger kämpfte mit rudernden Armen um das Gleichgewicht und ließ dabei seinen Becher fallen, der seinen Inhalt über einen breitschultrigen Ork entlud. Dieser holte daraufhin blindlings aus und traf einen der Imbissverkäufer mit einem so gewaltigen Schlag, dass dieser über die halbe Tribüne flog und auf dem Schoß einer Zwergin landete. Die zögerte nicht lange und konterte den vermeintlichen Angriff mit einem gezielten Axtwurf und dann brach die Hölle los.

-

Ein Geräusch weckte Magenta. Sie war irgendwann mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch gesunken und als sie ihn jetzt wieder hob, zierten eine tiefe Falte und das Wort 'htoroX' ihre Stirn.

„Was zum…", grunzte sie und wankte zum Fenster. Das Hufgetrappel, das sie geweckt hatte, war inzwischen verstummt. Stattdessen hörte man leises Gemurmel, das Klirren einer Rüstung und schließlich eine Stimme, die sagte:

„Ich schon gespannt, was Magenta sagen zu diese Fund."

Magenta musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie konnte sich schon richtig vorstellen, wie Abumoaham mit leuchtenden Augen vor ihr stand, um ihr glänzende Juwelen und leuchtendes Geschmeide umzulegen, das er in irgendeiner vergammelten, alten Truhe gefunden hatte. Ihr Lächeln gefror jedoch, als sie die Stimme von Risingsun hörte, die sagte:

„Magenta? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit etwas anfangen kann. Wir sollten lieber gleich zu Magistrat Maleb damit gehen. Er ist ein kluger Mann und weiß sicher besser als irgendsoeine…"

Wütend knallte Magenta den Fensterladen zu und stand dann schwer atmend im Zimmer. Wie konnte diese Paladina es nur wagen, ihren Schmuck einfach so abzuliefern. Was erwartete die denn? Einen Finderlohn? Den natürlich _sie _einstecken würde? Ha! Am liebsten hätte Magenta irgendetwas an die Wand geworfen. Wahllos griff sie nach einem der Bücher und holte aus.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, fast wie ein Kribbeln unter der Haut beschlich sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu dem Buch in ihrer Hand hinauf und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie den Foliant der Kabale gegriffen hatte. Dieses teuflische Skript hatte während ihrer Studien ständig wie eine dicke, hässliche Kröte auf dem Tisch gesessen und sie spöttisch angegrinst. Angefüllt mit den abgründigsten Geheimnissen hatte es diese sorgfältig für sich behalten und Magenta damit zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Und selbst jetzt schien es sie auszulachen.

„Miststück.", fluchte Magenta und war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie Risingsun oder das Buch damit meinte.

Sie ließ den Folianten wieder auf den Tisch fallen und raffte ihre Robe zusammen. Was immer Abumoaham auch mitgebracht hatte, es gehörte ihr und niemand würde es ihr wegnehmen. Wie eine Furie stürmte Magenta die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Gasthaus. Ohne nach rechts und links zu schauen überquerte sie den Dorfplatz und hielt direkt auf das Rathaus zu. Zwei Wachen an den Türen wollten gerade nach ihren Waffen greifen, doch da war die aufgebrachte Hexenmeisterin schon an ihnen vorbei in die Raststube gestürmt.

Der Raum war groß. An den Wänden standen etliche Bücherregale, dazu ein schwerer, hölzerner Schreibtisch mit einem ebensolchen Stuhl. Daneben gab es mehrere kleinere Stühle, auf denen wahrscheinlich Besucher oder Ratsmitglieder saßen, wenn sie sich mit dem Magistrat berieten. Ein roter, wenngleich auch schon etwas abgetretener Teppich bedeckte den Boden und über einem Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte, hing ein Bärenkopf. Die Augen des ausgestopften Tieres funkelten tückisch und sein weit aufgerissenen Rachen erweckte den Anschein, als wolle er direkt von der Wand herunter auf diejenigen springen, die sich vor dem Kamin versammelt hatten.

„…und das fanden wir bei ihnen.", erklärte Risingsun gerade, als die Tür mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen die Wand flog.

„Finger weg, das gehört mir!", rief Magenta quer durch den Raum.

Die Anwesenden drehten sich erstaunt zu ihr um. Einer von ihnen, ein Mann in einer dunklen Robe, hielt eine aufgerollte Pergamentrolle in Händen. Jetzt ließ er sie sinken und sah Magenta missbilligend an

„Darf ich erfahren, wer diese junge Dame ist.", fragte er an Risingsun gerichtet.

„Mein Name ist Magenta.", erklärte Magenta. „Und ich bin…ich wollte…ich…"

Ihre Augen versuchten irritiert irgendetwas zu finden, das zu wollen sich lohnte und somit ihren Auftritt erklären konnte. Doch das Einzige, das von Interesse zu sein schien, war diese vergilbte Papierrolle. Magenta schwante Übles.

„Magenta! Es schön dich zu sehen." Die Hexenmeisterin ließ sich von Abumoaham in eine Umarmung ziehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss flüchtig. „Du gehört? Wir gefunden geheimen Brief. Wir gerade wollten rufen Lehrmeister Dibbs für Übersetzung."

„Ein Brief?" Magenta versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Ja. Wir vermuten, es sich handeln um geheime Pläne von Syndikat.", erklärte Abumoaham weiter und wies auf den Mann mit der Pergamentrolle. „Magistrat Maleb vermuten, sie ihn wollen lassen umbringen."

Der Magistrat nickte ernst. „Es würde zu diesen Verbrechern passen, mich aus dem Weg räumen zu wollen, sowie sie es auch schon mit meinem Amtsvorgänger getan haben. Doch vielleicht steckt auch noch etwas anderes dahinter. Wir werden den Brief entschlüsseln müssen, um es herauszufinden."

„Und daher wirst du hier wohl kaum eine große Hilfe sein.", fügte Risingsun hinzu und lächelte hinreißend. „Du hast da übrigens was auf der Stirn."

Irritiert durch diesen Einwand vergaß Magenta, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Möglichst unauffällig versuchte sie, was auch immer ihr Gesicht verunzierte, zu entfernen. Das Ergebnis war eine feuerrote Stirn und ein schmutziger Robenärmel.

In diesem Moment betrat Lehrmeister Dibbs den Raum. Er war ein bedächtig wirkender Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem ebensolchen Schnurrbart. Er trug eine graue Robe mit wenigen, goldenen Verzierungen und einen Stab, an dessen Ende ein großer, farbloser Kristall befestigt war. Auf Magenta wirkte es, als wäre der Mann unter einer dicken Schicht Spinnenweben verborgen. Doch der Schein schien zu trügen. Als er Abumoaham und Risingsun sah, begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

„Ah, Ihr seid zurück. Habt Ihr die Bücher gefunden? Und war _Der Arm von Gri'Lek_ dabei? Diese alte Troll-Legende könnte sich als unheimlich wertv…"

„Dibbs." Der Magistrat unterbrach den grauen Mann mit einem entschlossenen Gesicht. „Euer Wissensdurst in allen Ehren, mein alter Freund, doch wir haben gerade ein dringlicheres Problem als die Erforschung der Geschichte. Diese beiden Helden trafen bei ihrer Reise auf ein Lager des Syndikats. Geistesgegenwärtig ergriffen sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und brachten einige geheime Dokumente dieses Abschaums an sich. Nun wollen wir herausfinden, was in diesem Pergament geschrieben steht. Könnt Ihr es lesen?"

Lehrmeister Dibbs griff nach der Pergamentrolle und besah sie sich von allen Seiten. Er drehte und wendete sie, hielt sie gegen das Licht einer Kerze, kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, aber diese Verschlüsselung ist mir unbekannt. Sieht fast aus wie eine der ganz alten Runenschriften. Ich fürchte, dass meine Kenntnisse dieser Technik nicht ausreichen werden, um den Text zu entschlüsseln."

Magenta, die nun ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Text werfen konnte, kamen die Zeichen auf dem Brief seltsam bekannt vor. Ihr war fast so, als hätte sie sie gerade erst in einem der Bücher gesehen, die sie in den letzten Tagen studiert hatte. Wenn sie in der Lage wäre, den Brief zu übersetzen, würde das Risingsun bestimmt einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpassen. Sie wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, als ihr Magistrat Maleb zuvorkam.

„Was schlagt Ihr also vor, Meister Dibbs.", fragte er ernst.

„Ich habe einen Kollegen in Ironforge. Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Zwerg ist genau der Mann, an den ihr Euch wenden müsst. Ausgrabungsleiter Stormpike ist Experte für alte Runenschriften."

„Stormpike?", rief Risingsun aus. „Ist das nicht der Zwerg, der uns damals nach Loch Modan geschickt hat?"

„Ihr kennt ihn?" Lehrmeister Dibbs wirkte erfreut. „Dann wäre es vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn Ihr den Brief zu ihm bringen und ihn um eine Übersetzung bitten würdet."

„Das vielleicht nicht so gute Idee…", begann Abumoaham, der sich offensichtlich noch gut daran erinnerte, dass sie den Auftrag des Ausgrabungsleiters zwar ausgeführt, seinem Kollegen Ironband jedoch die Hilfe auf der Suche nach seinem verschwundenen Kollegen verweigert hatten. Magenta unterbrach ihn geistesgegenwärtig.

„Natürlich bringen wir diesen Brief nach Ironforge.", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Es wäre uns eine große Ehre. Ich bin mir sicher, Ausgrabungsleiter Stormpike ist genau der richtige Mann dafür."

Mit einem stillen Triumphgeheul beobachtete Magenta, wie sich Risingsuns Gesicht zunächst ungläubig verzog und dann einen Hauch von Rot bekam. Immerhin war es die Paladina gewesen, die damals den Auftrag von Ironband zurückgewiesen hatte. Magenta war gespannt, wie sie das dem Ausgrabungsleiter erklären wollte, wenn er sie danach fragte. Und noch etwas war wichtig daran, dass sie sich mit Stormpike trafen: Der Zwerg befand sich in Ironforge und das war genau der Ort, an den Magenta so schnell wie möglich mit einem gewissen, halben Folianten gelangen wollte.

„Dann es also beschlossen.", beschied Abumoaham. „Wir morgen reisen nach Ironforge."

„Wunderbar.", sagte Lehrmeister Dibbs. „Dann kann ich heute Nacht noch Eure Funde aus dem Alteracgebirge sichten und katalogisieren. Vielleicht sind einige von Ihnen es wert, dass sie Euch auf Eurer Reise begleiten."

Magenta hörte, wie Risingsun irgendetwas von „wandelnde Bibliothek" vor sich hin murmelte und dann unter vorwurfsvollem Rüstungsklappern nach draußen stürmte. Es sah aus, als hätte die Feder diese Runde gegen das Schwert für sich entschieden. Befriedigt machte sich die Hexenmeisterin auf den Rückweg zum Gasthaus.

-

„…weiterhin schwere Sachbeschädigung, Täuschung einer Amtsperson, gewalttätiges Verhalten, Widerstand gegen die Goblingewalt…", verlas ein Goblin in einem schwarzen Anzug eine fast einen halben Meter lange Liste, die sämtliche Vergehen der Nachtelfen auflistete. Man hatte sie irgendwann aus dem Chaos der Tribüne herausgefischt und als die eigentlichen Urheber des Tumults erkannt. So kam eines zum anderen und jetzt befanden sie sich in der unglücklichen Lage, verhaftet, gefesselt - und in Emanuelles Fall auch geknebelt - der Gerechtigkeit des Chefs der Wachen von Gadgetzan ausgesetzt zu sein.

Dieser Goblin sah trotz der geringen Größe seines Volkes und der aus verschiedenen Schrottteilen zusammengesetzten Rüstung nicht aus, als wäre es ratsam, ihn zu verärgern. Ungeduldig wippte er auf den Füßen vor und zurück, bis die Liste endlich ein Ende fand, und schnarrte dann:

„Blutrünstige Piraten, dreiste Wasserdiebe, marodierende Riesenkäfer und Amok laufende Oger…und ihr WAGT ES MICH HIERHER ZU RUFEN WEGEN EINEM DAHERGELAUFENEN HAUFEN VON NACHTELFEN? Glaubt ihr denn, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, ihr hohlköpfigen Sandratten? Nehmt ihnen ihre Wertsachen ab und werft sie dann heute Nacht vor die Tür. Irgendwas von da draußen wird schon ankommen und sie zerfleischen, das spart uns die Beseitigungskosten. Und jetzt an die Arbeit! Wir haben eine Stadt zu führen."

„Aber Boss, sie haben keinerlei Wertsachen bei sich.", wagte es eine der zitternden Wachen vorzubringen. Sie zog den Kopf ein, als sie ein stahlharter Blick traf.

„Dann tötet sie eben gleich und verfüttert sie an die Raptoren und Reitwölfe. Fleisch ist immerhin auch teuer, nicht wahr?"

Sogleich zogen mehrere Wachen ihre Waffen, um den Befehl in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Halt!", bellte da plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Die Köpfe der Anwesenden ruckten herum. Die Sprecherin verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf eine Seite und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. Es war die Gladiatorin mit der Maske. Sie trug jetzt eine tief ausgeschnittene Robe in Grün- und Gelbtönen, deren Muster das stilisierte Abbild einer Spinne zeigte. Ihre langen Arme waren mit etlichen, goldenen Reifen geschmückt, die bei jeder Bewegung leise klingend aneinander stießen. Ohne das Gekreisch und Geschrei der Arenazuschauer konnte man jetzt auch den eigenartigen Akzent hören, der ihrer Stimme etwas Exotisches verlieh und aus allem, was sie sagte, eine Art Singsang machte.

„Ich habe ebenfalls Ansprüche an diesen Elfen anzumelden."

„Ansprüche welcher Art?" Es war unverkennbar, dass der Chef der Wachen von dem Einwand der Trollin so viel hielt wie vom Furz eines Sandflohs.

„Wegen dieser Störenfriede wurde unser Arenakampf nicht anerkannt und die Siegprämie nicht ausbezahlt. Ich verlange daher eine Entschädigung."

Die tätowierte Trollin trat wie ein Schatten hinter der ersten hervor. Ihre Wunden waren nur notdürftig verbunden, aber in ihren Augen blitzte bereits wieder die Kampfeslust.

„Genau. Sie sollen bezahlen.", fauchte sie und zog einen Dolch.

„Shaol!" Die erste Trollin hob warnend die Hand, woraufhin die zweite die Waffe senkte und wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat. Hinter dem Rücken der Maskenträgerin fasste sie die Nachtelfen ins Auge und zog ihre Klinge in einer unmissverständlichen Geste über ihren Hals. Dabei streifte die Schneide ihre Halskette, an der eine Reihe von spitzen Zähnen hing, die Abbefaria auf beunruhigende Weise bekannt vorkamen.

„Verehrte Shadra", begann der Goblin und machte ein gezwungen höfliches Gesicht. „Ihr und Eure Schwester mögt vielleicht einen Ruf als Gladiatorinnen haben, doch die Ansprüche der Goblins wurden vor Euren festgestellt und daher kann ich Eurer Bitte nicht nachkommen."

„Spar dir dein Gesäusel, Bilgewhizzle. Das zieht bei mir nicht." Die Trollin deutete auf die Gefangenen. „Entweder ich bekomme meinen Anteil oder Gadgetzan hat uns heute das letzte Mal als Kämpfer gesehen."

Die Trollin lehnte sich vor, so dass dem Goblin ein tiefer Blick in ihren Ausschnitt gewährt wurde. „Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

Sicherheitschef Bilgewhizzle räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Sicher. Nur fürchte ich, dass bei ihnen nicht viel zu holen ist."

„Das lass meine Sorge sein.", entgegnete die Trollin und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sogleich zog die zweite Trollin erneut ihren Dolch.

„Shaol, geh und schneide ihnen die Ohren ab. Sie sollten in Ogrimmar einen guten Preis erzielen."

Plötzlich wusste Abbefaria, woher ihm die Zähne an der Halskette bekannt vorkamen. Es waren Eckzähne von Nachtelfen. Instinktiv begann er ebenso wie seine Freunde gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen, während die Trollin mit einem grausamen Lächeln näher kam. Sie blieb vor Ceredrian stehen, setzte dem Nachtelfen den zweizehigen Fuß auf die Brust und fixierte ihn so am Boden. Ihre Zunge glitt aufreizend über das Metall ihrer Waffe.

„Mit dir fange ich an.", gurrte sie und griff nach seinen Ohren.

„Nein bitte!" In Ceredrians Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Panik mit, als er sich direkt an die Maskenträgerin wandte. „Ihr müsst uns glauben, wir wollten Euren Kampf nicht stören. Im Gegenteil haben wir uns doch den Zugang zur Arena nur erschlichen, um Euch kämpfen zu sehen, edelste aller Wüstenblumen."

„Edel, eh?", die Trollin mit der roten Haarquaste ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm den ganzen Kopf abnehmen, Shadra. Er würde sich bestimmt gut in deiner Sammlung machen."

Die erste Trollin schob ihre Schwester zur Seite und beugte sich zu Ceredrian herab. Sie schob ihre Maske zurück und starrte ihn aus eng zusammenstehenden, gelben Augen an. Zwischen den gerunzelten, haarlosen Brauen saß eine breite Nase, die fast an die Spitze ihrer Stoßzähne stieß, die aus den Mundwinkeln nach oben ragten.

„Weißt du, wie man Schrumpfköpfe macht?", fragte sie mit einem maliziösen Grinsen. Sie fuhr Ceredrian mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann packte sie plötzlich zu und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er ihr seine Kehle darbot. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie über seinen entblößten Hals.

„Natürlich weißt du es nicht. Aber ich weiß es. Wenn man die richtigen Zutaten benutzt, ist er nach der Behandlung sogar noch in der Lage zu sprechen. Was meinst du, würde dir das gefallen, Nachtelf? Wärst du gerne mein nächster Schrumpfkopf?"

„Wenn ich so für immer in der Nähe Eurer bezaubernden Gestalt bleiben könnte, so wäre mir dieses Schicksal mehr als willkommen."

Die Trollin verbreiterte ihr Lächeln und kam noch näher, so dass ihr Atem jetzt Ceredrians Gesicht streifte. Ein herber, wenn auch nicht unangenehmer Geruch umwehte sie. Sie verstärkte den Griff in seinen Haaren und zerrte ihn so auf die Füße. Aufrecht stehend war sie ebenso groß wie er.

„Jetzt hör mir genau zu, Elf. Ich werde dir deine frechen Augen ausstechen, deine Fingernägel mit Holzsplittern spicken und schließlich deine Familienjuwelen mit einem stumpfen Messer abschneiden und sie dir zu fressen geben. Wenn du _dann_ noch im Stande bist, Süßholz zu raspeln…"

In ihrer freien Hand zog sie einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel, mit dem sie langsam über seine Wange fuhr, gerade fest genug um die Haut zu ritzen. Ceredrian verzog keine Miene, als sie das austretende Blut mit ihrer langen Zunge auffing.

„…dann werde ich mir vielleicht überlegen, dich am Leben zu lassen."

„Ein interessanter Vorschlag.", erwiderte Ceredrian und lächelte hintergründig. „Aber ich denke, ich habe da einen besseren."

Seine Fesseln fielen plötzlich von ihm ab, seine Hand schnellte vor, umfasste den Arm der Trollin und zog sie an sich. Schwarze Schatten begannen über seine Finger zu tanzen und leckten an der Haut der Trollin. Fauchend wollte sie sich von ihm losreißen, als sie der Wunde auf seinem Gesicht gewahr wurde. Der Schnitt, den sie ihm beigebracht hatte, verschwand vor ihren Augen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Stattdessen begann ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal aus der Nase der Trollin zu laufen. Mit der freien Hand griff sie danach und starrte auf ihre blutbefleckten Finger. Ihre Augen wurden schmal und ein Ausdruck von Gier glomm darin auf, als sie Ceredrian direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Sie zog die Oberlippe nach oben und entblößte dabei ihr eindrucksvolles Gebiss.

„Du willst also spielen? Gut. Sollst du haben. Ich bin immer für ein Geplänkel zu haben, besonders wenn es mit scharfen Waffen ausgetragen wird."

Shadra lachte und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus Ceredrians Umarmung. Ohne den Nachtelfen aus den Augen zu lassen, wandte sie sich an den Anführer der Wachen.

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen, Bilgewhizzle. Solange ich dir nichts anderes mitteilen lasse, hältst du seine Kameraden gefangen. Sollte er sich als _interessant _erweisen, werde ich ihre Schulden begleichen. Wenn nicht…"

Sie grinste und winkte ihrer Schwester erneut. Die verstand sofort und trat hinter Ceredrian. Ein kräftiger Stoß gegen seine Beine ließ den Nachtelf auf die Knie sinken. Mit flinken Fingern legte die Trollin ihm ein Halsband mit einer Leine aus geflochtenem Leder um den Hals.

„Du bist es besser wert.", schnurrte sie ihm in seine langen Ohren und fuhr mit der Zunge an ihrem Rand entlang. „Shadra wird ihrer Spielzeuge meist schnell überdrüssig. Aber vielleicht kannst du sie ja überraschen."

Lachend zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck an der Leine, der Ceredrian auf alle Viere zwang.

„Shaol!" Shadras Stimme war wie ein Peitschenknall, unter dem alle Anwesenden zusammenzuckten. Die Trollin kam zu ihrer Schwester und entwand ihrer Hand die Leine. „Er gehört _mir_. Hilf lieber Kolenya und sorge dafür, dass der Hufschmied sich an die Abmachung hält. Ich möchte heute keine weiteren Störungen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Schwester.", zischte die tätowierte Trollin mit gebleckten Zähnen. Sie warf Ceredrian und den übrigen Nachtelfen noch einen wilden Blick zu und war einen Augenblick später in den länger werdenden Schatten verschwunden.

Shadra hingegen wandte sich wieder zu Ceredrian um und zog mit einer fast zärtlich anmutenden Geste an der ledernen Leine. „Und nun zu dir…lass uns uns ein wenig _unterhalten_. Da lang!"

Gehorsam setzte Ceredrian sich in die angewiesene Richtung in Bewegung. Er sagte leise etwas, woraufhin die Trollin anzüglich grinste und ihn mit einem Schlag auf den Hintern zu höherem Tempo antrieb.

Mit ungläubigen Blicken verfolgten die anderen Nachtelfen das Geschehen. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, bis die beiden verschwunden waren und Deadlyone schließlich herausplatzte:

„Hat sie wirklich gesagt, sie will sich _unterhalten?_."

„Ja hat sie.", antwortete Easygoing und knurrte den Goblin an, der dem Druiden seinen Säbel in die Seite bohrte, damit er aufstand.

„Dann hoffe ich nur, dass Ceredrian seine schnelle Zunge einzusetzen weiß, bevor dieses Weib sie ihm abbeißt.", murrte der Schurke und ließ sich ebenso wie der Rest der Gruppe in etwas abführen, das andernorts vermutlich als Hundezwinger benutzt worden wäre. Es war nicht viel höher als ein stehender Goblin und so waren die Nachtelfen gezwungen, sich auf die Knie niederzulassen, um überhaupt durch die Tür zu kommen. Eine Tatsache, die von den umstehenden Wachen wortreich und hämisch kommentiert wurde.

„Macht´s euch nicht zu gemütlich.", grinste einer der Wärter. „Morgen ist wieder großer Kampftag, da werden wir dieses Etablissement für neue Gäste brauchen. Wünschen wohl zu ruhen, die Herrschaften."

Damit ließ er die Käfigtür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen und drehte einen vielfach verzahnten Metallschlüssel mehrmals im Schloss. Er rüttelte noch einmal an der Tür und schlenderte dann pfeifend von dannen.

Kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen, machte sich Deadlyone an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Der Schurke holte aus irgendwelchen geheimen Verstecken seiner Kleidung einige Drahtstücke hervor und versuchte damit, die Tür wieder zu öffnen. Einige Zeit später warf er fluchend die Überreste seines Werkzeugs in den Sand und ließ sich neben seinen Bruder fallen.

„Verdammte Ratten.", zischte er. „Allesamt Halsabschneider, aber von Schlössern verstehen sie etwas."

„Dann werden wir wohl eine Weile hier bleiben.", sagte Emanuelle, der man inzwischen den Knebel wieder abgenommen hatte. Die Gnomin gähnte zierlich und rollte sich dann in einer Ecke zusammen. Kurz darauf wurde ihr Atem gleichmäßiger und sie war eingeschlafen.

„Beneidenswert.", brummte Easygoing und schob sich selbst in eine einigermaßen bequeme Position.

Zwischen Gittern hindurch konnten er und die übrigen Nachtelfen beobachten, wie die sternenreiche Nacht heraufzog, die rußenden Fackeln in den Gassen entzündet und wieder gelöscht wurden und die Bewohner von Gadgetzan sich schließlich zur Ruhe begaben. Währenddessen blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig, als mit schmerzenden Knochen und knurrenden Mägen auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten und den Tag zu verfluchen, an dem sie auch nur einen Fuß in eine Goblinstadt gesetzt hatten.

-

„Du mich vermisst?", fragte Abumoaham. Der Magier hatte seine Robe abgelegt und stand nun in einem einfachen Hemd und wollenen Hosen hinter Magenta.

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Magenta leichthin. Sie war dabei ihre Habseligkeiten in ihren Rucksack zu stopfen und stellte fest, dass sich ihr Habe um etwa die dreifache Menge vervielfacht zu haben schien.

„Ich brauche eine größere Tasche", murrte sie und begann erneut, das Gepäck umzuschichten.

„Ich dich auch vermisst.", murmelte Abumoaham und legte Magenta die Hände auf die Schultern. Einen Moment lang war die Hexenmeisterin versucht sie abzuschütteln, doch dann drehte sie sich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer um und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Entschuldige.", sagte sie und legte die Arme um den Magier. „Ich bin einfach nur beunruhigt wegen dieser Schriftrolle. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass da mehr dahinter steckt."

„Wirklich?", erwiderte Abumoaham und zog Magenta an sich. Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Haar. „Weißt du, manchmal ich müde zu erleben all diese Abenteuer. Ich gemerkt, ich nicht wollen sein ohne dich. Und Buch mit Trolllegende mir gezeigt, ich vermissen Stranglethorn. Wenn diese Abenteuer vorbei, du dann kommen mit mir dorthin?"

„Für immer?", rutschte es Magenta heraus. Sie merkte, wie ihr Kopf heiß wurde und sie drückte Abumoaham schnell an sich, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Du bereit wärest, für immer mitzukommen?", beantwortete der Magier ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ich…"

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte noch so viele Pläne. Keine konkreten Pläne, nur eben das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dort draußen noch jede Menge Interessantes auf sie wartete. Andererseits war ein ruhigeres Leben, in dem einem nicht ständig irgendwelche Riesen, Monster und Drachen bedrohten, bestimmt nicht zu verachten. Sie könnten sich eine kleine Hütte am Strand bauen, abends die endlosen Strände entlang wandern, sich von Früchten und Fischen und ab und zu einem Stück selbst gefangenem Wild ernähren. Keiner würde ihre magischen Studien bemerken und sie könnte unbemerkt zu einer der mächtigsten…

„Wir könnten leben bei meine Stamm auf Insel Yoyomba."

Magentas Traum von einem Leben am Strand bekam einen gehörigen Knacks, als sie sich vorstellte, mit Kleidern aus Palmblättern und einem Knochen im Haar zwischen Dutzenden von schnatternden Trollfrauen zu sitzen und Schlangen abzuhäuten. Dazu würden unzählige, plärrende Trollkinder um sie herumlaufen, während die Männer sich irgendwo mit irgendwelchem Mojo berauschten. Ihr war, als würden zwei Stimmen in ihrer Brust darüber streiten.

_Du übertreibst_, redete sie sich selbst ein. _So schlimm würde es nicht sein._

_Aber was ist, wenn doch?_

_Aber ihr liebt euch doch, was können ein paar Trolle da schon ausmachen?_

_Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber…_

_Du kannst immer nur meckern, meckern, meckern._

_Tut mir leid._

_Jetzt sag ihm, dass du dich freust._

„Das klingt wirklich wunderbar.", sagte Magenta endlich und brachte ein halbwegs akzeptables Lächeln zustande. „Doch lass uns zuerst einmal sehen, wohin uns dieses Abenteuer noch verschlägt. Danach gehen wir dann nach Stranglethorn."

Abumoaham strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und strich Magenta eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete Magenta.

_Denke ich._

-

Abbefaria fuhr mit dem sicheren Gefühl beobachtet zu werden aus dem unruhigen Schlaf hoch, der ihn irgendwann wohl doch übermannt haben musste. Er zwang sich, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen, sondern drehte stattdessen langsam den Kopf zur Tür ihres Gefängnisses. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand sie offen und in ihrem Rahmen lehnte eine dem Druiden wohlbekannte Gestalt.

„Cere?" Abbefarias Stimme war ein nahezu lautloses Flüstern. Sein Hals war ausgetrocknet und fühlte sich rau an.

„Ja sicher.", antwortete sein Gegenüber und gähnte. „Wer wohl sonst würde hier einfach so hereinspaziert kommen im Besitz von dem hier?"

Der Priester hielt einen metallischen Gegenstand hoch und klimperte demonstrativ damit, bevor er ihn Abbefaria zuwarf. Der Druide fing den Schlüssel auf und erkannte ihn als denjenigen wieder, der ihnen gestern die Freiheit geraubt hatte.

„Woher hast du den?", wollte er wissen.

„War´n Geschenk.", nuschelte der Priester und gähnte wieder. „Los, weck die anderen und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Abbefaria betrachtete den anderen Nachtelfen genauer und mit jeder Einzelheit, die ihm seine nachtaktiven Augen offenbarten, wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Die Haare des Priesters waren zerzaust und hingen lose in unordentlichen Strähnen über seine Schultern herab. Seine Robe war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und wurde nur nachlässig von einem Gürtel um seine Hüften zusammen gehalten. Dort, wo die Haut des Priesters sichtbar war, zeigten sich Kratzer, Schnitte und etwas, das Abbefaria als Bisswunden identifizierte. Seine Schuhe fehlten; stattdessen trug ein einen großen Beutel bei sich, in dem es verdächtig nach dem Schaben von Metall auf Metall klang.

„Harte Nacht gehabt?", hörte Abbefaria sich fragen, ohne es verhindern zu können.

Ceredrian verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Könnte man so sagen."

„Sag bloß, diese Wildkatze hat dich geschafft.", brummte die Gestalt neben Abbefaria und Easygoing streckte sich genüsslich auf dem Rücken aus. „Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Cousin. Du solltest an deiner Kondition arbeiten. Dass du dich mal von einer Frau so fertig machen lässt…"

Der Priester schoss einen unergründlichen Blick auf den großen Druiden ab.

„Wer spricht denn von _einer_ Frau.", erwiderte er mit gekräuselten Lippen, drehte sich um und stapfte von dannen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Easygoing zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Also gut, er _hat_ mich beeindruckt. Ein bisschen. Aber wenn du ihm das sagst, bist du die längste Zeit mein Freund gewesen."

„Seit wann sind wir Freunde?", stichelte Abbefaria zurück und konnte die Erleichterung darüber, dass dieser Alptraum offensichtlich tatsächlich ein Ende hatte, nicht verbergen. Er und die anderen beeilten sich, dem Priester zu folgen, wobei Easygoing Emanuelle, die weiterhin tief und fest schlief, kurzerhand auf den Arm nahm. Als sie bei Ceredrian ankamen, hätte er die Gnomin jedoch fast fallen lassen. Der Priester war dabei den Sack auszuleeren, den er mitgebracht hatte. Vor seinen Füßen stapelten sich verschiedenartige Messer, zwei Bögen, eine wuchtige Armbrust sowie ein gutes Sortiment an Wurfsternen und eine stachelgespickte Keule.

„Was ist _das_?", verlieh Deadlyone der allgemeinen Verwirrung der Nachtelfen Ausdruck.

„Das sind Waffen, das sieht man doch.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Hier fang."

Geschickt fing Deadlyone den Dolch auf, den Ceredrian ihm zuwarf.

„Pass doch auf.", fauchte er. „Ich sehe selbst, dass das Waffen sind. Aber _woher_?"

„Sie waren ein Geschenk.", erwiderte der Priester ohne aufzusehen. „Von Shaol. Der Schlüssel war von Shadra. Wir sind fei, müssen Gadgetzan aber vor Sonnenaufgang verlassen."

„Und _das_?", beharrte der Schurke auf einer Antwort und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf etwas, das hinter Ceredrian stand. Das Etwas hob den breiten, gehörnten Kopf und grunzte zur Begrüßung. Vier Beine wie Baumstämme saßen an einem wuchtigen Leib, auf dessen Rücken ein Sattel geschnallt war. Es wirkte wie ein lebendig gewordenes Erdbeben und klang auch so, als es einen Schritt nach vorne macht, um mit gespitzten Lippen einen einsamen Grashalm abzurupfen.

„Das ist ein Kodo.", erklärte Ceredrian.

„Sag bloß, das war auch ein Geschenk.", sagte Easygoing verblüfft und betrachtete das Tier eingehend. „Ich habe von ihnen gehört. Sie leben in großen Herden auf den Grasebenen in Mulgore. Der Heimat der Tauren."

In der darauf entstehenden Stille hätte man ein Sandkorn fallen hören. Fragende Blicke richteten sich auf den Priester, der diese nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln beantwortete. Deadlyone klappte ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu, doch mehr als ein japsender, erstickt klingender Laut war nicht von dem Schurken zu hören. Easygoing hatte inzwischen beide Augenbrauen bis unter den Haaransatz hochgezogen und Abbefaria betrachtete höchst interessiert den Sand zu seinen Füßen.

Vermutlich hätte dieser Zustand noch eine Weile angedauert, wenn nicht plötzlich ein hohes Gähnen die Lautlosigkeit unterbrochen hätte. Emanuelle setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den blauen Augen. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und besah sich dann müde blinzelnd die Szene, die sich ihr bot. Ihr Blick blieb an dem riesigen Tier hängen, das wiederkäuend hinter ihren Freunden stand.

„Oh, ein Kodo.", murmelte sie und rutschte von Easygoings Arm. Die Gnomin trippelte an den zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Nachtelfen vorbei zu dem gigantischen Tier, dem sie gerade bis zur Kniescheibe reichte, und betrachtete es ausgiebig.

„Ich hab mir immer schon mal gewünscht auf einem zu reiten.", erklärte sie und sah strahlend zu Ceredrian auf. „Man hat mir erzählt, es wäre, als würde sich die Erde unter einem bewegen. Wie schnell ist so eins wohl?"

„ Ich weiß nicht genau.", antwortete Ceredrian ehrlich. „Aber Hustender Fisch sagte, es wäre ein _Renn_kodo."

„_Hustender Fisch_?", heulte Deadlyone auf und warf händeringend die Arme in die Luft. „Ich kriege die Bilder schon nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf und jetzt auch noch der Name. Erschießt mich bitte und weckt mich erst wieder, wenn wir in Feralas sind."

Allgemeines Gelächter war die Antwort auf diesen Ausbruch. Die Nachtelfen beluden das Kodo, setzten Emanuelle auf seinen Rücken und machten sich dann von den Wachen unbehelligt auf den Weg aus der Stadt in Richtung der Bergkette, die die tanarische Wüste von der Schimmernden Ebene trennte.

-

„Alle sein fertig?" Abumoaham blickt erwartungsvoll in die Runde, die sich vor dem Gasthaus eingefunden hatte.

Neben im stand Magenta, die es irgendwann doch noch geschafft hatte, ihre Habseligkeiten in ihren jetzt zum Bersten gefüllten Rucksack zupacken. Ganz zu unterst schlummerte der Foliant der Kabale. Sie hatte erwogen, Abumoaham von dem Buch zu erzählen, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegt. Er würde es vermutlich sowieso nicht verstehen.

Neben ihr ächzte Bladewarrior ebenfalls unter einer Ladung Gepäck. Der Krieger war wild entschlossen, mit den Dingen, die er den Murlocs abgenommen hatte, eine Menge Geld zu verdienen. Dass niemand für den kunstlosen Schund auch nur ein Kupferstück bezahlen würde, wollte er dabei ebenso wenig wahrhaben wie die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Dreizack auf seinem Rücken absolut lächerlich aussah. Sein Streit mit Risingsun darüber hatte etwa so ausgesehen:

"Warum trägst du einen Dreizack?"

„Es ist eine gute Waffe."

„Ja, eine _Stangen_waffe. Krieger sollten so etwas nicht tragen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil…" An diesem Punkt des Gesprächs hatte die Paladina zwar erwogen, mit dem Krieger weiter über Kraftübertragung, Hebelwirkung und Parieren sowie die Möglichkeit, ein Schild zu tragen, zu diskutieren, hatte es dann aber doch bei einem schlichten Augenrollen belassen, weswegen Bladewarrior jetzt ein bisschen aussah wie ein Murloc ehrenhalber. Nur ohne Schuppen und Rückenstacheln.

Risingsun schließlich trug außer ihrer Rüstung und ihren Waffen nichts und weigerte sich auch strikt, mit irgendjemandem außer Abumoaham zu reden. Dem Magier jedoch schenkte sie jetzt ein hinreißendes Lächeln und flötete: „Also meinetwegen können wir los."

„Dann ich jetzt beschwören Portal nach Ironforge."

Mit großen Gesten und absonderlich klingenden Formeln begann Abumoaham zwischen den Portalrunen, die er am Boden platziert hatte, hin und her zu laufen. Er machte dabei den Eindruck, einen höchst komplizierten Zauber zu wirken, der sein ganzes Können erforderte. Magenta lachte leise in sich hinein, wusste sie doch, dass die Portalmagie ihre Fähigkeiten zwar überstieg, das große Gehabe zur Beschwörung jedoch nicht nötig war. Das diente vermutlich nur dazu, die Bewohner von Southshore zu beeindrucken, die sich um den Dorfplatz herum versammelt hatten, um den Fremden bei der Abreise zuzusehen. Bei nicht wenigen von ihnen handelte es sich um junge Damen, von denen sich wiederum ein guter Teil mit Taschentüchern in allen Farben die Tränen abwischte, während sie hofften, dass Bladewarrior sich doch noch im letzten Moment dazu entscheiden würde, in der Küstenstadt zu verweilen.

Als das schimmernde Portal sich schließlich öffnete und den Anwesenden einen Blick auf die große Schmiede und die glühenden Hochöfen der Hauptstadt der Zwerge gewährte, war es jedoch der junge Krieger, der als Erster seine Sachen schulterte und durch die magische Öffnung trat. Risingsun salutierte noch einmal in Richtung des Magistrats, der diese Geste mit einem wohlwollenden Nickt quittierte, und trat dann ebenfalls die Reise nach Ironforge an. Magenta und Abumoaham gingen schließlich gemeinsam durch das Portal.

Für einen Moment war Magenta völlig orientierungslos. Farben und Formen wirbelten um sie herum und ein Druck lastete auf ihren Ohren, der sich erst nach mehrmaligem Schlucken wieder löste. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich die grüne, sanfte Hügellandschaft des Vorgebirges von Hillsbrad in die Halle der Mysterien von Ironforge verwandelt.

Magenta war gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt von der Schönheit und der Eleganz des Gebäudes. Die Wände waren aus ebenmäßigen Steinen errichtet, der Fußboden wies geheimnisvoll verschlungene Ornamente auf und die Säulen der Halle waren mit blauem Marmor verkleidet, der mit goldenen Verzierungen durchzogen war. An den Wänden führte eine breite Wendeltreppe in die höheren Gefilde, zu denen Nicht-Magier keinen Zutritt hatten. Staunend blieb die Hexenmeisterin stehen und betrachtete die verschwenderische Pracht, während die anderen bereits zielstrebig die Halle verließen.

Ein Magier in einer üppig verzierten Robe eilte auf die Hexenmeisterin zu.

„Macht den Weg frei!", rief er und wedelte mit den Armen. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach auf der Portalplattform stehen bleiben. Wisst Ihr, was wir hier für einen Verkehr haben? Magier aus allen Landesteilen teleportieren sich auf diesen einen Punkt und Ihr steht hier rum und haltet Maulaffen feil. Los los! Macht, dass Ihr da wegkommt!"

Magenta war versucht, aus reinem Trotz stehen zu bleiben, doch sie wusste, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Abumoaham hatte ihr erklärt, dass per Magiergesetz das Teleportieren nur zu ganz bestimmten Orten in den Hauptstädten gestattet war. Vor dem Erlass dieses Gesetzes hatte es offensichtlich zu viele Zwischenfälle gegeben, in denen Magier an Stellen aufgetaucht waren, an die sie nicht gehörten. Fremde Schlafzimmer und Schatzkammern zum Beispiel oder massive Wände. Das Gesetzt diente somit sowohl der Sicherheit der Magier wie auch der übrigen Bevölkerung. Trotzdem konnte Magenta nicht umhin, sich an dem arroganten Ton des fremden Magiers zu stören. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als wenn sie nicht auch in Begleitung eines Magiers hier erschienen wäre.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben warf Magenta ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken und wollte die Portalzone schon verlassen, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war so etwas wie ein blauer Lichtfunken, der etwa einen halben Meter vor ihr in der Luft schwirrte. Er glühte und funkelte und ließ kleinere Funken zur Erde schweben. Neugierig trat die Hexenmeisterin näher. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie die Magie hinter dem Funken spürte. Was immer das auch war, es bot Zugang zu einer unheimlichen Kraftquelle.

„Was macht Ihr denn da? _Weg_ sagte ich."

Die Stimme des fremden Magiers überschlug sich förmlich. Ärgerlich wendete sich Magenta zu ihm um, um ihm eine geharnischte Antwort zu verpassen, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Es war eine Art Summen, dass sich zu einem tosenden Brausen steigerte, in dem irgendwo ein Schrei zu hören war. Ein Schrei, der schneller näher kam.

„Was zum…", entfuhr es Magenta, als sie sich herumdrehte und den Funken betrachtete. Nur, dass der Funken jetzt kein Funken sondern ein ausgewachsenes, magische Leuchtfeuer war, aus dessen Mitte ein Schatten auf sie zuflog.

Magenta riss gerade noch rechtzeitig die Arme nach oben, da prallte bereits etwas gegen sie, das Tonnen zu wiegen schien. Sie wurde von der Wucht des Aufpralls nach hinten geschleudert, ihr Kopf schlug gegen die marmornen Steinplatten, so dass sie nur noch Sterne sah und etwas unglaublich Schweres lastete plötzlich auf ihrer Brust. Magenta, die sofort an eine Rückkehr des Teufelsjägers dachte, versuchte voller Panik, das Ding von sich runter zu schieben, als eine Stimme über ihr sagte:

„Aye, wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist."

Magenta blinzelte ungläubig. „Schakal?"

Das bärtige Gesicht des Zwergs zog sich grinsend in die Breite. „In voller Lebensgröße. War ein ziemlich holpriger Flug, dafür war die Landung weich. Wusste gar nicht, dass du jetzt unter die Magier gegangen bist."

„Bin ich auch nicht.", grunzte Magenta und schob den Zwerg entschlossen von sich runter. „Aber wo kommst du her? Ich dachte, du suchst im Ödland nach verschollenen Zwergen."

„Aye, und ich dachte, ihr sucht im Alteracgebirge nach verschollenen Büchern. So kann man sich irren. Aber ich bin dafür, wir bereden das bei etwas zu essen und einem ordentlichen Bier. Meine Kehle ist von dieser abscheulichen Art zu reisen schon ganz trocken."

„Halt, keine Bewegung!" Der hektische Magier, den Magenta nun schon zum wiederholten Male irgendwo in die tiefsten Kellegewölbe von Ironforge wünschte, richtete einen drohenden Zeigefinger auf Schakal. „Dies ist ein nicht angemeldeter Teleport. Meine Aufgabe ist es, alle Ankommenden zu katalogisieren. Und Ihr seid _nicht_ auf meiner Liste."

„Dann wird Euch das hier interessieren.", antwortete Schakal gelassen und zog eine gewichtig aussehende Pergamentrolle aus seinem Revers. Sie trug ein Siegel, das Magenta schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte. Es war ein Auge, unter dem drei Dolche zu Boden zeigten.

„D-d-das ist…", stotterte der Magier, der das Siegel ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Ein Brief vom Bürgermeister von Ambermill, Meistermagus zweiter Kategorie und Mitglied der Kirin Tor. Mit den besten Grüßen. Und er lässt ausrichten, dass sie dort oben ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Vielleicht solltet Ihr das Schreiben daher jemandem bringen, der wichtig genug ist, um irgendwas zu entscheiden."

„So-sofort.", stammelte der Magier mit bleichem Gesicht und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Kurz vor der Tür verschwand er mit einem _Plopp_ und von der anderen Seite der Tür war ein lautes Scheppern zu hören. Kopfschüttelnd sah Schakal ihm nach.

„Magier.", brummte er. „Was bin ich froh, dass ich endlich wieder zu hause bin."

„Wem sagst du das.", seufzte Magenta und gemeinsam machten sich daran, den Rest der Gruppe und ein gutes Wirtshaus zu finden. Immerhin gab es eine ganze Menge spannender Geschichten zu erzählen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**So. Reicht jetzt für dieses Mal. **

**Ich gebe zu, ich habe an dieser Stelle zwar noch weiter geschrieben, aber das sollte jetzt erstmal langen. Umso schneller kommt dann das nächste Kapitel.**

**Ich weiß übrigens nicht, wie´s euch beim Lesen ging, ich hatte beim Schreiben auf jeden Fall ne Menge Spaß. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich hier bald wieder.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Wenn jemand ne Methode weiß, wie ich „Pokerface" wieder aus meinem Kopf bekomme, kann sich ja mal ingame bei mir melden. Ich hätte es beim Schreiben vielleicht doch nicht ganz so oft hören sollen…**


	9. Vier Abschiede und ein Wiedersehen

**Vier Abschiede und ein Wiedersehen**

Das Licht in der Halle der Forscher war bereits gedämpft und die Türen der großen Bibliothek geschlossen, da nur selten jemand noch so spät nach Mitternacht auf der Suche nach Wissen Einlass begehrte. Einige Besucher jedoch zogen gerade diese abgeschiedenen Stunden des Tages vor, um ihren Geschäften nachzugehen. Eine von ihnen war eine gewisse, junge Hexenmeisterin, die, nachdem ihre Freunde die Hallen bereits mit neuen Anweisungen von Ausgrabungsleiter Stormpike verlassen hatten, noch geblieben war, um etwas mit einem anderen Zwerg zu bereden, was nicht unbedingt für alle Ohren gedacht war. In einer vor neugierigen Blicken geschützten Ecke der Bibliothek lag auf einem Tisch zwischen den beiden der verschimmelte Foliant, den Magenta den Murlocs abgenommen hatte. Im Schein eines vielarmigen Kerzenleuchters wippte die Hexenmeisterin ungeduldig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab, während ihr Gegenüber sich in Begeisterungshymnen erging.

„Das ist sagenhaft! Unglaublich! Fantastisch!" Krom Starkarms Augen leuchteten, während er die Seiten überflog. „Ihr ahnt ja gar nicht, was für einen Schatz Ihr da geborgen habt. Dieses Buch ist unbezahlbar."

„Nun, ich hätte es beinahe mit meinem Leben bezahlt.", bemerkte die Hexenmeisterin spitz. „Außerdem ist es nicht vollständig. Mir fehlt immer noch die zweite Hälfte."

„Warum seid Ihr dann hier?" Der Zwerg schien ernsthaft böse. „Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, Ihr müsst nach Tanaris gehen, um von dort aus die Spur weiter zu verfolgen."

„Wie hätte ich das schaffen sollen in der kurzen Zeit?", erwiderte Magenta entrüstet. Dieser Büchernarren schien seinen Verstand irgendwo zusammen mit ein paar alten Schriftrollen archiviert zu haben. „Außerdem sagt ich Euch doch, dass ich bereits einen Teufelsjäger beschworen habe. Ich weiß nur nicht so recht wie."

„Und Ihr könnt ihn auch nicht wieder zurückholen, nicht wahr?", vermutete Krom Starkarm. „Die Geschichte, die Ihr mir da aufgetischt habt, klingt alles andere als glaubhaft. Es müsste schon mit sehr eigenartigen Dingen zugehen, wenn jemand wie Ihr so mirnichtsdirnichts einen Teufelsjäger beschwören könnte. Aber andererseits…"

Krom Starkarm fasste Magenta genau ins Auge und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Was?", murrte die Hexenmeisterin und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr doch ein wenig Talent für die schwarze Kunst. Ich meine, Ihr seht aus wie ein Bauerntrampel in einer teuren Robe, aber vielleicht ist das ganz gut so. Junge Damen, die sich ganz in schwarz kleiden und nachts nackt mit einem Besen um irgendwelche Feuer herum tanzen, haben zwar einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert, aber meist keine besonders große Zukunft als Hexe. Ihr hingegen könntet es tatsächlich zu etwas bringen. Aber nur, wenn Ihr auch den zweiten Teil des Buches beschafft."

Magenta wusste nicht recht, ob sich jetzt beleidigt oder geschmeichelt sein sollte. Sie beschloss, weder noch zu sein und bat Krom Starkarm stattdessen um eine Karte.

„Immerhin war ich noch nicht sehr viel in Kalimdor unterwegs. Woher soll ich wissen, wo ich suchen muss."

„Eine gute Idee. Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo noch eine recht handliche Ausgabe. Wartet hier."

Krom Starkarm machte sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und kam mit einer ledernen Kartenhülle zurück. In das abgegriffene Material waren die Buchstaben T.B. eingraviert.

„Das hier könnte Euch vielleicht helfen.", erklärte der Zwerg, öffnete die Hülle und entnahm ihr eine vergilbte Karte. Er entrollte sie auf dem Tisch, wofür er erst mehrere Bierkrüge und den Kerzenleuchter beiseite räumen musste, damit das Schriftstück genug Platz fand. Mit den kurzen Fingern strich er über das Pergament und erklärte Magenta die Karte.

„Seht Ihr, Tanaris liegt hier im Südosten des Kontinents. Die Strömungen um den Maelstrom herum müssen wirklich ein eigenartiges Spiel getrieben haben, um die anderen Hälfte des Folianten ausgerechnet dort an Land zu spülen. Von der Küste aus gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten. Entweder ist der fehlende Teil des Folianten irgendwo in den südlichen Teil des Landstrichs verschlagen worden und harrt jetzt unter einer großen Menge Sand darauf, dass es irgendjemand ausbuddelt. Aber Tanaris wird von Goblins beherrscht. Wenn es aus dem vielen Sand da irgendetwas rauszusieben gab, das etwas wert war, so haben sie es inzwischen gefunden und längst weiterverkauft. Dann allerdings hätten wir von dem Manuskript hören müssen, weswegen das wohl ausgeschlossen ist. Im Westen geht Tanaris in den Ungoro-Krater über. Eine ursprüngliche, wilde Dschungellandschaft, deren Vegetation fast ebenso tödlich ist wie all das Viehzeug, was darin haust. Allerdings gibt es dort keine Siedlungen, wenn man mal von ein paar einsamen Forschungsstätten absieht. Wer also hätte das Schriftstück dorthin mitnehmen sollen? Bleibt nur noch der Weg in den Norden, wo sich die schimmernde Ebene ausbreitet. Einstmals hat sich am Rande von Tanaris ein riesiger See befunden. Gespeist aus unzähligen Quellen haben sich seine Wasser eine breite Bahn durch das Land bis zum westlichen Meer gegraben. Heute nennt man die Gebiete, durch die er geflossen ist, Feralas und Tausend Nadeln und das, was von dem See übrig geblieben ist, bildete eine staubige, salzverkrustete, endlose Ebene in der es von hungrigen Riesenbasilisken, giftigen Skorpiden, beißwütigen Schildkröten und aasfressenden Geiern nur so wimmelte. Ich würde sagen, das ist der Ort, an dem Ihr Eure Suche fortsetzen müsst."

„Klingt ja amüsant.", murmelte Magenta und starrte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Karte. Das runde Areal am Rande der Würste sah nicht besonders groß aus und fiel lediglich durch seine helle Farbe auf der Karte ins Auge. Andererseits war die Karte klein und selbst Stormwind war darauf nicht größer als ein Damennagel. Sie blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft langsam entweichen.

„Also gut.", sagte sie schließlich mit entschlossenem Ton. „Machen wir uns auf in die Schimmernde Ebene."

-

Emanuelle und die Nachtelfen zogen auf der endlosen Ebene vorbei an aufgegebenen Ausgrabungsstätten, verfallenen Siedlungen und sogar an etwas, das aussah wie ein Schiffswrack, während sie immer weiter in Richtung Westen gingen. Sie kamen gut voran, woran das Kodo einen guten Anteil hatte, da es doch geduldig alles trug und ertrug, was man ihm auf den Rücken setzte. Trotzdem schien die jenseitige Bergkette, die die Grenze zu Tausend Nadeln darstellte, nicht näher zu kommen. Seit Stunden wanderten sie schon unter dem bleichen Himmel, an dem eine noch bleichere Sonne hing, umher und die Stimmung befand sich auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt.

„An dem Schrotteil da sind wir schon dreimal vorbeigekommen.", nörgelte Deadlyone. „Wir laufen im Kreis."

„Blödsinn.", schnaubte Easygoing, der es bis dahin abgelehnt hatte, sich wie die anderen mit einem Ritt auf dem Kodo abzuwechseln. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Ja, aber nicht wohin du gehst.", konterte der Schurke, woraufhin sein Bruder zu ihm herumfuhr, um ihm eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen.

„Aber, aber.", zwitscherte Emanuelle vom Rücken des Kodos herunter. „Wir wollen uns doch nicht um der Frage des _Quo vadis_ willen die Köpfe einschlagen. Wo es hier doch so viel Schönes zu sehen gibt."

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, wiederholte sich, was sich in den letzten Stunden schon Dutzende von Malen abgespielt hatte. Die Gnomin bekam einen starren Blick, die Spitzen ihrer Zöpfe vibrierten wie eine ausschlagende Wünschelrute und einen Augenblick später sprang sie mit einem Jubelschrei vom Rücken des Kodos. Als sie zurückkam, trug sie in der Hand etwas, das vermutlich nur Ingenieure verstanden und das Namen wie _extrapolierende Bremsschalenmuffe _oder_ flinchgedrosselter_ _Hyperkondensator_ oder auch nur _surrendes, bronzenes Dingsda_ hießen und laut Emanuelle Aussage _unheimlich wertvoll_ waren. Keiner der Nachtelfen machte noch einmal den Fehler zu fragen, wofür genau diese Dinge denn nützlich waren, nachdem der unglückliche Abbefaria für seine Neugier bereits mit einem halbstündigen Vortrag über Viertelquantenmechanik bestraft worden war. Jetzt durfte Emanuelle einsammeln, wonach ihr Gnomenherz begehrte, so dass das Kodo inzwischen ein wenig einem wandernden Schrotthaufen ähnelte. Das Tier schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören und setzte unumwunden einen riesigen Fuß vor den anderen und ließ sich von Emanuelle zwischen den Ohren kraulen.

„Ich frage mich, wie groß dieses Gebiet wohl ist.", murmelte Abbefaria während einer der wenigen Ruhepausen, die sie sich gönnten. „Wenn wir nicht bald Fortschritte machen, ist es vielleicht zu spät, wenn wir in Feralas ankommen."

„Oh-oh." Emanuelle blickte von dem Gerät, in dessen Inneren sie gerade herumstocherte, auf den Boden neben dem Kodo. Dort steckte ein vertrockneter Holzstab im Sand, halb verdeckt von etwas, das wohl einmal eine Pflanze gewesen war. „Ich glaube, wir sollten hier weggehen."

„Warum?", knurrte Easygoing. „Dieser Fleck dieser verdammten Salzwüste ist ebenso gut wie jeder andere."

„Ja aber wir stehen auf der Straße." Erklärend wies die Gnomin auf einen weiteren Holzpfahl, der einige Meter entfernt im Boden steckte. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass die beiden Pfähle irgendeine Bedeutung geschweige denn einen Zusammenhang hatten. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand sie tatsächlich absichtlich in den Boden gerammt zu haben schien.

„Ja genau, eine Straße.", entgegnete Deadlyone augenrollend. „Dann gehören die beiden Stecken dahinten wohl auch dazu. Und die dort vor uns auch, nicht wahr? Eine Straße ist ja schließlich auch genau das, was diese Gegend bitter nötig hat."

„Ihr habt es verstanden!", jubelte Emanuelle, an der der Sarkasmus des Schurken abperlte wie Nieselregen von einer gut geölten Wachshaut. „Also los, runter von der Straße."

Die Gnomin trieb das Kodo mit einigen kräftigen Tritten gegen die dicke Rückenhaut um einige Stampfer nach vorne, so dass es sich nicht mehr im Bereich zwischen den Pfählen befand. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln folgte Ceredrian ihr und auch Abbefaria hielt es für besser, dem Rat der Gnomin zu folgen. Easygoing murmelte etwas, drehte der Gruppe den Rücken zu und setzte sich dann wieder in Richtung der langsam gen Horizont sinkenden Sonne in Bewegung. Ein wenig zu beiläufig steuerte er dabei einen Weg an, der ihn nicht mehr zwischen den scheinbar über die gesamte Ebene verteilten Stecken hindurchführte.

Deadlyone machte hinter Emanuelles Rücken eine unflätige Geste und trottete dann mit stoischer Miene hinter den anderen her, wobei er darauf achtete auf dieser so genannten _Straße_ zu bleiben. Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht sagen lassen, wo er lang gehen durfte und wo nicht. Missgelaunt setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und haderte mit der Welt. Diese verdammte Reise war ein verdammt schwachsinniges Unternehmen. Nicht nur dass niemand ihn ernst nahm, er wurde auch noch ignoriert. Es hasste es, ignoriert zu werden.

Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß nach einem Stein und beobachtete, wie er über den flachen Boden mehrere Meter noch vorn getragen wurde, bis er gegen einen dieser dämlichen Holzpfähle prallte. Es juckten den Schurken in den Fingern, seinen Zorn an dem Pfosten auszulassen, aber andererseits: Wen würde das stören? Es war langweilig, etwas kaputt zu machen, wenn sich niemand darüber ärgerte. Das war, als würde man etwas stehlen, das niemandem gehörte. Es war einfach keine Herausforderung. Und zu allem Überfluss hörte er irgendwo hinter sich auch noch das Grollen eines heranrollenden Gewitters.

„Na prima…gelangweilt _und_ nass. Das hätte ich auch zu hause haben können.", brummte der Schurke und stapfte unablässig vor sich hin schimpfend weiter.

Auch Abbefaria hörte das leise Rumoren in der Luft, das von überall zugleich zu kommen schien. Er richtete den Blick auf den wolkenlosen Himmel und runzelte die Stirn. Suchend glitt sein Blick über den Horizont, doch auch dort konnte er nichts erkennen, das auf eine Wetteränderung hindeutete. Auch fehlte die trügerische Ruhe, die Anspannung, die einem Gewitter normalerweise vorausging. Es war einfach nur normal still, wenn man einmal vom Kreischen des Geiers absah, der über ihnen hoffnungsvolle Kreise zog. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Der Druide wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um die andere zu fragen, ob sie das Geräusch auch hörten, als Easygoing plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Seid mal leise.", rief er und drehte die langen Ohren lauschend in den Wind. Das eigenartige Grollen wurde nun mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick lauter. Es war ein eigenartiges Geräusch, etwas, das nicht natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein schien. Ein heulendes Tosen, durchdrungen von einem Klopfen und Hämmern und dem Pfeifen schnell verdrängter Luft. Fast so als würde etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit…

„VORSICHT!" Emanuelles Schrei gellte in Abbefarias Ohren und ließ den Druiden herumfahren. Er konnte abgesehen von dem mittlerweile infernalischen Lärm nichts erkennen, das die Aufregung der Gnomin rechtfertigte, denn das Kodo beanspruchte den größten Teil seines Gesichtfeldes. Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat er neben das Tier und erstarrte.

Etwas, das in eine riesige Staubwolke gehüllt war, bewegte sich in rasendem Tempo über die Ebene und genau auf den vor sich hin trottenden Deadlyone zu. Der Schurke schien aus irgendeinem Grund die Gefahr noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber als er jetzt seine rufenden und winkenden Freunde sah, schien er endlich zu begreifen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich herum und sah ein rotes, grinsenden Gesicht auf sich zu rasen. Ohne die geringste Chance, diesem Gesicht noch auszuweichen, tat er das Einzige, was ihm noch zu tun übrig blieb: Er warf sich in den Sand und bedeckte den Kopf mit den Händen, so als hätte das noch irgendeinen Nutzen gegen die gewaltige Kraft, die ihn in diesem Moment erfasste.

Es krachte und knallte, irgendjemand schrie, ein Aufheulen von etwas, das weder Mensch noch Tier war, wurde gefolgt von einem hohen Pfeifen, einem Scheppern und dem Kreischen sich verbiegenden Metalls. Die Staubwolke türmte sich meterhoch auf und wurde schließlich von einer gewaltigen Explosion in alle Winde geblasen. Etwas sehr großes, rotes, Grinsendes flog in hohem Bogen davon und dann begann es Schrott zu regnen.

Mit einem Stöhnen fasste Abbefaria sich an den dröhnenden Schädel. Als ihn die Explosion von den Füßen gefegt hatte, war dem Druiden keine Zeit geblieben, seinen Sturz abzufangen und so war er höchst unsanft mit diesem dafür ungeeigneten Teil seines Körpers auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen. In seinen Ohren war lediglich ein hohes Pfeifen zu hören, das erst allmählich wieder von den Geräuschen aus seiner Umgebung ersetzt wurde. Einige dieser Geräusche gehörten zu einem sirrenden Metallteil, das nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm im Boden steckte. Der wesentlich größere Teil der Geräusche setzten sich jedoch aus zwei keifenden Stimmen zusammen, von denen er keine kannte, deren Stimmlage jedoch darauf schließlich ließ, dass es sich um einen Gnom und um einen Goblin handelte. Um einen sehr aufgebrachten Gnom und einen fuchsteufelswütenden Goblin.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", zeterte der Gnom, dessen Kleider überall Brandspuren aufwiesen. In seiner Hand hielt er etwas, das einmal rund gewesen und irgendwo befestigt gewesen sein musste. Jetzt war es eckig und mehrere lose Drähte und Schrauben hingen davon herab.

„WAS?", zeterte der Goblin, dem eine zerbrochene Brille quer auf der Stirn saß. „Wer hat denn versucht mich abzudrängen?"

„Abzudrängen?", sprudelte der Gnom hervor. „Als wenn ich das nötig hätte bei deiner lahmen Ente. Du bist der schlechteste Rennfahrer, den ich kenne."

„Deine Mutter ist der schlechteste Rennfahrer."

„Lass gefälligst meine Mutter da raus. Aber wo du schon von ihr sprichst, selbst meine Mutter hätte einen besseren Rennwagen bauen können als du."

„Und meine wäre besser gefahren als du. So ein selten dämliches Bremsmanöver."

„Wenn du Zherin nicht davon abgehalten hättest, die Strecke endlich mal von den grässlichen Basilisken zu säubern, hätte ich diesem Vieh ja gar nicht ausweichen müssen."

„Ausweichen? Das nennst du _ausweichen_? Wenn du ausweichen willst, dann weich dem hier aus."

Mit der geballten Faust hieb der Goblin dem Gnom mitten auf die Nase. Der wiederum zögerte nicht lange und boxte den Goblin seinerseits zurück und im nächsten Moment war eine kräftige Rauferei im Gange. Ein Rauferei, die schlagartig beendet wurde, als sich Easygoing mit drohendem Knurren vor den beiden Gestalten aufbaute.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fauchte er und griff sich kurzerhand den Goblin. Er hielt die grünhäutige Gestalt nahe vor sein Gesicht und grollte: „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, wer Ihr seid und warum Ihr uns angegriffen habt, sonst…"

„Hey, lasst ihn sofort wieder runter!" Der Gnom, der dem Goblin eben noch an den Kragen gewollt hatte, sah jetzt entrüstet zu dem Nachtelfen auf. „Na los, wird´s bald? Sonst hol ich mir eine Leiter und dann kannst du was erleben, du langohriger Hinterwäldler."

In diesem Moment erklang ein lautes Husten von irgendwo zwischen den rauchenden Schrotteilen und eine heisere Stimme verkündete: „Nein, mir ist nicht passiert. Danke der Nachfrage. Aber kann mir mal jemand hier raushelfen?"

Verblüfft sahen sich der Goblin und der Gnom an.

„Der Basilisk spricht?", fand der Gnom als erstes die Sprache wieder. „Das muss ich mir ansehen."

„Sag ihm, er bekommt es mit mir zu tun, wenn ich hier runter bin.", schrie der Goblin ihm nach und begann erfolglos nach Easygoings Kopf zu treten. Der Druide verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse und ließ die grüne Gestalt kurzerhand fallen.

„Wurde auch Zeit.", schimpfte der Goblin, rappelte sich auf und jagte seinem gnomischen Kollegen nach. Beinahe gleichzeitig gelangten die beiden Bruchpiloten zu dem rauchenden Schrotthaufen.

Zwischen verbogenen Metallteilen, zerbrochenen Armaturen und gesplitterten Holzbalken steckte ein etwas derangiert aussehender, aber ansonsten unverletzter Deadlyone. Der Nachtelf hatte es allerdings irgendwie fertig gebracht, sich so zwischen den Trümmern zu verkeilen, dass er sich alleine nicht mehr daraus befreien konnte. Wütend funkelte er die beiden Rennfahrer an.

„Wenn ich hier heraus bin, könnt ihr meinen beiden Freunden ‚Guten Tag' sagen. Ihre Namen sind Blut und Schmerzen."

„Ha.", machte der Gnom und würdigte Deadlyone keines Blickes mehr. Stattdessen begann er wahllos an den Trümmern herumzuzerren.

„Alles kaputt.", lamentierte er. „Der ganze Rahmen ist vollkommen verzogen, die Nockenwelle hinüber und der Tank hat etwa dreitausend Löcher. Die Brassbolts werden mich umbringen, wenn sie das sehen. Mehrere Wochen Arbeit für die Katz."

Der Goblin, der neben ihm stand, hob eines der Schrotteile vom Boden auf, betrachtete es genauer und ließ es dann mit einem gequälten Laut wieder fallen. „Du hast gut jammern. Von deinem Fahrzeug _ist_ wenigstens noch etwas übrig. Von meinem ist nicht eine Spur zu sehen. Wie soll ich meinem Boss erklären, dass ich den Wagen einfach verloren habe. Er wird mich vierteilen und Keilriemen aus meinen Gedärmen machen."

„Sag ihm doch einfach, es wäre explodiert so wie die letzten drei Exemplare.", giftete der Gnom.

„Womit sie sich immer noch weiter fortbewegt hätten als der Schrott, den ihr zusammengepfuscht habt.", gab der Goblin patzig zurück.

„RUHE JETZT!", brüllte Easygoing. Der Druide bot in seiner Wut einen derart furchterregenden Anblick, dass Gnom und Goblin gleichermaßen den Mund schlossen und ihn aus großen Augen ansahen. Knurrend schob der Nachtelf die beiden Knirpse aus dem Weg und machte sich an dem Trümmerhaufen zu schaffen. Kurz darauf stand sein Bruder wieder neben ihm und außer ein paar Schrammen schien er tatsächlich keinerlei Verletzungen zu haben.

„Ich möchte ihnen wehtun.", knurrte der Schurke und griff nach seinen Dolchen.

„Antrag abgelehnt.", erwiderte Easygoing. „Zuerst werden sie uns zeigen, wie man aus dieser elenden Ebene herauskommt. Danach kannst du machen, was du willst."

„Das wäre aber nicht gerecht.", mischte sich nun Emanuelle ein. Die Gnomin drängte sich an dem Druiden vorbei und blieb mit einem strahlenden Lächeln vor den beiden Rennfahrern stehen. „Nehmt ihn nicht zu ernst. Er ist ein oller Brummbart, aber eigentlich ganz lieb. Und schließlich könnt Ihr ja nichts dafür, wenn der doofe Schurke einfach so auf der Straße rumläuft. Mein Name ist übrigens Emanuelle Fizzlebolt-Shakletrunks. Ich und meine Freunde sind auf dem Weg nach Feralas um das Verbrannte Tal zu retten, das von den Harpyien überrannt wurde, und eigentlich wollten wir durch das Brachland reisen, aber mein Transporter hat nicht funktioniert und dann wurden wir in Gadgetzan gefangen genommen, aber jetzt sind wir wieder frei, nur laufen wir hier schon seit Stunden im Kreis und kommen einfach nicht vorwärts, weswegen es riesig nett wäre, wenn Ihr uns einen Weg zeigen würdet, wie wir hier rauskommen. Vielen Dank!"

Deadlyone sah Easygoing an. „Hat sie eigentlich zwischendurch Luft geholt?"

Der Druide zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Bei dem Teil, wo sie mich _lieb_ nannte, hab ich aufgehört zuzuhören."

Die Reaktionen auf Emanuelle Vortrag waren höchst geteilt. Während der Goblin anhub, ihre Bitte vom Fleck weg abzulehnen, hellte sich die Miene des Gnoms schlagartig auf.

„Sagtet Ihr _Fizzlebolt_? Sagt bloß, Ihr seid mit _dem_ Fizzlebolt verwandt. Man glaubt es ja nicht. Eine so steile Karriere hat es in der Welt der Gnome selten gegeben. Vom einfachen Mechagnom zum Hauptfeldwebel in nur drei Jahren. Unglaublich!"

„Er ist mein Patenonkel.", erklärte Emanuelle und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Von ihm hab ich meinen ersten Schraubenschlüssel zum Geburtstag bekommen."

„Es ist mir eine große Ehre.", sagte der Gnom und verbeugte sich tief. „Mein Name ist übrigens William Bracketgrind. Ihr könnt einfach Billy zu mir sagen."

„Fein Billy.", lächelte Emanuelle. „Könnt Ihr uns nun helfen?"

„Es ist mir eine Freunde einer so berühmten und noch dazu charmanten Dame helfen zu können.", verkündete der Gnom und warf sich in die Brust. „Kommt, ich bringe Euch zur Illusionen-Rennbahn. Dort werden ich und meine Kollegen mit Hochdruck daran arbeiten, Euch so schnell wie möglich an Euer Ziel zu bringen. Feralas sagtet Ihr? Nun, das ist noch eine weite Reise. Aber ich bin sicher, uns fällt da etwas ein."

„Und ich bin sicher, es wird mir nicht gefallen.", brummte Easygoing, während sie sich daran machten, die Überreste des gnomischen Rennwagens hinter das Kodo zu spannen. Das Tier grunzte nur kurz und setzte sich dann gehorsam in Richtung der Rennbahn in Bewegung.

-

„Sind wir reisefertig?" Risingsun ließ ihren Blick über das aufgereihte Gepäck und seine Besitzer streifen. „Ihr wisst, dass ihr auf dem Greifen nicht zu viel Ballast mitnehmen könnt."

„Ja wissen wir.", antwortete Magenta augenrollend. Die Hexenmeisterin hatte die Schultern hochgezogen und rieb sich die Hände, während sie ihren weißen Atem dagegen blies. Die Temperaturen vor den Toren von Ironforge behagten ihr immer noch nicht. „Wolltest du nicht schon weg sein? Früher Vogel und so."

Als Risingsun ihnen gestern die zugegebenermaßen etwas überraschende Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie allein den von Ausgrabungsleiter Stormpike übersetzten Brief zurück nach Southshore bringen wollte, hatte Magenta innerlich aufgejubelt. Es hatte sie dabei noch nicht einmal gestört, dass die Paladina damit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen hatte und sie den Rest des Abends damit verbracht hatten, auf das Wohl der _wunderschönen und tapferen jungen Frau _zu trinken. Sie hatte andere Sorgen gehabt.

Doch jetzt, wo sie hier in dieser Lausekälte herumstehen und warten musste, kam die alte Ungeduld wieder durch. Warum nur hatte sie sich überreden lassen, Risingsun zu verabschieden? Schließlich waren Schakal und Bladewarrior auch nicht erschienen. Zähneklappernd drängte sie sich enger an Abumoaham.

„Du wissen, du das nicht tun müssen.", sagte der Magier zu der Paladina, die noch einmal die Sattelgurte überprüfte. Er legte fürsorglich einen Arm um Magenta um sie zu wärmen. „Niemand dich macht verantwortlich für was geschehen ist."

„Irgendjemand muss es ja machen.", sagte Risingsun und schlug bescheiden die Augen nieder. „Vielleicht ist diese Reise eine kleine Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass ich meine Pflichten vergessen habe. Wir Paladine kämpfen für die Schwachen und für das Gute in dieser Welt. Wir bringen den Mutlosen Hoffnung und den Verlorenen neuen Glauben. Ich habe diese Dinge nicht zuletzt aus reiner Selbstsucht vernachlässigt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich Buße tue für diese Verbrechen."

_Wenn sie noch weiter redet, muss ich mich übergeben_, nölte eine Stimme in Magenta Kopf und die Hexenmeisterin sandte ein mentales Nicken an den Wichtel. Doch Risingsun schien weder Mitleid mit Pizkol noch mit Magentas blaugefrorenen Zehen zu haben.

„Und ihr habt Ausgrabungsleiter Stormpike gehört: Irgendetwas geht dort im Alteracgebirge vor und der Brief scheint es ja zu bestätigen. Es gibt einen Kult dort oben, der versucht die Menschen mit lockenden Versprechungen von Macht und Reichtum auf seine Seite zu bringen. Ich werde die Drahtzieher dieser Organisation finden und sie unschädlich machen…oder bei dem Versuch sterben."

_Wie rührend, ich heul gleich._

_Ruhe jetzt, Pizkol!_

„Dieser Nagaz und die Kultisten des Dunklen Strangs werden den Tag noch bereuen, an dem sie auch nur einen Fuß in das Alteracgebirge gesetzt haben."

Risingsun schien ihre Rede nun endgültig beendet zu haben und trat neben ihr prächtiges Streitross. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang sie sich in den Sattel und ergriff die Zügel. Abumoaham ließ Magenta los und trat neben das Pferd. Er legte seine Hand auf Risingsuns eisernen Handschuh und sah besorgt zu der Paladina empor.

„Wir dich vermissen werden. Du gut Acht geben auf dich. Ich schon einmal musste retten Magenta vor diesen Kultisten. Du nicht haben solchen Freund bei dir. Du wollen, ich noch einmal versuchen zu finden Bladewarrior? Er bestimmt kommen will mit dir."

„Deine Sorge rührt mich wirklich.", antwortete Risingsun. Sie zog ihren Handschuh aus und ergriff nun ihrerseits die Hand des Magiers. „Ich habe dich als Kampfgefährten sehr schätzen gelernt und ich wünsche dir und Magenta wirklich von ganzem Herzen alles Gute. Ihr seid ein so wunderbares Paar. Hilf ihr, endlich von diesen Dämonen loszukommen, damit ihr ein langes und friedvolles Leben zusammen haben könnt."

„Das ich werden tun.", versprach Abumoaham. Er drückte die Hand der Paladina noch einmal, dann wendete Risingsun ihr Pferd und machte sich in einer Wolke aufstiebenden Schnees auf den langen Weg zurück zu Magistrat Maleb.

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern sah Magenta ihr nach und war genau in der richtigen Stimmung um mit etwas zu werfen. Pferdedung wäre keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Wie konnte dieses Weib es nur wagen, ihr alles Gute zu wünschen? Und dabei vermutlich auch noch jedes Wort ernst zu meinen. Magenta hatte keine Ahnung, was mit der Paladina vorgegangen war, als sie sich am gestrigen Tag von den Reisegefährten zurückzog um sich mit einem ihrer Lehrmeister zu treffen, aber es hatte Risingsun irgendwie verändert. Sie war seitdem so…nett. Ja, das war wohl das Wort, das es beschrieb. Widerwärtig nett und unerträglich freundlich. Als hätte sie plötzlich ihre Heilige Seite entdeckt oder was auch immer. Nun, Magenta konnte es egal sein. Die Paladina war weg und das war immerhin ein Grund zur Freude.

Unter lautem Rüstungsklappern eilte jemand auf Magenta und Abumoaham zu und fragte nach Luft schnappend: „Komme ich zu spät?"

Die Hexenmeisterin drehte sich zu Bladewarrior herum um ihm zu erklären, dass er tatsächlich gerade eine höchst schmalzige Verabschiedung verpasst hatte, doch der Satz blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Völlig entgeistert glitt ihr Blick an dem Krieger hinauf und hinunter, bis sie es schließlich fertig brachte, einen halbwegs sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren.

„Woher hast du das alles?", platzte sie heraus und wedelte diffus mit den Händen herum.

Der Krieger blickte an sich herab und strich ein wenig stolz über die neue, glänzende Rüstung die sich über seinem muskulösen Brustkorb spannte. Seine Hände steckten in festen Kampfhandschuhen, die Beinkleider schienen aus reinem Silber gefertigt und über seinen Schultern lag ein Umhang aus purpurrotem Samt. In der üppig verzierten Scheide an seinem Gürtel schließlich steckte ein anderthalb Armlängen messenden Breitschwert mit einer fein ziselierten Parierstange und einem goldenen Knauf, der von einem riesigen Rubin geschmückt wurde. Diese Ausrüstung musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben.

„Ich habe…gehandelt.", sagte Bladewarrior. „Ihr wisst doch, dese ganzen Sachen von den Murlocs. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der sie kaufen wollte."

„Was? Wen?" Magenta war immer noch fassungslos. „Wer in aller Welt sollte so dumm…ich meine wer sollte an so etwas interessiert sein?"

Bladewarrior kratzte sich am Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Seinen Namen hat er nicht genannt. Aber er hat mir eine Menge Gold dafür geboten. Hat irgendetwas von einem Forschungsprojekt gemurmelt."

„Ein Gnom also?"

„Ich glaube, das ist ausgeschlossen. Er war nämlich so an die zwei Meter groß. Am ehesten würde ich auf einen Nachtelfen tippen. Wenn er nicht diese Kapuze aufgehabt hätte…"

Magenta ignorierte das leise Kribbeln, dass das Wort _Nachtelf_ durch ihren Bauch schickt und sah Bladewarrior streng an. „Du verkaufst also einem zwei Meter großen Unbekannten mit einer Kapuze völlig wertlosen Schrott zu einem Wucherpreis und _fragst_ nicht einmal, was er damit vorhat?"

„Das ihn ja eigentlich auch nichts angehen.", versuchte Abumoaham zu vermitteln. „Du nicht sollten herumhacken so viel auf ihm. Er gemacht gutes Geschäft, gekauft phantastische Rüstung und gutes Schwert. Warum also du so feindselig?"

„Oh ja prima. Jetzt bin ich wieder an allem schuld.", schnaubte Magenta. „Ich werde mich jetzt von Schakal verabschieden und dann gehen wir. Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass er beschlossen hat hier zu bleiben."

Damit stapfte die Hexenmeisterin durch den Schnee zurück nach Ironforge und ließ die beiden Männer zurück, die sich darin ergingen weiter Bladewarriors neue Rüstung zu bestaunen. Mit Befriedigung hörte sie noch, wie Abumoaham sagte: „Und du hast wirklich ausgegeben _alles _Gold?", dann wurde sie von den steinernen Mauern der Stadt gegen den rauen Wind und die lauernde Kälte abgeschirmt. Sie suchte nach Schakal und fand ihn kurz darauf Pfeife schmauchend in der Nähe der Bank, wo er auf einem leeren Bierfass hockte und die Vorbeieilenden beobachtete.

„Ah, Magenta.", rief er und winkte. „Alles fertig für die große Reise?"

„Jaaa.", antwortete Magenta gedehnt und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Eine Weile betrachtete sie ebenfalls das bunte Treiben im Handelsviertel, dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und fragte: „Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

Der Zwerg nahm seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und sah die Hexenmeisterin streng an „Aye. Wie oft wollen wir das denn jetzt noch durchkauen? Ich bleibe hier und damit basta. Wenn ihr in irgendwelche elenden Sümpfe reisen müsst, meinetwegen, aber ohne mich. Ich denke, ich habe mir eine Ruhepause mehr als verdient."

„Und was ist mit Emanuelle. Willst du sie nicht auch retten?", versuchte Magenta an Schakals Ehrgefühl zu appellieren.

„Oh ich glaube, diese kleine Lady kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.", lachte Schakal und steckte die Pfeife wieder in den Mund. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr sie in Theramore beim Teetrinken mit Miss Proudmoore wieder findet. Ich habe übrigens noch etwas für dich."

Schakal griff neben das Fass und zog einen Sack hervor, in dem es verdächtig zappelte und fauchte. Der Zwerg langte hinein und zog eine kleine, weiße Katze hervor. Sie war fast noch ein Baby und maunzte jämmerlich, als sie so an ihrem Nackenfell gehalten wurde.

„Oh ist die süß…" Magentas Stimme kletterte automatisch einige Tonlagen nach oben, als sie das Kätzchen an sich nahm und auf ihren Schoß setzte. Das Tier hörte augenblicklich auf zu maunzen und begann unter Magentas streichelnden Händen ihre Robe mit den winzigen Krallen zu zerzupfen. Schließlich rollte es sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich den kugeligen Bauch kraulen.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir.", sagte Magenta und fuhr fort die kleine Katze unterm Kinn zu kraulen. „Aber ich kann so eine winziges Tier doch nicht mitnehmen. Da könnte ich ihr gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Krokiliskenfutter_ um den Hals machen."

„Deswegen sollst du sie ja auch hier lassen.", erklärte Schakal mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Dann kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass du hier noch mal vorbeikommst, wenn dich deine Abenteuer schon ganz nach Kalimdor bringen."

„Oh Schakal." In einem Anfall von aufwallenden Gefühlen drückte Magenta den Zwerg an sich.

„Jaja schon gut.", brummte der und schob die Hexenmeisterin entschieden von sich. „Hör gefälligst auf damit, die Leute gucken ja schon. Ich habe hier immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Ich danke dir.", sagte Magenta und gab ihm die kleine Katze zurück. Das Tier protestierte mit einem kurzen Maunzen, rollte sich dann aber auf dem Knie des Zwergs zusammen und begann wohlig zu schnurren.

„Keine Ursache.", antwortete Schakal. Er legte die Hand zum Gruß an die Stirn. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennen zu lernen, kleine Hexe. Und jetzt geh endlich, bevor ich doch noch rührselig werde."

Magenta nickte und drehte sich dann schnell um. Sie wollte nicht, dass Schakal ihr Gesicht sah. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, wieder nach Kalimdor zu reisen, hätte sie es doch vorgezogen den Schurken an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Doch es sollte eben nicht sein. So fügte sie sich ins Unvermeidliche und eilte wieder nach draußen, wo sie zusammen mit Abumoaham und Bladewarrior die Greife bestieg, die sie schnell und sicher ins Sumpfland bringen sollten.

-

„Da sind wir.", verkündete Billy Brackentgrind und wie mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf eine Ansammlung von Gebäuden, die sich vor ihnen erhoben. Da auf es auf der flachen Ebene nicht gab, dass ausgerechnet diesen Platz für eine Ansiedlung auszeichnete, wirkte der Ort eigenartig verloren. Der Wind strich zwischen den Gebäuden umher und pfiff durch die absonderlichen Konstruktionen, die sich rund um die Gebäude verteilten. Bei vielen ließ sich vage erahnen, dass es sich um frühe oder aufgegebene Entwürfe für irgendwelche Fahrzeuge handelte. „Dies ist die Illusionen-Rennbahn."

„Des-Illusionen-Rennbahn würde es wohl eher treffen.", erlaubte sich Ceredrian zu bemerken. Er erntete böse Blicke von beiden Seiten der Rennlager.

„Bevor wir weitergehen, muss ich euch noch eine wichtige Frage stellen.", schnarrte der Goblin. „Ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort zwar schon, aber fragen kostet ja nichts. Also: Für wen seid Ihr, Gnome oder Goblins?"

„Was soll das heißen, für wen wir sind?", brummte Easygoing. „Eure merkwürdige Rennbahn interessiert uns überhaupt nicht."

„Und wenn doch, wären wir natürlich für die Gnome.", zwitscherte Emanuelle vom Rücken des Kodos herunter.

Das Gesicht des Goblins wurde noch griesgrämiger. „Das dachte ich mir. Nun ja, falls Ihr tatsächlich von hier wegwollt, wisst Ihr, wo Ihr mich finden könnt."

Damit schulterte der Goblin ein Metallrohr - das letzte Überbleibsel, das er von seinem Rennwagen noch hatte finden können - und trottete zu einem der größeren Gebäude mit einem schreiend grünen Dach. Passend dazu wuselten jede Menge grasgrüner Gestalten davor herum. Sie schnatterten und keiften, schoben große Tanks mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit durch die Gegend und rollten Fässer durch die Gegend auf die ein Totenkopf gemalt war. Der scharfe Geruch von Sprengpulver wehte von ihnen herüber.

„Goblins.", machte Billy Bracketgrind und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die werden uns eines Tages noch alle umbringen. Kommt jetzt, ich bringe euch zu den anderen."

Die Werkstatt der Gnome sah aus wie ein riesiger Flaschenkürbis aus Metall. In ordentlich aufgereihten Stapeln lagerten Zahnräder in allen Größen, verschieden zugeschnittene Holzlatten und Metallrohre, ordentlich nummerierte Teile eines Motors und etwas abseits gut gegen das Umkippen gesicherte Fässer, aus denen ein stechender Geruch drang, den die Nachtelfen nicht einzuordnen wussten.

„Oh, das ist Treibstoff.", erklärte Billy Bracketgrind bereitwillig. "Die Brassbolts arbeiten daran ihn effektiver zu machen. Wie sie das anstellen wollen? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube, sie machen Fortschritte."

„Ich muss mich dringend mit ihnen unterhalten.", sagte Emanuelle mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich wage gar nicht mir auszumalen, welche bahnbrechenden Erfindungen hier gemacht worden sind. Sie könnten die Welt der Technik völlig revolutionieren."

„Oh, sie werden ganz sicher mit so einer netten, jungen Dame plaudern wollen.", antwortete Billy Bracketgrind. „Wartet, ich melde euch an."

Nachdem er verschwunden war, breitete sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, das nur vom heulenden Wind unterbrochen wurde, der wie ein hungriger Wolf über die Ebene strich. Während Emanuelle gespannt auf Billy Bracketgrinds Rückkehr wartete, wurden die Nachtelfen mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, unruhiger. Schließlich drehte sich Easygoing entschlossen zu Emanuelle um.

„Ich sage das ja nur ungern, aber wir haben keine Zeit lange hier zu bleiben. Unsere Mission duldet keinen weiteren Aufschub."

„Das ist mir bekannt.", erwiderte die Gnomin und sah den Druiden mit großen Augen an.

„Was ich versuche zu sagen…", begann Easygoing und verstummte dann auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Auf Hilfe hoffend sah er sich zu den anderen um.

Ceredrian trat einen Schritt vor und ließ sich vor Emanuelle auf ein Knie sinken, so dass sie fast auf einer Augenhöhe waren. „Ich glaube, was unser Freund versucht zu sagen, ist, dass er fürchtet, dass Ihr uns durch Eure Begeisterung für technische Dinge zu einem zu langen Aufenthalt verführen könntet, weswegen er Euch gerne allein und schutzlos hier in dieser Wildnis zurücklassen und weiterziehen möchte."

Easygoing schoss einen wütenden Blick auf seinen Cousin ab. „Danke, dass du das so _nett_ zusammengefasst hast.", grollte er.

Emanuelle ließ den Kopf sinken. „Ich verstehe.", murmelte sie leise. „Ich bin also ein Klotz am Bein. Ein Fortschrittshemmer. Ein Bremskraftverstärker."

Easygoing hob beschwichtigend die Hände und wollte etwas erwidern, als die Gnomin den Kopf wieder hob und ihn aus lachenden Augen fröhlich anfunkelte.

„Wisst Ihr, das macht überhaupt nichts.", lachte sie. „Ich kann diese Gelegenheit einfach nicht verstreichen lassen. Genauso wenig wie ihr hier verweilen könnt. Also werden sich unsere Pfade hier einfach trennen."

„Meint…meint Ihr das ernst?", Easygoing war anzusehen, dass er mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Es ist eine logische Schlussfolgerung.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Und außerdem denke ich, dass wir uns noch einmal über den Weg laufen werden. Das ist so was wie Schicksal oder, wie wir Gnome es nennen, differentialextrapolierte Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Dagegen kann man sich einfach nicht wehren."

Bei diesen Worten schenkte sie Abbefaria einen langen Blick.

„Ich danke euch allen auf jeden Fall dafür, dass Ihr mich bis hierher mitgenommen habt. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ihr diesen Druiden findet und dass er eine Lösung für die Sache mit dem Verbrannten Tal weiß."

Easygoing räusperte sich umständlich. „Nun, dann trennen sich unsere Wege hier also." Wenn man sehr, sehr genau hinhörte, konnte man sich einbilden, dass die Stimme des Druiden etwas belegt klang. „Ich hoffe, Ihr findet, wonach Ihr sucht. Ande'thoras-ethil!"

„Das wünsche ich euch auch.", antwortete Emanuelle und kicherte. Dann zeigte sie auf das Kodo. „Was ist eigentlich hiermit? Wollt ihr es mitnehmen?"

„Behaltet es.", sagte Ceredrian. „Ich denke, es wird Euch bessere Dienste leisten als uns."

„Vielen Dank!", rief Emanuelle aus und hauchte dem Priester einen Kuss zu. Dann kletterte sie in Windeseile auf den Rücken des gewaltigen Tiers. Von dort winkte sie den Nachtelfen nach, die sich umdrehten und gemeinsam in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne aufbrachen.

-

Feuchter, weißer Nebel stieg aus dem sumpfigen Boden auf und der Geruch von faulenden Pflanzen und feuchter Erde lag über der Landschaft. Er mischte sich mit dem salzigen Aroma des Meeres zu einer eigenartigen Mischung, von der Magenta nicht wusste, ob sie sie nun abstoßend oder aufregend fand. Wie eine Statue stand die Hexenmeisterin am Pier von Menethil und blickte auf das weite Meer hinaus.

Wieder einmal war sie schon vor dem Erscheinen der ersten Sonnenstrahlen aus dem Bett gekrochen, hatte sich leise angezogen und war von Abumoaham unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft. Jetzt stand sie hier und beobachtete die Hafenarbeiter beim Beladen der Schiffe, während die dunstigen Schleier über das Wasser wanderten, bis sie sich langsam im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne auflösten. In einigen Stunden würde endlich das Schiff auslaufen, das sie nach Theramore bringen würde.

Fröstelnd zog Magenta ihrem Umhang fester um sich. Die stetige Feuchtigkeit war unter ihre Kleidung gekrochen und machte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Trotzdem blieb sie, wo sie war, und starrte weiter ins Leere, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum schwammen wie tote Ratten in den trüben Fluten einer Kanalisation.

„Ihr habt diesen Blick.", holte eine Stimme Magenta aus ihrer Grübelei. Sie drehte sich herum und sah einen Mann, auf dessen Glatze sich die Morgensonne spiegelte. Vor seinem stattlichen Bauch spannte sich eine fleckige Schürze und in der Hand trug er einen hölzernen Eimer. Mit gewohnheitsmäßigem Schwung schüttete dessen unappetitlichen Inhalt einfach ins Meer. Einige Kartoffelschalen trieben für einen kurzen Augenblick auf der Oberfläche, bis sie in die Tiefe sanken um irgendwann einmal ein Teil des Uferschlamms zu werden.

„Mein Bruder James hat genauso ausgesehen wie Ihr, bis er eines Tages all seine Sachen gepackt hat und das erste Schiff bestieg, das hier im Hafen ablegte. Dass Lady Proudmoore an Bord dieses Schiffes war, hatte wohl auch ein wenig damit zu tun. Verdammt charismatisch für so´n junges Ding."

„Was ist aus Ihrem Bruder geworden?", fragte Magenta höflich. Im Moment war ihr alles recht, das sie vom Nachdenken abhielt.

„Er hat da drüben eine Taverne aufgemacht hat, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war. War´n verdammt guter Koch, müsst Ihr wissen, und nie schlecht drauf. Hat immer gesungen beim Kochen. Wette, die Leute ham ihm die Bude eingerannt. Wissen tu ich´s aber nich. Hab ne Weile schon nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Hat wahrscheinlich zu viel zu tun. Aber wenn Ihr da rüber fahrt, könnt Ihr ja vielleicht mal beim Verwalter von Theramore nachfragen, ob er was von James Hyal gehört hat. Sagt ihm, sein Bruder Vincent würd sich mal wieder über ne kurzen Brief von ihm freuen."

„Das werde ich tun.", versprach Magenta.

„Gut.", freute sich der Koch. „Dann werd ich mal wieder reingehen. Frühstück kocht sich schließlich nicht von alleine. Ihr seid übrigens heute Morgen meine Gäste. Vor so ner Seereise sollte man tüchtig essen. Kann nämlich sein, dass man während der Fahrt nicht mehr sehr viel bei sich behält."

_Er meint, du könntest seekrank werden_, erklärte Pizkol hilfsbereit.

_Ach wirklich?_, antwortete Magenta sarkastisch. _Als wenn so ein bisschen Geschaukel mir was ausmachen würde._

-

Während sich die Nachtelfen sich immer weiter von der Rennbahn entfernten, verfiel Abbefaria in dumpfes Brüten. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs das Gefühl, dass er gerade dabei war, einen schweren Fehler zu begehen. Alles hier war trocken, leer und öde und eigentlich gab es nur wenige Orte, an denen er sich weniger wünschte zu sein. Und doch wurden seine Gedanken stets zu der kleinen Magierin zurückgezogen. Bruchstücke dessen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, wirbelten durch seine Gedanken, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und seine Freunde ansah. Hinter ihm war die Rennbahn nicht mehr als ein dunkler Fleck am Horizont.

„Ich komme nicht mit.", verkündete er ohne Umschweife.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Easygoing und blieb stehen. „Wohin kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nach Feralas. Ich werde zurückgehen und bei Emanuelle bleiben." Abbefaria war sich selten bei etwas so sicher gewesen.

„Bist du jetzt unter die Komödianten gegangen?", knurrte der große Druide und entblößte die Eckzähne. „Wenn ja, muss ich sagen, dass ich schon mehr gelacht habe."

„Das ist kein Scherz.", beharrte Abbefaria. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Ich glaube, er meint das wirklich ernst.", mischte sich jetzt Deadlyone ein. Der Schurke musterte Abbefaria abschätzig und tippte ihm dann gegen die Stirn. „Bist du dir sicher, dass da oben nicht vielleicht ein bisschen was eingetrocknet ist."

Abbefaria knurrte und schlug nach Deadlyones Hand. "Ich mache weder Witze, noch bin ich verrückt. Ich habe nur einfach eine Entscheidung getroffen. Lebt damit oder lasst es sein. Ich gehe jetzt wieder zurück."

Er drehte sich um und wollte den ersten Schritt tun, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. In der Annahme, dass es sich um Easygoing handelte, fuhr der Druide blitzschnell herum, griff nach dem Handgelenk des anderen Nachtelfen und ballte die zweite Hand zur Faust. Erst im letzten Moment stoppte er den Schlag, als er erkannte, dass es Ceredrian war, der hinter ihm stand.

„Wollen wir uns wirklich im Streit trennen, Freund?", sagte der Priester in sanftem Ton auf Darnassisch. „Du wirst sicherlich deine Gründe haben, warum du dich so entschieden hast. Und keiner von uns hat das Recht, diese Entscheidung anzuzweifeln. Doch hast du es dir wirklich gut überlegt?"

„Ich…" Abbefaria zögerte Er ließ Ceredrians Arm los und ließ den Kopf sinken. Es klang wirklich verrückt. Statt mit seinen Freunden endlich die Mission zur Rettung des Verbrannten Tals zu beenden und damit das zu erfüllen, was das Volk der Nachtelfen sich geschworen hatte zu tun - die Welt zu beschützen und die Natur vor jedem möglichen Schaden zu bewahren - wollte er bei einer Gnomenmagierin bleiben, die ihn in ihrem Wesen so fremd war wie nur irgendwie möglich um….ja was eigentlich zu tun.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", beendete er den Satz, „Ich weiß nicht, warum, und ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich gut ist, was ich tue. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir jetzt richtig erscheint."

„Uns es ist nicht nur eine deiner _Launen_?", fragte der Priester weiter. „Du bist dir wirklich sicher?"

Abbefaria nickte.

„Dann wünsche ich dir aus ganzem Herzen alles Gute. Möge Elune über dich wachen."

Ceredrian hob die Arme auf Brusthöhe und legte die Handflächen aneinander. Dann beugte er den Oberkörper zum traditionellen Gruß. Abbefaria erwiderte die Geste und sah dann zu Easygoing und seinem Bruder hinüber. Er wiederholte den Gruß ihn ihre Richtung und wartete ab.

Die Miene des großen Druiden schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt zu sein, während sich seine leuchtenden Augen wie glühende Pfeile in die seines Gegenübers bohrten. Dann jedoch verzog er den Mund zu einem animalischen Zähnefletschen und knurrte: „Mögest du deinen Feinden eine ebenso große Last sein wie mir."

Abbefaria musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. "Ich werde mich bemühen. Deadly?"

Der Schurke schnaubte und spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden. „Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht um den Hals fallen.", knurrte er ebenfalls in der Muttersprache der Nachtelfen. „Aber pass auf, dass es diese Gnomin auch nicht allzu oft tut. Die sollen ja Flöhe haben."

„Ich danke Euch für Euer Verständnis.", sagte Abbefaria und verbeugte sich erneut. „Möge das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt werden."

„Gleichgewicht. Ha!", rief Deadlyone aus, drehte Abbefaria ruckartig den Rücken zu und begann weiter in Richtung Feralas über die weite Ebene zu trotten, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken und einen verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern folgte Easygoing und Ceredrian ihm und ließen einen Abbefaria zurück, der sich mit einem Mal ziemlich einsam fühlte. Der Druide atmete noch einmal tief durch und trabte dann im Laufschritt zurück zur Illusionen-Rennbahn.

-

Das „bisschen Geschaukel", das Magenta im Hafen von Menethil prophezeit hatte, hatte sich während der Überfahrt als außerordentlicher Sturm herausgestellt. Tosende Winde hatten das Schiff auf den Wellen hin und her geworfen wie ein Spielzeug und die Hexenmeisterin hatte mehr Zeit damit verbracht, sich irgendwo festzuklammern, als damit überhaupt etwas zu essen geschweige denn zu schlafen. Dementsprechend froh war sie, als der Wind gegen Ende der Reise endlich abflaute und sie zumindest den letzten Tag der Seereise einigermaßen genießen konnte. Jetzt stand sie zusammen mit Abumoaham und Bladewarrior an der Reling der _Lady Mehley_ und blickte auf die näher kommende Küste, an der sich eine gewaltige, steinerne Festung erhob. Über den Zinnen wehte das Banner Theramores, ein blauer Anker auf weißem Grund umgeben von einer Sonnenscheibe und drei blauen Sternen.

„Beeindruckend.", sagte Abumoaham. „Ich gehört, Festung erbaut wurde mit den Steinen, die geschlagen aus Felsen von Küste. Jetzt dort seien gewaltige Höhlen, die genutzt werden als Gefängnis."

„Aber wer sollte so große Gefängnisse brauchen?", fragte Magenta. „Und müssten die Höhlen nicht einstürzen, wenn dann auch noch die Festung darauf erbaut wurde."

Abumoaham zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nicht wissen. Ich Magier, nicht Baumeister. Aber vielleicht sie genutzt Zauber um zu verstärken Fels. Immerhin dies Sitz von größter Magierin der Allianz."

„Jaina Proudmoore.", zischte Magenta. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie diese Frau nicht leiden. Vielleicht, weil sie Magierin war. Oder so berühmt. Oder weil Abumoaham so ein Leuchten in den Augen bekam, wenn er von ihr sprach.

„Ich habe gehört, sie soll ziemlich hübsch sein", sagte Bladewarrior. Der junge Krieger spielte nervös mit dem Edelstein im Knauf seines Schwertes, während der Kapitän das große Schiff vorsichtig zwischen den Felsen am Hafeneingang hindurch manövrierte.

„Ich auch das nicht wissen.", antwortete Abumoaham. „Aber vielleicht wir bekommen kurze Audienz. Ich wirklich gerne würde einmal kennen lernen so beeindruckende, junge Dame."

Mit einem Laut der Entrüstung fuhr Magenta zu Abumoaham herum und fauchte: „Macht doch am besten gleich einen verdammten Jaina-Proudmoore-Fan-Club auf, wenn sie so toll ist."

Die beiden Männer sahen der Hexenmeisterin verblüfft nach, als diese die Treppe zum unteren Deck hinunterstürmte und kurz darauf die Tür zu ihrer Kabine hinter sich zuknallte. Kopfschüttelnd drehten sie sich wieder herum um die letzten Meter ihrer Fahrt zu beobachten. Hinter ihnen jagten die Matrosen über das Deck. Sie rafften die restlichen Segel ein, bereiteten die Anlegetaue und Fender vor und reagierten höchst ungehalten darüber, dass kurz vor dem Auslegen der ersten Planke einer der Passagiere sich mit samt seinem Gepäck unsanft zwischen ihnen hindurch nach vorne drängelte.

Als die ersten Taue über die Reling geworfen wurden und die schmale Planke auf den Anlegesteg klapperte, war es Magenta, die den ersten Fuß darauf setzte und mit zielgerichteten Schritten ans Ufer strebte. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fuhr unter ihre Robe und bauschte den roten Stoff auf. Automatisch ließ sie den Griff ihres Rucksacks mit einer Hand los und versuchte das störrische Kleidungsstück unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Die Planke unter ihr schwankte bedenklich und noch bedenklicher schwankte die aus dem Gleichgewicht geratene Hexenmeisterin. Es gab einen leisen Aufschrei gefolgt von einem lauten Plastchen und die Planke war hexenmeisterinnenlos.

Paddelnd und prustend kam Magenta wieder an die Oberfläche. Das Wasser war kalt und ihr Gepäck zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch sie weigerte sich, es loszulassen. Eine Welle schwappte über ihren Kopf und sie schluckte Salzwasser. Mit rudernden Bewegungen versuchte sie sich zu einem der Pfähle des Anlegestegs zu bewegen, aber ihre Hände glitten an dem glitschigen Holz ab.

„Vorsicht! Weg da unten!", schrie von oben einer der Matrosen.

Magenta blieb keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, als die Elemente das große Schiff in ihre Richtung schoben. Erst in allerletzter Sekunde erkannte sie, dass das Schiff sie an dem Pfeiler zerquetschen würde. Panisch ließ sie ihren Rucksack los und versuchte sich mit hastigen Bewegungen in Sicherheit zu bringen, als bereits ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrem Fuß aufflammte. Magenta konnte spüren, wie die Knochen zwischen den schweren Balken zermalmt wurden. Für einen Augenblick sah sie nur noch Sterne und dann wurden sie von samtig schwarzer Dunkelheit abgelöst. Bewusstlos sank die Hexenmeisterin auf den Grund des Hafenbeckens.

-

Emanuelle blickte tief in die gläserne Kugel vor sich. Sie sah darin einen Nachtelfen, der zwar auf dem Kopf stand, den sie aber trotzdem erkannte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gnomengesicht aus.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Ihr wiederkommen werdet.", sagte sie mit schicksalsschwangerer Stimme. Dann ließ sie die Glaskugel sinken und grinste Abbefaria an. „Und? Wie mache ich mich als Wahrsagerin?"

„G-ganz gut. Glaube ich.", antwortete der Druide höflich. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wovon die Magierin sprach. „Also ich…"

Emanuelle wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand „Keinen Mucks, ich sehe das in meiner Kristallkugel. Ihr seid hier, weil Ihr Euch unsterblich in mich verliebt habt und bis an Ende unserer Tage mit mir zusammen sein wollt."

„Äh…nein?!"

Die Gnomin runzelte die Stirn und tippte gegen die Glaskugel. Dann hauchte sie dagegen und wischte mit dem Ärmel darüber. „Oh Entschuldigung. Was ich für Herzen über Eurem Kopf gehalten habe war nur Mondbeerenmarmelade. Wollt Ihr auch etwas? Quentin hat ein ganzes Glas gegen mich verloren."

„Was? Wer?", stammelte Abbefaria. Er hatte die Nacht außerhalb der Siedlung verbracht, um seine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken, und bis vor ein paar Augenblicken war er sich auch noch sicher gewesen, dass sie richtig gewesen war. Jetzt jedoch…

„Ihr solltet wirklich welche nehmen.", teilte ihm eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Schatten der Gnomenwerkstatt mit. „Es ist nämlich mein letztes Glas."

Abbefaria blinzelte überrascht und sah ein wenig genauer hin. Langsam schälten sich die Umrisse eines Nachtelfen aus den Schatten. Er hatte dunkelgrüne Haare und trug eine leichte Lederrüstung, in die verschlungene, grüne Muster eingearbeitet waren. Vor dem Hintergrund einer Waldlandschaft wäre er so vermutlich nicht auszumachen gewesen. Hier in der trockenen, staubigen Landschaft der Schimmernden Ebene jedoch fiel er auf wie ein exotisches Tier. Der Nachtelf legte die Hände auf Brusthöhe zusammen und verneigte sich vor Abbefaria.

„Ich grüße Euch, Fremder. Mein Name ist Quentin und ich bin derjenige, den Eure Freundin hier um eine seiner letzten Erinnerungen an die Heimat beraubt hat."

„Es war eine faire Wette.", protestierte Emanuelle. „Ich habe gewonnen, also ist der Preis mein."

„Wie wahr.", seufzte der Nachtelf. „Ich hatte vergessen, die Nutzung von Magie mit einzuberechnen. Wisst Ihr, der einzige Magier, den es hier gibt, verbringt seine Zeit nur selten damit wirkliche Magie zu wirken. Meist verbringt er sie damit, den Boden einer halbleeren Flasche zu betrachten oder aber damit Leuten zu drohen sie in irgendwelche Tiere zu verwandeln. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es wirklich kann, aber sein Assistent ist sein einigen Tagen verschwunden. Dafür läuft eigenartig intelligent wirkendes Huhn hier herum. Ich frage mich, ob da vielleicht ein Zusammenhang besteht."

„Ein Magier?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt.

„Ein Huhn?", jubelte Emanuelle. „Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo dieser Magier ist?"

„Bekomme ich dann meine Marmelade zurück?", fragte der Nachtelf. „Eigentlich hätte ich gar nicht darum wetten sollen. Diese Rennen scheinen keinen guten Einfluss auf mich zu haben."

Emanuelle schielte in das halbleere Glas hinein. „Na meinetwegen. Aber nur, weil Ihr so nett seid."

Sie händigte Quentin die Marmelade aus, die dieser schnell in seine Tasche gleiten ließ. „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt. Meine Studien warten."

Jetzt konnte Abbefaria seine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln. "Was tut Ihr hier, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Oh, fragen dürft Ihr. Aber ob Ihr eine Antwort bekommt, da ich noch nicht einmal Euren Namen weiß, halte ich für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."

Beschämt senkte Abbefaria den Kopf. „Entschuldigt. Mein Name ist Abbefaria. Es ist nur…"

„Ihr hattet nicht damit gerechnet, hier einen Vertreter Eures Volkes anzutreffen.", vermutete Quentin.

Abbefaria nickte.

„Ich gebe zu, dass dies auch etwas ungewöhnlich ist. Ich kam hierher um die Landschaft zu studieren und nach einem Weg zu suchen sie wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Doch jetzt, da ich bereits eine Weile hier verbracht habe, bin ich dabei meine Meinung zu ändern."

„Wie das?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt. „Diese Wüste hier ist…."

„Bar jeder auf den ersten Blick sichtbarer Vegetation.", beendete der andere Nachtelf seinen Satz. „Das ist soweit korrekt. Doch die Natur findet oft seltsame Wege sich zu helfen. So gibt es hier einige Pflanzen und Tiere, die es so sonst nirgends gibt. Diese Landschaft zu verändern hieße sie ihres Lebensraumes zu berauben. Ich führe noch eine Diskussion darüber, ob dies ethisch vertretbar ist."

„Eine Diskussion? Mit wem?"

„Mit mir selber.", lächelte Quentin. „Manche Fragen kann man sich am besten selbst beantworten. Man muss nur genau zuhören. Und nun eilt Euch, junger Freund, denn die kleine Gnomin ist bereits auf dem Weg zu Magus Tirth und sein Temperament ist nicht unbedingt das, was man gezügelt nennen würde."

Abbefaria sah sich um und konnte Emanuelle tatsächlich nirgends entdecken. Dafür lag die Kristallkugel, mit der sie eben noch gespielt hatte, achtlos neben einer Kiste mit Motorteilen. Quentin trat neben sie und hob die Kugel auf.

„Ich werde sie Zuzubee lieber zurückgeben. Seine beiden Köpfe geraten eh schon wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in Streit. Hat mich gefreut, Abbefaria."

Mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Quentin und wanderte dann langsam und scheinbar in Gedanken versunken davon. Abbefaria sah dem anderen Nachtelfen noch eine Zeit lang nach, bis dieser zwischen den Gebäuden verschwunden war, dann beeilte er sich Emanuelle zu folgen.

Der Druide fand die Magierin in Begleitung eines grauhaarigen Mannes mit einem spitzen grünen Hut, der damit beschäftigt war, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die schnatternde Plage zu bringen, die ihn verfolgte. Der Mann ging dabei nicht soweit zu rennen, aber seine Schrittlänge war um ein Vielfaches größer als die der Gnomin, so dass diese ihre Beine in die Hand nehmen musste, um mit ihm mithalten zu können.

„Oh bitte, bringt es mir doch bei!", plapperte sie dabei und wedelte mit den Armen. „Nur diesen einen, kleinen Zauber. Wirklich nur diesen einen. Oh bitte, bitte, _bitte_!"

Schließlich wurde es dem Mann zu bunt. Er fuhr herum und fauchte die Gnomin an: „Zum letzten Mal: NEIN!"

„Aber warum denn nicht?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

Anstatt zu antworten, nahm der Mann einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Krug, den er bei sich trug. Der unverkennbare Geruch, der daraufhin zu Abbefaria herüberwehte, ließ darauf schließen, dass sich irgendein alkoholisches Getränk darin befand. Der Mann vertiefte sich derart in seine Trinkerei, dass man hätte meinen können, der Krug sein ein Rettungsring und die Schimmernde Ebene eine endlose Wasserfläche. Als er den Krug absetzte, sah Emanuelle ihn immer noch aus großen, erwatungsvollen Augen an.

„Ihr seid aber auch eine hartnäckige Nervensäge.", brummte der Mann. „Ihr wollt wissen, warum ich es Euch nicht beibringe? Weil man Leute einfach nicht in Hühner verwandelt. Es ist nicht traditionell. Verwandelt sie in Schafe. Meinetwegen auch in Schweine oder Frösche, aber nicht in Hühner."

Er nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Krug. Dass er dabei Teile des Getränks auf seine Robe verschüttete, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er Emanuelle herab, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

„Außerdem wollen die Leute gar nichts Neues.", murmelte er nun leise vor sich hin. "Wenn das jemand weiß, dann ich. Was habe ich nicht alles an neuen Zaubersprüchen erfunden. Und wollte sie jemand haben? Nein. Ein ganzes, verdammtes Buch mit neuen Sprüchen habe ich gefüllt. Bahnbrechende, neue Erkenntnisse. Aber niemand wollte es kaufen. Keiner davon Kopien anfertigen. Ja nicht einmal aufs Klo wollte es jemand mitnehmen!"

„Ich würde es gerne lesen.", sagte Emanuelle. „Ach bitte, bitte lasst es mich doch lesen."

„Tja, Pech gehabt.", erwiderte der Magier patzig. „Ich hab´s weggesperrt. Jawohl. In eine Kiste. Mit jeder Menge Zaubersprüchen drauf. Kommt keiner ran, wenn er nicht den magischen Satz kennt, der die Truhe öffnet."

„Aber _Ihr_ könntet die Truhe doch für mich öffnen.", sagte Emanuelle mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag.

Der Magier schwieg. Er sah Emanuelle an und schnaufte. Dann nahm er erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und schnaufte noch einmal. Dann rülpste er leise und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ihr seid wirklich der penetranteste, kleine Quälgeist, der mir je untergekommen ist.", brummte er schließlich. „Und trotzdem kann ich Euch nicht helfen. Die Hitze, der Alkohol…all das ist nicht gut für den Kopf. Dazu noch das Alter. Man wird vergesslich, wisst Ihr? Erst vergisst man nur Sachen, die man auch vergessen will, aber auf einmal fehlen einem ganze Tagesabschnitte und man fragt sich, wo all die Zeit geblieben ist. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich Euch den Satz nicht verraten. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an ihn."

„Quentin hat gesagt, Ihr hättet einen Gehilfen?", bohrte Emanuelle weiter. „Was ist mit ihm? Könnte er sich an den Satz erinnern?"

„Ich habe einen Gehilfen?" Der Magier schien ernsthaft überrascht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das schlecht rasierte Kinn. Es gab ein kratzendes Geräusch. „Jetzt, wo Ihr es sagt, kann ich mich tatsächlich an so einen jungen Burschen erinnern. War zu nichts zu gebrauchen, hat mir ständig mein Bier weggenommen und gesagt, wir müssten uns auf das Studium konzentrieren. Dabei ist Studieren so langweilig. Wisst Ihr, was toll ist? Die Rennen. Da geht so richtig die Post ab, wenn die hier in der Gegend rumflitzen. Und ganz ohne Magie. Ich sage Euch, da liegt die Zukunft."

„Das sage ich auch immer.", sagte Emanuelle und lächelte etwas angestrengt. „Aber was ist nun mit Eurem Lehrling. Wird er die Truhe öffnen können?"

„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit.", bestätigte der Magier. „Ich kann mich nur nicht daran erinnern, wo er hingegangen ist. Ich weiß noch, dass wir einen Streit hatten, aber was dann passierte…nein, ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Emanuelle sah zu Abbefaria hinüber. Der Nachtelf hatte die Arme verschränkt und seine Augenbrauen bildeten eine geschlossene Linie unter seiner Stirn. Als er Emanuelles Blick bemerkte, löste er sich von der Hauswand und kam langsam zu ihr herüber. Schnell wendete die Gnomin sich wieder dem Magier zu.

„Also schön, ich sage Euch, was wir machen.", erklärte sie ihm hastig. „Ich suche Euren Assistenten und frage ihn nach dem magischen Satz. Und Ihr gebt mir dafür das Buch, das in der Kiste ist."

„Ihr wollt es wirklich haben?" Der Magier sah Emanuelle erstaunt an und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht. „Wenn Ihr wüsstet, wie lange ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe. Eilt Euch, geht und findet den Nichtsnutz, damit wir endlich an das Buch heran können."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", versprach Emanuelle und ließ den glücklichen Magus Tirth zusammen mit seinem Krug zurück. Mit trippelnden Schritten eilte sie auf Abbefaria zu.

„Wir bekommen ein tolles Buch mit jeder Menge neuer Zaubersprüche, wenn wir diesen Gehilfen finden.", erklärte sie dem Nachtelfen freudestrahlend.

Abbefaria blieb stehen und blickte eine volle Minute auf die kleine Magierin hinab. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, als ich hier geblieben bin."

„Meine Mama hat immer gesagt, ein bisschen verrückt ist besser als ein bisschen langweilig.", grinste Emanuelle. „Na los, helft mir, dieses Huhn zu finden. Ich könnte schwören, ich habe vorhin bei den Tribünen etwas gackern hören. Also: auf zur Hühnerjagd."

Wie ein aufgezogenes Spielzeug schnurrte die Gnomin in Richtung der Holzaufbauten, die rechts und links von der Start- und Ziellinie der Rennbahn aufgebaut worden waren. Von dort aus hätten Zuschauer die Rennen beobachten können, wenn es denn Zuschauer gegeben hätte. Jetzt ließ sich der erschöpfte Druide darauf sinken und schloss die Augen, die von dem ständigen hellen Licht brannten. In seinem Kopf schwirrte ein Bienenschwarm von Gedanken und in seinem Magen rumorte der Zweifel. Fast wünschte er sich, er hätte ebenso wie der alte Magier einen solchen Krug gehabt, in dem er diese Zweifel einfach hätte ertränken können.

„Wenn ich nur mit den anderen mitgegangen wäre.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Na, genug vom lustigen Rennbahnleben?", schnarrte da eine unangenehme Stimme. „So schnell trifft man sich wieder."

Abbefaria öffnete die Augen und erblickte die fledermausohrige, grüne Gestalt eines Goblins. Er trug braunen, ölfleckigen Overall und hielt ein Werkzeug in der Hand, dass Abbefaria nicht kannte. Da der Goblin vorgab, ihn zu kennen, vermutete Abbefaria, dass es derjenige war, der den Rennwagen gefahren hatte.

Das Gesicht des Goblins zog sich in die Breite und er entblößte eine Menge spitzer, gelber Zähne. „Wie mir scheint sind nicht alle Nachtelfen so redselig wie der gute Quentin."

„Und wie mir scheint, sind alle Goblins gleich unhöflich.", entgegnete Abbefaria. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Oh, dabei machten wir doch gerade Fortschritte, was unsere Beziehung angeht.", grinste der Goblin und ließ sich neben Abbefaria fallen. Ein stechender Geruch ging von ihm aus und kribbelte in Abbefarias Nase „Oder wollt Ihr etwa nicht von hier weg? Mir schien, ich hätte da so etwas gehört."

„Das geht Euch nichts an.", knurrte Abbefaria.

„Aber ich will Euch doch nur helfen.", lächelte der Goblin. „Wirklich. Warum also…"

Die Augen des Goblin quollen aus ihren Höhlen, als sich Abbefarias Hand um seinen Hals schloss. Der Nachtelf fletschte die Zähne und knurrte tief aus der Kehle. Dabei schob er sein Gesicht so nah an den Goblin heran, als wolle er ihm die Kehle herausreißen.

„Jetzt hört mir gut zu, denn ich sage es nur noch einmal: Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Der Goblin, der jetzt einen nachhaltigen Eindruck davon hatte, warum sein Volk niemals Nachtelfengebiet betrat, ohne nicht mindestens bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zu sein, versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Es fiel aufgrund der mangelnden Atemluft ziemlich kläglich aus.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", grollte Abbefaria noch einmal. Es war gut, endlich ein Ziel für seinen Zorn zu haben. Er fühlte, wie leicht es gewesen wäre, der grünen Kreatur das Genick zu brechen. Angewidert ließ er den Goblin fallen.

Der grüne Bursche griff sich an den Hals und massierte den malträtierten Körperteil. „Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, so fest zuzudrücken.", krächzte er. „Ich wollte doch nur helfen."

„Ein Goblin hilft niemals jemandem, wenn er nicht einen Vorteil daraus ziehen kann.", sagte Abbefaria trocken. Der Zwischenfall hatte einen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen.

„Immer diese Vorurteile.", erwiderte der Goblin sauertöpfisch. „Aber Ihr wollt anscheinend wirklich lieber hier bleiben, als Euch von mir einen schnellen und einfachen Weg zeigen zu lassen, von hier wegzukommen. Einen Weg, der Euch in nur einem Tag nach Feralas bringen könnte."

„Wer sagt, dass ich nach Feralas will?", brummte Abbefaria. Der Drang, den Goblin umzubringen hatte sich zu seiner Erleichterung wieder auf ein kontrollierbares Maß gesenkt.

„Oh man hört so Einiges.", sagte der Goblin leichthin. „Ich weiß zum Beispiel auch, dass das Buch, nach dem Eure Freundin sucht, schon lange nicht mehr hier ist. Der betrunkene Kauz hat es verkauft, um seinen Spielschulden zu begleichen. Sie wird es schon herausfinden, wenn sie die Truhe erstmal geöffnet hat. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Ihr nicht hierher gehört. Und je schneller Ihr wieder weg seid, desto besser für uns beide. Und diese neugierige Gnomin nehmt Ihr am besten gleich mit. Das ist die Bedingung, die ich stelle, wenn ich Euch helfen soll."

„Und was springt für Euch dabei raus?" Abbefaria traut dem Goblin immer noch nicht weiter, als er spucken konnte, was nicht besonders weit war.

„Na sagen wir mal, ich bin daran interessiert, nicht all zu viel Aufsehen um die Rennbahn und vor allem um meine Person zu haben. Es reicht mir, wenn dieser Koalbeard…ach vergessen wir das. Sagen wir einfach, ich hätte gerne meine Ruhe und Ihr stört mich dabei."

„Seid Ihr etwa ein Verbrecher?", fragte Abbefaria ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Der Goblin lachte auf und zum ersten Mal klang es tatsächlich ehrlich. „Es gibt sicherlich Leute, die mich so nennen würden. Allen voran meine Familie. Wenn die wüssten, dass ich…"

Der Goblin unterbrach sich und sah Abbefaria scheel von der Seite an. „Ihr habt es wirklich drauf, einen auszuhorchen, wisst Ihr das.", fauchte er. „Diese Masche muss ich mir merken. Ich sollte sie einmal bei diesen hinterlistigen Gnomen an. Vielleicht kommen wir so hinter ein paar von ihren Geheimnissen."

Die fledermausohrige Gestalt sprang auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Abbefaria. „Also schön Nachtelf, das ist der Deal: Ihr beide, du und die Gnomin, kommt morgen kurz vor Sonnenaufgang drüben zum Goblin-Rennlager. Passt auf, dass Euch keiner sieht, vor allem nicht dieser neugierige Zwerg. Ich werde Euch erwarten und Euch von her wegbringen. Aber denkt dran, _vor_ Sonnenaufgang."

Damit zeigte er noch einmal seine spitzen Zähne und hopste dann meckernd von dannen. Abbefaria sah ihm nach und fragte sich, in was für einen Schlamassel er sich nun schon wieder gebracht hatte.

-

Das erste, was Magenta bemerkte, als sie erwachte, waren die warmen Decken um sie herum und der stechende Geruch von Kampfer und Beinwell. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, schob sich ein großer, weißer Fleck in ihr getrübtes Blickfeld und eine schmale, kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn.

„Trink das.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die Magenta an irgendetwas erinnerte. Doch bevor sie darauf kam, was es war, drückte sich der Rand eines tönernen Bechers nachdrücklich an ihre Lippen. Gehorsam öffnete Magenta den Mund, nur um ihn kurz darauf zu verziehen, als ein scheußlicher, bitterer Sud ihre Kehle hinab ran. Sie hustete und schob die Hand mit dem Becher entschieden von sich. Wer auch immer ihr dieses Gebräu verabreichen wollte, sollte sich zum Teufel scheren. Als einziger Fluchtort blieb ihr nur die trügerische Sicherheit der Bettdecke, die sie sich kurzerhand über den Kopf zog. Sie wollte nichts als schlafen.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass Birkenrindenextrakt gut schmeckt.", sagte die strenge Stimme irgendwo außerhalb der Decke. „Also los, Magenta, sei brav und trink deine Medizin."

Die Hexenmeisterin verharrte regungslos hinter ihrem Schutzwall aus kratzender Wolle und überlegte angestrengt. Wer auch immer da draußen war, war eindeutig im Vorteil: Er wusste, wer sie war, wohingegen sie nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte, wer diese Frau sein konnte. Während sie noch überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte, hörte sie, wie sich Schritte näherten. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand betrat den Raum.

„Wie es ihr gehen?" Abumoahams Stimme war wie eine Kerze, die jemand in einem stockdunklen Raum anzündete.

„Den Umständen entsprechend.", antwortete die weiße Frau. „Ich habe den Knochenbruch geheilt, es wird keine Narbe zurückbleiben. Jetzt versuche ich gerade ihr noch etwas gegen eine nachträgliche Entzündung zu gegen, aber sie ist stur wie ein Maulesel."

„Dann sie wieder gesund.", lachte der Magier. Kurz darauf spürte Magenta, wie sich jemand neben ihr auf´s Bett setzte.

„Magenta? Du wach?"

„Nein ich schlafe.", brummte die Hexenmeisterin. „Geh weg!"

„Wir alle in große Sorge wegen dir. Bladewarrior und zwei Matrosen dich gezogen aus Wasser, aber du ganz leblos und deine Fuß ausgesehen wie zerplatzter …."

„Danke, so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen.", knurrte Magenta unter der Decke und schnitt dem Magier damit das Wort ab. Probeweise bewegte sie ihren Fuß und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich keine Schmerzen hatte. Allenfalls ein leichtes Ziehen und die Haut juckte ein wenig, so als wäre sie gerade erst verheilt. Und doch wäre sie am liebsten einfach unter ihrer Decke geblieben.

Um Zeit zu gewinnen, fragte sie: „Wer ist die Frau, die mir diese scheußliche Medizin geben wollte? Ich kann sie nicht leiden."

„Das mich erstaunt. Sie gesagt, ihr alte Freundinnen. Du nicht kennen Demuny?"

„_Demuny_?" Magentas Kopf ruckte unter der Decke hervor und starrte den Magier aus großen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Haare ähnelten einem Nest eines sehr unordentlichen Vogels. „Sag mir nicht, dass Demuny hier ist."

„Ah, du sie doch kennen.", strahlte Abumoaham. „Demuny, du gehört, sie sich erinnern an dich."

„Das ist gut dann hat sie zumindest keinen Gedächtnisverlust von dem Schlag auf den Kopf. Trotzdem könnte sie immer noch ein Gehirntrauma haben. Sie _muss_ diese Medizin trinken."

Ein streng blickendes Gesicht unter einem blonden Haarschopf schob sich in Magentas Blickfeld. Die Priesterin trug ein weißes Kleid, das im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Aufzug, an den Magenta sich erinnerte, ausgesprochen züchtig war. Ihre blonden Haare wurden von einer weißen Haube zurückgehalten und zu allem Überfluss trug sie auch noch eine weiße Schürze über ihrer blütendgleichen Tracht. Sie sah aus wie eine riesige, weiße Gans.

„Trink das jetzt", schimpfte sie und drückte Magenta den Becher in die Hand. Zu verdattert, um noch viel Gegenwehr zu leisten, trank die Hexenmeisterin den bitteren Sud. Erst, als auch der letzte Tropfen Magentas Kehle hinab geronnen war, wurde Demunys Gesicht etwas freundlicher.

„Na bitte, es geht doch.", sagte sie und lächelte Magenta an. „Ich will mir nicht nachsagen lassen, ich hätte irgendwen nicht kunstgerecht behandelt."

So langsam, wie der bittere Geschmack aus ihrem Mund verschwand, kamen auch Magentas Erinnerungen zurück. Sie hatte die junge Priesterin auf dem Weg nach Menethil getroffen, von wo diese nach Theramore aufgebrochen war, um ihre Ausbildung bei irgendeinem Kauz mit komischem Namen anzutreten. Demuny hatte alles verbunden, was nicht bei Drei hinter einer gut verriegelten Tür verschwunden gewesen war. Diese Leidenschaft hatte sie buchstäblich ihr letztes Hemd gekostet.

„Sieht aus, als wärst du erfolgreich in deinem Beruf.", versuchte sich Magenta auf dem schlüpfrigen Boden der höflichen Konversation….und scheiterte grandios.

„Heiler sein ist kein Beruf, sondern eine Berufung.", erklärte Demuny im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Vor allem, wenn man so wie ich, hier täglich hunderte von Kranken zu behandeln hat. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, mit was für Leiden die Leute hier alle ankommen. Wahrhaft gräuliche Geschichten wüsste ich davon zu berichten, aber für Zivilisten wie euch ist das sicherlich nicht der geeignete Gesprächsstoff."

„Sicherlich nicht.", antwortete Magenta matt. „Ich denke, mein Fuß ist soweit in Ordnung, daher wollen wir deine Gastfreundschaft nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen."

Die Hexenmeisterin wollte sich schon erheben, als Demuny sie mit erstaunlichem Nachdruck wieder ins Bett beförderte. Scherzhaft drohte sie Magenta mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass du jetzt aufstehst. Du bist doch noch gar nicht wieder gesund."

„Doch bin ich."

„Nein, bist du nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

Ärgerlich schob Magenta die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jetzt hör endlich mit dem Blödsinn auf, Demuny. Mir geht es gut, mein Fuß ist auf magische Weise geheilt und ich werde jetzt…"

Die Hexenmeisterin verstummte abrupt, als sich eine Hand auf ihrem Mund legte.

„Shhhhh.", machte Demuny und sah sich ängstlich um. Für einen Moment lang war die junge Frau völlig regungslos, dann entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder. Ein wenig verlegen blickte sie Magenta an. „Entschuldige, aber wenn _er_ mitbekommt, dass ich dich mit Magie geheilt habe, krieg ich mächtig Ärger."

„Wer _er_?", fragte Magenta ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

„Gustaf Van Howzen, mein Lehrmeister." Demuny ließ sich neben Magenta auf das Bett sinken. Ihre schlanken, weißen Finger rangen miteinander, während die leise weiter sprach." Er ist ein fürchterlich jähzorniger Mann und er hasst alle Magie. Er sagt, die magische Heilung würde die normalen Ärzte um ihr tägliches Brot bringen. Eines Tages wäre es noch soweit dass niemand mehr die normale Heilkunst erlernen würde, weil alle Welt nur noch mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchteln würde. Er versteht einfach nicht, dass erst die Zusammenwirkung von seiner Ausbildung und meinem magischen Können es fertig bringen sogar diejenigen zu retten, die eigentlich dem Tode geweiht sind. Und statt meine Heilkünste zu vervollkommnen, bin ich hier tagtäglich damit beschäftigt Furunkel zu kurieren und Sumpffieberbeulen auszuquetschen. Dabei will ich hinausziehen in die Schlacht. Ich will den Soldaten im Kampf beistehen und ihre Lebensgeister neu entfachen, wenn sie schon längst die Kraft und den Mut zu kämpfen verloren haben. Doch statt das zu dürfen, sitze ich hier und ordne Mullbinden nach ihrer Größe."

Die junge, blonde Frau schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Sie zog ein riesiges, weißes Taschentuch heraus und schnäuzte sich laut und äußerst undamenhaft die Nase. Danach sah sie Magenta aus rot geränderten Augen an.

„Oh ich bin so dumm.", jammerte sie. „Ich sitze hier und heule, dabei ist es doch längst Zeit dem Lächelnden Jim sein Abendbrot zu bringen. Der Arme wird verhungern, wenn ich ihn nicht füttere."

„Na na, so schnell verhungert man schon nicht.", versuchte Magenta sie zu beruhigen und überlegte, ob es jetzt angebracht gewesen wäre, Demunys Hand zu tätscheln. Sie war noch nie besonders gut in so etwas gewesen. Hilfe suchend sah sie Abumoaham an.

Der Magier lehnte an der steinernen Wand der Kammer, in der Magentas Krankenbett stand und strich sich nachdenklich den Bart. „Vielleicht...", begann er und zögerte dann sichtlich. Auch er schien nicht sicher, was er von der jungen Priesterin halten sollte. Dann jedoch nickte er und fuhr fort: „Ich denke, wir gut können gebrauchen Heilerin wie dich. Vielleicht ich kann einlegen gutes Wort bei Doktor, damit er dich lässt gehen. Wir geplant Expedition in die Sümpfe."

Demunys Augen wurden groß wie Goldrindenäpfel. „Ehrlich? Das würdet ihr tun?"

„Ich kann versuchen."

„Oh dankeschön!" Demuny wurde von einem Entlein mit gebrochenen Flügeln in Sekundenschnelle wieder zum stolzen Schwan. „Dann packe ich sofort meine Sachen. Nein halt, erst gehe ich James füttern und _dann_ packe ich meine Sachen. Oh das ist so _aufregend_…"

Bei der Nennung dieses Namens wurde Magenta plötzlich hellhörig. „Sagtest du James?"

„Ja, so heißt er.", antwortete Demuny. „Die meisten Leute nennen ihn zwar den _Lächelnden Jim_, aber sein richtiger Name ist James. James Hyal."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**So fertig.**

**Hat irgendwie doch länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte. So richtig zufrieden bin ich auch nicht, aber wie ihr es findet, werdet ihr mir ja eh größtenteils nicht mitteilen, was soll´s also. -_-°**

**Aber immerhin ist die Geschichte jetzt wieder auf Kurs, nachdem sie mir eine Weile lang abgedümpelt ist. **

**Nächstes Mal dann also wieder spannender. Schneller verspreche ich lieber nicht, das wird ja eh nix. Monatliches Kapitel muss reichen.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Wer mag, kann in der Schimmernden Ebene ja mal schauen, ob er den Rennwagen des Goblins entdeckt. ^_~**


	10. Wildes Land

**Wildes Land**

Die Sterne waren bereits verblasst und das Schwarz des nächtlichen Himmels einem gleichmäßigen, dunklen Blau gewichen. Ein farbloses, dünnes Band zeichnete die unregelmäßige Linie des Horizonts nach, wo die Schimmernde Ebene an Tanaris grenzte. Schon bald würde diese Linie breiter werden. Sie würde sich wandeln und von einem unbedeutenden Lichtschimmer zu einer leuchtenden Explosion aus Orange und Rosa, Violett und Purpur werden, bis die Sonne sie schließlich durchbrechen und diesen Teil der Welt mit gleißendem, weißen Licht überschütten würde. Aber noch war dieses Ereignis eine Stunde wenn nicht länger entfernt und Abbefaria beschloss, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um zu ihrem Treffen mit dem Goblin aufzubrechen.

Der Nachtelf erhob sich leise aus der Lagerstatt, die die Gnome ihm für die Nacht zugewiesen hatten. Es war eine nette Geste gewesen, wenngleich auch nicht mehr, denn bei seiner Größe glich das Gnomenbett eher einer kleinen Kiste, in die er sich nur mit Mühe zwängen konnte. So hatte er die Nacht damit verbracht, an die Wand gelehnt Emanuelles gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und ihrem gelegentlichem Gemurmel zu lauschen, das ihre Träume begleitete. Auch jetzt zuckten die Augenlider der Gnomin, während sich ihre kleinen Hände bewegten, als würden sie n einer neuen, großartigen Erfindung herumschrauben. Sanft berührte Abbefaria sie an der Schulter.

„Hühner…", murmelte die Gnomin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Ich will…Hühner."

Abbefaria seufzte innerlich. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Emanuelle die Sache vergessen würde, nachdem sich die Kiste des Magiers als leer herausgestellt hatte. Doch das verschwundene Buch schien zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass der Lehrling des Magiers tatsächlich in ein Huhn verwandelt worden war, erst recht ihren Ehrgeiz geweckt zu haben. Jetzt wollte sie dieses Buch unbedingt finden, selbst wenn sie die ganze Welt nach dem Anhänger der Scharlachroten Bruderschaft absuchen müsste, an den Magus Tirth das Buch verkauft hatte. Es war eine glückliche Fügung, dass dieser ebenfalls in Richtung Tausend Nadeln aufgebrochen war, als er die Rennbahn verließ. So war es für Abbefaria ein Leichtes gewesen, Emanuelle davon zu überzeugen, die Hilfe des Goblins anzunehmen. Zumindest sehr viel leichter, als die kleine Magierin wach zu bekommen.

„Uaah.", gähnte Emanuelle schließlich und blinzelte Abbefaria schlaftrunken an. „Wassn los?"

„Wir müssen aufbrechen.", antwortete er.

„Schon?" Die Gnomin gähnte erneut und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann sprang sie so plötzlich auf, dass Abbefaria fast zurückgeschreckt wäre. „Aber ja, wir müssen _los_!"

Sie hüpfte aus ihrem Bett, streifte im Vorbeigehen Umhang und Gürtel über, steckte noch verschiedene Gegenstände in ihrem Rucksack und drehte sich an der Tür angekommen zu Abbefaria um. „Worauf wartest du denn noch? Na los, los!"

„Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt.", brummte der Druide leise und folgte der voraustrippelnden Gnomin gemessenen Schrittes.

Ihr Weg führte sie zwischen dunklen Gebäuden hindurch, über unbeleuchtete Wege und Gassen, bis sie schließlich die Rennbahn erreichten, die den Ort in zwei unterschiedliche Lager teilte.

„Dort drüben ist Goblingebiet.", flüsterte Emanuelle aufgeregt. „Ob wir uns tarnen sollten?"

„Tarnen?" Abbefaria sah zweifelnd auf sie herab.

„Oh, na ja, ich weiß nicht. Uns Dreck ins Gesicht schmieren oder so, damit man uns nicht sieht."

„Ich glaube, da habe ich eine bessere Idee.", gab der Druide zurück und veränderte seine Form. Sein Gesicht wurde länger, die Nase breiter und die Fangzähne sprossen hervor. Schwarzes Fell ersetzte die violette Haut und schließlich berührten vier große, samtene Pfoten den harten, kalten Sandboden. Als die Transformation abgeschlossen war, knurrte Abbefaria Emanuelle spielerisch an und knickte dann die Vorderpfoten ein.

„Gute Idee.", lachte Emanuelle und kletterte auf den Rücken der schwarzen Raubkatze.

Der Druide drehte den Kopf zurück und versuchte einen fragenden Ton in sein Maunzen zu legen.

„Ja, bereit.", antwortete Emanuelle und Abbefaria fühlte, wie sich ihre kleinen Hände an seinem Nackenfell festkrallten. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich und setzte in nur drei Sprüngen über die Rennbahn hinweg, bevor er im Gewirr der Goblinhütten untertauchte. Den strengen Geruch, der diesen Teil der Rennbahn umgab, nahm er durch seine Verwandlung nur noch intensiver wahr. Es kribbelte unangenehm in seiner Nase. Gleichzeitig war er jetzt jedoch in der Lage noch andere Nuancen aus dem allgemeinen Gestank herauszulesen. Er roch Öl und Schwefel, Kohle und Eisen, den würzigen Geruch einer längst verloschenen Pfeife und etwas, das an den ranzigen Geruch von Waltran erinnerte. Dieser letzte Geruch wurde immer intensiver, bis sie an einer Hausecke unvermittelt auf seine Quelle trafen.

Im Schatten einer der grünen Hütten lag ein schlafender Koloss, dessen gewaltiger, von blauer Haut überzogener Körper im Rhythmus zweier Geräusche erbebte. Das eine war ein volltönendes, dunkles Schnarchen, während das andere eher dem hohen Pfeifen des Windes ähnelte. Verursacht wurden die Geräusche von den zwei Köpfen, die auf dem riesigen Stiernacken des Ogers saßen und noch im Schlaf versuchten, einander zu übertrumpfen. In einer seiner Hände hielt der Oger eine durchsichtige Kristallkugel.

„Hey, das ist meine.", wisperte Emanuelle entrüstet. „Warte, ich hole sie."

Bevor Abbefaria etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, war die Gnomin von seinem Rücken gerutscht und wuselte auf den schlafenden Riesen zu. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete der Druide, wie die Gnomin über die Beine und den wulstigen Leib des Ogers stieg und auf Zehenspitzen stehend nach der Kristallkugel angelte. Bevor sie sie jedoch erreichte, kam Bewegung in den enormen Körper. Der andere Arm des Ogers schwenkte in Richtung der Gnomin und wischte sie einfach beiseite, so dass sie im hohen Bogen im Staub landete. Dann kratzte er sich hingebungsvoll am Bauch, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und rollte sich dann auf die Seite, so dass die Kugel unter ihm begraben wurde.

„So eine Gemeinheit!", schimpfte Emanuelle und wollte schon einen neuen Versuch starten, sich der Kugel zu bemächtigen, als Abbefaria sie kurzerhand am Schlafittchen packte.

_Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit_, knurrte er, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn zwar nicht verstand, aber den bedrohlichen Ton in seinem Knurren sicherlich zu deuten wusste. Daher kümmerte er sich auch nicht weiter um ihren Protest und trabte mit ihr in die Richtung davon, aus der er ein Geräusch gehört hatte, dass verdächtig nach einem Goblin klang, der nicht auffallen wollte.

Die fledermausohrige, grüne Gestalt schraubte an etwas herum, das zu großen Teilen von einem fleckigen Tuch bedeckt war. Derselbe, stechende Geruch, der überall in Nähe der Goblinhütten in der Luft lag, wurde hier atemberaubend, so dass Abbefaria unwillkürlich niesen musste. Der Goblin machte einen einen halben Meter hohen Satz und fuhr dann auf dem Absatz herum, das spitze Werkzeug in seiner Hand wie eine Waffe erhoben. Als er Abbefaria sah wurde er merklich blass unter seiner grünen Haut.

„Eine Ra-ra-ra…", stotterte er, bis ihm Emanuelle auffiel, die ihm aus dem Maul der riesigen, schwarzen Raubkatze fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Huhu!", rief sie und schwenkte wild die Arme. „Wir sind doch noch pünktlich, oder?"

Der Goblin, der jetzt zu begreifen schien, um wen es sich bei dem vierfüßigen Begleiter der Gnomin handelte, klappte den Mund wieder zu, um ihn in derselben Bewegung zu einer verdrießlichen Gerimasse zu verziehen.

„Ich hatte Euch früher erwartet.", quäkte er. „Ich brauche noch Hilfe mit einer der Quetschmuffen. Die muss nachgezogen werden und dazu sind mindestens zwei Leute notwendig."

„Kein Problem.", zwitscherte Emanuelle fröhlich. „Abbefaria schafft das sicher auch alleine. Lass mich mal runter."

Der Druide setzte die Gnomin gehorsam auf den Boden und verwandelte sich vor den immer noch misstrauisch guckenden Augen des Goblins zurück.

„Ishnu-Alah!", grüßte er den grünen Griesgram, doch der winkte nur ungeduldig ab.

„Ja, ja…jetzt komm endlich und schnapp dir nen linken 27er. Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, damit sie uns jetzt noch erwischen."

„Einen was?" Abbefaria hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Goblin sprach.

„Er meint einen 27er-Schraubenschlüssel für M1-Verschraubungen im Linksdrehwinkel."

„Was?"

Emanuelle verdrehte die Augen und wackelte zum Werkzeugkasten des Goblins. „Nimm das hier.", sagte sie und drückte dem völlig verwirrten Nachtelfen einen länglichen Metallgegenstand in die Hand, den sie aus der Kiste gefischt hatte. „Und lass dir zeigen, wie du ihn benutzen musst."

Der Goblin kletterte auf eine kleine Trittleiter und zog die scheckige Plane ein Stück zurück, so dass darunter etwas Rotes zum Vorschrein kam. An einer Stelle war eine Klappe geöffnet, durch die man in das Innere der Konstruktion blicken konnte. Auf eine der Verstrebungen deutete der Goblin jetzt und erklärte: „Dort ansetzen und eine Vierteldrehung im schrägen Winkel nach unten. Aber nicht zu weit, sonst fliegt uns das ganze Ding um die Ohren. Ja so, nein halt, anders rum…ok…so jetzt ja…HALT!"

Abbefaria wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Seine beiden Hände steckten im Inneren dieser vermaledeiten Maschine, die knackte, und ratterte und vor allem stank und so überhaupt nicht das war, war er erwatet hatte. Hinter ihm sprang der Goblin von seiner Leiter, flitzte um die Maschine herum und rief von dort, dass er das Werkzeug jetzt entfernen und die Klappe schließen sollte. Abbefaria gehorchte und kurz darauf begann das Ding unter dem Tuch zu brummen.

„Steh da nicht so rum, hilf mir lieber die Plane abzumachen.", keifte der Goblin, während er immer wieder besorgte Blicke in Richtung des Horizonts warf. „Wenn ihr nicht bald losfahrt, wird das nie was."

„Losfahren?" Abbefaria, der sich innerlich schon auf irgendeinen verrückten Plan eingestellt hatte, sah sich nun, da sie Plane endgültig auf den Boden rutschte, einer völlig absurden Maschine gegenüber.

Sie bestand aus etwas, dass Abbefaria an die Zeichnungen von Fuhrwerken erinnerte, die bei den Menschen benutzt wurden, um Ackerbau zu betreiben. Zwei Holzräder saßen an einer langen, hölzernen Deichsel, an deren Ende wiederum ein Rad saß. Dort, wo bei einem normalen Ackergespann jedoch die Pferde oder Ochsen angebunden wurden, hatte der Goblin zwei große, rote Fässer angebracht, die am vorderen Ende spitz zuliefen. Aus ihnen drang der intensive Geruch, der allem anzuhaften schien, das die Goblins betraf. Als Abbefaria sah, dass am vorderen Ende der Fässer grinsende Gesichter aufgemalt worden waren, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass es sich hierbei um einen Rennwagen der Goblins handeln musste.

_Davon hat Deadly also gesprochen_, dachte er bei sich und konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn zwei dieser Ungetüme auf einen zugerast kamen.

Der Goblin legte eine Hand auf eines der Fässer und warf sich stolz in die Brust.

„Darf ich vorstellen, die Mirage 2000. Ich habe selbst noch ein paar Verbesserungen daran vorgenommen."

„Hoffentlich keine, die uns in die Luft sprengen.", unkte Emanuelle, doch ihre leuchtenden Augen straften die Boshaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme Lügen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Gnomin begeistert war.

„Im Gegenteil.", plusterte sich der Goblin auf. „Das hier ist das Sicherste, was ich je gebaut habe. Ich hab auch nur den Super- und nicht den Super-Duper-Treibstoff eingefüllt. Damit seid ihr zwar nicht ganz so schnell, aber…"

„Das macht überhaupt nichts.", unterbrach Abbefaria ihn. „Und zwar deswegen nicht, weil wir uns nicht in dieses Ding setzen werden."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragten der Goblin und Emanuelle wie aus einem Mund.

„Weil…" Der Druide brach ab und deutete mit einer hilflosen Geste auf die ratternde Maschine. „Weil so etwas einfach…weil…weil…"

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Goblins. „Ich glaube, er hat Schiss.", sagte er und stupste Emanuelle mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Haste dir ja ein ganz schönes Hühnchen angelacht."

„Wenn´s nur so wäre.", seufzte Emanuelle. „Dann hätte ich ein Problem weniger."

Abbefaria atmete flach und hatte die Hände zur Faust geballt. Einerseits rumorte es tief in seinem Inneren, wenn er sich vorstellte, sein Leben dieser Höllenmaschine anzuvertrauen. Doch andererseits saß der Stachel des Spotts tief und bohrte sich nur noch tiefer in seine Seite, als der Goblin ihm einen abfälligen Blick zuwarf und sagte: „Na schön, dann werde ich das Baby eben selber testen. So ein großer Kerl…und so die Hosen voll."

„Also gut.", presste der Druide zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich steige in dieses Ding. Aber wenn irgendetwas dabei schief geht…"

„Darüber machen wir uns dann Gedanken, wenn es passiert.", lachte Emanuelle und klatschte in die Hände. „Also los. Ich wollte schon immer mal Rennwagen fahren."

Und während Emanuelle und Abbefaria sich in das unbequeme Gefährt zwängten, erschien am Horizont der erste Schimmer von Orange, der das Ende der Nacht in Kalimdor einläutete.

-

Magenta zweifelte ernsthaft an ihrer Wahrnehmung. Es war ihr vollkommen unbegreiflich, wie so etwas überhaupt nur im Bereich des Möglichen liegen konnte. Es war…einfach zu unwahrscheinlich, um wahr zu sein. Und doch sang und trällerte Demuny vor sich hin und tanzte durch das Zimmer, während draußen vor dem Fenster gerade die ersten Anzeichen eines Sonnenaufgangs erschienen waren. Die Hexenmeisterin war stark in Versuchung mit irgendetwas nach ihr zu werfen. Da das aber vermutlich keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt hätte, verlegte die Magenta sich darauf ihren Kopf so tief wie möglich unter dem Kopfkissen zu verstecken um diesem lärmenden, weißen Etwas in ihrer Schlafkammer zu entkommen. Aber es half alles nichts, denn kaum hatte sie das getan, zupfte jemand energisch an der Bettdecke.

„Magenta? Magenta, schläfst du?"

„Ja.", brummte es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Ok. Aber wenn du aufgewacht bist, möchtest du dann mit mir zu Gregor gehen? Er hat mir ein Pferd versprochen."

„Nein."

„Na gut, dann geh ich eben alleine. Ich muss mich ja auch noch vom Doktor verabschieden. Und danach statte ich dem Lächelnden Jim noch einen Besuch ab. Ich hoffe nur, es kümmert sich jemand um ihn, während ich weg bin. Ist das nicht schrecklich, was Captain Vimes erzählt hat. Da eröffnet der Gute so ein tolles Restaurant mitten in der Wildnis und dann kommt irgendjemand daher und brennt es einfach nieder. Meinst du, das waren Drachen? Ich hab gehört, es gibt Drachen in den Sümpfen ganz im Süden. Wäre es nicht aufregend, wenn wir einen Drachen treffen würden?"

„Ja, total aufregend.", seufzte Magenta.

„Aber dass seine Frau und sein kleiner Sohn im Feuer umgekommen sind, ist schrecklich.", Magenta glaubte ein Schluchzen in Demunys Stimme zu hören. „Der arme Mann. Kein Wunder, dass er so ist, wie er ist. Meinst du, es würde ihm helfen zu erfahren, wer seine Familie getötet hat?"

Magenta erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Sie hatte Demuny begleitet, weil sie gehofft hatte, James Hyal die Grüße seines Bruders ausrichten zu können. Doch der Mann hatte nur vor dem Gasthaus gesessen und den Boden angestarrt, während er sich teilnahmslos Löffel für Löffel von der Priesterin in den Mund schieben ließ. Demuny hatte ihr erzählt, dass er jedes Mal, wenn jemand versuchte ihn in einen geschlossenen Raum zu bringen, anfing zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. Das Gleiche passierte auch, wenn man in seiner Gegenwart ein Feuer anzündete.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das helfen würde.", murmelte Magenta schließlich dumpf unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Aber wenn wir an den Ruinen vorbeikommen, können wir ja mal nachsehen, ob wir ein paar Spuren finden, so wie der Captain vorgeschlagen hat."

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee!", antwortete Demuny. „Ich bin dann erstmal ein Pferd holen."

„Viel Spaß.", brummelte Magenta, die genau wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. Außerdem wurde es langsam ziemlich stickig hier unten. So ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und entstieg den Tiefen ihres Bettes. Sie schnaufte ein paar Mal und rieb die Zehen aneinander, während sie auf der Bettkante saß und aus dem Fenster sah. Langsam aber sicher wurde es hell draußen und nicht mehr lange, dann würde die Sonne über dem Horizont zu sehen sein. Unwillig ihr Bett endgültig zu verlassen blieb Magenta reglos sitzen und wartete auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

-

Der Goblin betrachtete noch einmal seine Konstruktion. Es war wirklich ein Wunderwerk der Technik. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck beugte er sich über den vor ihm liegenden Nachtelfen. Das arrogante Langohr festzuschnallen hatte ihm durchaus Vergnügen bereitet.

„Und? Bereit?", fragte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Ja!", antwortete Emanuelle.

„Nein.", fauchte Abbefaria. Und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er auch sofort wieder aus diesem _Ding_ ausgestiegen. Aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben und so sehr er es auch bereute, gab es jetzt kein Zurück mehr, denn die Sonne würde jeden Moment aufgehen und dann, so hatte der Goblin ihnen versichert, hätten sie alle drei ein richtig,_ richtig_ großes Problem.

„Dann zünden wir jetzt die erste Stufe.", erklärte der Goblin und verschwand aus Abbefarias Gesichtsfeld. Irgendwo unter ihm klirrte und knackte etwas und dann begann die Maschine zu zittern.

Abbefarias Finger schlossen sich um die hölzernen Griffe, die zu diesem Zweck an dem Rahmen angebracht worden waren. Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle oder schlimmer noch: am Bratspieß, denn der Goblin hatte ganze Arbeit dabei geleistet, ihn an der Fahrzeugkonstruktion festzubinden. Lederne Riemen hielten seine Arme und Beine dicht an die Mittelachse gepresst und selbst sein Kopf war von einem breiten Riemen fixiert worden, damit - so der Goblin - die Wucht des Starts nicht den Hals brach. Allerdings wurde Abbefaria das Gefühl nicht los, dass er, sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, in weit größerer Gefahr sein, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig von diesem Höllengefährt losreißen konnte. Emanuelle hingegen schien zuversichtlich, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass _sie_ diese Fahrt aufrecht und nicht in liegender Position antreten musste. Es sei ein Problem der Erodünamick, wie sie dem Nachtelfen glaubhaft versichert hatten, dass er bei seiner Größe einfach liegen _musste_, während die Gnomin auf einem Sitz irgendwo hinter seinem Kopf thronte und die Bedienung der Schalter und Hebel übernehmen würde.

Etwas krachte und aus den roten Fässern schossen fauchend zwei riesige Flammen hervor. Abbefaria wollte automatisch seine Füße einziehen, da ihm die Hitze der Flammensäulen bereits über die Schienbeine strich, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht rühren. Stattdessen musste er hilflos zusehen, wie Emanuelle ihm begeistert zuwinkte, eine Schutzbrille von ihrer Stirn vor die Augen zog und mit einem letzten, überzeugten Lächeln einen großen Hebel herunterzog.

Ein Ruck, der alles in den Schatten stellte, was Abbefaria je erlebt hatte, katapultierte das Gefährt nach vorne. Der Atem wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und er fühlte sich, als würde er Tonnen wiegen. Ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen kreischte in seinen Ohren und eine Glutwelle lief über seinen Körper hinweg. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen und erwartete den nächsten Schlag, doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen sank das steinerne Gefühl auf seiner Brust stetig und als er ein paar Mal schluckte ließ auch der Druck auf seinen Ohren nach. Dafür pfiff jetzt die Landschaft nur wenige Zentimeter unter ihm in rasendem Tempo vorbei. Die riesigen, roten Fässer vor ihm dröhnten und spuckten Feuer und blauen Rauch aus und die ganze Konstruktion wackelte und klapperte, als würde sie jeden Moment auseinander fallen. Unruhig versuchte er, seine Position zu verändern, um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, wohin sie fuhren. Hinter ihm rief Emanuelle etwas, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Was?", schrie zu ihr hinauf, doch die Worte wurden im vom Mund weggerissen, kaum dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Lieg still!", kreischte sie aus Leibeskräften. „Du bringst uns noch um!"

Was die ledernen Gurte nicht geschafft hatten, brachte nun der panische Unterton in der Stimme der Gnomin fertig. Abbefaria versteifte sich auf seinem Liegeplatz und wagte nur noch ganz flach zu atmen. Sehr viel anderes blieb ihm auch nicht übrig, denn die Maschine beschleunigte erneut. Abbefaria konnte schlecht einschätzen, wie schnell sie tatsächlich waren, da über ihm nur der blaue, wolkenlose Himmel zu sehen war, doch es war definitiv schneller als ihm angenehm war. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Lärm, Staub und Gestank und dem sicheren Gefühl, mit offenen Augen seinem Ende entgegen zu rasen.

-

„Ist es nicht wundervoll?", fragte Demuny und tätschelte ihrem Reittier den Hals. „Gregor hat es extra für mich ausgesucht."

Magenta musste zugeben, dass sie ausgesprochen neidisch war. Das hellbraune Pferd mit der weißen Mähne sah unverschämt gut aus und der dunkelblaue Farbton der Satteldecke unterstrich seine Fellfarbe ganz wunderbar. Es hatte kluge Augen und eine weiche Schnauze, die Magenta am liebsten gestreichelt hätte. Aber da sie wusste, wie Pferde im Allgemeinen auf sie reagierten, beschränkte sie sich darauf, es von Weitem zu betrachten und rang sich sogar dazu durch, Demuny zu beglückwünschen. Die Priesterin strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich habe Gregor auch gebeten, ein Pferd für dich auszusuchen.", erklärte sie. „Komm und sieh es dir an."

„Ähm…ja…also.", stammelte Magenta. „Weißt du, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Aber warum denn nicht. Komm schon, du wirst es mögen."

„Es geht weniger darum, ob ich es mag, sondern eher darum, ob es mich mag.", versuchte Magenta irgendwie zu erklären. „Und außerdem habe ich überhaupt kein Geld für ein Pferd."

„Oh das macht nichts.", lachte Demuny. „Die Pferde sind auch nur geliehen. Gregor ist froh, wenn jemand dazu kommt, sie zu bewegen. Wir müssen lediglich aufpassen, dass ihre Hufe nachts nicht im Wasser stehen. Nun komm schon."

Voller böser Vorahnungen folgte Magenta Demuny zum Pferdestall. Ungute Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Besuch in so einem Gebäude wurden bei ihr wach, die auch nicht verflogen, als ihr ein Mann mit einem dicken, braunen Schnauzbart kräftig die Hand schüttelte.

„Gregor Vimes mein Name.", dröhnte er und strich sich über die Haarpracht in seinem Gesicht. „Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein Pferdchen für dich finden."

„Ich will wirklich nicht…"

„Ach was.", winkte der Mann ab. „Demuny hat letztens meinen Fuß versorgt, als mir einer der Hengste draufgestiegen ist. Mit dem alten Zausel Gustaf hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine Woche oder länger das Bett hüten müssen. Außerdem müssen die Tierchen mal raus. Seeflotte schön und gut, aber was, wenn uns mal jemand von Land angreift? Wollen wir dann zu Fuß durch die Sümpfe waten? Also, Mädchen, was soll´s denn sein?"

Magenta zögerte. Wenn sie jetzt noch weiter darauf bestand, kein Pferd zu wollen, würde sie vielleicht das Misstrauen der beiden erregen. Und Magenta hatte nicht die geringste Lust zu erklären, dass die Pferde an ihr Dämonen witterten und sie deshalb nicht auf sich reiten lassen wollten. Daher zeigte sie wahllos in den Stall und sagte. „Das da."

Gregor Vimes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, du brauchst wirklich nicht bescheiden sein. Such dir nur ruhig ein Pferd…"

„Nein, ich will das da.", sagte Magenta bestimmt und sah erst jetzt genauer hin, auf was sie da eigentlich zeigte. Das Tier drehte ihr den Hintern zu und wedelte mit einem dicken, grauen Schwanz an dessen Ende eine schwarze, buschige Quaste saß. Als hätte es gemerkt, dass man es ansah, drehte es sich um und verzog sein langes Gesicht zu einem lauten Schrei.

„Iiiiii-aaaaah.", machte der Esel und kaufte weiter an einem Heuhalm.

„Oh, na prima.", murmelte Magenta. „Jetzt kommt es nur darauf an, wer den größeren Dickkopf von uns beiden hat."

-

Emanuelle guckte auf die Anzeigen vor ihr. Sie waren - wenn überhaupt - in Goblin beschriftet und die Anordnung der Hebel und Knöpfe war weder ergonomisch noch für jemanden mit gesundem Menschenverstand gedacht. Ein Gnom hätte sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, so etwas als fertig zu bezeichnen. Aber es funktionierte. Und wie es funktionierte. Die Landschaft schoss nur so an ihnen vorbei und die Grenze zum Gebiet von Tausend Nadeln kam mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde näher. Das allerdings stellte Emanuelle vor ein Problem, das sie noch nicht bedacht hatte. Es war kein Problem für sie, den Rennwagen über die flache Ebene zu manövrieren. Im Gegenteil. Sie fand es sogar interessant und aufregend. Aber das, was dort vor ihr lag, sah nicht aus wie eine Ebene. Eher wie ein steinerner Wald mit sehr vielen, sehr großen und vor allem sehr harten Hindernissen.

Die Gnomin griff nach einem Hebel, der vermutlich die Geschwindigkeit regelte, und zog daran. Es gab ein Geräusch, das nach einem verklemmten Zahnrad mit ungeschmierter Vierzehnkantmuffe klang, es tat sich jedoch nichts. Vorsichtshalber warf Emanuelle einen Blick nach dem zweiten Fahrgast. Der Nachtelf verharrte immer noch in seiner sicherlich nicht sehr bequemen Position und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

_Also schön_, dachte Emanuelle, _dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie dieses Baby in der Kurve liegt._

In diesem Moment erreichten sie Tausend Nadeln.

Die riesigen, steinernen Säulen schossen auf Emanuelle zu, die hektisch an allen möglichen Hebeln zog und drückte. Der Goblin-Rennwagen sprang von rechts nach links, die Düsenraketen jaulten protestierend auf, während die Felswände in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei rasten. Rechts. Links. Rechts. Links. Links. Rechts. Bremsen. Ausweichen. Treibstoffzufluss drosseln. Und Vollgas.

Emanuelle hatte keine Möglichkeit über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Sie zog und drückte ganz automatisch alles, was ihr die Maschine an Auswahlmöglichkeiten bot. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und verdreckte ihre Brille. Sie musste husten, konnte nichts mehr sehen. Die Felsen sprangen sie an wie hungrige Wölfe. Sie waren überall zugleich. Es war ein Meer als Felsnadeln, die über Emanuelle bis in den Himmel hinaufragten, während sie zwischen ihnen hindurchjagte wie eine zornige, rote Hornisse. Zwischen den Wänden wurde das Echo der tobenden Maschine tausendfach zurückgeworfen und das Dröhnen ließ die Erde erbeben. Kleine Felsbrocken rollten von denn Plateaus der Felsnadeln hinab und rissen auf ihrem Weg nach unten orange Staublawinen mit sich. Berglöwen suchten erschrocken das Weite und die weißen Wolkenschlangen zischten dem Eindringling, der es so frech in ihr Hoheitsgebiet vordrang, eine Warnung hinterher. Von all dem bemerkte Emanuelle jedoch nichts. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, den zunehmenden Bodenunebenheiten Herr zu werden, die den Rennwagen wie einen flachen Stein über Wasser hüpfen ließen.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Hindernis vor ihr auf. Irgendjemand hatte quer über den Canyon eine Barrikade aus Brettern und Dornenbüschen gebaut. Panisch zog Emanuelle an allen Hebeln, die sie in der Eile erreichen konnte. Der Rennwagen legte sich in eine Rechtskurve und raste auf eine Felswand zu.

„Nein! Halt! Stopp!", rief Emanuelle, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die roten Raketen voran schossen sie eine kleinen Abhang hinauf. Der schmale Weg wurde zur Sprungschanze, die ebenso überraschend endete, wie sie begonnen hatte. Der Rennwagen verlor die Bodenhaftung und wurde von seinem eigenen Schwung über die Kante getragen. Einige Augenblicke lange wurde er zum Fluggeschoss, segelte fast schwerelos durch die Luft, bis der Höhepunkt der Flugbahn überwunden war und das Gefährt mit voller Geschwindigkeit gen Boden raste. Vor sich konnte Emanuelle kleine, vierfüßige Gestalten erkennen, die wild durcheinander liefen und viel zu schnell größer wurden.

„Weg da!", schrie sie und wedelte wild mit den Armen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen setzte der Rennwagen inmitten der in alle Richtungen flüchtenden Hufträger auf. Unter der Wucht des Aufpralls löste sich die Verankerung der rechten Antriebsrakete, die sich daraufhin in ein unkontrollierbares Flug-Objekt (bei den Gnomen auch gerne U.F.O genannt) verwandelte. Das rote, grinsende Etwas raste durch die Siedlung, in der sie gelandet waren und verwüstete den größten Teil der zeltartigen Gebäude. Es flog hin und her, wie eine Katze mit einer brennenden Bratpfanne am Schwanz, bis es irgendwann einen Ausgang aus dem Talkessel fand und fauchend und pfeifend zwischen den Steinsäulen verschwand. Das zweite Antriebselement hingegen steckte in einer Felsspalte fest und spuckte dort Feuer und Rauch in die Luft.

Mit einem Ächzen zog sich die Gnomin an der Kante des Fahrersitzes nach oben und sah sch um. Ihr bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung, die ihren Höhepunkt in dem zerstörten Rennwagen fand, in dessen Trümmern sie saß.

„Goblins!", murmelte Emanuelle und aus ihrem Mund klang es wie eine Beleidigung. „Jeder Gnom hätte bei diesem Ding zuerst eine vernünftige Bremse eingebaut."

Sie löste den Gurt, der sie an den Sitz gebunden hatte und kletterte dann vorsichtig über die zersplitterten Gestänge des Rennwagens nach unten. Dort angekommen lief sie schnurstracks um das Wrack herum, um auf der anderen Seite nach ihrem nachtelfischen Beifahrer zu suchen. Doch sie fand lediglich die in unzählige Stücke gebrochene Achse. Die ledernen Riemen darauf waren leer und hingen schlaff und in Fetzen herab.

„Das ist eigenartig.", sagte Emanuelle und besah sich einen der Riemen genauer. Die Stellen, an denen die Riemen zusammengehört hatten, waren nicht etwa unter der Belastung gerissen, sondern wiesen eindeutige Spuren von Krallen auf. Ein lautes Knurren ließ Emanuelle herumfahren.

Über der Gnomin auf einem Felsen hockte eine riesige, schwarze Raubkatze. Ihr Nackenfell war aufgestellt und die spitzen, weißen Reißzähne von der Länge einer Gnomenhandfläche blitzten gefährlich im Sonnenlicht auf. Der rote Rachen war weit aufgerissen und tief aus der Kehle drang ein wütendes Fauchen. Die riesige Katze duckte sich zum Sprung und ihre messerscharfen Krallen bohrten sich in den orangeroten Fels. So verharrte sie lauernd und grollte Emanuelle an.

„Es…äh…tut mir leid?", sagte Emanuelle und versuchte ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Diese Bruchlandung war nicht geplant."

Die Katze fauchte erneut und die Muskeln spannten sich unter dem schwarzen Fell.

„Hey, wir beide leben noch oder etwa nicht?", rief Emanuelle jetzt ärgerlich und zog eine Schnute. „Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Also hör auf rumzufauchen und komm da endlich runter."

Erstaunt über so viel Unverfrorenheit klappte Abbefaria das Maul tatsächlich zu und beschränkte seinen Protest auf ein leises Grummeln. Ihm dröhnte immer noch der Schädel und wenn er sich die Trümmer des Rennwagens so ansah, konnte er wahrscheinlich wirklich froh sein, dass er sich noch rechtzeitig hatte befreien können. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er der Gnomin die Schuld an diesem Unfall gab und keinerlei Lust verspürte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Murrend sprang er von dem Felsen herunter und fing an, die Gegend zu erkunden.

Das Dorf, in dem sie gelandet waren, war vollkommen verlassen, doch wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Bewohner zurückkamen und ein Ziel für den Unmut über die Zerstörung suchen würden. Witternd lief er umher. Die Bewohner mussten über eine große Anzahl Vieh verfügt haben, denn es roch überall nach unsauberem Stall und Tierfell. Interessiert besah er sich die wenigen Spuren, die auf dem hartgebackenen Boden zu erkennen waren, genauer und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei den Tieren um Pferde handeln musste. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass neben den Pferdespuren etwas ganz Entscheidendes fehlte: Es gab Spuren der Pferde, nicht aber von Reitern. Mit einem erschrockenen Maunzen drehte er auf den Hinterpfoten um und sprintete zum Wrack zurück.

„Wir müssen hier weg", erklärte er Emanuelle ohne Umschweife, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Haben wir das Schmollen also aufgeben.", begrüßte die Gnomin, die zwischen den Trümmern herumkrabbelte, frostig. „Was meinst du denn, was ich hier mache?"

Der Druide langte über die zerbrochenen Wagenteile hinweg, erwischte die Gnomin am Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Ich meinte, wir müssen _sofort_ hier weg. Das hier ist ein Zentaurendorf."

„Ja und?" Emanuelle schien wenig beeindruckt. „Die hab ich vorhin gesehen. Sind gelaufen wie aufgeschreckte Kaninchen."

„Kaninchen mit Speeren und einem ausgeprägten Hang zur Grausamkeit.", knurrte Abbefaria. „Wen sie nicht sofort umbringen, wird von ihnen verschleppt und versklavt. Wobei wir sicherlich Glück hätten, wenn sie sich für die erste Variante entscheiden würden."

Emanuelle legte nachdenklich einen Finger auf die Nase. „In diesem Fall sollten wir vielleicht wirklich Eile walten lassen. Aber der Rennwagen ist völlig zerstört, und wenn diese Halb-Pferd-Halb-Mensch-Wesen ebenso schnell laufen wie ihre tierischen Verwandten, sollten wir uns sicherlich nicht zu Fuß auf den Weg machen, um ihnen zu entkommen. Meinst du, du kannst an den Felsen hochklettern?"

Abbefaria warf einen Blick auf die steilen Felswände, die den Canyon eingrenzten. „Unmöglich.", urteilte er. „Um da rauf zu kommen, müsste ich schon fliegen können."

„Mhm.", machte Emanuelle.

Die Gnomin kletterte aus den Trümmern und fing an, im Kreis herumzulaufen. Dabei murmelte sie unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und fasste eines der großen Zelte, die das verschwundene Antriebselement zum Einsturz gebrachte hatte, ins Auge.

„Ja, das könnte gehen.", meinte sie und deutete auf das Zelt. „Ich brauche die Plane da. Dazu noch ein paar von den langen Zeltstangen, jede Menge Seil und etwas Wasser. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu trinken bekomme, kippe ich um. Ich kann so nicht arbeiten."

Abbefaria war nicht überzeugt davon, dass die Gnomin den Ernst der Lage verstanden hatte, doch die war nicht der Ort und die Zeit um zu streiten. So seufzte er und sagte: „Ich kümmere mich um die Plane und den Rest. Dort drüben ist eine Höhle und ich glaube, ich habe vorhin Wasser dort drinnen rauschen hören."

„Das werde ich mir mal ansehen.", antwortete Emanuelle. „Bin gleich wieder da."

„Das hoffe ich doch.", murmelte Abbefaria und warf einen besorgten Blick zum Himmel. Dort oben konnte er die schmalen Schatten mehrere Aasvögel erkennen, die ganz offensichtlich mit einer bald anstehenden Mahlzeit rechneten. Er und Emanuelle konnten nur beten, dass sie kein Bestandteil davon sein würden.

-

Magenta konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, aber sie saß tatsächlich auf dem Rücken eines Reittieres. Es war zwar alles andere als ein stolzes Ross und sie war auch nicht in der Lage, es zu irgendeiner schnelleren oder langsameren Gangart zu überreden, als diejenigen, die der Esel sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber dafür versuchte er auch nicht, sie alle paar Meter abzuwerfen. Im Gegenteil lief er so ruhig auf der schlecht ausgebauten Straße, dass sie sogar in der Lage war, endlich die letzten Verzierungen an ihrer Robe von Arcana anzubringen. Wann sie das gute Stück endlich einmal nach Ratchet bringen würde, stand zwar in den Sternen, aber bevor sie nicht diesen verfluchten, zweiten Teil des Folianten gefunden hatte, würde sich die Reise in die Küstenstadt im Brachland vermutlich sowieso nicht lohnen. So ritt sie gemütlich hinter den anderen her, die inzwischen schon etwa eine halbe Meile voraus waren, und bemühte sich Nadel- und Moskitostichen so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Das erste gelang ihr recht gut, mit dem zweiten hatte sie jedoch weniger Glück.

„Jetzt reicht´s.", fauchte sie irgendwann und murmelte die Formel, die ihren Wichtel beschwor. „Ich hab Arbeit für dich."

Pizkol streckte sich genüsslich und blinzelte wie eine Katze nach dem Mittagsschlaf. „Was soll es denn sein, Meisterin?"

„Ich wünsche, dass du diese scheußlichen Fliegeviecher erledigst, bevor sie mich stechen."

„Was?" Alle Ruhe und Schläfrigkeit des Wichtels war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. „Ich soll Insekten jagen? Warum sollte ich so etwas Idiotisches tun?"

„Weil ich es dir befehle.", erwiderte Magenta mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Also los, mach dich nützlich. Und sei froh, dass ich dich dazu nicht in einen kleinen Käfig stecke und an einer Stange in die Luft hänge."

Der Wichtel antwortete mit einem grimmigen Fluch und einem Feuerball, der das nächstbeste Insekt in ein Häuflein Asche verwandelte.

„Siehst du, so hab ich mir das vorgestellt.", grinste Magenta und fuhr fort, die Borte aus Spinnenseide an den Saum der Robe zu nähen.

Ab und an warf sie dabei einen Blick auf die Landschaft, die rechts und links des Weges lag. Die knorrigen Bäume, die wie alternde Krieger auf einem längst verlassenen Schlachtfeld wirkten, hatten ihre Wurzeln tief in den sumpfigen Boden gegraben. Ihre Äste waren von fleckigen Flechten überwuchert, die wiederum unter dicken Schichten von Spinnenweben zu verschwinden drohten. Überall trat das Wasser an die Oberfläche und bildete schlammgesäumte Wasserwege, die kreuz und quer durch den Morast liefen. Dunstschleier hingen zwischen den Pflanzen am Ufer und krochen wie nebelhafte Schlagen über die Wasser. Millionen von Insekten zirpten, brummten, summten und lärmten geschützt im Dickicht und wurden nur noch vom Chor der unzähligen Frösche übertönt. Ein Baumstamm schwamm mitten auf einem der kleinen Flüsse, doch als Magenta näher hinsah, bemerkte sie, wie der Baumstamm sie mit tückischen, gelben Augen ansah…und dann mit einem schnellen Schlag des Schwanzes abtauchte.

„Also hier gehe ich bestimmt nicht baden.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Handarbeit, während ihr Esel über die einzige, befestigte Straße zuckelte, die es in diesem Sumpf gab. Derweil stieg die Sonne höher und höher und verwandelte die morgenkühle Luft in eine schwülwarme Atmosphäre, die das Atmen schwer machten und sich wie ein Schleier über die Landschaft legte. Die Marschen von Duskwallow hießen ihre Gäste nicht willkommen.

-

Irgendwo im Inneren der konnte Emanuelle tatsächlich Wasser rauschen hören. Um sie herum war es dunkel und die Luft war modrig feucht. Vermutlich lag das an dem Wasserstrom, der irgendwo vor ihr liegen musste. Vorsichtig, um nicht auf einem losen Stein auszurutschen oder in einen sich plötzlich auftuenden Abgrund zu fallen, tastete sie sich weiter in das schummrige Halbdunkel der Höhle vor.

Je weiter sie kam, desto lauter wurde das Rauschen des Wassers. Sie folgte dem Geräusch um einige Biegungen herum, bis sie schließlich auf einen Wasserlauf stieß, der unterirdisch durch das Höhlensystem floss. Das Wasser hatte sich ein glattes Bett in den Sandstein gegraben, an dessen Ufer einzelne, matt leuchtende Kristalle aus den Felsen wuchsen. Der Schein fiel auf eine Reihe von primitiven Zeichnungen an der Wand. Interessiert musterte Emanuelle die Malereien. Sie zeigten fast ausschließlich Zentauren bei der Jagd. Gefleckte Hunde liefen an ihrer Seite und sie warfen mit Speeren nach großen, gelben Katzen. Einige Bilder zeigten auch Kämpfe mit anderen Tiermenschen, bei denen es sich augenscheinlich um Tauren handeln musste. Ein besonders kunstvolles Exemplar stellte eine große, geflügelte Schlange dar, deren Augen von zwei blitzenden, blauen Opalen gebildet wurden

Während Emanuelle ihren Durst stillte und dabei die Wände betrachtete, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwo im Dunkel noch mehr war als nur die Farbe an der Wand. Fast war es so, als würde sie etwas beobachten.

„Hallo?", sagte die Gnomin und ihre Stimme hallten unheimlich und dumpf von den Wänden wieder. Als das Geräusch verklungen war, senkte sich wieder eine beunruhigende Stille über den Ort. Es kam Emanuelle so vor, als wäre sogar das Rauschen des Wassers auf unerklärliche Weise leiser geworden. Sie rief noch einmal, bekam aber erneut keine Antwort. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass auf der anderen Seite des Wassers etwas saß und wartete.

Emanuelle überlegte. Sie hatte keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Monstern, aber es schien ihr trotzdem nicht ratsam, den Wasserlauf allein zu überqueren. Vor allem, weil sich in dem reißenden Storm nicht abschätzen ließ, wie tief das Wasser war. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie diesen Ort nicht verlassen würde, bevor sie nicht ergründet hatte, was auf der anderen Seite war. Mit einem letzten, misstrauischen Blick auf das andere Ufer drehte sie sich um und wackelte zurück zum Eingang der Höhle.

Draußen war der Nachtelf immer noch damit beschäftigt, Materialien für Emanuelles neuesten Plan zusammenzutragen. Doch der Plan war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Viel wichtiger war das auf der anderen Seite des Wassers.

„Du musst mitkommen.", erklärte Emanuelle ohne Umschweife.

„Was?" Abbefaria ließ die Balken fallen, die er gerade getragen hatte und sah Emanuelle erstaunt an. „Ich denke, das hier wird unser Ausweg."

„Wird es auch.", sagte Emanuelle ungeduldig. „Aber erstmal musst du mitkommen. Ich habe da etwas entdeckt."

„Und was."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist wichtig. Jetzt komm endlich."

Der Nachtelf verschränkte störrisch die Arme. „Erst will ich wissen, um was es geht."

Emanuelle verdrehte sie Augen. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber ich muss auf die andere Seite dieses Flusses. Und du wirst mich hinbringen."

Der Blick, den der Nachtelf ihr daraufhin zuwarf, gefiel Emanuelle überhaupt nicht. Aber immerhin setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte ihr, wenn auch widerwillig, bis zu dem Flusslauf.

„Kannst du sehen, was auf der anderen Seite ist?", fragte die Gnomin ungeduldig.

„Ich sehe nur einen Gang. Er sieht genauso aus wie die Gänge auf dieser Seite und knickt nach ein paar Metern nach links ab. Sonst ist dort drüben nichts."

„Dann muss es in diesem Gang sein.", vermutete Emanuelle. „Los, bring mich nach drüben."

„Nein."

Emanuelle glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was soll das heißen: _nein_? Ich _muss_ aber dort rüber."

Die leuchtenden Augen des Nachtelfen bohrten sich in ihre. „Wir müssen vor allem von hier verschwinden. Wenn die Zentauren zurückkommen und wir…"

„Sind dann schon längst von hier verschwunden.", beendete Emanuelle ungeduldig seinen Satz. „Glaub mir doch, wenn wir erst dort drüben sind, wird sich alles zum Guten wenden. Du musst mir glauben."

Zögernd warf der Nachtelf einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Wassers. „Mir gefällt das nicht. Aber in Ordnung. Ich werde dort rüber gehen. _Alleine_." Er schnitt jeglichen, weiteren Protest mit einer entschiedenen Geste ab. „Du wirst nach draußen gehen und an einer Lösung arbeiten, wie wir hier fort kommen. Und wenn die Zentauren auftauchen, lauf weg und versteck dich irgendwo. Wenn wir uns trennen, werden wir vielleicht nicht so leicht erwischt."

Emanuelle war nicht mit dieser Lösung einverstanden, aber sie sah ein, dass mit ihrem langohrigen Begleiter wohl nicht gut verhandeln war. So fügte sie sich seinen Wünschen und verschwand wieder in Richtung des Höhlenausgangs.

Als die Gnomin hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, atmete Abbefaria hörbar aus. Dann wandte er sich dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer zu und starrte auf den finsteren Gang, der vor ihm lag. Was er seiner kleinen Begleiterin nicht verraten hatte, war, dass er dort drüben etwas gespürt hatte. Es war wie ein Rufen, ein Locken, ein Versprechen. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Gefühl erklären sollte. Es war, als würde er auf eine morsche Tür blicken, hinter der ein Sturm tobte. Die kleinste Erschütterung würde das Schloss brechen lassen und die Naturgewalten entfesseln. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war und doch war er in der Lage, sich der Versuchung zu entziehen.

Zur Sicherheit verwandelte er sich wieder in eine Raubkatze, nahm ein paar Schritte Anlauf und setzte mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über das reißende Wasser hinweg. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sah er sich noch einmal um und verschwand dann auf leisen Pfoten in der Dunkelheit. Zurück blieben nur das verlassene Ufer und die Bilder an der Wand, die im Schein der leuchtenden Steine merkwürdig lebendig wirkten.

-

„Es seltsam.", sagte Abumoaham und zügelte sein Pferd an einer Weggabelung. Nur wenige Schritte neben dem Weg lag die halb verfallene Ruine eines Wehrturms. Schlingpflanzen und Moose wucherten über den dicken Steinbrocken, deren Bruchkanten eigentlich zu frisch waren, um schon einen so starken Bewuchs zu zeigen. „Dieser Sumpf seien wie Dschungel. Wie hässlicher und nasser Dschungel. Menschen versuchen zu kultivieren und zu fassen Fuß hier, aber sobald sie wenden Rücken zu Natur, sie sich holt zurück, was ihr gehört. Man hat Gefühl, irgendetwas lauern zwischen all diese Wirrwarr."

„Ich weiß, was Ihr meint.", pflichtete Demuny ihm bei. „Ich habe in meiner Zeit hier die tollsten Geschichten darüber gehört, was es alles in diesen Sümpfen geben soll. Die Erzählungen reichen von Fröschen, die so groß sind wie Kindsköpfe, bis hin zu lebenden Leichen und weißen Krokodilen."

„Es ist wirklich ziemlich warm hier.", bemerkte Bladewarrior. Der Krieger, der Theramore noch erhobenen Hauptes verlassen hatte, schwitzte inzwischen in seiner glänzenden Rüstung vor sich hin. „Wie halten die Wachleute von Theramore das nur aus?"

„Eine Frage der Gewöhnung.", erklärte die Priesterin. „Diejenigen, die neu hierher kommen, absolvieren zunächst ein Training auf der Halbinsel. Dort am Meer bringt der Wind noch einige Abkühlung. Außerdem darf man nicht unterschätzen, wie kalt die Nächte hier werden."

„Ich eigentlich gar nicht will wissen, wie Nächte sein in diese Sümpfe.", brummte Abumoaham. „Wir uns besser beeilen zu kommen an Gasthaus-Ruine. Je eher wir erledigen Arbeit dort, je eher wir kommen zu Hütte von Tabetha."

„Oh, es ist nicht mehr weit.", versicherte Demuny. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müssen wir nur noch um die nächste Wegbiegung reiten. Dort müsste dann das Gasthaus _`Zur süßen Ruh_` liegen.

Der Magier drehte sich im Sattel herum und warf einen Blick zurück auf den Weg. Er sah nichts als eine leere, mühsam befestigte Straße. Die Hexemeisterin, die er auf dem Weg erwartet hatte, fehlte.

„Wo seien Magenta?", fragte er und wendete sein Pferd. „Sie doch nicht wird gegangen sein verloren?"

„Ich hoffe nicht.", sagte Demuny erschrocken. „Wer sich in diesen Sümpfen verirrt, wird nur als Leiche wieder gefunden werden und vermutlich noch nicht einmal das."

Abumoaham stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. „Ich nicht genug aufgepasst. Ihr warten hier, während ich gehe auf Suche. Es hoffentlich nicht lange dauert."

Der Magier drückte seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanke und sprengte in die Richtung davon, aus der sie gekommen waren.

-

Abbefarias Augen hatten sich schnell an das Dunkel gewöhnt. Wie alle seines Volkes sah er auch nachts fast ebenso gut wie am Tage. So fiel es ihm nicht schwer dem verwinkelten Gang zu folgen, der ihn tiefer und tiefer in den Berg hinein führte. Bald schon war das Rauschen des Wassers hinter ihm verklungen und er war nur noch umgeben von Tonnen erdrückenden Steins. Trotzdem schlich er weiter, getrieben von einer unbekannten Kraft, die ihn von irgendwo in diesem Labyrinth zu rufen schien. Das Gefühl, sich dem Ziel zu nähern wurde unablässig stärker, bis sich schließlich der Gang vor ihm verbreiterte und in einer Art Plattform endete. Das Felsplateau lag am Rand einer größeren Höhle, deren Fußboden sich mehrere Meter unterhalb seines Standpunkts befand. Doch diese Tatsache musste dem Nachtelfen kein Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, denn er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Vor ihm am Rand der Plattform stand eine alte Holzruhe. Sie war etwa so lang wie sein Unterarm und nur halb so hoch. Ihre Beschläge waren rostig, das Holz aufgequollen und verzogen. Ein modriger Geruch ging von der Truhe aus, der Abbefaria unwillkürlich an ein Grab denken ließ. Wie es schien hatte sie eine ganze Zeit im Wasser verbracht.

Abbefaria verwandelte sich zurück und strich mit der Hand über den Deckel der Truhe. Sie fühlte sich rau an und er meinte ein leichtes Prickeln in den Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Mit dem Gefühl stieg Widerwillen in ihm auf. Etwas in seinem Inneren begehrte auf und wollte die Truhe auf keinen Fall öffnen. Doch die Neugier trieb ihn unerbittlich vorwärts.

Bedächtig legte er beide Hände auf die Seiten des Deckels und klappte ihn langsam nach oben. Die Truhe leistete keinen Widerstand und offenbarte bereitwillig, was in ihr lag.

Abbefarias Blick fiel auf einen Stapel vergilbter Pergamente. Sie waren lose gebunden und es schien, dass sie einmal Teil eines Buches gewesen waren. Die Seiten waren eng mit seltsamen Zeichen beschriftet, die Abbefaria nicht lesen konnte. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich immer noch, das Schriftstück zu berühren, doch eine stärkere Kraft ließ ihn die Hände ausstrecken und nach dem Manuskript greifen. Es fühlte sich warm und trocken an, was angesichts des Zustands der Truhe recht erstaunlich war. Möglicherweise hatte der Verfasser die Seiten durch Magie vor der Zerstörung bewahrt.

_Oder aber, sie haben sich selbst geschützt_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch diese Idee war so absurd, dass er den Gedanken weit von sich schob. Dies war ein Haufen kleblosen Pergaments, es war völlig unmöglich das…

Abbefarias Gedanken brachen ab, als er einer Bewegung unter seinen Finger gewahr wurde. Die schwarzen Zeichen auf den Seiten schienen sich zu bewegen. Wie ein Haufen leserlicher Ameisen krochen sie über das Papier und fast meinte er, ein leises Rascheln zu hören, so als streife jemand ganz leicht mit einer Feder über das Papier. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie die Buchstaben begannen, über seine Haut zu kriechen. Fast konnte er spüren, wie die Magie aus den Zeichen ihn durchdrang und ihm neue Wege eröffnete. Wege, die er allein nie beschreiten würde. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bevor er die Pergamente abrupt fallen ließ und den Deckel über ihnen zuschlug.

Heftig atmend stützte er sich auf die Truhe und starrte voller Entsetzen auf den geschlossenen Deckel. Was immer auch dort drin war, es war gefährlich und er würde sich lieber die Hand abhacken, als noch einmal hineinzugreifen. Allerdings konnte er die Truhe auch nicht hier lassen. Jemand, dessen Gewissen ihn nicht an der Nutzung dieser Kräfte hindern würde, konnte sie finden. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, er musste die Truhe von hier fortschaffen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwo jemanden finden, der sich ihrer annehmen und den Inhalt vernichten würde. Denn irgendwie bezweifelte Abbefaria, das sich die Papiere im Inneren einfach so verbrennen lassen würden. So klemmte er sich die Truhe unter den Arm und machte sich im Laufschritt zurück zum Ausgang der Höhle.

-

„Fertig!", rief Magenta und besah sich stolz ihr Werk. Die Robe mit dem blauen Unterstoff und dem braunen Besatz sah nicht schlecht aus und die goldenen schimmernden Verzierungen ließen das Stück fast edel erscheinen. Es war auf jeden Fall nicht so auffällig wie das, was sie jetzt trug. Am liebsten hätte Magenta sie sofort angezogen, doch ihre jetzige Robe war immerhin ein Geschenk von Abumoaham und außerdem…

„Wo zum Henker bin ich eigentlich?", entfuhr es der Hexenmeisterin. Sie sah sich um und konnte weder Brücke noch Weg erkennen. Rund um sie herum breitete sich nicht als endloser Sumpf aus. Vorwurfsvoll versetzte sie dem Esel einen leichten Schlag gegen den graubefellten Hals.

„Was soll das? Wo hast du mich hier hingebracht?"

Hinter ihr ertönte ein meckerndes Lachen gefolgt vom Knistern eines Feuerballs, der ein weiteres Insekt zu Asche verwandelte. „Ich glaube, er will die zu der Siedlung da vorne bringen. Ist doch nett von ihm."

Magenta warf Pizkol einen wütenden Blick zu und richtete dann den Blick nach vorne um zu sehen, wovon ihr nichtsnutziger Wichtel sprach. Mitten zwischen den krummen, bemoosten Bäumen erhob sich eine Palisade von beträchtlicher Größe. Die Angespitzten Baumstämme waren so breit, dass ein erwachsener Mann sie nicht hätte umfassen können. Doch ganz offensichtlich war diese Festung auch nicht von Menschenhand erbaut worden: Neben dem Eingang der Siedlung standen zwei muskelbepackte Oger.

„Das fehlt mir grad noch.", murmelte Magenta und versuchte den Esel zum Wenden zu bringen, aber das Tier rückte und rührte sich nicht. Magenta glitt von seinem Rücken und wollte nach den Zügeln fassen, als der Graue den Kopf zurück warf, ein lautes _Iaaah_ ausstieß und ohne weitere Vorwarnung nach hinten auskeilte. Erstaunt hörte Magenta ein stumpfes Geräusch gefolgt von einem erstickten Schmerzenslaut. Sie warf einen Blick vorbei an dem Hinterteil des Esels und sah jemanden in einer grüngrauen Lederrüstung am Boden liegen. Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach ihrem Dolch und richtete ihn auf die Person am Boden.

„Wer Ihr auch seid. Steht auf und ergebt Euch."

„Alles was Ihr wollt, aber haltet dieses verrückte Vieh fest.", war die gekeuchte Antwort. Die Gestalt am Boden rappelte sich auf und Magenta erkannte, dass es sich um einen Mann mittleren Alters handelte. Er war von oben bis unten mit Schlamm besudelt und wischte sich mühsam den Matsch aus dem Gesicht.

„Schlangen und Spinnen, Alligatoren und Orks, Untote und Oger… all das bin ich ja gewohnt.", knurrte er. „Aber dass ich mich nun auch noch mit Eseln rumschlagen muss. Lady Jaina zahlt mir nicht genug für so einen Unfug."

Langsam ließ Magenta die Spitze ihres Dolchs ein wenig sinken. „Ihr gehört zu den Truppen von Theramore?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„So könnte man es sagen.", ächzte der Mann und kippte den Inhalt seines Stiefels in den nächsten Fluss. „Wir sind so etwas wie die geheime Eingreiftruppe. Wir überwachen sowohl die Aktivitäten der Horde wie auch unsere eigenen Truppen. In diesem Gebiet prallen zu viele Interessen aufeinander, auch wenn man es diesem öden Sumpf nicht ansieht."

„Und das erzählt Ihr mir einfach so.", stellte Magenta fest und hob zur Sicherheit ihre Waffe wieder. „Oder werdet Ihr mir jetzt gleich erzählen, dass Ihr mich wegen dieser Information _leider_ umbringen müsst."

Der Mann sah Magenta verdutzt an und begann dann schallend zu lachen. „Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich Euch wohl einfach geradewegs nach Brackenwall spazieren lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Oger, die dort angesiedelt sind, hätten Euch sicherlich einen warmen Empfang bereitet. Wahrscheinlich in einem Suppentopf."

„Ich wäre ja nicht so blöd gewesen, dort hin zu reiten.", gab Magenta patzig zurück.

„Ihr wart aber schon auf dem besten Weg dazu.", erwiderte der Mann und wies in Richtung der Palisaden. „Zwar sind die Orks und ihre Alliierten wohl angewiesen, uns Menschen in Ruhe zu lassen, doch es gibt immer wieder genug, die sich nicht daran halten. Ihr tätet besser daran, Euch von Ihnen fernzuhalten. Nicht alle sind mit der Politik, die ihr großer Kriegshäuptling vertritt, einverstanden."

„Ich werd´s mir merken.", antwortete Magenta gepresst und griff nach den Zügeln des Esels. „Und Ihr solltet nächstes Mal besser vorsichtig sein, an wen Ihr euch heranschleicht. Es gibt sicher Leute, die mit Schlimmerem bewaffnet sind, als mit einem Esel."

„Ich werd´s mir merken.", grinste der Mann und war verschwunden, bevor Magenta auch nur zweimal geblinzelt hatte.

„Blöder Kerl.", brummte Magenta und zog ihre störrischen Esel in eine Richtung, in der sie die Straße vermutete.

-

Als Abbefaria sich dem Ausgang näherte, hörte er von draußen verdächtige Geräusche. Etwas, das wie das Geifern und Knurren mehrerer Tiere klang, ließ ihn langsamer werden und schließlich ganz stehen bleiben. Wie es schien, waren die Einwohner des Dorfes zurückgekehrt. Er überlegte, was jetzt zu tun war und ob seine Begleiterin es wohl geschafft hatte zu entkommen, als er eine helle Stimme hörte, die rief:

„Bleibt mir ja vom Leib. Ich warne Euch zum letzten Mal. Euer Freund hat schon Bekanntschaft mit meinen Feuerbällen gemacht. Also weg mit euch, ihr räudigen Tölen, und lasst mich in Frieden."

_Damit wäre wohl beantwortet, ob die Gnomin fliehen konnte_, dachte Abbefaria bei sich und schob sich vorsichtig in Richtung des Ausgangs, bis er sehen konnte, was vor der Höhle vor sich ging.

Emanuelle thronte hoch oben auf einem Gebilde, die sie aus den Planen und Stangen zusammen gezimmert hatte. Der Nachtelf hatte keine Ahnung, wozu es dienen sollte, doch im Moment war es zunächst einmal ein wirksamer Schutz gegen die Meute sabbernder und winselnder Vierbeiner, die sich um den Fuß der Konstruktion gescharrt hatten. Sie sahen aus wie die Tiere auf den Zeichnungen mit ihrem gefleckten Fell, den runden Ohren und kräftigem, gedrungenen Körperbau, der in einem kurzen, stumpfen Schwanz endete. Es schienen jedoch keine Hunde zu sein, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte, denn anstatt zu bellen, stießen sie immer wieder seltsam klingende Laute aus, die fast wie ein Kichern klang. Die albernen Geräusche täuschte jedoch bei Weitem nicht über die kräftigen Kiefer hinweg, die immer wieder nach der Gnomin zu schnappen versuchten.

„Macht, dass ihr wegkommt!", rief Emanuelle erbost und schickte einen Feuerball in Richtung der Kläffer. Die wichen dem Geschoss geschickt aus und schienen mit ihrem Gekicher die Gnomin noch verspotten zu wollen. Abbefaria konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus jedoch sehen, wie sich eines der Tiere um die Konstruktion herumschlich. Offensichtlich um die abgelenkte Gnomin von hinten anzufallen. Ohne lange zu überlegen schickte er seine Magie aus.

Die Dornenranken, die aus dem Boden schossen, durchbohrten den Körper des überraschten Tieres, das noch einmal schmerzerfüllt aufjaulte und dann leblos zusammensackte. Sein erschlaffter Körper wurde von den Ranken hoch in die Luft geschleudert und dann regelrecht in Fetzen gerissen. Knochen, Fleischbocken und Gedärme fielen als blutiger Regen wieder zu Boden. Erschrocken zog der Druide die Magie wieder zurück und die Pflanze verschwand wieder im Boden. Eigentlich hatte er das Tier nur fesseln wollen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„He da!", rief Emanuelle von ihrem Turm herunter und winkte heftig. „Gerade rechtzeitig. Wenn du dich mal um den Rest kümmern könntest?"

Die übrige Meute hatte sich inzwischen zu Abbefaria herumgedreht. Jaulend und kichernd sahen sie in seine Richtung, unschlüssig, ob sie nun weiter ihr bisheriges Ziel verfolgen oder den neu hinzu gekommenen Leckerbissen verspeisen sollten. Ein besonders kräftiges Tier, soweit der Nachtelf erkennen konnte, war es ein Weibchen, schob sich nach vorne und witterte in seine Richtung. Ein kurzes, scharfes Kläffen rief die restlichen Jäger zur Ordnung. Wie ein einziges Tier rotteten sie sich zusammen und bewegten sich geschlossen in seine Richtung. Dabei fächerte ihre Formation immer weiter auf, so dass sie ihm dadurch den Rückzug abschnitten. Diese Tiere waren trotz ihres hässlichen Aussehens äußerst talentierte Jäger. Schließlich hatten sie ihn umringt, so dass ihm nur noch die Flucht in die Höhle oder der Kampf blieb.

Abbefaria zögerte. Nach dem, was mit dem letzten Tier passiert war, wagte er es nicht, seine Magie erneut einzusetzen. Er wollte nicht noch eines von ihnen töten, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Verwandelte er sich, würde es ihm sicher gelingen, sich mit einem weiten Sprung über die Tiere in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu Emanuelle zu gelangen. Dann jedoch würde er die Kiste nicht mitnehmen können. Und einen körperlichen Kampf mit so vielen Tieren zu gewinnen war schlichtweg unmöglich. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er fand keine Lösung für sein Dilemma. Es wurde allerdings höchste Zeit, dass ihm etwas einfiel, denn es konnten nur noch Augenblicke vergehen, bis ihn der erste der gefleckten Jäger angriff.

„Also schön.", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Versuchen wir es mal mit etwas anderem."

Ohne die Tiere aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ er sich in die Hocke sinken und stellte die Kiste langsam vor sich auf den Boden. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein und begann zu singen.

Es war eine alte Weise, deren Verse und einfache Melodie er oft benutzt hatte, um zu meditieren. Sie erzählte vom Wind und den Bäumen und dem Wasser, das alles Leben gebar. Die Worte kamen zunächst nur zögernd, während er die Magie langsam zwischen die Silben fließen ließ, deren Zauber die Tiere beruhigen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er damit so viele Tiere gleichzeitig betören konnte, aber es blieb ihm keine Wahl, als es zu versuchen.

Tatsächlich schien seine List zu funktionieren. Die gefleckten Jäger rührten sich nicht von der Stelle und gingen auch nicht zum Angriff über. Stattdessen standen sie hechelnd, mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihm und lauschten dem Gesang. Fast schien es, als würden sie tatsächlich gleich einschlafen und Abbefaria wollte sich schon zu seinem guten Einfall gratulieren, als das Leittier zu knurren begann.

Das Weibchen hob den Kopf. Es hatte die kräftigen Kiefer entblößt und der Geifer tropfte zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen leuchteten in einem unheimlichen Feuer und in ihrem Blick lag die pure Mordlust. Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Abbefaria hörte auf zu singen. Er konnte seinem Atem hören, der sich mit dem Knurren des Tieres mischte. Offensichtlich hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Regungslos starrte er sein Gegenüber an und erwartete jeden Moment ihre Zähne in seiner Kehle zu spüren. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schlug der gefleckte Jäger zu.

Das Tier wirbelte herum und riss noch in der Bewegung seinem Nebenmann die Schulter auf und tötete ihn dann mit einem schnellen Biss in den Hals, bevor sie sich auf das nächste Opfer stürzte. Auch die übrigens Tiere erwachten aus ihrer Trance und fielen übereinander her. Blut spritzte hoch und Abbefaria brachte sich mit einem schnellen Sprung in die Höhle in Sicherheit. Voller Abscheu musste er mit ansehen, wie die Meute sich gegenseitig zerfleischte. Das Leittier lebte am längsten und selbst, als seine Hinterbeine nach einer schweren Verwundung am Rücken schon gelähmt und nutzlos hinter ihm herschleiften, tötete es mit einem kraftvollen Biss noch das letzte verbliebene Tier, bevor es zusammenbrach. Winselnd und blutend lag es auch der Seite und versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, aber der geschwächte Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Zu keiner Bewegung fähig beobachtete Abbefaria, wie das Leben aus dem geschundenen Körper wich und das Leittier ebenso wie seine Kameraden zu einem toten Haufen Fleisch wurde. Erst dann übergab er sich neben dem Höhleneingang.

-

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen zog Magenta den letzten Fuß aus dem anhänglichen Matsch des Sumpfes. Auf dem Weg, den sie gekommen war, war noch eine Spur ihrer Fußstapfen zu sehen, die sich langsam mit Wasser füllte und schließlich unter einer Schicht trüben Brauns verschwand. Schnaufend wischte sich die Hexenmeisterin die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die auf ihrer schweißnassen Stirn klebten, als sie das unverkennbare Geräusches eines Reiters hörte, der sich schnell näherte. Alarmiert wollte Magenta schon in den Sumpf zurück fliehen, als der Reiter hinter einem windschiefen Baum auftauchte und sie erleichtert aufatmete. Es war Abumoaham.

Der Magier zügelte seinen Rappen neben ihr und sprang sofort vom Pferd. „Du in Ordnung?", fragte er und Magenta fragte sich ihrerseits, wie oft sie diesen Satz eigentlich schon gehört hatte.

„Ja, mir fehlt nichts.", antwortete sie. „Nur ein bisschen Dreck. Na gut, eine ganze Menge Dreck. Ich bin irgendwie vom Weg abgekommen."

„Du nicht aufgepasst.", tadelte Abumoaham. „Ich nicht immer können achten auf dich, wenn du selbst nicht auch geben Acht etwas."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Magenta verblüfft. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn der blöde Esel einfach geradeaus läuft, anstatt auf der Straße zu bleiben."

„Du hättest können lenken ihn.", sagte der Magier und runzelte vorwurfsvoll die Stirn. „Ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich hatte Besseres zu tun.", fauchte Magenta. Sie wusste, dass Abumoaham Recht hatte. Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich. Am meisten über sich selbst. „Habt ihr denn das Gasthaus schon gefunden und das Rätsel gelöst?" Magenta konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zu einem Dolch wurde, mit dem sie gnadenlos auf ihr Gegenüber einhackte.

„Nein.", antwortete Abumoaham. „Wir hätten natürlich gewartet auf dich. Du doch sehen, ich hier. Was du wollen noch?"

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie war nass, der halbe Sumpf klebte in ihrer Kleidung und sie wollte einfach nur noch hier weg. Sie wusste, dass Abumoaham nichts dafür konnte, doch er war nun einmal der Einzige, der hier war, um ihre Laune zu ertragen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen begann sich in ihr zu regen, doch sie stopfte es tief nach unten und klammerte sich an ihre Wut. Wütend zu sein war einfacher als schuldig.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte sie trotzdem und fühlte, wie ihr schlechtes Gewissen voll Überschwang hochkochte. „Es gefällt mir hier einfach nicht und dann bin ich auch noch fast von irgendwelchen Ogern gefressen worden. Ganz abgesehen von all dem Viehzeug, was hier rumschwirrt."

„Um das habe ich mich doch gekümmert.", maulte eine nölende Stimme hinter ihr. „So was Undankbares."

Pizkol hockte auf einem Wegbegrenzungsstein und hatte die dünnen Ärmchen verschränkt. „Da rennt und macht und tut man und die Frau Hexenmeisterin hat natürlich trotzdem was zu nörgeln."

„Wenn du mir bescheid gesagt hättest, dass der Esel falsch läuft, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Wenn du hingeguckt hättest, auch nicht."

Brodelnde Schatten schlugen ein, wo der Wichtel gerade noch gesessen hatte und lösten den Stein in Nichts auf. Empört drohte der Dämon seiner Meisterin mit der Faust.

„Das stand aber nicht in meinem Vertrag!"

„Halt die Klappe und schieß Insekten ab.", grollte die zurück. Sie schwang sich auf den Rücken ihres geduldigen Grautiers und sah Abumoaham auffordernd an. „Na los, reiten wir."

Der Magier seufzte. „Manchmal du wirklich schwierig." Dann wendete er sein Pferd und gemeinsam ritten er und Magenta zurück zu den anderen.

-

Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf Abbefarias Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Nachtelf sah auf und in ein Paar besorgte, blaue Augen. „Ja, mir fehlt nichts.", antwortete er. „Ich hab nur…es war nicht…der Zauber hätte anders wirken sollen."

„Das dachte ich mir.", antwortete die Gnomin leise. „Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mir ähnlich ging wie den komischen Hunden. Ich hätte am liebsten irgendetwas angezündet."

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit meiner Magie nicht.", murmelte der Nachtelf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste…"

Sein Blick fiel auf die Truhe, die immer noch im Eingang der Höhle stand. Plötzlich ahnte er, warum das alles passiert war.

„Wir müssen…", begann er und brach dann ab, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Es war das unverkennbare Geräusch von Hufen, die auf einem festen Sandboden galoppierten. Die Zentauren kamen zurück.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", beendete er den Satz. „Wenn die Zentauren hier ankommen und sehen, was wir…was ich getan habe."

„Kein Problem.", versicherte ihm die Gnomin und zeigte in Richtung der Stangen- und Planenkonstruktion. „Wir müssen nur noch die Daumen drücken, dass sich das Triebwerk auch starten lässt, dann kann eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen."

„Ich hoffe es.", murmelte Abbefaria und starrte auf die Staubwolke, die sich durch den Canyon auf sie zu bewegte. „Also los, versuchen wir es."

Sie liefen zu dem Planenhaufen und Emanuelle verschwand irgendwo darunter. Abbefaria konnte sie rumoren hören, während das Geräusch der Hufe immer lauter wurde.

„Wie lange dauert das denn?", fragte er gehetzt. „Wir müssen hier weg."

„Ja. Sofort.", kam es dumpf unter der Plane hervor. „Nur noch den…ah ja jetzt."

Ein gewaltiges Röhren erklang irgendwo unter der Plane und die gesamte Konstruktion begann zu zittern. Emanuelle kam mit gerötetem Gesicht und einem Seil wieder unter der Plane hervor. Sie reichte es an den Nachtelfen weiter.

„Hier, fest um den Bauch binden.", erklärte sie und deutete auf ihren eigenen Leib, wo sie bereits ein ebensolches Seil festgeknotet hatte. „Und dann gut festhalten."

Abbefaria fragte nicht lange. Er wand sich das Seil um den Leib und versah es mit den festesten Knoten, die er je in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Das Brummen unter der Plane war inzwischen zu einem immer höher werdenden Jaulen geworden, von dem der Nachtelf jetzt erkannte, dass es von der verbliebenen der beiden roten Fässer stammte. Offensichtlich hatte diese verrückte Gnomin vor, sie damit von hier wegzubringen. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, aber da die Alternative daraus bestand, von Speeren gespickt zu werden, machte er diesmal eine Ausnahme. Sein Blick fiel auf den Höhleneingang und er erstarrte.

„Ich hab noch was vergessen.", rief er und wollte anfangen, die Knoten wieder zu lösen.

„Keine Zeit.", schrie Emanuelle, denn das Dröhnen und Tosen war inzwischen so laut, dass man fast sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand.

Mit einem Fluch ließ Abbefaria die Knoten Knoten sein, zog seinen Dolch, kappte das Seil und rannte zum Eingang der Höhle. Hinter ihm entfaltete die Erfindung der Gnomin langsam die Plane. Darunter kam das Antriebselement in Sicht, das Emanuelle mit einem Gerüst aus Zeltstangen umgeben hatte. An den Seiten des Gerüsts häufte sich nun die Zeltleinwand zu einem unordentlichen Haufen.

„Schnell!", rief Emanuelle. Das Gebilde zitterte jetzt immer stärker, Funken stoben aus dem aufrecht stehenden Geschoss und versengten Sand und Steine.

Abbefaria griff nach der Kiste und wusste im selben Moment, dass er sie nicht würde mitnehmen können. Es blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er riss den Deckel der Truhe auf, langte hinein und stopfte sich die vergilbten Seiten unter das Hemd. Dann wirbelte er herum und stürzte auf die Maschine zu.

Schon konnte er die Zentauren am Ende der Schlucht erkennen. Grobschlächtige, bärtige Gesichter, die Münder verzerrt vom Kriegsgebrüll, die Speere erhoben, um sie auf die Eindringlinge zu schleudern. Zwischen ihnen verschleierte Magierinnen, die mit Blitzen auf ihn zielten. Mit einem beherzten Sprung überwand er die letzten Meter und ergriff irgendeinen Teil des Gerüsts.

Ein Feuerstrahl erhellte den Canyon. Er schoss aus der Unterseite der Rakete und schoss Emanuelles Konstruktion mit einem Ruck nach oben. Abbefaria konnte nicht atmen. Er konnte nicht schreien. Er konnte nur versuchen sich irgendwie festzuhalten, während die Erde unter ihm ins Bodenlose stürzte und der blaue Himmel auf ihn einstürmte. Für einen Moment schien es, als wollten sie die Sonne berühren, dann setzte das Brennen und Brüllen plötzlich aus. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam neigte sich die Spitze der Maschine wieder gen Boden und…entfaltete mit einem Knall zwei gewaltige Flügel. Getragen vom Schwung und den warmen Aufwinden schraubte sich der Gleiter auf riesigen Schwingen aus Zeltplane höher und höher und ließ das Tal mit all seinen Gefahren weit, weit unter sich.

„Hat doch prima geklappt.", rief Emanuelle und grinste Abbefaria über das Gestänge hinweg an. Die Gnomin saß in einem improvisierten Sitz unterhalb der Flügel. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert."

„Oh es funktioniert hervorragend.", knurrte Abbefaria, der an der Vorderseite des Seglers hing und unter sich entschieden zu viel leere Luft sah. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sich an den Stangen hoch und schwang sich rittlings auf den länglichen Mittelteil der Konstruktion.

„He, Vorsicht!", beschwerte sich die Gnomin. „Ich hab die Statik nicht für irgendwelche Kunststücke berechnet."

Abbefaria tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Sein Blick glitt über die Landschaft unter ihnen und trotz der leichten Furcht, dass sie doch irgendwann zu Boden stürzen würden, fand er den Anblick äußert faszinierend.

Die Felsnadeln, die von unten betrachtet einem Labyrinth aus Felswänden glich, sah von hier oben aus wie ein Strang flacher Insel, die sich in einem langen Band durch den breiten Canyon zogen. Dazwischen lagen Flüsse aus Luft, in denen Raubvögel ebenso wie sie auf dem Wind dahin glitten. Ihre gelegentlichen Rufe gellten zwischen den Felsen. Die warme Luft trug den Geruch von Sand heran, von Felsen und Steinen durchmischt mit dem feinen Aroma von Rauch. Abbefaria sah hinab und erblickte unter ihnen eine kleine Siedlung, die auf einigen der größeren Felsnadeln errichtet worden war. Hängende Brücken verbanden die Ebenen miteinander, auf denen Zelte und Hütten ein buntes Durcheinander bildeten. Die Bewohner kamen aus ihren Behausungen, sahen zu ihnen hinauf und zeigten mit den Fingern auf sie, während der Gleiter vom Wind weiter getragen wurde. Immer höher hinauf führten sie die Luftströme, begleitet vom Flattern der Planen und dem Knarren der Balken.

„Wohin fliegen wir?", fragte der Nachtelf mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Die Sonne hier oben war klar und stechend.

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", kaum die Antwort von schräg unter ihm. „Wir müssen abwarten, wohin die Thermik uns trägt."

Abbefaria ließ die Antwort einen Moment lang auf sich wirken, bevor er die unvermeidliche Frage stellte. „Haben wir denn kein Steuer?" Er schielte zwischen den Stangen zu Emanuelle hinunter.

Die Gnomin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte eins eingeplant, aber die Zeit hat nicht gereicht. Bin froh, dass das Ding überhaupt oben bleibt."

Abbefaria erwog einen Moment lang, sich aufzuregen, dann besann er sich. Es hätte keinen Wert gehabt, jetzt noch mit dem Schicksal zu hadern. Seine Finger glitten über den Stoff über seiner Brust. Das Pergament darunter raschelte leise wie ein kleines, zufrieden schlafendes Tier. Er beschloss, es nicht zu wecken.

Eine plötzliche Windböe erschütterte den Gleiter und lenkte ihn in eine andere Richtung. Vor ihnen erschien die weite, flache Ebene des Brachlandes, das sich nahezu auf einer Höhe mit ihnen befand. Große, dunkle Gebilde bedeckten den Rand der Ebene. Als sie näher kamen, sah Abbefaria, dass es sich um riesige Dornengestrüppe handelte. Er rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

_Hoffentlich landen wir nicht ausgerechnet da_, dachte er bei sich. Gezwungen dem Weg zu folgen, auf den Wind und Wärme sie leiteten, glitten der Nachtelf und die Gnomin weiter dahin und fügten sich notgedrungen in ihr Schicksal.

-

Easygoing trat aus dem Schatten einer großen Felsnadel hervor und legte die Hand über die Augen. Wachsam verfolgte er die dunkle Silhouette am Himmel, die gerade ihre Flugbahn geändert hatte und nun in entgegengesetzter Richtung zurückflog. Erst, als sie ganz verschwunden war, entspannte der große Druide sich wieder.

„Es ist weg.", rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Sofort erschienen hinter ihm aus dem Schatten die beiden anderen Nachtelfen. Deadlyone trat vor und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was das wohl war? Für einen Vogel war es zu groß."

„Vielleicht ein Drache.", mutmaßte Ceredrian. Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als die beiden anderen ihn ansahen, als hätte er sich höchstpersönlich in einen Drachen verwandelt. „Immerhin hat es die ganzen Zentauren vertrieben, vor denen wir uns versteckt haben."

„Was immer es auch war, es behelligt uns nicht mehr.", knurrte Easygoing. „Kommt jetzt. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwandet."

„Was nicht _unsere_ Schuld ist.", stichelte Deadlyone.

Der große Druide brummte etwas Unverständliches. Als wenn es _seine_ Schuld gewesen wäre, dass in der heißen Quelle, die er entdeckt hatte, feindselige Wasserelementare wohnten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten wirklich aufbrechen.", meinte Ceredrian beschwichtigend. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir zum Anbruch der Nacht in Feralas sein."

Der Priester trat auf den Weg und sah Richtung Westen. Irgendwo dort lag vermutlich ihr Ziel. Während er sich umsah, blieb sein Blick an einem Wegweiser der Horde hängen. Es war ein grob gezimmerter und mit primitiven Zeichnungen und Schnitzereien versehener Baumstamm. Seine Spitze wurde sogar von einem Paar unechter Hörner geschmückt. Die weißen Augenbrauen des Nachtelfen wanderten nach oben, als er des zweiten Wegweisers gewahr wurde, der umgestürzt neben dem ersten im Sand lag. Er war sehr viel kunstvoller gearbeitet, wies eine sorgfältige Bemalung auf und hatte nur ein einziges Schild, auf dem „Thalanaar" stand. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, um ihn als ein Stück nachteflischer Arbeit zu identifizieren und gleichzeitig zu schlussfolgern, was mit ihm passiert war. Die Kratzer, die das Holz verunzierten, sprachen eine nur allzu deutliche Sprache. Es hätte nicht einmal mehr der Wurfaxt bedurft, die mitten in dem gesplitterten Schaft steckte, um erkennen zu lassen, dass jemand sich an dem Wegweiser vergangen hatte, um ihn zu beseitigen. Warum derjenige sein Vorhaben nicht zu Ende geführt hatte, ließ sich jedoch nur erahnen. Ceredrian wünschte ihm, dass es schmerzhaft gewesen war.

Der Nachtelf hob den Kopf und blickte zu den weit über ihnen liegenden Felsplateaus empor. Dass dort oben Tauren wohnten, hatten sie schnell erkannt. Normalerweise neigte diese Rasse jedoch nicht zu Gewalt oder gar übereifriger Abneigung Fremden gegenüber. Das war eher etwas, das man den Nachtelfen selbst nachsagte. Was also hatte einen oder mehrere von ihnen bewogen, sich in einem derartigen Akt von Vandalismus zu ergehen? Nachdenklich folgte er den anderen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder einen Blick hinauf zu den Zelten warf, zwischen denen weißer Rauch aufstieg.

-

„Puh.", machte Magenta. In das ewig nasse Aroma des Sumpfes hatte sich der kratzige, beißende Geruch nach verbrannter Erde und klebriger Asche gemischt. Die Hexenmeisterin verzog das Gesicht. Sie spürte wenig Ambition, sich der Quelle des Gestanks noch weiter zu nähern. Doch da sie sich vorgenommen hatte, Abumoaham gegenüber ein wenig guten Willen zu zeigen, trieb ihren Esel zu einer schnelleren Gangart an. So erreichte sie die Unglücksstelle nur kurz nach den anderen.

Der Magier war bereits abgestiegen und inspizierten die verkohlten Holzbalken, die noch den Grundriss des einstigen Gasthauses erkennen ließen. Es war buchstäblich bis auf die Grundmauern heruntergebrannt.

„Dies nicht sein gewesen normales Feuer.", urteilte er schließlich. „Ich nicht Experte für Feuer, aber dieses etwas hat angefacht. Mehr als normal. Es geben Spuren davon überall."

Magenta sah ihn fragend an. „Du meinst, das hier war also auf keinen Fall ein Unfall?"

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf. „Ausgeschlossen. Dies sein Werk von Menschenhand."

„Oder von anderen Rassen.", bemerkte Bladewarrior nüchtern. „Wir bekommen Besuch."

Der Krieger sprang von seinem Pferd, baute sich schützend vor seinen Begleitern auf und erwartete die Neuankömmlinge mit gezogenem Schwert. Trotz all der Ausrüstung, der Waffe und den Muskeln wirkte er gegen den, der dort kam, allerdings immer noch wie ein schmalbrüstiges Kind mit einem Spielzeug.

Der Ork hob einen Arm und holte ein gewaltiges Schwert hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Ein normaler Mann hätte es nicht anheben, geschweige denn damit kämpfen können. Der Ork hingegen schien mit dem Gewicht keine Probleme zu haben. Muskelstränge, ein jeder so dick wie Bladewarriors Unterarm, schwollen unter der dunkelgrünen Haut und ließen die breite Figur noch bulliger wirken, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Mit einem grunzenden Laut rammte der Ork sein Schwert in den Boden.

„Aka'Magosh."

Bladewarrior hob die Spitze seines Schwertes leicht an. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir, noch lasse ich mich von dir verspotten."

Der Ork betrachtete ihn gelangweilt. Er fuhr sich über den fast kahlen Schädel, den nur noch ein paar schwarze Borsten zierten, und formte das Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. Erneut sagte er etwas und machte eine Geste in Richtung des verbrannten Hauses.

„Ja genau, das haben deine Freunde getan.", knurrte Bladewarrior. „Und jetzt wirst du dafür büßen."

Mit einem Wutschrei erhob der Krieger sein Schwert und stürmte brüllend auf den Ork zu. Der stieß ein spöttisches Grunzen aus und trat im letzten Moment mit einer Schnelligkeit, die Magenta ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, einen Schritt zur Seite. Bladewarriors Angriff ging ins Leere. Aber der menschliche Krieger ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Er wirbelte herum und schlug erneut auf den Orks ein.

Das grünhäutige Wesen parierte den Schlag mit seiner Armschiene. Es gab ein kratzendes Geräusch, als die Klinge über das Metall schabte. Mit einem Knurren zog sich der Ork ein Stück zurück. Sein Schwert steckte immer noch im Boden. Er erhob beide Hände und streckte sie mit nach oben gerichteten Handflächen in Richtung seines Gegners. Wieder sagte er etwas zu Bladewarrior und es klang nicht sehr erfreut. Unter normalen Umständen wäre allein der Tonfall vermutlich schon die Herausforderung zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod gewesen.

Bladewarrior, der dies offensichtlich genauso sah, zeigte auf das Schwert des Orks.

„Los, hol es dir. Ich werde nicht gegen einen unbewaffneten Gegner kämpfen."

Als der Orks nicht reagierte, richtete der Krieger erneut die Schwertspitze auf ihn. „Nun denn. Dann wirst du eben ohne Waffe sterben."

In diesem Moment bohrte sich ein kleiner Pfeil in Bladewarriors Hals. Er war ziemlich unscheinbar, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er mit roten Federn geschmückt war und dass seine Spitze, bevor sie die Haut geritzt hatte, verdächtig feucht geglitzert hatte. Bladewarrior machte noch einen Schritt auf den Ork zu, dann fiel ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand und er ging wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden.

Der Ork schüttelte den Kopf und brüllte etwas in Richtung der Büsche hinter ihm. Kurz darauf erschien an seiner Seite ein Troll. Die schlaksige Gestalt hatte mächtige Hauer, die ihm quer aus dem Maul standen, und seine Haut war von einem blassen Grün, dass ihn vor der Sumpflandschaft fast unsichtbar machte. Die orangefarbenen Haare auf seinem Kopf waren zu einem steifen Zopf zusammengebunden und gewährten dem Betrachter ungehinderte Sicht auf ein Paar langer, spitzer Ohren.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", empörte sich Demuny. Die Priesterin preschte nach vorn und zögerte dann, kurz bevor sie den am Boden liegenden Krieger erreichte. Ärgerlich fixierte sie den Troll.

„So etwas Feiges. Mit Gift anzugreifen. Du solltest dich schämen."

Der Troll betrachtete Demuny ausgiebig und sagte dann etwas zu dem Ork, das ihn wiederum die Stirn runzeln ließ. Ein äußert beeindruckendes Spektakel, wie Magenta zugeben musste. Vor allem bei jemandem, der so viel Stirn besaß. Der Ork knuffte den Troll in die Seite, woraufhin dieser meckernd lachte, aber trotzdem Platz machte. Der Ork richtete sich vor Demuny zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Warte!", rief Magenta da, bevor ihr einfallen konnte, dass das vielleicht nicht besonders schlau war.

„Was du tun denn?", wisperte Abumoaham ihr zu. Der Magier hatte hinter seinem Rücken bereits begonnen, einen Zauber zu weben, um ihn auf den Ork und den Troll zu schleudern.

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", gab Magenta zu. „Aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie _nicht_ kämpfen wollen. Warum also greift ihr sie ständig an?"

„Sie Horde. Wir Feinde."

„Ja aber sie tun doch gar nichts." Magenta merkte selbst, wie lächerlich sie klang. Ein fast zwei Meter großer und ebenso breiter Ork musste nicht unbedingt etwas _tun_, um bedrohlich zu sein. „Ich meine, es herrscht doch eigentlich Waffenstillstand zwischen den Fraktionen. Warum halten wir uns nicht einfach daran?"

Abumoaham warf Magenta einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Du weise und fast ebenso klug wie Jaina Proudmoore. Sie sicherlich dich würde beglückwünschen zu diese Einstellung."

Magenta verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, wie egal ihr das war, was Miss Proudmoore von ihr hielt. Stattdessen trat sie vor und musterte den Ork.

„Wir sind wegen des Gasthauses hier. Wir wollen herausfinden, wer das getan hat." Sie sprach langsam, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie ja doch nicht verstehen würde. Dazu zeigte sie mehrmals auf sich und dann auf die verbrannte Ruine.

Der grünhäutige Riese folgte ihrer Geste mit den Augen und nickte dann. „Zug Zug."

Magenta war erstaunt. „Du meinst ich sollte…"

Ihr grünes Gegenüber musterte sie ebenso aufmerksam wie vorsichtig. Magenta versuchte irgendeine Regung in dem Gesicht mit den wulstigen Augenbrauenhügeln, der flachen, breiten Nase und den tief liegenden, pechschwarzen Augen zu erkennen. Doch ebenso gut hätte sie versuchen können, aus einem schlammigen Tümpel die Zukunft vorauszusagen. So machte sie vorsichtig einen Schritt auf die Ruine zu. Dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Als der Ork sich dann immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, holte sie tief Luft und wagte es, der Grünhaut den Rücken zuzukehren und sich auf die Suche nach Hinweisen zu machen.

Sie hörte, dass der Ork etwas grunzte und erstarrte in der Annahme, gleich eine Axt oder ein Schwert in den Rücken zu bekommen. Stattdessen tauchte jedoch lediglich der Troll in ihrem Gesichtsfeld auf und begann ebenso wie sie, die Ruine zu durchstöbern.

Ein wenig nervös setzte Magenta ihre Suche fort. Der Brandgeruch war atemberaubend und obwohl das Feuer bereits vor einer ganzen Weile hier gewütet hatte, meinte die Hexenmeisterin immer noch eine gewisse Wärme zu spüren, die von dem Holz ausging. Doch wahrscheinlich war das nur Einbildung. Keine Einbildung waren jedoch die Spuren, die Magenta im Sandboden neben dem Gasthaus entdeckte. Das Gras dort war ebenfalls verbrannt, aber in der einstmals weichen Erde hatte irgendjemand große Abdrücke hinterlassen, die durch die Hitze des Feuers konserviert worden waren. Dummerweise konnte Magenta nicht erkennen, wer oder was diese Spuren gemacht haben konnte. Suchend sah sie sich nach dem Troll um, der in diesem Augenblick etwas entdeckt zu haben schien. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und wühlte einen Gegenstand aus dem Ruß hervor, der eigenartig blinkte. Als er Magentas Blick bemerkte, ließ er das kleine Ding schnell in die Tasche gleiten.

„Das hab ich gesehen.", rief Magenta zu ihm herüber.

Der Troll grinste und legte den Kopf schief. „Quan?"

„Ja, du hast mich schon verstanden.", grollte Magenta. „Also schön, ich biete dir einen Handel an. Du zeigst mir, was du hast, und ich zeig dir, was ich habe. Einverstanden?"

Der Troll legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Das Lächeln war allerdings verschwunden. „Quan?"

Eine schnelle Folge von für Magenta zusammenhangslos klingenden Silben prasselte wie ein Platzregen auf den Troll ein. Der wandte erstaunt den Kopf und sah Abumoaham an. Er antwortete dem Magier und machte dann einen Schritt auf Magenta zu.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Magenta ängstlich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was der Troll jetzt tun wollte.

„Ich ihn gebeten, zu teilen seine Funde mit dir."

„Dafür hast du so lange gebraucht?"

„Trolle blumige Aussprache."

Magenta verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, warum Abumoaham nicht schon früher eingefallen war, dass er _Troll_ sprach, bevor sie sich vor dem Ork und seinem Begleiter zum Narren gemacht hatte. Stattdessen streckte sie verlangend die Hand in Richtung des Trolls aus.

Für einen Moment hatte Magenta Angst, dass er sie ihr abbeißen würde, doch dann langte er in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen, glänzenden Gegenstand hervor. Mit einigem Zögern reichte er ihn an sie weiter.

Die Hexenmeisterin betrachtete das Ding in ihrer Hand. Es war eine kleine, weiße Emaille-Plakette. Ein goldener Anker zierte die Oberfläche und darunter war ein Name geschrieben. Der Troll zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Namen und fragte etwas. Magenta ahnte, was er wollte. Vermutlich konnte er die menschlichen Schriftzeichen nicht lesen.

„Da steht: Paval Reethe.", las sie vor. „Er muss aus Theramore sein."

„Reethe?", fragte Demuny. Die Priesterin sah von dem immer noch bewusstlosen Bladewarrior auf. „Ich kenne Reethe. Oder besser, ich habe von ihm gehört. Er ist verschwunden. Captain Vimes erwähnte ihn und ein paar andere, als wir einmal zusammen zu Abend aßen. Er sagte, Reethe gehöre wahrscheinlich zu den _Dummköpfen, die immer noch so loyal zu Admiral Proudmoore stehen, dass sie ihre Kameraden verraten und ihnen in den Rücken fallen._ Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würden wir die Orks vermutlich immer noch bekämpfen."

Abumoaham hob an, Demunys Ausführungen zu übersetzen, doch der Troll schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. Dann sagte er etwas und Abumoaham übersetzte:

„Wir kennen Reethe. Wir später uns kümmern um ihn."

Magenta beschloss, dass sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, was der Troll damit meinte. Sie winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen und wies dann auf die Spuren, die sie gefunden hatte. Der Troll kniete nieder und fuhr mit den breiten Fingern über die Ränder der Abdrücke. Dabei murmelte er etwas vor sich hin.

„Das sind Hufspuren, nicht war?", fragte Magenta neugierig. Sie sprach leise, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Abumoaham sie hörte. Der Troll sah sie fragend an.

„Naja Hufe. Wie von Pferden und Kühen. Du weißt schon. Muuuuh."

Die Züge des Trolls verzogen sich zu einem schwer zu entziffernden Gesichtsausdruck. Dann nickte er. „Muuuh.", sagte auch er und hielt zwei Finger wie Hörner abgespreizt an seinen Kopf.

„Kühe?", sagte Magenta überrascht und sah zu den anderen hinüber. „Aber warum sollten Kühe den Hof niederbrennen?"

„Vermutlich nicht Kühe, sondern Tauren.", erklärte Demuny. „Allerdings macht das nicht viel mehr Sinn. Ich habe noch nie von Überfällen durch Tauren gehört. Normalerweise sind die ziemlich friedlich."

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann noch weiter nach Spuren suchen.", sagte Magenta. Sie ließ den Troll mit den Abdrücken allein und begab sich weiter auf die Suche nach Hinweisen. Hinter ihr gesellte sich der Ork zu seinem Kameraden. Die beiden beratschlagten kurz und als Magenta wieder hinsah, war der Troll verschwunden. Das grimmige Gesicht des Orks brachte Magenta jedoch dazu, keine Fragen mehr zu stellen, sondern ihren Blick wieder fest auf den Boden zu richten. So tappte sie zwischen den verbrannten Überresten hin und her, bis sie sich schließlich den Kopf an etwas stieß. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass sie vor dem Kamin des Gasthauses stand. Es war der einzige Teil des Gebäudes, der nicht völlig herunter gebrannt war. Über der offenen Feuerstelle hing etwas an der Wand, das Magentas Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und schrak im selben Augenblick zusammen, als der Ork wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auftauchte. Er besah sich das Ding und kratze sich am Kopf, während er etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

„D-das ist ein Schild, nicht wahr?", versuchte Magenta die Kommunikation wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. „Ich frage mich nur, wem er gehört."

Der Ork beachtete sie nicht, sondern griff hinauf und holte das Schild mit einem Ruck von der Wand. Seine breiten Finger strichen gedankenverloren über den Rand, wo sich einige völlig von Ruß und Dreck bedeckte Symbole befanden. Dann schulterte er den Schild kurzerhand und ließ Magenta alleine stehen.

„Hey!", protestierte sie und lief hinter ihm her. „Ich dachte, wir teilen alles."

Der Ork, der sie mit Leichtigkeit hätte aus dem Weg räumen können, blieb stehen und sagte etwas. Als er merkte dass sie ihn nicht verstand, deutete er zuerst auf das Schild und dann auf sich. Danach ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Eine Geste, die Magenta durchaus verstand.

„Also gut, du willst das Schild mitnehmen.", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Na meinetwegen gerne. Aber ich will wissen, was da drauf steht."

Sie deutete auf den Schild, machte eine Geste, als würde sie etwas aufschreiben und sah den Ork dann fragend an. Der überlegte einen Augenblick, wobei er die Stirn wieder in eindrucksvolle Falten legte. Dann grinste er breit. Er legte das Schild beiseite, hob die Hände zum Kopf und streckte zwei Finger aus.

„Muuuuh.", machte er. Dann nahm er den Schild wieder auf, schlug sich mit der Faust vor die Brust, drehte sich um und stapfte mitsamt dem geschwärzten Schild von dannen. Magenta sah ihm nach und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sie einfach hatte stehen lassen. Und dass sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran gedacht hatte, irgendetwas zu zaubern. Das Schild war ebenso wie das Abzeichen verloren.

„Aber immerhin wurde keiner verletzt.", versuchte Demuny sie aufzumuntern, als sie sich deswegen Vorwürfe machte. „Sieh nur, Bladewarrior wird auch langsam wieder munter. Anscheinend hat ihn der Pfeil des Trolls nur betäubt." Sie wies auf den ziemlich blassen Krieger, der sich langsam wieder zu regen begann.

„Ja und was haben wir nun von dem Ganzen?", maulte Magenta trotzdem. „Wir wissen, dass _wahrscheinlich_ irgendwelche Kühe das Gasthaus angezündet haben."

„Tauren.", verbesserte Demuny.

„Wie auch immer.", brummte Magenta. „Ich finde das auf jeden Fall nicht sehr befriedigend. Und was ist eigentlich mit diesem Reethe?"

„So wie ich kennen Trolle, wir vermutlich in diesem Augenblick schon nicht mehr müssen machen Sorgen um ihn.", sagte Abumoaham. „Aber du recht haben. Wenn Tauren beteiligt an diese Attentat, wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, woher sie kommen."

„Und wie stellen wir das an?", ätzte Magenta. Die Hexenmeisterin hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von all dem hier.

„Wir sollten gehen zu Tabetha.", entschied Abumoaham. „Wir ohnehin wollten zu ihr. Vermutlich sie wissen Rat in diese Angelegenheit."

Da niemand einen besseren Vorschlag hatte, warteten sie noch ab, bis Bladewarrior sich wieder alleine auf einem Pferd halten konnte und machten sich dann auf den Weg weiter in Richtung Süden, wo irgendwo im Herzen des Sumpfes Tabethas Anwesen liegen sollte.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tja, das war´s dann erstmal wieder. Eigentlich hätte dieses Kapitel zwar an einer ganz anderen Stelle enden sollen, aber da sich einfach zu viel Handlung dazwischen gedrängelt hat und ich mit meiner von mir selbst fest vorgenommenen, monatlichen Veröffentlichungsquote schon ein bisschen hinten an bin, dachte ich mir, ich tu euch mal den Gefallen, und mache hier Schluss. **

**Vielen Dank übrigens für die aufmunternden Worte nach dem letzten Kapitel. Ich kann´s ja eigentlich nicht leiden, wenn Autoren so rumheulen, aber manchmal überkommt es mich eben auch. Sorry noch mal.**

**Ich wünsch euch erstmal einen angenehmen Monat und hoffe, dass ich das nächste Mal wieder so pünktlich „liefern" kann.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	11. Die Hütte im Sumpf

**Die Hütte im Sumpf**

Abbefaria war der Erste, der bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihrer Flugmaschine nicht stimmte und ihr einstmals ruhiges Dahingleiten zusehends zu einem Vabanquespiel wurde. Beim ersten Mal war es ihm kaum aufgefallen, doch beim zweiten und dritten Mal war die Erschütterung der Konstruktion so groß, dass er sich vorsichtshalber festhielt. Noch beunruhigender als die Stärke der Störungen war allerdings, dass ihre Abstände kleiner wurden.

Der Nachtelf wendete den Kopf und sah zu Emanuelle hinunter. „Was war das?"

„Oh, ich fürchte, der fortschreitende Sonnenstand sowie die Tatsache, dass sich die Landschaft unter uns verändert, lassen die Aufwinde, die den Gleiter tragen, langsam abflachen. Es wird Zeit, uns auf die Landung vorzubereiten." Die Gnomin setzte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf. „Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

In diesem Moment erbebte die Flugmaschine wieder unter einer Erschütterung, die Abbefaria fast das Gleichgewicht kostete. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an seinem Sitz fest und knirschte: „Keine Sorgen machen? Wir können nicht steuern, wir sind dem Wind ausgeliefert und unter uns sehe ich nichts als Dornenbüsche. Wieso also sollte ich auf die Idee kommen, mir Sorgen zu machen? Panik wäre doch viel angebrachter."

Emanuelle machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen verächtlichem Schnauben und belustigtem Kichern lag. „Nöliger Nachtelf.", grinste sie nach oben. „Wir werden schon irgendwie runterkommen. Sieh mal, dort hinten. Sieht aus, als wäre dieses Gestrüpp da unten zu Ende."

Abbefaria folgte der der Richtung, die die Gnomin ihm wies, mit den Augen und sah, dass sie Recht hatte. Die riesigen Dornbüsche, die bis weit in den Himmel hineinragten und die Täler zwischen den Felsen völlig ausfüllten, endeten an einem Gebirgszug. Die Gesteinsmasse zog sich von der steilen Klippe, die die Grenze zum Gebiet von Tausend Nadeln bildete, ins Landesinnere und verlor sich am Horizont. Was jenseits der Berge lag, konnte man selbst von ihrem erhöhten Standpunkt nicht erkennen. Eine Dunstschicht hüllte das gesamte Gebiet dahinter ein und verbarg es vor neugierigen Blicken.

Wieder schüttelte sich der Gleiter, entschlossen sich seiner Fluggäste zu entledigen. Die gesamte Konstruktion geriet ins Trudeln, die weiten Flügel stellten sich gegen den Wind. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stemmte Abbefaria sich zur Seite, um die Lage des Gleiters zu stabilisieren. Auf allen Vieren versuchte er, mit seinem Gewicht die Flugbahn des Gefährts in eine einigermaßen ruhige Bahn zu lenken, doch ein plötzlich aufkommender Wind machte seine Bemühungen zunichte. Die Dornenbüsche sprangen ihnen förmlich entgegen und ein Zusammenstoß schien unvermeidlich.

„Nach hinten!", kommandierte Emanuelle von unten.

Abbefaria gehorchte ohne zu überlegen. Er lehnte sich, so weit er konnte, auf den Stangen zurück. Das vordere Ende des Gleiters wurde nach oben gehoben und passierte im letzten Moment die Bergspitze. Ein Krachen und Knirschen folgte, als das hintere Ende der Konstruktion mit den Felsen kollidierte. Ein Teil des Gleiters zersplitterte unter der Wucht des Aufpralls und durch den plötzlichen Gewichtsverlust wurde der Rest noch einmal nach oben katapultiert. Für einen Augenblick wurde Abbefaria ein Blick auf eine graugrüne, nebelverhangene Landschaft gewährt, dann stürzten er und Emanuelle in den Abgrund.

-

„Sind wir bald da?", stöhnte Magenta und Pizkol im Chor. Es war selten, dass sich die Hexenmeisterin und ihr nervtötender Wichtel einig waren, doch in diesem speziellen Fall gab es unter den beiden nur eine Meinung: Dieser Sumpf war eindeutig zu groß und zu nass.

„Hütte von Tabetha gleich hier sein müsste.", erklärte Abumoaham sicherlich schon zum fünften Mal innerhalb der letzten zehn Minuten. Die Tatsache, dass er dabei jedes Mal in eine andere Richtung sah, ließ Magenta jedoch zweifeln, dass sie jemals in diesem Leben noch bei dieser ominösen Hütte ankommen würden. Eigentlich hätte sie es bereits in dem Moment wissen müssen, als ihr Geliebter auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, eine _Abkürzung_ direkt durch den Sumpf zu nehmen. Eine Abkürzung, der sie nun sicherlich schon seit Stunden folgten, denn der Himmel über ihnen begann sich merklich rot zu färben.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo die Hütte ist?", fragte Magenta schlecht gelaunt. Das Wasser, durch das ihr Esel stapfte, spritzte ihr bis zu den Knien hinauf.

„Ich das im Gefühl.", erklärte Abumoaham. Es klang ein wenig gekränkt. „Tabetha große Magierin. Ich spüren kann, wo Wissen schlummert in diesem Sumpf."

„Mhm…", machte Magenta und dachte sich ihren Teil. Wenn sie jetzt bereits ihren Teufelsjäger gehabt hätte, hätte der sie sicherlich weitaus zuverlässiger führen können.

Lustlos begann die Hexenmeisterin in ihrem Gepäck herumzuwühlen. Sie spürte das ungeduldige Kribbeln, als ihre Hand über den gut verpackten Einband des Folianten der Kabale strich. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie sich ernsthaft auf die Suche nach den fehlenden Seiten machte. Schließlich würden die nicht von allein zu ihr gelaufen kommen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend kramte sie das Kartenetui hervor, das Krom Starkarm ihr gegeben hatte. Sie öffnete es und zog die Landkarte heraus. So gut das auf dem schaukelnden Rücken ihres Reittieres eben ging, breitete sie das aufgerollte Pergament aus und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie sich befanden.

Vom Gasthaus zur süßen Ruh hatten sie sich zunächst südwärts gewandt. Magenta wusste das, weil ihr die Sonne ständig in die Augen geschienen hatte. Dann waren sie irgendwann auf Höhe eines Wachturms in den Sumpf abgebogen. Zuerst hatten sie noch überlegt, ob sie an dem Wachturm Quartier beziehen sollten, doch Demuny hatte eingewandt, dass die Wachen am Turm zwar die Rüstungen, nicht jedoch das Wappen Theramores trugen. Da der befestigte Weg sie unweigerlich an dem Turm vorbeigeführt hätte, hatte Abumoaham beschlossen, sich abseits der Straße in die Sümpfe zu schlagen. Und so irrten sie jetzt irgendwo durchs Nirgendwo.

„Nicht einmal auf dieser blöden Karte ist etwas zu sehen.", seufzte die Hexenmeisterin und fuhr mit dem Finger über das spröde Pergament. Zwischen dem Wachturm und der Küste, die die Bucht mit den unzähligen, kleinen Inseln umschloss, lag nichts als offener Sumpf. Eine riesige, von Wasserläufen durchzogene Fläche, in der sie die glorreiche Aufgabe hatten, ein einzelnes Gehöft zu finden. Die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen.

„Wer zum wirbelnden Nether sucht sich eine Bleibe so weit draußen?", murrte Magenta, rollte die Karte zusammen und stopfte sie wieder in ihren Rucksack. „Ich meine, hier gibt es Nichts als Schlamm und Wasser und Viehzeug. Von irgendwelchen Deserteuren und Hordenunholden mal abgesehen."

„Aber immerhin muss man nicht fürchten, dass auf einmal die Nachbarn ungeladen zum Tee hereinschneien.", gab Pizkol zu bedenken. „Es gibt Professionen, bei denen das durchaus nützlich ist."

Der Wichtel schenkte seiner Meisterin einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, bevor er einen handtellergroßen Moskito in ein Häuflein Asche verwandelte.

„Du meinst, sie ist eine Hexenmeisterin?", fragte Magenta nach.

„Nein, Bäckerei-Fachverkäuferin.", antwortete der Wichtel und rollte mit den Augen. „Und ich sage nicht, dass sie eine ist. Ich denke nur, wenn jemand so weit draußen wohnt, wird es einen Sinn haben. Vielleicht etwas, dass es sich herauszufinden lohnt."

„Du könntest Recht haben.", sinnierte Magenta vor sich hin. „Ich werde sie fragen, wenn wir sie finden. _Falls_ wir sie finden."

„Na auf die Antwort bin ich sehr gespannt.", lachte der Wichtel höhnisch und grillte zur Abwechslung einen Frosch. So langsam fing diese Tätigkeit an, ihm Spaß zu machen. Aber das hätte er seiner Meisterin natürlich nie verraten. Es hätte ihr gefallen können.

-

„Au.", erklang eine Stimme irgendwo dumpf unter den Überresten der Plane hervor. Die gesamte Gegend war übersäht mit Bruchstücken des Gleiters und die beiden Flügel hingen schlaff über den Kronen einiger Bäume, die ihre grauen, laublosen Äste in den Himmel streckten.

Abbefaria krabbelte aus einem großen Busch hervor, der seinen Aufprall gebremst hatte. Probeweise bewegte er Arme und Beine und stellte fest, dass er sich erstaunlicherweise nichts gebrochen hatte. Die Baumkronen, die ihren Sturz zunächst abgebremst hatten, hatten ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Mitleidig sah er das tote, graue Holz an. Er legte eine Hand auf die Rinde, doch so sehr er auch suchte, er fand kein bisschen Leben mehr. Die Pflanze war nicht mehr zu retten.

„Hey da, Baumkuschler!", rief eine Stimme von oben. „Kannst du mir hier mal runter helfen?"

Emanuelle, die sich inzwischen aus der Plane befreit hatte, saß auf einem Ast über Abbefarias Kopf und sah vorwurfsvoll zu ihm herab. „Ich meine, nur wenn´s nicht zu viele Umstände macht."

„Was ist hier passiert?", murmelte Abbefaria halblaut und strich noch einmal nachdenklich über das tote Holz. „Irgendetwas muss diesen Pflanzen alle Lebenskraft entzogen haben."

„Na dann eben nicht.", schimpfte die Gnomin ungeduldig und ließ sich kurzerhand fallen. Sie landete auf dem Boden, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und blieb dann auf dem Rücken liegen.

Aufgeschreckt ließ Abbefaria den Baum los und lief zu der am Boden liegenden Gnomin hinüber. Als er jedoch sah, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und in den Himmel starrte, verzog er das Gesicht zu einer verdrießlichen Grimasse.

„Was sollte das?", knurrte er. „Ich hab mich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Dann musst du eben schneller sein und mich das nächste Mal auffangen.", grinste die Gnomin frech. „Außerdem: Fühl doch mal. Der Boden ist total weich. Ich frage mich, woran das liegt."

Abbefaria trat ein paar Mal prüfend mit dem Fuß auf und musste Emanuelle Recht geben. Der Untergrund fühlte sich schwammig an, so als wäre es Sumpfboden. Jedoch war alles um ihn herum dafür zu trocken und die Luft schmeckte nicht nach Wasser und vermodernden Pflanzen, sondern nach…

„Rauch?", sagte Abbefaria verblüfft. Er prüfte den Geruch noch einmal und war sich sicher. Es roch verbrannt und die Luft kratze im Hals. Außerdem war darin noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass Abbefaria seltsam bekannt vorkam. Wenn ihm nur eingefallen wäre, woran es ihn erinnerte.

„Drachen.", sagte Emanuelle unvermittelt. Sie deutete mit dem kurzen Arm nach oben. „Sieh mal, dort oben. Das können nur Drachen sein."

Abbefaria richtete den Blick in den Himmel und sah die langen, dunkle Schatten, die hoch über ihnen durch das Rot des aufziehenden Abends glitten. Die schlanken Körper mit den weit ausladenden Flügeln, die sich im gleichmäßigen Takt bewegten, konnten unmöglich zu Vögeln gehören. Nahm man dazu noch die Spuren, die sie dieser Sumpflandschaft aufgedrückt hatten, blieb eigentlich nur eine Schlussfolgerung übrig.

„Schwarze Drachen.", flüsterte Abbefaria. Er war sich sicher, dass nur diese bösartigste aller Drachenarten zu so einer Verwüstung fähig war.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. Die Gnomin richtete sich auf und zückte ihr Notizbuch. „Gibt es da irgendwelche Hinweise, auf die man achten muss?"

Abbefaria brachte das Kunststück fertig, gleichzeitig zu nicken und mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich weiß nicht sehr viel über Drachen.", erklärte er. „Zumindest nicht mehr, als dir jeder erzählen könnte. Es gibt fünf Drachenschwärme, die jeder einen unterschiedlichen Aspekt der Welt verkörpern. Doch nur die abtrünnigen, schwarzen Drachen, deren wahnsinniger Anführer Deathwing zum Wohle der Welt von ihrem Antlitz getilgt wurde, widmen sich so vehement der Zerstörung der Welt. Hass auf alles Lebende, das von ihren Todfeinden, den roten Drachen, beschützt wird, hat sie verblendet und lässt sie Tod und Chaos verbreiten, wo immer sie ihr Weg auch hinführt."

Der Nachtelf unterbrach seine Erläuterung für einen Augenblick und betrachtete die versengte Landschaft. „Man ging eigentlich davon aus, dass es nur noch vereinzelte Exemplare von ihnen gibt, nachdem der Schwarm zerschlagen wurde. Noch dazu vermutete der Zirkel die meisten von ihnen auf dem Kontinent jenseits der Meere. Wenn ich mir das hier allerdings so ansehe, muss dieser Sumpf einige hundert von ihnen beherbergen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich mich irre."

„Was gibt es da zu hoffen?", fragte Emanuelle. „Na los, gehen wir dort hin und finden es heraus."

Die Gnomin rappelte sich auf und wollte schon in Richtung der verbrennten Landschaft losmarschieren, als Abbefaria sie an der Schulter erwischte und festhielt.

„Wir können uns nicht allein mit dem Schwarzen Drachenschwarm anlegen. Ein jedes Mitglied dieses Schwarms würde sofort alles daran setzen, uns zu vernichten. Und vermutlich hätte es damit auch Erfolg."

Emanuelle legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Nase und überlegte. „Ich gebe es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber du könntest Recht haben. Wir sollten Verstärkung ausfindig machen. Aber vorher versuchen wir noch rauszufinden, ob es hier wirklich schwarze Drachen gibt. Wäre doch höchst peinlich, wenn wir hier mit einer Armee anrücken und sich dann herausstellt, dass es sich lediglich um ungewaschene rote handelt."

Abbefaria fand zwar, dass die Gnomin den nötigen Ernst in dieser Angelegenheit vermissen ließ. Er sah jedoch ein, dass sie zumindest in einem Punkt Recht hatte: Sie mussten sicher sein, dass sie es wirklich mit Mitgliedern von Deathwings Schwarm zu tun hatten.

„Gehen wir also.", sagte er und begann einen Weg durch das abgestorbene Gehölz zu suchen.

„Was ich noch vergessen habe zu fragen.", hörte er Emanuelle hinter sich. „Was war eigentlich in der Höhle? Hast du irgendwas Ungewöhnliches entdecken können?"

„Nichts.", log der Nachtelf ohne zu zögern. „Ich habe die ganze Höhle abgesucht, aber dort nichts finden können. Vielleicht ein Überrest eines schändlichen, schwarzmagischen Rituals. Die Felsen könnten die Energie gespeichert haben."

„Verstehe.", antwortete die Gnomin offensichtlich ohne Verdacht.

Abbefaria fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand über das Paket unter seiner Kleidung und war sich sicher, so etwas wie ein Schnurren darunter zu hören.

-

Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier erhob sich die Waldlandschaft von Feralas am Rand von Tausend Nadeln. Dunkelheit strich zusammen mit dem aufsteigenden Abendnebel zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und verbreitete ein unwirkliches Zwielicht, in dem die Tiere der Nacht langsam erwachten. Wer immer zu den turmhohen Baumkronen emporblickte, fühlte eine Mischung aus Furcht und Ehrfurcht in sich aufsteigen, wobei bei vielen die erste Empfindung bei Weitem überwog. Die drei Nachtelfen jedoch, die sich dem dunklen Streifen näherten, fühlten beim Anblick des urtümlichen Waldes Geborgenheit, wie ein Kind, das in die liebende Arme seiner Mutter zurückkehrte.

Witternd sog Easygoing die feuchte Luft ein. „Endlich." Der Druide schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und kostete die Aromen von Bäumen, Farnen und Moos wie einen Schluck köstlichen, alten Weins. „Wie habe ich diesen Anblick vermisst."

Sein Bruder, der mit den ihn umgebenden Schatten verschmolz wie ein Wassertropfen mit einem See, nickte zustimmend. „Sehr viel angenehmer als diese endlose Staubwüste. Meine Kehle ist schon ganz trocken."

Ceredrian hob den Kopf und blickte zu dem eigentümlichen Spiel von Licht und Schatten, das sich zwischen den Bäumen ereignete. „Wir sind ganz in der Nähe eines Mondbrunnens.", erklärte er. „Ich kann die Kraft Elunes bis hierher spüren."

„Das muss Thalanaar sein." Easygoing öffnete seine Augen wieder und straffte die Schultern. „Gehen wir."

Die drei Freunde mussten nicht lange suchen, bis sie die ehemals prachtvolle Nachtelfen-Siedlung fanden. Nur noch wenige Gebäude scharrten sich um einen zentralen Mondbrunnen, in dem das silbrige Wasser das Licht brach und spiegelte. Am seinem Rand stand eine einsame Gestalt. Ein Nachtelf mit langen, blauen Haaren starrte in die Tiefe des Brunnens und wirkte seltsam abwesend. Easygoing, der diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte, trat auf die Lichtung und blieb in respektvollem Abstand stehen. Dort wartete er ab, ohne sich zu rühren oder sonst irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich der Nachtelf am Brunnen endlich bewegte. Er drehte sich herum und seine goldenen Augen fixierten den jungen Druiden, der, als er bemerkt wurde, ehrfürchtig den Kopf neigte.

„Meister Waywarder?"

Der andere Nachtelf nickte. „Der bin ich. Und ich habe Euch erwartet. Die Kunde Eures Kommens eilte Euch voraus wie die Dämmerung der Nacht. Setzt Euch und erzählt, was Euch zu mir führt."

Bei einer einfachen Mahlzeit aus Wasser und Früchten berichteten die drei Freunde von dem Kampf und das Verbrannte Tal, den Harpyien und schließlich dem Hilfegesuch, das Behüter Albagorm sie aufgetragen hatte zu überbringen. Als sie geendet hatten, schwieg Falfindel Waywarder eine ganze Weile. So lange, dass Deadlyone begann, unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Sein Bruder wollte ihn eben zurechtweisen, als der ältere Druide sein Schweigen endlich brach.

„Ihr bringt schlimme Neuigkeiten und Euer Weg war lang. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich Euch wirklich helfen kann. Doch wir können versuchen, wenigstens einen Teil der Zerstörung wieder rückgängig zu machen. Behüter Albagorm hätte Euch nicht geschickt, wenn es nicht an dem wäre. Folgt mir!"

Der Druide verließ seine Behausung und trat wieder an den Rand des Mondbrunnens. Die Nacht war inzwischen so weit heraufgezogen, dass sich die ersten Sterne im Wasser des Brunnens spiegelten. Er streckte die Hände in das Wasser und schöpfte einen kleinen Teil der klaren Flüssigkeit in seine hohlen Hände. Die silbrigen Perlen, die dabei wieder zurück in den Brunnen tropften, schienen von innen heraus in einem inneren Feuer zu leuchten.

Vorsichtig, um nichts des kostbaren Nasses zu verschütten, trat Falfindel Waywarder an den Rand des Waldes. Dort hob er die Hände, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und rief mit volltönender Stimme:

„Geister des Waldes, erhöht den Ruf der Natur! Eure Brüder und Schwestern im Verbrannten Tal sind gefallen! Geister des Waldes, eilt Euch und helft! Geister des Waldes, wir brauchen Euch!"

Mit jeden Satz versprengte er einen Teil des Monbrunnenwassers über die umgehenden Bäume, so dass sich schließlich ein Kreis aus glitzernden Tropfen um die Nachtelfen herum gebildet hatte. Wie schimmernde Perlen lag die Flüssigkeit auf den Blättern und Gräsern. Ein aufkommender Wind schüttelte die Kronen der Bäume und ein Rauschen wie von tausenden von Flügeln erhob sich aus dem Unterholz. Die alten Bäume ächzten und knarrten und irgendwo in der Ferne heulte ein Wolf.

„Was zum…", begann Deadlyone, doch ein eindringlicher Blick des alten Druiden brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Dies war kein Moment für törichte Plapperei.

Dort, wo die Tropfen die Blätter berührten, begannen die Pflanzen zu leuchten. Kleine, kugelförmige Lichter stiegen überall dort auf, wo das heilige Wasser des Mondbrunnens verschüttet worden war. Fasziniert beobachteten die Nachtelfen die wachsende Anzahl von Irrwischen. Die Luft war erfüllt von ihrem klingenden Singsang, den nur die wenigstens Auserwählten zu verstehen im Stande waren. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin sammelten sich die Waldgeister schließlich zu einer großen, silbrigen Wolke, kreisten noch einmal um die Nachtelfen und flogen dann gemeinsam in nördlicher Richtung in die Nacht davon. Schweigend blickten die Nachtelfen ihnen nach.

„Werden sie es schaffen?", fragte Ceredrian nach einer Weile leise.

„Diese Frage kann dir keiner hier beantworten.", antwortete ihm Falfindel Waywarder. „Wir können nur beten, dass sie einen Teil dessen wieder ungeschehen machen, was die Törichten und Gierigen in dieser Welt der Natur angetan haben. Denn sonst, so fürchte ich, wird sie sich eines Tages erheben und Freund und Feind gleichermaßen mit in den Untergang reißen. Ande'thoras-ethil!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wanderte langsam zurück in Richtung Thalanaar.

Wie eine Reihe von Statuen blieben die drei übrigen Nachtelfen am Rand des Waldes stehen und blickten in die Richtung, in der die Waldgeister verschwunden waren. Schließlich regte sich Ceredrian als Erster wieder.

„Unsere Mission ist erfüllt.", sagte er und sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Was schlag ihr also vor, was wir jetzt tun. Kehren wir nach Darnassus zurück? Berichten wir Behüter Alabgorm vom Erfolg? Oder.."

„Ich bleibe.", entschied Easygoing. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung des dunklen Waldes. „Ich würde gern noch eine Weile diese Gegend erkunden und herausfinden, welche Geheimnisse dieser Quell uralter Waldmagie noch beherbergt. Irgendwo an der Küste soll es außerdem einen Außenposten des Cenarischen Zirkels geben."

„Und du?", fragte Ceredrian den Schurken.

Der zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Naja, ist schon ganz nett hier. Soll ja auch ne Menge Tempel und so geben. Und wo es Tempel gibt, gibt es auch Schätze." Der Nachtelf setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, das zartbesaitete Seelen dazu gebracht hätte, schreiend davon zu laufen.

Ceredrian unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ich sehe schon, dass ich euch zwei nicht allein lassen kann. Also schön, bleiben wir noch in Feralas und sehen, wie wir den Zirkel hier unterstützen können. Tyrande wird sicherlich noch eine Weile auf einen Bericht warten können."

„Wie er gleich wieder angeben muss.", stichelte Deadlyone und äffte den Ton des Priesters nach „_Tyrande wird sicherlich noch eine Weile auf einen Bericht warten können._ Als wenn du höchstpersönlich mit ihr verkehren würdest."

„Verkehren? Höchstens in seinen kühnsten Träumen.", kicherte Easygoing ungewohnt albern und versetzte dem Priester einen spielerischen Rempler gegen den Arm. „Na los, du alter Schwerenöter. Wir suchen dir eine nette Waldnymphe als Ersatz."

Ceredrian verdrehte die Augen, rieb sich den geschlagenen Arm und folgte seinen beiden ausgelassenen Freunden kopfschüttelnd, bis der Wald und die Dunkelheit schließlich auch seinen silberweißen Schopf verschluckten und nichts als Nacht und Stille zurückließen.

-

Gebannt beobachtete Magenta das funkelnde Licht, das am Rand des Weges verlockend auf und ab schwebte. Nur mit Mühe widerstand sie dem Drang, dem Irrlicht einfach zu folgen. Es hätte zu einem sehr kurzen Ausflug geführt, der vermutlich mit einem nassen Tod im nächsten Sumpfloch endete. Dazu allerdings hätte es nicht unbedingt eines bösartig verspielten Geistes bedurft. Die Dunkelheit und die Tatsache, dass sie Tabethas Hütte immer noch nicht gefunden hatten, schienen dafür völlig ausreichend.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Nacht einfach hier draußen verbringen?", rief sie nach vorne zur Spitze des kleinen Zugs. Zur Sicherheit hatten sie beschlossen, in einer Linie hintereinander durch den Sumpf zu reiten und Magenta hatte sich großzügig dazu bereit erklärte, das Schlusslicht zu bilden.

„Ich mir sicher, wir gleich da.", kam Abumoahams uneinsichtige Antwort zurück.

Magenta stöhnte und sackte auf dem Rücken ihres Reittieres zusammen. Sie war müde, ihr war kalt und sie hatte endgültig die Nase voll von dem platschenden Geräusch, dass die Hufe des Esels auf dem halbfesten Sumpfboden machten. Gerade, als die Hexenmeisterin beschlossen hatte, dass sie diesen Wahnsinn nicht mehr mitmachen würde, kam der Zug vor ihr ins Stocken. Demuny, die als zweite in dem kleinen Tross ritt, hatte ihr inzwischen ebenfalls mit Schlamm bespritztes Pferd zum Stehen gebracht und deutete aufgeregt geradewegs ins Gebüsch hinein.

„Seht, dort drüben ist ein Licht."

Magenta wollte die Priesterin zunächst auslachen, weil diese sich von einem weiteren Irrlicht hatte verwirren lassen. Dann jedoch sah auch sie, dass der goldene Schein, der dort durch die schlammig graue Nacht leuchtete, von einer größeren Lichtquelle stammen musste. Möglicherweise tatsächlich von einem Haus.

„Wir uns das ansehen.", erklärte Abumoaham und wendete seinen Rappen. Das Tier, das bis dahin gehorsam durch den Sumpf getrottet war, blieb jetzt jedoch nach wenigen Schritten wie angewurzelt stehen. Es schnaubte unruhig und tänzelte auf der Stelle.

„Dummes Pferd.", schimpfte der Magier und versuchte, den Rappen irgendwie nach vorne zu bewegen. Ängstlich wiehernd legte das Tier die Ohren an und warf den Kopf zurück, als wolle es die Zügel abstreifen.

Aus der Finsternis vor ihnen drang plötzlich ein Fauchen und ein riesiges, mit unzähligen Zähnen besetztes Maul öffnete sich direkt vor den Vorderhufen des unruhigen Pferdes. Panisch stieg der Rappe auf die Hinterhand und schlug mit den vorderen Hufen nach dem scharfzähnigen Angreifer. Abumoaham hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, nicht vom Rücken des scheuenden Pferdes zu fallen. Demuny rief etwas und Bladewarrior griff nach seinem Schwert, um es in den Rachen des Untiers zu stoßen, doch Magenta war schneller.

Mit einer eilig gemurmelten Formel schoss sie einen Blitz aus Schatten und Dunkelheit direkt in das weit geöffnete Maul des Krokilisken. Es zischte, als die Magie das weiße Fleisch versenkte. Wütend fuhr das Biest zu der Hexenmeisterin herum und überwand die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen mit ein paar erstaunlich schnellen Sätzen seiner kurzen Beine. Schon schnappten die gewaltigen Kiefer nach den Beinen ihres Esels, als eine Schwertschneide wie ein silberner Blitz durch den Leib des Reptils fuhr und es mit einem Streich tötete.

Bladewarrior zog die blutige Schneide aus dem schuppigen Leib und versetzte dem Tier noch einen verächtlichen Tritt in die Rippen. Dann sah er zu Magenta hinüber und grinste breit. „Ist fast so gut wie Drachen töten."

„Beschrei es nur nicht.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zurück. Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören, das sich nur langsam von dem Schreck erholte, der sich schließlich doch als relativ harmlos herausgestellt hatte. Vermutlich ging es den anderen nicht viel anders, denn die Erleichterung stand ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich wieder in Richtung des gelben Lichtscheins in Bewegung setzten.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einer windschiefen Hütte, die am Rand eines kleinen Tümpels stand, an dessen Steg ein breites, flaches Boot vertäut war. Vermutlich diente es dazu, sich auf den unzähligen Wasserwegen durch den Sumpf zu bewegen. Hinter dem Haus gab es ein Stück Land, das ein Gemüsegarten hätte sein können, wenn es Gemüse gegeben hätte und durch die Fenster konnte man einen Schatten erkennen, der sich im Inneren des Hauses auf und ab bewegte.

Abumoaham wartete, bis alle von ihren Reittieren gestiegen waren, dann klopfte er dreimal kräftig an die hölzerne Tür der klapprigen Hütte.

„Kommt herein!", erklang eine weibliche Stimme von drinnen und die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

Magenta und Abumoaham wechselten einen kurzen, besorgten Blick, dann durchschritt der Magier als erster die Tür. Die anderen folgten ihm nacheinander und Magenta, die als letzte das Haus betrat, entließ noch mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ihren Wichtel, bevor sie über die Schwelle trat.

In der Hütte erwartete sie ein niedriger Raum mit einem Tisch, mehreren Stühlen und einem lebhaftes Feuer im Kamin. An den Wänden reihten sich Regale mit Gläsern und Tiegeln und vor allem unendlichen Reihen von Büchern. Trotz der Fülle schien alles hier an einem bestimmten Platz zu stehen. Ein schwarzer Rabe, den Magenta zunächst für ausgestopft gehalten hatte, blinzelte plötzlich und öffnete den schwarzen Schnabel, um die Besucher mit einem heiseren Schrei zu begrüßen.

„Sei still, du nichtsnutziges Vieh." Wieder sprach die Stimme, die sie schon zuvor gehört hatten und endlich trat auch ihre Besitzerin in ihr Sichtfeld.

Die Frau trug eine braune Robe und eine ebensolche Kapuze bedeckte ihr Haupt. Sie ging langsam, doch ohne die Trägheit des Alters in ihren Bewegungen. Auch das Gesicht, das die Besucher aus den Falten des groben Stoffs heraus ansah, war eigenartig alterlos. Mal schien es einer Greisin zu gehören, doch im nächsten Augenblick zeigten sich die Züge einer jungen Frau. Es war ein faszinierendes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, das durch den Tanz der Flammen noch verstärkt wurde. Einige Momente lang war nichts zu hören außer dem Prasseln des Feuers und dem Scharren der Rabenkrallen auf dem Regal.

Abumoaham wagte schließlich den ersten Schritt. Er trat vor und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Lady Tabetha, wir…"

„Schweig!", unterbrach sie ihn ruppig. „Ich erkenne, was Ihr seid und von dort wird es nicht weit sein zu dem, was Ihr wollt. Doch lasst mich sehen."

Sie musterte Abumoaham von Kopf bis Fuß und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge. „Ein Magier, ohne Zweifel. Ihr seid ein würdiger Vertreter unserer Zunft, auch wenn Ihr noch einen langen Weg zu wahrer Macht vor Euch habt. Ihr lasst den Instinkt vermissen, den es zum Überleben braucht."

Tabetha ging weiter zu Bladewarrior, der sofort Haltung annahm und nicht zu atmen wagte.

„Rühren, Krieger.", sagte die Frau etwas milder. „Ihr habt gut gekämpft dort draußen, doch mangelt es Euch an Entschlussfreudigkeit. Ein Krieger, der sich hinter einem Magier verkriecht, hat seinen Beruf verfehlt."

Der junge Krieger zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich werde es mir merken."

Als Tabetha vor Demuny trat, knickste die Priesterin und wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, als die Magierin ihr das Wort mit einer herrischen Geste abschnitt.

„Priester", sagte sie, als wäre dieses eine Wort schon Erklärung genug. Dann jedoch setzte sie hinzu: „Ihr seid nützlich, wenn ihr bei dem bleibt, was Eure Aufgabe ist. Weniger reden, mehr tun, Kindchen."

Schließlich blieb die braune Robe vor Magenta stehen. Die Augen unter der Kapuze leuchteten auf und Tabetha atmete tief ein.

„Ich rieche arkane Macht in dir.", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme ließ einen Schauer über Magentas Rücken laufen. „Deine Magie ist stark, doch es ist noch etwas anderes darin. Etwas, das nur zu oft mit dir und deinesgleichen kommt. Die Fäulnis, die Verderbtheit…ihr zieht sie an wie das Licht die Motten. Ich habe nicht sehr oft Hexenmeister hier zu Gast. Sieh zu, dass ich es nicht bereue, dich zu beherbergen."

Magenta überlegte, was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch offensichtlich erwartete die Magierin gar keine Antwort. Sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war zum Feuer geschlurft. Dort zog sie den Deckel von einem neben der Feuerstelle hängenden Topf und sofort flutete ein köstlicher Geruch die Hütte. Magentas Magen war nicht der einzige, der sofort vernehmlich zu knurren begann.

„Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn endlich jemand Schüsseln auf den Tisch stellen würde, sonst müsst ihr Euren Eintopf vom Boden kratzen.", meckerte Tabetha und machte sich an dem Kessel zu schaffen. Bladewarrior, der ihr zur Hilfe kommen wollte, scheuchte sie mit dem Kochlöffel wieder vom Feuer.

„Wenn ich Hilfe beim Tragen brauchen würde, würde ich mir einen kleineren Kessel kaufen.", keifte sie und hob das bauchige Gefäß ohne viel Mühe aus seiner Aufhängung. „Hol lieber noch ein paar Holzscheite vom Holzstoß neben der Tür. Wir werden eine lange Nacht haben."

Sofort eilte der junge Krieger nach draußen, während Demuny den Tisch deckte und Abumoaham noch einen Stuhl aus der Ecke an den Tisch holte. Einzig Magenta stand nutzlos mitten im Raum und wusste nicht wohin mit sich.

_Spürst du ihre Macht?_, fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Magenta hatte seltsamerweise das Gefühl, dass Pizkol flüsterte. Sie fühlte Tabethas Augen auf sich ruhen und der wissende Ausdruck um ihre Augen gefiel Magenta gar nicht.

_Ich merke es_, gab sie ebenso leise denkend zurück. _Sie ist mir irgendwie unheimlich._

_Unheimlich ist gar kein Ausdruck_, wisperte der Wichtel. _Und wenn _ich_ von unheimlich spreche, weiß ich, wovon ich rede._

Magenta schrak zusammen, als Tabetha neben sie trat und den Kessel mit einem Ruck auf den Tisch krachen ließ. Ein wenig des Eintopfs schwappte übe den Rand und lief zischend an den äußeren Wand entlang.

„Suppe?", fragte die Magierin und lächelte nachsichtig. „Im Übrigen ist es nicht höflich, heimlich über jemanden zu reden. Wenn du mit ihm sprechen willst, hol deinen Diener lieber hervor. Er kann gleich einmal nachsehen, was sich eigentlich in meinem Kaminschlot verkrochen hat. Betram weigert sich, hinein zu fliegen."

Der Rabe auf dem Regal plusterte sich auf und krächzte missbilligend.

„I-ihr…Ihr hört, was ich denke?", stotterte Magenta.

„Nein, aber du bewegst die Lippen, wenn du mit ihm sprichst.", erklärte die Magierin augenzwinkernd. „Und jetzt mach schon, sonst wird das Abendessen kalt."

Magenta tat, wie ihr geheißen war und kurz darauf verschwand Pizkol fluchend und hustend in einer Wolke Ruß im Schornstein des Hauses.

„Hier nistet eine ganze Spinnenfamilie.", verkündete er dumpf. „Und sie haben Eier gelegt."

„Verbrenn das Nest und bring die Eier mit.", befahl Tabetha mit dem Kopf halb im Kamin. „Die können wir morgen zum Frühstück brauchen."

Magenta fragte sich, worüber sie sich mehr wundern sollte. Darüber, dass jemand Spinneneier zum Frühstück aß, oder darüber, dass von ihrem sonst so nervtötenden Wichtel keinerlei Protest kam. Doch als Tabetha anschließend eine Diskussion mit Bladewarrior über die Vor- und Nachteile von Äxten gegenüber Schwertern begann, gleichzeitig Abumoaham ein Buch heraussuchte, das ihn in den höheren magischen Studien anleiten sollte, und dazu auch noch Demuny ein Salben-Rezept nebst Zutaten in die Hand drückte, beschloss Magenta, sich über gar nichts mehr zu wundern und einfach abzuwarten, was die Nacht noch so mit sich bringen würde.

-

Dicker, öliger Rauch stieg vom Boden auf und ersetzte den sonst allerorts im Sumpf üblichen Nebel. Kleine Feuernester glommen überall unter dem Torf und verbreiteten einen üblen, schwelenden Geruch, der das Atmen schwer machte. Kein Vogel flog in diesem Gebiet und kein noch so kleines Tier kroch über den Boden. Es war, als hätte die Natur Platz gemacht und wäre etwas Größerem gewichen.

Eine vierfüßige Gestalt schob sich schwerfällig über den glimmenden Boden und wirbelte dabei Asche und Glutfünkchen auf. Ihr dicker, gut gepanzerter Leib mit den vier gewaltigen, krallenbesetzten Pranken und dem muskulösen, stachelbewehrten Schwanz ging in einen schlanken Oberkörper über, der in einem schmalen Kopf mit einem Echsengesicht endete. Immer wieder fuhr die gespaltene Zunge des Wesens aus dem Maul und kostete die Luft, während es die Fackel, die es in seinen Händen hielt, nach rechts und links schwenkte. Dabei raschelten die Spitzen der Hornplatten auf seinen Schultern, als würde sich ein wütendes Stachelschwein schütteln.

Als die Kreatur nicht fand, wonach sie suchte, zischte sie böse und trampelte von dannen, eine Spur auch Rauch und Funken hinter sich her ziehend. Erst als sie hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung verschwunden war, wagte Abbefaria wieder zu atmen. Vorwurfsvoll sah er auf seine Begleiterin hinab, der er kurzerhand den Mund zugehalten hatte.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, wir müssen leise und vorsichtig sein?", flüsterte er halblaut.

Emanuelle befreite sich von seiner Hand und starrte ebenso vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Und hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich Luft zum Atmen brauche? Ich wäre fest erstickt."

Das Nachtelf musterte sein Gegenüber ernst. Die Gnomin sah ebenso wie er ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Zwar hatten sie beide den Sturz unverletzt überlebt, doch war er nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber gegangen. Ihre Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen und über Emanuelles linke Wange lief ein tiefer Kratzer, den sie sich bei einem beherzten Sprung hinter einen der wenigen Dornenbüsche zugezogen hatte. Sie wirkte müde und erschöpft und selbst der neugierige Schimmer in ihren Augen hatte etwas von seinem Glanz verloren.

Abbefaria beließ es daher bei einem kurzen Augenrollen anstatt der geharnischten Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, und hielt stattdessen nach weiteren Patrouillen Ausschau. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, tief in das Gebiet der Drachen vorzudringen, ohne von ihnen bemerkt zu werden. Jetzt jedoch schien die schwarze Brut überall zugleich zu sein, so dass ihnen der Rückzug abgeschnitten war. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Emanuelle auch noch eine eigenartige Pflanze entdeckt, die sie unbedingt katalogisieren musste. Der Zeitpunkt war denkbar ungünstig.

„Aber es _muss_ sein.", wisperte die Gnomin, sah sich noch einmal um und trippelte dann auf das grüne, verschlungene Knäuel zu, über das sie buchstäblich gestolpert waren. Abbefaria betrachtete das Gewächs mit gemischten Gefühlen. Die gesamte Pflanze pulsierte in einem Rhythmus, der an einen Herzschlag erinnerte, während sie ihr grünes Blut in gleichmäßigen Schüben durch die unzähligen, fleischigen Windungen pumpte. Ein widerwärtiger und faszinierender Anblick zugleich.

„Ich nehme nur schnell eine Probe.", erklärte die Gnomin. Sie holte ein kleines, silbernes Messer heraus, prüfte kurz die Schärfe mit dem Daumen und stach dann mitten in die dickste der Adern.

Ein markerschütternder, spitzer Schrei ertönte, als plötzlich ein dicker Strahl giftgrünen Pflanzensaftes aus der Wunde austrat. Zunächst dachte Abbefaria, dass er von der Gnomin stammte, die von oben bis unten mit grünem Schleim bedeckt war, doch dann bemerkte er, dass der Schrei von der Pflanze stammte. Die dicken, fleischigen Ranken hatten sich entfaltet und den Blick auf ein runzliges, grünes Gesicht freigegeben. Und der Mund eben dieses Gesicht stand weit auf und schrie zum Steinerweichen.

Ganz in der Nähe wurden zischende Warnrufe laut und stampfende Schritte kündigten die Ankunft mehrerer Vertreter der schwarzen Drachenbrut an. Gehetzt blickte Abbefaria sich um, um irgendwo ein Schlupfloch zu finden. Das Einzige jedoch, was ihnen in der Nähe Zuflucht bieten konnte, war eine riesige, einem enormen Drachenmaul gleichende Höhle, hinter deren Eingang nur gähnende Schwärze auf ihn wartete. Eine noch offensichtlichere Falle konnte es somit also nicht geben. Daher entschied Abbefaria sich, sich auf das Einzige zu verlassen, was ihm gegenüber den Drachen vielleicht noch von Vorteil sein konnte: seine Schnelligkeit.

Ohne lange zu überlegen verwandelte er sich in eine schwarze Raubkatze, packte die Gnomin mit den Zähnen am Kragen und schoss mit gewaltigen Sprüngen direkt auf die herannahende Drachenbrut zu.

Klauenhände griffen nach ihm, gewaltige Krallen bohrten sich nur Zentimeter neben ihm in den Boden und ein Schlag mit einer langen, dreizinkigen Waffe brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und fügte ihm einen langen, schmerzhaften Riss an der Seite zu. Doch er blieb nicht stehen und kümmerte sich weder um das wütende Brüllend er Drachen noch um den keifenden Protest seiner Begleiterin, die ihn mit allerlei fantasievollen Schimpfnamen bedachte, von denen „Hasenfuß" noch der charmanteste war. Er lief einfach immer weiter und weiter, so schnell ihn seine Pfoten in den nebelverhangenen Sumpf hinein tragen konnten.

Es erschien ihm wie Stunden, als das aufgebrachte Gebrüll der Drachenbrut endlich hinter ihm verklang und das einzige Geräusch, das er hörte, das seines rasselnden Atems war. Keuchend blieb er schließlich stehen, setzte seine kostbare Fracht ab und ließ sich kurzerhand auf die unverletzte Seite in den Schlamm sinken. So lag er eine Weile da und lauschte dem Rasen seines Herzens, das ihm erschien, als habe er einen wild gewordenen Minaturzwerg mit einem ebensolchen Amboss in seiner Brust stecken. Erst als sich zwei funkelnde, blaue Augen in sein Gesichtsfeld schoben, hob er wieder den Kopf. Als er jedoch aufstehen wollte, jaulte er schmerzerfüllt auf und sank kraftlos wieder in den Schlamm zurück. Die Wunde an seiner Seite brannte höllisch und jetzt erst spürte er, dass warmes Blut an seiner Hüfte herunter lief.

„Das war ja eine feine Flucht.", nörgelte die Gnomin. „Ich kann nur von Glück sagen, dass ich dieses Zeug noch an mir habe. Ansonsten sehe ich jetzt vermutlich aus, als wäre ich unter ein Rudel Wölfe gekommen. So kurz über dem Erdboden gibt es eine Menge unangenehmer Sachen, an denen man sich stoßen kann. Da hätten wir es lieber mit den Drachen aufnehmen sollen."

Abbefaria musste gegen seinen Willen und trotz der Schmerzen lachen. Dieses Persönchen war wirklich unglaublich.

„Aber nein", schimpfte sie weiter, „Der Herr muss ja unbedingt mitten durch rennen und jetzt liegt er hier und jammert mir die Ohren voll. Nur gut, dass ich noch genug von diesem Pflanzenzeug an mir habe."

Abbbefaria, der nicht verstand, was sie damit meinte, knurrte unwirsch, als sie begann seine Wunde abzutasten. Doch ebenso schnell wie der Schmerz aufgeflammt war, verebbte er schon wieder. Er spürte, wie die kleinen Hände über sein Fell strichen und merkte, wie auch diese Seite seines Körpers langsam feucht wurde. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie Emanuelle den grünen Schleim, der sie überall bedeckte, auf die Wunde strich. Es prickelte und fast meinte er zu spüren, wie sich die Wundränder zu schließen begannen.

Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und grinste breit. „Ja, da staunt der Herr Nachtelf. Wir Gnome mögen keine besonders begabten Heiler sein, aber wenn die Schramme in meinem Gesicht verschwindet, nachdem ich mit diesem grünen Zeug vollgeschleimt wurde, dann bin ich durchaus in der Lage die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Diese Pflanze heißt ´Drachenwinde` und wächst nur dort, wo Drachen…na ja du weißt schon. Ich hab von ihr gelesen. Allerdings sollten sie die Einträge in der Enzyklopedia Gnomenica um einen Hinweis auf das infernalische Geschrei ergänzen. Ist ja lebensgefährlich. Wobei das vermutlich der Grund ist, warum das noch niemand aufgeschrieben hat. Ich werde vielleicht sogar einen Preis für diese Entdeckung bekommen. Wer weiß, was in diesen Pflanzen für ein Geschäftspotential steckt? Ich könnte vielleicht…"

Abbefaria gab es auf den Ausführungen der Gnomin zuzuhören und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Er spürte, wie langsam aber stetig die Kraft in seinen Körper zurückströmte. Nicht mehr lange, und die Wunde wäre geheilt und er so weit zu Kräften gekommen, dass er wieder laufen konnte. Und dann, so sagte er sich, würden sie als erstes eine sichere Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie den Drachen entronnen waren, war noch lange keine Garantie, dass sie auch den nächsten Morgen erlebten. Dieser Sumpf war tückisch und barg mit Sicherheit noch mehr Gefahren.

Als er noch einmal die Augen öffnete, meinte er zunächst, dass seine erschöpften Sinne ihm einen Streich spielten. Als er jedoch ein paar Mal blinzelte und das Licht, das er entdeckt hatte, immer noch durch den Nebel zu ihm herüber schien, konnte er nicht umhin erleichtert aufzuatmen. Licht bedeutete vermutlich eine Siedlung, zumindest aber ein Haus oder ein Gehöft, dessen Besitzer ihnen freiwillig oder nicht Unterkunft gewähren würde. Mit neuer Kraft stemmte er sich hoch und blickte in die Richtung des gelben Lichtscheins, der verheißungsvoll zwischen den Bäumen aufleuchtete. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie aufbrachen.

-

Magenta gähnte verhalten, während Abumoaham die Geschichte des abgebrannten Gasthauses erzählte. Sie war gesättigt, ihr war warm und sie hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, jetzt einfach in ein weiches warmes Bett zu kriechen und den Tag endlich enden zu lassen. Ziellos ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Hütte wandern, betrachtete einige Zeichnungen an der Wand, die Ansammlung von mit bunten Flüssigkeiten gefüllten Glasflaschen, die auf einem Tisch an der Wand standen, die an der Decke des Hauses zum Trocknen aufgehängten Kräuter und die neue, blinkende Axt, die genau die richtige Größe hatte, um Bladewarrior zu gefallen.

Tabetha saß derweil in einem Stuhl am Feuer. Sie hatte die Arme auf die Lehnen gelegt und lauschte den Ausführungen Abumoahams mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Als er geendet hatte, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und starrte in die Flammen.

„So.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Und jetzt kommt ihr also hierher und erwartet von mir, dass ich Euer Rätsel für euch löse."

„Wir dachten, wir fragen weise Frau um Rat, ja.", bestätigte der Magier.

„Weise Frau?", schnaubte Tabetha belustigt. Sie zog eine Pfeife mit einem langen Stiel aus ihrer Rocktasche hervor, stopfte sie sorgfältig und steckte sie an. Der süßlich aromatische Rauch malte verschlungene Muster in die warme Luft. „Vermutlich meint ihr mich damit. Und vielleicht habt ihr sogar Recht. Vielleicht weiß ich in diesem Fall tatsächlich einen Rat. Doch der hat wenig mit magischem Können zu tun."

Sie paffte ein paar Mal an der Pfeife und verzog das Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Vor einiger Zeit bauten die Tauren des Grimtotem Clans eine neue Siedlung ganz in der Nähe. Man hätte schon blind, taub und strohdumm sein müssen, um sie nicht zu bemerken. Wenn sie nun tatsächlich, wie ihr sagt, das Gasthaus zur Süßen Ruh niedergebrannt haben, ist es an der Zeit, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen."

„Wir haben das nie gesagt.", mischte sich Demuny ein. Der Priesterin schien die Entwicklung der Dinge nicht zu gefallen.

„Habt ihr nicht?" Tabetha schmunzelte und paffte noch ein paar Rauchwölkchen. „Dann muss mir das wohl doch der Wind zu geflüstert haben."

Magenta, deren Blick immer noch auf die Axt gerichtet war, fragte sich, wie Tabetha mit so einer großen Waffe wohl Holz hackte. Ein kleineres Beil wäre dafür sehr viel praktischer gewesen. Doch was wäre wenn…

„Der Ork war hier.", platzte die Hexenmeisterin heraus. Sie wusste nicht, woher diese plötzliche Erkenntnis kam, aber es konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben. Es sei denn, Tabetha konnte tatsächlich hellsehen.

Die Anwesenden drehten sich erstaunt zu ihr um, bis auf eine Ausnahme.

„Gut erkannt, Hexenmeisterin.", lächelte Tabetha. „Die Horde hat ein ebensolches Interesse daran, den Waffenstillstand zu halten wie ihr. Zumindest, wenn sie auf ihren Kriegshäuptling hören. Ein Taurenstamm wie die Grimtotem gefährdet diesen fragilen Zustand und stellt eine Bedrohung für Heim und Herd dar. So etwas wird nicht geduldet."

„Was ihr habt mit Horde vereinbart?", wollte Abumoaham wissen.

„Sagen wir mal, die Grimtotem werden eine Lektion erhalten, die sie daran erinnert, wem dieser Teil des Sumpfes gehört. Bei Morgengrauen wird von ihrem Dorf nicht viel mehr als einig brennende Trümmer übrig sein."

„Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten führt zu weiterer Gewalt.", empörte sich Demuny. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, wie dies zum Frieden beitragen soll."

Tabetha sah die Priesterin direkt an. Sie faltete die Hände über dem Bauch und reckte das Kinn nach vorn. „Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Beten, dass die Tauren von selbst wieder verschwinden? Glaube mir, das hätte nicht viel genützt. Und ich wäre in der Lage weitaus Schlimmeres anzurichten, als nur ihr Dorf niederbrennen zu lassen. Sollten sie versuchen, es wieder aufzubauen, werde ich mich selbst darum kümmern. Ich denke, das ist genug Fairness für jemanden, der Unschuldige hingerichtet und ihnen ihren gesamten Besitz genommen hat. Die Grimtotem haben sich diese Reaktion selbst zuzuschreiben. Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten."

Demuny, die zunächst noch etwas hatte erwidern wollen, klappte den Mund wieder zu und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Sie konnte sich der Wahrheit von Tabethas Worten nicht verschließen und haderte gleichzeitig damit, dass erneut Blut vergossen worden war.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und hob ihr Kinn an. Tabethas Augen hielten ihren Blick fest und ein warmer Glanz lag darin, als sie sagte: „Es ist nicht falsch, sich das Mitleid im Herzen zu bewahren. Aber die Grimtotem mussten aufgehalten werden, sonst werden ihre Versuche, die Menschen von hier zu vertreiben, entweder fruchten oder in einem neuen Krieg münden. Ich habe den Ork angewiesen, so viele Leben wie möglich zu schonen und die Sache dann an seinen Kommandanten weiterzuleiten. Doch jemand musste sie aufhalten, bevor sie zu stark geworden wären. Manchmal lässt sich das Gleichgewicht der Welt nicht einfach nur mit schönen Worten erreichen. Manchmal muss man aufstehen und für eine Sache kämpfen, die einem wichtig ist."

Demuny atmete hörbar ein und aus und nickte dann. „Ihr habt Recht, Lady Tabetha. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten mehr für James und seine Familie tun können, als lediglich seine Mörder stellen."

Die Magierin überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie. „Vielleicht gibt es da etwas. Da ihr die Nacht ohnehin hier verbringen werdet, werde ich die Zeit nutzen um euch etwas mitzugeben. Es ist nicht viel und es gibt keine Garantie, dass es wirken wird, doch einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Ihr zu freundlich uns zu geben Unterkunft für Nacht.", sagte Abumoaham und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wir alle gleich aufbrechen morgen früh zu berichten von Vorgängen in Theramore."

„Das wird sich zeigen.", erwiderte Tabetha und lächelte wissend. Dabei glitt ihr Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Magenta hinüber und die Hexenmeisterin meinte ein Aufblitzen in den schwarzen Augen zu erkennen. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und wollte schon etwas sagen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Die kleine Runde erstarrte und blickte geschlossen zur Tür. Abumoaham war aufgesprungen und ein eisiger Hauch umwehte den Magier. Bladewarriors Hand war automatisch zu der Stelle geglitten, wo normalerweise sein Schwert hätte hängen müssen. Demuny machte große Augen und verkrampfte die Hände in den Stoff ihres Kleides und Magenta hatte unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihrem Gepäck ausgestreckt. Einzig auf Tabethas Gesicht lag ein ruhiger, wissender Ausdruck. Sie lehnte sich lächelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück und rief: „Immer herein, wenn´s kein Taure ist."

Nahezu lautlos schwang die Tür auf und Nebel schwappte über die Türschwelle herein. Die Geräusche der Nacht drangen aus dem dunklen, fast schwarzen Viereck und jemand betrat den Raum. Zumindest hörte man seine trippelnden Schritte auf dem hölzernen Fußboden der Hütte.

„Hallo?", rief eine hohe, weibliche Stimme. „Ist das hier die Hütte von Tabetha?"

Abumoaham, der den Neuankömmling als einziger richtig sehen konnte, fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er keuchte auf und stammelte dann: „E-Emanuelle?"

Als hätte das Wort einen Bann gebrochen, sprangen mit einem Mal alle auf und redeten durcheinander. Die Gnomin wurde begrüßt, getätschelt, befühlt, in den Arm genommen und schnatterte dabei selbst wie ein Wasserfall. Alle versuchten gleichzeitig, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und wurden dabei immer lauter, bis mit einem Mal wieder Totenstille einkehrte.

Die Blicke der Anwesenden hefteten sich an die Tür, in der ein weiterer, großer Schatten erschienen war. Zwei leuchtende Augen glommen in der Nacht auf und als die Gestalt einen Schritt vortrat, fiel der Lichtschein des Feuers auf violette Haut und ein Paar langer, spitzer Ohren. Der Nachtelf trat noch einen Schritt vor und verbeugte sich mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen.

„Ishnu-alah!"

Magenta hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sie wusste, dass sie den Nachtelf auf höchst unschickliche Weise anstarrte, doch sie konnte die Augen einfach nicht von ihm nehmen. Seine Körperhaltung war abwartend, die Muskeln spannten sich unter der dunklen Haut und er hatte die Ohren zurückgelegt. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an eine Katze, die unverhofft auf einen überlegenen Gegner gestoßen war und jetzt überlegte, ob sie die Flucht ergreifen und doch lieber langsam von dannen stolzieren sollte. Alles an ihm war faszinierend und fremdartig und doch umwehte ihn der Hauch von etwas vertrauten. Etwas, auf das Magenta schon sehr lange gewartet hatte.

„Ich grüße Euch, Elf.", sagte Tabetha und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Einen von Eurer Sorte habe ich noch nie in meiner Hütte begrüßen dürfen. Setzt Euch doch und nehmt Euch von dem Eintopf. Ich denke, Ihr werdet ihn mögen. Das Schreiterfleisch war ganz frisch, als ich es bekam."

Tabetha fabrizierte zwei weitere, saubere Schüsseln auf den Tisch und füllte sie jeweils mit einer großen Kelle des eigenartigerweise immer noch dampfenden Eintopfs. Dann nahm sie wieder auf ihrem Platz am Kamin Platz und blickte höchst zufrieden in die Runde.

Der Nachtelf zögerte sichtlich, doch als ihm der Geruch des Essens in die Nase stieg, geriet Bewegung in seine steinerne Miene.

„Schreiter-Eintopf?", sagte er leise. Er sog das Aroma des Gerichts ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann setzte er sich, ohne noch einmal aufzublicken, und begann zu essen. Emanuelle hingegen begnügte sich mit einer Scheibe Brot und begann zu erzählen, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatten.

-

Abbefaria war froh, sich an etwas festhalten zu können. Zumal an etwas, das ihn so an zu hause erinnerte. Er lauschte dem Gebrabbel seiner kleinen Begleiterin mit halbem Ohr und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, den Eintopf in sich hineinzulöffeln. Doch ähnlich den Fettaugen auf der Oberfläche der Suppe wollten auch die peinlichen Erinnerungen an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit diesen Menschen einfach nicht in seinem Gedächtnis versinken.

Er spürte, dass ihn jemand von der anderen Seite des Tisches anstarrte, aber solange noch Eintopf in seiner Schale war, nahm er diesen als Entschuldigung nicht hinzusehen. Als jedoch der Löffel hörbar über die Unterseite des Napfes kratzte und niemand ihm einen Nachschlag anbot, fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche und sah auf.

Er sah sich mit zwei höchst unterschiedlichen Frauen konfrontiert, die ihn beide unverhohlen anstarrten. Während die eine jedoch ein finsteres Gesicht zog, lächelte die andere ihm freundlich zu.

„Weißt du, Magenta, ich glaube, er kommt mir bekannt vor.", sagte die zweite Frau. Sie war hübsch, ihre blonden Haare umspielten die Schultern und der Ausschnitt ihres weißen Kleides enthüllte gerade ebenso viel, dass es Abbefarias Interesse weckte. Dazu strahlten ihre blauen Augen eine Freundlichkeit und Wärme aus, dass es dem Nachtelfen fast schwindelig wurde.

„Gehört er nicht zu den drei Nachtelfen, die wir im Hafen von Menethil getroffen haben?", fragte sie ihre Nachbarin. Die andere Frau gab eine unverständliche Antwort und in ihren braunen Augen loderte grünes Feuer auf. Schnell sah Abbefaria wieder zu der ersten hinüber.

„Wie unhöflich von mir, über Euch zu sprechen, als wärt Ihr gar nicht anwesend.", kicherte die und wurde ein wenig rot. „Mein Name ist Demuny. Und meine Freundin heißt…"

„Magenta.", antwortete Abbefaria automatisch.

„Ja, woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Demuny erstaunt. Sie hatte Emanuelles Ausführungen offensichtlich nicht sehr genau zugehört.

„Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen uns näher kennen zu lernen.", erklärte Abbefaria. „Außerdem nanntet Ihr sie gerade beim Namen."

„Können wir mal aufhören über mich zu reden.", fauchte die rothaarige Frau erbost. Sie trug wieder die Robe, die sie auch beim letzten Mal angehabt hatte, als er sie sah. Seine Augen blieben an dem langen Riss hängen, der noch immer den Ärmel verunstaltete. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, ließ Magenta den Arm unter den Tisch sinken und verbarg ihn in den Falten ihres Rockes.

„Ihr wirklich erlebt phantastische Abenteuer.", erklärte der Magier und nickte anerkennend. „Aber wir auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Haben befreit große Steinprinzessin, haben gejagt Oger und Yetis und schließlich wieder gefunden Freund Schakal. Und jetzt auch Freundin Emanuelle. Es wirklich glücklicher Zufall war, wir zusammen getroffen hier."

In diesem Moment erwachten die Seiten unter Abbefarias Hemd zum Leben.

-

Der Nachtelf auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fasste sich plötzlich an die Brust. Ein trockenes Rascheln war zu hören, wie ein Flüstern, eine Raunen, das ständig lauter wurde. Magenta hörte es und verstand. Ihre Hand glitt wie von selbst zu ihrem Rucksack und zog das in gewachstes Papier eingeschlagene Paket daraus hervor. Auch dieses Päckchen wisperte und flüsterte wie das Rascheln unzähliger Blätter. Ohne den Blick von der Hand des Nachtelfen zu nehmen, begann sie die Schnüre um das Päckchen zu lösen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Demuny und sah Magenta fassungslos an.

„Das ich auch wissen möchte.", sprang Abumoaham ihr bei. „Magenta, was du tun da?"

„Seht doch", rief Emanuelle. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Nachtelfen.

Die langohrige Gestalt kämpfte mit etwas, das unter ihrem Hemd herumzappelte, als habe sie ein Kaninchen oder sonst ein kleines Tier darin gefangen gehalten. Dann plötzlich verschwand die Bewegung zusammen mit dem verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck des Nachtelfen. Gleichgültigkeit und eine seltsame Trägheit ersetzten die verzerrte Miene und er glich einem Schlafwandler. Mechanisch griff er unter sein Hemd und holte eine Ansammlung von Blättern daraus hervor. Gleichzeitig hatte Magenta das Paket auf ihrem Schoß geöffnet und holte jetzt einen sehr alt aussehenden Folianten daraus hervor. Vorsichtig, ja fast schon zärtlich legte sie ihn auf den Tisch und schlug den Einband auf.

„Gib mir die fehlenden Seiten.", sagte sie und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Ihr Gegenüber schien sich für einen Moment zu sträuben, doch dann streckte sich die Hand mit den Blättern gehorsam über den Tisch. Die Hexenmeisterin nahm die Seiten und in ihren Augen glomm das schwelende Feuer wieder auf. Feierlich senkte sie die losen Seiten des vergilbten Manuskripts zwischen die verschimmelten Seiten des Folianten.

Es gab einen Laut, als würde ein Drache aufseufzen. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch den Kamin und löschte die Kerzen im Raum. Im schwachen Lichtschein des Feuers konnte man gerade noch erkennen, wie für einen kurzen Moment eine tiefviolette Aura um den Folianten entstand. Sie schien das verbliebene Licht förmlich zu schlucken und einen Augenblick lang sah es aus, als hielte Magenta ein Stück gebündelter Nacht in den Händen.

Dann war der Zauber ebenso schnell wieder verflogen, wie er begonnen hatte. Das Feuer brannte wieder höher und auf einen Wink Tabethas hin entzündeten sich auch die Kerzen wieder. Die Magierin stand auf und trat an den Tisch, in dessen Mitte der wieder vereinigte Foliant lag. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man nicht viel Besonderes erkennen. Und doch schien der schäbige Einband förmlich darauf zu lauern, dass sich ihm jemand näherte und Nahrung für die schrecklichen Geheimnisse brachte, die sich zwischen den Seiten verbargen.

Tabetha atmete hörbar ein, als sie den Titel des Buches las.

„Ein Foliant der Kabale?", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. „Und ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder einen von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen."

Abumoaham runzelte die Stirn. „Was dieses Buch sein? Ich nicht fühle gut in Gegenwart. Böser Zauber wohnen zwischen Seiten. Wir besser vernichten."

Tabethas trockenes Lachen klang wie brüchiges Papier. „Das habe ich versucht. Ich riss Teile der Seiten heraus und versenkte sie an verschiedenen Stellen im Meer. Wie es scheint, hat das Buch seine Rache bekommen. Der Ort seiner Vernichtung ist der Ort seiner Wiedergeburt."

„Was hat es damit auf sich.", sagte der Nachtelf. Seine glühenden Augen waren auf den Folianten geheftet. Das Blut in seinen Schläfen pulsierte und die angestaute Wut unter der Oberfläche war fast greifbar.

„Dies ist ein Foliant der Kabale. Viele schwarzmagische Zauber sind auf seine Seiten gebannt worden und man sagt, es habe den einen oder anderen seiner Verfasser und seiner Leser um Verstand und Leben gebracht."

„Dann sollten wir schnell handeln." Der Nachtelf war so heftig aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl hinter ihm zu Boden polterte. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Dolche gezogen und rammte ihn direkt in die Tischplatte an den Platz, vor Bruchteile von Sekunden zuvor noch der Foliant gelegen hatte. Er knurrte und fauchte die Frau ihm gegenüber an. „Legt ihn wieder hin."

Magenta presste den Folianten an die Brust. „Niemals.", erwiderte sie. „So lange bin ich jetzt schon auf der Suche danach. Er gehört mir."

Der Nachtelf grollte drohend und fletschte die Zähne. „Ihr seid besessen. Ich habe die Wirkung dieses teuflischen Machwerks schon zu spüren bekommen. Es verdirbt den schwachen Geist und macht ihn sich gefügig. Lasst uns Euch helfen."

„Helfen?" Magenta lachte spöttisch. „Ihr mögt vielleicht ein schwacher Geist sein, aber ich beherrsche die Macht des Buches. Seht selbst."

Mit diesen Worten beschwor die Hexenmeisterin eine Kugel aus purer Finsternis hervor. Schon wollte sie ihn auf den Nachtelfen werfen, als ein heller Blitz zwischen die beiden fuhr und den Tisch in zwei Hälften spaltete. Die beiden Kontrahenten fuhren herum und sahen sich einer vor Energie pulsierenden Magierin gegenüber.

„Ihr werdet sofort Euren Spruch beenden, Hexenmeisterin.", sprach Tabetha und ihre Stimme klang machtvoller als je zuvor. „Tut Ihr es nicht, werde ich Euch vernichten."

„Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen, kleine Magierin.", höhnte Magenta. „Meine Macht ist unbegrenzt."

„Wie ihr wollt.", antwortete Tabetha ruhig und holte zum Schlag aus.

Der Besenstiel traf Magenta völlig unvorbereitet am Kopf. Sie ließ den Folianten fallen und dessen dunkle Aura verlor schlagartig ihre Wirkung. Auch Tabethas Magie verebbte. Licht und Schatten kehrten wieder in geordnete Bahnen zurück und binnen Sekunden war der ganze Spuk vorbei.

Die Magierin entzündete die Kerzen ein zweites Mal mit einem Handwink. Dann stützte sie sich auf ihren Besenstiel und sah zu, wie Abumoaham Magenta aufhalf. Emanuelle nahm derweil besorgt ihren langohrigen Freund ins Visier.

-

„Bist du ok?", hörte Abbefaria die Gnomin fragen.

Er nickte langsam. „Mir fehlt nichts. Ich hatte nur…"

„Du hast mich angelogen.", stellte die Gnomin nüchtern fest. „Die Höhle war nicht leer. Du hast etwas von dort mitgebracht. Es waren die fehlenden Seiten aus diesem komischen Buch."

Wieder nickte der Druide. „Und wie es aussieht, hätte ich sie lieber dort gelassen."

„Es ist gut, wie es ist, Nachtelf.", erklärte die Magierin, die wie ein Fels inmitten der Trümmer ihres Mobiliars stand. „Ich wusste, dass etwas in der Art passieren würde. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet dieses Machwerk wieder einen Weg hierher finden würde. Aber trotzdem ist es besser, wir haben es hier, als dass es irgendwo in einer Höhle verborgen darauf lauert, eine weniger widerstandsfähige Seele als die Eure zu erwischen und sich ihrer zu bemächtigen. Ihr habt gesehen, was dann passiert."

Abbefaria nickte ein drittes Mal. Gleichzeitig sah er zu der rothaarigen Frau hinüber, die jetzt in den Armen des Magiers lag. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und redete leise in seinem eigenartigen Akzent auf sie ein, bis sie ihn schließlich von sich schob und sich trotzig an die alte Magierin wandte.

„Was passiert jetzt mit dem Buch?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Ich benötige es."

„Ich kann mir denken, wofür.", antwortete die alte Magierin. Sie trat zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und nahm ein schwarzes Tuch heraus. Damit ging sie zu dem Folianten, warf es über ihn und wickelte ihn sorgfältig darin ein, wobei sie darauf achtete, den Einband des Folianten nicht zu berühren. Als sie fertig war, drückte sie ihn der überraschten, jungen Frau in die Hand.

„Hier, nehmt ihn. Ihr werdet noch heute Nacht nach Ratchet aufbrechen."

„Aber…", begannen Abbefaria und Magenta gleichzeitig, doch die Magierin schnitt ihnen mit einer entschiedenen Geste das Wort ab.

„Es gibt keine bessere Lösung. Strahad Farsan und ich mögen in vielem nicht einer Meinung sein, doch der alte Kauz wird wissen, wie er damit umzugehen hat. Es gibt weniger seiner Zunft, die sich noch so viel seines gesunden Menschenverstandes bewahrt haben wie er. Gebt ihm das Buch."

„Sie noch soll heute Nacht aufbrechen?", fragte der Magier nach. Abbefaria erinnerte sich jetzt, dass sein Name Abumoaham war.

„Ja." Die Miene der alten Magierin war unnahbar. „Ich dulde nicht, dass es auch nur eine Minute länger unter meinem Dach bleibt. Geht jetzt und verlasst den Sumpf, so schnell es geht. Der Weg am Gasthaus zur Süßen Ruh vorbei wird Euch ins Brachland bringen und von dort ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung nach Ratchet. Und jetzt geht! Dort ist die Tür. Alle anderen können die Nacht hier verbringen, bevor sie morgen früh aufbrechen."

Magenta blickte unsicher zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Dabei mied sie Abbefarias Blick, wie ihm auffiel. Als niemand sich rührte, drückte sie den Folianten fest an sich, raffte ihr Gepäck vom Boden und rief:

„Komm, Pizkol, wir gehen."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Richtung der Tür. Abbefaria erstarrte, als ihre ein kleines, abrundtief hässliches Geschöpf folgte. Abbefaria brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen dämonischen Wichteldiener handelte. Die Frau war also tatsächlich eine Dämonenbeschwörerin. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn diese Erkenntnis so traf. Er hätte es wissen müssen, schon als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, doch irgendwie schien ein Teil von ihm gehofft zu haben, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

„Magenta?", rief Abumoaham und in dem Blick, mit dem er die junge Frau bedachte lag ebenso viel Wärme wie in seiner Stimme. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich auf dich warten werde."

Sie war in der Tür stehen geblieben und drehte sich noch einmal herum. Die Emotionen, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten waren so facettenreich wie die Farben des Herbstlaubes.

„Ich werde mich bemühen.", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Abbefaria war es, als können er jetzt, da sie verschwunden war, wieder leichter atmen.

„Ich mit ihr gehen werde.", erklärte Abumoaham und wollte ihr schon nachlaufen, als sich auf eine Geste der alten Magierin die Tür schloss und krachend ins Schloss fiel.

„Als ich sagte, dass die anderen morgen früh aufbrechen, war dies keine Bitte.", sagte sie. „Ich hege keinerlei Groll gegen Euch oder Eure Freundin. Doch es gibt Bürden auf dieser Welt, die ein jeder allein zu tragen hat, und dies ist eine davon."

Als sie in das besorgte Gesicht des Magiers blickte, wurde ihr Blick weicher. „Sorgt Euch nicht zu sehr. Sie wird zurückkehren. Das Buch, so teuflisch es auch sein mag, wird sie beschützen."

Abumoaham blickte noch einmal zur Tür. „Ich weiß.", sagte er leise. „Ich nur nicht sicher, wer beschützen Magenta vor Buch."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**So, Schluss für diesmal.**

**Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang, aber die Stelle gefiel mir einfach zu gut, um hier nicht aufzuhören. Es gibt so viele schöne Cliffhanger-Fragen, die man hier stellen kann. Wird Magenta es bis Ratchet schaffen? Werden Abbefaria und die anderen die Nacht in Tabethas Hütte überleben? Und vor allem aber: Wird die faulste aller Autorinnen es nächstes Mal schaffen, ihr Kapitel endlich mal wieder länger und trotzdem pünktlich abzuliefern?**

**Die Antwort darauf gibt es spätestens in einem Monat. ^_~**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	12. Ross und Reiter

**Ross und Reiter**

Magenta rannte durch die Dunkelheit. Zweige und Äste peitschten ihr entgegen und unter ihren Füßen spritzte der Schlamm hoch auf. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und das herabrauschende Wasser klebte ihr die Kleidung auf die Haut. Ihr Haar hing in wirren Strähnen herab und auf ihren Lippen schmeckte sie Dreck und Salz. Irgendwo hinter sich konnte sie Pizkol rufen hören und sein vorwurfsvolles Gemecker vereinte sich mit den klagenden Schreien des Esels. Dicht an den Körper gepresst hielt Magenta den verhängnisvollen Folianten. Immer wieder sah sie die entgeisterten Mienen ihrer Freunde vor sich, die nicht hatten glauben können, dass Magenta das teuflische Buch tatsächlich an sich genommen hatte. Allen voran drängte sich jedoch das verzerrte Gesicht des Nachtelfen in ihre Erinnerung. Magentas Wangen brannten vor Wut und Scham, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie hatte sich so unmöglich benommen. Und warum hatte eigentlich ausgerechnet _er_ die verlorenen Seiten finden müssen?

Die Hexenmeisterin stolpert und rutschte bis zu den Knien in ein Schlammloch. Ächzend zog sie das Bein aus dem zähflüssigen Untergrund und sank dann an seinem Rand zusammen. Es hatte ja alles keinen Sinn. Mutlos sah sie zu Boden, der unter den aufkommenden Tränenschleiern schon wieder zu verschwimmen begann. War es nur wirklich erst eine knappe Stunde her, dass sie noch mit sich und der Welt zufrieden gewesen war? Und dann hatte sich alles so plötzlich verändert. Es war so _ungerecht_.

Während Magenta im Schlamm hockte und sich selbst bemitleidete, keuchte der völlig außer Atem gekommene Wichtel mit letzter Kraft heran.

„Das…ist…nicht…witzig.", schnaufte Pizkol und sah seine Meisterin höchst vorwurfsvoll an. „Vielleicht könnten wir mal etwas langsamer machen, bevor wir uns bei dieser wilden Jagd noch den Hals brechen?"

„Keiner hat dich gebeten mitzukommen.", flüsterte Magenta mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Der Regen wusch langsam den Schlamm von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ach ja?", keifte der Wichtel mit voller Lautstärke. Er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell erholt. „Zufälligerweise bin ich aber an dich gebunden. _Wo du hingehst, da muss auch ich hingehen_…oder so ähnlich."

Magenta antwortete nicht. Irgendwo hinter den hohen Büschen regte sich ein großer, dunkler Schatten. Viele, sehr haarige Beine schoben sich langsam durch das Gebüsch, während ein fetter Leib die vielen, glänzend schwarzen Augen auf die lohnende Beute vor sich richtete. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und…

Ein Strahl dunkler Energie schlug aus den Seiten des Buches in Magentas Schoß und umgab die riesige Spinne mit einer Hülle aus Finsternis. Ein hohes Kreischen erfüllte die Luft, dann erstarb es abrupt. Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug der massige Körper wieder auf dem Boden auf, die acht Gliedmaßen über sich zu einem haarigen Knäuel verknotet.

Pizkol schluckte trocken. „Äh…hat jemand knuspriges Spinnenfleisch bestellt?"

Magenta, die von dem ganzen Vorfall nichts bemerkt zu haben schien, starrte weiter auf dem matschigen Untergrund. Sie fühlte, wie die Kälte langsam an ihr empor kroch und die ohnehin völlig durchnässten Kleider schwerer und schwerer wurden. Wenn sie hier sitzen blieb, würde sie vermutlich früher oder später einfach vom Sumpf verschluckt werden. Sie schrak zusammen, als sie eine weiche Schnauze an ihre Wange presste.

„Ach du bist es.", murmelte sie und schob den aufdringlichen Esel ein wenig zur Seite. Das Grautier beantwortete ihre Bemühungen mit einem heiseren _Iah_.

Magentas Blick fiel auf das Buch. Der lederne Einband schien fragend zurückzublicken. _Was ist dein Begehr?_, schien er zu flüstern. _Sprich zu mir und ich erfülle dir deine Wünsche. Ich kann dir Reichtum bieten, Macht und Ansehen und einen Platz in der Welt, der deiner würdig bist. Gib dich in meine Obhut und du wirst es nicht bereuen. Du musst mir nur vertrauen. Lass dich auf mich ein und du wirst unbesiegbar sein._

Plötzlich lachte Magenta laut auf. Sie lachte sich selbst aus, wie dumm sie doch war. Da hatte sie endlich das, wonach sie so lange gestrebt hatte und wollte es eintauschen gegen…ja gegen was eigentlich? Die Sicherheit einer zerfallenden Holzhütte? Den Platz an der Seite eines drittklassigen Magiers? Den letzten Rang in einer Reihe von armseligen Helden? Die Gewissheit seine Träume verraten zu haben? Das würde nicht passieren.

Energisch erhob sich Magenta. Kälte, Regen und Schlamm machten jede Bewegung zu einer ungewohnten Anstrengung, doch ihr so eben gefasster Entschluss stand fest. Sie würdigte den Wichtel mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Der Dämon stand mit den Händen über dem gehörnten Kopf da und versuchte so den Regen abzuhalten.

„Was denn?", meckerte er. „Auch mein Feuer brennt nicht ewig."

Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung entließ Magenta den schwefelstinkenden Gesellen in die Zwischenwelt und unterdrückte jeden weiteren Kommentar mit einer mentalen Maulsperre. Dann beschwor sie Jhazdok zu sich. Der Leerwandler verneigte sich und erwartete ihre Befehle.

„Du folgst mir.", sagte Magenta kapp. Sie schwang sich auf den Rücken des Esels und trieb das Tier mit einem Tritt in die Flanken an. Mit einem klagenden Laut setzte er sich in Bewegung und der Leerwandler glitt hinter ihnen wie ein Stück lebendig gewordener Dunkelheit durch die Nacht.

Hoffnungsvolle Augen glommen immer wieder entlang ihres Weges auf und folgten der verlockenden Beute für eine Weile, doch keiner der Sumpfbewohner wagte es ihren Pfad zu kreuzen. Das Schicksal der Riesentarantel hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen. Der Eindringling hatte sich von etwas, das man fressen konnte, urplötzlich in einen Gegner verwandelt, von dem die Gefahr ausging, selbst gefressen zu werden. Ein Risiko, das nur die wenigsten bereit waren einzugehen. So näherten sich Magenta langsam aber stetig dem Ausgang aus dem höllischen Morast, während vom Himmel unablässig der Regen herab rauschte.

-

Abbefaria lauschte dem Geräusch der fallenden Tropfen auf dem Dach von Tabethas Hütte. Das stetige Trommeln und Klopfen hatte eine beruhigende, beinahe hypnotisierende Wirkung, der sich der Nachtelf nur mit Mühe entziehen konnte. Er hätte jetzt gern eine Mütze voll Schlaf genommen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass seine Träume angenehmer Natur gewesen wären. Doch an Schlaf war ohnehin nicht zu denken. Die restlichen Gäste der Hütte wussten dies wirksam zu verhindern.

„Ich nicht kann warten bis morgen.", sagte Abumoaham nun sicherlich schon zum hundertsten Mal. „Sie da draußen und mich brauchen."

Tabetha musterte ihn eindringlich. „Und ich sagte bereits, dass ich Euch nicht gehen lasse. Und wenn Ihr nicht gleich aufhört, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, werde ich Euch mit Haut und Haar in einen Frosch verwandeln und vor die Tür werfen. Da könnte Ihr dann darüber nachdenken, wie Ihr nach Ratchet kommt ohne in einem Suppentopf zu landen."

Abumoaham wollte etwas erwidern, als Emanuelle ihn mit leuchtenden Augen unterbrach. „Ihr könnte Leute in Frösche verwandeln? Und wie steht es mit Hühnern? Könnt ihr auch Menschen in Hühner verwandeln?"

„Hühner?" Selbst Tabetha schien von dieser Frage überrascht zu sein. "Wie kommt Ihr ausgerechnet auf Hühner?"

Schnell erzählte Emanuelle, was sie bei ihrer ersten Schilderung ausgelassen hatte: ihre Begegnung mit Magus Tirth und die verzweifelte Suche nach seinem Buch. Als sie geendet hatte, ruhte Tabethas Blick auf ihr wie ein mannshoher Gesteinsbrocken.

„Ähm…hab ich was Falsches gesagt.", fragte Emanuelle und rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Die ältere Magierin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich staune nur, dass Ihr so sorglos mit so einem ernstzunehmenden Problem umgeht. Hätte der Scharlachrote das Kloster in Tirisfal erreicht, hätte bald weit mehr Macht in den Händen des Kreuzzugs gelegen, als nur die, Menschen in Hühner zu verwandeln. Wisst Ihr denn nicht, wer Magus Tirth ist?"

Emanuelle verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Das dachte ich mir.", sagte Tabetha mit einem vorwurfsvollen Zungenschnalzen. „Die Welt neigt dazu, diejenigen zu ignorieren, die nicht in vorgefertigte Muster passen. Magus Tirth war ein Choleriker, er trank gerne und war hinter jedem Rock her, der durch Dalaran lief. Und doch waren seine Theorien brillant und seine Ausarbeitungen unerreicht. Was es ihm eingebracht hat, habt Ihr gesehen. Es wäre trotzdem unentschuldbar gewesen, ein solches Werk zu verlieren. Zu Eurem Glück führt der Weg von Tanaris nach Tirisfal in den meisten Fällen quer durch die Marschen und manchmal sogar ein wenig näher an meiner Hütte vorbei, als dem Geheimnisträger lieb ist."

Tabetha trat an eines der überquellenden Regale, ließ den Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken gleiten und griff dann entschlossen nach einem Buch mit rotem Einband. Sie nahm es und warf es vor Emanuelle auf den Tisch. Im Feuerschein glänzten die goldenen Buchstaben, die den Titel _Rituale der Macht_ bildeten.

„Sucht nach der Formel, wenn Ihr sie unbedingt wollt. Aber wenn Ihr fertig seid, sollten wir uns lieber über Kapitel fünf unterhalte. _Der Zauberstab_. Mir scheint, Ihr hättet Verwendung dafür."

Für einen Moment lang fürchtete Abbefaria, dass der kleinen Gnomin buchstäblich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Buch vom Tisch und strahlte Tabetha von einem Ohr zum anderen an.

Die ältere Magierin hingegen gab sich unbeeindruckt und fragte mit leicht drohendem Unterton: „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

Emanuelle schüttelte daraufhin treuherzig den Kopf, doch Abbefaria sagte ernst: „Wir haben schwarze Drachen gesehen."

Während Emanuelle gequält aufstöhnte, schien Tabetha wenngleich auch nicht überrascht, so doch zumindest gewillt ihm zuzuhören. Daher räusperte der Druide sich und fuhr fort: „Wir sahen sie, nachdem wir abstürzten. Sie haben den gesamten Süden des Sumpfes besetzt. Der Boden dort ist ausgetrocknet und die Erde verbrannt. Eine solche Vernichtung kann nicht das Werk von einigen wenigen Drachen sein. Zudem kam es mir so vor, als bewachten sie irgendetwas dort im Sumpf. Vielleicht ein Artefakt oder…"

„Ein Gelege.", beendete Tabetha seinen Satz. „Ich habe ihre Anwesenheit schon eine ganze Weile wahrgenommen, doch andere Dinge erforderten meine Aufmerksamkeit. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Was Ihr berichtet ist auf jeden Fall einer genaueren Beobachtung wert. Ich werde jemanden damit beauftragen."

„Warum…", begann Abbefaria, doch wieder schnitt ihm die Magierin das Wort ab.

„Es ist zu früh und ihr noch nicht reif für diese Art von Aufgabe. Mit schwarzen Drachen ist nicht zu scherzen."

Der Druide biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht zu erwidern, dass er das wusste. Etwas an dieser Frau war seltsam und auch wenn sie ein menschliches Erscheinungsbild zeigte, war er sich fast sicher, dass sie zumindest kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Eine kleine, gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass seine Einschätzung von Menschenfrauen sich bis jetzt als nicht besonders zuverlässig erwiesen hatte, und wedelte dabei mit einem Bild der rothaarigen Dämonenbeschwörerin vor seinem inneren Auge herum. Wütend verbannte er Stimme und Bild irgendwo tief in sein Unterbewusstsein und versuchte das glucksende Lachen zu ignorieren, das von dort zu ihm aufstieg.

Tabetha war aufgestanden und begann die Holzscheite in der Feuerstelle zu verteilen, so dass ihr heller Schein zu einem flackernden Glimmen wurde. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen, was zu tun ist. Vielleicht verlangen die Umstände eine Änderung meiner ursprünglichen Pläne mit Euch. Aber zunächst sollten wir alle ein wenig schlafen."

Während Tabetha in einem Nebenraum verschwand, bleib den Gästen nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihr Lager auf dem Boden der Hütte auszubreiten. Abbefaria beobachtete Emanuelle und die Menschen dabei, wie sie Strohsäcke ausbreiteten, Decken verteilten und allerlei Vorbereitungen für die Nacht trafen. Als schließlich alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, blieb der Blick der Priesterin an ihm hängen.

„Habt Ihr auch eine Decke oder soll ich Euch eine von meinen leihen.", fragte sie freundlich.

„Nicht notwendig.", antwortete Abbefaria und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in eine riesige, schwarze Raubkatze. Das Erstaunen und die Neugier, die daraufhin in ihrem Blick erschien, streichelten seinen von der Magierin gestutzten Stolz ein wenig. Auch wenn seine druidischen Fähigkeiten nicht dazu gedacht waren, zu prahlen oder sich sonst wie hervorzutun, so tat es doch wohl, mit solchem Interesse betrachtet zu werden. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, zeigte sein kräftiges Gebiss und ließ sich dann mit einer wohl überlegten Geste neben der Tür zu Boden sinken. Neben ihm klopfte Emanuelle ihren Strohsack zurecht und grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Angeber.", flüsterte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.

Auch die anderen um den Druiden herum begannen schon bald langsamer und tiefer zu atmen. Der Krieger lang mit halb geöffnetem Mund auf dem Rücken und schnarchte ein wenig. Abbefaria musste unwillkürlich an Easygoing denken. Wo seine Freunde jetzt wohl waren? Vermutlich bereits wieder zurück auf dem Weg nach Darnassus um dort die Rettung des Verbrannten Tals zu feiern. Für einen Moment zweifelte er daran, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Hätte er die Magierin nicht begleitet, wäre so Vieles nicht passiert, so Vieles nicht in Bewegung geraten. Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. So beschloss er, die Dinge kurzerhand auf sich zukommen zu lassen, legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten und war kurz darauf ebenfalls im Reiche Yseras versunken.

-

Ein durchdringendes Klopfen weckte den jungen Druiden am nächsten Morgen.

„Lady Tabetha?", rief eine Stimme von draußen. Sie wurde begleitet von unverwechselbaren Schaben und Klirren gepanzerter Rüstungen. „Lady Tabetha, seid Ihr da? Wir sind im Auftrag von Lady Jaina Proudmoore hier."

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Nebenraum und die ältere Magierin schlurfte durch Tür. Für einen Augenblick sah Abbefaria weißes Haar unter ihrer Kapuze aufleuchten, dann schob die Frau die störrische Strähne wieder zurück unter den Stoff und warf einen bösen Blick zur Tür.

„Nur weil Ihr eine Uniform tragt und der Adjutant von Captain Wymor seid, gibt Euch das noch lange nicht das Recht, meine Tür einzuschlagen, junger Mann. Also wartet gefälligst dort draußen, bis ich bereit bin Euch zu empfangen. Und nehmt Euer Pferd aus meinem Gemüsegarten!"

Von draußen erklang Stimmengemurmel und Geräusche, die darauf schließen ließen, dass die Soldaten Tabethas Aufforderung nachkamen. Die Magierin seufzte und entfachte das Feuer im Herd mit einer Geste neu. Dann setzte sie einen Kessel aufs Feuer und kümmerte sich weder um ihre Gäste, die nun nacheinander mehr oder minder schlaftrunken ihrem Lager entstiegen oder das Scheppern, das vor der Tür davon kündete, wie ungeduldig die Soldaten auf der anderen Seite darauf warteten, endlich mit Tabetha sprechen zu können. Erst als der Geruch eines belebenden Kräutertees durch die Hütte zog und Tabetha eine Tasse des Gebräus zusammen mit einem Stück Röstbrot verzehrt hatte, ließ sich die Magierin dazu herab, die Tür zu öffnen und dunstigen Sonnenschein in die Hütte zu lassen. Abbefaria blinzelte angestrengt gegen die ungewohnte Helligkeit an und lugte dann neugierig nach draußen.

Vor der Tür standen drei Soldaten mit dem Wappen Theramores auf der Brust. Einer von ihnen hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und darunter kam ein gestandener Soldat von vielleicht vierzig Jahren zum Vorschein, der, als er Tabetha erblickte, die Hand grüßend an die Stirn legte.

„Lady Tabetha?"

„Wer sonst sollte ich wohl sein.", knurrte die Magierin. „Was wollt Ihr zu so früher Stunde. Wie Euer Kommandant und Jaina Proudmoore wissen, ziehe ich die Abendstunden für Besuche vor."

Der Soldat salutierte erneut. „Lady Proudmoore lässt dafür Ihre untertänigste Entschuldigung senden. Doch sie bat mich, Euch dies hier unverzüglich zuzustellen."

Eine Pergamentrolle mit einem dunkelvioletten Siegel wechselte den Besitzer. Die Magierin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann brach sie das Wachs und begann zu lesen. Während ihre Augen über die sorgfältig gemalten Buchstaben glitten, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Am Ende des Schreibens ließ sie ein bellendes Lachen hören.

„Defias?", spuckte sie mehr aus, als dass sie es sagte. „Hier in den Düstermaschen? Das ist so lächerlich, dass es fast schon wieder stimmen könnte. Und jetzt schickt Jaina ausgerechnet nach _meiner_ Hilfe?"

Der Soldat zuckte unter dem scharfen Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lady Tabetha. Ich habe die Nachricht nur überbracht."

Die Magierin murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann winkte sie dem Soldaten. „Also schön. Geht! Reitet zurück nach Theramore und sagt Eurer Lady, dass sie Hilfe bekommen wird. Ich werde sie ihr schicken, sobald ich kann."

Der Mann salutierte. „Sehr wohl, Lady Tabetha." Damit stiegen er und die anderen Männer wieder auf die Pferde und ritten von dannen, wobei Abbefaria das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sie froh waren das Anwesen wieder verlassen zu können.

Drinnen in der Hütte rumorte Tabetha in allen möglichen Kisten und Kästen herum und schimpfte dabei halblaut vor sich hin. „Dämonen. Drachen. Defias. Man sollte meinen, die Welt würde irgendwann lernen auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und wo ist denn nur dieser vermaledeite…ah da."

Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck zog sie etwas aus einer der vielen Behältnisse, schnüffelte kurz daran, nickte, und wickelte es dann in ein Tuch. Danach drehte sie sich zu ihren Gästen um und fasste die Anwesenden scharf ins Auge.

„Ein ganz schön müder Haufen.", stellte sie fest, schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf. „Wie man es dreht und wendet, es sind einfach nicht genügend. Dann wird Jaina mit ihren Defias wohl etwas warten müssen."

„Defias?" Bladewarrior, der sich eben noch den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, wirkte mit einem Malle hellwach. „Sagtet ihr _Defias_?"

„Du kennst dich wohl mit den Burschen aus?", fragte Tabetha und es klang fast ein wenig lauernd.

Der Krieger nickte. „In Westfall, also da, wo ich geboren wurde, geht nur wenig vor, wo diese Diebesbande nicht ihre Finger im Spiel hat. Ehrliche Handwerker, so wie mein Vater einer war, wurden gezwungen für sie zu arbeiten."

„So, so.", grinste die Magierin. „Alles ehrliche Handwerker also. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass eine Menge sich auch freiwillig auf ihre Seite stellten, nachdem was der König und die Noblen von Stormwind Edwin van Cleef und seinen Leuten antaten. Auch ehrliche Handwerker wollen bezahlt werden."

„Aber sie erheben deswegen nicht die Hand gegen ihr Land und ihren König.", schmetterte der junge Mann ihr entgegen und sprang auf. „Mein Vater wäre niemals freiwillig zu diesen Verrätern übergelaufen."

Tabetha hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich wollte weder Euch noch Euren Vater damit beleidigen, junger Mann. Ich wollte nur andeuten, dass es immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille gibt. Und jetzt setzt Euch schnell wieder, bevor ich mir überlege, ob _ich_ nicht beleidigt sein soll über Euer ungebührliches Verhalten."

Murrend setzte sich Bladewarrior wieder, doch in den dunklen Augen, die unter den schwarzen Haarspitzen hervorsahen, blitzte immer noch der Widerstand auf.

Tabetha schien davon reichlich unbeeindruckt. „Einen Freiwilligen für die Mission gegen die Defias haben wir also schon. Hat noch jemand Erfahrung auf diesen Gebiet vorzuweisen?"

Abumoaham rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich schon einmal gesammelt rote Halstücher, was sind Erkennungszeichen von Defiasbande."

Tabetha zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich fürchte, das qualifiziert Euch nicht wirklich. Außerdem habe ich mit Euch andere Pläne. Ebenso wie mit Euch."

Bei den letzten Worten richtete sich der Zeigefinger der Magierin auf Abbefaria. Der Druide, der inzwischen wieder seine Nachtelfengestalt angenommen hatte, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Ein wenig verstört sah er rechts und links neben sich, doch es stand außer Zweifel, dass Lady Tabetha auf ihn zeigte.

„Ihr zwei werdet mich jetzt erstmal nach draußen begleiten.", erklärte die Magierin. „Die anderen sehen zu, dass sie so etwas wie Frühstück zusammenkochen. Und lasst Euch ja nicht einfallen, in meinen Sachen herumzuwühlen."

Damit drehte sich die Frau um und humpelte auf ihren Stock gestützt durch die Hintertür hinaus. Abbefaria und der Magier sahen sich gegenseitig an dann zuckte der graubärtige Mann mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Mit einem unguten Gefühl erhob sich schließlich auch Abbefaria und trat durch die hölzerne Tür in den hinten Teil des Anwesens.

Tabetha stand mitten in etwas, das ein Beet hätte sein können, wenn nicht Unkraut und Gras alles überwuchert hätten. Sie bohrte mit der Spitze ihres Stabs in der Erde herum und pulte schließlich einen dicken Wurm aus der fetten Erde. Nach einem prüfenden Blick ließ sie in kurzerhand in ihre Robentasche gleiten und wies die beiden Männern mit erdverschmierten Fingern sich auf ein paar herumliegende Felsbrocken zu setzen.

„Also schön, wo fange ich an.", überlegte sie und wischte sich die Hände gedankenverloren an ihrem Rock ab. „Ihr seid spät. Eigentlich viel zu spät, wenn man es recht betrachtet, aber sei´s drum. Die Geschichte richtet sich eben nicht nach Stundenplänen. Und selbst wenn sie es täte, hättet _ihr_ vermutlich einen großen Teil des Ganzen geschwänzt. Es wird an der Zeit, Euch für den Kampf zu rüsten."

„Wovon sie reden?", flüsterte Abumoaham Abbefaria halblaut zu, der es jedoch vorzog nur mit einem Schulterzucken zu antworten, da sich just in diesem Moment die Augen der Magierin in die seinen bohrten.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ihr nach Desolace reisen werdet um eine Höllenkugel zu besorgen. Die Hexenmeister der Brennenden Klinge in der Gegend dort nennen sehr hübsche, hochwertige Kugeln ihr Eigen…zu dumm, dass sie Dämonen darin eingebunden haben. Aber das können wir ja ändern. Beschafft mir solch eine Kugel bei Zirkel des Mannoroc und kehrt dann auf dem schnellsten Wege wieder hierher zurück."

„Desolace?"

„Höllenkugel?"

„Dämonen?"

„Hexenmeister?"

Der Mensch und der Nachtelf sahen die Magierin an, als wäre sie so eben höchst persönlich solch einer ominösen Höllenkugel entstiegen. Abumoaham fing sich als Erster wieder.

„Warum wir sollten besorgen so ein Hexenmeisterdings. Und wie wir sollen kommen nach Desolace. Ich nicht genau wissen, aber es sich anhören ziemlich weit weg."

Tabetha sah Abbefaria auffordernd an. „Erklär ihm, wo Desolace lieg!"

„Desolace müsste von hier aus nordwestlich auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents liegen. Es grenzt im Norden an das Steinkrallengebirge, während sich im Süden die wilden Wälder von Feralas anschließen.", betete Abbefaria herunter. „Und es ist, wenn ich das anfügen darf, der mit am wenigsten besiedelte Landstrich Kalimdors. Das einzig Lebendige, was es dort noch gibt, sind die wilden Zentaurenstämme."

„Und die Dämonenbeschwörer.", fügte Tabetha lächelnd hinzu und tätschelte Abbefaria die Wange. „Ich wusste schon, warum ich dich für diese Mission ausgewählt habe."

Der Nachtelf wich vor ihrer Hand zurück.

„Aber wie wir dorthin kommen sollen.", begehrte nun auch Abumoaham auf. „Es weite Reise bis dorthin und ich nicht habe Zeit für so etwas."

„Oh, ihr werdet euch die Zeit nehmen.", verkündete Tabetha fröhlich und ohne jeden Zweifel in der Stimme. „Außerdem werdet ihr lediglich bis nach Theramore reiten müssen, von dort aus besteigt ihr einfach zwei Greifen und seid in Nullkommanichts an der Nijelspitze."

„Aber für Greifenflug…", begann der Magier erneut, doch Tabetha unterbrach in mit einer Geste.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Vertraut mir, die Greife werden wissen, wohin sie euch zu bringen haben."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie an den Magier heran und legte die Handfläche an seine Stirn. Ein violettes Leuchten pulsierte darunter und der Gesichtsausdruck des Menschen wurde leer. Kurz darauf nahm Tabetha ihre Hand wieder weg und schloss dem Magier die Augen.

„Schlaf.", sagte sie und pustete ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann sackte an Ort und Stelle in sich zusammen. Danach drehte sie sich lächelnd zu Abbefaria um. „Und nun zu dir. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, es tut nicht weh."

Mit einer Behändigkeit, die Abbefaria ihr nicht zugetraut hatte, war die Frau mit einem Mal bei ihm und drückte auch ihm die leuchtende Handfläche gegen die Stirn. Es ging so schnell, dass er vergaß, sich zu wehren, als mit einem Mal Bilder gegen seinen Verstand brandeten. Eine riesige, graue Staubfläche. Knochen halb verdeckt im Sand. Windteufel, die über die leere Ebene jagten. Ein kranker, gelber Himmel gepeitscht von einem wütenden Sturm. Endlose Wolkenmassen drohend aufgerichtet wie lauernde Raubtiere. Totes, stinkendes Wasser, das selbst die Knochen zersetzt.

Stöhnend ging der Druide in die Knie. Die Gewalt, die diesem Landstrich angetan worden war, ließ ihn erzittern. Instinktiv wehrte er sich gegen das Wissen, dass in ihn einfloss, er griff hinauf und neue, noch viel schrecklichere Bilder überfluteten ihn. Sich windende Dämonenleiber, die im Feuer vergingen. Heißes Blut, das sich in weißen Schnee ergoss. Zerfetzte, zersplitternde, vergehende, in Todesangst schreiende Dämonen. Eine himmelhohe, brennende Gestalt mit bronzener Haut, die Hand mit dem brennenden Speer zum Wurf erhoben, den gehörnten Kopf im Triumpfschrei zurückgelegt. Dann ein Aufschrei, ein weißer Blitz und ein Schlag, der die Luft aus den Lungen des Druiden presste und ihn hintenüber warf.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf blieb der Nachtelf liegen und begann erst langsam die Geräusche zu orten, die um ihn herum passierten. Zwei davon waren aufgeregte Frauenstimmen, die sich unglaublich hoch und schrill ankeiften.

„Schluss jetzt, Priesterin!", donnerte Tabetha schließlich und zusammen mit der ihr gegenüberstehenden, fuchsteufelswütenden Demuny schloss - so schien es - auch noch der gesamte Sumpf den Mund. Fast eine volle Minute lang war nicht ein Ton zu hören, bis die ersten Zikaden, die zu dumm waren um das Phänomen zu verstehen, das ihnen so eben widerfahren war, wieder anfingen, ihr allgegenwärtiges Konzert zu geben.

Schwer atmend stützte Tabetha sich auf ihren Stock. „Es reicht wohl nicht, dass Ihr Eure vorlaute Nase überall hineinsteckt. Jetzt wagt Ihr es auch noch meinen Zauber zu stören."

„Es sah mir nicht aus, als wüsstet Ihr, was Ihr tut.", wagte die Priesterin zu erwidern. „Ihr habt ihm wehgetan." Anklagend zeigte sie auf Abbefaria.

„Nichts, was die Zeit nicht heilen wird.", brummte die Magierin. „Aber sei´s drum. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Das habt Ihr gut gemacht, Priesterin."

Demuny sah aus, als würden ihr die Augen herausfallen. „Ich habe…was?

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Tabethas Mundwinkel. „Ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Ihr werdet die Dritte im Bunde sein, die nach Desolace reist. Einen Dickschädel wie Euch werden die beiden dort gut gebrauchen können."

„Aber ich…", stotterte Demuny und vergaß ganz vor der Magierin zurückzuweichen, die jetzt neben sie trat und ihr die Hand auf die Stirn legte.

„Nehmt diese Erinnerungen. Sie werden Euch nach Desolace führen und dann nach und nach verblassen. Es tut nicht weh und wird auch keinen bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen."

Damit glühte die Handfläche der Magierin erneut auf und auch Demunys Gesicht wurde für einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos. Als Tabetha ihre Hand zurückzog, lag ein träumerischer Ausdruck über den Zügen der jungen Frau, der noch einen Augenblick andauerte und dann ehrlichem Erstaunen wich.

„Ich…ich erinnere mich. An Desolace.", murmelte Demuny. „Aber es ist merkwürdig. Als wäre es gar nicht wirklich passiert. Mehr wie ein Traum oder eine Vision."

„Es wird reichen, um euch alle zu Eurem Ziel zu bringen. Und jetzt frühstückt und macht euch reisefertig. Ich werde derweil noch etwas erledigen."

Die Magierin drehte sich um und stapfte unter Platschen und Humpeln in den Sumpf hinaus. Zurück blieben eine verwirrte Priesterin, ein Nachtelf mit Schädelbrummen und ein Magier, der langsam begann wieder zu sich zu kommen. Abbefaria hob den Kopf und sah die junge Frau fragend an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja, alles bestens.", wiegelte sie ab. „Ich hoffe, Euch geht es ebenfalls gut?"

Abbefaria überlegte einen Augenblick. Er fühlte sich nicht schlecht, auch wenn die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte, eine bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen hatten.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen.", sagte er schließlich. „Diese Frau ist sehr von sich eingenommen."

„Sie vermutlich auch sein kann.", meldete sich Abumoaham sich wieder zu Wort. Der Magier streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. „Soweit ich beurteilen kann, sie große Macht."

„Aber das gibt ihr nicht das Recht uns herumzukommandieren.", murrte der Nachtelf. „Sie hat uns nicht einmal erklärt, warum wir eine dieser _Höllenkugeln_ besorgen sollen."

Der Magier rieb sich den Bart und nickte gedankenverloren. „Das sein Wahrheit. Aber ich vermute, sie guten Grund dazu haben wird. Wenn Meister geben Befehl, Lehrling nicht lange fragen, sondern versuchen Aufgabe zu erfüllen so gut wie möglich. Lady Tabetha nicht mag haben beste Manieren, aber ich denke, wir ihr vertrauen können, wenn selbst Jaina Proudmoore fragen nach ihrem Rat. Außerdem ich neugierig, was sie wird anstellen mit Höllenkugel, wenn wir sie bringen."

„Das ist wahr.", stimmte nun auch Demuny zu. „Wir wissen zu wenig über Tabetha, um sie zu verurteilen. Vielleicht gibt es für das, was sie tut, einen guten Grund."

Abbefaria, der nicht völlig überzeugt war, sah in den Sumpf hinaus. In der Richtung, in der die Magierin verschwunden war, breitete sich nichts als Schlamm, Wasser und welkende Pflanzen aus. Nebelschwaden krochen über das Wasser und ab und an hörte man das schnarrende Fauchen eines Krokilisken im Hintergrund. Vielleicht war es kein Wunder, dass eine Bewohnerin dieser kargen, lebensfeindlichen Landschaft ein wenig sonderbar war. Und in einem hatte der menschliche Magier Recht: Auch er wollte gerne erfahren, was die Magierin mit der Dämonenkugel anzustellen gedachte.

-

Snout und Nozzle waren auf der Jagd. Der Clan der Klingenhauer war es leid, auf Wurzeln und Gräsern herumzukauen und forderte Fleisch. So hatten die beiden Brüder und besten Jäger des südlichsten Stacheleberclans die Sicherheit des Stammes verlassen und streunten jetzt über die Ebene des Brachlandes. Ihr Ziel war eines der Wasserlöcher, das nicht von den Zentauren besetzt worden war. Im Morgengrauen hofften sie dort auf reiche Beute. Auf _fleisch_reiche Beute. Mit ihr würden sie siegreich wieder in das Lager des mächtigsten aller Stacheleberclans zurückkehren: Dem Kral der Klingenhauer, gebildet von unzähligen, meterdicken Dornenranken, die dort hervor gewachsen waren, wo einst das Blut des Halbgottes Agamaggan, dem riesigen Eber und Urvater aller Stacheleber, vergossen worden war.

Snout schmatzte und steckte die Schnauze in den Wind. Er war der bessere Spurenleser und war ihm die Aufgabe zugefallen, die Führung zu übernehmen. „Ich rieche was."

Nozzles kleine Augen fixierten ihn. „Und was bei Agamaggans heiligem Schädel ist es?", grunzte er ungehalten.

„Weiß nicht. Riecht komisch."

„Sind es Borstennacken?" Der nördlich von ihnen lebende Clan wäre mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut gewesen, die zwei fremden Jäger in ihrem Revier zu entdecken.

„Nein. Kein Stacheleber riecht so."

Snout schmatzte wieder und kostete die Luft. Sein keilförmiger Kopf ragte dabei kaum über die hohen Gräser hinweg. Aber das machte nichts. Er brauchte seine Beute nicht zu sehen. Er konnte sie hören und riechen. Und was immer er dort roch, bedeutete mit Sicherheit Fleisch. Voller Vorfreude stellten sich die Stacheln an seinem Rücken auf. Stumm gab er seinem Bruder einen Wink, ihm zu folgen, und drückte seine massige Gestalt durch die hohen Gräser auf die Straße zu.

Der Kopf der Reiterin ruckte herum, als Snout und Nozzle neben ihr aus einem Hinterhalt hervorpreschten. Mit wilden, quiekenden Schreien rannten sie auf sie zu und hielten ihre kurze Jagdspeere dicht am Körper. Snout bremste seinen Lauf in einer Staubwolke, holte mit dem Speer aus und schleuderte ihn in Richtung der Reiterin. Kurz bevor die Waffe sie erreichte, leuchtete eine Kuppel aus schwarzem Licht um die Fremde herum auf und die Waffe fiel klappernd zu Boden. In diesem Moment erreichte Nozzle die unsichtbare Grenze.

Sein Körper wurde in die Luft gehoben, schwarze Blitze zuckten über den kreischenden Körper, als er mehrere Meter nach oben geschleudert wurde und dann wie ein Stein zur Erde stürzte. Snout hörte das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem der Schädel am Erdboden zerplatzte. Heißes Eberblut begann den Boden zu tränken.

„Nozzle! Nein!" Snouts Schrei ging in ein Wutgeheul über, als er in blindem Kampfrausch auf diesen Menschen zu stürzte, der es gewagt hatte, ihr Land zu betreten und seinen Bruder zu töten. Im Laufen griff er nach seinem Speer und stürmte auf den Feind ein.

Er prallte gegen eine Wand aus schwarzem Schmerz, die ihn packte und festhielt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, hing gefangen in der Luft. Hilflos verhallte sein panisches Quieken, während ihm die Dunkelheit die Haut vom Leib brannte und sein Leben sich in einer Pfütze unter ihm sammelte. Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor seine Augen brachen, war ein violettes Licht und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Menschenfrau.

-

Die Pferde waren gesattelt und die Helden bereit zur Abreise. Emanuelle war in Ermangelung ihres demontierten Roboschreiters zu Bladewarrior in den Sattel geklettert und eigentlich hätten sie abreisen können, wenn es nicht ein weiteres Mitglied der Gruppe gegeben hätte, das noch auf seinen eignen zwei Füßen stand. Tabetha, die im Eingang ihrer Hütte stand und auf ihrer kleinen Pfeife herumpaffte, musterte Abbefaria eingehend.

„Ihr werdet ein Reittier brauchen.", stellte sie fest.

„Er kann gerne auf meinem Pferd mitreisen.", bot Demuny an, doch die Magierin winkte ab.

„Das zusätzliche Gewicht würde euch nur aufhalten. Es wird wohl Zeit für meine kleine Überraschung."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie die Pfeife aus dem Mundwinkel, steckte stattdessen zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen und pfiff so laut und grell, dass Abbefaria unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Als Antwort auf das Pfeifen erklang ganz in der Nähe ein Brüllen, gefolgt vom Tappen großer Pfoten. Kurz darauf rieb sich ein pelziger Kopf an Abbefarias Hüfte. Überrascht drehte der Nachtelf sich um und stand vor der großen, weißen Raubkatze, die ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit durch das Steinkrallengebirge getragen hatte. Das Tier stieß ein Grollen aus und stupste ihn erneut spielerisch mit dem Kopf an.

„Aber was…wie.. wie ist das möglich?", stammelte Abbefaria und sah völlig entgeistert zu der schmunzelnden Tabetha hinüber.

„Schon vergessen?", grinste sie breit und selbstgefällig. „Ich bin eine Magierin. Ich kann zaubern."

Abbefaria, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, langte nach dem Sattelgurt der weißen Katze und zog sich auf ihren Rücken. Es war ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt, wo auch er wieder ein Reittier besaß, fühlte er sich den anderen irgendwie _gleichgestellter_.

„Nun merkt auf.", verlangte Tabetha und fasste jeden der Truppe noch einmal scharf ins Auge. „Die drei von mir Beauftragten werden nach Theramore zurückkehren, sich dort ohne Umschweife zum Greifenmeister und auf den Weg nach Desolace begeben. Eure Mission hat Vorrang vor allem, was man euch sonst vielleicht noch aufzubürden gedenkt. Die anderen beiden melden sich bei Captain Wymor. Ihr findet ihn entlang des Weges in der Späherwacht, dem größten und Theramore am nächsten gelegenen Wachturm der Truppen. Fragt ihn, was er will, und richtet ihm aus, dass er das nächste Mal gefälligst seine Männer für seine Aufträge ausschicken soll anstatt nach Hilfe suchend an meine Pforte zu pochen."

„Wird gemacht.", zwitscherte Emanuelle vom Rücken des Schecken hinunter und Bladewarrior legte hinter ihr die Hand zum Gruß an die Stirn. Alles schien gesagt, bis schließlich Demuny es wagte, noch einmal den Mund zu öffnen.

„Die Hyals.", sagte sie und atmete tief durch, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. „Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr würdet uns etwas geben, das…"

Die Priesterin verstummte und sah die alte Magierin furchtsam und auch ein wenig trotzig an. Abbefaria fand diesen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht hinreißend. Tabetha hingegen schnaufte vernehmlich und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf.

„Ihr habt wirklich Courage, junge Dame.", sagte sie und griff in ihre Rocktasche. Ein zusammengeschnürtes Bündel flog durch die Luft und die verdutzte Demuny fing es im letzten Moment auf, bevor es in den Schlamm fiel.

„Nehmt das da und wenn Ihr in Theramore ankommt, berichtet Captain Vimes von dem, was vorgefallen ist. Er wird Euch sagen können, wo man die Überreste der Hyals beigesetzt hat. Findet die Grabstätte, nehmt eine Schüssel und mischt den Inhalt des Beutels mit etwas Milch. Dann wartet ab, was passiert. Vielleicht habt Ihr Glück und James Hyal wird dadurch seinen Frieden finden."

Demuny Gesicht war ein einziges Leuchten. „Ich…ich danke Euch.", stammelte sie. „Möge das Licht Euch segnen."

„Ja, ja.", wiegelte die Magierin ab. „Dankt mir lieber, indem Ihr Euch endlich auf den Weg macht. Je früher Ihr zurück seid, desto besser. Verliert also keine Zeit!"

Mit dieser Ermahnung machten die Helden sich auf den Weg zurück durch die Sümpfe. Keiner sprach viel und so war außer dem Platschen der Pferdehufe im seichten Wasser und einem gelegentlichen Grollen der großen, inzwischen reichlich mit Schlamm bespritzten, weißen Katze, wenn einer der Sumpfbewohner sich zu nahe heranwagte, nichts zu hören. Abbefaria, der ganz am Ende des Zuges ritt, hatte so viel Gelegenheit, seine Mitreisenden zu beobachten.

Die Menschen benahmen sich so ganz anders, als es Nachtelfen in dieser Umgebung getan hätten. Sie suchten sich ihren Weg danach, wohin sie wollten, und nicht danach, wie ihn die Landschaft vorgab. So ritten sie oft mitten durch Gestrüpp, das jeder vernünftige Nachtelf gemieden hätte. Auch ritten sie sehr nah bei einander; teilweise so nah, dass die Leiber der Pferde sich beinahe berührten. Die Reittiere der Nachtelfen hätten so etwas nie zugelassen. Allerdings stellten die großen Katzen für ihre Reiter auch eine Unterstützung im Kampf dar, während die Pferde in Abbefarias Augen nicht mehr als pure Transportmittel zu sein schienen. Die Menschen saßen aufrecht auf ihrem Rücken und bildeten so keine kompakte Einheit, wie es ein Nachtelf mit seiner Katze tat. Allerdings musste Abbefaria zugeben, dass die treuen Pferde vielleicht etwas verlässlichere als die Raubkatzen waren, die oftmals ihren eigenen Kopf gegen ungeübte Reiter durchsetzten. Trotzdem war und blieb dieser Anblick ungewohnt und die Formation, in der sie sich bewegten, erschien dem Nachtelfen unbeweglich und schwerfällig.

Als sie schließlich die leidlich befestigte Straße erreichten, setzte sich Abumoaham an die Spitze. Zunächst war Abbefaria verwundert über diese Wendung, da bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Krieger die Führung übernommen hatte. Doch als Abbefaria sah, wie sich der Hinterkopf des Magiers hin und her bewegte, wusste er, was vor sich ging. Seinem Gefühl folgend, drückte er seinem Reittier die Schenkel in die Seite und schloss zu dem Rappen auf.

Eine Weile beobachtete er die Bemühungen des Mannes, mit dem er die nächsten Tage verbringen würde, noch, dann sagte er beiläufig: „Ihr werdet nichts finden. Der Regen in der Nacht hat bereits alle Spuren getilgt."

Abumoaham schreckte hoch und sah den Nachtelfen aus wasserblauen Augen an. „Woher…"

„Woher ich weiß, dass ihr nach Hinweisen auf Eure Geliebte sucht?", führte Abbefaria seinen Satz fort und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, die Reißzähne bedeckt zu lassen. „Das war nicht besonders schwer zu erraten."

„Ich mir mache Sorgen um sie.", murmelte der Magier. „Sie Talent hat sich zu bringen in Schwierigkeiten. In große Schwierigkeiten."

„Das hat man gemerkt.", erwiderte Abbefaria und ließ dabei offen, was er meinte. Der Magier hingegen verstand sehr gut, worum es ihm ging.

„Ihr sie nicht verurteilen dürft.", sagte er und klang dabei fast ein wenig flehend. „Sie gute Frau. Hübsch und klug. Sie nur haben zu wenig Selbstvertrauen, daher sie greifen zurück auf Dämonen für Magie. Aber ich zuversichtlich, wir bald werden haben gelöst dieses Problem. Ich mit ihr üben zu wirken normale Magie."

„Ihr meint, ihr unterrichtet sie?" Abbefaria wurde hellhörig.

„Nun ja, ich recht guter Lehrer.", gab der Mann zu und strich sich über den Bart. „Aber sie auch gute Schülerin. Ihr solltet sehen ihre Augen. Leuchten wie Sterne, wenn sie freut sich."

Abbefaria vermied zu erwidern, was er bis jetzt in den Augen der rothaarigen Hexe gesehen hatte. Das erinnerte ihn weniger an sanft leuchtende Himmelskörper denn an die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle. Außerdem interessierte er sich nicht für die Geliebte des Magiers, sondern dafür, was er möglicherweise von dem Mann lernen konnte. Er schien klug, handelte wohlüberlegt und war sicherlich weniger experimentierfreudig als Emanuelle, die inzwischen ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und munter auf die junge Priesterin einplapperte.

Abbefaria drehte sich kurz im Sattel herum und warf einen Blick auf die blonde Schönheit, die mit liebreizendem Lächeln den Redefluss ertrug, der auf sie einströmte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu. Abbefaria spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, und wendete den Blick schnell wieder nach vorne.

„Erzählt mir von Eurer Art von Magie.", bat er Abumoaham um sich abzulenken und schon bald schwirrte auch ihm der Kopf von den ganzen theoretischen Erläuterungen des Magiers, die ihm komplizierter erschienen als alles, was er jemals versucht hatte, inklusive dem Versuch Kochen zu lernen.

„Zaubert Ihr denn niemals intuitiv.", ließ er sich schließlich hinreißen, den Magier zu fragen. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sprach Bände.

„Magie nichts zu tun hat mit Intuition. Es sein Beherrschen von Formeln um zu bringen magische Energie in gewünschte Form und Richtung." Abumoaham überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wobei ich schon haben gewisse Affinität zu kalter Magie, während Emanuelle lieber spielt mit Feuer. Das vielleicht sein Art von Intuition irgendwie."

Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach die Unterhaltung der beiden. Sofort zog Bladewarrior sein Schwert und auch Abumoaham wurde von einem eisigen Hauch umweht. Abbefaria bewunderte im Stillen, wie diszipliniert sie waren. Er selbst war durch das Gespräch mit dem Magier unerhört abwesend geworden. Doch auch er zügelte jetzt seine Raubkatze und sah sich nach dem Verursacher des Tumults um. Seine Augen dabei an Emanuelle hängen, die wie wild begonnen hatte, in ihrem Rucksack herum zu kramen. Als sie die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, hob sie den Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Mir fiel nur gerade ein, dass Tabetha mir noch etwas mitgegeben hat, das ich verteilen sollte. Und wo dort vorne doch schon die Späherwacht zu sehen ist…"

Tatsächlich erhob sich aus dem Dunst, der in der nachmittäglichen Sonne orange und golden schimmerte, der Schatten eines hohen Wachturms. Abbefaria war erstaunt, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war, zumal sie nur zwei kurze Rastpausen eingelegt hatten, um etwas zu essen und die Pferde zu tränken.

„Ah, hier sind sie ja.", verkündete die Gnomin schließlich und zog ein längliches Paket aus der Tasche. Es war - wie so viele Pakete der seltsamen Magierin - in dunklen Stoff gewickelt. Als Emanuelle das Paket öffnete, kamen drei kurze Holzstäbe zum Vorschein, an deren Ende jeweils ein andersfarbiger Kristall angebracht war. Einer von ihnen war feuerrot, der zweite eisblau und der letzte leuchtete in einem klaren, reinen Weiß.

„Zauberstäbe.", grinste Emanuelle und hielt die drei Stäbe in die Luft. „Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen uns den aussuchen, der am besten zu uns passt. Ich nehm' den roten."

Flugs hatte die kleine Magierin den roten Stab wieder herunter genommen und in ihren Gürtel gesteckt. Abbefaria hatte den Eindruck, dass ein feuriges Glühen von dem Stab ausging, als sie den Kristall an seinem Ende noch einmal behutsam streichelte.

„Ist immerhin der _Zauberstab des Wutfeuers_.", erklärte sie. „Das passt am besten zu mir. Ich nehme mal an, du willst den blauen?"

Sie hielt den zweiten Stab in Abumoahams Richtung. Der Stab glühte in einem kalten, blauen Licht, als der Magier ihn entgegennahm.

„Der _Zauberstab des Eisfurors_.", sagte Emanuelle. „Wie gemacht für dich. Ich weiß nur nicht, was wir mit dem dritten machen sollen. Der _Zauberstab der Netherkraft_."

„Das sich anhören wie Zauberstab für…", begann der Magier und wurde sofort von der kopfschüttelnden Emanuelle unterbrochen.

„So leid es mir tut, aber _Magenta_ werden wir den Stab nicht geben können. Die Zauberstäbe sind ausschließlich für Magier bestimmt. Tabethas Anweisungen, was das angeht, waren sehr eindeutig."

Abumoaham sah für einen Moment aus, als wolle er etwas Ruppiges erwidern, doch dann glätteten sich seine Züge wieder. „Dann ich werde aufbewahren Stab für Magenta. Ich sicher, sie bald wird so weit sein zu benutzen Stab für Magier."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Emanuelle auch noch den zweiten Stab ab, wickelte ihn wieder in das Tuch und verstaute ihn in seinem eigenen Rucksack. Danach steckte auch er den Zauberstab in den Gürtel und winkte dem Tross, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Als sie den Wachturm erreichten, nahmen die Wachen davor Haltung an und einer von ihnen kam ihnen ein Stück weit entgegen. Als er seinen Helm zurück klappte, erkannte Abbefaria, dass es sich um den Mann handelte, der am Morgen vor Tabethas Hütte gestanden und um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte.

„Grüße!", rief er und ließ wohlweislich die Hand an seinem Schwertgriff. „Nennt mir Euer Ziel und Euer Begehr!"

Bladewarrior glitt von seinem Pferd und salutierte vor dem Adjutanten. „Wir sind die Verstärkung, die Ihr bei Lady Tabetha angefordert habt."

„Und sie lässt ausrichten, dass Ihr nächstes Mal Eure Drecksarbeit alleine machen sollt.", krähte Emanuelle von dem Pferderücken herunter und grinste den Soldaten an.

Der Mann musterte die Magierin ein wenig irritiert, doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das bärtige Gesicht. „Normalerweise hätte ich Euch jetzt fragen müssen, ob ihr Euch ausweisen könnt. Aber ich denke, niemand, den Lady Tabetha nicht wirklich geschickt hat, wäre so dreist gewesen, sich so etwas auszudenken. Und das lässt nur den Schluss zu, dass die Lady Euch tatsächlich geschickt hat. Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mit so schneller und vor allem so zahlreicher Hilfe gerechnet."

„Oh, ich fürchten, wir Euch enttäuschen müssen da.", mischte sich Abumoaham ein. „Nur Krieger und kleine Magierin geschickt zu Euch. Wir drei setzen fort unsere Reise nach Theramore."

Der Soldat schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er mit dieser Ankündigung umgehen sollte. Schließlich salutierte er vor Abumoaham und sagt förmlich: „Ich werde das Captain Wyrmor melden. Aber wenn ihr tatsächlich noch nach Theramore wollt, solltet Ihr Euch beeilen. Die Tore werden nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit geschlossen und dann wird es schwierig sein, die Festung noch zu betraten."

„Er hat Recht.", bestätigte Demuny. „Reiten wir also, bevor uns die Wachen noch die sprichwörtliche Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen."

„Nun dann.", sagte Abumoaham und neigte den grauhaarigen Kopf in Bladewarriors und Emanuelles Richtung. „Ihr auf Euch aufpassen und nicht machen Dummheiten. Defias gerissen und ihr besser sein vorsichtig."

„Ich wird schon auf den Großen aufpassen.", erwiderte Emanuelle gönnerhaft und zwinkerte Abbefaria zu. „Darin habe ich ja Übung."

Der Nachtelf legte die Hände vor der Brust zusammen und verneigte sich. „Ande'thoras-ethil, kleine Freundin und auch Euch, tapferer Krieger."

Bladewarrior überlegte einen Augenblick, trat dann auf Abbefaria zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, die der Nachtelf nach merklichem Zögern auch ergriff. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Ihr grad gesagt habt, Elf, aber es klang nicht wie eine Drohung. So wünsche ich Euch denn viel Glück auf Eurem Weg. Und gebt mir auf Demuny Acht. Holde Maiden müssen beschützt werden."

„Ich werde daran denken.", versprach Abbefaria immer noch überrascht von der direkten Art der Verabschiedung.

Demuny, die ein wenig steif auf ihrem Ross saß, schluchzte mit einem Mal auf, rutschte vom Rücken ihres Pferdes und lief zu Emanuelle hinüber. Unter Tränen verabschiedete sie die kleine Gnomin, die ihr noch hilfreich ein nicht mehr ganz sauberes Taschentuch anbot, und bedachte sogar den ein wenig peinlich berührten Bladewarrior mit einer Umarmung, bis sie wieder auf den Rücken ihres Reittieres stieg.

„Also dann, auf nach Theramore!"

Mit diesen Worten sprengte die Priesterin so abrupt los, dass Abumoaham und Abbefaria sich beeilen mussten, zu ihr aufzuschließen. Die drei Reiter hetzten über die schmale Landzunge, die die Halbinsel Theramore mit dem Festland verband, und kamen tatsächlich mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen an den gewaltigen Toren an, die von den schwer gepanzerten Soldaten bewacht wurden. Als sie die Ankömmlinge sahen, zogen die Männer ihre Waffen und stellten sich ihnen entgegen.

„Halt, wer da?", rief einer von ihnen und er und ein weiterer Soldat hoben drohend die Schwerter. Demuny, die immer noch an der Spitze des Zuges ritt, ließ ihr Pferd noch einen Schritt vortreten. Fragend blickte sie von einem zum anderen.

„Jarad? Kahil? Was ist hier los? Warum lasst ihr uns nicht vorbei? Erkennt ihr mich denn nicht? Ich bin es: Demuny."

Die beiden Soldaten sahen sich an. Derjenige, den die Priesterin Jarad genannt hatte, scharrte ein wenig mit den Füßen. „Neue Befehle.", erklärte er. „Wir dürfen niemanden mehr ohne Identifizierung nach Theramore durchlassen."

„Identifizierung?", schnaufte Demuny und musterte die beiden mit funkelnden Augen. „Also schön, ich gebe euch eine Identifizierung. Dir Jarad, habe ich letzte Woche denselben Arm dreimal von einem Bruch heilen müssen, weil du einfach zu langsam bist, um Edwards Angriffen auszuweichen. Und _dir_ Kahil, musste ich einen Schnitt an deinem…ähm…Gesäß verarzten, weil du dich von Tark hast du den halben Ring prügeln lassen. Ihr beiden seid häufiger meine Patienten als sonst irgendjemand auf der ganzen Halbinsel und jetzt kennt ihr mich auf einmal nicht mehr? Also das ist doch wirklich die Höhe."

„Ich würde sagen, sie ist es.", grinste Jarad und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Willkommen zurück Demuny. Wen hast du da bei dir?"

„Einen Magier mit Namen Abumoaham und einen Nachtelfen. Sein Name ist Abbefaria."

„Soso, ein Nachtelf…"

Die beiden Wachen legten wie zufällig die Hände an ihre Waffen und stolzierten ein wenig umständlich um Abbefaria und sein Reittier herum. Der Schwanz der großen, weißen Katze zuckte auffällig und aus ihrer Brust drang ein tiefes, warnendes Grollen.

„Könnt Ihr Euch ausweisen, Elf?", fragte Kahil und trat ein Stück näher heran. Sofort ruckte der Kopf der Raubkatze herum und ein zahnreiches Fauchen verkündete dem Menschen, dass er kurz davor stand, ihre scharfen Klauen zu spüren zu bekommen.

„Holla!", rief der Mann erschrocken, machte einen Schritt rückwärts und zog seine Waffe. „Ruft dieses Biest sofort zurück."

Abbefaria zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Das Tier ist nervös, hat lange nichts gefressen und außerdem mag es Euch nicht." Dass er den Mann auch nicht mochte, verschwieg er wohlweislich.

„Wir können ihn nicht passieren lassen.", sagte Jarad in bestimmten Ton. „Jeder Fremde muss sich zunächst einer Überprüfung unterziehen, vorher werden wir ihn nicht einlassen."

„Dann Ihr machen Überprüfung schnell.", bat Abumoaham. „Wir unterwegs mit wichtigem Auftrag."

„Das geht nicht.", erklärte Jarad. „Die Magier, die die Überprüfung durchführen können, sind heute Abend zu einer wichtigen Versammlung nach Stormwind aufgebrochen. Ihr müsst bis morgen früh warten, bis wir Euch einlassen können."

„Das ist absolut lächerlich.", schimpfte Demuny und wollte noch weiter reden, als Abbefaria ihr bedeutete zu schweigen.

„Es ist gut.", sagte er in möglichst ruhigem Ton. „Geht hinein und macht die Meldung bei diesem Captain Vimes. Ich werde hier draußen auf Euch warten."

Demuny wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch sie sah wohl ein, dass es Abbefaria ernst war mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Abrupt wendete sie ihr Pferd und trieb es mitten zwischen den zwei Soldaten hindurch auf das Tor zu. Abumoaham nickte Abbefaria noch einmal zu, dann folgte er der Priesterin.

Abbefaria presste seine Schenkel sanft gegen die Flanken der Katze und ließ sie langsam rückwärts laufen. Dabei ließ er die beiden Soldaten, die sein Tun misstrauisch beobachteten, nicht aus den Augen. Erst, als er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Männer gebracht hatte, ließ er die Katze umdrehen und schlug sich mit ihr gemeinsam ins Unterholz. Als die Pflanzen sich hinter ihm schlossen, atmete er hörbar auf.

„Es ist nicht leicht, unter Menschen zu leben.", sagte er halb zu sich selbst und halb zu der weißen Katze, die einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich gab. Der Nachtelf glitt von ihrem Rücken und nahm ihr Satteldecke ab.

„Lauf.", wisperte er der Raubkatze ins Ohr und wies auf das dichte Unterholz. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Jagd, mein Freund."

Die grünen Lichter in den Augen der Katze verschwanden kurz, als sie ihm dankbar zublinzelte, und einen Wimpernschlag später war das Tier ohne einen weiteren Laut verschwunden. Seufzend ließ sich der Nachtelf neben einem windschiefen Baum mit tiefhängenden Ästen zur Erde gleiten. Er sah durch den Dunst hinauf zu den Sternen, die nach und nach in dem schwarzen Blau erschienen.

„Kaldorei.", sagte er leise. _Kinder der Sterne_. Der Name, den sein Volk sich selbst gegeben hatte. „Hoffen wir einmal, dass die Sterne in dieser Nacht wirklich über mich wachen."

Damit lehnte er sich zurück, schloss die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen des Sumpfes und seiner nächtlichen Bewohner, die anfingen sich für eine erneute Runde im ewigen Kreislauf von Fressen und Gefressenwerden vorzubereiten. Und wieder begann der Regen zu fallen.

-

Demuny eilte die Stufen der Wehrzitadelle hinauf so schnell hinauf, dass ihre Füße kaum den Boden berührten. Die in dem Gemäuer beherbergten Soldaten sahen von ihr meist nicht mehr als einen vorbeihuschenden, weißen Schatten, und den Magier in der hellblauen Robe, der ein wenig außer Atem hinter ihr her schnaufte und ihr zurief, sie solle langsamer machen.

Als die Priesterin schließlich im größten Raum der Zitadelle angelangt war, witschte sie kurzerhand an den beiden Wachen an der Tür vorbei, bevor diese reagieren konnten, holte kurz Luft und stieß dann hervor: „Ich protestiere!" Dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und bekämpfte den Schwindel, der von den vielen Windungen der Treppen, die sie viel zu schnell gelaufen war, in ihr aufstieg.

Die fünf anwesenden Männer, die im Kreis um einen wuchtigen Holztisch mit verschiedenen Pergamenten und Karten herumstanden, drehten sich zu ihr herum und auf den meisten Gesichtern lag eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ärger. Es war unübersehbar, dass die Priesterin sie gestört hatte. Einer von ihnen, ein älterer Mann in einer prächtigen, silbernen Rüstung, auf deren Brust das Wappen Theramores in Gold auf weißem Grund prangte, trat aus dem Kreis und gab so den Blick auf eine junge, blonde Frau in einer weiß-violetten Robe frei, die hinter dem Tisch stand. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und sie musterte die Eindringlinge mit wachsamen Augen.

„Demuny?", blaffte der Mann in der silbernen Rüstung und seinen Groll wurde nur mühsam von einer pflichtgewohnten Höflichkeit verdeckt. „Was soll das? Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Captain Vimes.", stieß Demuny hervor. „Die Wachen am Tor. Sie ließen uns nicht durch. Und der Lächelnde Jim. Wir haben diejenigen gefunden, die das Gasthaus zur Süßen Ruh…"

Captain Vimes unterbrach die Priesterin mit einer entschiedenen Geste. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir erörtern hier gerade ein wichtiges Problem. Lasst uns morgen früh darüber sprechen."

„Captain?" Eine weibliche Stimme unterbrach den Mann. Die Robenträgerin am Kartentisch war vorgetreten. „Lasst die beiden sprechen!"

„Aber Lady Proudmoore…"

Die junge Frau zeigte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln und hob ein wenig scheltend den Zeigefinger. „Captain Vimes. Hat Euch die Vergangenheit nicht gelehrt, meinen Wünschen besser zu entsprechen? Je eher die beiden dort vorbringen können, weswegen sie hier sind, desto eher können wir unsere Besprechung fortsetzen. Ich denke, das ist im Interesse aller Beteiligten."

„Mylady." Demuny, die erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, wem sie gegenüber stand, sank in einen tiefen Knicks. Abumoaham verbeugte sich ebenfalls und musterte sein Gegenüber dann mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Es mir groß Ehre kennen zu lernen so große und bezaubernde Magierin.", sagte er. „Ich schon immer gewesen großer Bewunderer."

Jaina Proudmoore stieß ein ernsthaft amüsiertes Lachen aus. „Das würde mich doch schwer wundern, mein Herr, da Ihr mich an Jahren in Einigem zu übertreffen scheint. Doch wie ich sehe, seid auch Ihr Magier?"

„Ich tun mein Bestes.", gab sich Abumoaham bescheiden und beugte noch einmal den Kopf.

„Nun denn, Magier, berichtet Captain Vimes, was Ihr zu berichten habt, und schickt ihn uns dann wieder zurück, damit wir fortfahren können. Möge das Licht Euch schützen!"

Mit diesen Worten wendete sich die Gründerin und Herrscherin von Theramore wieder ihren restlichen Gesprächspartnern zu und die immer noch ein wenig perplexen Störenfriede wurden von Captain Vimes kurzerhand vor die Tür geschoben. Dort stemmte der Mann die Hände in die Hüften, musterte die Priesterin und dem Magier mit wenig Wohlwollen und brummte: „Also schön. Erzählt rasch, was geschehen ist! Ich will Lady Proudmoore nicht warten lassen."

Abwechselnd berichteten Demuny und Abumoaham, was sich in den Sümpfen ereignet hatte. Als sie geendet hatten, hatte sich der anfängliche Unmut auf dem Gesicht des Captains in vorsichtige Sorge verwandelt.

„Es ist gut, dass Ihr gekommen seid.", sagte er und strich sich nachdenklich über das glattrasierte Kinn. „Ich werde Lady Proudmoore von den Vorgängen um die Tauren berichten. Die Marschen von Duskwallow werden immer mehr zu einem Pulverfass und irgendjemand versucht nachdrücklich, die Lunte anzuzünden. Das alles ist Teil eines sehr viel größeren Puzzles. Wenn wir nur endlich wüssten, wer dahinter steckt…."

„Und was ist jetzt mit dem Grab der Hyals?", wagte Demuny einzuwerfen.

„Oh ja richtig." Der Captain schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen hoch. „Ihr findet das Grab draußen auf dem Friedhof vor der Stadt. Es ist einer der größeren Steine. Wenn das Tor morgen früh wieder geöffnet wurde, könnt Ihr ihnen Eure Aufwartung machen."

Demuny war unzufrieden. „Gibt es denn keinen Weg, wie wir heute Nacht noch dort hin gelangen können?"

„Ihr könntet über die Mauer klettern.", lachte der Captain und fügte, als er Demunys entschlossenes Gesicht sah, eilig hinzu: „Aber davon würde ich Euch dringend abraten. Die Männer haben Schießbefehl. Ihr werdet bis morgen warten müssen."

Demuny wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Abumoaham legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Es gut. Wir warten werden bis morgen früh."

„Und was ist mit Abbefaria?" Die Priesterin war nicht gewillt klein beizugeben.

„Euer Freund wird morgen das Tor passieren können.", versprach Captain Vimes. „Ich werde die Männer am Tor entsprechend instruieren lassen. Und bis dahin: Er ist ein Nachtelf, Kind. Es gibt Dinge dort draußen, die weitaus weniger gefährlich sind. Macht Euch also nicht allzu viele Sorgen um das Wohlergehen Eures Freundes."

Als Demuny einsah, dass alles Knurren und Murren nichts half, dankte sie dem Captain noch einmal für seine Mühen und machte sich dann auf, um eine Schale und etwas Milch zu finden und dann ungeduldig auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten.

-

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ Abbefaria aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Er sah in ein Paar leuchtend grüne Augen und eine raue Zunge fuhr ihm über die Wange. Noch ein wenig schlaftrunken schob er die große, weiße Raubkatze von sich.

„Ich muss kurz eingenickt sein.", murmelte er und gähnte ausgiebig. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Himmel, an dem sich das nachtschwarze Sternenbanner inzwischen in ein Tuch in leuchtendem Orange verwandelt hatte. Der Sonnenaufgang stand bereits kurz bevor.

Der Nachtelf rieb sich die Augen. _Früher wäre mir so etwas nie passiert, _dachte er, doch er wusste, dass er log. Er hatte schon immer gern und viel geschlafen, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt manchmal denkbar ungünstig gewesen war. In seinen Unterrichtsstunden zum Beispiel.

Einen Augenblick lang hing der Druide seinen Gedanken noch nach, dann erhob er sich entschlossen und blickte in Richtung der Festung, die sich im heller werdenden Morgenlicht auf der Festung erhob. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Nicht schön im ästhetischen Sinne, wie ihn ein Nachtelf verstand. Der graue Stein und die eckige, rein nach praktischen Maßstäben ausgelegte Bauweise wirkten auf Abbefaria klobig und unbeholfen. Doch es war unbestreitbar, dass die Menschen hier einen Sieg errungen hatten. Sie hatten eine Siedlung errichtet, wo es eigentlich keinen Platz für sie gab. Sie hatten den Sumpf zurückgedrängt, die Wildnis in die Flucht geschlagen und jetzt thronten sie auf einem kahlen Stück Felsen und wähnten sich als Herrscher. Abbefaria lachte leise und wollte so eben sein Reittier satteln als er Demunys Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte. Unwillkürlich begann sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, als er dem Klang durch das Pflanzengewirr bis zur Straße hin folgte.

Die Priesterin stand neben einem verschlafen wirkenden Abumoaham auf den Zehenspitzen und hatte die Hand über die Augen gelegt, als gelte es die nicht existente Sonne abzuschirmen. In ihrem anderen Arm hielt sie das Bündel der Magierin, eine Schale und einen Krug, von dem Abbefaria vermutete, dass er Milch enthielt. Sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn sofort daran, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte.

„Ah, da ist er ja.", rief Demuny und winkte Abbefaria heran. „Kommt schnell! Wir wissen jetzt, wo die Grabstätte der Hyals ist."

Abumoaham nickte dem Nachtelfen zu und brummte eine Begrüßung. Wie es aussah, war auch der Magier nicht unbedingt ein _Morgenmensch_. Einträchtig folgten die beiden unterschiedlichen Gestalten der vorauseilenden Priesterin, die wie ein großer, weißer Vogel durch den morgendlichen Dunst flatterte und sie schließlich zu einem von einem eisernen Zaun umgebenen Areal brachte.

Taktvoll blieb Abbefaria auf dem Weg stehen, während die beiden Menschen die Begräbnisstätte betraten. Als Demuny sah, dass er keine Anstalten machte ihnen zu folgen, kam sie zum Tor zurück.

„Was ist? Wollt Ihr uns nicht suchen helfen?"

„Ich…" Abbefaria zögerte. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ist dies kein heiliger Ort für Euch?"

Die Priesterin überlegte. „Ja, ist es.", antwortete sie schließlich. „Aber es steht jedem frei, ihn zu besuchen und um die Toten zu trauern. Ist das bei Euch nicht so?"

Abbefaria schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Grabhügel sind nur den Wächtern zugänglich. Anderen ist das Betreten untersagt und kann nur unter gewissen Vorrausetzungen und in Begleitung eines Grabwächters gestattet werden."

„Wie ungewöhnlich.", sagte die Priesterin mit großen Augen. „Aber ich glaube, Ihr könnt den Friedhof wirklich betreten. Je schneller wir das Grab finden, desto eher können wir nach Desolace aufbrechen."

Abbefaria sah die Logik in dieser Aussage. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann mit einem vorsichtigen Schritt durch die eiserne Umzäunung. Der Boden fühlte sich ebenso weich und schwammig an wie auf der anderen Seite. Es war somit kein Wunder, dass die Steine, die die Menschen genutzt hatten um die Grabstätten zu markieren, allesamt schief und krumm in den Boden gesunken waren. Dichte Flechten überzogen die grauen Platten und die Inschriften waren aufgrund der hohen Luchfeuchtigkeit teilweise schon völlig verwittert.

Ein wenig beklommen ging der Nachtelf zwischen den zahlreichen Reihen von Steinen hindurch. Er sah so unendlich viele Namen und hatte das Gefühl, als streife ihn ein kalter Windhauch, als sein Blick an einem großen, hellgrauen Stein hängen blieb. Die Inschriften darauf waren zum Teil nicht mehr lesbar, doch ganz unten waren zwei neue Namen eingemeißelt worden. _Lynn und Jimmy Hyal_. Daneben stand ein Datum, das noch nicht allzu lang zurücklag. Er hatte die Grabstätte gefunden.

„Tatsächlich, das ist sie.", bestätigte Demuny seinen Fund. „Dann wollen wir einmal sehen, was es mit diesem Zauber auf sich hat."

Die Priesterin stellte die mitgebrachte Schale auf den Boden vor den Stein, schüttete etwas Milch hinein und nahm dann das Päckchen, das sie von Tabetha erhalten hatte. Der Inhalt erwies sich als weißes Pulver, von dem ein leichter Geruch nach Calendula, Lebenswurz und Eisenkraut ausging. Der Geruch wurde intensiver, als das Pulver von Demuny mit der Milch vermischt wurde. Als es sich völlig aufgelöst hatte, kam die Priesterin wieder aus der Hocke hoch und stellte sich neben die beiden Männer. Gemeinsam warteten sie ab, was passierte.

Zunächst geschah gar nichts. Der weiße Dunst um sie herum schien sämtliche Laute der Umgebung auf ein Minimum zu dämpfen und so waren sie allein mit dem Geräuschen ihres Atems und dem einsamen Klopfen ihrer Herzen.

„Ich denke, wir gehen besser.", sagte Demuny. In ihrer Stimme lag ein Hauch von Enttäuschung. „Ich denke, der Zauber hat nicht funktioniert."

„Vielleicht Pulver nass geworden.", überlegte Abumoaham. „Oder Tabetha sich geirrt. Sie vielleicht nicht gemacht richtige Mischung. Außerdem sie gesagt, es nicht geben Garantie, dass Zauber wirken."

Demuny nickte stumm und drehte sich herum um zu gehen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel erschien. Er war ein kleiner, blonder Junge von vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahren. Er trug eine kurze Hose und eine leuchtend blaue Weste und lief neugierig zu der Schüssel, die Demuny aufgestellt hatte.

_Mutter! Mutter sieh doch nur!_

Dem Jungen folgte eine zweite Gestalt. Eine junge Frau in einem einfachen Kleid und einem roten Hemd. Sie trat zu dem Jungen, beugte sich über die Schale und strich dem Jungen lächelnd über das Haar. Dann drehte sie sich zu den drei Anwesenden herum

_James?_, flüsterte eine geisterhafte Stimme an Abbefarias Ohr. _Nein, Ihr seid nicht James, aber ich weiß, wer Ihr seid. Ihr seid diejenigen, die unseren Tod gerächt haben. Ich habe so lange versucht, es Jim zu sagen…es irgendjemandem zu sagen…wer hinter all dem steckt. Aber ich fand einfach keinen Weg._

Die Geisterfrau lächelte jetzt. _Aber Ihr habt es herausgefunden. Ich danke Euch dafür. Und ich danke besonders Euch, Priesterin, für die Hilfe, die Ihr meinem geliebten Mann habt angedeihen lassen. Wenn Ihr zurückkehrt, sagt ihm, dass wir unseren Frieden gefunden haben und dass wir auf ihn warten werden._

Der kleine Junge zog seine Mutter am Rock. _Mami, wann sehen wir Daddy wieder?_

Sie lächelte und strich ihm noch einmal durch das Haar. _Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz. Aber ich weiß, dass dein Daddy dich sehr lieb hat und dass er dich sehr vermisst_

Mit den letzten Silben waren die Frau und der Junge immer durchsichtiger geworden, bis schließlich nicht mehr als der Grabstein und eine leere Schale zurückblieben. Neben Abbefaria schluchzte Demuny laut auf.

„Das ist so rühühührend.", weinte sie in ihr Taschentuch. „Wir müssen sofort zurück. Ich muss Captain Vimes davon berichten. Und natürlich James. Er soll wissen, dass seine Familie

ins Licht gegangen ist." Als nächstes folgte ein unverständliches Gemisch aus Schluchzen und Jubel, das vermutlich auch keine Worte brauchte. Abumoaham legte Demuny hilfreich den Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Festung.

Abbefaria beobachtete auch diese Geste fasziniert. Es war ebenfalls etwas, dass es so in der Nachtelfenwelt nicht gegeben hätte. Schon ganz allein deswegen, weil keinen Nachtelfenfrau sich so verhalten hätte. Doch die tiefe Anteilnahme der jungen Frau am Tod dieser Fremden rührte Abbefaria und er wünschte einen heimlichen Augenblick lang, dass er an der Stelle des Magiers gewesen wäre.

-

Die Hufe des Esels schlurften nur wenige Zentimeter über dem staubigen Boden. Dem Tier war anzusehen, dass es vollkommen erschöpft war. An der Grenze der bunt zusammen gewürfelten Hafenstadt blieb es schließlich stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Gestalt auf seinem Rücken bemerkte zunächst nicht, dass die Reise nicht weiterging, so vertieft war sie in ihre Lektüre. Doch als das Grautier auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht weiterging, hob sie schließlich doch den Kopf und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein schlafendes Ratchet. Ein Ratchet, dessen Nachtleben sich gerade zur Ruhe begeben hatte und dessen wenige, halbwegs ehrliche Handwerker ihre Geschäfte noch nicht geöffnet hatten. Der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot zog durch die Luft und vermengte sich mit dem salzigen Aroma des Meeres und den Ausdünstungen der nächtlichen Stadt zu einer eigenartigen Mischung. Dämmriges Zwielicht unterstützte den Eindruck, in einer Halbwelt angelangt zu sein.

Die Gestalt auf dem Rücken des Esels presste ihrem Reittier entschlossen die Fersen in die Flanken. Sie wollte endlich an ihr Ziel gelangen. Mit einem klagenden Laut, der wie ein Weckruf über die Stadt schallte, setzte sich der Graue wieder in Bewegung und brachte das, was er den ganzen, langen Weg von den Marschen von Duskwallow hierher getragen hatte zum höchsten Punkt der Stadt: dem Turm von Strahad Farsan.

-

Die Sonne war noch nicht voll hinter dem Horizont aufgetaucht, als die drei Reisenden sich am, Greifenpunkt einfanden. Der Greifenmeister, ein knurriger Zwerg mit einem dichten, roten Haarwuchs, musterte Abbefaria voller Misstrauen.

„Aye! Und _Euch_ soll ich nun einen meiner Greifen anvertrauen?", polterte er los. „Einem langzähnigen Spitzohr, dass überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was es heißt, auf einem Greifen zu reiten."

„Wir haben ebenfalls fliegende Reittiere.", antwortete Abbefaria höflich. Er verstand den Zwerg im Grunde genommen, doch er hatte erwartet, dass dieser ihm gegenüber ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit an den Tag legte. Doch der kurze Mann bestand darauf, ihn weiter zu beleidigen.

„Bei Falstads Hammer, diese wackligen Klappergestelle etwa? Ich hab hier welche von denen ohne ihre Passagiere ankommen sehen. Undiszipliniert und hinterhältig sind sie. Beißen einem die Hand oder gleich den Kopf ab, wenn man ihnen den Rücken zuwendet. Aber wie der Herr, so´s Gescherr, sag ich immer. Lange Ohren aber nichts dazwischen."

„Und mich wundert es, dass jemand, der nur in Tunneln herumkriecht, überhaupt zum Fliegen taugt.", grollte Abbefaria. Er hatte endgültig genug von der Unverfrorenheit des Zwergs.

„Hast du mich grad einen Hügelzwerg genannt, Langohr?", polterte der Zwerg und griff nach dem Streitkolben, der an seinem Gürtel baumelte. „Dir werd ich zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt."

„Bitte, wir nicht wollen Streit.", versuchte Abumoaham zu vermitteln, doch der Zwerg war bereits in Rage geraten.

„Aus dem Weg, Magier.", rief er. „Ich werden diesen verlausten Elfen in seine Schranken weisen."

Damit zog er den Kriegshammer und wollte schon auf Abbefaria losgehen, als sie eine weiß gewandete Gestalt zwischen ihn und den Nachtelfen schob.

„Beeindruckend, Baldruc. Nein wirklich, ein schönes Stück. Habt Ihr das aus Aerie Peak hierher mitgebracht?" Demunys Stimme war süß wie wilder Honig.

Der Zwerg, der immer noch seinen Hammer erhoben hatte, schielte unter dem Rand seiner Lederkappe nach oben. „Oh, Demuny, du bist es. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Nun ja, ich und meine _Freunde_ hier müssen dringend nach Desolace reisen. Und wenn du und deine Greife uns nicht hinbringen, werden wir wohl den ganzen Weg zu Fuß laufen müssen. Durch Trollland…"

Der Zwerg stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und spuckte voller Abscheu auf den Boden. „Trolle!", stieß er aus. „Es gibt wenig, was schlimmer ist als ein Elf, aber wenn, dann ist es höchstwahrscheinlich ein Troll. Aber mich wundert, dass du dich mit so was wie Magiern und Elfen abgibst. Die taugen doch nichts. Haben ja nicht mal Waffen dabei."

„Es kann eben nicht jeder einen so stattlichen Hammer haben wie du.", säuselte die Priesterin und die Wangen des Zwergs röteten sich vor Stolz.

„Aye, ich hab´s ja immer gewusst.", feixte er. „'S ist der Hammer, der die Ladies am meisten beeindruckt. Also gut, ihr bekommt Eure Greife. Haltet eure Finger bei euch, haltet euch gut fest und haltet den Mund geschlossen. Über´m Brachland hat´s viele Fliegen."

Nach diesen einführenden Worten stieß er einen schrillen Pfiff aus und von einem nahe gelegenen Turm segelten drei majestätische Schatten zur Erde. Mit dem Körper einer goldbraunen Raubkatze und dem Kopf eines erhabenen Adlers wirkten die Tiere auf Abbefaria kräftig und intelligent, jedoch waren es trotz allem nur Tiere. Abbefaria wusste, dass Hippogreife weit mehr als das waren. Sie waren so intelligent, dass einige von ihnen sogar die Sprache der Nachtelfen erlernt hatten. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass Hippogreife Nachtelfenkinder erwählten, sie wie ihren eigenen Nachwuchs aufgezogen und zur Jagd ausgebildeten. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ein besonderes, magisches Band, das nur durch den Tod eines der beiden Bindungspartner wieder gelöst werden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu diesen mächtigen, magischen Kreaturen, waren die Greifen der Zwerge nur gut ausgebildete Haustiere. Trotzdem waren es Tiere mit einem scharfen Schnabel und so näherte Abbefaria sich seinem Reittier sehr vorsichtig.

„Wie der kleine Elf die Hosen voll hat.", spottete der Greifenmeister, aber Abbefaria ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wob ein wenig Magie und ließ sie in den Geist des Tieres fließen. Ein Fehler, wie er schnell erkennen musste. Der Greifenschnabel schnappte nach ihm, so dass er beinahe einige Finger eingebüßt hätte. Offensichtlich teilten sie Greife die Abneigung ihres Herren, der sich im Hintergrund schier ausschütten wollte vor Lachen.

_Na also schön, dann eben mit Gewalt_, dachte Abbefaria, trat blitzschnell vor und schnellte auf den Rücken des Greifen, noch bevor dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah. Dass ihm tatsächlich der Nachtelf im Nacken saß, bemerkte er erst, als die straff gezogenen, ledernen Zügel ihn daran hinderten, nach dem ungeliebten Gast zu schnappen. Es folgte noch ein protestierendes Kreischen, dann beherrschte sie Ausbildung das Tier wieder und es suchte sich sein Ziel in den Gedanken seines Reiters. Als es fand, wonach es suchte, stieß es noch einmal einen schrillen, raubvogelartigen Schrei aus, katapultierte sich dann mit einem gewaltigen Sprung der kräftigen Hinterbeine in die Luft und hatte nur wenige Flügelschläge später die Reise nach Desolace angetreten. Kurz darauf folgten ihm die zwei anderen Greife und mit Anbruch des Tages bewegten sich drei geflügelte Schatten in Richtung Norden.

-

Der Turm von Strahad Farsan erzitterte.

„Nein!", kreischte eine weibliche Stimme in seinem Inneren nahe der Hysterie. „Gebt ihn mir wieder. Er gehört mir! Mir allein! Ich werde Euch alle vernichten!"

Strahad Farsan schüttelte den Kopf. „Beeindruckend, findest du nicht?"

„Was daran findest du beeindruckend?" Menara Voidrender blickte auf die junge, rothaarige Hexenmeisterin, die sich wie toll gebärdete und deren Blick starr auf das Buch in Strahads Händen gerichtet war. „Die Tatsache, dass sie so schreit oder die, dass sie das Buch tatsächlich gefunden hat?"

„Ich meinte eigentlich, dass sie überhaupt noch artikuliert spricht.", erklärte der Hexenmeister und strich sich über den grauen Schnurrart. „Ich kenne Akolyten, die über weniger starken Artefakten ihren Verstand verloren haben. Aber du hast Recht, das Geschrei ist wirklich lästig."

Der Mann, dessen Gesicht im Schatten seines gewaltigen, roten Spitzhutes lag, trat zu einem Tisch. Er nahm ein goldenes Gefäß, schwenkte den Inhalt dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und seufzte. Dann trat er vor die tobende Magenta, hielt das Gefäß auf Brusthöhe und zwinkerte der gefesselten Hexenmeisterin zu.

„À votre Santé!", wünschte er und die blutrote Flüssigkeit aus dem Gefäßinneren ergoss sich in einem Schwall in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Das Gebrüll verstummte schlagartig.

„Wirklich schade.", sagte Strahad Farsan nachdenklich, als er den Kelch wieder abstellte. „Das war der letzte Rest dieses vorzüglichen Dalaran Rotweins. Aber immerhin hat er seinen Zweck erfüllt."

Prustend, schnaufend und tropfend kam Magenta endlich wieder zur Besinnung. Sie hatten den Geschmack von Wein auf der Zunge und ihr Haar klebte in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war mit Händen und Füßen zwischen zwei Pfeilern angebunden worden und die schmerzhaften Striemen an ihren Handgelenken sagten ihr, dass sie offensichtlich dagegen angekämpft hatte. Nur, dass sie sich daran überhaupt nicht erinnern konnte.

„Was? Woher? Wo?", murmelte sie unzusammenhängend, als sie sich plötzlich der zwei Personen bewusste wurde, die sie mit unverhohlener Neugier musterten. „Meister Strahad. Und Menara Voidrender."

Magenta dämmerte, dass sie in Ratchet sein musste. Dorthin hatte sie auch gewollt, als sie in den Sümpfen bei Tabetha aufgebrochen war. An das, was dann passiert war, konnte sie sich nur schemenhaft erinnern. Es hatte alles mit diesem…

„Der Foliant.", keuchte sie auf und ihre Augenlider flogen nach oben. Dort, in den Händen des älteren Hexenmeisters befand sich das Buch. Der Foliant der Kabale. Sie war aufgebrochen, um ihn nach Ratchet zu bringen.

„Ganz richtig, der Foliant der Kabale.", nickte Strahad Farsan. „Ich bin höchst erfreut, dass du ihn hergebracht hast. Auch wenn ich speziell dieses Exemplar eigentlich für verloren hielt."

„Tabetha.", krächzte Magenta. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts getrunken. Jeder Knochen im Leib tat ihr weh und sie hätte alles dafür getan, in einem weichen Bett zu liegen und Buch und Meister einfach vergessen zu können.

„Tabetha", fragte Strahad Farsan nach und in seiner Stimme lag mit einem Mal angespanntes Interesse. „Du hast sie gesehen? Sie getroffen? Mit ihr gesprochen? Hat sie dir das Buch gegeben?"

Magenta schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Nachtelf. Er hatte den zweiten Teil. Ich den von den Murlocs. Wir haben das Buch…es hat sich vereinigt. Danach hat Tabetha mich davongejagt."

Strahad Farsan schürzte die Lippen. „Das sieht ihr nicht ähnlich. Ist es wirklich so gewesen?"

Magenta nickte schwach. „_Geht_, hat sie gesagt. _Geht nach Ratchet und bringt Strahad Farsan das Buch._"

„Ich _wusste_ es.", rief der Hexenmeister und sah Menara Voidrender triumphierend an. „Ich wusste, dass sie sich an mich erinnern würde."

„Ihr seid schwerlich zu vergessen.", erwiderte Menara Voidrender höflich.

„Du musst mir alles erzählen.", plapperte der Mann auf Magenta ein. „Wie sie aussieht, was sie gesagt hat. Wohnt sie immer noch in dieser fürchterlichen Hütte mitten im Sumpf? Ja? Nun, sie hatte schon immer einen ganz eigenen Geschmack."

„Vor allem, was Männer angeht.", murmelte Menara Voidrender leise und setzte dann lauter hinzu: „Sollten wir die Arme nicht erst einmal von ihren Fesseln befreien und sie ein wenig ausruhen lassen?"

„Entfesseln ja, Schlafen nein.", entschied Strahad Farsan. „Schlafen kann sie auch noch, wenn sie tot ist, was bei diesem Lebenswandel nicht allzu lange dauern dürfte. Also wirklich. Mit dem echten Folianten der Kabale ohne irgendwelche Schutzzauber durch die Gegend zu marschieren. Was bringt man den jungen Hexenmeistern heutzutage eigentlich noch bei? Also schön. Schneidet sie los und dann will ich hören, wie sie zu dem Buch kam. Und zwar in allen Einzelheiten."

Einige Stunden später ruhte Magenta auf einer Decke im Schatten eines Baumes. Sie fühlte sich gut und erfrischt, was vor allem einem Trank zuzusprechen war, den Menara Voidrender ihr verabreicht hatte. Allerdings hätte Magenta gut und gerne darauf verzichten können zu erfahren, dass es sich dabei um _Trollblut_elixier handelte. Geschmeckt hatte es jedoch nach nichts.

Strahad Farsan, dessen Lippen am Mundstück einer Wasserpfeife nuckelten, paffte nachdenklich einige Rauchwolken in die Luft. „Ungewöhnlich.", murmelte er. „Wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich. Wie es aussieht, haben wir es hier mit einem Fall von spontaner Beschwörung zu tun. Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären, warum Ihr ausgerechnet einen Teufelsjäger beschwören konntet. Normalerweise erfordert die Anlockung eines solchen die Anwesenheit von mehr als einem Beschwörer."

Magenta konnte darauf nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch etwas ganz anderes beschwören."

„Ja ja, ich hab´s gehört. Irgendeine merkwürdige Prinzessin.", wiegelte Strahad die junge Hexenmeisterin ab. Magenta bekam allmählich das Gefühl, dass Strahad Farsan sich vor allem gerne selbst reden hörte.

„Die Frage ist nun: könnt Ihr ihn noch einmal rufen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht wie.", antwortete Magenta, nachdem der Mann dieses Mal anscheinend tatsächlich eine Antwort erwartete. „Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, versuchte er gerade mich zu fressen und dann war er auf einmal verschwunden."

„Habt Ihr vielleicht irgendeinen Spruch benutzt? Eine Formel, die ihn verbannte? Oder gar einen magischen Gegenstand?"

„Naja, ich hatte das hier.", sagte Magenta und zog die lädierte Rute der Ordnung hervor. Der gravierte Holzgriff mit dem gesplitterten Ende wirkte wenig beeindruckend.

„Lasst mich sehen." Strahad Farsan nahm Magenta die Rute ab und untersuchte die Zeichen im Holz. „Nicht unbedingt unmöglich. Wie es scheint, diente auch diese Rute der Kanalisierung von Magien, die zu einer Beschwörung verwendet wurden. Allerdings ist sie ohne den Edelstein an ihrem Ende nur noch die Hälfte wert. Ihr müsstet ihn ersetzen, um einen wirklich viel versprechenden Beschwörungsversuch zu starten."

„Ersetzen?", fragte Magenta neugierig. „Aber wie Und womit?"

„Ein Seelensplitter wäre gut.", erklärte der Meister und paffte an seiner Pfeife. „Ihr tragt nicht zufällig einen bei Euch?"

Magenta schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte von der Technik gelesen, die Seelenenergie, die beim Tod eines Wesens frei wurde, einzufangen und in Kristalle zu bannen. Die gespeicherte Energie konnte man nutzen, um mächtigere Zauber zu bewirken. Die Kristalle verbrauchten sich jedoch bei der Benutzung, und so war man gezwungen, für ihre Erschaffung wieder und wieder zu töten. Eine Vorstellung, die Magenta abgeschreckt hatte, auch wenn die Vorstellung, sich so mächtiger Artefakte zu bedienen, verlockend gewesen war.

„Merkwürdig.", brummte Strahad Farsan. „Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, ich hätte welche gespürt. Seht noch einmal genau in Euren Taschen nach."

Magenta tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde. Sie leerte ihren Rucksack aus und durchforstete ihre Besitztümer. Vieles davon war dreckig, einiges zerbrochen und von einigen Dingen konnte Magenta sich nicht einmal erinnern, sie jemals besessen zu haben. Ganz unten fand sie jedoch ein sorgfältig verschnürtes Paket und als sie es öffnete…

„Die Roben von Arkana.", sagte sie überrascht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie das gute Stück in den Marschen fertig gestellt hatte.

„Bringt sie nachher zu Menara.", erklärte Strahad Farsan ungeduldig. „Sie ist diejenige, die sich für Kleidung interessiert. Habt Ihr denn sonst nichts mehr bei Euch?"

„Magenta wollte schon verneinen, als sie zwischen den Falten des braun und blau gemusterten Robenstoffs etwas glitzern sah. Sie griff danach und hielt einen violetten Kristall in die Höhe. Er hatte eine gleichmäßig, sechseckige Struktur und in seinem Inneren schien sich mehr als nur das Licht zu brechen. Magentas Finger kribbelten, als sie über die glatten Kristallflächen glitten. Fast schien es ihr, als würde der Kristall von innen heraus pulsieren wie ein lebendiges, warmes Herz.

„Perfekt!" Strahad Farsans Stimme riss Magenta aus ihren Gedanken. „Ihr habt also doch einen Seelensplitter. Wir werden ihn mit der zerstörten Rute verbinden und dann sehen wir einmal, ob wir nicht doch noch einen Teufelsjäger beschworen bekommen."

Magenta nickte stumm. Bei ihm klang es irgendwie, als wolle er einen Geburtstagskuchen backen und hätte so eben beschlossen, die Butter durch Margarine zu ersetzen. Dass für diesen Splitter irgendjemand sein leben gelassen hatte, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Plötzlich hatte Magenta das Gefühl, Blut an ihren Händen kleben zu haben.

„Grämt Euch nicht.", sagte da eine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr. Die junge Hexenmeisterin sah auf und blickte direkt in die intensiven Augen ihres Meisters. „Ihr wart nicht für Eure Handlungen verantwortlich. Es war der Foliant, der den armen Burschen getötet hat. Und jetzt können wir nicht viel mehr tun, als dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst war."

Magenta nickte erneut, auch wenn sie den Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Denn in einem hatte er recht: Sie konnte es ohnehin nicht ungeschehen machen.

„Wir werden in einer Stunde mit der Zeremonie beginnen.", verkündete Strahad Farsan und erhob sich. „Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass wir noch ein paar weitere Kanalisierungsruten vorrätig haben. Sie wurden bei der letzten Beschwörung nicht verbraucht."

Damit drehte er sich um und wollte Magenta schon allein lassen, als er noch einmal über die Schulter zurückblickte. „Übrigens. Wenn ihr die Beschwörung überleben solltet, habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für Euch."

Magenta sah dem Mann nach und fragte sich, was wohl noch überraschender sein könnte, als die Aussicht auf einen Teufelsjäger, an den sie schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Um sich abzulenken und die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, suchte Magenta Menara Voidrender auf und überreichte der anderen Hexenmeisterin die Robe. Diese prüfte die Arbeit sorgfältig und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet.", sagte sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr es wirklich fertig bringt. Als nächstes werdet Ihr Hilfe brauchen."

„Was?" Magenta traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Was kommt denn jetzt noch?"

„Ich brauch einen Goldfaden für die Stickarbeiten. Er ist nicht einfach herzustellen und noch schwieriger zu bekommen. Doch ich weiß jemanden, der unseren Krisen treu ergeben ist. Sein Name ist Xizk Goodstitch. Ein Goblin, der in Booty Bay lebt."

„Booty Bay?", echote Magenta „Aber das ist auf den anderen Seite des Ozeans!"

„Ich weiß." Menara Voidrender schien nicht besonders beunruhigt. „Aber es verkehrt ein Schiff zwischen Ratchet und Booty Bay. In ein paar Tagen sollte es Euch möglich sein, einen Goldbarren aufzutreiben, ihn nach Booty Bay zu Xizk zu bringen und mir den fertigen Faden herzuschaffen."

„Ja aber gibt es denn keinen einfacheren Weg?", stöhnte Magenta.

„Ihr könntet den Faden natürlich auch hier im Ort beim Handwerkswarenverkäufer kaufen, aber das wäre dann nur halb so spaßig für mich."

Magenta musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis sie begriff, dass sie der anderen Frau auf den Leim gegangen war. Das Grinsen ihres Gegenübers sprach Bände.

„Keine Sorge, ich werden den Faden für Euch besorgen.", versprach Menara Voidrender. „Aber Ihr werdet ihn bezahlen müssen. Was ich jedoch nicht für Euch besorgen kann, ist das Blut eines Sartyrs und den Höllenstein einer Höllenbestie. Diese beiden Zutaten werdet Ihr selbst finden müssen."

„Und wo suche ich danach?"

„Das werdet Ihr früh genug erfahren.", antwortete Menara Voidrender. „Geht jetzt und bereitet Euch auf das Ritual vor. Ich wird mich derweil um den Faden kümmern."

Gehorsam machte sich Magenta auf den Weg und merkte erst beim Weggehen, dass sie vergessen hatte, sich zu bedanken und sie beschloss das später nachzuholen, wenn sie nur erst ihren Teufelsjäger hatte.

-

Es war dunkel in dem Gebäude. An den Wänden erhellten die Feuerschalen den Raum nur schwach und Magenta fühlte sie daran erinnert, wie sie ihn das erste Mal betreten hatte. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch kein Störenfried bei dem Ritual, das hier vorbereitet wurde; sie war ein essentieller Bestandteil.

Die drei Akolythen, die neben Magenta an der Bschwörung teilnehmen sollten, hatten ihre Körper mit Runen beschrieben, die denen glichen, die auf dem Boden matt vor sich hin glühten. Vor jedem von ihnen steckte eine Beschwörungsrute im Sand, an deren Ende ein farbloser Kristall das Licht der Feuerstellen einfing und brach. In der Mitte des Ritualkreises jedoch steckte die Rute der Ordnung und an ihrer Spitze funkelte der Seelensplitter in einem rötlichen Violett.

„Ich denke, wir können beginnen.", verkündete Strahad Farsan. Der große Meister selbst stand außerhalb des Kreises in einem von eigenen, mächtigen Runen geschützten Bereich. Sollte bei dem Ritual etwas schief gehen, wäre er geschützt, was man von den restlichen, im Raum befindlichen Personen jedoch nicht sagen konnte.

Die Akolythen begannen für Magenta nur in Brocken verständliche Beschwörungsformeln zu rezitieren. Gleichzeitig glühten die Kristalle an den Spitzen der Beschwörungsruten hell auf. Zwischen ihnen entspann sich ein Dreieck aus Lichtstrahlen, in deren Zentrum sich die Seelensplitterrute befand.

Immer schneller und schneller wurden die Silben, die auf das Gefüge der Realität einprasselten. Sie zupften und zerrten, stießen und drückten, bis die zarte Trennlinie zwischen Ordnung und Chaos schließlich riss und den Blick in den wirbelnden Nether freigab.

Wieder spürte Magenta die unheimliche Macht, die auf der anderen Seite lag. Das Verlangen, sich hineinzustürzen wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer. Doch sie musste stark bleiben und ausharren. Entschlossen griff sie nach der Rute mit dem Seelensplitter und richtete sie auf den Riss.

„Komm!", rief sie und das Wort peitschte durch den leeren Raum wie ein Sturm durch eine enge Schlucht. Dinge auf der anderen Seite hoben neugierig die Köpfe um zu sehen, ob sie mit dem Ruf gemeint waren.

„Komm!", rief Magenta noch einmal und die Dinge auf der anderen Seite schoben ihre Gliedmaßen zurecht. Sie entwanden und schlängelten sich. Sie hüpften und krochen, taumelten und torkelten zu dem Tor, dass sie in eine Welt entlassen konnte, in dem sie ihren unendlichen Hunger stillen konnte. Doch plötzlich schob sich ein agiler, vierfüßiger Schatten zwischen den schwerfälligen Gestalten hindurch. Die Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul, in dem unzählige Zähne zu sehen waren. Die Rückenstacheln rasselten und die magiesaugenden Tentakel klatschten mit jedem Hüpfer gegen die von rotbrauner, lederner Haut bedeckten Seiten. Ein beherzter Sprung und etwas Schweres landete auf Magentas Brust.

„Schließt das Tor!", rief Strahad Farsan und die Akolythen brachen die Beschwörung sofort ab. Vielfaches Wutgeheul schwebte noch einen Moment lang wie eins schlechter Traum in der Luft, dann schloss sich der Riss wieder und die Realität kehrte an seinen Platz zurück.

„Vorsichtig. Er könnte jeden von Euch in Stücke reißen." Strahad Farsans Warnung ließ die Akolythen einen Schritt zurück machen. Gespannt blickten sie in den Kreis, wo sie die junge Hexenmeisterin unter der Bestie zu regen begann.

„Geh runter von mir.", keuchte die Hexenmeisterin und versuchte den schweren Dämon von sich weg zu schieben. Doch der saß fest wie ein Stein, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Runter sagte ich!" Magenta knuffte den Teufelsjäger in die Seite und erntete ein drohendes Grollen.

„Ihr müsst ihm zeigen, wer der Herr ist.", rief Strahad Farsan vom Inneren seines Bannkreises. „Nennt ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen."

„Namen?" Magenta überlegte ernsthaft. Dämonensabber lief ihr über das Kinn und tropfte an ihrem Hals herunter.

„Igitt, Sloojhom, hör auf damit." Angewidert wischte Magenta an sich herum, als das Gewicht von ihrer Brust plötzlich verschwand und sie wieder frei atmen konnte. Ein wenig verwirrt richtete sie sich auf und blickte in ein paar pupillenlose, weiße Augen und ein vorwitziges Tentakel nuckelte an ihrer Hand herum.

„Aus! Sitz!", bellte Magenta und sofort ließ sich der Teufeljägers auf die zwei Hinterpfoten sinken. Dann fiepte er, so als erwarte er eine Belohnung. Einen Gefühl folgend beschwor Magenta eine Schattenkugel und warf sie dem Dämon zu. Blitzschnell sausten die Tentakel hervor, fingen den Zauber und hatten ihn in Windeseile aufgesaugt. Bettelnd wedelte der Teufelsjäger mit dem Schwanz.

„Nein, es gibt nichts mehr.", schalt Magenta und rappelte sich umständlich hoch. „Darf ich vorstellen, Sloojhom, mein Teufelsjäger."

Einer der Akolythen, Magenta vermutete dem Geruch nach, dass es sich um einen Untoten handeln musste, tat einen Schritt vor und beugte sich zu dem Dämon hinab.

„Ganz schön mickrig.", meckerte er. „Ich dachte immer, die wären größer."

Sloojhoms Rückenstacheln richteten sich drohend auf und aus seiner Kehle drang ein drohendes Knurren. Beruhigend streichelte Magenta über die schwarzweißen Borsten.

„Also ich finde ihn genau richtig.", behauptete sie, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass dieser Teufelsjäger irgendwie wenig mit dem gefährlichen Magierjäger gemein hatte, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Frage der Ausbildung.

„Bravo!", Strahad Farsan klatschte in beide Hände und verließ nun endlich seinen Bannkreis. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass Ihr ihn schon einmal besiegt habt. Wenn ich da an meine erste Begegnung mit meinen Teufelsjäger denke…ich hätte damals beinahe einen Arm verloren. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch kommen. Nehmt also die Rute mit - sie wird dazu dienen, Euren Teufelsjäger zu beschwören, wenn Ihr ihn benötigt - und folgt mir zu meiner anderen Überraschung."

Strahad Farsan führte Magenta hinaus und um den Turm herum. Der Teufelsjäger watschelte dabei hinter ihnen her und schnüffelte an jedem Stock oder Stein, an dem er vorbeikam. Einen Gutteil davon verschlang er probeweise, nur um ihn wenige Meter wieder auszuspucken. So pflasterte eine Spur aus Dämonensabber den Weg, den Magenta mit ihrem Meister beschritten hatte.

Als sie zu einem etwas abseits stehenden Steingebäude kamen, hob Strahad Farsan die Hand und deutete auf die windschiefe Tür der kleinen Kate. „Dort drinnen ist meine Überraschung."

„Und was genau ist diese Überraschung?", wollte Magenta gerade fragen, als ein markerschütternder Laut erklang und etwas mit voller Wucht die Tür aus den Angeln schmetterte. Magenta konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, bevor das schwere Holstück an ihr vorbei segelte, gegen einen kleinen Baum prallte und polternd zu Boden fiel. Aus dem Inneren der Kate erklang ein wütendes Schnauben und eine Staubwolke wehte aus der Tür.

„_Das_ ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht die Überraschung?" fragte Magenta mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Doch.", antwortete Strahad Farsan gedehnt und grinste. Irgendetwas schien ihn ganz fürchterlich zu amüsieren. „Wir haben gesehen, wie Ihr angekommen seid. Auf einem Esel. Ein außerordentlich unstandesgemäßes Reittier für jemanden von unserer Zunft. Ihr solltet wie jeder anständige Hexenmeisterlehrling ein Teufelsross beherrschen. Na los, Zeig dich mal, meine Schöne."

Neugierig starrte Magenta in das dunkle Rechteck, das einen harten Kontrast zu dem von der Mittagssonne hell erleuchteten Platz darstellte. Im Inneren sah Magenta zwei Augen aufglühen. Funken sprühten auf, als der Dämon im Inneren zunächst den einen und dann den nächsten Huf nach vorne setzte. Dunkelbraunes, von unzähligen Narben übersätes Fell wurde sichtbar. Brennende Nüstern wurden gefolgt von einem Pferdekopf, dessen Augen Feuer zu sprühen schienen. Hass und Schmerz loderten darin umfangen von ewiger Dunkelheit.

„Ich…ich kenne dieses Pferd." Magenta war sich ihrer Sache völlig sicher. Diese Augen würde sie ihr Lebtag nicht vergessen. Dies war die Stute aus ihrem Traum. Neugierig ging sie näher an das nervöse Tier heran.

„Vorsicht!", warnte Strahad Farsan sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, als die tänzelnde Stute sich umdrehte und versuchte nach Magenta auszukeilen. „Sie hat so schon mehr als einen meiner Akolythen verletzt."

Plötzlich erklang neben dem wütenden Schnauben der Stute ein tiefes Grollen. Lauernd hockte der Teufelsjäger an Magentas Seite. Sein Schwanz peitschte den Sand auf und die weißen Augen glommen vor Gier.

„Sloojhom nein.", befahl Magenta. „Du wirst ihr nichts tun."

Der Teufelsjäger knurrte und wechselte seine Position. Die Stute, die in ihm offensichtlich die größere Gefahr erkannt hatte, folgte ihm nervös mit den Augen. Schließlich war er so weit um sie herumgeschlichen, dass die Stute sich mitdrehen musste. Die brennenden Hufe hinterließen verkohlte Abdrücke auf dem sandigen Boden und die Luft war erfüllt von Brandgeruch. Schließlich blieb der Teufelsjäger sitzen und stellte die Rückenstacheln auf. Die Stute beantwortete das mit einem Schnauben und einem Scharren der Hinterhand. Nur noch wenige Sekunden trennten die beiden Dämonen von einem Kampf, als Magenta plötzlich verstand, was vor sich ging.

_Schlauer Hund_, dachte sie, holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprintete dann so schnell sie konnte auf die abgelenkte Stute los. Sie überlegte nicht lange, griff nach der Brennenden Mähne und zog sich auf ihren Rücken.

Ein Schrei, der Magentas Ohren zum Klingen brachte, erschütterte Strahad Farsans Turm bis in die Grundfesten. Die Stute bäumte sich auf, schüttelte wild den Kopf und keilte nach hinten aus, doch Magenta saß auf ihr wie festgewachsen. Der Bindungszauber war in dem Moment besiegelt worden, da sie auf den Rücken des Dämons gesprungen war.

Die Stute tobte und schrie, wieherte und stand dann mit einem Male still da und ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Flanken des Dämons bebten und das Feuer aus ihren Nüstern wurde im Takt der Atemzüge größer und kleiner. Aber es war eindeutig. Magenta hatte die Stute gezähmt.

Strahad Farsan, der mit untergeschlagenen Armen im schmalen Schatten des Turmes stand, lächelte selbstgefällig in sich hinein. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war.

„Ich gratuliere ein zweites Mal.", sagte er gönnerhaft und nickte Magenta zu. „Jetzt, da Ihr mit Hund und Pferd ausgerüstete seid, wie ein richtiger Jäger, sollten wir Euch auch auf die Jagd schicken, meint Ihr nicht auch? Was haltet ihr von Desolace. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Menara benötigt einige Reagenzien von dort für Eure Robe."

„Desolace?" Magenta, die ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen konnte, sah ihre Meister ungläubig an. „Aber ist das nicht sehr weit von hier?"

„Wenn man mit gewöhnlichen Mitteln reist sind es mehrere Tagesreisen.", stimmte Strahad Farsan ihr zu. „Aber sagen wir mal, wir haben da eine kleine Abkürzung für Euch. Wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist, werden wir euch ein Dämonentor aufbauen. Mit dem seid Ihr in wenigen Sekunden dort, wo ihr hinwollt."

Doch Magenta hörte dem Hexenmeister kaum noch zu. Im Moment gab es eigentlich keinen Ort, an dem sie lieber gewesen wäre, als auf dem Rücken ihres Teufelsrosses. Es war ein erhebendes und zugleich befriedigendes Gefühl, endlich auf einem richtigen, würdigen Pferd zu sitzen. Den treuen Esel, der ihr so lange gut gedient hatte, hatte sie schon völlig vergessen.

„Na los.", spornte sie die Stute an. „Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was in dir steckt."

Mit diesen Worten bohrte sie dem Teufelsross die Hacken in die Flanken. Das Dämomenpferd wieherte schrill auf, stieg ein Stück auf die Hinterhand und preschte mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach vorne los. Schon bald hatte Magenta die Stadt weit hinter sich gelassen. Sie jagte auf dem Rücken des Dämons durch die Graslandschaft des Brachlandes und hinterließ dabei eine Spur aus schwelenden, verbrannten Hufabdrücken. Doch wer aus dieser Gegend sollte schon noch so verrückt sein, der Hexenmeisterin zu folgen.


	13. Spuren im Staub

**Spuren im Staub**

Die Dunkelheit war ein gern gesehener Gast in Ratchet. Man begrüßte sie stets wie eine alte Freundin, man feierte und trank in ihrer Umarmung, man tätigte Geschäfte unter ihrem Deckmantel, man brachte mit ihrer Hilfe Fremde um die nächste Ecke (und kam ohne sie wieder zurück) und wenn sie sich ihrem Ende entgegenneigte, versank ganz Ratchet wie ein verlassener Geliebter in einem fiebrigen Dämmerschlaf und harrte aus, bis die nächste Nacht heraufzog und es an der Zeit war, sich einer neuen, kühlaufregenden Schönheit mit all ihren Versuchungen an den wogenden Busen zu werfen. In einigen Ecken von Ratchet jedoch hatte die Dunkelheit eine ganz andere Qualität. Wenn die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank, machte sich hier eine bösartige Schwärze breit, die mit versteckten Zähnen und Klauen auf ihre unschuldigen Opfer wartete. Wer einmal in diesen Abgrund geschaut hatte und ihm entkommen war, wachte danach des Öfteren nachts schreiend und schweißgebadet auf, verfolgt von feurigen Augen und der Gewissheit, nur einen Schritt davon entfernt gewesen zu sein, seine Seele zu verlieren. Im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Die Wachen mieden auf Gazlowes Befehl hin diesen Bereich der Stadt, denn wenn es etwas gab, dass der spitzohrige Goblin-Herr von Ratchet schnell begriffen hatte, war es die Tatsache, dass es günstiger war, sich dafür bezahlen zu lassen, dass seine Männer _nicht_ überall herumstreunten, als immer wieder neue einstellen zu müssen. So lag der höchste Turm der Hafenstadt in einem Kreis aus Ignoranz und Schrecken und niemand beobachtete die seltsamen Vorgänge, die in einer der oberen Kammern vor sich gingen.

Fackeln warfen ein flackerndes Licht an die Wände des Turmes und Akolythen huschten nahezu lautlos zwischen den rauchenden Kohlebecken und gespenstisch aufglühenden Runen hin und her. Es herrschte reges Treiben wie auf einem großen Marktplatz, bis auf die Tatsache, dass das Geschrei und der Gestank nach langsam verwesendem Fisch fehlten. Magenta wurde beinahe schwindelig von so viel Geschäftigkeit, das in ihrem Kopf ein beständiges, dumpfes Kreisen hinterließ. Möglicherweise lag das aber auch an den aromatischen Düften, die aus den Räucherschalen aufstiegen und ein schweres, drückendes Aroma hinterließen, das vage an Moschus und Patchouli erinnerte. Eine Mischung, die Magenta äußerst abstoßend fand. Doch sie harrte neben dem Thron des Meisters aus und erwartete mit Spannung das Ergebnis des hektischen Treibens. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit in dem aufgeheizten Raum stieg stetig und mit der Zeit begannen sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn der Hexenmeisterin zu bilden. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer und schwerer, die sie umgebenden Dämpfen kratzten in ihrem Hals und ihre Augen wurden von der Hitze glasig. Endlich trat eine der dunkelkapuzten Gestalten aus dem Dampf heraus zu Strahad Farsan und verkündete mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme: „Es ist vollbracht, Meister."

„Wunderbar.", rief Strahad Farsan aus und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich habe mir selten ein ausgiebiges Bad so verdient wie heute."

Magenta glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Ein…_Bad_?"

Der Mann grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Oh ja. Es geht nichts über ein anständiges Dampfbad am Ende eines langen Tages. Ich nehme an, du möchtest mich nicht begleiten?"

Magenta schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Strahand Farsans Miene wurde schlagartig ernst. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Dir bleibt keine Zeit dich hier zu vergnügen. Auf dich wartet eine Menge Arbeit. Komm!"

Halb torkelnd folgte Magenta dem Schatten, den der Hexenmeister in dem weißen Dampf bildete, bis sich der Nebel auf einmal lichtete und sie in einem kleinen Seitenraum der Badekammer stand. Leise und sorgfältig schloss Strahad Farsan hinter ihnen die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss.

„Nun dürfte uns eigentlich niemand mehr gefolgt sein.", murmelte er und deutete auf eine schmale Leiter, die am anderen Ende der Kammer zu einer Bodenluke führte. „Nach dir."

Magenta erklomm das wackelige Gestell voller unguter Vorahnungen und stand kurz darauf in einem staubigen Zwischenboden. Dicke, weiße Schichten bedeckten Boden und Wände und in den Ecken sammelte sich allerlei Unrat. Das alles bemerkte die junge Hexenmeisterin jedoch nicht, denn ihr Blick wurde von einem großen, kreisrunden Gebilde angezogen, das fast bis zur Decke ragte. Menara Voidrender stand neben dem Ding und zerrte an einer leicht vergilbten, ebenfalls staubbedeckten Plane herum und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf als sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte.

„Wird aber auch Zeit.", murrte sie und wies Magenta mit einer herrischen Geste an ihr zu helfen. Gemeinsam zogen die beiden Frauen die Plane herunter, die in einer riesigen Staubwolke zu Boden rutschte und den Blick auf etwas freigab, das Magenta schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Ein magisches Tor!", rief sie unwillkürlich aus.

„Gut erkannt.", lobte Strahad Farsan. „Du hast so etwas schon einmal gesehen?"

Magenta nickte ehrfürchtig „Im Magierturm in Stormwind."

„Bah!" Strahad Farsan machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Magier. Plustern sich auf, als gehöre ihnen die Welt, dabei wissen sie nur die Hälfte von dem, zu was wahre Macht wirklich fähig ist. Und sie benutzen diese Tore nur, um zwischen zwei bestimmten Orten hin und her zu reisen. Ein relativ sichere, aber auch furchtbar langweilige Sache, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Aber natürlich fragen wir dich.", säuselte Menara und verdrehte die Augen, während sie die Plane in eine Ecke warf und dann in einen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel griff. Zu Magentas Entsetzen zog sie drei Seelensplitter daraus hervor. „Zum Beispiel frage ich dich, ob du nun endlich mal mit dem Geschwätz aufhörst und dich nützlich machst. Hast du die Reihenfolge der Runen herausgesucht?"

„Aber sicher meine Teuerste.", grinste Strahad Farsan und tippte sich gegen den grauhaarigen Schädel „Alles dort oben drinnen. Wir werden sie zu einem der abgelegeneren Tore schicken. Dort sollte ihre Ankunft eigentlich unbemerkt bleiben."

„Gut.", brummte Menara und steckte einen der Seelensplitter in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung des Torbogens. Der Splitter begann in einem dunklen Violett zu glühen, das Pulsieren in seinem Inneren wurde schneller und schneller, bis es schließlich begann sich über die Grenzen des Steins hinaus auszubreiten. Leuchtende, violette Linien flossen den Torbogen entlang und zeichneten die verschlungenen Runen nach, die in den grauen Stein graviert worden waren. Menara wiederholten den Vorgang bei zwei weiteren Vertiefungen im Tor und schließlich erstrahlte der gesamte Bogen in einem wie unter einem unheilvollen Herzschlag pulsierenden, klaren Violett. Strahad Farsan, in dessen Augen sich der Schein der Runen widerspiegelte, lächelte verzückt.

„Es funktioniert immer noch.", lächelte er selbstgefällig und strich beinahe zärtlich über die raue Oberfläche des Steintores. „Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie gute Arbeit ich doch geleistet habe. Du musst wissen, ich habe dieses Tor nämlich selbst gebaut."

Da er den letzten Satz in Magentas Richtung gesprochen hatte, beeilte sie sich, ihm ihre Bewunderung auszusprechen. Trotzdem ging ihr dabei unweigerlich durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht genau wusste, ob sie diesem selbstgebauten Tor wirklich vertrauen sollte. Strahad Farsan schien allem Anschein nach einen sehr eigenartigen Sinn für Humor zu haben.

„Keine Bange.", flüsterte ihr Menara Voidrender zu, die anscheinend ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Der Meister selbst ergötzte sich hingegen immer noch an seinem Werk. „Das Tor ist sicher. Es wird dich in den südlichen Teil von Desolace bringen. Dort stehen eine ganze Reihe dieser Tore herum, die jedoch nicht mehr genutzt werden. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass sie nicht bewacht sind. Du musst dich kampfbereit halten, wenn du hindurch gehst."

„Und wer bewacht die Tore?", fragte Magenta alarmiert.

„Wenn du Glück hast nur ein paar einfache Dämonen, wenn nicht…" Menara Voidrender grinste. „Nun, du wirst es herausfinden. Aber wie gesagt, unser Ziel ist eigentlich eines der äußeren Tore, wo die Bewachung nur unzureichend sein sollte."

„Gut.", nickte Magenta. „Durch das Tor komme ich also nach Desolace. Und dort besorge ich Euch dann eine Ampulle mit Sartyrblut und einen Höllenstein einer Höllenbestie?"

„Genau."

„Gut, dann hätte ich nur noch eine Frag: Was ist eine Höllenbestie?"

Menara starrte Magenta einige Sekunden lang an, bevor sie ein amüsiertes Lachen ausstieß. „Ein guter Witz.", sagte sie und drohte Magenta schelmisch mit dem Zeigefinger. „Und beinahe wäre ich darauf hereingefallen. Immerhin kann es ja nicht angehen, dass Strahads neue Vorzeigeschülerin nicht weiß, was eine Höllenbestie ist. Das wäre ja lachhaft."

Magenta kniff den Mund zusammen und dachte, dass sie das nicht besonders komisch fand, war jedoch klug genug, sich ihre Unwissenheit nicht weiter anmerken zu lassen. Ihr vorlauter Wichtel würde schon wissen, was so ein Höllendingsda war und wie man es finden konnte.

„Menara?" Strahad Farsan, der immer noch vor dem großen Tor stand und mit den Händen nacheinander auf verschiedene Symbole wies, so als versuche er sich an ihre Bedeutung zu erinnern, warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung seiner jüngeren Kollegin. „Hast du ihr eigentlich schon von der _Kugel von Orahil_ erzählt?"

„Die…oh ja, die Kugel." Für einen Augenblick hatte Magenta das Gefühl, dass die andere Hexenmeisterin nicht besonders begeistert von dem Gedanken war, sie noch weiter in ihre Geheimnisse einzuweihen, doch der flüchtige Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

„Die Kugel von Orahil ist ein weiteres Instrument der Macht, das wir in deine Hände geben werden. Diese Kugeln werden seit je her von Hexenmeistern genutzt. Sie stellen eine Kraftquelle dar und nähren sich aus dem Dämon, der in ihrem Inneren gefangen ist. Anders als deine normalen Diener, dient er direkt dazu, deine Macht zu mehren und deine Zauber stärker werden zu lassen. Es gibt jedoch eine Schwierigkeit dabei. Die Kugeln sind sehr schwer herzustellen und mehr als ein Hexenmeister hat sich bei dem Versuch, es zu tun, selbst ein interessantes Ende bereitet. Es gibt jedoch einen leichteren Weg, an so eine Kugel zu gelangen."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Magenta interessiert. Ein Dämon, dessen Macht ihr zu Diensten war ohne, dass er ihr Widerworte geben konnte, klang interessant.

„Du musst die Kugel stehlen."

„Was?" Magenta blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie verstanden hatte, was die ältere Hexenmeisterin da gerade verlangt hatte. „Aber wer hat denn solche Kugeln? Ich meine, ich bin nicht gerade besonders geschickt im Einbrechen oder Lautlos-über-Dächer-Kriechen."

„Nun, dann gibt es da für dich wohl nur den leichteren Weg.", erklärte Strahad Farsan grinsend. „Du musst den Besitzer der Kugel zunächst töten und ihm die Kugel dann abnehmen."

„Ach so, ja.", murmelte Magenta unglücklich. „Ist ja ganz leicht."

„Wer sagt, das es leicht wäre.", rügte Strahad Farsan sie sofort. „Ich sagte nur, es wäre _leichter_. Die Hexenmeister in Mannorocs Koven, die eine solche Kugel besitzen, verfügen über große Macht. Ihnen die Kugel abzujagen wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden."

Ergeben nickte Magenta. „Und wenn ich die Kugel habe, gehört sie dann aber mir?"

„Wo denkst du hin?", lachte Menara Voidrender. „Zuerst müssen wir den Dämon, den der ursprüngliche Besitzer in seinem Inneren gefangen hat, austreiben. Dazu wirst du Hilfe benötigen. Und schlussendlich wirst du die Essenz eines von dir selbst gefangenen Dämons hineingeben müssen, so dass die Kugel an dich gebunden wird. Hier."

Menara Voidrender reichte Magenta einen roten und einen grünen Edelstein. „Du kannst wählen. Der rote ist von mir dafür präpariert worden, die Essenz eines Teufelsjägers einzufangen, denn auch von diesen Biestern streifen eine ganze Menge wild in Mannorocs Koven herum. Der grüne dient dazu, die Essenz einer Höllenbestie einzufangen. Je nachdem, welchen Dämon du im Inneren der Kugel einfängst, wird es entweder deine Schatten- oder deine Feuerzauber stärken. Du kannst dich entscheiden, welchen Weg du wählst."

Magenta betrachtete die beiden Edelsteine sorgsam, so als müsse sie noch überlegen, welchen sie wählen müsste. Es erschien günstig, den für die Höllenbestie zu nehmen, da sie ohnehin eine von ihnen töten musste, um an diesen verwünschten Höllenstein zu kommen. Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht den Weg des Feuers wählen würde. So tippte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern auf den roten Stein.

„Eine gute Wahl.", sagte Menara, während Strahad Farsan hörbar schnaubte.

„Also gut, also schön.", proklamierte der grauhaarige Hexenmeister und klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt, da du alle Informationen über deine Aufgaben erhalten hast, wird es nun endgültig Zeit für dich aufzubrechen. Mein Badewasser wird sonst kalt."

Mit aufwendigen Gesten und gewichtiger Miene nahm er vor dem leuchtenden Steinring Aufstellung, schob die Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und legte für einen kurzen Moment die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Dann zog er mit einem Mal einen Dolch. Magenta atmete scharf ein, als er sich mit der Kling zweimal über die linke Handfläche strich. Blut trat aus den Wunden hervor und glitzerte dunkel im schwachen Licht der kleinen Kammer. Dann begann er eine Formel in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln, während er nahe an das Tor trat und nacheinander mehrere der Runen berührte. Wann immer er das tat, glühte das jeweilige Schriftzeichen hell auf und je mehr der Runen er zum Leuchten brachte, desto mehr musste Magenta die Augen zusammenkneifen, um nicht von dem violetten Strahlen geblendet zu werden. Als schließlich die letzte Rune leuchtete, begann sich im Inneren des Tores etwas zu bewegen. Erst klein und langsam, dann immer größer und schneller drehte sich ein graugrüner Wirbel, der von goldenen und violetten Schlieren durchzogen war. Die steige Drehbewegung hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes und Magenta erwischte sich dabei, wie sie für ein paar Augenblicke die Lider senkte und an gar nichts dachte, aber dann holte sie Strahad Farsans jubelnden Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Es ist vollbracht.", verkündete er. „Die Verbindung nach Desolace ist hergestellt. Jetzt beeil dich, bevor noch irgendetwas Unangenehmes von der anderen Seite entdeckt, dass wir eines der Tore geöffnet haben."

Eilig packte Magenta ihr Bündel und trat auf das Tor zu, dessen Magie die Haare auf ihren Armen zum Aufstellen brachte. Kurz bevor sie durch die magische Öffnung trat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihren beiden neuen Lehrmeistern herum.

„Wie komme ich eigentlich wieder zurück? Kann ich ebenfalls so ein Tor öffnen?"

„Du wirst einen Greifen nehmen.", erwiderte Strahad Farsan ungeduldig und machte Anstalten, die junge Hexenmeisterin kurzerhand durch das Tor zu schieben. "Solltest du natürlich zufällig auf die Hand von Ixuros stoßen, darfst du sie selbstverständlich benutzen."

„Hand von Ixuros?" Magenta hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Widerspenstig stemmte sie Füße in den Boden. „Und was ist mit der Höllenkugel. Ihr habt gesagt, ich würde Hilfe bei der Austreibung des Dämons brauchen."

„Wenn du die Kugel hast, bring sie zu Tabetha in die Marschen zurück. Sie wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen, die Kugel zu reinigen."

„Was?"

Noch bevor Magenta einwenden konnte, dass sie garantiert nicht zu dieser merkwürdigen Frau in den Sümpfen zurückkehren würde, die sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch so unsanft aus ihrer Hütte befördert hatte, erhielt sie schon einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, taumelte einen Schritt vorwärts und wurde von dem magischen Wirbel verschluckt. Stille drückte von allen Seiten gegen sie, um sie herum wurde alles schwarz und dann hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde von einer riesigen, krallenbewehrten Hand gepackt und durch das Zentrum des Universum geschleudert. Sie wirbelte herum, taumelte und trudelte und war nur noch von dem Gedanken an festen Boden unter den Füßen besessen, als dieser sie mit der Macht eines Hammerschlags traf und sie unverhofft über den staubigen Boden eines fremden Landes kullerte. Über ihr erstreckte sich ein schwefelgelber Himmel und der Staub in ihrem Mund schmeckte nach Asche und Tod. Wie es schien, war sie in Desolace angekommen.

In Ratchet erloschen derweil die magischen Runen in der Reihenfolge, in der sie aktiviert worden waren. Strahad Farsan leckte mit der Zunge über die immer noch blutende Wunde an seiner Hand und riss schließlich einen Streifen von seinem Hemd ab, um den Schnitt zu verbinden. Währen der das tat, ruhte der strenge Blick Menara Voidrenders auf ihm.

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass es so eine gute Idee ist, sie erneut dort hin zu schicken?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Man sollte meinen, du hättest dich langsam damit abgefunden."

Ein harter Blick aus wasserblauen Augen traf sie wie eine gläserne Klinge. „_Damit_ werde ich mich _niemals_ abfinden."

-

Abbefaria hatte sich schnell an das gleichmäßige Schlagen der mächtigen Greifenschwingen gewöhnt und genoss den Flug nahezu im Einklang mit der Kreatur, die ihn trug, auch wenn dessen Herr ihm nicht allzu wohlgesonnen gewesen war. Die drei Greife trugen den Nachtelfen und seine Begleiter zunächst die Küste entlang, fast so als fürchteten sie sich davor, sich im trüben Dunst über den Marschen von Duskwallow zu verirren. Als sie die Küste des Brachlandes erreichten, schwenkten die Tiere schließlich landeinwärts. In der Ferne sah Abbefaria die dunkle Bergkette liegen, die sie auf diese Weise umrundet hatten, und er kam nicht umhin, die Fähigkeiten der Tiere zu bewundern. Was zunächst wie Feigheit gewirkt hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein kluger Schachzug gewesen.

Während die Sonne höher stieg und den Reitern den Schweiß ins Gesicht trieb, glitten die trockenen Grasebenen des Brachlandes wie gelbes Wasser unter ihnen hinweg. Mehr als einmal scheuchten die drei geflügelten Schatten dabei eine Herde Antilopen auf, die mit weiten, leichtfüßigen Sprüngen vor ihnen flohen. Giraffen und Blitzechsen, wechselten sich mit Hyänen und Raptoren ab, bis das Land unter ihnen wieder grüner wurde und sie zwischen zwei sanft abfallenden Felswänden hindurch in einen Landstrich glitten, den Abbefaria bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannte.

Saftige, grüne Wiesen erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont und gewaltige Kodoherden durchstreiften unter ihnen das fruchtbare Mulgore auf der Suche nach Fressbarem. In der Ferne sah man den gewaltigen Tafelberg, auf dessen flachen Gipfeln Thunderbluff errichtet worden war, die Hauptstadt der noblen Tauren, vor denen Abbefaria trotz der Vorfälle in den Marschen von Duskwallow den größten Respekt hatte. Mehrere Meter breite, hölzerne Stege verbanden die Hochländer miteinander und bildeten so das Vorbild der Taurenstadt, die der Nachtelf bereits in Tausend Nadeln so bewundert hatte. Doch noch bevor er sich dem Anblick richtig hatte widmen können, zog der Greif unter ihm nach oben. Das Tier hielt direkt auf die Felswand zu, die ganz Mulgore wie eine schützende Wiege umgab. Erst im letzten Moment, bevor sie hinein flogen, konnte Abbefaria die Bresche erkennen, die anscheinend irgendwann einmal in das Bergmassiv hinein gesprengt worden war.

Grauer, scharfkantiger Fels ersetzte die weiten Grasebenen und hier und da konnte der Nachtelf einen kurzen Blick auf zerstörte Ruinen werfen. Wer oder was immer hier oben gebaut hatte, er lebte schon sehr lange nicht mehr in den verfallenen Hallen und Palästen. Ein stetiger Wind heulte zwischen den Felswänden und ließ Abbefaria nicht nur wegen des sinkenden Sonnenstandes frösteln. Es lag etwas in diesem Wind, das seine Seele berührte. Wie ein Klagelied von Hunderttausende von Toten schwoll er an und verebbte kurz darauf, nur um aus der nächsten Felsspalte wieder neu zu erklingen. Und mit dem Wind kam der Geruch von Schwefel, Asche und Salz. Der Geruch von Desolace.

Der Nachtelf schloss die Augen, als sie über das tote Land hinweg flogen. Er musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, was sich unter ihm befand. Die karge, graue Landschaft, in der halb vergrabene Skelette mit seelenlosen Augen in einen sturmgepeitschten Himmel blickten, hatte sich durch Tabethas Erinnerungen tief in seine Netzhaut gebrannt. Das stetige Heulen des Windes, der die feinen Ascheteilchen noch immer über das Land fegte, als triebe er selbst im Tode noch ein grausames Spiel mit der verendeten Natur, ließen Abbefarias Eingeweide rebellieren. Umso erstaunter war er, als sich plötzlich der Geruch von neuem Grün und der zaghafte Eindruck lebendiger Pflanzen und Tiere in die Serenade aus Tod und Verderbnis mischte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ein Bergplateau, das in den letzten, roten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne wie in Blut getaucht wirkte. Ein schmaler Pfad, an dem einige junge Bäume und zartes, grünes Gras aus der Asche ragten, führte zu dieser willkommenen Abwechslung in der grauen Landschaft und auf der Ebene konnte Abbefaria einige Bauwerke erkennen. Bauwerke, die eindeutig nachtelfischen Ursprungs waren. Noch während er sich über die plötzlich auftauchenden Spuren seines Volkes wunderte, drängte eine neue, mächtige Präsenz in sein ausgebreitetes Bewusstsein und erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude. Dort oben auf dem Berg gab es einen Bewahrer, einen Hüter des Waldes.

Die Greife landeten nahe der aufgestellten Nistplätze am Greifenhort. Abbefaria entdeckte sofort, dass es sich bei dem Greifenmeister ebenfalls um einen Nachtelfen handelte. Er glitt vom Rücken seines Reittieres.

"Ishnu-alah.", grüßte er höflich und verbeugte sich.

"Ishnu-alah, Fremder.", antwortete der Greifenmeister, beließ es jedoch statt der Verbeugung bei einem Kopfnicken. „Ihr seid weit gereist?"

„Wir kommen aus den Marschen von Duskwallow.", erklärte Abbefaria. „Wir wurden auf eine Mission geschickt, die keinen Aufschub duldet."

„Wie so viele.", gab der Greifenmeister unbeteiligt zurück. „Und wie so viele werdet Ihr nicht zurückkehren. Beweist mir, das ich Unrecht habe, Druide. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich irren würde."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die drei Greifen in Empfang, die ihm ohne Widerstand Folge leisteten. Abbefaria sah ihm einen Augenblick bewundernd nach und beneidete ihn ein wenig um diese tiefe Verbindung mit diesen wunderbaren Geschöpfen, bis ihn seine menschlichen Begleiter ansprachen.

„Was er gesagt?", wollte Abumoaham wissen und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Oh, ich werden alt. Mein Rücken tun weh wie nach Nacht auf Nagelbett."

„Ja genau, was hat er gesagt?", fragte nun auch Demuny. Die Priesterin wirkte erschöpft und das Strahlen, das sie sonst umgab, wirkte schwächer als sonst. „Es klag nicht sehr freundlich."

Abbefaria, der sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass er mit dem anderen Nachtelfen Darnassisch gesprochen hatte, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Er hat uns viel Glück gewünscht."

Während die beiden Menschen zufrieden nickten und sich dem nahe gelegenen Gasthaus zuwandten, um sich dort für die Nacht niederzulassen, erklang hinter Abbefaria ein glockenhelles Lachen. Er drehte sich um und begegnete einem Paar spöttischer, leuchtender Augen, das ihn zugleich abschätzend und vorsichtig musterte.

„Eine schmeichelhafte Auslegung von Baritanas' Worten.", sagte die fremde Nachtelfe, die unweit des Greifenhorts auf einem Stein saß, und fuhr fort, mit dem Messer einen Pfeil zuzuspitzen. Sie prüfte die Schärfe vorsichtig mit dem Finger, schien zufrieden, legte das Werkstück zur Seite und begann ein neues. Ihre Haut war blassblau und die weißen, schulterlangen Haare waren teilweise zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen. Sie trug hohe, lederne Stiefel, ebensolche Hosen und ein feinmaschiges Kettenhemd, das sich eng an ihre Gestalt schmiegte. Schmale Schlagentätowierungen überzogen ihr Gesicht und gaben ihm einen leicht hochmütigen Ausdruck, als sie Abbefaria erneut ansah und die schmalen Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzog.

„Was ist? Hat der Greif Eure Zunge gefressen?", fragte sie herausfordernd und zog eine der überlangen Augenbrauen nach oben. „Oder verbietet Eure ach-so-wichtige Mission mit einer einfachen Jägerin wie mir zu reden? Wenn da so ist, verzieht Euch zu Euren Menschenfreunden und belästigt mich nicht weiter mit Eurer Anwesenheit."

Abbefaria wollte etwas erwidern und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, als ein drohendes Knurren ihn in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Aus dem Schatten des Felsens erhob sich ein schwarzer Wolf, der eine beachtliche Anzahl scharfer Zähne entblößt hatte.

„Sam!", schnappte die Nachtelf und das Knurren verstummte augenblicklich. Der Wolf setzt sich gehorsam auf seine Hinterpfoten, ließ Abbefaria jedoch nicht aus den Augen und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit leisem Grollen.

„Ich…ich wollte nicht...", begann der Druide. „Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. Wir, ich und meine Begleiter, sind nur auf der Durchreise. Wir wollen zu Mannorocs Koven."

„Eine weite Reise.", kommentierte die Jägerin und begann eine neuen Pfeil zu schnitzen. „Ihr werdet Ausrüstung brauchen, Reittiere und vor allem jemanden, der Euch führt. Die Wege in Desolace sind nicht alle das, was sie zu sein scheinen, und führen den Unerfahrenen nur zu leicht in die Irre."

Abbefaria verstand. Das also war es, was sie gewollt hatte. Es war sonst nicht die Art seines Volkes, Fremde einfach so anzusprechen. Allerdings war er ja auch nicht irgendein Fremder. Er war ein Nachtelf wie sie und in dieser Einöde musste eine Führerin vermutlich jede Gelegenheit auf Arbeit ergreifen, die sich ihr bot. Zudem würde ihre Such nach einer Höllenkugel durchaus leichter werden, wenn jemand mit Ortkenntnissen ihre Gruppe bereicherte.

„Könntet Ihr…ich meine, würdet Ihr uns führen?", bat er daher. „Wir würden Euch bezahlen."

Die Nachtelfe lachte erneut und diesmal klang es ehrlich amüsiert. „Wir werden sehen, was bei Eurer Mission herausspringt. Mannorocs Koven bedeutet, dass ihr Euch mit den Dämonenbeschwörern anlegen wollt. Eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, der ich mich gerne anschließen werde. Ihr solltet heute Nacht gut ausruhen. Wir brechen im Morgengrauen auf."

Damit stecke sie den Pfeil, an dem sie gerade arbeitete, in die Köcher, nahm ihn und ihren Bogen in die Hand und schlendere gemächlich an Abbefaria vorbei, so als würde sie ihn gar nicht bemerken. Der schwarze Wolf, der ihr auf den Fersen folgte, blaffte noch einmal kurz in Richtung des Druiden und war kurz darauf ebenso wie seine Herrin in der mit Macht heraufziehenden Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Abbefaria blieb allein zurück in der Nacht, deren kalter Wind ihm um die langen Ohren wehte und erneut den traurigen Chor anstimmte, der ihn schon den ganzen Flug über begleitet hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel: Dies hier war ein raues Land und daher war es wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn diese Eigenschaft mehr oder weniger stark auf seine Bewohner abfärbte, mochten sie nun Nachtelfen oder Angehörige irgendeiner anderen Rasse sein. In diesen und ähnliche Gedanken versunken, machte sich der Druide ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Gasthaus, wo ihn eine einfache, aber nachhaltige Mahlzeit und ein weiches Bett erwarteten. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen konnte er vor dem Fenster das lang gestreckte Geheul eines einsamen Wolfes hören, das ein oder zweimal erklang und dann erstarb, als es keine Antwort erhielt, denn das einzige Geräusch, das die Nijelspitze umwehte, war und blieb das Klagelied des Windes.

-

„Wo zum Henker sind wir hier?", murmelte Magenta, während die im Halbdunkel durch die Gegen tappte auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihr irgendeine Art der Orientierung ermöglichte. Der Teufelshund neben ihr machte ein jaulendes Geräusch und senkte sie Nase wieder in den grauen Sand. Seine Schwanzspitze zuckte nervös hin und her und sein Schnobern machte Magenta fast wahnsinnig. Er hörte sich an wie eine kaputte Maschine, die ein Gnom erfunden hatte, der an zu viel Schlaf litt.

„Das ist auf jeden Fall nicht Mannorocs Koven.", beantwortete Magenta ihre Frage zum Teil selbst. Die Stelle, an der sie aufgetaucht waren, hatte einen Beschwörungkreis enthalten und kein Dämonentor, so wie Strahad Farsan es angekündigt hatte. Noch dazu wuchsen in diesem Tal, in das es Magenta verschlagen hatte, merkwürdige, riesige Pilze. Was immer auch hier im Wasser war, es gefiel Magenta absolut nicht.

Magentas tastende Hände trafen mit einem Mal auf eine raue Holzwand. Sie musste zu einer Art Haus gehören, denn als Magenta weiter an der Wand entlang ging, ertastete sie etwas, das vielleicht ein Fenster mit einem hölzernen Verschlag war. Als sie es befühlte, konnte sie aus dem Inneren ein Geräusch hören. Es klang nach…Pferden?

„Was beim wirbelnden Nether…", wisperte Magenta und sah sich gleichzeitig nach Sloojhoom um. Der Teufelshund schnüffelte noch interessierter als vorher auf dem Boden herum und sein Schwanze wedelte hin und her wie da Pendel einer wild gewordenen Uhr.

„Aus! Böser Hund!", zischte Magenta. „Du bleibst hier, während ich mir das da drinnen angucke."

Sie tastete sich im Dunkeln an der Wand entlang, bis sie auf eine Tür traf. So leise wie möglich öffnete sie den Riegel und schlüpfte hinein.

Drinnen erwartete sie nicht das, was sie zunächst angenommen hatte. In dem Stall - denn darum handelte es sich ganz offensichtlich bei dem Gebäude – war es weder warm, noch lag Stroh auf dem Boden. Stattdessen lag ein leichter Brandgeruch in der Luft. Ein Geruch, der Magenta an etwas erinnerte.

Ein Schnauben ganz in ihrer Nähe ließ sie herumfahren. Dort im Dunkeln glühten zwei unheimliche Flammenpunkte auf und ein gequältes Geräusch drang an Magentas Ohr.

Die Hexenmeisterin hatte nun endgültig genug vom Herumraten in der Dunkelheit. Entgegen aller Vernunft begann sie, einen Feuerzauber zu wirken, um wenigstens ein bisschen Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen, doch was sie sah, ließ sie den Zauber schnell wieder löschen. Magenta schauderte und diesmal lag es an dem, was sie gesehen hatte.

In einer Box vor ihr stand ein Pferd oder zumindest das, was einmal ein Pferd gewesen war. Das Tier war an allen vier Beinen gefesselt worden und sein Kopf war in einem Gestell festgeschnallt, das verhinderte, dass das Tier sich bewegte. Jetzt, da sie wusste, worum es sich handelte, konnte sie auch die dunklen Zauber spüren, die hier am Werke waren. Das, was damals ein riesiger Sturm mit den freien Herden in Desolace gemacht hatte, wurde hier gerade einem getreuen Reitpferd angetan. Dämonische Magie ersetzte nach und nach die Lebenskraft in seinen Adern und durch einen unglaublich schmerzhaften Prozess wurde aus dem normalen Pferd ein Teufelsross. Doch das, was bei ihrem Ross vor langer Zeit binnen Sekunden geschehen war, fand hier in einem langwierigen Prozess statt. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Pferd schon mehrere Tage, wenn nicht Wochen in diesem Gestell verbracht, denn Magenta hatte das getrocknete Blut an seinen Fesseln gesehen, wo die eisernen Ketten in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Der Bedarf an Teufelsrössern war offensichtlich hoch und wer auch immer hier seine Basis errichtet hatte, war dabei, den Nachschub zu sichern.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie in das Dunkel in der Gewissheit, dass das Pferd sie nicht verstand. Inzwischen musste es vor Angst und Schmerz schon wahnsinnig geworden sein. Sie überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie es töten sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Der dabei entstehende Lärm würde vermutlich den „Züchter" auf sie aufmerksam machen. Außerdem brachte sie es einfach nicht über´s Herz, auch wenn sie dem Tier damit im Grunde genommen einen Gefallen getan hätte.

So leise wie möglich schlich Magenta sich wieder zum Ausgang, wo sie ein völlig überdrehter Sloojhoom erwartete. Seine Tentakel schnüffelten neugierig in Richtung des Pferdes, doch Magenta drängte ihn entschieden zurück. Als er nicht gehorchte, rupfte sie einmal kräftig an einem der Tentakel, was ihn mit einem Aufjaulen wieder zurück zur Räson brachte. Magenta herrschte ihn noch einmal an still zu sein und schlich dann leise weiter dem Ausgang des Tals entgegen. Irgendwo konnte sie die Anwesenheit von anderen Dämonen spüren und sicherlich waren auch die Herren dieser Kreaturen nicht weit, aber Magenta hatte keine Zeit sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Sie musste Mannorocs Koven ausfindig machen, die Dinge für Menara Voidrender finden und dann schleunigst wieder von hier verschwinden.

Am Ausgang des Tals angelangt, beschwor Magenta ihr eigenes Teufelsross. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sich auf den Rücken der Stute mit den brennenden Hufen schwang, doch sie wusste auch, dass die Seele dieses Tieres bereits unweigerlich verloren war. Es wäre ein Jammer gewesen, wenn all ihr Leid und ihre Schmerzen umsonst gewesen wären. So trieb Magenta die Stute einigermaßen beruhigt zu einer schnelleren Gangart an und jagte bald eine Spur aus feurigen Hufabdrücken hinter sich lassend durch das nächtliche Desolace.

-

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Abbefaria ausgeruht und erstaunlich erfrischt. Er sank einen Moment lang dösend in die Kissen zurück, bis ihn ein vehementes Klopfen an der Zimmertür erneut aus dem Schlaf riss.

„Abbefaria? Seid Ihr da drin? Dann müsst Ihr _sofort _kommen!" Demunys Stimme klang schrill und leicht alarmiert, so dass sich der Druide, so schnell es ihm möglich war, erhob, ausgiebig gähnte und dann die Zimmertür öffnete, bevor sie von der aufgebrachten Priesterin eingeschlagen wurde.

„Abbef…oh." Demuny trat erschrocken zwei Schritte rückwärts, als sich vor ihr anstatt der verzierten Holztür auf einmal die breite Brust des Nachtelfen befand, gegen die sie fast getrommelt hätte. Zwei rosa Flecken erschienen auf ihrer Wange und standen ihr außerordentlich gut, wie Abbefaria feststellte.

„Ja?", fragte er und war erstaunt über den schnurrenden Klang, den er in dieses einzige Wort legen konnte. Ceredrian selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können.

Demuny brauchte nur zwei Sekunden, bis sie ihre Sprache wieder fand. Anklagend deutete sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Tür des Gasthauses. „_Dort draußen_ steht eine _Nachtelfe_ und _behauptet_, _Ihr_ hättet einen _Vertrag_ mit Ihr geschlossen. Und dass sie uns _führen_ würde. _Wisst_ Ihr etwas darüber?"

„Ich äh…_ja_?", stotterte der Druide durch den inquisitiven Tonfall der Priesterin aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. „Ich hatte nicht... Also ich wollte eigentlich…bevor Ihr…und dann…" Er verstummte, als er merkte, dass er sich wie ein plappernder Papagei anhörte.

„Aha.", machte Demuny lediglich und strahlte im nächsten Moment schon wieder, als wäre nichts passiert. „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich sage Abumoaham, dass er aufhören kann, mit ihr herumzustreiten. Aber das nächste Mal warnt Ihr uns lieber vor, wenn Ihr solche Alleingänge plant."

Abbefaria wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da war die Priesterin schon wieder wie ein weißer Wirbelwind um die nächste Ecke gebogen und er konnte sie draußen nach dem Magier rufen hören. Die Nachtelfe, die das Gasthaus führte, verbarg ihr Lächeln hinter der höflich vorgehaltenen Hand, doch Abbefaria konnte ihr Glucksen hören, als sie mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinauf zu den oberen Zimmern verschwand. Eine Menschenfrau mit halblangen, rabenschwarzen Haaren, die hinter dem Tresen der Gaststube stand, war da weniger zurückhaltend. Sie grinste Abbefaria unverhohlen an, als er ebenfalls nach draußen stürmen wollte. Abgelenkt sah er sich noch einmal nach ihr um und stieß auf der Türschwelle fast mit einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt zusammen. Er prallte zurück und wäre um ein Haar gefallen, als ihn der spöttische Blick traf, der ihn am Abend schon einmal durchbohrt hatte. Die Jägerin stand im Eingang der Gaststube und zog erneut eine ihrer Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wir haben keine Zeit hier herumzualbern.", knurrte sie. „Eure menschlichen Begleiter haben schon fast die gesamte Nijel-Spitze zusammen gebrüllt, da solltet Ihr wirklich ein wenig für Ausgleich sorgen. Hast du die Vorräte, Christi?"

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten trat die Nachtelfe an ihm vorbei und ließ sich von der schwarzhaarigen Frau einige Beutel reichen. Sie begutachtete und zählte den Inhalt und nickte dann zufrieden. „Alles da. Setzt es den Menschen auf die Rechnung."

„Die Pfeile auch?"

„Die erst Recht." Die Jägerin grinste und entblößte dabei ihre Eckzähne. „Die meisten davon werde ich vermutlich sowieso brauchen, um ihre verweichlichten Hintern zu retten. Nichts für ungut, aber Menschen neigen dazu, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aus denen sie ohne Hilfe nicht wieder herauskommen."

„Ja ja.", stichelte die Frau hinter der Bar. „Wir wissen schon, dass du von uns nicht allzu viel hältst, Rakscha. Trotzdem solltest du dich glücklich schätzen, hier mal wieder rauszukommen. Auch du kannst dort draußen nicht herumlaufen und alle Bösen in Desolace allein verprügeln."

„Nicht können und nicht wollen sind immer noch zwei Paar Schuhe.", gab die Jägerin, die nun endlich einen Namen hatte, trocken zurück und wandte sich wieder Abbefaria zu.

„Ihr steht ja immer noch hier herum. Na los, macht dass Ihr nach draußen kommt. Die Pferde stehen schon bereit."

Sie schulterte die Vorräte und schob den sprachlosen Abbefaria hinaus. Dort trafen sie auf Demuny und Abumoaham, die beide ebenso ausgeruht und frisch erschienen, wie Abbefaria sich fühlte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein mächtiger Geist den seinen streifte, dann war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden. Doch dieser kurze Augenblick hatte ausgereicht, um Abbefaria daran zu erinnern, was er am Abend bereits wahrgenommen hatte. Irgendwo au dieser Bergspitze befand sich ein Hüter des Hains.

Als er Rakscha danach fragte, nickte die Nachtelfe.

„Bewahrer Marandis. Sein Domizil befindet sich gleich neben dem Greifenpunkt. Wollt Ihr ihm noch Eure Aufwartung machen? Immerhin ist er derjenige, der dafür sorgt, dass all das hier", sie wies auf das frische, junge Grün um sie herum, "gedeiht und wächst."

Abbefaria entschuldigte sich mit dem Versprechen, nicht allzu lange zu brauchen, und ließ die Jägerin mit seinen beiden menschlichen Begleitern allein. Im Weggehen hörte er noch, dass sie den Menschen alle möglichen Anweisungen und Ratschläge gab und ihnen einschärfte, sich von allem, was sie nicht kannten, fernzuhalten.

„In Desolace kann selbst ein harmloser Stein sich mit einem Mal als etwas erweisen, das Euch nach dem Leben trachtet.", waren die letzten Worte, die er vernahm, bevor er außer Hörweite war.

Je näherer der Druide dem Gipfel des Berges kam, desto spürbarer wurde die Präsenz des Bewahrers. Der klagende Wind flachte ab und fast war es, als verwandle er sich in einen lauen Frühlingshauch, in den der Gesang von Vögeln und der Geruch von frischen Gras und feuchter Erde gemischt waren. Der Nachtelf betrat das tempelartige Gebäude, in dem er die Präsenz des Hüters spürte, ohne von den Wachen an dessen Eingang aufgehalten zu werden. Im Inneren des Gebäudes, das wie alle anderen hier auf der Nijel-Spitze nachtelfischer Bauart war, herrschte ein dunstiges Zwielicht. Nebelschwaden waberten über den Boden, der sich seltsam weich unter den Füßen des Druiden anfühlte. Er bückte sich und seine Finger ertasteten den samtigen Flaum eines Moosteppichs. Die Säulen des Gebäudes waren lebendige Bäume, deren Blätter sanft im warmen Wind vor sich hin raschelten. Ein Schmetterling taumelte farbenfroh vorbei und hinter einem Busch, der dort stand, wo in einem normalen Haus vielleicht ein Schrank oder ein anderen Möbelstück gestanden hätte, zuckte für einen kurzen Moment die neugierige Nase eines Kaninchens hervor, bevor es sich ob des uneingeladenen Besuchers wieder in die dichte Deckung zurückzog. Abbefaria erschien es fast, als befände er sich nicht mitten in einem toten, öden Land, sondern stattdessen auf der Lichtung eines Frühlingswaldes, dessen Boden jetzt unter den schweren Hufschlägen seines Gebieters erzitterte. Der Druide schlug die Augen nieder, als sich der gewaltige Schatten des Bewahrers auf ihn legte.

„Fandu-dath-belore?", erklang die tiefe Stimme des Hüters und mit ihr schien das gesamte Haus zu vibrieren.

„Nur ein unbedeutender Schüler, Shan'do Marandis.", beeilte sich Abbefaria die Frage nach seiner Person zu beantworten. „Verzeiht mein unangekündigtes Eindringen in Euer Reich. Enu thora'serador."

„Ich tue mein Bestes, um ihn zu schützen und am Leben zu erhalten in dieser Einöde, die nichts als Schmerz und Kummer gebiert.", antwortete der Hüter und neigte das Haupt mit dem mächtigen Geweih. „Setz dich zu mir, mein Sohn, und erzähle mir, warum du und deine Freunde hier hergekommen seid."

Abbefaria ließ sich auf einem flachen Baumstamm nieder, der, wie es schien, erst in diesem Moment aus dem Boden gesprossen war, und berichtete mit knappen Worten, auf welche Mission die Magierin Tabetha ihn und die beiden Menschen geschickt hatte. Als er geendet hatte, schwieg sein Gegenüber nachdenklich. Das Spiel von Licht und Schatten über der Lichtung schien sich für einen Moment zu verdunkeln und die Vögel, die in den Zweigen der Bäume gesungen hatten, verstummten nach und nach. Erst, als der Hüter den Kopf wieder hob, erklang ihr Gezwitscher erneut, als hätte es nie geendet.

„Ich sehe nicht klar, was diese Menschenfrau plant.", sagte der Bewahrer langsam und begann auf seinen vier Hufen nachdenklich auf und ab zu wandern. „Doch was immer sie vorhat, sie tut Recht daran jemanden gegen die Anhänger der Brennenden Klinge ins Feld zu schicken. Viel zu lange schon dulden wir diese Brut und ihre abscheulichen Diener hier bei uns in Desolace. Und doch sind sie nicht die Einzigen, die in diesen Weiten ihr Unheil treiben. Nur sie auszumerzen würde lediglich dazu führen, dass das Übel, das noch unter der Oberfläche lauert, herausbrechen und sich über das ganze Land ergießen kann. Es bedarf jemandem, der stark genug ist sich auch dem entgegen zu stellen, was dieses Land von innen bedroht."

Abbefaria wurde hellhörig. „Von innen, Shan'do?"

„Tief unter Desolace verbirgt sich noch Leben in den Höhlen und Tempeln, die die Zentauren einst dem Element Erde geweiht haben. Doch wie die Zentauren ist es wild und verdorben. Wer immer diese Hallen betritt, läuft Gefahr, sich in ihnen zu verirren und der Verderbtheit anheim zu fallen. Cenarius' ältester Sohn selbst liegt dort unten begraben und mit ihm alle Hoffnung auf Frieden zwischen meiner Art und den Dryaden auf der einen und den Zentauren auf der anderen Seite."

Abbefaria glaubte sich an Geschichten zu erinnern, alte Legenden, die vom Anbeginn der Zeit stammten. Geschichten von Liebe, Verrat und Mord. Ein Name tauchte in seinem Gedächtnis auf. „Cenarius' Sohn? Ihr sprecht von _Zaetar_?"

Hüter Marandis hob den Kopf und sah Abbefaria tief in die Augen. Der Druide fühlte, wie etwas erneut seinen Geist berührte so forschend und flehend, dass er fast zurückgeschreckt wäre. Doch er ertrug es und der Behüter beendete seine Prüfung.

„Vielleicht…vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich Hoffnung.", murmelte er. „Vielleicht wirst du derjenige sein, der Licht in dieses Dunkel bringt. Nun denn. Höre, was sich zugetragen hat."

Der Hüter senkte den Kopf, das Licht um sie herum wurde schwächer und dann begann er mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Teile der Geschichte werden schon seit Urzeiten von den Nachtelfen erzählt. Einiges ist im Strudel der Jahrtausende verloren gegangen, anderes klarer geworden. Unbestritten ist jedoch, das Zaetar, der älteste Sohn unseres geliebten Cenarius, sich von seiner Pflicht als Hüter des Waldes abwandte und Prinzessin Theredas, der Tochter von Therazane, der Mutter der Steine, in blinder Ergebenheit folgte. Ob es aus Liebe geschah oder ob sie ihn verführte, ist inzwischen vergessen, doch aus ihrer Verbindung gingen Kinder hervor. Diejenigen, die wir heutzutage als Zentauren kennen."

„Shan'do Marandis?", wagte Abbefaria einzuwerfen. „Es heißt doch, die Zentauren seien die Kinder eines _Ur_zentauren seien. Eines weiteren Sohn von Cenarius', der sich gegen seinen Vater auflehnte und dafür von ihm bestraft wurde. Dieser erste Zentaur floh vor seinem Vater und schwor ihm und allen Kreaturen dieser Welt ewige Rache. Er und Zaetar können doch unmöglich ein und dieselbe Person sein."

„Niemand weiß heute mehr, was wirklich geschah, junger Druide. Ob es diesen _ersten _Zentauren wirklich gab und woher auch immer der Hass der Zentauren stammt. Eines ihrer ersten Opfer war in jedem Fall Zaetar selbst. Ihre Mutter, Theredas, war nach dem Tod ihres Geliebten außer sich vor Wut und vertrieb die Zentauren für ihre Gräueltat aus ihren Hallen. Gleichzeitig fürchtete sie aber den Zorn von Cenarius, von dem sie annahm, dass er kommen würde, um den Tod seines Sohnes zu rächen. Sie nahm daraufhin Zaetars toten Körper tief mit hinunter unter die Erde und wacht seit dem eifersüchtig über ihn. Ich kam einst hierher, um an Celebras' Seite in die verdorbenen Hallen von Maurodon vorzudringen und Zaetars Überreste zu bergen. Doch zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich durch eigene Schuld verletzt wurde, und Celebras, ein Sohn von Remulos und Neffe von Zaetar, allein mit unseren Dryadenschwestern den Kampf antreten musste."

Das Dämmerlicht im Haus des Hüters wurde noch schwächer, als er weiter sprach.

„Celebras ist nie zurückgekehrt. Nun ist es an mir, seine Aufgabe zu vollenden, doch ich fürchte mich, junger Druide. Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was dort unten lauert und ich glaube nicht, dass ich stark genug bin, um der Verderbnis zu widerstehen, denn über die Jahre und Jahrhunderte hat nicht nur der Wahnsinn von Theredas und der Hass der Zentauren die Erde vergiftet. Nach dem Eindringen der Brennenden Legion hat auch dämonische Verderbnis dort ihren Einzug gehalten und die Kräfte, die aus dieser unheilvollen Mischung hervorgehen, mag selbst ich nicht mehr einzuschätzen. Doch vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung. Vielleicht seid Ihr stark genug, um Mauraudon zu betreten und die Überreste von Cenarius' ältestem Sohn endlich in unsere geweihten Hallen zurückzubringen."

Abbefaria schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, Shan'do.", murmelte er. „Ich…meine Kräfte. Wie kann _ich _Erfolg haben, wo _Ihr_ gescheitert seid."

Der Hüter hob den Kopf und mit dieser Geste wurde auch das Licht wieder heller und die Vögel begannen, wenngleich auch zaghaft, wieder zu singen.

„Du siehst, wie sehr ich mit diesem Land verwurzelt bin. In meinem Bestreben, mein Fehlen wieder gut zu machen, erschuf ich diese Oase und unterstützte von hier aus den Kampf gegen den Tod dieses Landstrichs. Würde ich gehen, würde all das hier sterben. Gleichzeitig jedoch würde mein Eindringen in Mauraudon nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Man würde mich attackieren an der Stelle, an der ich am verwundbarsten bin. Ich würde die Verderbnis durch meine Verbundenheit zu meiner Umgebung in mich aufsaugen und ihr ebenso anheim fallen wie Celebras. Du jedoch, junger Druide, kannst dich der Verbindung zur Natur verschließen."

Als Abbefaria protestieren wollte, hob der Hüter seine Hand, die wie eine knorrige Baumwurzel geformt war. „Ihr Druiden strebt stets die vollkommene Verbindung zur Natur an, das weiß ich wohl. Doch Euch sind Grenzen gesetzt, die Ihr bei allem Streben beachten solltet. Würdet Ihr tatsächlich eins mit Mutter Natur werden, würdet Ihr euch selbst verlieren und zu etwas anderem werden. Das höchste Ziel eines Druiden sollte daher der Weg sein und nicht das Ziel."

Abbefaria senkte wie ein gescholtener Schüler den Kopf. „Ich verstehe, Meister."

„Und doch wird genau dieser Fehler es sein, der dir erlauben wird, Maraudon zu betreten. Die Prüfungen werden hart sein, doch du kannst es schaffen. Du kannst einen Weg finden, um Zaetars Überreste zu bergen."

„Aber meine andere Mission.", warf Abbefaria ein. „Ich kann meine Freunde nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

Behüter Marandis musterte Abbefaria einen Augenblick lang verblüfft, bevor er schallend anfing zu lachen. Die Vögel rings herum in den Bäumen fielen in ein trillerndes Jubilieren ein und bald hörte es sich so an, als würde die gesamte Lichtung über den jungen Druiden lachen. Schließlich beruhigte der Hüter sich wieder und funkelte Abbefaria amüsiert an.

„Dein Selbstverstrauen, das sicherlich auch auf meine eindringliche Rede zurückzuführen ist, in allen Ehren, mein junger Freund, doch du solltest die verderbten Hallen von Maraudon nicht _allein_ betreten. Nimm deine Freunde mit. Überzeuge sie, dir zu helfen."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?" Abbefaria, dessen Wangen sich von dem allgemeinen Gelächter dunkel gefärbt hatten, hatte das Gefühl, die Bürde, die ihm der Hüter auflastete, würde mit jedem Wort seines Gegenübers schwerer wiegen.

„Das wird der erste Teil deiner Aufgabe sein.", erklärte Hüter Marandis und drehte Abbefaria die Hinterhand zu. „Finde einen Weg, sie nach Maraudon zu bringen. Alles andere wird sich dann von selbst ergeben."

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Audienz bei Behüter Marendis beendet war. Mit hängenden Schultern drehte Abbefaria sich um und ging mit schwerem Herzen in Richtung des Ausgangs. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das seinen Wegkameraden beibringen sollte. Grübelnd und tief in Gedanken versunken macht er sich an den Abstieg.

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht.", mischte sich plötzlich eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme in seine Gedanken. Als er aufsah, erkannte Abbefaria, dass er schon wieder beim Gasthaus angelangt war. Davor warteten drei Pferde, eines von ihnen mit Gepäck beladen, die anderen beiden mit Reitsätteln versehen. Daneben stand Rakscha, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und unübersehbar verärgert über sein langes Fortbleiben.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Weg machen.", erklärte sie und drückte dem verdutzten Druiden die Zügel in die Hand. „Haltet das, während ich Euer Reittier hole."

Die Jägerin ging und kam kurz darauf mit einem schwarz-weiß gestreiften Frostsäbler zurück. Das Tier musterte Abbefaria ebenso abschätzend, wie die Nachtelfe es getan hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr schien es sich kein Urteil zu bilden.

„Das ist Mai.", erklärte Rakscha. „Sie wird Euch sicherlich keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten."

Abbefaria zögerte kurz, dann legte er die Zügel der Pferde auf den Boden, trat vor die gestreifte Katze und ging in die Hocke. Er streckte die Hand aus und wartete. Als nichts geschah erlaubte er sich, ein wenig Magie einzusetzen, um dem Tier sein Wohlwollen zu übermitteln und es gleichzeitig näher zu locken.

Die große Katze blinzelte ihn ein wenig träge an, dann trat sie auf weichen Pfoten einen Schritt vor und ihr warmer Atem streifte Abbefarias Handgelenk. Als nächstes fühlte er die raue Zunge, die über seinen Handrücken rieb.

Bemüht sein Lächeln nicht zu breit werden zu lassen, richtete der Druide sich wieder auf und sah der Jägerin direkt ins Gesicht. „Ja, ich denke auch, dass wir gut miteinander…was ist DAS?"

Über dem Dachrand des Gasthauses war mit einem Mal ein Kopf erschienen, der ihn aus schmalen, längsgeschlitzten Augen ansah. Eine stetig in seine Richtung züngelnde, gespaltene Zunge sowie der schmale, reptilienartige Kopf machten klar, dass es sich um eine Schlange handelte. Eine sehr große, azurblaue Schlange.

„Aozumi!" Rakschas Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenknall. „Ich sagte, du sollst dort oben bleiben, bis ich zurück bin. Für diese Mission bist du noch zu klein."

Die Schlange, die offensichtlich anderer Meinung war, zischte leicht ungehalten und sperrte ihren Rachen auf, so dass Abbefaria einen guten Blick auf ihre nadelspitzen Fangzähne werfen konnte. Auf ihrem Kopf erschien ein mächtiger Federkamm, den sie drohend aufstellte, während sie weiter auf dem Dach nach vorne kroch.

Jetzt endlich konnte Abbefaria auch erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Tier um eine Windschlange handelte. Ein ganzes Stück unterhalb ihres Kopfes wuchs ein Paar ausladender Schwingen hervor, deren Federn in derselben blauen Farbe wie ihr Schuppenkleid glänzte.

„Ich habe gesagt `Nein'.", wiederholte Rakscha, doch Abbefaria hörte bereits an ihrem Ton, wie diese Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Jägerin und der Windschlange enden würde. Und wirklich seufzte die Nachtelfe, nachdem sie die Schlange einen langen Augenblick lang angestarrte hatte, tief und sagte dann: „Also schön, du kannst mitkommen. Aber sieh zu, dass du Sam und mir nicht im Weg bist."

Die Schlange zischte etwas, das man sowohl als Zustimmung wie auch als höhnisches Kichern interpretieren konnte, und schwang sich dann mit Hilfe einiger kräftiger Flügelschläge in die Luft. Fasziniert beobachtete Abbefaria, wie der schlanke, blaue Körper mühelos durch die Luft glitt und schließlich begann über einer Stelle Kreise zu ziehen. Als Abbefaria etwas sagen wollte, schnitt ihm die Jägerin mit einer knappen Geste das Wort ab. „Kommt jetzt! Eure Freunde warten bereits am Fuße des Hügels."

Abbefaria und die Katze folgten der Nachtelfe, die die Zügel der Pferde vom Boden klaubte und die Tiere den Berg hinab führte, wo sie auf Abumoaham und Demuny trafen. Die zwei Menschen befanden sich in Gesellschaft des schwarzen Wolfes, der Abbefaria am vorigen Tag so unfreundlich begrüßt hatte. Sobald er die Jägerin sah, verließ er seinen Posten und trottete an ihre Seite, wo er ihr fortan wie ein vierbeiniger Schatten folgte.

„Ah, da Ihr sein ja.", begrüßte Abumoaham Abbefaria eifrig. „Wir können abreisen jetzt? Oder Ihr noch brauchen Erholung. Ihr still gewesen gestern lange Zeit."

„Ich war…müde.", antwortete Abbefaria ausweichend und musste dabei unweigerlich an die Aufgabe denken, die Behüter Marandis ihm aufgetragen hatte.

„Oh ich auch war müde.", lachte der Magier. „Aber es erstaunlich. Wir verbracht nur eine Nacht hier und ich mich fühlen wieder wie neugeboren. Obwohl Land nicht sehr ansprechend sein um geboren zu werden. Zu wenig grün."

„Etwas, dass wir unter anderem denen zu verdanken haben, die sich an Mannorocs Koven herumtreiben.", knurrte Rakscha. „Wir sollten nun endlich aufbrechen."

Die Jägerin übergab die Zügel der beiden gesattelten Pferde an Abumoaham und Demuny und behielt den des Packpferdes selbst in der Hand. Als Demuny das bemerkte, runzelte die Priesterin die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte sie nachdenklich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie überlegte. „Aber kann es sein, dass wir ein Reittier zu wenig dabei haben?"

Abbefaria, der bereits auf dem Rücken des gestreiften Frostäblers saß, erkannte dass sie Recht hatte. Doch bevor er sich weiter darüber wundern konnte, schüttelte Rakscha den Kopf.

„Ich werde laufen.", erklärte sie. „Wir werden dadurch vielleicht etwas langsamer sein, aber den Tieren wird das Tempo so weniger zu schaffen machen. Außerdem ist es leichter, die Spuren zu lesen, wenn man nicht auf einem hohen Ross sitzt."

Keiner außer Abbefaria schien die Spitze der Jägerin bemerkt zu haben, denn Abumoaham und Demuny nickten nur verständig und folgten dann der Jägerin, die zusammen mit dem Packpferd bereits in einen leichten Trab verfallen war.

Der Druide zögerte noch einen Augenblick und sah noch einmal zur Spitze des Berges zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass unsichtbare Augen auf ihm ruhten, doch erfühlte sich dadurch weder beruhigt, noch bestätigt. Demonstrativ wandte er sich von dem Haus des Bewahrers ab und trieb die große Katze mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck hinter dem Rest der Gruppe her, die bereits den Pfad erreicht hatten, der sich von den Niejelspitze hinab in die öden Weiten von Desolace führen würde.

-

In Mannorocs Coven hockten zwei Gestalten auf einem kleinen Hügel, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achteten, dass niemand sie entdeckte. Angesichts dessen, was sich unterhalb ihres Standortes befand, war dies jedoch auch ziemlich ratsam.

„Das dort?" Magentas Augenbrauen wanderten einige Zentimeter nach oben. „Das da ist also eine Höllenbestie?"

Pizkol, der neben seiner Herrin in die Tiefe starrte, nickte eifrig, bis er mitbekam, dass sie immer noch nach unten starrte. „Äh ja. _Das dort_ ist eine Höllenbestie."

„Das ist ein verdammter, brennender Berg.", jammerte Magenta. „Wie bitte soll ich einen Berg besiegen? Das ist absolut lachhaft."

„Oh na ja, ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass du eine etwas eigene Art von Humor hast." Als der vernichtende Blick der Hexenmeisterin ihn traf, hob Pizkol grinsend die dünnen Achseln. „Was denn?"

„Oh du dreimal verwünschter Mistkäfer…", fluchte Magenta, als würde das irgendwie helfen. Eigentlich hatte sie Pizkol in der Hoffnung beschworen, dass der Wichtel ihr nützlich sein würde, nachdem Sloojhoom allen in dieser verwünschten Gegend nachgelaufen war, das irgendeine Spur von Magie enthielt. Und das war eine Menge. Eines davon war ein anderer Teufelsjäger gewesen, dessen Essenz jetzt gebannt in den roten Edelstein in Magentas Rucksack auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

Die Hexenmeisterin ließ ihren Blick über die karge Landschaft streifen und konnte sich einer gewissen, morbiden Faszination nicht entziehen. Alles hier war von einem gewaltigen Feuersturm hinweggefegt worden, der nichts als Asche zurückgelassen hatte. Doch dem toten Land war es nicht vergönnt gewesen, in Frieden zu ruhen. Teuflische Magien, heraufbeschworen aus den Tiefen des wirbelnden Nethers, waren unkontrolliert in den Boden geflossen und hatten das Land bis aufs Innerste verderbt. Magie ließ die Luft zäh wirken, so als flimmere sie vor Hitze, und unzählige Dämonen, mit und ohne Herren, durchstreiften die verlassenen Ruinen, die einst in strahlendem Weiß geleuchtet haben mussten. Jetzt wirkten die verfallenen Gebäude krank und vergilbt im Widerschein des fauligen Wassers, das sich träge zwischen den Gebäuden und Hügeln hindurchquälte und die Luft mit intensivem Schwefelgeruch tränkte. Schwankend zwischen Bewunderung und Abscheu, wandte sich Magenta wieder ihrem vordringlichen Problem zu: dem Sieg über eine Höllenbestie.

Wieder kam Bewegung in das Etwas, das auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich wie ein Haufen brennender Steine wirkte. Erst, als es fing herumzuwandern, ließ sich in dem Haufen brennenden Gerölls vage eine Gestalt mit Armen und Beinen, einen sehr kleinen Kopf und einem in giftgelbe Flammen gehüllten Leib erkennen. Irgendwo dort drinnen gab es einen so genannten Höllenstein, die Kraftquelle dieses Dings, das mehr Konstrukt als Dämon war. Wenn die Kraft dieses Steins aufgebraucht war, fiel die Bestie gewöhnlich in sich zusammen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher jede Menge Chaos und Zerstörung verbreitet zu haben.

„Wie kämpft man mit einem verdammten, brennenden Berg.", murmelte Magenta vor sich hin.

„Auf meine Hilfe kannst du nicht zählen.", grinst Pizkol und hob augenscheinlich ohne Bedauern erneut die Schultern. „Die sind gegen Feuerzauber immun. Was soll ich machen?"

„Garstige, kleine Kröte.", schimpfte Magenta und entließ den Wichtel mit einem Fingerschnippen.

_Das nützt dir auch nichts_, quäkte der Wichtel in Magentas Kopf.

Die Hexenmeisterin legte dem nervtötenden Gesellen eine mentale Maulsperre an und musste trotzdem zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie die Höllenbestie besiegen konnte.

In diesem Moment tauchte einer der wenigen, humanoiden Bewohner dieses Landstrichs auf. Ein in eine dunkle Kutte gehüllter Ork, an dessen Seite eine lasziv ihre Hüften schwenkende Sukkubus stolzierte, wanderte, vermutlich in düstere Pläne vertieft, an dem stinkenden Fluss entlang, an dessen Ufer auch die Höllenbestie auf und ab wankte. Als der Dämonenbeschwörer in ihre Reichweite kam, wedelte der Ork ungeduldig mit der Hand, woraufhin die riesige, brennende Gestalt, zwei Schritte zur Seite trat und den Hexenmeister durchließ. Danach bezog sie wieder ihre Stellung und wartete weiter auf was auch immer eine Höllenbestie so wartete.

Magenta, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Besonders schlau ist so ein Ding ja nicht.", überlegte sie laut. „Wenn ich jetzt…" Sie blickte an sich herab. „Aber nicht so. Da muss eine Verkleidung her."

Eilig durchwühlte Magenta ihr Gepäck und förderte jede Menge sinnlose Dinge zutage, jedoch nichts das als Verkleidung für einen bösen Kultisten getaugt hätte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das braungelbe, stinkende Wasser. „Och nee…"

Wenige Minuten später troff Magenta vor Feuchtigkeit und ihre Kleidung war von oben bis unten mit einem ölig-klebrigen, gelbbraunen Film überzogen, der ihre einstmals rot-weiße Robe in ein sehr schlechtes Abbild einer Kultistenrobe verwandelte. Aber vermutlich würde sie damit ja keinen großen Geist täuschen müssen. In ihrer Hand lang die lange, schwarze Lederpeitsche. Sie schwang die Schnur und kurz darauf sickerte Fierneths Stimme wie giftiger Honig in Magentas Ohr.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Meisterin?", kokettierte die Sukkubus und entwand Magentas ebenfalls schmierigen Händen die Peitsche. „Ihr seht aus, als hätte ich eine Menge Spaß verpasst."

„Ach halt den Mund und hör zu.", knurrte Magenta und erklärte der Dämonin, was sie vorhatte.

„Und Ihr denkt wirklich, dass dieser Plan zum Erfolg führen wird?", sagte die Sukkubus und kräuselte amüsiert die Lippen. „Aber wie Ihr meint. _Ihr_ seid die Herrin."

Magenta verdrehte die Augen und wünschte sich, dass sich das Gesäusel der Sukkubus auch nur ansatzweise so anhören würde, als wenn sie wirklich meinen würde, was sie sagte.

„Nörgel nicht rum, wenn du keinen besseren Vorschlag hast und tu deine Arbeit.", herrschte Magenta die Dämonin an und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür, dass ihrer Stimme ihr Ärger anzuhören war. Und dass Fierneth das wusste. Und dass sie wusste, dass Magenta es wusste.

„Wie ihr befehlt, Meisterin.", hauchte die Sukkubus und folgte Magenta ebenso dicht auf dem Fuße, das die Hexenmeisterin ihren fauligsüßen Atmen in ihrem Nacken spürte.

„Oh meine Gebieterin, mächtige _Beschwörerin der Brennenden Klinge_. Oh du alles vernichtende, dämonenunterwerfende _Beschwörerin der Brennenden Klinge_. Oh du…"

Magenta fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „Das reicht!", fauchte sie wütend. „Lauf einfach hinter mir her und sag gar nichts. Verstanden?"

Die Sukkubus nickte grinsend und beschränkte sich jedoch tatsächlich darauf, gehorsam hinter Magenta herzulaufen, wobei die Hexenmeisterin förmlich _hören_ konnte, wie sich die Dämonin auch ohne etwas zu sagen über sie lustig machte. Aber das war egal, solange ihr Manöver nur lange genug funktionierte, um nahe an die Höllenbestie heranzukommen.

Den Kopf leicht gesenkt, so als wäre auch sie in besonders böse Gedanken versunken, lief Magenta nahe am Ufer des stinkenden Flusses entlang. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Höllenbestien etwas riechen konnten oder ob sie besonders gut sahen, aber sie wollte, dass ihre Tarnung erst möglich spät aufflog. Als die Höllenbestie am Ufer in Sichtweite kam, musste Magenta sehr an sich halten, um ihre Schritte nicht zu beschleunigen. Immer näher und näher kamen sie an die brennen Felsenbestie heran, die sie bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt haben schien.

Ein Geräusch, als schleife Stein auf Stein, ließ Magenta unwillkürlich etwas langsamer laufen. Offensichtlich war jetzt der Augenblick gekommen, da das Ungetüm ihr Näherkommen wahrgenommen hatte. Ein wenig zittrig hob Magenta den Arm und murmelte etwas Unwirsches, wobei sie sich Mühe gab, wie ein Ork zu klingen. Ein Fauchen von der Höllenbestie wurde begleitet von einem glühenden Windhauch.

_Ist mein Täuschungsversuch etwa misslungen?_

Innerlich bereitete Magenta sich auf einen Kampf vor, als erneut das Geräusch schleifender Steine erklang und sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie die Höllenbestie beiseite trat, um die vermeintliche Meisterin vorbeizulassen. Mit angehaltenem Atem ging Magenta weiter, bis sie auf Höhe der Höllenbestie war, dann schnellte sie plötzlich nach vorn und direkt auf das steinerne Ungetüm zu.

„Fierneth, jetzt!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften und ihr Schrei mischte sich in das zornige Gebrüll der Höllenbestie, die in diesem Moment begriff, dass sie getäuscht worden war.

Voller Wut wollte sie sich auf die falsche Hexenmeisterin stürzen, als eine dünne, schwarze Lederschnur sich um eines ihrer Beine wickelte und den untersten Stein fesselte.

„Komm und spiel mit mir!", schnurrte die Sukkubus und zog an der Peitsche.

Der Höllenbestie wurde buchstäblich der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, doch noch im Fallen war sie beseelt davon, sich auf den Eindringling zu stürzen. Magenta sah die Lawine aus brennendem Stein und giftgelbem Feuer auf sich zukommen, streckte die rechte Hand nach vorne und griff mitten hinein in den brennenden Brustkorb der Bestie.

Nie geahnte Schmerzen rasten durch ihre Nerven, als das dämonische Feuer über ihre Haut leckte, doch sie griff weiter hinein, bekam etwas kleines, hartes zu fassen, zog daran und ließ sich gleichzeitig rückwärts fallen.

Erneut schrie die Höllenbestie, diesmal jedoch vor Qual, und starb. Das Feuer um ihren steinernen Körper erlosch, dann purzelte Magenta in einem Haufen kochend heißer Steine zu Boden. In ihrer verbrannten Hand hielt sie einen kleinen, grüngelben Stein, in dessen Inneren ein dämonisches Feuer glühte. Kleine Schwelbrände hatten ihre ohnehin schon ruinierte Robe erfasst und die glühenden Felsbrocken ihr Gesicht und ihre ungeschützten Arme verbrannt. Das alles war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Triumph, den Magenta spürte, als sie den Höllenstein in ihrer Faust betrachtete.

„Ich hab´s geschafft.", grinste sie glücklich, bis der kurze Moment des Siegs durch eine sehr andauernde Zeit des Schmerzes ersetzt wurde.

„Oh verdammt.", fluchte Magenta, löschte mit ihrer unverletzten Hand die schwelenden Stellen und schob dann den erstaunlich kühlen Höllenstein in eine ihrer Rocktaschen, um sich den Schaden an ihrer Hand anzusehen. Die Haut war verkohlt und darunter war das rohe Fleisch zu Tage getreten. Farblose Wundflüssigkeit sickerte aus den offenen Stellen und verteilte so das Brennen gleichmäßig auf der ganzen Hand. Sie würde diese Wunde schnellsten reinigen und verbinden müssen, wenn sie nicht…

„Nog Kagh Rogor Nog Thrak Kavash!", brüllte da eine Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe. Magenta fuhr herum und sah sich einem wütenden Ork gegenüber. Einem der eine _echte_ Robe eines Kultisten der Brennenden Klinge trug und der gerade dabei war, einen Zauber in ihre Richtung zu schleudern. Instinktiv duckte Magenta sich und der Schattenblitz zerfetzte den felsigen Überrest der Höllenbestie neben ihr in tausend Splitter. Ein gleich darauf folgender Feuerball strich mit vernichtendem Gluthauch über Magenta hinweg. Als sie hinter ihrer zerstörten Deckung hervorlugte, konnte sie sehen, dass dieser Hexenmeister von einem Wichteldiener begleitet wurde.

Der Ork brüllte erneut irgendetwas, das Magenta nicht verstand, doch das war im Grunde genommen auch nicht nötig. Was für ein Unterschied machte es schon, ob er sie zum essen einlud oder ihr mit der Ewigen Verdammnis drohte, solange er weiterhin einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf sie abfeuerte.

„Fierneth!", bellte Magenta und sie Sukkubus erschien wie aus dem Boden gewachsen neben ihr.

„Ihr hab gerufen, Meisterin?"

„Warum hast du mich nicht vor der Patrouille gewarnt?", keifte Magenta wütend und wich erneut einem Schattenblitz aus.

„Aber ich sollte doch still sein.", schmollte die Sukkubus und schob kokett die Unterlippe nach vorn.

„Oh du…", fluchte Magenta und beließ es in Ermangelung eines adäquaten Schimpfwortes bei einem wütenden Blick. „Dann tu jetzt endlich deine Arbeit. Sorg dafür, dass diesem Ork das Maul gestopft wird, bevor hier noch mehr Kultisten auftauchen."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Meisterin.", hauchte die Sukkubus und trat mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. „Oh du böser, böser Ork. Wer wird denn hier einfach so herumzaubern? Du meinst vielleicht, du kennst alle Geheimnisse des dunklen Nethers, doch ich kann dir Regionen davon zeigen, in die du noch _nie_ eingedrungen bist. Wie findest du das?"

Der Ork, dessen Gesichtsausdruck mit einmal Mal erstaunlich leer war, hatte seinen Blick an die Kurven der Sukkubus geheftet, seine Kinnlade hing herunter und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt um sich vorzustellen, dass ihm ein langer Sabberfaden von den wulstigen Lippen rann. Allerdings war da immer noch sein Wichteldiener, der von den Anziehungskräften der Dämonin nicht besonders beeindruckt war. Allerdings war er auch nicht so schlau zu erkennen, dass die Gestalt mit dem Lederkorsett und den Fledermausschwingen hier die größere Gefahr darstellte. Er feuerte stur mit Feuerbällen auf Magenta, bis diese ihn schließlich mit einer Beschwörungsformel in die Zwischenwelt verbannte, von wo er sie mit feurigen Augen anglotzte.

„Noch eine Nervensäge weniger.", brummte Magenta. Sie wickelte ihre verletzte Hand in einige Fetzen ihres Robenärmels und wankte zwischen den Überresten der Höllenbestie hindurch auf den Hügel zu, von dem sie gekommen war. Als sie auf dem Weg an Fierneth vorbeikam, nahm sie der auf ihren Verführungszauber konzentrierten Sukkubus die Lederpeitsche aus der Hand.

„Du wirst mit dem da zu Recht kommen, ja?", flötete sie den Tonfall der Sukkubus immitierend. „Fein. Ich geh dann mal."

Hinter sich hörte sie die Sukkubus protestieren. „Aber Meisterin? Er wird erwachen und sich bitterlich an uns rächen wollen."

Magenta lächelte leise in sich hinein und drehte sich dann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu Fierneth herum. „Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dann sehr weit von hier weg sein werde. Viel Vergnügen."

Damit ließ sie die Sukkubus mit ihrem Opfer allein und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Vermutlich würde der Ork jeden Moment erwachen und sich in Ermangelung eines anderen Opfers auf die Sukkubus stürzen. Sollte er ruhig. Sobald Magenta weit genug von Fierneth entfernt war, würde die Sukkubus ohnehin wieder zurück in die Zwischenwelt gezogen. Wen kümmerte es da schon, ob sie vorher ein paar kleine Blessuren davontrug. Einzig die Unsicherheit, ob die Dämonin diese Art der Bestrafung nicht doch genießen würde und die am Himmel aufziehenden Wolken vermochten Magentas Hochgefühl ein wenig zu trüben. Doch während sie gegen das Eine nichts tun konnte, wurde es Zeit, Vorkehrungen für das Zweite zu treffen. Regen in Desolace konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

-

Schwere Tropfen stinkenden, mit Asche durchsetzten Regens prasselten auf Abbefaria nieder und der Nachtelf kauerte sich unwillkürlich auf dem Rücken des Frostäblers zusammen. Die Reise durch Desolace, die aufgrund der kargen, toten Landschaft, dessen wenige Bewohner ausschließlich feindselig waren, bereits nicht unbedingt angenehm gewesen war, erhielt durch den heftigen Niederschlag eine besonders trübe Note. Noch dazu hatte der Druide das Gefühl, dass während seiner Abwesenheit etwas vorgefallen war, denn seine drei Reisegefährten gaben sich ausnehmend schweigsam. Trotz seiner Neugier fragte Abbefaria jedoch nicht nach dem Grund ihres Konflikts. Es gab keinen Grund noch weiter Öl in das Feuer zu gießen.

Rakscha, die immer ein paar Meter voraus lief, tauchte plötzlich aus dem Regen auf. Ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und das Leder ihrer Rüstung hatte sich durch den Regen dunkel gefärbt. Neben ihr trottete völlig durchnässt der schwarze Wolf und das Schlagen vor Wasser schwerer Flügel über ihnen verriet, dass die Windschlange ebenfalls in der Nähe war.

„Dort vorne endet der Weg.", sagte die Nachtelfe und wies hinter sich. „Wir werden den Kodo-Friedhof entweder umrunden oder überqueren müssen. Die erste Möglichkeit ist sicherer, dauert aber länger, während die zweite ein Risiko bergen könnte."

Abumoaham, der wie selbstverständlich wieder die Führung der kleinen Truppe übernommen hatte, strich sich über den grauen Bart. „Ich schon gehört von legendärem Friedhof. Aber Ihr sagen Risiko? Welche Risiko das seien?"

„Nun, die Kodos, die hierher kommen um zu sterben, bedeuten eine große Menge frei verfügbares Fleisch. Aasfresser aller Art tuten sich daran gütlich. Außerdem…" Die Nachtelfe zögerte, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Außerdem ist es nicht gut einen Ort des Todes zu betreten. Man erliegt leicht dem Einfluss der Geister, die dort wohnen und sich nicht von der hiesigen Welt trennen können."

„Geister?", lachte Demuny auf. „Nun sicherlich haben manche Seelen von Verstorbenen Schwierigkeiten, den Weg ins Licht zu finden. Wir selbst haben ja gerade einen solchen Fall erlebt. Aber auf dem Kodo-Friedhof sterben doch nur Kodos. Es sind Tiere. Wie können ihre Geister dort spuken. Ich denke, wir sollten den kürzeren Weg nehmen."

Die Jägerin machte einen verächtlichen Laut und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Laut fragte sie: "Ihr wollt den Friedhof also überqueren?"

Demuny und Abumoaham nickten und der Magier sagte: „Wir viele. Wenn Geister kommen, wir sie vertreiben mit gutem Zauber. Ihr Euch nicht müsst fürchten."

Die Jägerin ignorierte ihn. „Was ist mit Euch, Druide?" Etwas Herausforderndes lag in ihrer Stimme.

Abbefaria überlegte. Anders als die Menschen war er der Überzeugung, dass auch Tiere eine Seele hatten und es sicherlich nicht ratsam sei, die letzte Ruhestätte der Kodos zu entweihen. Zudem war ihm wohl bewusst, dass die Jägerin nicht dorthin gehen wollte. Andererseits hatten sie ja nicht vor die Kadaver zu plündern und diesen legendären Ort einmal zu besichtigen hätte ihn durchaus interessiert. Außerdem tat ihm Demuny leid, die vor Nässe und Kälte zitternd auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes hockte. So sagte er schließlich: „Ich denke auch, dass wir den kürzeren Weg wählen sollten. Wir werden sorgfältig darauf achten, den Frieden des Ortes nicht zu stören."

Das Gesicht der Jägerin, die mit dieser Antwort offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, verfinsterte sich. „Also schön.", knurrte sie. „Gehen wir also über den Friedhof."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und setzte sich wieder einige Meter von der Gruppe ab an die Spitze, doch diesmal ließ Abbefaria sein Reittier antraben und ritt kurz darauf neben ihr. Als sie nicht auf ihn reagierte, glitt er im Laufen vom Rücken der Katze herunten und trabte kurz darauf neben Rakscha her.

„Was ist?", brummte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas. Abbefaria hatte zunächst Schwierigkeiten, sich ihrem Tempo anzupassen, bis ihm eine Idee kam. Er verwandelte sich und lief daraufhin auf vier schwarzen Katzenpfoten neben ihr her. Der Wolf auf der anderen Seite der Jägerin knurrte kurz, verhielt sich jedoch auf einen mahnenden Laut seiner Herrin hin ruhig. So liefen sie eine Weile nebeneinanderher, bis die Jägerin schließlich aufgab und das Schweigen brach.

„Ich verstehe es nicht.", herrschte sie Abbefaria an. „Ihr seid ein Druide und mit der Natur vertraut. Wie könnt Ihr dorthin gehen?"

Als Abbefaria ihr nicht antwortete, schnaubte sie wütend und erhöhte ihr Tempo, doch sie konnte den Druiden nicht abschütteln. Nach einer Weile wurde sie wieder langsamer. Der Weg unter ihren Füßen uferte immer weiter aus. Tief in den Boden gegrabenen Spuren von den Füßen unzähliger, riesiger Tiere hatten die Straße zerstörte und ihren weiteren Verlauf unkenntlich gemacht. Noch dazu erhob sich vor ihnen einen Bergkette, die, wie es schien, den Weg versperrte. Trotzdem hielt Rakscha weiter auf die massigen Schatten zu, so als wüsste sie, wonach sie suchen musste. Und tatsächlich erschien, als sie näher an die Berge herankamen, eine breite Bresche im Fels. Rechts und links der vom Wind und Regen glatt geschliffenen Felsen lag etwas im Sand, von dem Abbefaria zunächst annahm, dass es ebenfalls Felsen von ungewöhnlicher, weißer Farbe waren. Als sie näher kamen erkennte er jedoch, dass es sich um die halb im Boden vergrabenen Schädel zweier Kodos handelte. Die Knochen waren riesig – viel größer als die der Tiere, die Abbefaria als Kodos kannte – und ihre leeren Augenhöhlen schienen ihn anklagend anzustarren.

Rakscha wurde erneut langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Die beiden Menschen waren irgendwo hinter ihnen im Regen verschwunden.

„Ich habe sie für Felsen gehalten, als ich das erste Mal hierher kam.", sprach die Jägerin leise aus, was Abbefaria noch vor wenigen Momenten gedacht hatte. „Es war dunkel und im Lichte Elunes erschien mir der Ort friedlich. Ich war allein unterwegs und brauchte einen geschützten Platz für die Nacht."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment und lachte dann bitter auf. „Es ist erstaunlich.", sagte sie und blickte Abbefaria an. „Je öfter ich diese Geschichte erzähle, desto mehr glaube ich selbst daran. Doch Ihr habt es verdient, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Abbefaria wunderte sich ein wenig über das Verhalten der Jägerin, doch er antwortete ihr nicht und lies sie weiter sprechen, während sie langsam durch den anhaltenden Regen auf den Eingang zum Kodo-Fiedhof zu liefen.

„Als ich hierher kam, war ich genau wie alle anderen.", erklang die Rakschas Stimme neben ihm und etwas Wehmut lag darin gemischt mit…Reue?

„Ich war auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und sicher…ich wollte Gutes tun. Doch ebenso wie alle anderen sah ich zunächst nur den äußeren Schein. Ich jagte im Auftrag der _noblen _Menschen Zentauren um ein Kopfgeld auf ihre Ohren zu kassieren, ich erlegte unzählige Tiere, um aus ihren toten Körpern Profit zu schlagen und ihre Teile an die Zwerge zu verkaufen, die diese natürlich nur zu rein wissenschaftlichen Zwecken erwarben. Ich suchte Schätze und lief dem Ruhm nach, etwas für dieses Land getan zu haben. Und eines Tages ließ ich mich auf Geschäfte mit Goblins ein."

Rakscha schnaubte unwillig und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr die weißen Haarsträhnen im Gesicht klebten. „Ich war so dumm. Der erste von ihnen war noch ein halbwegs anständiger Kerl. Zumindest wenn man von der Herkunft seiner Waren absah. Ich traf ihn und seine Karawane nahe Mannorocs Coven. Der Goblin brauchte Geleitschutz um sicher durch Desolace zu reisen und so begleitete ich ihn und seinen Zug aus schwer bepackten Kodos für ein paar Münzen. Als er mich bezahlte, kam noch einer von diesen grünen Halsabschneidern dazu und meinte, er hätte ebenfalls eine Aufgabe für mich. Ich traute ihm nicht, doch als er mir erzählte, dass er nicht von mir verlangen würde, Leben auszulöschen, sondern lediglich ein paar Knochen benötigte und mich dafür reich belohnen würde, ließ ich mich blenden. Ich trat die Reise zum Kodo-Friedhof an."

Sie hatten inzwischen die beiden weißen Felsen erreicht. Als sie zwischen ihnen hindurchgingen, hatte Abbefaria das Gefühl, das ihn die toten Schädel beobachteten. Obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte, wurde er unbewusst langsamer und drückte den geschmeidigen Katzenkörper tiefer an den Boden. Rakscha, die das bemerkte, verzog den Mund zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr fühlt. Ich spürte es ebenfalls, als ich das erste Mal hierher kam, doch ich gab nichts darauf. Ich sah nur den Profit, der mich erwartete. Es war Nacht und ich beschloss, mit der _Ernte_ der Knochen bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten. So machte ich ein kleines Feuer und richtete mir ein Lager inmitten der riesigen Skelette ein. Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein."

Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie weiter erzählte. „Was danach geschah, klingt unwirklich wie ein Traum. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es nicht einer war, doch wenn es einer war, dann erwachte ich in diesem Traum und war umgeben von massigen, durchscheinenden Leibern. Sie bedrängten mich, fragten, was ich hier wolle und warum ich ihre Ruhe stören würde. Hörner, Leiber, Beine und vor allem immer wieder weiße, mit Gram gefüllte Augen verfolgten mich, wollte mir die Luft abschnüren und mich, die ich nicht hierher gehörte, vertrieben wissen. Ich schrie und tobte, wollte sie erstechen, erschlagen und erschießen. Doch meine Waffen richteten nichts gegen den Feind aus, meine Fäuste liefen ins Leere und meine Rufe verhallten ungehört. Und dann starb ich. Erdrückt von all dem Leid und der Qual, erstickt von den geisterhaften Leibern, zertrampelt von Hufen, die kein Sandkorn berührten und mich trotzdem töteten."

Die Jägerin war stehen geblieben, ihr Kopf hing herab und die Haare waren wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht gefallen. Sie wirkte wie eine Puppe, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Doch dann hob sie leicht den Kopf und sah Abbefaria aus silbern leuchtenden Augen an. „Und dann erwachte ich. Ich lag allein auf dem Rücken genau an der Stelle, an der ich im Traum gestorben war. Über mir ragten die weißen Gebeine in die Luft, doch ich wusste, dass ich keinen einzigen Knochen von hier entfernen würde. Ich hatte die Botschaft der Kodos verstanden. Seit dem Tag jage ich nur noch die Dämonen und ihre Brut und morde nur noch, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Ich versuche nicht die zu sein, die mein Name vorgibt."

Abbefaria hatte genug gehört. Er verwandelte sich zurück und trat wieder in seiner Nachtelfengestalt auf die Jägerin zu. Sie wich zunächst zurück, ließ dann jedoch zu, dass er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Als ich Euren Namen zum ersten Mal hörte, dachte ich, dass er für Euch sehr passend wäre. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie Ihr, wie ein sprichwörtlicher _Dämon_ gnadenlos unter Euren Feinden wütet."

Die Jägerin wollte sich abwenden, doch Abbefaria hielt ihren Arm fest und zwang sie weiter zuzuhören. „Aber es gibt eine weitere Bedeutung des Wortes _Rakscha_. Sie lautet _Beschützer_. Und ihr selbst habt entschieden, welchen Pfad ihr einschlagen wollt, Jägerin. Ihr habt Euch von einem Zerstörer zu einem Bewahrer gewandelt, auch wenn Ihr selbst das vielleicht noch nicht sehen könnt."

Die Jägerin, die inzwischen nicht mehr versuchte von ihm fortzulaufen, sah zu Boden. „Vielleicht…vielleicht habt Ihr Recht.", murmelte sie. „Nach dem Vorfall am Kodo-Friedhof verließ ich Desolace für eine Weile. Ich streifte umher, suchte nach einer neuen, schöneren Heimat und erkannte irgendwann, dass ich sie nicht finden würde. Denn _dieses_ Land ist meine Heimat. Wenn ich es ansehe, dann sehe ich nicht die Asche und die Knochen. Ich sehe ein wildes, raues Land, dem ebenso Unrecht getan wurde wie seinen Bewohnern. Jeder, der hierher kommt, plündert die wenigen verbliebenen Schätze. Wie die Aasgeier stürzen sie sich auf die Knochen und das rottende Fleisch und horten und tragen weg, was nicht fest mit dem Land verwurzelt ist. Sie bekämpfen die Zentauren, weil sie angeblich barbarisch und roh sind. Und es stimmt dass die Pferdemenschen grausam und feindselig gegenüber allen Rassen sind. Doch wie sollten sie anders sein bei dem, was sich ihnen als Lebensraum erschließt. Sie haben nur dieses Stück Land, dem nichts abzugewinnen ist außer Schmerz und Tod. Es ist leicht jemanden zu verurteilen, wenn es einem gut geht, und schwer sich besser zu verhalten als er, wenn einem das Leben den Rücken zuwendet."

Hufschlag hinter den beiden Nachtelfen kündigte das Herannahen ihrer Weggefährten an. Abbefaria ließ den Arm der Jägerin los und sie trat von ihm zurück, so als hätte es das Gespräch zwischen ihnen gerade nicht stattgefunden. Abbefaria ließ sie gewähren und wendete sich ebenso wie sie dem Eingang zum Kodo-Friedhof zu. Er sah ihre Abneigung, den Ort erneut zu betreten jetzt mit anderen Augen, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Geister der Kodos sie ungehindert ziehen lassen würde. Sie würden die Reue spüren, die die Jägerin empfand und er war sich sicher, dass dies genügen würde um sie zu besänftigen. Zumindest hoffte er es sehr.

So schwang er sich wieder auf den Rücken des Frostsäblers und gemeinsam mit seinen drei Begleitern betrat er den sagenumwobenen Ort, an dem die riesigen Kodos ihre letzte Ruhestätte fanden.

Unzählige, weiße Knochen waren hier aufgestapelt. Der Wind, abgehalten durch die hohen Felswände, strich nur ganz leise zwischen den ausgeblichenen Gebeinen umher und erzeugte so ein leichtes Säuseln. Ansonsten drückte die Stille und stolze Würde des Ortes auf Ohren Mund und Nase. Niemand sprach, während sie weiter durch das mit Knochen übersäte Tal ritten. Ein paar Mal glaubte Abbefaria, etwas zu spüren, das ihn sanft wie ein tastender Geist berührte, doch er verschloss sich allem, was von außen kam und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Frostsäbler auf dem schmalen Weg zu halten, der ihnen zwischen den sterblichen Überresten der Kodos noch geblieben war.

Es kam dem Druiden wie Stunden vor, da sie durch diesen unwirklichen Talkessel ritten und als an seinem Ende ein Ausgang sichtbar wurde, war er nicht der Einzige, der sein Reittier zu größerer Eile antrieb. Sie alle atmeten auf, als die Schlucht der Gebeine endlich hinter ihnen lag und Abumoaham richtete als Erster das Wort an die Jägerin.

„Ihr Recht gehabt.", sagte der Magier und in seiner Stimme lag echtes Bedauern. „Dies nicht Ort, den zu betreten Mensch oder Elf geschaffen ist. Beim nächsten Mal wir hören auf Euren Rat."

Die Nachtelfe neigte den Kopf. „Und ich werde mich bemühen, Euch meine Beweggründe beim nächsten Mal besser zu erläutern, Mensch.", versprach sie. „Doch nun lasst uns dieses unglückselige Kapitel hinter uns lassen. Ich will noch vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit bei Mannorocs Coven ankommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und trabte weiter in Richtung Süden und die zwei Menschen und Abbefaria folgten ihr, während von oben unablässiger Regen herabströmte.

-

Magenta haderte mit ihrem Schicksal.

„Ich bin so _dämlich_.", sagte sie jetzt wohl schon zum zwanzigsten Mal, während sie trüb vor sich hin aus einer kleinen Felshöhle hinaus in den Regen stierte. „Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht, den Beschwörer nach einer Kugel von Orahil zu durchsuchen?"

Der wispernde Wasservorhang hielt keine Antwort bereit und Pizkol hatte Magenta wohlweislich nicht von seiner Maulsperre befreit, um sich nicht noch mehr dumme Kommentare von ihm anhören zu müssen. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie sie in diesem Fall vielleicht irgendwie verdient hatte. Jetzt saß sie hier mit einer verbrannten Hand in einer verlassenen Höhle fest, während Desolace da draußen ernsthaft versuchte zu ertrinken.

Der herabrauschende Regen hatte sich auf der Erde, die ihm keinerlei Rückhalt durch Bäume oder andere Vegetation bot, zunächst zu kleinen Rinnsalen zusammengefunden, die mit dem Andauern des Regen jedoch zu Bächen und schließlich zu ausgewachsenen Sturzbächen geworden waren. So lag Magentas Zufluchtshöhle nur etwa einen halben Meter über einem trüben, gelben Strom, den zu überqueren die Hexenmeisterin keinerlei Neigung verspürte. So starrte die Hexenmeisterin weiterhin in das dreckige Wasser, versuchte das Pochen in ihrer Hand zu ignorieren und ertrank ebenfalls, wenngleich auch in Selbstmitleid.

_Es hätte wahrlich nicht schlimmer kommen können_, dachte sie gerade, als ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ein rhythmisches Klopfen, das sich vom stetigen Trommeln des Regens unterschied und das ganz eindeutig auf Hufschlag zurückzuführen war. Ein Reiter näherte sich ihr.

Magenta wollte schon aufspringen, als eine kleine, warnende Stimme sie zurückhielt. Irgendeine Erinnerung machte sich mit Macht bemerkbar, doch anscheinend war sie von einem Fluch der Sprachen getroffen worden, denn Magenta verstand nicht, was sie ihr zu sagen versuchte. Zurück blieb nur das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Reiter eventuell nicht unbedingt Annlass zur Freude war, auch wenn Magenta sich nicht erinnern konnte, warum das so war. So blieb sie vorsichtshalber in Deckung und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke der Höhle um zu sehen, wer dort durch den Regen geritten kam.

Die Wasserfluten teilten sich wie ein Schleier um die große, vierfüßige Gestalt herum, die auf schweren Hufen durch den Niederschlag stapfte. Doch auf den kräftigen Pferdekörper folgte nicht etwa ein Reiter, wie Magenta zunächst angenommen. Stattdessen ging der muskulöse, schwarze Leib am vorderen Ende in den Oberkörper eines bärtigen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes über. Sein grobes Gesicht mit den buschigen Augenbrauen war zu einer Grimasse des Missmuts verzogen. Augenscheinlich gefiel ihm das Wetter auch nicht besonders.

Ungeachtet dessen betrat er jetzt den Bach, der sich unter Magentas Zuflucht gebildet hatte, dessen Wasser ihm eine Handbreit bis unter den Bauch reichte. Während er vorbeitrottete, zog sich Magenta weiter in den Schatten der Höhle zurück. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, den unglaublich behaarten Oberkörper des Zentauren zu bemerken, auf den er mit roter und weißer Farbe einige Zeichen gemalt hatte. Er musste sie selbst gemacht haben, denn an den Stellen, die er nicht erreichen konnte, befanden sich keine Markierungen. Allerdings war er ohne Zweifel auch trotz dieser „Verschönerungen" ein unglaublich hässliches Geschöpf. So hässlich, dass Magenta nicht anders konnte, als ihm nachzusehen, als der Regen ihn bereits fast wieder verschluckt hatte. Dabei hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass der Regen auch den Rand des Erdlochs hatte rutschig werden lassen. Als sie sich zu weit vorlehnte, rutschte sie plötzlich mit einem Fuß ab und konnte sich erst im letzten Moment festhalten, bevor sie in die schlammigen Fluten stürzte. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihre rechte Hand, mit der sie sich automatisch festgehalten hatte und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, war ihr der Schmerzensschrei schon über die Lippen geglitten.

Der Zentaur blieb augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich dann langsam wieder herum. Seine tief liegenden Augen suchten die Felswand ab und fanden augenblicklich die Höhle, in der Magenta sich verborgen hielt. Vier schwere Hufe setzten sich nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in Bewegung und blieben direkt vor der Höhle stehen. Durch seine Größe war der Zentaur auf diese Weise genau auf Augenhöhe mit Magenta. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie anzugreifen, sondern musterte sie nur mit fragendem Blick.

Schließlich hielt Magenta es nicht mehr aus. „Ich…ich hoffe, das hier ist nicht gerade Euer Haus. Wenn das so ist, war es nicht meine Absicht, hier einzudringen. Ich habe nur Schutz vor dem Regen gesucht."

Während sie so vor sich hin brabbelte fiel ihr auf, dass den Zentaur vermutlich gar nicht in die Höhle gepasst hätte, die, wenn Magenta ehrlich war, nicht viel mehr als ein besseres Erdloch war.

„Ich habe kein Zuhause.", antwortete ihr der Zentaur mit einer kräftigen, dunklen Stimme. „Ich brauche es auch nicht um zu wissen, dass es in dieser Welt noch einen Platz für mich gibt, Hexenmeisterin."

„Ich verstehe.", entgegnete Magenta, obwohl sie nicht das Geringste verstanden hatte. „Ihr müsst ein glücklicher Mann…äh Pferd…äh, ich meine."

„Glücklich?" Der Zentaur lächelte dünn. Ein Anblick, die Magenta schaudern ließ. „Glücklich werde ich erst sein, wenn der Wahnsinn, der hier geschieht, endlich ein Ende hat. Und ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen kann. Die Stämme – sie werden es alle sehen. Sie kämpfen miteinander und gegen die ganze Welt und für was? Für ein paar weitere Knochen, die in der Sonne bleichen und von den Geiern gefressen werden in einem Land, das von der Brennenden Legion überrannt wurde? Wir Zentauren sollten uns lieber auf unsere Herkunft zurückbesinnen, die genauso viel wert ist wie die eines Nachtelfen oder eines Orks. Es ist längst an der Zeit, dass wir Zentauren dementsprechend handeln."

Magenta schluckte. Sie hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber diese Ansprache überforderte sie irgendwie. „Das heißt wohl, dass Ihr mich nicht umbringen werdet?", krächzte sie heiser.

Der Zentaur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mensch. Denn ich benötige die Hilfe eines Außenstehenden, damit mein Plan gelingt. Die Hilfe von jemandem, der nicht einem der fünf Zentaurenstämme angehört."

„Und was müsste ich dafür tun?", fragte Magenta vorsichtig.

„Das werde ich Euch erklären.", antwortete der Zentaur. „Ihr werdet in die Heiligen Hallen von Maraudon vordringen und dort etwas für mich besorgen. Diese Hallen werden seit je her von meinem Volk beschützt und für jeden Zentaur, der nicht für würdig befunden würde, wäre ein gewaltsames Eindringen dort ein großer Frevel und somit etwas, auf das ich meine Vision nicht aufbauen kann. Doch wenn ihr mir helfen wollt, Mensch, dann nickt jetzt und ich werde Euch meine Anweisungen mitgeben."

Er hielt eine Schriftrolle hoch. „In diesem Pergament findet Ihr alles, was Ihr wissen müsst, Mensch. Wie lautet also Eure Entscheidung? Werdet Ihr mir helfen, die Stämme endlich zu einem einzigen, großen Zentaurenstamm zu einen?"

Magenta überlegte einen Moment lang. Wenn sie dem Zentauren nicht versprach ihm zu helfen, stiegen die Chancen, dass er sie trotz seiner großen Worte umbringen würde, enorm. Außerdem kannte er sich hier vermutlich aus und konnte Magenta somit sagen, wie sie aus diesem Gewirr an grauen Hügeln wieder zu etwas kam, dass man auch in Desolace als Straße bezeichnen konnte. Und der Mann mit dem Pferdekörper hatte noch einen ganz entscheidenden Vorteil: Seine Beine waren um ein erhebliches länger als die von Magenta.

„Also schön, ich helfe Euch.", willigte sie ein. „Allerdings verlange ich, dass Ihr mich von hier wegbringt. Ich will wieder zur Straße zurück. Außerdem brauche ich Vorräte, eine Salbe für meine Hand und trockene Kleidung."

Bei den letzten Worten wurde ihr klar, dass ein Zentaur vermutlich nicht besonders viel Kleidung trug. Außer vielleicht einer Pferdedecke ab und zu.

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Euch zu helfen.", versprach der Zentaur. „Klettert auf meinen Rücken, dann bringe ich Euch vor die Tore von Mauraudon."

„Und die Vorräte?"

„Wir werden unterwegs auf Lager meines Volkes treffen, an denen ihr Euch bedienen könnt."

„Und die Salbe?"

„Auch Medizin wird unter ihren Vorräten sein, wenngleich sie vielleicht nicht unbedingt das sein wird, was Ihr gewohnt seid."

„Was ist mit Sartyblut? Gibt es Sartyren in Mauraudon."

„Die Dämonen haben einige Teile der Heiligen Hallen entweiht und für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbraucht. Wenn es Euch nach Ihrem Blut gelüstet, tut Ihr damit dem Volk der Zentauren einen Gefallen."

„Und eine Kugel von Orahil?"

„Was?"

„Oh nichts. Hätte ja sein können."

So ließ sich Magenta auf den breiten Rücken des Zentauren gleiten und ritt darauf durch den einfach nicht nachlassenden Regen. Was immer auch dieses Maraudon war, es hörte sich an, als sei es dort zumindest trockener als hier draußen. Eine Aussicht, die Magenta durchaus behagte.

-

Trotz Rakschas ausgezeichneter Führung wurde es bereits dunkel, als sie das Gebiet erreichten, dass Abbefaria sofort als Mannorocs Coven erkannte. Die dämonische Verderbnis troff aus jeder Pore des Bodens und als sie tatsächlich auf eine Pflanze trafen, identifizierten Rakscha und Abumoaham sie beide sofort als Gromsblut; ein Gewächs, das nur auf mit Dämonenmagie verseuchter Erde wuchs.

„Wir besser vorsichtig sein jetzt.", sagte der Magier und sah sich suchend um. „Vielleicht es besser, wir suchen uns Unterkunft für Nacht."

„Ihr werdet hier keinen ruhigen Platz finden, Mensch.", erwiderte Rakscha düster. „Wir sollten lieber schnell zuschlagen und dann von hier verschwinden, so lange die Pferde Euch noch tragen können. Wenn es zu dunkel ist, riskieren wir, dass sie stolpern und sich ein Bein brechen."

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir dort hinten weiter suchen.", schlug Demuny vor und wies auf einen Bereich, auf dem nur wenige Bauwerke standen. „Dort behalten wir leichter den Überblick."

_Und werden leichter gesehen_, dachte Abbefaria, verbiss sich jedoch einen Kommentar. Er wollte die Priesterin nicht gegen sich aufbringen.

Rakscha, die ebenfalls nicht glücklich mit dem Vorschlag zu sein schien, runzelte die Stirn. Dann plötzlich ruckte ihr Kopf herum und sie starrte auf eine leere Stelle ein wenig oberhalb von ihr auf einem Hügel. Wie von selbst verschmolz sie mit einem Mal mit den Schatten und wurde selbst nahezu unsichtbar. Abbefaria, der nahe bei ihr stand, sah, wie sie einen Pfeil aus de Köcher zog, ihren Boden spannte und genau auf die Stelle zielte, auf die sie so konzentriert starrte. Und mit einem Mal wusste er, was los war.

So schnell er konnte sprang Abbefaria vom Rücken des Frostsäblers und drückte Rakschas Pfeil nach unten. Er konnte immer noch nicht sehen, worauf sie zielte, doch er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was beziehungsweise wer es war.

„Wartet ab.", sagte er eindringlich und verwandelte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in eine große, schwarze Raubkatze.

Vorsichtig und abwartend trat er Schritt für Schritt auf die geheimnisvolle Stelle zu, an der er jeden Moment etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu sehen erwartete. Und tatsächlich, als er nahe genug war, schälte sich ein Umriss aus der hässlichen Landschaft.

Die Raubkatze ihm gegenüber war größer als er und ihr Fell war von sandbrauner Farbe. Grüne Augen blitzten aus einer struppigen Mähne hervor und dort, wo Abbefaria die langen Ohren seiner Nachtelfengestalt nicht vollkommen verbergen konnte, sprossen aus dem Kopf der fremden Raubkatze zwei Hörner. Dies war ganz eindeutig ein Taurendruide.

Um zu zeigen, dass er keine feindseligen Absichten hatte, setzte Abbefaria sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und sah den anderen Druiden unverwandt an. Im Schutze Moonglades waren zwar alle Druiden verpflichtet, Frieden gegeneinander zu halten, doch hier draußen sah das völlig anders aus. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass der Taure sein Angebot auf Waffenstillstand akzeptieren würde. Es dauerte noch einige, zögerliche Minuten, dann gab der Taure seine Tarnung auf und verwandelte sich zurück.

Vor Abbefaria ragte eine mächtige Gestalt auf, die sicherlich mehr als sieben Fuß hoch war. Unter der Haut mit dem kurzen, braunen Fell, spannten sich mächtige Muskelstränge, die fast seine durch und durch lederne Kleidung zu sprengen drohten. Seine etwas dunkler gefärbten Kopfhaare waren ebenso wie der Bart an seinem Kinn zu langen Zöpfen verflochten, in die Perlen und Federn eingewoben waren. Zwei lange, gebogene Hörner an der Seite des Kopfes ließen ihn würdig wirken, obwohl Abbefaria das Gefühl hatte, dass der Taure noch nicht besonders alt war.

Der Fremde trat ein wenig unsicher von einem mächtigen Huf auf den anderen und deutete dann mit einem der drei Finger seiner linken Hand auf die Gruppe hinter Abbefaria. Er sagte etwas und der Nachtelfdruide drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Die beiden Menschen waren von ihren Pferden gestiegen und standen jetzt neben Rakscha, wobei Abumoaham den Arm schützend um Demuny gelegt hatte. Sie wirkten nicht, als wollten sie angreifen, obwohl die Jägerin den Bogen nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte. Sie war es schließlich aus, die das Wort ergriff.

„Was will er?"

Das wiederum konnte Abbefaria ihr nicht beantworten. Er verwandelte sich nun ebenfalls zurück und wiederholte die Frage der Jägerin. Dabei versuchte er mit Gesten zu unterstreichen, was er wissen wollte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Taure hatte entziffern können, was er tat. Doch der fragende Tonfall war dem mächtigen Stiermenschen sicherlich nicht entgangen. Er deutete wieder in Richtung von Abbefarias Begleitern und machte dann einige Bewegungen, die eventuell einen Kampf darstellten.

„Nein, nein.", beschwichtige Abbefaria ihn. „Wir wollen nicht mit dir kämpfen."

Der Taure schnaubte, offensichtlich frustriert. Dann winkte er Abbefaria, ihm zu folgen. Er deutete auf Rakscha und die beiden Menschen und machte dann erneut Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Er umrundete die Gruppe vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, beim ersten Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit zu fliehen, und fing dann an, langsam in Richtung Mannorocs Coven zu wandern. Dabei blickte er immer wieder zurück und blieb wartend stehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er wollte, dass sie ihm folgten.

„Könnte das eine Falle sein?", fragte Demuny ein wenig skeptisch.

„Ich denke nicht.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Wenn er uns hätte aus dem Weg gehen wollen, hätte er das ohne weiteres tun können. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum er will, dass wir ihm folgen."

„Und er nicht vielleicht stecken unter einer Decke mit Dämonen?", überlegte nun auch Abumoaham.

„Nein, niemals.", sagte Abbefaria bestimmt. „Die Tauren würden sich niemals mit Dämonen einlassen."

„Ich würde nicht `niemals' sagen", meinte Rakscha nachdenklich. „Aber Eure Argumente überzeugen mich. Wir sollten ihm folgen und sehen, was er will."

Der Taure, der erleichtert schien, als sie ihm tatsächlich nachliefen, führte sie am Rande der Ruinen, in denen sich die Dämonenbeschwörer und ihre Geschöpfe eingenistet hatten, vorbei, bis sie schließlich zu einer großen, freien Fläche kamen. An ihrem Rand kauerte sich der Taure in den Schutz einiger Felsen – etwas das bei Abbefaria unwillkürlich Heiterkeit provozierte – und deutete dann nach vorn. Als Abbefaria der Geste mit den Augen folgte, erkannte er, weswegen sie hier waren.

Am Rand der Ebene stand eine riesige Gestalt, deren bronzefarbene Haut selbst durch den Regen hindurch leuchtete. Enorme, lederne Flügel spannten sich auf ihrem Rücken, Klauenhände hielten ein krummes, scharfkantiges Schwert, dessen Klinge bereits tiefe Kerben von etlichen Kämpfen aufwies. Der Rücken ging am Ende in einen spitz zulaufenden Schwanz über und die Beine endeten in schartigen, schwarzen Hufen. Der gehörnte Schädel bewegte sich träge hin und her, während er mit einer zweiten Gestalt sprach, deren Umrisse für Abbefaria wesentlich leichter zu identifizieren warn. Es handelte sich um einen Ork in einer violetten Robe und unbezweifelbar um einen Hexenmeister.

„Eine Verdammniswache.", zischte Rakscha und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ein äußert gefährlicher Gegner, den sich Euer neuer Freund dort ausgesucht hat. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist dies einer ihrer Generäle."

„Und der Ork?", flüsterte Demuny.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab die Jägerin zurück. „Diener oder Meister, wer weiß das bei dieser Brut schon so genau. Wenn wir die beiden getötet haben, ist es wieso egal."

„Ihr wollt kämpfen?" Abumoaham schien noch zu überlegen, ob das eine gute Idee war.

„Ich dachte, ihr sucht einen Hexenmeister der Brennenden Klinge.", sagte die Jägerin ungeduldig. „Nun, hier ist einer. Und offensichtlich hat Euer neuer Freund ja den Auftrag, ihn und diesen riesigen Dämon zu töten. Ich halte es für unsere Pflicht, ihm dabei zu helfen."

Sie wandte sich an den Tauren, deutete dann zuerst auf den Dämon und seinen Begleiter und strich sich dann in einer ummissverständlichen Geste mit dem Zeigefinger über den Hals. Der Taure nickte begeistert.

Rakscha nickte ebenfalls. „Gut, dann wäre das ja entschieden."

Ohne, dass sie jemand daran hindern konnte, sprang die Jägerin auf und stürmte auf das selbst gewählte Schlachtfeld. Ihr hinterher sprang mit lauten Knurren der schwarze Wolf und die Windschlange segelte mit lautem Zischen über sie hinweg. Der Taurendruide nahm wieder seine Katzengestalt ein und folgte der Jägerin auf den Fersen, so dass Abbefaria und den beiden Menschen nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, als ebenfalls in den Kampf einzugreifen.

Es war trotz ihrer Überzahl ein harter Kampf, der mehr als einmal fast verloren schien. Als der Ork-Hexenmeister längst gefallen war, versuchte die Verdammniswache mit letzter Kraft zu flüchten, doch Abumoahams Zauber froren ihn am Boden fest, so dass er schließlich den vereinten magischen und weltlichen Kräften erlag und sein mit Wunden bedeckter Körper schließlich mit einem lauten Rumms zu Boden fiel.

Einen Moment lang schnappten die Kämpfer erschöpft nach Luft. Dann jedoch baute sich der Taure vor den vier Abenteurern auf. Er blutete aus einem Schnitt an der Seite, wo ihn das Schwert der Verdammniswache getroffen hatte, doch er beachtete die Wunde nicht, sondern straffte sich und verbeugte sich dann, indem er den mächtigen Kopf mit einem Ruck nach unten schnellen ließ. Trotz der unwillkürlichen Komik der Geste, lachte Abbefaria nicht, sondern legte die Hände aneinander und verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor dem Tauren.

"Ande'thoras-ethil, mein Freund.", sagte er feierlich. „Geh und berichte dem, der sich schickte, von deinem, von unserem Sieg."

„Tawa po, ni'ke tahe.", antwortete der Taure und für einen Moment glaubte Abbefaria, dass er ihn tatsächlich verstanden hatte. Dann stand anstelle des Tauren wieder die struppige, braune Raubkatze vor ihm, die noch einmal in seine Richtung nickte und dann im nächsten Moment verschwunden war. Trotz der kurzen Allianz, die sie eingegangen waren, war Abbefaria trotzdem irgendwie froh, dass der Taure sie verlassen hatte. Es behagte ihm nicht besonders, dauernd auf jeden seiner Schritte zu achten in der Annahme sonst einen Anngriff zu provozieren.

„Dies sein guter Tag für uns.", sagte Abumoaham und wies nach oben. „Es langsam aufhören zu regnen." Tatsächlich war die Menge des Niederschlags, der auf sie herabprasselte weniger geworden. „Und wir haben gefunden Höllenkugel."

„Wie bitte?" Abbefaria blickte völlig entgeistert auf die mattglänzende, violette Kugel in den Händen des Magiers. Sie war etwa so groß, dass Abbefaria sie mit einer Hand umfassen konnte und wirklich trotz ihrer geringen Größe wie das konzentrierte Böse. Hätte der Magier ihm die Kugel in diesem Moment zugeworfen, Abbefaria hätte sie nicht aufgefangen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich, sie zu berühren.

„Wo-woher habt Ihr sie?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ork hatte dabei.", erklärte Abumoaham. „Er muss gewesen sein mächtiger Hexenmeister. Er gekannt wirklich garstige Zauber. Aber jetzt er tot und wir haben seine Kugel."

„Wunderbar.", murmelte Abbefaria und war wirklich froh, dass Abumoaham das teuflische Ding in ein Tuch wickelte und in seinem Rucksack verstaute.

„Wir sollten suchen Lager für Nacht.", meinte der Magier und sah sich im rasch schwindenden Tageslicht nach einer Möglichkeit um, einigermaßen sicher die Nacht zu überstehen. „Dann wir morgen reisen zurück zu Nijelspitze und bringen Kugel zu Tabetha."

Abbefaria wusste, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er die anderen von seinem Plan nach Mauraudon zu gehen unterrichten musste, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Demuny. Die Priesterin war durchnässt und durchgefroren und Abbefaria beschloss spontan, mit seinem Anliegen zu warten. Morgen, wenn sie frisch und ausgeruht waren, würde sich sicher ein Weg finden, wie er die Gruppe in die Höhlen leiten würde, in denen sich Zaetars Überreste befanden. Und dann würden sie ihm folgen, so wie sie Abumoaham hierher gefolgt waren, dessen war sich Abbefaria ganz sicher. Morgen war ganz sicher ein besserer Tag.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Uff!**

**Ganz schön spät geworden. Nicht nur Uhrzeittechnisch sondern auch spät im Jahr. Ich hatte ja eigentlich geplant, monatlich ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, aber wie es scheint, sind momentan eher zwei Monate draus geworden. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht das. Ich hab aber im Moment auch echt ne Menge zu tun…bei Ebay surfen zum Beispiel. ^_~**

**In der Hoffnung, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, wünsche ich euch und mir, dass es bis zum nächsten nicht so lange hin ist und dass die Geschichte am ENDE eines Kapitels vielleicht auch endlich mal da angekommen ist, wo ich sie hinhaben will. Maraudon zum Beispiel lag nämlich definitiv NICHT auf meiner ursprünglich geplanten Route. Hihi.**


	14. Die Verderbnis von Erde und Samenkorn I

**Die Verderbnis von Erde und Samenkorn (Teil 1) **

Ein Geräusch wie ferner Donner weckte Abbefaria aus seinem ohnehin nur leichten Schlaf. Einen Augenblick lang war der Nachtelf versucht wieder einzudösen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Geräusch lauter wurde…und näher kam. Alarmiert sprang er auf und sah, dass Rakscha sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Die beiden Menschen hingegen schliefen noch tief und fest, so das auf dem nackten Erdboden überhaupt möglich war.

„Was ist das?", wisperte Abbefaria so leise wie möglich. Der leise Donner hatte sich inzwischen in ein vernehmliches Grollen verwandelt, das die Felsen unter ihnen vibrieren ließ.

Anstatt zu antworten wies Rakscha auf etwas hinter Abbefaria. Der Druide drehte sich herum und entdeckte eine Reihe von Schatten, die im Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne am Horizont dahinrasten. Obwohl er noch nie eine dieser Kreaturen gesehen hatte, wusste Abbefaria sofort, dass es sich um Zentauren handelte. Ihre Hufe waren es, die die Erde zum Beben brachten.

Einer der Schatten hatte sich ein Stück von den anderen abgesetzt. Er rannte so schnell, dass er den Boden fast nicht mehr zu berühren schien. Die Staubwolke, die er aufgewirbelte, hüllte die Gestalten hinter ihm in ein flimmerndes Grau. Abbefaria kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Irrt er sich oder sah sich der erste Zentaur immer wieder nach den nachfolgenden um? Warum lief er nicht einfach langsamer um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihm folgten?

Die Erkenntnis, warum das so war, traf Abbefaria ebenso unerwartet wie den ersten Zentauren der Speer, den seine Verfolger ihm in den Rücken schleuderten. Die vierfüßige Gestalt strauchelte und stürzte. Sofort war die Meute über ihm. Aufbäumend versuchte der gestürzte Zentaur sich zu wehren, doch unzählige Speere durchbohrten seinen hilflosen Körper, Hufe trampelten über Fleisch und Knochen, das man meinte ihr Brechen noch meilenweit hören zu können. Entsetzt wandte Abbefaria den Blick ab und als er einige Augenblicke später wieder aufblickte, zeugte nichts mehr davon, dass dort zu Füßen der Zentauren einmal einer ihrer Artgenossen gelegen hatte. Der Druide kämpfte mit dem aufkommenden Würgreiz.

„Warum…"begann er eine Frage, doch er konnte das Grauen nicht in Worte fassen.

„Ich kann es nur vermuten.", murmelte die Jägerin. „Wahrscheinlich hat ein junger Krieger eines anderen Zentaurenclans es gewagt, bis in ihr Gebiet vorzudringen. Ein Pfand eines befeindeten Clans bringt den jungen Burschen viel Annsehen…oder den Tod."

„Das ist barbarisch.", spie Abbefaria aus.

„Mag sein.", erwiderte Rakscha. „Aber was viel wichtiger ist: Sie haben uns gesehen."

„Was?" Abbefaria fuhr herum und erkannte, dass Rakscha Recht hatte. Die Zentaurengruppe hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt und blickte geschlossen in ihre Richtung. Ein massiger Zentaur am Kopf der Gruppe, hob einen Arm mit einem Speer, der fast so lang wie ein Nachtelf sein musste. Auf diesen Befehl hin setzte sich die Gruppe unter donnerndem Hufschlag in ihre Richtung in Bewegung.

„Schnell, weck die Menschen!", zischte Rakscha. „Sie sollen sich bereithalten."

„Zu fliehen?"

Der Blick mit dem Rakscha ihn auf diese Frage bedachte, jagte dem Druiden ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich denke, wir haben gesehen, was mit denen geschieht, die versuchen zu fliehen. Das Einzige, was uns jetzt noch rettet, ist ein kühler Kopf und eine gute Portion Unverfrorenheit. Und nun weck die Menschen!"

Abbefaria entschied, zuerst den Magier aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Der Mann blinzelte ihn zunächst verschlafen an, doch als Abbefaria ihm mit kurzen Worten die Lage erklärte, war er schlagartig hellwach.  
"Wir kämpfen?", fragte er und knurrte entschlossen. „Dann Zentauren sich lieber einstellen auf eiskalte Überraschung."

Abbefaria nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und wollte sich gerade zu Demuny hinunterbeugen, als die junge Frau bereits die Augen aufschlug. Sie schnellte aus dem Schlaf empor und sah aus riesigen, blauen Augen zu Abbefaria empor.

„Werden wir überfallen?"

„Ja, aber Ihr müsst Euch nicht fürchten.", versuchte Abbefaria sie zu beruhigen.

„Das wäre allerdings klüger.", knurrte eine Stimme neben ihm und Rakscha griff mit einer Hand nach der Priesterin und zog sie auf die Füße. „Wenn die Zentauren merken, dass wir Angst vor ihnen haben, haben wir verspielt. Also überlasst mir das Reden und versucht möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken."

Inzwischen war das Dröhnen der heranstürmenden Hufe zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern angeschwollen. Dann waren die Zentauren heran. Sie jagten im gestreckten Galopp auf die kleine Gruppe zu und an ihnen vorbei. Noch ehe sich die Menschen und Nachtelfen versahen, waren sie eingekreist und als sie der graue Staub langsam legte, war mehr als ein Dutzend Speerspitzen auf sie gerichtet.

Der Zentaur mit dem größten Speer trat einen halben Hufschlag nach vorne und grollte dann mit schwerem, kantigem Akzent: „Dies ist unser Land! Was wollt Ihr hier?"

Rakscha wendete sich zu dem Sprecher herum und musterte ihn prüfend. „Euer Land?", spuckte sie dem Zentaur schließlich vor die Hufe. „Ich habe nirgends Markierungen gesehen, die das hier als Magram-Land ausweist. Ihr seid ein _Lügner_!"

Abbefaria hielt den Atem an über diese direkte Beleidigung. War die Jägerin etwa verrückt geworden?

„Du nennst mich einen Lügner?", polterte der Zentaur los und die Speere hoben sich noch ein Stück. „Wiederhol das noch einmal und ich töte dich!"

Rakscha stand weiterhin ruhig da, ungeachtet der Speerspitze, die direkt auf ihren Kopf gerichtet war. „So dumm seid selbst Ihr nicht, Warug. Benehmt Euch nicht wie ein Gelkis."

Offensichtlich verwirrt senkte der Zentaur seinen Speer ein Stück. „Du kennst meinen Namen?"

Rakscha zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wer kennt nicht den Namen des großen _Warug_."

Obwohl das eigentlich nicht möglich war, schien der Zentaur noch ein Stück in die Höhe zu wachsen, so dass sich das grüne Lederband, das über seiner Brust prangte, zum Bersten spannte. „Das ist wahr. Jeder kennt und fürchtet meinen Namen." Er brach in polterndes Lachen aus, das abrupt verstummte, als ihm anscheinend ein Gedanke kam. Lauernd sah er Rakscha an. „Aber du sprichst von den Gelkis? Was hast du mit denen zu schaffen? Bist du etwa ein Spion?"

„Ich soll für die Gelkis arbeiten?", lachte Rakscha auf und sah dem Zentaur direkt ins Gesicht. „Wenn ich einen Gelkis sehe, dann töte ich ihn und verkaufe seine Ohren für viel Geld an die dummen Zwerge."

Die Jägerin warf den Kopf zurück, lachte laut und sah sich wild im Kreis der Zentauren um. Zögerlich fielen die vierbeinigen Wesen in ihr Gelächter mit ein, bis der, den sie Warug genannt hatte, seinen Speer erhob und die Meute zum Schweigen brachte.

„Du sagst, du tötest Gelkis?", knurrte er und stieß ihr mit dem Speer in die Seite. „Dann zeig mir einen Beweis! Zeigt mir, dass du Gelkis getötet hast."

Abbefaria fiel erst jetzt auf, dass die Spitze seines Speers Blut verkrustet war und dass auch an seinen Beinen das Blut fast mit zum Bauch gespritzt war und dort eine unappetitliche Kruste auf seinem bräunlichen Fell bildete. Fliegen summten um den Zentauren herum und labten sich an dem üppigen Festmahl.

„Hier, nehmt das als Beweis!", rief Rakscha und schleuderte dem Zentauren zusammen mit den Worten einem formlosen Bündel entgegen. Es prallte gegen seinen Bauch und als es zu Boden fiel und sich öffnete, kam etwas Längliches, Vertrocknetes zum Vorschein. Der Druide brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Ohren handelte. Zentaurenohren. Sie erinnerten Abbefaria an die Halskette, die die Trollfrau in Gadgetzan um den Hals getragen hatte.

Warug betrachtete das Bündel Er stocherte mit dem Speer darin herum und spießte dann eines der Ohren auf. Er hielt es sich vor sein Gesicht und berührte mit der freien Hand einen Ohrring, der noch daran hing. Es waren einige grob geschnitzte Holzperlen und eine blaue Feder.

„Du sagst die Wahrheit, Nachtelfe.", brummte er und hielt dann den Speer mit dem Ohr in die Höhe. „Die ist ein Gelkisohr.", brüllte er und die anderen Zentauren fielen lärmend mit ein. „Du bist ein Feind der Gelkis. Und ein Feind der Gelkis ist unser Freund!"

Rakscha wartete ab, bis die Zentauren sich beruhigt hatten und fragte dann: „Wenn wir nun Eure Freunde sind, Warug, lasst Ihr uns dann ziehen?"

Den Zentaur blickte auf die Nachtelfe herab, deren Ohrspitzen ihm nicht mal bis zu seiner Schulter reichten, und sein grobes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Gelkis zu töten ist einfach. Sie sind schwach und flehen Theredas um Hilfe an. Aber Theredas wird nicht kommen. Sie wird ihnen nicht helfen und _wir_ werden dieses Land beherrschen, weil wir die Stärksten sind."

Warug hob seinen Speer und stieß die blutige Spitze gegen Rakschas Brust. „Wenn du wirklich so stark bist, wie du behauptest, dann musst du einen richtigen Gegner bezwingen. Die Maraudine bewachen die Heiligen Hallen von Mauraudon. Geh und blas ihr Kriegshorn, damit sie wissen, dass ihre Stunde gekommen ist!"

Rakscha schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein."

„Was?", brauste der Zentaur auf und die Muskeln seiner behaarten Oberarme spannten sich, als er den Speer fester packte. „Du wagst es, dich meinem Befehl zu widersetzen?"

Die Ohren der Nachtelfe zuckten unmerklich und verrieten Abbefaria, dass sie lange nicht so ruhig war, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mochte.

„Ich widersetze mich nicht.", sagte die Jägerin und ihr ruhiger Ton strafte die Beobachtungen des Druiden Lügen. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass der mächtige Stamm der Magram vier dahergelaufene Wanderer in den Krieg schickt, den zu kämpfen sie selber viel besser in der Lage wären. Ich frage daher _Euch_, Warug, was der Grund dafür ist."

Der Zentaur glotzte Rakscha einen Moment lang an, dann bleckte er seine gelben Zähne. „Ihr sprecht schlau, kleine Nachtelfe. In der Tat brauchen die Magram deine Hilfe nicht. Aber wir müssen zuerst so einen kleinen Goblin erwischen. Er hat uns grünen Schleim verkauft und behauptet, es wäre die Essenz unserer Vorfahren. Wir haben sie gegessen, damit wir ihre Stärke für uns beanspruchen können. Aber die Medizin hat nicht gewirkt. Sie hat uns nicht stärker gemacht. Wir werden ihn finden und seinen Kopf auf einen Speer spießen."

„Eine ganze Horde Krieger für nur _einen_ Goblin?", gab Rakscha gespielt verwundert zurück. „Was für eine Verschwendung. Ich sage euch etwas, Warug. Wir übernehmen diesen kleinen Goblin und Ihr zieht gegen die Maraudine in den Krieg."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich unter den Zentauren breit. Warug hingegen schien sich nicht sicher, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Als Zeichen, dass er angestrengt nachdachte, stand sein Mund weit offen. Schließlich klappte er den Mund zu und schürzte die wulstigen Lippen. „Goblins jagen macht aber Spaß. Sie sind so winzig und quieken so lustig, wenn man einen Speer in sie hineinstößt."

„Dann werden wir das Kriegshorn der Maraudine blasen.", mischte sich Abbefaria ein. „Wir werden der Welt verkünden, dass die Magram uns geschickt haben und dass sie kommen und die Maraudine ausradieren werden."

Warug sah ihn an, als hätte er eben erst bemerkt, dass die Jägerin nicht allein war. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann brüllte er ohne Vorwarnung los: „Ein Hoch auf unsere neuen Verbündeten. Nehmt sie und bringt sie zum Tal der Speere! Dort sollen sie ihren Mut gegen die Maraudine beweisen."

Ehe Abbefaria wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatten ihn große Hände gepackt und auf den Rücken einen Zentauren befördert. Spitze Schreie, ein wüstes Fluchen und eine Schimpftirade auf Darnassisch verrieten ihm, dass es seinen Begleitern nicht anders gegangen war. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und ließ die Augen des Druiden tränen. Abrupt setzte sich der Zug der Zentauren wieder in Bewegung und Abbefaria, der eben noch die Absicht gehabt hatte, seine gegenwärtige Position so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, hielt sich nun krampfhaft an dem übel riechenden Hinterteil des Zentauren fest und betete, dass er nicht unter die donnernden Hufe geriet, die um ihn herum den Boden zerwühlten. Ein Teil von ihm dachte daran, dass sie auf diese Weise seinem Ziel, die Gruppe nach Maraudon zu führen, ein Stück näher kamen, doch der wesentlich größere Teil verfluchte den anderen dafür, dass er jetzt wie ein nasser Sack kopfüber auf dem Rücken eines barbarischen Pferdemenschen hing. Warum hatte er nur nicht den Mund gehalten?

„Ist es noch weit?", nörgelte Magenta vom Rücken des Zentauren herunter, aber ihr Protest war eher halbherzig. Ihr vierbeiniger Begleiter hatte nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Nacht auf einem weichen, trockenen Felllager verbracht hatte und ihre Hand notdürftig versorgen konnte. Er hatte darüber hinaus auch einige Vorräte aufgetrieben und auch wenn es sich dabei nur um zähes Trockenfleisch gehandelt hatte, war Magentas Magen jetzt gut gefüllt und ihre Laune den Umständen entsprechend gut. Nur ab und an, erinnerte der pochende Schmerz in ihrer Hand noch an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit der Höllenbestie.

„Der Eingang zum Tal der Speere liegt jenseits dieser Bergekette.", antwortete der Zentaur. „Der Eingang zu den heiligen Hallen von Maraudon liegt in seiner Mitte."

„Gut.", entgegnete Magenta und steckte ihre Nase wieder in die Seiten, die der Zentaur ihr zu lesen gegeben hatte. Zuerst hatte sie diese Vorgehensweise seltsam gefunden, doch nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass der Zentaur dazu neigte, jedes Gespräch in eine flammende Rede für seine _gerechte Sache_ zu verwandeln, zog sie diese Art der Kommunikation vor.

Die Anweisungen des Zentauren waren relativ eindeutig. Sie musste Maraudon betreten und dort zunächst den _Namenlosen Propheten_, den geistigen Führer der Zentauren finden. Ihm würde sie das Amulett der Geister abnehmen, von dem dieser offensichtlich nicht wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte. Als nächstes musste sie die fünf Edelsteine finden, die das Amulett vervollständigen würden. Diese Edelsteine befanden sich in der Obhut der Geister der ersten Khans, der Gründer der fünf Zentaurenstämme. Sie würde das Amulett benutzen, um die Geister in die stoffliche Welt zu zwingen, sie besiegen und ihnen dann die Edelsteine abnehmen. Den einzigen Teil der Anweisungen, den Magenta nicht befolgen würde, war der, dass sie am Ende mit dem vervollständigten Amulett zu ihrem Begleiter zurückkehren und ihm das Schmuckstück aushändigen sollte. Magenta war sich sicher, dass sich dafür bestimmt eine bessere Verwendung finden würde.

Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Träger stehen geblieben war, sah sie auf. Auch wenn Magenta das nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, wirkte Desolace im blassen Licht des Morgens noch trostloser als im strömenden Regen. Wo sich normalerweise die Geschöpfe des Tages erhoben, um ihrer Beschäftigung nachzugehen, strich über die mit Asche und Staub bedeckten Ebenen von Desolace nur der einsam klagende Wind. Der Wind und eine Staubwolke, die sich schnell näherte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie halblaut, obwohl sie die Antwort im Grund genommen schon kannte.

„Das sind Zentauren.", antwortete der Zentaur, als die mächtigen Geschöpfe in einem Sturm aus trommelnden Hufen und wehendem Staub heranrasten und sie umstellten. Magenta unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Du?", schnappte eine weibliche Stimme und eine Zentaurin, offensichtlich die Anführerin der Gruppe, trat vor. Ihr Fell war von dunkelbrauner Farbe und ihre Haare ringelten sich einer blonden Mähne gleich über ihren Rücken. Vor ihrem Gesicht jedoch hing ein Schleier, der nur die Augen freiließ. Sie waren von strahlendem Blau und funkelten Magentas Begleiter böse an.

„Es ist dir verboten worden unser Land zu betreten, _Pariah_!", schnaubte sie und trat noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn. An ihren Armen hingen blaue Federn, die mit dünnen Lederbändern festgebunden waren, und ihre Haut war mit feinen, weißen Linien bedeckt, die eine Art Runenschrift darstellen mochten. In der Hand hielt sie einen Stab, an dessen Ende eine kupfern glänzende Platte befestigt war, unter der wiederum einige der blauen Federn baumelten. Magenta kam nicht umhin zu finden, dass sie wie eine Schamanin oder Zauberin aussah.

„Uthek.", ließ sich der Zentaur nun endlich zu einer Antwort verleiten. „Ich habe keinen Streit mit Euch und wünsche lediglich einen Gast ein Stück des Weges zu geleiten, der zufällig am Gebiet der Gelkis vorbei führt."

Wie um zu zeigen wovon er sprach, trat er mit den Hinterhufen ein Stück zur Seite, so dass er nun seitlich zur Anführerin der Zentaurengruppe stand, die so freie Sicht auf Magenta auf seinem Rücken hatte. Die Zentaurin runzelte die Stirn und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Sie streckte ihren Stab aus und knuffte die Hexenmeisterin damit in die Seite.

„Ein Mensch?", fragte sie ungläubig und ließ ein kurzes, hartes Lachen hören. „Ihr habt Euch schon viel geleistet, seit ihr aus unserer Mitte verbannt worden seid, Pariah, aber dass ihr Euch als Reittier für die Menschen verdingt, ist neu."

„Er ist nicht…", wollte Magenta einwerfen, doch der Stab der Zentaurin traf sie hart in die Magengrube.

„Schweigt!", bellte die Schamanin. „Oder ich lasse Euch in die Opalmienen bringen, wo Ihr arbeiten werdet, bis Ihr tot umfallt."

Jetzt reichte es Magenta endgültig. Sie rutschte vom Rücken des Zentauren und merkte im selben Moment, dass dies eine dumme Idee gewesen war, denn jetzt ragte die Zentaurin um mehr als drei Haupteslängen über ihr auf. Trotzdem begann Magenta, einen Zauber zu wirken und schleuderte ihn in Richtung der Pferdefrau. Der Schattenblitz schlug genau vor den Füßen der Zentaurin ein, die mit einem erschrocken Wiehern zurückprallte. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und Magenta konnte trotz des Schleiers sehen, dass sie grinste.

„Ihr wollt Eure Zauberkraft mit mir messen?", rief sie und lachte. „Dann kommt. Eure dämonische Magie ist meiner nicht gewachsen. Theredas steh mir bei!"

Mit diesen Worten hob sie beschwörend ihren Stab und ließ ihn dann zur Erde hernieder fahren. Dort, wo der Stab den staubigen Boden traf, entstand ein kleiner Riss und unter dem Riss begann die Erde zu brodeln. Felsen, Steine und Geröll wölbten sich vor Magenta auf, bis schließlich ein ausgewachsener Erdelementar vor ihr stand. Der flache, steinerne Kopf, dessen Augen wie Lava glühten, richtet sich auf Magenta, die steinernen Fäuste erhoben sich gleichzeitig um seine Gegnerin zu zerschmettern…und verharrten regungslos in der Luft, als Magentas Bannzauber den Elementar traf. Das durchsichte Feld, dass das Wesen zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen hielt, wölbte sich unter der Kraft des Gefangenen, doch es hielt stand, aber Magenta hütet sich davor deswegen zu laut aufzuatmen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zu der Zentaurin herum.

„Wenn Ihr nicht mehr zu bieten habt, Schamanin, lasst Ihr uns besser passieren."

Die Fingerknöchel der Zentaurin waren weiß über ihrem Stab. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte sie Magenta mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Erstaunen an, aber dann beugte sie plötzlich die Waffe und das vordere Knie. In dieser Haltung erinnerte sie Magenta an ein Pferd, den man ein Kunststück beigebracht hatte.

„Ihr seid eine mächtige Zauberin.", gestand die Schamanin ein. „Ihr habt den Geist der Erde gebannt und mein Zauber kann Euch nichts anhaben."

„Schön…äh ja.", stotterte Magenta. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so leicht sein würde. „Dann lasst uns jetzt durch. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Maraudon."

Der Kopf der Zentaurin ruckte nach oben und die Augen ihres Gegenübers wurden schmal. „Was wollt Ihr dort? Seid Ihr auf dem Weg um Euch mit den Maraudine zu verbünden?"

„Beim wirbelnden Nether: Nein!", wehrte Magenta energisch ab. „Es kann sogar sein, dass wir welche von ihnen töten."

Wenn sie sich richtig an die Geschichten des Pariahs erinnerte, waren sich die Zentaurenstämme nicht eben wohl gesonnen. Es konnte daher sicher nicht schaden, wenn man erwähnte, dass man einem befeindeten Clan Schaden zufügen wollte.

„Ihr wollt Zentauren der Maraudine töten?", fragte die Zentaurin nach und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gefiel Magenta ganz und gar nicht. Er wirkte so _listig_, eine Eigenschaft, die Magenta den Pferdemenschen bis dahin nicht eben zugeschrieben hätte.

„Dann lasst mich Euch einen Vorschlag machen, Mensch.", fuhr die Zentaurin fort und drängte sich geschickt zwischen den Pariah und Magenta. „Wir, die Gelkis, begleiten Euch und helfen Euch dabei, die Reihen der Maraudine zu schwächen. Doch dafür müsst Ihr etwas tun. Ihr müsst einen ganz bestimmten von ihnen töten. Ihren Anführer Khan Hratha."

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist.", erwiderte Magenta.

„Oh, nur noch eine Kleinigkeit.", entgegnete die Zentaurin und Magenta hatte das Gefühl, wenn der Größenunterschied nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie in diesem Moment freundschaftlich den Arm um Magentas Schultern gelegt. „Der, den ihr töten sollt, trägt etwas bei sich. Einen Teil eines…Schlüssels. Tötet den Khan und bringt mir das Schlüsselfragment und die Dankbarkeit der Gelkis wird Euch auf ewig gewiss sein, wenn wir endlich die Herrschaft über ganz Desolace übernehmen."

Während sie sprach hatte die Zentaurin Magenta langsam aber sicher aus der Nähe des Pariahs geführt, der ihr von seinem Platz hinter dem Wall von Pferdeleibern aus nachsah. Vergesst unsere Abmachung nicht, schien sein Blick zu sagen. Dann drehte er sich um und galoppierte auf und davon, bevor die anderen Mitglieder des Gelkisclans noch von ihren Waffen oder ihrer Magie Gebrauch machen konnte. Magenta sah der Staubwolke nach und fragte sich, ob sie wohl gerade den Löwen gegen den Tiger getauscht hatte, wie Abumoaham es manchmal nannte. Und wann der Tiger wohl seine Krallen ausfahren würde, wenn er merkte, dass Magenta lange nicht so mächtig war, wie sie ihm weisgemacht hatte.

Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, dachte sie bei sich. Es fragt sich nur wie lange noch.

„Konntet Ihr nicht einfach Euren Mund halten?", zischte Rakscha Abbefaria böse zu. „Ihr _ahnt_ gar nicht, in was für Schwierigkeiten Ihr uns gebracht habt."

„Ich…", begann Abbefaria, wurde jedoch von Warug unterbrochen, der sich dröhnend mit der Faust gegen die Brust schlug.

„Die wird ein großer Tag für die Magram!", rief er. „Wir werden die Maraudine herausfordern. Wir werden ihren Khan töten! Wir werden SIEGEN!"

Die restlichen Magram fielen ihn sein Gebrüll mit ein, während die zwei Menschen und die beiden Nachtelfen sich entsetzt die Ohren zuhielten.

Mit einem breiten, gelben Lächeln drehte sich Warug zu den Vieren herum und sagte mit einer einladenden Geste: „Ihr werdet den Khan für uns hervorlocken. Blast das Kriegshorn der Maraudine! Wenn der Khan kommt, tötet ihn und bringt mir die Kette, die er um den Hals trägt."

„Zu was Kette da sein?", wagte Abumoaham zu fragen.

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Mensch.", brüllte der Zentaur ihn an. „Bringt mir einfach das Schlüsselfragment."

Abumoaham warf seinen Begleitern einen viel sagenden Blick zu, dann bahnten er sich einen Weg zwischen den Zentaurenleibern hindurch und marschierte geradewegs auf das Tal der Speere zu, so dass die anderen gar nicht umhin kamen, ihm zu folgen. Rakscha war die erste, die ihn erreichte.

„Seid Ihr jetzt genauso verrückt geworden, wie dieser Druide?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, auf was Ihr euch da einlasst."

„Ich erfüllen Auftrag.", erklärte der Magier ruhig. „Ihr doch immer sagen, Zentauren seien Plage für dieses Land. Es nicht verkehrt, zu töten einige von Ihnen um selbst zu bleiben am Leben."

„Ja aber Ihr werdet das Machtgefüge in Desolace vollkommen kippen, wenn Ihr den Khan der Maraudine tötet?", erklärte Rakscha verzweifelt. „Wenn die Magram sich erheben, werden sie das Land mit einem blutigen Krieg überziehen, der die anderen Zentaurenstämme und vermutlich auch sie selbst für immer vernichtet."

„Ich nicht werde vermissen komische Pferdemenschen.", brummte Abumoaham, doch Abbefaria meinte ein leichtes Schwanken in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Aber _Abu_!", mischte sich nun auch Demuny ein. „Wir können das nicht tun."

„Aber wir auch nicht können zurück.", sagte der Magier und wies zurück auf die wartende Zentaurenmeute. „Wir nicht überleben würden das."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wem wir dafür danken sollten.", meinte Rakscha spitz und warf Abbefaria einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Nur zu, Druide. Habt Ihr nicht noch einen tollen Plan, wie wir jetzt hier rauskommen?"

Abbefaria fühlte drei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. „Nun wir könnten…wir könnten nach Maraudon gehen.", sagte er zögernd. „Dort unten würden die Magram uns sicherlich nicht finden."

„Und Ihr glaubt, die Maraudine würden und dort einfach so hineinspazieren lassen?", funkelte Rakscha ihn an. Dann wurden ihre Augen schmal und sie legte den Kopf schief. „Marandis hat euch geschickt, nicht wahr?"

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Abbefaria verblüfft.

„Und wer ist Marandis?", wollte Demuny wissen.

„Marandis ist der Hüter des Hains, den unser lieber Druidenfreund gestern morgen noch besucht hat.", erklärte Rakscha mit wissendem Tonfall. „Er sollte einst etwas sehr Wertvolles aus Maraudon bergen und hat dabei versagt. Seit dem sucht er nach Streitern, die für ihn in die Tiefe hinabsteigen und es für ihn heraufholen."

Abumoaham wendete sich an Abbefaria. „Stimmt das?"

Der Druide spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Es…ja, es ist wahr. Dort unten lagern die Überreste von Zaetar, dem ältesten Sohn von Cenarius selbst. Marandis hat mich _und Euch_ geschickt um sie zu suchen."

„Warum Ihr das nicht gesagt früher. Wir hätten machen können Plan." Abumoaham schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Euch nicht benehmen sehr weise."

„Oh, Abu, hört auf ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.", versuchte Demuny den Streit zu schlichten. „Immerhin hat er uns geholfen, diese Dämonenkugel zu bekommen. Da ist es nur recht und billig, wenn wir ihm im Gegenzug auch helfen."

„Tabetha hat beauftragt _auch ihn_ mit Suche nach Kugel.", murrte der Magier, doch Demuny wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Ach Papperlapapp. Darauf kommt es jetzt nicht an."

Der Magier knurrte etwas Unverständliches und nickte dann. „Also schön, hier sein mein Plan. Wir gehen in Tal der Speere. Dabei wir werden müssen töten einige Zentauren, damit Magram hinter uns beruhigt. Wenn wir drinnen, wir suchen Eingang nach Maraudon und suchen diese Überreste." Er warf Abbefaria einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Ich gelesen Geschichte von Eurem Volk. Ich wissen, wer Cenarius sein. Wenn wir bringen zurück toten Körper seines Sohns, das wird uns bringen viel Ansehen bei Nachtelfen."

Abbefaria verstand. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass mein Volk davon erfährt.", nickte er.

„Also schön.", antwortete Abumoaham und ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken. „Dann wir werden einmal sehen, was Zentauren sagen zu eiskalter Magie."

„Und zu meinen Pfeilen.", knurrte Rakscha grimmig. „Auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, wir wären einfach wieder zurück zur Niejel-Spitze geritten."

Und während die Sonne am dunstigen Himmel langsam höher stieg, machten sich die vier Gestalten auf den Weg ins das Tal der Speere.

Ein wenig pikiert stieg Magenta über den zerschmetterten Leib des Zentauren hinweg. Der Kopf des Pferdemenschen war irgendwo unter einem riesigen Felsbrocken begraben und seine vier Beine standen an mehreren Stellen in unnatürlichen Winkeln ab. Er war der vorerst letzte einer Reihe Krieger, die in der schmalen Klamm gefallen waren, durch die die Uthek und die restlichen Gelkis die Hexenmeisterin geführt hatten. Erschlagene, zerquetschte und von magischen Blitzschlägen gefällte Leichen säumten ihren Pfad bis hierhin. Der Geruch von heißen Steinen, Blut und versengtem Pferdehaar lag in der Luft.

_Die Maraudine sind schlau_, hatte Uthek ihr im Lager der Gelkis erklärt._ Sie verschanzen sich im Tal der Speere hinter den Felswänden, so dass immer nur eine Handvoll Kämpfer in ihr Gebiet vordringen kann. Doch die Felsen werden sie vor uns nicht schützen. Wir werden sie gegen sie verwenden und ihnen zeigen, dass die Macht von Theredas mit uns ist._

Bis hierhin hatte Magenta somit nur einmal einen kleine Zauber verwenden müssen, um einem Zentauren, der bereits taumelnd und blutüberströmt auf sie zugewankt war, von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Die restlichen Maraudine waren von den Gelkis selbst getötet worden. Es war so einfach gewesen, dass Magenta sich fragte, warum Uthek sie überhaupt zu diesem Unterfangen mitgenommen hatte.

In diesem Moment jedoch öffnete sich der schmale Pfad und gab den Blick auf ein breites, steiniges Tal frei. In dem Tal gab es viele dieser runden, gedrungenen Zelte, die Magenta schon bei den restlichen Zentaurenlagern bemerkt hatte. Fast überall neben den Zelten steckte Reihen aus Speeren im Boden, die gleichzeitig Schmuck, Waffenlager und Verteidigungswall darstellten. Aus mehreren Behausungen drang Rauch hervor, Suppentöpfe brodelten vor sich hin, Felle und Handarbeiten lagen auf dem Boden herum. Das einzig Entscheidende, das fehlte, waren die Maraudine.

„Wo sind die denn alle?", murmelte Magenta halblaut und sah sich weiter um. Das Lager sah aus, als wäre es in aller Eile verlassen worden. Es gab jedoch nicht, was diesen überstürzten Aufbruch zu begründen schien, es sei denn, sie übersah etwas. Doch noch bevor Magenta eine entsprechende Frage an Uthek richten konnte, drehte der Wind und mit ihm wehte Kampflärm herüber. Schreie, Waffengeklirr und wieder der untrügliche Geruch von Blut. Am Ende des Tals fand ein Kampf statt.

„Zum Angriff!", schrie Uthek und reckte ihren Stab. Sogleich fielen die Gelkis in einen donnernden Galopp. Eine grobe Hand rettete Magenta vor den wirbelnden Hufen und sie wurde hilflos mitgeschleppt, bis die Gelkis den Schauplatz des Kampfes erreichten. Dort wurde sie grob zur Seite geschleudert, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und kam dann am Rande eines felsigen Platzes zu liegen, auf dem eine heiße Schlacht tobte. Hustend und voller blauer Flecke krabbelte Magenta zu einem großen Felsen und zog sich hinauf, um das Schlechtfeld besser überblicken zu können. Was sie sah, verschlug ihr buchstäblich den Atem.

Die Maraudine – Magenta erkannte sofort ihre Clanfarbe, ein dunkles Violett, an ihren Rüstungen – drangen auf vier Eindringlinge ein, die sich jedoch tapfer zur Wehr setzen. Als Magenta sah, um wen es sich bei den Angreifern handelte, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_, dachte sie und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie die zwei Zentaurengruppen aufeinander prallten, während in ihrer Mitte zwei Menschen und zwei Nachtelfen um ihr Überleben kämpften.

Abbefaria hörte den warnenden Schrei und ließ sich fallen. Kurz darauf bohrte sich ein Speer in den Sand hinter ihm. Wäre er nicht ausgewichen, hätte ihn die Waffe mitten in den Brustkorb getroffen. Er wollte Demuny einen dankbaren Blick zuwerfen, doch die Priesterin war bereits in einen Kampf mit einer Zentaurin verstrickt, die fast doppelt so hoch war wie sie selbst. Die Zentaurin schleuderte Blitze nach der jungen Frau, denen diese nur entgehen konnte, indem sie hastig ein Lichtschild um sich wob. Es blitzte und funkte, als die fremdartigen Energien aufeinander prallten, so dass der Druide geblendet die Augen abwenden musste. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er so den mächtigen Umriss eine weiteren Kriegers herannahen, der in vollem Galopp auf ihn zugestürmt kam um ihn zu durchbohren. Der Lauf des Zentauren wurde abrupt gestoppt, als sich eine dicke Eisschicht um seine Füße legte und seine vier Hufe am Boden festfror. Wütend wandte der Zentaur sich nach Abumoaham um, der ihn mit diesem Zauber gestoppt hatte und schleuderte seine armdicke Waffe nach dem grauhaarigen Mann. Ein vierfüßiger Schatten flog durch die Luft und die scharfen Zähne des schwarzenWolfes packten die Waffe im Flug und lenkten sie ab, so dass der Speer zusammen mit Rakschas treuem Begleiter gegen einen Felsen geschleudert wurde. In der Zwischenzeit tötete eine Eislanze den Zentauren, noch bevor dieser sich aus seinem kalten Gefängnis befreien konnte.

Ein Pfeilhagel bedeckte die Zentaurin, die immer noch mit Demuny rang und zerfetzte Teile ihres Gesichtsschleiers. Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ die Pferdefrau von ihrem Opfer ab und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Blut strömte zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Sie bäumte sich auf und schleuderte einen Blitz in Rakschas Richtung, dem die Jägerin nur mit einem beherzten Sprung entkommen konnte. Sie fiel, rollte sich ab und landete so genau zwischen zwei Zentauren, die beide ihre Waffe zum Schlag erhoben hatten. Abbefaria wollte hinzustürmen und ihr helfen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Zentauren hatten bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt, und die Jägerin würde weder dem schartigen Schwert noch der breitschneidigen Kriegsaxt entgehen. Entsetzt schloss Abbefaria die Augen, als zwei Schmerzenslaute über das Kampfgetümmel hinweg jagten. Als ihm dämmerte, dass keiner davon sich nach der Nachtelfe anhörte, riss er die Augen wieder auf und wurde Zeuge eines höchst absonderbaren Anblicks.

Die beiden Zentauren musste ihm Kampfrausch die Reichweite ihrer Waffen falsch eingeschätzt haben, denn das Schwert des einen, steckte in einem heißes Blut spuckenden Loch in der Brust des anderen, während die Schneide der Kriegsaxt tief in die Seite des ersten Zentaurs eingedrungen und ihm eine tödliche Wunde zugefügt hatte. Blut gurgelte aus seinem Mund hervor, als er noch versuchte etwas zu rufen, dann brach der riesige Körper in sich zusammen. Der Zentaur mit dem Schwert in der Brust röchelte und brach in die Knie. Dadurch befand er sich für einen Moment auf Augenhöhe mit der völlig verdatterten Jägerin, die ihn anstarrte, als sei er in diesem Moment dem Erdboden entstiegen. Dann kippte auch er zur Seite und ließ ein weiteres Festmahl für die Assfresser zurück.

Rakscha hingegen wirbelte herum und wollte ihren Gefährten etwas zurufen, als eine Sturmbö sie erfasste und mehrere Meter durch die Luft schleuderte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete sie auf dem Boden und überschlug sich ein paar Mal, bis sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen blieb. Mit einem Triumpfgeheul setzte die Zentaurin mit dem zerfetzten Gesichtsschleier ihr nach. Sie stürmte auf den am Boden liegenden Körper zu und wollte ihn mit ihren Hufen zertrampeln. In ihren Augen glühten die Mordlust und das Gefühl der Rache. Rache dafür, dass diese lästige Kreatur es gewagt hatte, sich ihr zu widersetzen und ihre Ehre zu beschmutzen. Nur noch ein Hufschlag trennte sie von der Befriedigung, als die Nachtelfe mit einem Mal aufsprang und sich blitzschnell unter ihr hinwegduckte. Die Zentaurin spürte, wie die scharfe Klinge durch ihren Unterleib glitt wie durch Butter. Ein klatschendes Geräusch wurde gefolgt von unsagbarem Schmerz, der dann durch eine gnädige Dunkelheit abgelöst wurde, als der aufgeschlitzte Körper der Zentaurin leblos zu Boden fiel. Die Jägerin, deren weiße Haare inzwischen rotgetränkt waren, wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und blickte dann schwer atmend zurück zum Schlachtfeld.

Der Druide hatte sich gerade im Sprung in eine Katze verwandelt, war auf den Rücken eines Zentauren gesprungen und vor dort aus weiter auf einen Felsen. Oben angelangt fesselte er einen Krieger, der gerade auf die blonde Menschenfrau eindringen wollte, mit rasch beschworenen Wurzeln an den Boden. Danach schleuderte er ein grünes Licht auf den gefesselten Angreifer, das diesen vor Schmerzen aufheulen ließ. Wütend wandte sich der Zentaur nach dem unerreichbaren Nachtelfen um und holte mit seinem Speer aus. Rakscha überlegte nicht lange. Sie lief los und spannte im Laufen einen Pfeil in die Sehne ihres Bogens. Das Geschoss durchbohrte den Zentauren mitten in der Stirn und im Fallen begrub er die schlaff gewordenen Wurzeln unter sich. Mit zwei Sprüngen war die Jägerin wieder mitten im Kampfgeschehen, als ein mächtiger Huf sie traf und sie erneut durch die Luft schleuderte. Sie schlug hart auf der Erde auf und diesmal war der Schmerz, der sie an den Boden band, echt. Der Huf hatte ihren Bogen zerschmettert und den Arm dahinter taub werden lassen. Sie keuchte, als sei sich auf den Rücken drehte und ein Schatten über sie fiel. Eilig griff ihre unverletzte Hand nach ihrem Dolch, doch die Waffe war immer noch glitschig vom Blut der Zentaurin. Sie entglitt ihr und fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden.

Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln starrte die Jägerin nach oben. Sie hatte ihre Begleiter noch warnen wollen, ihnen sagen, dass eine Gruppe von Gelkis sich in den Kampf eingemischt hatte. Rakscha hatte die blaue Armbinde des fremden Zentauren sofort erkannt, als er vor ihren Augen zusammengebrochen war. Doch dazu würde es nicht kommen. Sie würde jetzt und hier ihr Ende finden. Mit gefletschten Zähnen wollte sie ihrem Angreifer zumindest nicht ein paar Wunden zufügen, bevor sie diese Welt verlassen musste. Sie sprang auf und wirbelte mit geballten Fäusten herum, doch beim Anblick ihres Gegners entwich ihr lediglich ein ungläubiges Keuchen.

„_Ihr_?", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Bei allen…steht nicht hier herum. Geht und helft ihnen!"

Die rothaarige Menschenfrau ihr gegenüber, an die sich Rakscha nur zu gut erinnern konnte, wirkte ertappt. Schuldbewusst zog sie ihre Hand zurück, mit der sie eben noch nach Rakscha hatte greifen wollen. „I-ich…", stotterte sie.

„Faselt nicht!", bellte Rakscha sie an. „Geht und kämpft. Sagt Euren Freunden, dass die Gelkis hier sind. Sie sollen versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit der Maraudine auf sie zu lenken."

Magenta, Rakscha erinnerte sich jetzt an ihren Namen, nickte gehorsam und wollte schon aufbrechen, als Rakscha mit der gesunden Hand ihren Arm packte und sie festhielt. Sie sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte ernst: „Und lasst Euch nicht einfallen, dort zu sterben. Ich bekomme schließlich noch ein Gold von Euch."

Die erwartete Wirkung trat ein. Die Menschenfrau sah sie zunächst ungläubig an, doch dann stahl sich ein kleines, zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Wird gemacht.", sagte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief eilig auf das Kampfgetümmel zu, während sich Rakscha einer Ohnmacht nahe zu Boden sinken ließ und darauf wartete, dass der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Arm abklang.

Magenta lief los ohne einen Plan zu haben. Die Nachtelfe hatte ja Recht, doch wie sollte sie zu den anderen vordringen und sie gar noch retten? Das Gewimmel aus Leibern vor ihr konnte sie unmöglich durchdringen, es sei denn, sie beteiligte sich an der Metzelei. Doch was aus ihrem Repertoire an zerstörerischen Zaubern konnte sie benutzen ohne entweder die anderen zu verletzen oder - was ihr ebenso wenig erstrebenswert schien – die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Noch während sie sie dachte, stolperten ihre Gedanken über diesen Satz und blieben schließlich daran hängen.

_Die Nachtelfe hat doch gesagt, wir sollten die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gelkis lenken. Nun ja, mir Recht. Diese Uthek ist mir ohnehin nicht geheuer. Aber wie soll ich das anstellen? Im Moment kämpft dort jeder gegen jeden und ich kann schließlich keine Armee herbeizaubern._

Eine quäkende Stimme in ihren Gedanken unterbrach ihre Überlegungen.

_Ich wette, jetzt wünschst du dir, du hättest das Kapitel über Nekromantie genauer gelesen,_ nörgelte Pizkol und lachte ein meckerndes Lachen. _Wie ich hörte, kann man Zentaurenkörper ganz hervorragend wieder beleben._

_Oh, erspare es mir_, fauchte Magenta den Wichtel an. _Ich bin kein Nekromant und werde auch keiner werden. Es gibt mit Sicherheit bessere Dinge, mit denen man sich umgeben kann, als langsam vor sich hin faulende Untote. Ich brauche eine andere Idee._

In ihrer Verzweiflung wanderte Magentas Blick unwillkürlich nach oben. Von dort kam doch sprichwörtlich alles Gute. Doch von wo aus diesem schwefelgelben, und grauen Wolkenfetzen durchsetzten Firmament sollte sich ihr eine Rettung offenbaren. Es war wirklich zum Verrücktwerden.

Plötzlich wurden Magentas Augen schmal. Sie hatte auf einem Hügel etwas entdeckt, das all ihre Probleme mit einem Schlag lösen konnte…wenn sie es irgendwie fertig brachte, auf die andere Seite des Tals und den gewundenen Weg bis zur Bergspitze hinauf zu kommen ohne vorher das Zeitliche zu segnen. Und dafür gab es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit.

Die Hexenmeisterin murmelte die Formel, die ihr Teufelsross aus dem wirbelnden Nethers hervorrief. Das Tier erschien mit einem klagenden Wiehern, das aus den Tiefen der Hölle selbst zu stammen schien. Dämonische Energien waberten um seine Hufe und das Feuer aus seinen Nüstern loderte hell auf, als es unruhig schnaubend vor Magenta zum Stehen kam. Aus vor Hass brennenden Augen musterte es die Hexenmeisterin, die sich zu seiner Herrin aufgeschwungen hatte. Magenta war sich sicher, wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätte der Dämon ihr jetzt und hier mit den Zähnen die Kehle herausgerissen.

„Braves Pferd.", plapperte Magenta um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Die Antwort war ein wütendes Schnauben. „Du wirst mich jetzt dort drüben auf die Spitze des Berges bringen, verstanden? Und wenn wir oben sind, darfst du ein paar Zentauren zertrampeln. Wie findest du das?"

Die flammenden Augäpfel musterten Magenta und die Hexenmeisterin schauderte innerlich. Dann jedoch knickte die teuflische Stute mit den Vorderbeinen ein und ließ Magenta auf ihrem Rücken Platz nehmen.

„Na, dann los.", rief Magenta und klatschte der Stute mit der Hand auf die Hinterbacken. Das Teufelsross stieg, die brennenden Hufe wirbelten durch die Luft und dann stürmte es los mitten in das Getümmel hinein.

Irgendetwas Großes preschte an Abbefaria vorbei, als dieser gerade einem Schwertstreich auswich und sich unter den fliegenden Hufen einen auskeilenden Zentauren hinweg duckte. Übelkeit erregende Energien spülten über ihn hinweg wie ein heißer Gluthauch, dann war der feurige Dämon ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Als Abbefaria aufblickte, fasste sich der Zentaur mit dem Schwert gerade an den Hals. Blut sprudelte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Der zweite Zentaur lag leblos auf der Seite mit zwei verbrannten Abdrücken auf seiner Brust und einer klaffenden Wunde am Schädel. Was immer hier durchgestürmt war, hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn die nachrückenden Zentauren trampelten einfach über die toten Körper ihrer Kameraden hinweg und drangen wieder auf den Druiden ein, der langsam seine Kräfte erlahmen fühlte. Wenn ihm nicht bald etwa einfiel, wie sie hier herauskamen, würden die Pferdemenschen sie schlichtweg überrennen.

Seine Überlegungen hatten ihn unachtsam werden lassen. Er erhielt einen Schlag von hinten und taumelte nach vorn direkt auf einen grimmigen Zentauren zu, der einen wuchtigen Speer in der Hand hielt. Es würde ihn nur eine Winzigkeit kosten, diesen zu erheben und auf den benommenen Nachtelfen zu schleudern. Das wusste Abbefaria und an dem Grinsen des Zentauren sah er, dass dieser zu derselben Schlussfolgerung gekommen war. Die dicken Armmuskeln spannten sich und erhoben die Waffe, als plötzlich ein dumpfer, allen Kampflärm übertönender Ton das gesamte Tal durchdrang.

Das dumpfe Vibrieren schien aus der Erde selbst zukommen. Es hallte von den Wänden wieder und wurde dadurch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Steine und kleinere Felslawinen lösten sich von den Wänden und Abbefaria fühlte den Ton wie ein anhaltendes Kribbeln tief in der Magengegend. Der Ton ging buchstäblich durch Mark und Bein und brachte die Gefechte rund um den Druiden zum Erliegen. Die Zentauren blickten geschlossen zu einem Hügel empor, auf dem ein riesiges, trichterartiges Gebilde in den sturmgepeitschten Himmel ragte. Aus diesem Ding drang das allumfassende Dröhnen, bis es mit einem Mal abbrach und eine fast ebenso dröhnende Stille hinterließ. Sie dauert ungefähr zwei Atemzüge an, dann hielt das Chaos mit wehenden Fahnen Einzug.

Wiehern und Schreie gellten zwischen den Felsen umher, Hufe trommelten über den Boden, Staub stieg in großen Wolken empor. Eigenartigerweise schien Abbefaria mit einem Mal nicht mehr Teil dieses Spiels zu sein. Ein massiger Leib drängte ihn an den Rand des Schlachtfeldes, wo er für einen kurzen Moment zu Atem kommen konnte. Von dort aus sah er, was die Zentauren so in Aufregung versetzt hatte:

Auf eine Plattform weit oben in der Felswand, war ein Zentaur getreten, der größer war als alle, die der Druide bis dahin gesehen hatte. Sein Fell war von nachtschwarzer Farbe, seine breite Brust wurde von einer violetten Schärpe verdeckt und mit der Axt, die er in Händen hielt, konnte man sicherlich mühelos einen Nachtelfen in zwei Hälften spalten, ohne sich dabei besonders anzustrengen. Neben ihm waren weitere Zentauren erschienen, darunter sowohl kräftige Krieger wie auch die verschleierten Zentaurenfrauen, von denen Abbefaria inzwischen wusste, dass sie den zauberkräftigen Teil des Volkes darstellten. Von der Gruppe, die ins Tal zu ihnen hinunter starrte, ging eine Aura der Macht aus, die bis in die kleinste Felsspalte drang.

„WER?", rollte die Stimme des riesigen Zentauren über die Massen hinweg und Abbefaria wusste, dass es sich bei ihm nur um Khan Hratha handeln konnte. „Wer wagt es die Maraudine herauszufordern? Wer bläst das mächtige Kriegshorn?"

Die Blicke der Menge wendete sich einhellig zu der zweiten Plattform um, auf der das Krieghorn lagerte. Doch der Platz neben dem Horn war leer. Der Schuldige war geflohen.

„_Gelkis_!", gellte der Schrei eine Zentaurin von oben herab. Ihr Arm wies auf die Menge, die sich unwillkürlich teilte und den Blick auf eine Gruppe Zentauren lenkte, die, wie Abbefaria jetzt bemerkte, blaue Verzierungen an ihren Waffen und Rüstungen trug. Doch noch bevor sich die Menge auf sie stürzen konnte, entstand ein Tumult am Eingang des Tals, durch den sie gekommen waren. Hufgetrappel kündigte eine weitere Zentaurengruppe an.

„Gelkis?", erklang ein dunkler Ruf und diesmal war die Tonlage eindeutig spöttisch. „Wer fürchtet diese verweichlichten Zauberer. Wenn Ihr einen Kampf wollt, Hratha, dann stellt euch den Magram!"

Warug und seine Krieger bildeten eine zornige, waffenstrotzende Front, deren Angriffsformation sich wie ein Keil in die Menge treiben würde. Die roten Stofffetzen an ihren Speeren flatterten im Wind.

„Töricht!", rief eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tals. Die Gelkis hatten die Chance genutzt und sich wieder um ihre Anführerin zu scharen. Die Zentaurin hob drohend ihren Stab und warf den Kopf mit der blonden Mähne zurück. „Die Macht von Theredas ist mit uns, Warug. Ihr seid nur ein dummer Berg Muskeln, der es gerade noch so schafft einen Speer zu halten."

„Und Ihr, Uthek, seid schwach.", brüllte Warug zurück und bekräftigte seine Aussage damit, die buschigen Augenbrauen zu einer grimmigen Grimasse zusammenzuziehen.

„Ihr alle!", klang wieder die Stimme von Khan Hratha durch das Tal und zwang die Blicke der Zentauren unweigerlich nach oben. „Ihr alle seid hier nicht willkommen. Die ist das Gebiet der Maraudine. Wer hier eindringt, findet nur den Tod."

Mit diesen Worten gab er den Zentauren hinter ihm das Zeichen zum Angriff und im Tal brach erneut die Hölle los. Zentaur wendete sich gegen Zentaur, Krieger gegen Zauberer, Clan gegen Clan. Kriegsgebrüll und Staub mischten sich mit Todesschreien und Blut. Eine stinkende, brodelnde, hasserfüllte Masse, deren Sog den jungen Druiden zu erfassen und zu verschlingen drohte, als plötzlich eine kräftige Hand ihn am Arm packte und ihn von all dem wegzog.

„Kommt.", sagte Abumoaham, dem das Blut aus einer Stirnwunde über das Gesicht gelaufen war. „Wir taktischen Rückzug machen, bevor gespießt werden auf Speer."

Gemeinsam umrundeten sie das Schlachtfeld an dessen Rand und stießen am anderen Ende des Tals auf zwei erhoffte und eine unerwartete Begleiterin. Während Rakscha aufstand, ihre Ausrüstung nahm und zum sofortigen Aufbruch drängte, und Demuny trotz eines verstauchten Knöchels über beide Ohren strahlte und den Ankömmlinge nur deswegen nicht entgegenlief und sie in die Arme schloss, weil sie lediglich humpeln konnte, schien die dritte im Bunde hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Furcht. Die braunen Augen der Hexenmeisterin klebten an Abbefaria. Diesmal war jedoch nichts von dem grünen Feuer darin zu erkennen, das der Druide in Tabethas Hütte darin gesehen hatte.

„Magenta!", rief Abumoaham und die braunen Augen verschwanden hinter dem breiten Rücken in der blauen Robe. „Wie du hierher gekommen?"

„Das können wir später besprechen.", warf Rakscha ein. „Die Zentauren werden nicht ewig abgelenkt sein. Je eher wir von hier verschwinden, desto besser."

Der Magier nickte. „Ihr Recht. Wir besser suchen Eingang nach Maraudon schnell."

„Den Eingang nach Maraudon?", meldete sich die Hexenmeisterin zu Wort. „Aber warum…"

„Auch das wir besser erzählen später.", unterbrach Abumoaham sie und wies auf Abbefaria. „Unser Freund hier hat wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen und wir ihm helfen dabei. Du doch kommen mit uns?"

„Sicher.", murmelte die junge Frau und streifte Abbefaria wieder mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Am liebsten hätte der Druide sie weit fortgeschickt. Wie konnte er jemanden wie sie auf die Suche nach Zaetars Überresten mitnehmen?

„Wer hat denn nun eigentlich das Kriegshorn geblasen?", wunderte sich Demuny, die fasziniert zu den kämpfenden Zentauren hinüber sah. „Dieser Khan war wirklich unsere letzte Rettung."

„Das war ich.", sagte Magenta und schien fast etwas verlegen deswegen. „Aber dieser Eingang nach Maraudon. Ist das ein großes, steinernes Tor?"

„Ja, genau das ist es.", bestätigte Rakscha. „Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?"

„Er liegt ein Stück weiter in diese Richtung. Und wir sollten uns beeilen. Es sieht aus, als wären die Gelkis gleich geschlagen."

Tatsächlich fielen in diesem Moment die vorletzten zwei der Zauberinnen mit den blaufgefiederten Schmuckstücken, so dass ihre Anführerin Uthek sich allein von Speeren umzingelt sah. Die Zentaurin bäumte sich auf und stieß ein klägliches Wiehern aus.

„Ihr habt uns betrogen, Zauberin!", wehte ihre Klage hinter den Gefährten her, als sie schleunigst das Tal verließen. „Ihr habt uns in den Untergang geführt! Ihr seid Schuld an unserem Tod!"

Abbefaria sah, wie die Hexenmeisterin die Lippen zusammenkniff und ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Hatte sie diese Schuld tatsächlich auf sich geladen?

„Dort liegt der Eingang nach Maraudon!", rief Rakscha und deutete auf großes, steinernes Tor. Es lag im Mund einer riesigen, steinernen Figur, die fast wie ein gigantischer Troll aussah. Die Augen der Statue waren mit großen Edelsteinen ersetzt worden, die jeden Eindringling kaltfunkelnd ansahen.

Abbefaria erschauerte, als kurz darauf die steinernen Platten mit einem schleifenden Geräusch vor ihnen auseinander glitten. Von innen kam ihnen ein feuchter, kühler Hauch entgegen. Er roch nach Staub und Tod wie alles in Desolace. Allerdings lag darin auch ein Hauch von Fäulnis, der von tief unterhalb der Erde kam. Alles in dem Druiden weigerte sich, diese Höhle zu betreten, die ihn an ein Grad erinnerte. Doch wie es schien, war er der Einzige, der so empfand und der fürchtete, dass sie diese Höhle nicht wieder lebend verlassen würden, denn als sich die Felsen hinter ihnen mit der Endgültigkeit eines Grabsteins hinter ihnen schlossen, hörte der Druide, wie vier Personen neben ihm erleichtert aufatmeten.

Erschöpft lehnte Magenta die Stirn gegen den kühlen Stein. Die Dunkelheit, die sie umfing, war unheimlich, doch gleichzeitig auch eine Erlösung. So war sie für den Augenblick nicht mehr den neugierigen Blicken und den Fragen ausgesetzt, die sich unweigerlich auftun würden. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Was wollte sie hier? Und warum hatte Uthek sie so verwünscht?

Der Verrat, den sie begangen hatte, schmerzte die Hexenmeisterin weniger. Einer erzwungenen Allianz zu entfliehen, war für sie keine verwerfliche Tat. Trotzdem warf es vermutlich kein besonders gutes Licht auf sie. Abumoaham würde es verstehen, Demuny sicherlich ebenfalls. Die Jägerin war ihr relativ egal, dass sie in deren Augen vermutlich eh keinen guten Eindruck hinterließ. Doch was war mit diesem anderen Nachtelfen? Würde er sie zur Rede stellen?

Eine Hand legte sich auf Magentas Arm. Sie zuckte zusammen und entspannte sich kurz darauf, als sie Abumoahams leise Stimme hörte.

„Du mir gefehlt.", murmelte er. „Aber wie du hergekommen? Ich gedacht, du sein in Ratchet. In Sicherheit!"

„Ich musste herkommen. Mein Lehrmeister gab mir den Auftrag, in Desolace nach etwas zu suchen.", umschrieb sie ihre Aufgabe wage. „Außerdem hat mich seine Begleiterin gebeten, einige Dinge für sie zu besorgen. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen."

„Das ich verstehen.", antwortete der Magier. „Doch trotzdem du mir machen großen Kummer. Warum du hast genommen komisches Buch. Was es damit auf sich haben."

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären.", erwiderte Magenta. „Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille und als Abumoaham weiter sprach, klang Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich dachte, du gewählt Weg der Magier…"

Die Stimme der Nachtelfe entband Magenta von einer Antwort. „Wir sollten gehen. Wir sind hier nicht sicher."

„Ich werde nachsehen, ob ich eine Fackel finden kann.", erklang eine dunkle Stimme, die Magenta dem Nachtelfen zuordnete. Im Dunkeln klang sie in Magentas Ohren wie die Berührung von schwarzem Samt. Jemand entfernte sich und die Hexenmeisterin wünschte plötzlich, dass die Dunkelheit ein Ende hatte. Ohne lange zu überlegen murmelte sie die Formel, die Pizkol an ihre Seite beschwor.

„Licht!", wies sie den Wichtel an.

„_Licht_! _Licht_!", echote der gehörnte Geselle. „Ich glaube, ich erwähnte bereits, dass ich kein Glühwürmchen bin." Er streckte Magenta die Zunge heraus, ließ seine Flammenkorona aber trotzdem heller erstrahlen. Der flackernde Schein erhellte den Anfang einer großen, unterirdischen Höhle, in der Stufen hinab in die Dunkelheit führten.

Jemand neben Magenta sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ihr beschwört diese Höllenkreatur hierher.", zischte die Jägerin und ein dunkles Grollen, das von einem schwarzen Wolf neben ihr herrührte, untermalte ihren Ärger. „Ihr seid wirklich…"

„Praktisch veranlagt.", beendete Demuny fröhlich den Satz. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man den kleinen Kerl auch als Laterne gebrauchen kann. Wie ungewöhnlich."

„_Peinlich_ wäre wohl die korrekte Vokabel.", äzte Pizkol und ließ sich mit untergeschlagenen Ärmchen auf einen Stein plumpsen. „Und nun? Hat jemand noch ein paar Marschmellows mitgebracht?"

Aus den Tiefen der Höhle erklang ein Geräusch. Magenta starrte in die Dunkelheit, bis ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Dann endlich sah sie zwei goldene Lichtpunkte, die auf sie zuschwebten, bis sich schließlich die violette Gestalt des Nachtelfen aus der Schwärze schälte.

„Dort unten gibt mehrere verzweigte Gänge, die teilweise auch beleuchtet sind. Ich habe Stimmen und Hufschläge gehört. Gesehen habe ich jedoch niemanden." Der Nachtelf stockte, als sein Blick auf Pizkol fiel und für einen Moment lang schien er versucht, etwas über dessen Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Dann jedoch drehte er sich abrupt um und reichte zwei Fackeln an Abumoaham weiter. „Die hier werden Euch helfen, den Weg zu finden."

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und die Treppe wieder hinabsteigen, als Demuny ihn aufhielt. „Sollten wir nicht zuerst die Verletzungen versorgen?"

Der Nachtelf zögerte, dann drehte er sich wieder herum und schenkte der Priesterin ein breites Lächeln. „Ihr habt Recht. Lasst mich Eure Wunden sehen."

„Oh, ich habe Eure Hilfe nicht nötig.", wehrte die Priesterin ab und ließ ein wenig goldenes Licht über ihre Handflächen tanzen. „Aber die anderen scheinen mir etwas lädiert."

Verlegen ließ der Nachtelf seine Hand wieder sinken, die bereits nach Demunys Arm hatte greifen wollen und wendete sich stattdessen der Jägerin zu.

„Was ist mit Eurem Arm?", fragte er.

„Gebrochen.", war die knappe Antwort. „Glatter Durchbruch wie bei meinem Bogen." Die Jägerin hob die nutzlos gewordene Waffe.

„Ein Bruch?" Demuny drängte sich an dem Nachtelfen vorbei. „Lasst mich sehen! Mit Knochenbrüchen kenne ich mich aus."

Die Priesterin begann am Arm der Jägerin herumzudoktern, was diese mit spöttischen Kommentaren begleitete. Trotzdem war es unübersehbar, dass Demunys Magie ihr Linderung verschaffte.

„Ich unverletzt. Nur kleiner Kratzer.", erklärte Abumoaham auf einen fragenden Blick des Nachtelfen hin. Dieser nickte nur und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als Abumoaham Magentas Hand nahm und sie dem Nachtelfen direkt unter die Nase hielt. „Aber vielleicht Ihr könnt etwas tun gegen diese Verbrennung?"

Der Nachtelf zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Selbst im Licht von Pizkol Flammenkorona konnte man die leuchtend rote Haut sehen, die dazu noch von einer stinkenden Paste bedeckt war, die der Zentauren-Pariah Magenta für die Brandwunde gegeben hatte. Abgerundet wurde das Bild von einigen staubigen Lumpen, die Magenta mehr schlecht als recht darum gewickelt hatte.

„Woher stammt diese Verletzung?", fragte der Nachtelf und fixierte seinen Blick auf die verbrannte Hand.

„Dämonenfeuer.", erwiderte Magenta und der Nachtelf hob erstaunt den Kopf. Magenta errötete, als die goldenen Augen direkt ansahen. „Also nicht von meinem.", stotterte sie. "Ich habe…also…eine Höllenbestie. Ich habe hineingegriffen."

Der Nachtelf murmelte etwas in der vokalreichen Sprache, die Magenta nicht verstand, und fing dann an, die Lumpen um ihre Hand zu entfernen. Als das rohe Fleisch darunter zum Vorschein kam, sog Magenta scharf die Luft ein. Bis jetzt hatte es eigentlich nicht besonders wehgetan. Oder sie hatte zumindest vergessen daran zu denken, dass es wehtun könnte. Der Nachtelf gab sich keine besondere Mühe, sanft mit ihr umzuspringen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Dann murmelte er eine Formel und grünliches Licht floss von seiner Hand über ihre. Es fühlte sich kühl an wie Frühlingsregen und das abscheuliche Pochen und Brennen wurde schlagartig weniger. Magenta biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzuseufzen.

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauernd, bis die Wunde völlig verheilt ist.", knurrte er. „Haltet die Hand ruhig und möglichst fern von zusätzlicher Hitze."

Das Danke, dass sie hatte aussprechen wollen, blieb Magenta im Halse stecken, als er sich daraufhin umdrehte und die Treppe hinab im Dunkel verschwand. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm nachstarrte, wandte sie abrupt den Kopf um. Sie ging zu Abumoaham, nahm ihm eine der Fackeln ab und hielt sie Pizkol hin, damit er sie entzündete.

„Aber du doch sollst dich halten fern von Feuer.", warf Abumoaham ein.

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!", fauchte Magenta und stieg dann zusammen mit Demuny und der Jägerin in die Tiefe. Seufzend entzündete auch Abumoaham seine Fackel und bildete so das Schlusslicht der kleinen Karawane, die sich die Treppe hinab in das Heiligtum der Zentauren bewegte.

Abbefaria lief, ja er rannte fast die breiten Stufen hinab, die ganz offensichtlich nicht für jemanden in seiner Größe gebaut waren. Trotzdem kam er damit sicherlich noch besser zurecht als die Menschen, die vermutlich jede der steinernen Stufen einzeln hinabsteigen mussten. Das brachte Abstand zwischen ihn und den Rest der Gruppe.

Bald waren ihre Geräusche nur noch ein leises Echo, das von allen Seiten widerzuhallen schien. Trotzdem wurde er erst langsamer, als er schließlich den Boden der Halle erreichte. Vor ihm lag ein Gang, von dem mehrere kleinere Gänge abzweigten. Seine Nachtelfenaugen erlaubtem ihm, trotz der Dunkelheit jedes auch noch so kleine Detail wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn es davon eigentlich nicht besonders viele gab. In den Ecken lag allerlei Unrat herum. Zerbrochene Statuen und Amphoren enthielten zu Staub und stinkendem Schleim zerfallene Opfergaben. Speere standen nutzlos in den Ecken herum, denn die staubigen, muffigen Gänge waren vollkommen leer. Staub lag in der Luft und hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

_Es kann nicht sein_, dachte er bei sich. _Die Maraudine schützen diesen Bereich. Es müsste Wachen geben und Priester._

Leiser Hufschlag erklang und näherte sich ihm langsam. Flink zog sich der Druide in eine Ecke zurück und verschmolz dort mit dem Schatten. Das Geräusch kam näher und er war sich sicher, gleich den massigen Leib eines Zentauren zu erblicken. Doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen begann das Geräusch wieder leiser zu werden, fast so, als wäre der Zentaur bereits an ihm vorbeigegangen. Oder umgedreht. Ja, so musste es sein. Eine Wache war auf ihrer Patrouille wieder umgekehrt und war dabei nicht bis zu Abbefarias Versteck gelaufen. Merkwürdig war nur, dass ihm das Echo vorspielte, dass das Geräusch jetzt von der anderen Seite des Ganges kam. Er versuchte noch genauer hinzuhören, doch das Geräusch verschwand und wurde von dem Lärm ersetzt, den die Menschen bei ihrer Ankunft machten. Ärgerlich verließ der Druide seinen Posten und kehrte zum Rest der Gruppe zurück.

„Ah, da Ihr sein ja.", begrüßte ihn Abumoaham. „Ihr haben etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, nur leere Gänge.", entgegnete Abbefaria.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Demuny und zog fröstelnd die Schultern nach oben. „Ich finde es hier unten unheimlich."

„Das liegt daran, dass Ihr Menschen Euch im Dunkeln fürchtet.", spottete die Jägerin. Allerdings meinte Abbefaria zu hören, dass jetzt weniger Verachtung darin als bisher.

„Oder daran, dass die Gänge nicht leer sind.", knurrte die Hexenmeisterin. „Seht selbst!"

Sie richtete ihre Hand auf Rakscha und murmelte eine Formel. Kurz darauf sog die Jägerin scharf die Luft ein.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber.", flüsterte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Nehmt diesen Fluch sofort von mir."

„Das ist kein Fluch.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin und wirkte den Zauber auch auf die anderen beiden Menschen. „Er lässt euch nur die Geister sehen, die hier hausen."

Sie wandte sich an Abbefaria und hob die Hand. Dann zögerte sie. „Wollt Ihr den Zauber oder nicht?", fragte sie unfreundlich.

Abbefaria nickte fast unmerklich. Im Grunde genommen schrie alles in ihm danach, den Zauber abzulehnen, aber er war einfach zu neugierig, was die anderen sahen. Die Formel der Hexenmeisterin legte sich wie ein Brennen auf seine Augen und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis das Gefühl nachließ. Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, verstand er, warum Rakscha so erstaunt gewesen war. Vor ihnen liefen riesige, halbdurchsichtige Gestalten durch die Gänge. Sie sahen ebenso aus, wie die lebendigen Zentauren, doch umgab sie einen blaue, geisterhafte Aura, die, wo immer sie gingen, noch einen Augenblick lang wie ein Dunstschleier in der Luft hing, bis sie dann verwehte. Von den Lebenden, die in ihr Heiligtum vorgedrungen waren, schienen sie nichts zu merken. Sie gingen weiter ihrer Beschäftigung nach.

_Ich frage mich, wie lange das so bleiben wird_, dachte Abbefaria bei sich.

Während er und seine Gruppe sich wieder in Bewegung setzten und mit vorsichtigen Schritten durch die Gänge streiften, trafen sie auf immer mehr der durchscheinenden Zentauren. Die meisten von ihnen hielten Wache und patrouillierten bis an die Zähne bewaffnet in den Gängen. Einige von ihnen beteten auch und brachten ihren Göttern Opfergaben dar. Sie hielten halb durchsichtige Schüsseln und Körbe in Händen, die sie dort abstellten, wo Abbefaria die mit Unrat gefüllten Gefäße sah. Eine verschleierte Zentaurin arbeitete an einem Gebilde aus blauen und roten Perlen, Federn und Glaststückchen. Sie lag dabei auf dem Boden und ihre Hände arbeiteten ruhig und konzentriert. Als sie fertig war, hob sie den mit vier goldenen Reifen verzierten Arm und hängte das fertige Windspiel über ihrem Kopf auf. Als der Druide zu Boden blickte, sah er einige halb verfallene Balken, die einmal eines dieser runden Zelte gewesen sein mochte, in denen die Zentauren hausten. Unter den zerbrochenen Stützbalken funkelte ein rotes Glasstück im Dreck. Unwillkürlich wollte Abbefaria danach greifen, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung an. Vielleicht würde es den Geist verärgern, wenn er etwas von hier entfernte. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, denn gegen die geisterhaften Gestalten würden vermutlich weder Waffe noch Zauber etwas ausrichten. Um zu verhindern, dass einer der anderen den Fehler beging, von dem er selbst sich gerade noch hatte abhalten können, äußerte er seine Bedenken.

Während Rakscha, Demuny und Abumoaham verständig nickten, warf die Hexenmeisterin nur den Kopf in den Nacken und sagte spöttisch: „Oh, es gibt Mittel und Wege, die Geister angreifbar zu machen. Lasst mich nur machen."

„Es ist besser, ihre Ruhe nicht zu stören.", erwiderte Abbefaria mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Wenn man zu viel Angst davor hat, sicherlich.", antwortete sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ihr habt doch wohl nicht etwa Angst, Nachtelf?"

„Magenta!", mischte sich Abumoaham ein und es war unübersehbar, dass ihm das Verhalten seiner Geliebten unangenehm war. „Abbefaria es nur meinen gut. Du solltest hören auf ihn."

„Ich meine es auch nur gut.", gab sie störrisch zurück. „Was, wenn wir nun irgendetwas tun, dass einen Geist verärgert? Unabsichtlich. Und dann können wir ihn nicht bekämpfen. Ich sage doch nur, wir sollten vorbereitet sein."

Der Magier wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Da natürlich dran sein etwas. Was du wissen von Geister hier?"

Magenta, die nun offensichtlich wieder Oberwasser gewann, machte ein gewichtiges Gesicht. „Irgendwo in diesen Hallen wandelt ein Zentaur umher. Er nennt sich _Der namenlose Prophet_. Er hat ein Amulett bei sich, mit dem man die Geister zwingen kann, stoffliche Gestalt anzunehmen und sie somit angreifbar zu machen. Wenn wir dieses Amulett haben, droht uns von den Geistern keine große Gefahr mehr."

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.", warf Demuny ein. „Wir sollten den Propheten bitten, uns das Amulett zu leihen."

„Oh ja, tolle Idee.", lachte Rakscha neben ihr bitter auf. „Ich bin sicher, der Zentaur wird uns dieses wertvolle Objekt auch ganz sicher ohne Gegenwehr überlassen."

„Meint ihr wirklich?", überlegte Demuny. „Das wäre ja unheimlich nett von ihm. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm dafür etwas schenken."

„Wir werden es seinen kalten, toten Händen entreißen müssen.", fuhr die Jägerin Demuny grob an. „Kapiert das doch endlich!"

„Oh.", machte die Priesterin nur. „Ich meine…ich dachte ja nur."

„Was Ihr sagen, Abbefaria?", wandte sich Abumoaham wieder an ihn. „Ihr denken, wir brauchen dieses Amulett?"

„Nein.", kam es Abbefaria über die Lippen, noch bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Selbst wenn ihm für einen Moment selbst in den Sinn gekommen war, dass so ein Amulett durchaus nützlich sein könnte, würde er diesen Gedanken niemals laut aussprechen. „Wir werden diese Gänge möglichst schnell verlassen und die Kreise der Zentauren nicht noch mehr stören, als wir es jetzt schon getan haben. Dann werden uns die Geister auch in Ruhe lassen."

„Fein.", schnappte die Hexenmeisterin. „Dann brauchen wir sie ja auch nicht mehr zu sehen."

Mit einem Fingerschnippen beendete sie den Zauber, der auf der Gruppe lag und die Gänge waren wieder leer wie zuvor. Nur dass jetzt jeder von ihnen wusste, dass das Echo, das von den Wänden widerhallte, nicht nur von ihren eigenen Schritten und dem gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen der Windschlange herrührte. Mit finsterem Gesichtausdruck drängte sich die Hexenmeisterin an ihm vorbei und lief mit der hocherhobenen Fackel aufs Geratewohl los, so dass die Gruppe ihr wohl oder übel folgen musste.

_Was denkst der sich eigentlich_, fluchte Magenta lautlos vor sich hin._ Jetzt bekomme ich das dämliche Amulett der Geister also nicht. Mir doch egal. Hauptsache wir kommen bald aus dieser finsteren Gruft heraus. Soll doch der Pariah bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Und den dämlichen Nachtelf soll er gleich mitnehmen._

Sie stürmte weiter den Gang entlang und hoffte dabei fast, dass sie irgendeinen Geist so verärgern würde, dass er die Gruppe angriff. Doch zu ihrem Missfallen blieb es ruhig und als sie am Ende eines langen Ganges um eine weitere Ecke bog, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was zum…", keuchte sie und hob die Hand vor die Augen, um sie vor dem grellorange Licht zu schützen, das ihr entgegen strahlte. Sie blinzelte zwischen den Fingern hindurch und nahm dann die Hand nach unten, um freien Blick auf den wunderschönen Anblick zu haben, der sich ihr bot.

Aus dem Boden wuchsen orange Kristalle hervor, die von innen heraus leuchteten. Ihr Strahlen erhellte die gesamte Höhle, in der sie stand. Sie färbten das Wasser eines nahe gelegenen Teiches, die Felsen, ja selbst Magenta erschien in ihrem intensiven Licht die Farbe eines reifen Riesenkürbisses anzunehmen. Als sie die anderen hinter sich hörte, drehte Magenta sich um und wurde eines noch faszinierenderen Schauspiels gewahr. Am anderen Ende der Höhle konnte man eine Höhle erkennen, in dem amethystfarbende Kristalle aus dem Boden wuchsen. Auch sie leuchteten, doch ihr Strahlen war weniger grell, so dass die Höhle etwas Heimeliges erhielt, das Magenta seltsam bekannt vorkam.

„Dort drüben gibt es Dämonen.", murmelte sie Pizkol zu, der als Einziger mit ihr Schritt gehalten hatte. „Das müssen die Sartyren sein, von denen der Pariah gesprochen hat.

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir in diese Höhle gehen.", stimmte der Wichtel ihr zu und verstummte dann, als der Rest der Gruppe eintraf.

„Oh, eine Weggabelung.", bemerkte Demuny.

_Wie scharfsinnig_, dachte Magenta.

„Welchen Weg sollen wir wählen?", fragte die Priesterin und wandte sich zuerst an Abumoaham, dann an den Nachtelfen. „Einer ist orange, einer violett. Ansonsten sehen sie beide gleich aus."

„Ich kann auch keinen Unterschied erkennen.", brummte die Jägerin. „Allerdings finde ich das Licht der violetten Kristalle etwas angenehmer."

„Ich bin auch für lila.", warf Magenta schnell ein. Wie es schien, hatte sie gute Chancen, bald an ihr Dämonenblut zu kommen.

„Mir sein beide Wege Recht.", sagte Abumoaham. „Aber ich glaube, wir sollten entscheiden lassen Abbefaria. Schließlich sein er Grund, warum wir hier sein."

_Was?_ Magenta glaubte sich verhört zu haben. _ Also das hört sich ja wohl alles auf._

Der Nachtelf legte den Kopf schief und es sah so aus, als würde er lauschen. Dann sagte er: „Wir gehen durch den Gang mit den orange Kristallen."

„Was?" Diesmal hatte Magenta ihre Zweifel laut ausgesprochen. „Aber _warum_? Ich meine, ein Weg sieht doch wie der andere aus." Sie überlegte und fügte dann halblaut hinzu: „Naja, von der Farbe mal abgesehen."

„Ich habe dort eine Präsenz gespürt.", erklärte der Nachtelf und wandte sich zum Rest der Gruppe. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sollten wir dort auf Unterstützung treffen."

„Gut, dann wir nehmen orange Gang.", stimmte Abumoaham zu und er und die Priesterin folgten dem Nachtelfen in den hell erleuchteten Felsgang. Die Jägerin blieb zurück uns musterte Magenta scharf. Der Wolf und die Windschlange flankierten sie jeweils an einer Seite und blickten ebenfalls in Magentas Richtung.

„Ich habe die Dämonen auch gespürt.", sagte die Nachtelfe ohne lange Vorrede. „Gibt es einen Grund dafür, warum Ihr unbedingt dorthin wollt? Sind das Eure Verbündeten? Noch mehr dämonische Handlanger?"

Magenta gab sich redliche Mühe sich ihre Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. _Die Jägerin spürt Dämonen auf? Was denn noch alles?_

„Nein.", sagte sie laut. „Ich möchte lediglich einige von ihnen töten um an ihr Blut zu gelangen."

„Und was für einen schändlichen Zauber gedenkt Ihr damit auszuführen?" Als Magenta antworten wollte, hob die Nachtelfe abwehrend die schlanke Hand. „Ach spart Euch Euren Atem. Ihr wollt Dämonen töten und das allein zählt erst einmal. Aber seid Euch gewiss, dass ich Euch im Auge behalte." Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ Magenta allein im glühenden Schein der Kristalle stehen.

_Oh ja, prima_, murrte Magenta innerlich. _Jetzt sind wir also wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, wo ich den anderen hinterher laufen darf. Na vielen Dank auch. Warum hört eigentlich nie mal jemand auf mich?_

„Kommst du jetzt mit oder soll ich ohne dich gehen?", nörgelte Pizkol, der bereits zwischen den orangefarbenden Kristallen stand und ungeduldig mit dem Miniaturhuf auf den Boden klopfte.

_Quod erat demonstrandum_, dachte die Hexenmeisterin bei sich und raffte dann die Röcke um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig schlich Abbefaria durch den Gang, dessen orangefarbender Schein in seinen Augen brannte. Trotzdem ging er ohne zu zögern weiter. Er fühlte, wie die Verderbtheit um ihn herum versuchte auch auf ihn überzugreifen, doch er verschloss seinen Geist. Im Grunde genommen war es vorhin Wahnsinn gewesen, ihn dem, was hier unten lauerte, zu öffnen, doch er hatte so fieberhaft nach einem Grund gesucht, _nicht_ zu den violetten Kristallen zu gehen, dass er für einen Moment alle Vorsicht vergessen hatte. Und war er nicht dafür belohnt worden? Er wusste jetzt, dass irgendwo dort vorne ein unverdorbener Geist auf ihn wartete und so beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch, bis sie ihn schließlich in eine weitere Höhle trugen.

Auch in dieser Höhle waren die Wände mit den eigenartigen orangen Kristallen bedeckt. Ihr Licht fiel auf einen See, der sich in einer Senke am Grund der Höhle gesammelt hatte. An seinem Ufer rekelten sich faul einige große, dunkelgrüne Echsen, in deren Haut ebenfalls orangefarbende Kristalle steckten. Die durchaus ansprechende Farbkombination täuschte jedoch nicht über die äußerst scharfen Zähne hinweg, die eines des Tiere eindrucksvoll präsentierte, als eines der anderen ihm an seinem Ruheplatz zu nahe kam. Doch wo war die Quelle der Präsenz, die Abbefaria gespürt hatte?

Ein Platschen ließ den Druiden und seine Begleiter herumfahren. Auf einer Anhöhe stand ein steinerner Baldachin von etwa fünf Schritten Kantenlänge, in dessen Mitte sich ebenfalls ein kleiner Teich befand. Im Gegensatz zu allem hier war er von reiner, blauer Farbe und Abbefaria wusste sofort, dass es sich bei dem Wasser um einen Mondbrunnen handeln musste. Und wie jeder Mondbrunnen hatte auch dieser hier eine Hüterin.

Die langen, grünen Haare der Dryade fielen wie eine Kaskade frischen Laubs über ihren Rücken. Ihr Oberkörper war mit Efeuranken bedeckt, die sich geschickt um ihre Brüste rankten und die weißen Flecken auf ihrem hellbraunen Fell schienen in der Dunkelheit von innen heraus zu leuchten. Einzig ihr die Fackel in ihrer Hand passte nicht so recht in das Bild, dass der Druide von diesen Waldnympfen hatte. Sie war gewiss nicht dazu gedacht, um ihr den Weg zu erleuchten, denn Abbefaria wusste, dass Dryaden des Nachts ebenso gut sahen wie Nachtelfen. Vielmehr schien sie das rußende Ding als Waffe gebrauchen zu wollen.

„Was tut Ihr hier?", sagte die Dryade anstatt einer Begrüßung. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein. Dieser Ort ist…verflucht."

„Marandis schickt uns.", erklärte der Druide.

„Marandis?" Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung erschien in den Augen der Dryade. „Cenarius sei Dank, er schickt endlich Hilfe."

„Sagt uns, wer Ihr seid und was Euch zugestoßen ist.", bat Abbefaria höflich. Seine Begleiter, die in diesem Moment die Höhle betraten, lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der Dryade für einen Augenblick auf sich, doch dann senkte sie den Kopf wieder und begann mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen.

„Mein Name ist Cavindra. Ich kam mit meinem Bruder und inmitten meiner Schwestern hierher. Doch wir gerieten in eine tödliche Falle. Ich schaffte es kaum zu entkommen und nur das Wasser des Mondbrunnens bewahrte mich vor dem grausamen Schicksal, das meinen Bruder und meine Schwestern ereilte. Sie jedoch sind immer noch dort unten und leiden unter dem giftigen Nebel, der von dem bösen Garten ausgeht, der dort wächst. "

Sie trat an den Rand des Mondbrunnens und legte Abbefaria die Hand auf die Brust. „Bitte, geht dort hinunter und helft Ihnen. Ich selbst wage es nicht mich noch einmal in diese Gefahr zu begeben."

Abbefaria fühlte, wie seine Haut unter der Berührung der Dryade zu kribbeln begann. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und somit aus ihrer Reichweite. Dann verneigte er sich. „Wir werden Ihnen helfen, so es uns möglich ist.", versprach er. „Aber sagt mir, wer ist Euer Bruder?"

„Der Name meines Bruders ist _Celebras_. Wir beide sind Kinder des Remulos."

„_Remulos_?", fragte Abbefaria nach. „Dann wart ihr ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Zaetars Überresten."

„Das ist wahr.", sagte Cavindra und senkte den Kopf. „Doch wie gesagt, unsere Mission schlug fehl. Die Verderbnis war stärker als wir."

„Und Euer Bruder ist immer noch dort unten?"

„Ich denke es.", antwortete sie leise. „Doch ich weiß nicht, ob es noch Rettung für ihn gibt. Er hatte etwas…ein magisches Szepter. Es sollte uns helfen, schnell und unentdeckt in die Höhlen vorzudringen und gab uns gleichzeitig Schutz vor der Korruption. Doch ein mächtiger Sartyr namens _Schlangenzunge_ hat sich zusammen mit dem von ihm erschaffenen, verderbten Wassergeist _Noxxion_ des Szepters bemächtigt. Ohne das Szepter verlor sich mein Bruder in der Dunkelheit. Sein Geist wurde verwirrt und er ward blind und taub gegen alle Vernunft. Als er begann, diejenigen von meinen Schwestern zu töten, die der Korruption widerstanden hatten, floh ich hierher. Der Mondbrunnen schützt mich davor, ebenfalls den Verstand zu verlieren, doch ich bin zu schwach um die Höhle zu verlassen ohne einen von ihnen zu werden. Erst, wenn die Verderbnis aus diesen Höhlen verbannt wurde, werde ich frei sein."

„Dann es uns sein wird eine Ehre, zu finden geheimnisvolles Szepter.", sagte Abumoaham und verbeugte sich vor der Dryade. „Damit wir werden bestimmt können heilen Euren Bruder."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, Mensch.", seufzte Cavindra. „Schlangenzunge hat das Szepter zerbrochen und er und Noxxion bewachen nun jeweils einen Teil davon. Wenn Ihr es haben wollt, müsst ihr beide Teile erlangen. Allerdings wird Euch nur mein Bruder sagen können, wie man sie wieder zusammensetzt."

„Seid ohne Furcht, Cavindra.", versprach nun auch Demuny. „Wir finden die Teile und werden ihn retten."

„Gut, ich glaube Euch.", antwortete die Dryade. „Ihr findet Noxxion inmitten der Giftigen Grotte am Ende der Faulsporenhöhle. Seid vorsichtig und sehr wachsam auf dem Weg dorthin. Alles, was dort unten wächst, ist böse und wird versuchen Euch zu korrumpieren oder zu vernichten."

„Wie beruhigend.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin und verdrehte die Augen. „Dann mal auf in die Schlacht mit einem Haufen faulendem Gemüse."

„Ihr müsst uns nicht begleiten.", fauchte Abbefaria sie an. „Wir schaffen das auch gut ohne Euch."

„Oh, ich _werde_ Euch begleiten.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zuckersüß lächelnd zurück. „Denn ich glaube, diesen Lord Schlangenzunge werden wir im violetten Teil der Höhle finden und dort wollte ich ohnehin hingehen. Es wäre dumm, allein in diesen Höhlen herumzuwandern."

Sie drehte sich um und ließ den verblüfften Abbefaria stehen. Der wandte sich an Cavindra um sich von ihr bestätigen zu lassen, dass diese unverfrorene Person Unrecht hatte, doch die Dryade nickte nur. „Die Menschenfrau hat Recht. Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr so fähige Begleiter habt, Druide. Der Segen von Cenarius sei mit Euch."

„Und mit Euch.", konnte Abbefaria nur noch murmeln, bevor er sich völlig fassungslos an die Verfolgung der Hexenmeisterin machte.

Magenta hatte kaum einen Fuß in die von glitschigem, schimmeligem Schleim besetzte Höhle gesetzt, als eine harte Hand sie packte und herumriss.

„Was sollte das?", herrschte der Nachtelf sie an und seine goldenen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Warum verspottet Ihr mich so?"

„Euch?" Magenta zog beiden Augenbrauen nach oben. Die Berührung des Nachtelfen tat weh und sie konnte den Duft riechen, der von ihm ausging. Er erinnerte sie an Frühlingsregen und überdeckte sogar den Fäulnisgeruch, der von der Wand hinter ihr ausging. „Aber ich verspotte Euch doch gar nicht. Im Gegenteil seid Ihr es doch, die jede meiner Ideen als töricht abweist und kategorisch ablehnt. Sogar, wenn es gar keinen Grund dafür gibt."

Magenta hatte zwar auf Geratewohl ins Blaue geschossen, doch wie es aussah, hatte sie tatsächlich getroffen. Der Nachtelf ihr gegenüber senkte den Kopf und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür.", murmelte er. „Ich…Ihr…dieses Buch...die Dämonen."

Magenta bemerkte, wie seine Augen an dem Riss in ihrem Ärmel hängen blieben. Entschieden entwand sie ihm den Arm und sagte dann: „Ich war nicht ich selbst, als ich das Buch an mich nahm. Doch wie Ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, wurde der Zauber gelöst und ich habe das Buch nicht mehr. Außerdem kam ich hierher um Dämonen zu töten und nicht um sie herbei zu beschwören." Mit einem Blick auf Pizkol fügte sie hinzu „Naja, zumindest nicht noch mehr als ohnehin schon."

„Ich…vergebt mir.", sagte der Nachtelf. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich war ungerecht zu Euch. Ihr seid Abumoahams Gefährtin und ich vertraue auf sein Urteil. Wenn er Eure Gegenwart für angemessen hält, beuge ich mich dem."

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Dieser…_Abbefaria_. Er besaß doch glatt die Frechheit sie so zu beleidigen…und sie dann bei seiner Entschuldigung _noch mehr_ zu beleidigen.

„Es ist gut.", würgte sie schließlich hervor und brachte ein halbwegs freundliches Lächeln zustande. „Ich…wir werden schon miteinander auskommen. Irgendwie."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", murmelte er und übernahm dann wieder die Führung über die Gruppe.

Sie drangen tiefer in die nach allen Abarten von giftigen Gasen stinkende Höhle vor. Dicke Pflanzenarme bedeckten die Wände und teilweise auch den Fußboden. Es stank und tropfte und blubberte und es war keiner unter ihnen, der sich nicht die Hand vor den Mund hielt und so versuchte wenigstens einen Teil der fauligen Gase dadurch abzuwehren. Es blieb bei einem Versuch.

Abumoaham, der gleich hinter dem Nachtelfen ging, blieb nur ab und an stehen, um einen Blick auf einige Runenzeichen zu werfen, die ab und an in die steinernen Wände eingeritzt waren. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er gerne länger geblieben wäre, doch dazu war keine Zeit. Die Jägerin mit ihren beiden Begleitern war den beiden dicht auf den Fersen, auch wenn den beiden Tieren anzumerken war, dass sie sich inmitten dieser von Schlingpflanzen und Moder überwucherten Höhle nicht wohl fühlten. Der Wolf war besonders misstrauisch, nachdem eine bis dahin harmlos am Boden liegende Ranke versucht hatte, ihn zu erwürgen, als er arglos daran schnupperte. Magenta gesellte sich daher zu Demuny an den Schluss der Gruppe und bemühte sich dort redlich, dem Geplapper der Priesterin zu lauschen, ohne dadurch im Gewirr der Höhlen den Anschluss zu verlieren.

Die Priesterin schilderte Magenta ausgiebig, was sie bis dahin alles erlebt hatten und ließ auch nicht die Vision aus, die Tabetha ihnen eingeflösst hatte. Als sie jedoch zu dem Auftrag kam, den die Magierin ihnen gegeben hatte, stutzte Magenta.

„Eine Höllenkugel?", fragte sie nach. „Bist du ganz sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.", gab die Priesterin freudestrahlend zurück. „Und wir haben auch schon eine. Abumoaham hat sie diesem Orkhexenmeister abgenommen, der diesen großen, geflügelten Dämon bei sich hatte. Das Ding ist ganz schön gruselig. Allerdings nicht so gruselig wie das da."

Magenta, die eigentlich noch hatte genauer nachfragen wollen, folgte Demunys Geste mit den Augen und erblickte etwas, das tatsächlich in die Kategorie _gruselig_ passen konnte. In einer weiteren Höhle des weit verzweigten Systems hing ein dicker, in einem unregelmäßigen Takt pulsierender Schlauch von der Decke. Er schien aus Art grauer Haut zu bestehen und aus seinem Ende troff grüner Schleim hervor. Doch als wäre das nicht schon eigenartig genug, zog sich der Schlauch mit einem Mal in konvulsivischen Bewegungen zusammen und spie dann inmitten eines Schleimstroms eine riesige, Ekel erregende, giftgrüne Made auf den glitschigen Höhlenboden. Dazu verbreitete sich ein Fäulnisgestank in der Höhle, der den Geruch, den die verrottenden Pflanzen und die eigenartigen Schleimwesen, die sie in der vorherigen Höhle entdeckt hatten, zu einem Hauch von Rosen und Lavendel werden ließen.

„Das ist ja widerlich.", schimpfte die Priesterin und presste ihr Taschentuch fester über Mund und Nase. „Dieser Gestank!"

„Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen um diese komischen Larven.", murmelte Magenta, als die Röhre einen weiteren, schleimigen Wurm in die Höhle entließ. „Und vor allem frage ich mich, wohin diese Biester so schnell verschwinden."

Der Rest der Gruppe war ebenfalls der Ansicht, dass dies ein höchst eigenartiges Phänomen war, dem es auf den Grund zu gehen galt. Schon allein deswegen, weil die Larven sie vermutlich nicht ungehindert ziehen lassen würden. So warteten sie ab, bis die eklige Röhre eine neue Larve ausspuckte und folgten dem Tier dann so gut und unauffällig es ging. Es kroch und rutschte durch die Gänge, fast so, als würde es von einer unsichtbaren Hand vorangetrieben.

„Was für ein seltsames Gebaren.", murmelte die Jägerin. „Normalerweise bewegen sich Tiere solch niederer Ordnung nicht so zielgerichtet."

„Vielleicht ist sie verzaubert.", vermutete Demuny und ausnahmsweise fand Magenta diese Idee gar nicht mal so abwegig. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, enthielt diese Larve Spuren von dämonischer Magie. Es blieb nur die Frage, warum.

„Seht! Wir erreicht weitere Höhle.", rief Abumoaham und wies auf die steinerne Halle, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. „Ich mich kann irren, aber ich denken, dies sein Giftige Grotte. Ihr sehen großen, grünen See am Ende? Ich denken, böser Wassergeist leben dort. Wasser schimmern grünlich und leuchten von innen heraus. Das nix sein guter Zauber nicht."

„Und die Made ist so eben ins Wasser geglitten.", ergänzte Rakscha. „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, war das kein Zufall."

„Ihr habt Recht.", bestätigte Abbefaria. „Die bösen Energien dieses Ortes fließen dort hinten zusammen. Dies muss das Heim von Noxxion sein."

„Und wie lautet der Plan?", wollte Magenta wissen. „Ich meine, das ist ein Wassergeist. Er wird sich kaum davon beeindrucken lassen, dass wir mit Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn losgehen wollen. _Das sollte keine Anspielung sein_!"

Die Jägerin, die schon den Mund zu einer geharnischten Antwort geöffnet hatte, klappte ihn wieder zu und verzog die schmalen Lippen stattdessen zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. „Ihr habt also einen Plan?"

Magenta schluckte. Einen wirklichen Plan hatte sie nicht. Sie wollte das hier eigentlich nur möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich daran, wie sie und Abumoaham im Arathihochland auf den Wassergeist getroffen waren. „Wir könnten ihn verdampfen lassen."

Abumoaham nickte begeistert. „Das sein guter Plan! Magenta und ich können machen große Hitze und schnell Wassergeist sein nicht mehr als große Wolke Dampf."

„Giftiger Dampf.", knurrte die Jägerin. „Mag sein, dass wir das Ding so besiegen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das einer von uns überleben wird. Entweder werden wir ersticken oder in der Hitze ebenfalls vergehen."

„Wir könnten versuchen das Wasser zu reinigen.", schlug Demuny vor.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", schnaubte Magenta abfällig. „Singen und beten?"

„Ich…", stotterte Demuny und schob die Unterlippe vor. „War ja nur eine Idee."

„Die gar nicht mal dumm ist.", sagte Abbefaria. Magenta glaubte, die hätte sich verhört, doch der Druide schien ganz begeistert von der Idee. „Wir könnten versuchen, den Wassergeist von seiner dämonischen Verderbnis zu reinigen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er ist uns so dankbar, dass er uns seinen Teils des Szepters überlässt."

„Sicherlich.", lachte Magenta höhnisch. „Ihr glaube, Ihr versteht nicht die Beziehung, die ein Hexenmeister zu seinen Kreaturen hat. Ohne ihn sind sie nichts." Sie ignorierte Pizkol, der an dieser Stelle heftig protestieren wollte und fuhr fort: „Aber wenn Ihr das Band durchtrennt, das die beiden verbindet, entlasst ihr eine fürchterlich mächtige Kreatur in die Welt, die ohne Schranken und Bindungen wüten wird und tötet, was ihr in den Weg kommt."

Pizkol starrte seine Meisterin für einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an, dann grinste er über beide Backen und nickte heftig. „Hört der Frau zu. Sie weiß, wovon sie redet."

Abbefarias Blick irrte kurz zu dem überschwänglichen Wichtel und fixierte dann wieder Magenta. „Aber das hier ist kein Dämon. Es ist ein Wesen der Elemente, dem der Satyr seinen Willen aufgezwungen hat."

Magenta starrte den Druiden wütend an. Sie wusste, dass das, was er sagte, so nicht stimmte, aber sie war auch nicht in der Lage ihn zu widerlegen. Diese Kreatur war von einem Dämon erschaffen und nicht gezähmt worden. Allerdings stand sie auch nicht wie einer von Magentas Dämonen unter seiner direkten Kontrolle. Er war lediglich ein Konstrukt und daher nicht abhängig von seinem Meister. Die Hexenmeisterin hätte sich gerne in einem Mausloch verkrochen, doch leider war das hier nicht möglich. So stopfte sie stattdessen die Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Robe und dachte fieberhaft über eine Lösung nach.

_Es muss doch möglich sein, diesem Ding die Energie zu entziehen_, dachte sie, als ihre Hände mit einem Mal einen Gegenstand ertasteten. Verwundert zog sie ihn heraus und sah, dass sie den Höllenstein in Händen hielt. Verständnislos stierte sie den Stein eine Weile lang an, bis sie die Erkenntnis mit der Macht eines Zwergenhammers traf.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie wir das Ding besiegen.", rief sie und hielt den Höllenstein in die Höhe. „Wir zerstören sein Herz."

Abbefaria blinzelte ungläubig. Hatte die Hexenmeisterin gerade tatsächlich behauptet, der Wasserelementar hätte ein Herz? Doch dann lauschte er ihren Erklärungen und er musste zugeben, dass sie durchaus Sinn machten.

„Noxxion muss von einer Energiequelle gespeist werden.", erklärte sie aufgeregt. „Die Wassergeister, die wir im Arathihochland gesehen haben, wurden von den Energien erhalten, die durch die Beschwörungskreise aus dem Boden kanalisiert wurden. Doch wenn man einen unabhängigen Elementar erschaffen will, muss man ihn entweder ständig mit Energie versorgen, was extrem aufwendig ist, oder man muss eine Energiequelle erschaffen, die ihn speist. Wenn wir diese Quelle finden und sie vernichten, wird auch Noxxion verschwinden."

„Du schlau.", sagte Abumoaham bewundernd. „Woher du wissen das?"

„Oh, ein Teil davon stand in dem Buch, das du mir gegeben hast.", antwortete Magenta. „Ich fand´s eigentlich nicht besonders interessant, vor allem, weil es eigentlich darum ging, nur einen zeitweiligen Begleiter zu erschaffen, aber meine Begegnung mit der Höllenbestie hat mir gezeigt, dass es auch anders geht."

Rakscha, die sich mit Blick auf den leuchtenden See in der Hocke niedergelassen hatte, fragte über die Schulter hinweg: „Wie mächtig ist diese Energiequelle?"

Magenta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ziemlich mächtig vermutlich."

„Und meint Ihr wirklich, es wäre eine gute Idee, sie einfach so zu zerstören?", fragte die Jägerin weiter und ihr Ton wurde herausfordernder. „Würde dann nicht die gesamte Energie freigesetzt, die sich darin befindet?"

„Da sie Recht haben.", stimmte Abumoaham zu. „Energie vermutlich reichen um zu sprengen ganze Höhle in Luft."

„Das klingt aber nicht gut.", sagte Demuny und Abbefaria widerstand mit Mühe dem Drang, sich neben sie zu stellen oder gar den Arm um sie zu legen. Sie war so…

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir alle an der Lösung des Problems mitarbeiten könnten.", fauchte da die Hexenmeisterin und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Habt Ihr nicht noch eine von Euren wundervollen Ideen?"

Abbefaria unterdrückte einen Fluch und sammelte seine Gedanken. „Wir sollten…", begann er und verzog unwillkürlich den Mund zu einem Lächeln, als ihm die entscheidende Idee kam. „Wir sollen tatsächlich dieses Herz finden, wie Ihr vorgeschlagen habt. Doch anstatt es zu zerstören, werden wir versuchen, es zu reinigen."

„Und wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin kritisch.

„Mit Singen und Beten.", grinste er und amüsierte sich königlich über ihr fassungsloses Gesicht. „Vertraut mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Das hoffe ich.", gab sie murrend zurück. „Glaubt mir, das hoffe ich wirklich."

„Dann hört jetzt genau zu, denn das hier ist mein Plan."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Abbefaria auch die letzten zweifelnden Stimmen beruhigt hatte. Eigenartigerweise war eine davon die Jägerin. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Rakscha sich seinem Plan so widersetzen würde. Der Streit zwischen ihnen wogte hin und her, bis er schließlich begriff, dass ihre Gegenwehr darin begründet lag, dass sie fürchtete, die Rolle, die er ihr zugedacht hatte, nicht erfüllen zu können. Doch mit Abumoahams Hilfe, ließen sie auch diese Hürde hinter sich. Schließlich wusste jeder, was er zu tun hatte. Es würde keinesfalls einfach werden, doch wenn alle das taten, was er ihnen gesagt hatte, würden sie es mit Sicherheit schaffen, Noxxion zu besiegen.

„Ich denke, wir besser anfangen.", sagte Abumoaham und umfasste Abbefarias Unterarm mit der Hand. „Viel Glück auf Eurem Weg."

Abbefaria erwiderte seine Geste und nickte dem Magier zu. „Kämpft wohl, mein Freund."

Dann wendete er sich zu den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern um. „Sie Ihr bereit? Soll ich den Kampf beginnen?"

Rakscha neigte den Kopf, so dass ihr die weißen Haare vor das Gesicht fielen. "Ash Karath!"

Demuny nickte ebenfalls, wenngleich auch etwas zögerlicher. „Bereit.", murmelte sie und zog die Stirn zu hinreißenden Falten zusammen.

„Ich ebenfalls bereit.", bestätigte Abumoaham, so dass Abbefaria sich an die Letzte im Bunde wandte.

„Oh, ja ja, bereit.", winkte die Hexenmeisterin ab und wirkte etwas abwesend. „Ich muss nur noch schnell…ach, fangt doch einfach schon mal an."

Abbefaria schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Aufgabe und die Umgebung. „Tor ilisar'thera'nal!", murmelte er halb zu sich selbst und setzte sich dann in Richtung des giftgrünen Teiches in Bewegung.

Jeder seiner Atemzüge kratze in seinem Hals. Die Decken der Höhle waren von dunkelroten, rhythmisch pulsierenden Blasen bedeckt, von denen jede die Ausmaße eines ausgewachsenen Nachtelfen hatte. Einige waren sogar drei oder viermal so groß. Dort, wo die Blasen bis zur Erde reichten, hatten sich Löcher in der Oberfläche gebildet, aus denen sein stetiger Strom schwefelgelben, scheußlich riechenden Dampfes entwich. Immer wieder blähten sich einige der Blasen auf, um dann wahre Fontänen des Faulgases in die Höhle zu pumpen. Sein Aroma brachte Abbefarias Nasenflügel zum Beben.

Über sich einen Teppich aus blutroten, gasgefüllten Blasen ging er weiter. Seine Schritte waren auf dem Boden nicht zu hören, der wie alles hier von einer schleimigen, fäulnisdurchsetzten Schicht bedeckt war. Vor ihm lag der leuchtende See. In seiner Mitte befand sich ebenfalls ein blasenartiges Gebilde, das jedoch von dunklerer, eher bräunlicher Farbe war. Es erinnerte ihn an den Schlauch, aus dem in der vorherigen Höhle die grünen Maden hervor gekrochen waren. Kaskaden schleimartiger Flüssigkeit sprudelten daraus hervor und mischten sich mit dem leuchtenden Wasser zu einer abscheulichen Brühe. Abbefaria trat näher heran und sah hinein. Der grünliche Schimmer, den sie von Ferne gesehen hatten, herrschte nicht im ganzen See. Vielmehr schien er sich in dem Gewässer hin und her zu bewegen.

_Das muss Noxxion sein_, dachte der Druide. _Nur wie bekomme ich ihn dazu, den See zu verlassen? Ich will nicht in seinem Element mit ihm kämpfen müssen._

Um besser sehen zu können, lehnte er sich weiter nach vorn, doch er konnte außer einem trüben Schein im Wasser nichts erkennen. Vermutlich gab es also tatsächlich nur einen Weg, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Wasserelementars zu erregen. Abbefaria wappnete sich für die Begegnung, dann richtete, er sich auf, hob den Fuß und ließ ihn dann mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser fahren.

Schlagartig kam die Bewegung des grünen Lichts zum Erliegen. Der Druide hatte das Gefühl von unsichtbaren Augen gemustert zu werden. Dann begann das grüne Leuchten schnell und unaufhaltsam näher zu kommen und Sekunden später brach Noxxion aus der Wasseroberfläche hervor.

Magenta hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und vergaß, weiter in ihrer Tasche nach der Kette zu suchen, mit der sie Jhazdok hatte beschwören wollen. In Gegenwart des großen, blauen Leerwandlers hätte sie sich irgendwie sicherer gefühlt. Doch jetzt war es dazu zu spät und sie würde mit Pizkol vorlieb nehmen müssen im Kampf gegen diesen riesigen, giftgrünen, pulsierenden Wasserelementar, der sich hoch wie ein Haus vor dem Nachtelfen aufbäumte.

_Beim wirbelnden Nether, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf._ Er wird ihn_ umbringen!

Tatsächlich schien der Wassergeist derartige Pläne zu haben, denn sein wässriger Arm raste mit der Unbarmherzigkeit einer Guillotine auf Abbefaria zu. Der Nachtelf versucht erfolglos auszuweichen und die Wassermassen warfen ihn quer durch den Raum, wo er gegen eine Wand prallte und benommen in sich zusammensackte.

_Dieser Schlangenzunge wusste, was er tut_, dachte Magenta grimmig. _Aber da ist er nicht der Einzige._

„Pizkol! Attacke!"

Der Wichtel blinzelte die Hexenmeisterin ungläubig an. „Im Ernst jetzt? Ich meine, der ist wie groß? Vier Meter? Fünf? Sechs? Den juckt es doch gar nicht, wenn ich mit meinen Feuerbällchen nach ihm werfe. Da lacht der mich doch aus."

„Steh nicht so rum und tu endlich was!", fauchte Magenta und stürzte sich selbst in den Kampf.

Nie war ihr die Formel für den Schattenblitz so schnell über die Lippen gekommen. Noxxion hatte den immer noch am Boden liegenden Nachtelfen fast erreicht, als die Kugel aus geballter Dunkelheit durch die Höhle flog und ihn direkt in den Rücken traf. Augenblicklich fuhr der Wassergeist herum und suchte nach dem Störenfried, der ihn so frech abgelenkt hatte. Als er Magenta erblickte, schäumte er vor Wut und raste nun auf die völlig verdatterte Hexenmeisterin zu. Seine wässrigen Augen glühten vor Hass und er streckte den dicken Arm mit dem mit Smaragden besetzten Armschienen aus, um nach ihr zu greifen.

_Oh Mist. _

Magenta schwante plötzlich, dass irgendetwas nicht nach Plan lief. Sicher war sie sich dessen, als die Jägerin mit lautem Fluchen an ihre vorbeisprintete und ihr zurief:

„Toll gemacht! Jetzt darf ich's sehen, wie ich ihn wieder einfange."

Noxxion hingegen war langsamer geworden und begann in einem unruhigen, grünen Licht zu pulsieren. Die Wassermassen, die seinen Körper bildeten, wirbelten in den leuchtendsten Grüntönen umeinander, dann raste plötzlich ein Teil von ihm auf Magenta zu.

Zu perplex um auszuweichen wurde die Hexenmeisterin von dem schleimigen Brocken mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Sie spürte eins scharfes Brennen auf ihrer Haut, während die zähnflüssige Substanz ihr Mund und Nase verklebte. Panisch begann sie, den giftigen Schleim abzuwischen. Es brannte und klebte und sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Gift durch ihre Haut in ihren Körper eindrang. Mit einem verzweifelten Zauber umgab sie sich selbst mit einer Flammenhülle, die die gallertartige Substanz verdampfte und ihre endlich wieder das Atmen ermöglichte. Keuchend und hustend sank sie auf dem steinernen Boden zusammen, der durch die Hitze in einem kreisrunden Areal um sie herum ebenfalls vom Schimmel und Schleim befreit worden war.

Magenta wollte sich so eben wieder in den Kampf mit Noxxion werfen, als ein Geräusch hinter ihr sie herumfahren ließ. Das schabende Gleiten kam näher und näher und dann schob eine weitere der giftgrünen Larven aus dem Madenspeier ihren massigen Leib in den Höhleneingang. Dem Tier fehlte es sowohl an Augen oder sonstigen Sinnesorganen oder gar einem Gehirn. Somit hatte es nichts, mit dem es noch lange über seine nächste Schritte hätte nachdenken konnte und daher ging aus der Bewegung heraus gleich zum Angriff auf das nächste Ziel über, das seinen Weg kreuzte. Und das war Magenta.

Die Hexenmeisterin fluchte und wich dem schwammigen Körper aus. Der Schleim, der die Made bedeckte, schien derselbe zu sein, mit dem Noxxion sie beworfen hatte. Ungeachtet seiner Körperfülle und des plumpen Leibs, drehte sich das Tier auf dem schleimigen Boden geschickt um die eigene Achse und robbte sofort wieder am Magenta zu um…ja um eigentlich was genau zu tun?

_Vermutlich wird es den Boden vollschleimen, bis ich ausrutschte und dann wird es mich erdrücken_, überlegte Magenta und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Gift von Noxxion schien immer noch in ihrem Blut zu kreisen und machte ihre Gedanken langsam und träge. _Oh, das ist gar nicht gut. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen._

Magenta schüttelte erneut den Kopf und ihr Blick wurde wieder klarer. Die Made robbte indes immer noch auf sie zu und Magenta sah, dass sich an ihrem vorderen Ende eine Art Saugnapf mit vielen, kleinen Zähnen befand. Wenn Magenta erstmal wehrlos war, würde sie Made sie anscheinend ganz genüsslich aussaugen.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen.", knurrte Magenta. „Stirb, du Vieh!"

Magenta wob den Feuerbrandzauber zwischen ihren Händen und warf ihn über die Made. Sofort stand der Körper des Tieres lichterloh in Flammen und ein hohes, gequältes Geräusch entwich dem zahnbesetzten Saugnapf. Die Made schrie und wand sich, doch dem Feuer, das an ihr festklebte, war sie nicht gewachsen. Sie zitterte und zuckte immer stärker, bis sie schließlich mit einem lauten Knall auseinander platzte. Schleimbrocken regneten um Magenta herab zu Boden und die Hexenmeisterin selbst war von oben bis unten mit giftgrünem Schleim bedeckt.

„Wäääh, ist das eklig.", jaulte sie auf, spuckte aus und wischte sich mit dem schleimbedeckten Ärmel über das Gesicht ohne einen sichtbaren Erfolg zu verzeichnen. „Und das zu noch…was ist das?"

Magenta blickte ungläubig auf ihre Hände herab. Sie waren voller Madenschleim und eigentlich hätte Magenta erwartet, dass sie wieder das unangenehme Brennen und Jucken verspürte, das der giftige Schleim verursachte. Stattdessen war die Brandwunde auf ihrer Hand vollständig verschwunden und sie fühlt sich insgesamt erstaunlich frisch und voller Energie. Einem Gefühl, das ihr eigenartig bekannt, ja fast vertraut vorkam.

„Das ist unglaublich.", flüsterte sie, als sie es endlich verstand. „Die Maden sind die Kraftquelle. Mit ihnen schickt Schlangenzunge seine dämonische Energie zu Noxxion. Der Versuch das Herz des Elementars zu reinigen ist also vollkommen nutzlos, solange immer noch neue Maden hier auftauchen. Sobald eine von ihnen Noxxion erreicht, wird die dämonische Verderbnis wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Wir müssen zuerst den Madennachschub abstellen."

Entschlossen sprang die Hexenmeisterin auf, strauchelte auf dem glitschigen Untergrund und lief dann, so schnell sie konnte, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Abbefaria sah, wie die Hexenmeisterin sich umdrehte und die Höhle verließ.

_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man ihr nicht trauen kann_, dachte er grimmig und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf, den Schlägen Noxxions auszuweichen. Schon wieder flog einer dieser grünen Schleimklumpen auf ihn zu, doch die Attacke prallte wirkungslos gegen das Lichtschild, das Demuny um den Druiden gewoben hatte. Allerdings würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis der Wassergeist entweder das Schild zerstörte oder in direktem Weg auf die Priesterin losging. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Eigentlich hätte es Rakscha Aufgabe sein sollen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Elementars auf sich zu lenken und ihn dann zusammen mit Abumoahams Eiszaubern im Schach zu halten. Doch Noxxion hatte schnell erkannt, dass die Jägerin ihm mit ihren Waffen nicht viel anhaben konnte und die Teile von sich, die Abumoaham in eisige Ketten legte, ersetzte er leicht wieder durch die trübe Flüssigkeit, die aus dem Schlauch an der Decke emporquoll.

„_Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen, Sterbliche!_", drang die heisere, hohe Stimme Noxxions in Abbefarias Ohr. „_Es ist der Willen des Meisters, dass ihr sterbt._"

„Ich weigere mich aber, mich dem Willen deines Herren zu beugen.", knurrte der Druide. Er wich erneut einer Attacke des Wassergeistes aus und fing an, die Formel zu rezitieren, die er gelernt hatte um Gifte aller Art zu vertreiben. Es hätte besser funktioniert, wenn er seinen Geist hätte öffnen können um die Quelle des Gifts zu finden, doch das wagte er nicht. So glich sein Versuch, den Wassergeist zu entgiften dem Versuch in aufgewühltem Wasser mit bloßen Händen einen Fisch zu fangen. Es war nahezu unmöglich und erforderte eine gerade unverschämte Portion Glück. Glück, das ihm unglücklicherweise verwehrt blieb.

Noxxions wässriger Arm krachte erneut gegen das Lichtschild, das bereits schwächer leuchtete als am Anfang. Die Attacke war so stark, dass Abbefaria mitsamt dem Schild nach hinten geworfen wurde. Das Schild um ihn herum flackerte noch ein paar Mal und verschwand dann.

„Es tut mir leid.", jammerte die völlig erschöpfte Demuny. Die Haare der Priesterin waren schweißnass und sie musste sich an die Höhlenwand stützen um nicht umzufallen. „Ich schaffe es nicht mehr, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten."

Abbefarias Gedanken rasten. Ohne Demunys Hilfe würde er nicht nahe genug an den Elementar heran kommen. Es sei denn…

_Es sei denn, ich dringe in ihn ein und suche dort nach dem Herz._

Mit einem gewaltigen Brausen raste Noxxion heran und streckte beide Arme aus, um den Druiden in eine tödliche Umarmung zu schließen. Abbefaria wappnete sich gegen den Aufprall, holte noch einmal tief Luft und murmelte dann die Verwandlungsformel für seine Wasserform.

In dem Moment, wo der Wassergeist ihn verschluckte, glaubte Abbefaria, sein Körper stände in Flammen. Zwar konnte ihm in seiner jetzigen Form nicht der Atem ausgehen, doch der ständig um ihn herumwirbelnde Strom erlaubte ihm keinerlei Orientierung und das Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut wie Säure. Lange würde er diesen Zustand nicht aushalten. Völlig hilflos wurde er von unten nach oben und wieder zurückgeschleudert, als die Wassermassen durch Noxxions Körper strömten. Er konnte nichts sehen, hörte nicht außer dem beständigen Dröhnen des Wassers und presste trotz der Schmerzen eisern die Lippen aneinander, damit er nicht auch noch etwas von der giftigen Brühe schluckte. Doch wie sollte er so das Herz finden? Wie?

Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, das Brennen zu einem alles überschattenden Gefühl, das größer und größer wurde, bis er seine Wasserform nicht mehr halten konnte. Er spürte, wie er sich zurückverwandelte, wie die Flossen schrumpften und sein Körper seine Stromlinienform verlor. Gleichzeitig wuchs der Druck auf seinen Lungen, die jetzt in seiner Nachtelfenform wieder nach frischem Sauerstoff verlangten. Es konnte nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis er entweder aufgrund der Schmerzen ohnmächtig wurde oder den Mund öffnete um nach Luft zu schnappen. So oder so würde er im Körper Noxxions ertrinken.

Da plötzlich teilten sich die Wassermassen um ihn herum und er fiel aus zwei Metern Höhe direkt auf den glitschigen Felsboden. Keuchend füllte er seine Lungen endlich wieder mit dem, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatten und nahm dabei nicht einmal mehr den Gestank wahr. Sein Körper brannte, sein Kopf fühlte sich schwindelig an und doch wusste er, dass er nicht ausruhen durfte. Er kämpfte sich auf alle Viere und hob dann den Kopf um zu sehen, was passiert war. Doch statt Erleichterung machte sich pures Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Statt eines Wasserelementars rauschten nun _fünf_ kleine Ausgaben von Noxxion durch die Höhle und setzten seinen Gefährten zu.

Gleich zwei der Biester hatten sich an Abumoahams Fährte geheftet und während der Magier versuchte, einem der beiden mit Feuer und Eis Herr zu werden, warf der andere mit großen Klumpen des giftigen Schleims nach dem Magier. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der beiden ihn erwischen würde. Rakscha war in einer ähnlich prekären Lage, wenngleich die Jägerin den Vorteil hatte, dass der Sam einen der Elementare in einen wütenden Kampf verstrickt hatte. Allerdings blutete der schwarze Wolf schon aus mehreren Wunden und die Jägerin konnte ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen, da sie und die Windschlange den zweiten Elementar im Schach halten mussten.

Ein spitzer Schrei gellte durch die Höhle und Abbefaria wirbelte herum nur um Zeuge zu werden, wie sich der letzte der Elementare auf Demuny warf. Die Priesterin schaffte es im letzten Moment, eine Lichtschild um sich zu ziehen, doch ihre Kraftreserven waren verbraucht und nach zwei Schlägen von Noxxions Brut brach auch diese Verteidigung in sich zusammen. Sie war dem Wüten des Elementars schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Abbefaria mobilisierte die letzte Energie, die ihm geblieben war, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und wollte schon zu Demunys Rettung eilen, als jemand, den er nicht erwartet hatte, wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien. Die Hexenmeisterin fackelte nicht lange und richtete die Hand auf den Elementar, der ihr am nächsten war. Die Brut, die bereits die Arme ausgebreitet hatte, um sich auf Demuny zu stürzen, wurde in einer Art Kraftfeld gefangen. Die Priesterin war gerettet. Magenta würdigte sie jedoch keines Blickes und stürmte weiter auf Abbefaria zu.

„Habt Ihr das Herz?", rief sie und kam schlitternd neben ihm zum Stehen. „Ihr müsst es jetzt finden und reinigen und zwar sofort."

„Ich versuche es ja.", fauchte Abbefaria wütend. „Aber wie Ihr seht, sind jetzt _fünf_ kleine Noxxions hier unterwegs und ich weiß nicht, welcher von ihnen das Herz hat."

„Dann sucht es.", fuhr die Hexenmeisterin ihn an. „Welcher von ihnen ist der stärkste. Ihr müsste Euch beeilen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Abbefaria überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Wir müssen sie zusammentreiben und dazu bringen, dass sie einen von uns zugleich angreifen. Nur so können wir wissen, welcher von ihnen das Herz ins ich trägt."

Die Hexenmeisterin starrte ihn einen Moment lang verdattert an, dann nickte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist so bescheuert, dass es schon fast wieder klappen könnte. Also gut, ich übernehme die Rolle des Köders. Und Ihr tut Euer bestes, damit ich _am Leben_ bleibe."

Abbefaria verstand nicht. „Aber wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Heilt mich!"

Magenta wusste, dass das ganze eine Schnapsidee war und dass sie alle sterben würden. Doch bevor sie jetzt dem Druiden lang und breit die Zusammenhänge von Noxxion, Schlangenzunge und den Maden erklärte, handelte sie lieber. Zumal sie sich nicht sicher war, wie lange die Ranken halten würden, mit denen sie den scheußlichen Madenspeier kurzerhand zugebunden hatte. Irgendwann - und zwar vermutlich ziemlich bald – würde der Schlauch kurzerhand platzen und dann würde sich eine wahre Flut von mit dämonischer Energie aufgeladener Maden in die Höhle ergießen. Und irgendwie hatte Magenta nicht das Gefühl, dass sie _das_ dann überleben würden.

Noch während sie auf den nächstgelegenen Wasserelementar zulief, sammelte sie ihre dämonischen Energien. Es gab Zauber, die Magenta noch nie benutzt hatte, weil sie, wie ihr Lehrbuch sehr anschaulich beschrieben hatte, dem Körper und dem Geist großen Schaden zufügen konnten. Doch das hier war nicht der Moment um zimperlich zu sein. Sie würde tiefer in die dämonische Trickkiste greifen müssen als je zuvor.

Aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren beschwor sie das dämonische Feuer hervor, das dort gut versteckt lauerte. Es tobte und wütete auf seinem Weg nach draußen, so dass Magenta glaubte, ihr Innerstes würde verbrennen und vergehen, bevor der Zauber ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Doch dann würgte sie den riesigen Feuerball hervor, der einen Teil ihrer Seele mit sich riss und sich wie eine Eruption aus Feuer und Zerstörung seinen Weg direkt in den Körper des Wasserelementars brannte. Sofort ließ er von seinem jetzigen Opfer ab und stürzte sich auf die vermeintlich größere Bedrohung.

_Fehlen nur noch vier_, dachte Magenta bei sich und wich der Attacke des Noxxionsprösslings aus, um sich dem nächsten von ihnen zu widmen.

Ungläubig sah Abbefaria zu, wie Magenta durch die gesamte Höhle stürmte und nach dem Miniatur-Noxxion, der Rakscha und die Windschlange bedroht hatte, auch noch die restlichen drei Elementare an sich band. Die Wasserwesen setzten ihr gewaltig zu, Gift und körperliche Attacken, denen sie nicht immer ausweichen konnte, schwächten die Hexenmeisterin, doch sie setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort, während Abbefaria sich bemühte, seine letzten Energien in Heilzauber umzusetzen und sie zu stärken.

„Lasst mich das übernehmen.", sagte eine Stimme neben Abbefaria und Demuny begann ebenfalls, ihre Lichtzauber auf die Hexenmeisterin zu wirken. Sie wob auch eines der Lichtschilde um ihren Körper, doch Magenta brüllte sie an, das sein zu lassen.

„Ich entlasse jetzt den letzten Elementar aus seiner Verbannung.", schrie die Hexenmeisterin im Vorbeilaufen. „Und dann setzt gefälligst Euren Nachtelfenhintern in Bewegung UND HELFT MIR!"

Mit diesen Worten löste sie den Zauber, der den fünften und letzten Elementar gefangen hielt und blieb stehen. Sofort waren die Elementare über ihr und drangen auf sie ein. Der Körper der jungen Frau krümmte sich unter den Attacken der fünffachen Übermacht, dann wies sie auf einen der Elementare.

„Der da!", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Nehmt das Herz! Schnell!"

Während Demuny Magenta nun endlich mit einem Schild umgeben durfte, winkte Abbefaria Abumoaham heran. „Der Elementar, auf den Magenta gezeigt hat. Friert ihn ein! Und dann…Rakscha!"

Die Jägerin eilte herbei. „Ja?"

„Wenn der Elementar gefroren ist, zerstörst du ihn mit deinen Pfeilen. Den Rest erledige ich."

Die beiden nickten und taten, was Abbefaria ihnen gesagt hatte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Klirren zerbarst der stärkste von Noxxions Sprösslingen und eine kleine, grünlich schimmernde Kugel rollte über den Fußboden direkt vor Abbefarias Füße. Er hob sie auf und wusste sofort, dass dies das verderbet Herz von Noxxion war. Er hüllte es in beide Hände, hob es an seine Stirn und begann leise die Formel des Reinigungszaubers zu singen.

Magenta spürte die Schläge kaum noch, mit denen die Wasserelementare sie bedeckten. Das Gift, das in ihren Adern zirkulierte, lähmte ihre Sinne und machte sie schläfrig. Sie schloss die Augen mit dem Ziel, sie nie wieder zu öffnen. Alles um sie herum wurde leichter und fast schien es ihr, als würde sie schweben. Als würde eine leise und eindringliche Melodie sie zu einem letzten Tanz auffordern, bevor sie endgültig in den Tiefen des wirbelnden Nethers verging. Sie machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass ihre beschädigte Seele irgendwie wieder genesen würde. Sie hatte die Grenze überschritten, die sie stets gefürchtet hatte. Sie war verloren.

Das Lied dauerte an und die Melodie wurde lauter, fast so, als würde sich der Sänger auf sie zu bewegen. Hände erfassten sie und zogen sie in die Höhe.

„So müde.", murmelte sie. „Ich mag nicht mehr tanzen."

„Du dich ausruhen musst.", sagte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Du sehr tapfer gekämpft."

„Abu?" Magenta wusste, wem die Stimme gehörte. Aber es war anstrengend darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem war es nicht seine Stimme gewesen, die gesungen hatte. Die Stimme. Sie war so… so wunderbar. So rein. Der Wind würde aufhören zu wehen und die Tiere des Waldes würden sich verneigen, die... _Tiere_?

Magentas Augenlider ruckten nach oben und langsam wurde Abumoahams besorgtes Gesicht über ihr klarer. Der Magier lächelte.

„Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich schon.", antwortete Magenta und hielt mit letzter Kraft die Augen offen, bevor ihr die lebenswichtigen Worte abhanden kamen. „Aber ihr solltet euch um die Maden kümmern, die gleich hier einfallen werden. Und haltet euch fern von den Saugnäpfen."

Abumoaham sah sie verständnislos an. „Maden? Welche Maden?", fragte er noch, aber da war Magenta schon endgültig in die alles umfassenden Arme ihrer Ohnmacht geglitten und träumte süß und selig von großäugigen Rehkitzen und Eschenwäldern, die sich sanft im Wind hin und her wiegten.


	15. Die Verderbnis von Erde und Samenkorn II

**Die Verderbnis von Erde und Samenkorn (Teil 2)**

_Wald. Soweit das Auge reichte, wiegten sich die grünen Baumspitzen im Wind und die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen sich zwischen den Blättern und Nadeln. Inmitten der grünen Fläche ragte ein riesiger Baum auf. Sein Stamm schien bis in den Himmel hinauf zu wachsen und seine Krone stützte das aufflammende Sternenzelt mit seinen ausladenden Ästen. Ein Baum so groß wie ein ganzes Land und so unerschütterlich wie die Erde selbst, ein Symbol für Leben und Weisheit und die Größe eines gesamten Volkes. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte._

_Eine Gestalt, aufrecht wie ein Mann, mit Hufen, geschwungenen Hörnern und einem langen, hin und her schlagenden Schwanz bewegte sich mit großen Schritten auf das lebende Denkmal zu. Die Platten seiner goldenen Rüstung klirrten aneinander und das dämonische Feuer in seinen Augen loderte vor Gier. Er erreichte den Baum und seine in langen Klauen endenden Hände strichen mit fahrigen Bewegungen über die Rinde des uralten Baum. Sie schabten sie Kruste ab und bohrten sich tief in das weiche Holz. Unter ihnen pulsierte das Leben, eine Quelle unendlicher Kraft, die nur darauf wartete, dass der riesige Dämon sich ihrer bediente. Ein Schauder lief durch den Wald, als die scharfen Krallen die Lebenssäfte des Baumes vergossen und ein dunkler Klagelaut wehte über das Tal. Der riesige Dämon hob den Kopf und sein mit grünem Feuer durchsetzter Blick bohrte sich direkt in Magentas._

Du kannst nicht verleugnen, was du bist_, sagte eine Stimme direkt in ihrem Kopf. Dann wandte sich der Dämon wieder dem Baum zu und begann die gewaltigen Kräfte in sich aufzusaugen. Und während er stärker und stärker wurde starb der Baum unter seinen Händen. Er verdorrte und Magenta konnte seinen Schmerz spüren, konnte fühlen, wie er das Leben aus ihm heraus floss, während der dämonische Parasit an seinem Stamm sich aufblähte und wuchs und immer mehr Kraft in sich aufnahm, bis er schließlich unbesiegbar werden würde._

„NEIN!"

Der Schrei hatte Magentas Lippen verlassen, bevor sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde. Um sie herum herrschte ein schummeriges, feuchtes Halbdunkel nur schwach erhellt vom Schein eines heruntergebrannten Lagerfeuers. Magenta schüttelte sich wie ein Hund um die Erinnerung an den Traum loszuwerden, doch ein kleiner Rest davon haftete ihr an wie ein fauler Belag auf der Zunge, der sich mit allem Wasser dieser Welt nicht wegwaschen lassen würde. Trotzdem wäre ein Schluck Wasser in diesem Moment nicht übel gewesen. Magentas Hand tastete nach ihrer Wasserflache, nestelte mit steifen Fingern den Verschluss herunter und trank dann mit gierigen Zügen die abgestandene, lauwarme Flüssigkeit. Als sie die Flasche bis auf den letzte Tropfen geleert hatte, war ihr Durst zwar immer noch nicht gestillt, doch immerhin auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken, das es ihr ermöglichte, sich in ihrer Umgebung umzusehen.

Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass sie allein war. Wo waren ihre Begleiter? Abu, Demuny, Rakscha und dieser impertinente Druide. Hatten sie sie etwa allein zurückgelassen? Magenta lauschte, doch außer ihrem eigenen Atmen und fernen Wasserrauschen konnte sie nichts hören. Halt, das stimmte nicht ganz. Etwas bewegte sich aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu. Sie vernahm das Tappen von krallenbewehrten Pfoten, das eindeutig auf sie zukam und kurz außerhalb des hellen Kreises, in dem Magenta lag, stehen blieb.

Die Hexenmeisterin kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die eindeutig zurückstarrte. Ein Hecheln zeigte ihr, dass sie sich das Ganze nicht nur einbildete. Ihre Hand glitt fahrig in Richtung ihres Dolches, als ein dunkles Knurren sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Dann erst schob sich langsam eine lange, schwarze Schnauze in den Lichtschein, gefolgt von einem schwarzbefellten Kopf mit glühenden, gelben Augen und einer ganzen Reihe spitzer, weißer Zähne. Als Magenta die Hand wieder sinken ließ, hörte der Wolf auf zu knurren und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich kenne dich.", sagte Magenta und legte den Kopf schief. „Du gehörst der Jägerin."

Der Wolf sah sie weiter an. Anscheinend fand auch er ihre Bemerkung nicht besonders geistreich.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Magenta. „Bist du gekommen, um mich zu holen?"

Der Wolf sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, drehte sich dann um und tappte zurück in die Dunkelheit.

„Hey!", rief Magenta ihm nach und erschauerte bei dem Echo, dass ihre Stimme in dem steinernen Gang erzeugte. Plötzlich erschein ihr der Platz am Feuer wie eine Falle, ein Präsentierteller, auf dem jeder vorbeikommende Feind sofort sah, was ihn erwartete, während Magenta von ihrer Umgebung rein gar nichts erkennen konnte. Die Schritte des Wolfes wurden leiser. Fast panisch sprang Magenta auf, raffte ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und folgte dem Tier in die völlige Finsternis.

Sie rannte und keuchte, stolperte über etwas, von dem sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, was es war, raffte sich wieder auf und hastete weiter. Das Rauschen des Wassers wurde immer lauter und machte es Magenta fast unmöglich, den Schritten des Wolfes zu lauschen. Blind und orientierungslos, die Hände weit vorgestreckt tastete Magenta sich durch die Dunkelheit, immer damit rechnend, dass sich auf einmal ein Abgrund unter ihr auftat und sie verschluckte. Dann plötzlich knickte der Gang vor ihr ab und ein schwacher, grauer Lichtschein sickerte durch das Dunkel. Ein wolfförmiger Schatten geisterte über die Wand und ließ Magenta schneller laufen. Sie hatte den Ausgang gefunden.

Blinzelnd trat die Hexenmeisterin aus dem Gang und fand sich auf einer Steinterrasse wieder, die ein merkwürdig bizarres Bild eröffnete. Die Höhle, die vor ihr lag, hätte schön, ja nahezu malerisch sein können. Breite Wasserfälle ergossen sich aus verschiedenen Höhen in ein flaches Wasserbecken, das fast den gesamten Höhlenboden einnahm. Farne wucherten in Ufernähe und riesige Bäume umstanden die Wasserfläche und streckten ihre ausladenden Kronen in Richtung der Decke, wo durch große Öffnungen Tageslicht hereinfiel. Doch die Verderbnis hatte auch hier Einzug gehalten, so dass die Wasserfälle schleimig und grün waren, die Farne heimtückisch wirkten, die Bäume wild und verwuchert waren und die einfallende Sonne durch den allgegenwärtigen, fauligen Nebel in ein diffuses, graugrünes Zwielicht verwandelt wurde.

Die feine Gischt, die von den Wasserfällen herauf wehte, prickelte auf Magentas Haust und ließ sie schnell ein Tuch vor das Gesicht binden, bevor sie dem schwarzen Wolf den gewundenen Uferpfad an den Wasserfällen entlang folgte. Auf ihrem Weg sah sie immer wieder abgestorbene Pflanzenwesen und der leichte Brandgeruch in der Luft verriet ihr, dass Abumoaham hier durchgekommen sein musste. Auch die großen Schleimpfützen auf dem Boden waren sicherlich nicht von ungefähr hierher gekommen. Doch wo waren der Magier und die anderen?

In ihren Überlegungen versunken hatte Magenta den schwarzen Wolf aus den Augen verloren. Leise fluchend lief sie weiter den Weg entlang, bis sie schließlich von einem Felsplateau unter sich Stimmen hörte. Doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Vorsichtig schob sie sich durch einen verkrauteten Farnbusch nach vorne und linste über den Rand hinunter.

„Sam ist zurück.", verkündete die Jägerin gerade. „Wie es aussieht, hat eure Freundin sich erholt und ist auf dem Weg zu uns.

„Das gut sein.", nickte Abumoaham. „Wir nicht sollten verlieren weitere Zeit."

„Sollten wir nicht nachsehen, ob sie unsere Hilfe benötigt?" Demuny war gerade dabei, einen Kratzer an ihrer Wade zu verbinden. Die Augen des Druiden klebten förmlich an dem Stück weißer Haut, dass sie dabei entblößte.

„Vielleicht wir besser gehen langsam weiter.", entgegnete Abumoaham. „Magenta uns wird einholen schnell. Ihr sie gut geheilt und sie stark."

Der Druide erwiderte etwas darauf, dass Magenta wiederum nicht verstand. Begierig zu hören, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, beugte sich Magenta noch ein Stück vor. In diesem Moment ruckte der Kopf der Jägerin nach oben und sie starrte Magenta direkt ins Gesicht. Unwillkürlich schrak Magenta zurück und spürte dabei, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Mit klopfendem Herzen hockte sie tief geduckt zwischen den triefenden Blättern und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Verdammt! Sie hatte doch gar nichts Unrechtes getan. Immerhin _sollte_ sie dem Wolf doch folgen. Sie hatte _das Recht_ hier zu sein.

Trotz aller dieser Beteuerungen wollte das Brennen auf ihren Wangen nicht nachlassen und Magenta war mehr als froh, dass das Tuch auf ihrem Gesicht die verräterische Röte verdeckt hatte. Die Stimmen unter ihr waren wieder zu einem undeutlichen Murmeln geworden, doch Magenta brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, wie die Nachtelfe mit spöttisch gekräuselten Lippen von ihrem peinlichen Versuch sich anzuschleichen berichtete. Magenta ignorierte das Stechen in ihren Augen. Warum hatten sie auch diesen räudigen Köter geschickt, anstatt an ihrem…nun ja _Bett_ auszuharren, bis sie sich erholt hatte? Sie hätten warten können.

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen riss sich die Hexenmeisterin das Tuch herunter, wischte damit die verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten aus ihrem Gesicht und schmiss es dann mit Nachdruck auf den steinernen Weg. Wütend trat sie darauf herum, als habe der Stofffetzen irgendeine Schuld an ihrer derzeitigen Situation.

„Magenta?"

Abumoahams Stimme ließ die Hexenmeisterin auffahren. Der Magier lächelte und kam mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. „Ich mir Sorgen gemacht um dich. Aber jetzt du wieder da."

_Was nicht dein Verdienst ist_, dachte Magenta grimmig und versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln. Das Lächeln erstarb, als der Magier sie in eine allumfassende Umarmung schloss.

„Du so gute Magierin gewesen. Ich mich freuen, du endlich hast begriffen Feuerball-Zauber."

_Was?_ Magenta glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich…ich…", stotterte sie und schloss dann mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung den Mund, als der Rest der Truppe herannahte. Dies war kein guter Zeitpunkt um die Unterschiede zwischen Magier- und Hexenmeister-Magie zu diskutieren. Irgendwann würde sie jedoch noch einmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihrem Geliebten darüber wechseln müssen.

„Magenta!" Demunys Gesicht erstrahlte in einem warmen, mitfühlsamen Lächeln. „Geht es dir gut? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Magenta und musste fast gegen ihren Willen ebenfalls die Mundwinkel heben.

„Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir müssten die Dämonen ohne Euch bekämpfen.", sagte Rakscha, stellte ihren Bogen ab und kraulte mit einer beiläufigen Geste den schwarzen Wolf zwischen den Ohren. „Das wäre ja nun wirklich zu schade gewesen."

Magenta überlegte einen Augenblick lang, ob ihr schon einmal jemand begegnet war, der derart fließend Sarkasmus sprach. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Druiden, der alles Mögliche betrachtete, angefangen von den Steinwänden, über Demunys Silhouette bis hin zu seinen eigenen Schuhspitzen, und sie musste aus unerfindlichem Grund schon wieder lächeln. Eigentlich war es mehr ein breites Grinsen, das gerade drohte, ihr Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu teilen, als Abumoaham sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Wir wirklich sollten weitergehen.", mahnte der Magier. „Es hier unten nicht sicher und Lord Schlangenzunge sicherlich schon waren, dass wir ihm machen unsere Aufwartung."

„Oh ja.", schnaubte die Jägerin belustigte und legte wie zufällig die Hand auf den Griff der Axt, die in ihrem Gürtel hing. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten, ihm seinen Kopf zu Füßen zu legen. So nennt man das bei euch Menschen doch, nicht wahr?"

Allgemeines Gelächter löste die eigenartige Stimmung, die sich bei diesem Wiedersehen in der Luft gelegen hatte, und die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg in Richtung des zweiten Teils der Höhlen von Maraudon fort.

Abbefarias Hand glitt für einen Moment zu dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Dort lag neben einigen anderen Dingen ein einfacher Holzstock, der auf den ersten Blick keine Besonderheit erkennen ließ. Der Druide hatte ihn auf dem Grund des Sees gefunden, in dem sie auf Noxxion getroffen waren. Zwar verhieß das Äußere des unscheinbaren Aststücks keine großen Wunder, doch allein die Tatsache, dass er weder von den zersetzenden Wassern noch von der Fäulnis, die die gesamte Höhle im Würgegriff hielt, verschlungen worden war, gab dem Druiden die Hoffnung, dass sie damit den ersten Teil von Celebras' Szepter gefunden hatten.

Hoffnungsvoll folgte er Rakschas selbstsicheren Schritten, die sie an den giftigen Wasserfällen vorbei zu einer Felsterrasse führten, an deren Ende ein dunkler Höhleneingang gähnte. An der Schwelle des Ganges, aus dem Abbefaria ein unangenehm warmer Hauch entgegenschlug, machte die Jägerin halt und wandte sich an die blaue Windschlange an ihrer Seite.

„Aozumi, du bleibst hier.", erklärte sie fest und beantwortete das protestierende Zischen des Tieres mit einer entschiedenen Geste. „_Hier_, habe ich gesagt. Es ist zu gefährlich und du wärst uns ohnehin nur im Weg."

Die Windschlange musterte ihre Herrin aus kalten, geschlitzten Augen und schwang sich dann mit einem eindeutig verletzt klingenden Laut in die Luft, wo sie von den gelbgrünen Schwaden verschluckt wurde. Rakscha sah ihr nach und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.", brummte sie leise auf Darnassisch. Dann nahm sie ihre Waffe wieder auf und trat als erste in den Tunnel, der sie zu Schlangenzunges Sitz führen sollte. Ohne lange zu überlegen folgte Abbefaria ihr.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Abbefaria die drückende Stille schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Ebenso leise wie die Jägerin fragte er: „Woher habt Ihr Aozumi? Die meisten Jäger, die ich kenne, werden von Katzen, Wölfen oder Bären begleitet."

Rakschas linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Ihr kennt nicht viele Jäger, oder?"

Abbefaria zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten.

„Nun", fuhr die Nachtelfe mit einem kleinen Seufzer fort, „ich fing sie bei einem Ausflug ins Brachland. In den Höhlen des Wehklagens. Ihr habt sicherlich schon davon gehört?"

Der Druide antwortete wiederum nicht, doch diesmal, weil die Worte der Jägerin mehr als schmerzliche Erinnerungen weckten. Er _hatte_ von diesen Höhlen gehört. Eine Gruppe von Druiden, die Naralex, ein weiser Vertreter seines Standes, um sich geschart hatte, war einst aufgebrochen um die trockenen Steppen des Brachlandes wieder mit grünem Leben zu füllen. Doch jemand oder etwas hatte ihre Pläne durchkreuzt und viele seiner Anhänger so wie auch Naralex selbst waren in den verderbten Teilen des Smaragdgrünen Traumes gefangen worden. Unfähig ins diesseitige Leben zurückzukehren lagen sie in den Tiefen der Höhlen im ewigen Schlummer gefangen und harrten auf Rettung.

„Habt Ihr…?" Abbefaria wusste nicht, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, ohne einen Vorwurf darin einzuweben.

„Den Druiden in den Höhlen geholfen?", beendete Rakscha die Frage selbst. „Nein. Ich war allein und hatte genug damit zu tun, den merkwürdig veränderten Kreaturen dort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch eine Gruppe von Abenteurern hatte die verderbten Druiden in einem Teil der Höhle zurück gedrängt. Zwischen den toten Körpern und zerdrückten Schlangeneiern fand ich eine gerade geschlüpfte Windnatter. Sie zischte und fauchte, doch ihre Flügel waren noch verklebt, so dass sie sich nicht erheben konnte. Ich wickelte sie in ein Tuch und nahm sie mit."

Die Jägerin musterte Abbefaria für einen Augenblick. „Und nein, ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Gruppe Erfolg hatte. Druiden sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse mit jedem teilen. Wenn Ihr also wissen wollte, ob die Druiden befreit werden konnten, müsste ihr Euch an Fandral Staghelm oder sonst jemand wenden, dem solche Informationen zugänglich gemacht werden."

„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte Abbefaria. „Ich bin…ich kann…"

„Spart euch Euren Atem.", schnappte die Jägerin und verzog dann die Lippen zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Immerhin sind wir jetzt Kampfgefährten und ich würde nur ungern auf Euren Beistand hier verzichten. _Shan'do_."

Das letzte Wort hätte aus dem Mund der Jägerin leicht spöttisch oder verletzend klingen können. Doch Abbefaria merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte und ihm tatsächlich vertraute. Vielleicht sogar mehr als er sich selbst. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, als die Jägerin warnend die Hand hob. Sie deutete auf etwas hinter Abbefaria und der Druide fuhr wie ertappt herum, die Hand an seinem Dolch. Doch bevor er ihn ziehen konnte, erkannte er, dass es sich lediglich um die Hexenmeisterin handelte, die unbemerkt an Rakscha und ihn herangetreten war.

„Ich…oh." Im Gesicht der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber erschien ein trotziger Ausdruck. „Ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet gerne, dass hinter der nächsten Tunnelbiegung Dämonen lauern."

Rakscha schnaubte abfällig. „Dass Ihr das bei der Gesellschaft, in der Ihr Euch befindet, noch wahrnehmen könnt, ist erstaunlich.", giftete die Jägerin und wies auf den gehörnten Dämon zu Füßen der Hexenmeisterin. „Sein Gestank bereitet einem Übelkeit."

Der Dämon bleckte die Zähne und schnarrte. „Na Ihr riecht auch nicht gerade nach Rosen und Lavendel." Als die Jägerin sich daraufhin nur umwendete und ihn keiner Antwort würdigte, hob der kleine Kerl den Arm und schnüffelte kritisch.

„1 a Schwefel.", konstatierte er und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie will."

Die Hexenmeisterin wollte offensichtlich noch etwas erwidern, als hinter der Tunnelbiegung plötzlich Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren. Alarmiert sprang sie auf und auch Abbefaria beeilte sich, der Jägerin zu folgen. Als sie die Nachtelfe erreichten, wischte diese gerade die Schneide ihrer Axt an ihrer Hose sauber.

„Es war nur eine einzelne Patrouille.", knurrte sie. „Kein Grund zu Beunruhigung."

Ein meckerndes Lachen war die Antwort. „Wie Ihr mal keine Ahnung habt.", spottete der dämonische Begleiter der Hexenmeisterin und trat zu dem niedergestreckten Dämon. Der tote Teufel hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, wenn man einmal von der Größe absah. Außerdem hatte er keine Hörner und seine Beine endeten in krallenbewehrten Zehen und nicht in Hufen, wie es bei dem Wichtel der Fall war.

„Das hier ist ein Grell. Oder auch ein Grellkin, wie ich anhand seiner Größe vermute. Die genaue Unterart kann ich ja nicht mehr bestimmen, da Ihr ihn ja gleich niederstrecken musstet.", meckerte der Dämon. „Habt Ihr euch wenigsten gemerkt, ob er von Schatten oder von Flammen umgeben war?"

„Nein." Die Jägerin hob erneut ihre Augenbraue. „Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das irgendwie wichtig wäre."

„Oh natürlich ist es das.", fauchte der Dämon und raufte sich die struppige Mähne. „Das hier war lediglich ein Diener und von denen lässt sich leicht auf die Herren schließen. Flammengrellkin deuten daraufhin, dass wir es mit Höllenrufern zu tun haben. Schattengrellkin hingegen bedeuten, dass wir auf Schwindler und Schattenpirscher treffen. Da gibt es himmelweite Unterschiede. Vor allem, weil sich die zweite Art hervorragend tarnen kann. Aber wenn Ihr gerne einen Dolch aus dem Hinterhalt zwischen die Rippen bekommt, könnt Ihr ja gerne vorgehen."

Der Dämon verschränkte die dünnen Arme vor der mageren Brust und seine Herrin beeilte sich, es ihm gleichzutun. Aber Abbefaria hatte gesehen, dass sie den Ausführungen ihres Dieners ebenso gespannt gelauscht hatte wie der Rest. Wie es schien, hatte sie davon nicht die geringste Kenntnis gehabt.

Abumoaham, der zusammen mit Demuny ebenfalls bei dem toten Dämon angelangt war, beeilte sich geschickt, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Wir besser gehen alle zusammen und sein vorsichtig. Dämon sich nicht wird anpirschen können an große Gruppe."

„Meinetwegen.", antwortete der Dämon anstelle seiner Meisterin. „Nur wenn wir auf die Typen mit dem Höllenfeuer treffen, wird er sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er den Boden unter uns allen gleichzeitig in Flammen setzen kann. Aber erleichtern wir ihm ruhig die Arbeit…"

„Pizkol!" Die Stimme der Hexenmeisterin war scharf und schneidend „Es reicht jetzt. _Du_ wirst vorgehen und ich folge dir."

Zunächst wollte der Dämon noch protestieren, aber der Gesichtsausdruck der Hexenmeisterin duldete keinen Widerspruch, so dass er sich grummelnd fügte und auf leisen Hufen voran schlich.

„Bleib dicht hinter mir und seid leise.", wies die Hexenmeisterin den Rest der Gruppe an. „Ich kann die Dämonen spüren, bevor wir sie sehen." Als Rakscha den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich bin auch in der Lage, sie schnell und geräuschlos zu bannen. Also los jetzt."

„Wir dir folgen.", stimmte Abumoaham zu und reihte sich hinter ihr ein. Demuny folgte ihm sogleich und auch Rakscha trat in den Gang, so dass Abbefaria, ehe er sich versah, den letzten Platz in der Gruppe eingenommen. Der Druide folgte seinen Kameraden mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in die kahle Höhle, in deren Tiefen Lord Schlangenzunge auf sie wartete.

Einige Zeit später kniete Magenta schwer atmend neben einem toten Satyr und kramte eine Phiole aus ihrem Gepäck. Beiläufig strich sie eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne zurück und zapfte dann die Halsschlagader der toten Kreatur an. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Dämonen sie bereits nieder gemetzelt hatten, aber es waren einige gewesen. Die beiden Nachtelfen waren mit jedem fallenden Dämon und jedem Meter, den sie tiefer in die Höhle vordrangen, immer schweigsamer geworden. Magenta ahnte, was diese Reaktion auslöste, wenngleich die Wirkung der sie umgebenden magischen Ströme auf Magenta selbst genau die umgekehrte Wirkung hatte. Sie fühlte sich besser denn je.

„Seid Ihr fertig?" Die Stimme der Jägerin verriet ihre Anspannung.

„Ja, das hier war die letzte Phiole.", antwortete Magenta in liebenswürdigem Tonfall. Sie verkorkte das Glasgefäß, ließ es in ihre Tasche gleiten und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Kreatur, der sie es entnommen hatte.

Der Satyr hatte den Oberkörper eines muskulösen Mannes, stark behaarte, mehrfach abgewinkelte Beine, die in gespaltenen Hufen endeten und gewaltige, prankenförmige Hände mit scharfen Klauen an den Enden seiner Finger. Am bemerkenswertesten erschienen Magenta jedoch seine Gesichtzüge, die auf groteske Weise denen der Nachtelfen glichen. Daran änderten auch der starke Bartwuchs und die ungepflegte Mähne auf dem Kopf des Dämons nichts. Denn ebenso unübersehbar wie die mächtigen, gebogenen Hörner auf der Stirn der Kreatur waren die spitz zulaufenden, überlangen Ohren, die Magentas Eindruck, sie betrachte einen seltsam verzerrten Nachtelf, noch mehr verstärkten. Irgendwie erinnerte sie sich schwach, dass es da tatsächlich einen Zusammenhang zwischen den stolzen Volk und der Entstehung der Satyren gab. Aber vermutlich war das wieder einmal Teil einer Geschichtsstunde gewesen, in der Magenta lieber gedöst hatte, anstatt den Ausführungen ihres Lehrmeisters zu lauschen.

„Schlangenzunges Sitz muss doch hier irgendwo sein.", sagte Demuny und schaute ein wenig furchtvoll an den von violetten Kristallen übersäten Wänden empor. Ihr Licht tauchte das helle Haar der Priesterin in einen amthystfarbenden Schein und ließ ihre Haut wie die einer Nachtelfe leuchten. „Ich meine, wir stolpern hier schon seit Stunden herum und haben ihn noch immer nicht gefunden. Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen."

Magenta lauschte der Besorgnis der Priesterin alarmiert. Wenn selbst die zuversichtliche Demuny langsam die Hoffnung verlor, wurde es vielleicht an der Zeit, dass sie die Gruppe tatsächlich zum Sitz des Dämonenfürsten brachte. Denn im Gegenteil zu Rakschas Vermutung, Magentas Orientierungssinn entspräche etwa der Begabung eines Fisches, wenn es darum ging einen Baum hinauf zu steigen, wusste die Hexenmeisterin sehr wohl, wohin sie hätten gehen müssen, um direkt zur Schlangenzunges Sitz zu gelangen. Allerdings hatte sie gefürchtet, so nicht genug Satyrblut zu bekommen, so dass sie ihre Kameraden zunächst noch ein wenig durch die verschlungenen Gänge geführt hatte, bevor sie ihr Ziel nur allzu schnell erreichten. Doch jetzt wurde es augenscheinlich Zeit, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit.", versprach sie und diesmal entsprach das tatsächlich der Wahrheit. „Hinter der nächsten Tunnelbiegung müssten wir endlich auf den Herren dieser Hallen treffen."

„Ihr sprecht von diesem Abschaum als hätten wir es mit einem rechtmäßigen Herrscher zu tun.", fauchte Rakscha sichtlich gereizt. „Dabei sind er und die anderen, üblen Kreaturen nichts weiter als niederträchtige Eindringlinge, die an sich reißen, was sie in ihre stinkenden Krallen bekommen können."

„Wir können ja den nächsten Satyr, den wir treffen am Leben lassen.", gab Magenta treuherzig lächelnd zurück. „Dann fragen wir ihn, wie es denn sein kann, dass er und seine Kameraden hier inmitten von nachtelfischer Architektur hausen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf seine Erklärung."

Der giftige Pfeil, den Magenta abgeschossen hatte, saß augenscheinlich tief, denn die Jägerin funkelte sie nur noch einmal wütend an und spannte dann ihren Bogen, um den Anfang des nächsten Kampfes zu signalisieren.

Die Gruppe von Dämonen, die aus zwei Satyren und der doppelten Zahl Grellkins bestand, hatte der geballten Wut der Nachtelfe gepaart mit Abumoahams Eiszaubern nicht viel entgegen zu setzen und so starben sie schnell und ohne weitere Wachen zu alarmieren. Über ihre toten Körper hinweg ereichte die Gruppe eine weitläufige Halle, deren Decke irgendwo über ihnen im grauen Zwielicht verborgen lag. Schwarzflammige Kohlenpfannen verbreiteten mehr Wärme denn Licht und über allem lag der allgegenwärtige Gestank der Dämonen. Eine Mischung aus Schwefel und den Resten von Nethermagie, die Magenta als Einzige nicht unangenehm fand. Die magisch aufgeladene Luft brachte etwas in ihrem Inneren zum Klingen, von dem sie bis jetzt eigentlich zurückgeschreckt hatte, es zu benutzen. Die Hexenmeisterin konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Reichtum an Macht und Magie ihre Laune erheblich verbesserte und sogar für eine Weile die Leere zu füllen wusste, die die starken Zauber im Kampf mit Noxxion in ihrer Seele zurückgelassen hatte. Ein durch und durch angenehmes Gefühl, über deren Konsequenzen sie sich später Gedanken machen würde. Jetzt galt es erstmal die Quelle der großen Ansammlung dämonischer Magie zu finden, die sie ganz in ihrer Nähe spüren konnte. Schlangenzunge gab sich keine besondere Mühe, seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen.

_Nun ja, wenn ich so tief unter der Erde hausen würde und Herscharen von Dämonen zu meiner Bewachung hätte, würde ich das vermutlich auch nicht tun_, dachte Magenta bei sich und gab dem Rest der Gruppe ein Zeichen, dass sie sich langsam und vorsichtig in Richtung des steinernen Torbogens in Bewegung setzen sollte, der an einem Ende der Halle lediglich von zwei flachen Kohlebecken flankiert wurde. Zumindest sah es im ersten Moment so aus.

„Vorsicht! Dämon!", zischte Rakscha und hob ihren Bogen. Magenta war mit einem Schritt neben ihr und legte eine Hand auf den Pfeil und drückte ihn entschieden nach unten.

„Nicht so schnell.", flüsterte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. „So nah an Lord Schlagenzunges Sitz wollen wir doch keine unangenehmen Überraschungen provozieren."

„Was für Überraschungen denn?", schnappte die Jägerin und ihr Wolf ließ ebenfalls ein warnendes Grollen hören. „Wir scheuchen die Dämonen auf und töten sie. Das hat doch bis jetzt gut funktioniert."

Magenta rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, aber das hier ist anders. Ich weiß, dass Ihr den Schattenpirscher direkt vor uns bemerkt haben mögt. Aber ich verwette ein Gold, dass mindestens noch einer von ihnen auf der anderen Seite der Tür postiert ist. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn hinter dem Torbogen noch weitere Pirscher lauern. Also wollt Ihr mich das jetzt bitte auf meine Weise erledigen lassen?"

Die Nachtelfe lachte heiser auf. „Die Wette nehme ich an. Das wären dann schon zwei Goldstücke, die ich von euch bekomme."

„Ach ja?" Magenta konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na dann passt mal auf."

Sie sprach die Formel, die den Dämon, der vor ihnen in den Schatten lauerte in die Zwischendimension verbannte. Kaum jedoch hatte die durchsichte Energiehülle den Satyr umschlossen, schoss mit einem Grollen ein zweiter Satyr mit hoch erhobenem Schwert aus den Schatten hervor. Ohne lange zu zögern ging er damit auf Magenta los, die gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schritt zurück wich und sogleich begann einen Zauber zu weben. Sie war jedoch zu langsam. Noch bevor der Dämon sie erreicht hatte, wurden seine Hufe von einem massiven Eispanzer am Boden festgefroren. Ein schwarzer Schatten schoss empor und verbiss sich in seiner Kehle und brachte ihn zu Fall und ein gut gezielter Schuss der Jägerin machte seinem Leiden schließlich ein schnelles Ende, noch bevor er einen weiteren Schwertstreich ausführen konnte.

„Einer noch fehlen.", brummte Abumoaham und wies auf den gefangenen Dämon. „Du ihn freilassen und wir ihn töten auch."

„Mhm…", machte Magenta und überlegte. Der gefangene Satyr hieb mit den mächtigen Klauen gegen die fragile Hülle, die ihn umgab. Lange würde ihn der Zauber dort nicht mehr halten können. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Idee."

„Was?" Rakschas Gesicht verriet ihre Empörung nur zu offensichtlich. „Was für einen Unsinn habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Wir töten diesen Dämon und Ende der Diskussion. Ihr führt euch schon viel zu lange auf wie…"

„Wie was?", schnappte Magenta. „Ein Experte für Dämonen. Tut mir leid, Euch das mitteilen zu müssen, aber ich _bin_ hier der Experte für Dämonen. Mein Wissen mag unzureichend und lückenhaft sein, aber wenigstens besteht es nicht nur darin zu wissen, wie ein Dämon von innen aussieht. Und übrigens habe ich ein Gold gewonnen."

„Ihr nicht streiten sollt.", versuchte Abumoaham die Wogen zu glätten. „Vielleicht du uns erklären deinen Plan?"

„Nein, keine Lust.", fauchte Magenta. „Wenn es nicht klappt, könnt ihr euch immer noch beschweren, aber ich habe keine Lust, mir das Gejammer schon vorher anzuhören. Es war immerhin nicht meine Idee, den mächtigsten der hier ansässigen Dämonen in seinem Wohnsitz aufzusuchen um ihm irgendein dummes Szepterteil abzujagen. Oder etwa doch?"

Magenta sah, dass der Druide schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte.

„Das ging jetzt ausnahmsweise mal nicht an Eure Adresse.", blaffte die Hexenmeisterin. „Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind: Ihr könntet euch gleich mal etwas nützlich machen, wenn Ihr Euch schon so gut wie gar nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligt. Los, kommt mit, ich brauche Eure Hilfe."

Erstaunt und ein wenig argwöhnisch trat Abbefaria vor. Was hatte die Hexenmeisterin vor? Und warum fing sie jetzt an ihre Robe zu zerreißen?

„Haltet das mal!", brummte sie und drückte ihm den weißen Stofffetzen in die Hand. Dann nahm sie ihren Dolch zur Hand und sah ihn fragend an. „Irgendwelche Zauber, mit denen man Schmerzen unterdrückt?"

„Was…ich?", stotterte Abbefaria. „Ich meine, vielleicht könnte ich…"

„Ach, spart es euch. Heilt einfach den Schnitt."

Die Hexenmeisterin setzte den Dolch auf die Handfläche und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Au, verflucht."

Helles, warmes Blut tropfte auf den weißen Stoff in Abbefarias Hand. Entsetzt starrte er auf das sich langsam ausbreitende Rot, bis die Hexenmeisterin ihn schließlich anstieß und die blutende Hand unter die Nase hielt.

„Das tut verdammt weh, also unternehmt gefälligst was dagegen.", herrschte sie ihn an.

Er murmelte die Heilformel und die ohnehin nur oberflächliche Wunde auf der Hand der Hexenmeisterin schloss sich sogleich wieder.

„Ah, viel besser.", seufzte die Hexenmeisterin und nahm Abbefaria das blutige Tuch ab. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer freundlosen Grimasse. Je länger das Ganz hier dauerte, desto mehr wuchs in ihm der Wunsch einfach wegzulaufen, bis er diese verfluchte Höhle mit all ihren Insassen weit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Hexenmeisterin schien das jedoch nicht zu bemerken.

„Also gut, dann hört zu. Ich werde den Satyr gleich aus der Verbannung entlassen. Und wenn ich das tue, möchte ich, dass Ihr ihn fesselt. Ihr könnt doch diese Ranken aus dem Boden hervorrufen. Schaft Ihr das?"

„Ja, aber…", wollte Abbefaria protestieren.

„Danke, mehr wollte ich nicht wissen.", unterbrach die Hexenmeisterin ihn und wandte sich ihrem dämonischen Diener zu. „Pizkol, von dir muss ich mich jetzt wohl verabschieden."

Der gehörnte Kerl sah zu ihr auf. „Oh, macht dir um mich keine Sorgen. Es wurde sowieso Zeit, dass ich mich mal mit anderen Hexenmeistern treffe. Es liegt wirklich nicht an dir, aber…"

„_Vorerst_ verabschieden.", korrigierte die Hexenmeisterin sich augenrollend. „Ich hatte nicht vor, dich freizulassen."

„Ach verdammt."

Die Hexenmeisterin schnippte mit den Fingern und der kleine Dämon löste sich in Luft auf. „Denkt daran: Dämonen nehmen euch grundsätzlich beim Wort. Wortwörtlich.", belehrte sie Abbefaria und streifte dann die Ärmel zurück. „Also los, ich entlasse den Dämon. Seid Ihr fertig?"

Abbefaria nickte und griff mit seinem Geist tief hinein in den steinernen Boden. Er musste erstaunlich lange suchen, bis sein Ruf beantwortet wurde. Die dämonischen Energien schienen alles Leben aus der Erde gezogen zu haben, doch dann fand er schließlich, wonach er suchte. Die Wurzeln eines verkrüppelten Baumes folgten seinem Ruf und als sich die Fingernägel der Hexenmeisterin schon schmerzhaft in Abbefarias Arm bohrten, weil der Schattenpirscher mit gezückter Waffe auf sie zustürmte, wanden sich endlich die hilfreichen Wurzeln um seine Hufe und banden ihn an Ort und Stelle. Die Ranken wanden sich um seine Beine und Hände, verhinderten, dass er noch weiter mit dem Schwert um sich hieb und verstopften schließlich auch seinen Mund, mit dem er unaufhörlich Verwünschungen in ihre Richtung ausstieß.

„Halt, halt.", rief die Hexenmeisterin und wedelte mit der Hand. „Ich brauche ihn lebend."

Abbefaria stoppte den Wuchs der Wurzeln und sah die Hexenmeisterin fragend an. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt werden wir ihn _überzeugen_ uns zu helfen.", lächelte die Hexenmeisterin und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Und ich glaube, er wird mich sehr überzeugend finden."

Damit entwand sie Abbefaria den blutigen Stofffetzen und trat vor den Dämon. Abbefaria fröstelte bei den bösen Worten, die wie klebriger Teer von ihren Lippen tropften und die Sine des Dämons vergifteten. Abbefaria sah, wie der Blick der Kreatur brach, wie seine Glieder erschlafften und er zur Marionette der Hexenmeisterin wurde. Hätte er sich nicht um eine so abgrundtief böse Kreatur gehandelt, hätte Abbefaria fast Mitleid mit dem Satyr bekommen können.

„Ihr könnt ihn freilassen.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin. „Er gehorcht jetzt meinem Willen.

Mit einem Wink entließ der Druide die Wurzeln wieder zurück in ihren tiefen Schlaf. Zurück blieb der Dämon, der jetzt von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten wurde.

„Was beim Heiligen Licht…" Demuny war mit offenem Mund neben Abbefaria getreten. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war hinreißend und das Licht in der Höhle schien den weichen Schimmer ihrer Haut noch zu betonen. „Magenta, das ist unglaublich." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„_Unfassbar_ wäre wohl der richtige Ausdruck.", murrte die Jägerin. „_Unfassbar dämlich_ um genau zu sein. Und das soll Euer Plan sein?"

„Du uns jetzt endlich einweihen musst.", beharrte auch Abumoaham.

„Ja, das muss ich wohl.", überlegte die Hexenmeisterin. „Eure Aufgabe wird es nämlich sein, euch zu verstecken und still abzuwarten, was passiert. Und egal, _was_ passiert, ihr werdet euch nicht von der Stelle rühren."

Abumoaham schien nicht zufrieden. „Aber was du vorhaben?"

„Ich werde versuchen, Schlangenzunge von hier fortzulocken, damit wir nach dem fehlenden Szepterteil suchen können.", stöhnte Magenta. „Und wenn es klappt, dann kriegen wir das Ding ganz ohne einen weiteren Finger zu rühren. Und wenn nicht…nun, darüber machen wir uns dann Gedanken."

„Und ich sage, das ist ein dämlicher Plan.", warf Rakscha ein.

„Habt Ihr denn einen besseren?", wollte Demuny wissen.

„Nein.", gab die Jägerin zu.

„Dann sollten wir Magenta eine Chance lassen.", bekräftigte die Priesterin. „Immerhin ist sie tatsächlich diejenige, die sich mit Dämonen am besten auskennt."

„Also schön.", antwortete die Jägerin und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Aber ich werde ihr keine Träne nachweinen, wenn das nicht klappt."

„Aber ich euch gerne hätte geliehen mein Taschentuch.", bemerkte Abumoaham noch, bevor die Hexenmeisterin auch ihn mit einer entschiedenen Geste zum Schweigen brachte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten Abbefaria und die restliche Gruppe von einem Versteck hinter einigen großen Felsen aus, wie die Hexenmeisterin mit dem Satyr an ihrer Seite auf den Eingang zu Schlagenzunges Sitz zuschritt. Neben einer der Säulen an dem steinernen Torbogen ging sie in Deckung und reichte dem Dämon das blutbefleckte Tuch. Der Satyr nahm es und machte sich mit ungelenken, langsamen Schritten auf den Weg durch den Torbogen.

Magenta drückte sich fest an den unangenehm warmen Stein, hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Der Aufgabe, die sie dem Satyr gegeben hatte, war eigentlich einfach. Und doch konnte es sein, dass er sich wieder aus ihrer Kontrolle befreite, bevor er den Auftrag ausgeführt hatte. Oder das Schlangenzunge ihre Bezauberung entdeckte. Oder dass er dem Satyr schlichtweg nicht glaubte. Die Jägerin hatte Recht. Im Grunde genommen war dieser Plan tatsächlich dämlich. Ängstlich horchte Magenta auf die lauter werdenden Stimmen, die aus dem Raum hinter dem Torbogen hervordrangen. Sie verstand zwar nur Bruchteile davon, aber die groben Züge der Unterhaltung ließen sich durchaus erahnen.

„Menschen? Hier?", brüllte Lord Schlangenzunge. Die gewaltigen Muskeln unter seiner violetten Haut ließen die dunkleren Tätowierungen auf seiner Brust hin und her springen. „Und du sagst, du hast einen von ihnen getötet? Zeig her!"

Er schnappte sich den Stofffetzen, den sein Diener in den Klauen hielt und roch daran. „Ah, süßer Blutduft. Von einem Menschen. Weiblich."

Er nahm den Schattenpirscher fest ins Visier. „Und was soll das heißen, sie haben Noxxion besiegt. Das kann nicht sein. Wie soll das geschehen sein? Habe ich ihn nicht regelmäßig mit dem Besten vom Besten gefüttert. Es ist unmöglich."

Der Satyr schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete nicht.

„Was ist los? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Und was ist mit deinen Augen? Lass mich deine Augen sehen."

Lord Schlangenzunge wollte nach dem Schattenpirscher greifen, doch dieser wich zurück. „Verletzung.", knurrte er. „Menschenpriesterin."

Lord Schlangenzunge wurde hellhörig. „Das heißt, es gibt noch eine Weibliche unter ihnen?"

„Zwei. Nachtelfe und Mensch."

Lord Schlangenzunges Krallen öffneten und schlossen sich begierig. „Und sonst noch? Wie viele sind es?"

„Insgesamt vier."

„Nur VIER?", donnerte Lord Schlangenzunge. „Und du hast sie nicht alle getötet? Du verdienst es nicht am Leben gelassen zu werden."

Der Schattenpirscher zuckte zusammen und wich noch ein Stück zurück. Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper und für einen Moment erschien es, als wolle er den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen. Doch dann ließ er die schon erhobene Klaue wieder sinken und senkte den Kopf. „Verzeiht, Meister."

„Verzeiht? VERZEIHT?" raste Lord Schlangenzunge und seine dunklen Augen schienen funken zu sprühen. „Die Magie dieser Menschenpriesterin muss mächtiger sein, als ich dachte. Seit wann habe ich solch kriecherisches Gewürm in meinem Gefolge?"

Er fuhr zu den beiden andere Schattenpirschern herum und bellte: „Du und du! Ihr findet heraus, was an diesem Gewäsch dran ist. Wenn ihr diese Gruppe findet, bringt mir ihre lebelosen Körper hierher. Und schickt mir auf dem Weg einen Grellkin hier vorbei. Er wird ausreichen, um dieses winselnde Bündel hier zu erledigen. Ich werde meine kostbare Macht nicht an ihn verschwenden."

„Meister!" Der Schattenpirscher wagte es tatsächlich noch einmal das Wort an ihn zu richten, nachdem sein Todesurteil bereits ausgesprochen war. „Meister, Ihr solltet das nicht Euren Dienern überlassen. Unter den vieren befindet sich auch ein äußerst mächtiger Druide. Er könnte in der Lage sein, sich gegen die Verderbnis zu wehren. Ja, sie sogar zu beseitigen. Sie gaben damit an, dass sie so auch Noxxion besiegt hätten. Nur ein mächtiger Dämon wie Ihr wird in der Lage sein, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Ich selbst fühle noch die Folgen seiner Magie in mir. Es ist…fürchterlich…"

Der Schattenpirscher brach hustend und sich in Krämpfen windend zusammen. Schließlich erbrach er etwas kleines, grünes. Lord Schlangenzunge trat hinzu und nahm den vor Geifer triefenden Gegenstand auf. Es war ein frisches, grünes Blatt.

„Das ist UNGEHEUERLICH!" Lord Schlagenzunges Pranken zermalmten das Blatt und ließen es als vertrocknete Asche zu Boden rieseln. „Meinen Bogen! Ich werde mich selbst um diese impertinente Plage kümmern."

Lord Schlangenzunge griff nach der Waffe, die man ihm reichte und wollte schon aufbrechen als er den am Boden kauernden Dämon noch einmal ins Auge fasste. „Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du mich belogen hast, dann werde ich dir persönlich die Eingeweide herausreißen und mir einen neuen Gürtel daraus machen. Und wenn du es nicht hast…", ein Grinsen breitete sich auf der hohnlächelnden Fratze des Dämonenlords aus, „dann töte ich dich, weil du deine Pflichten nicht erfüllt hast."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er zusammen mit seinen beiden engsten Dienern aus der Halle und ließ er den unglückseligen Satyr zurück, der sich immer stärker unter Magentas Bezauberung zu winden begann. Seine Krallen schabten über den Fels und sein Rückgrat zuckte, als wolle er sich selbst in Stücke reißen. Da traten ein paar Schuhe und der Saum einer zerrissenen Robe in sein Blickfeld.

„Gut gemacht.", lobte die Hexenmeisterin, die ihn im Bann hielt. „Du hast dich als äußerst nützlich erwiesen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich behalten, doch das wird leider nicht gehen. Du weißt zu viel."

Ein violettes Licht umfing den gesamten Körper des Satyrs, Flammen schienen ihn von innen heraus zu verzehren und das verdrehte, verkümmerte Ding, das der Dämon anstatt einer Seele in sich trug, wurde in tausend Stücke gerissen. Mit einem gurgelnden Laut erstarb die Gegenwehr des am Boden Liegenden und in Magentas Händen materialisierte sich ein dunkel schimmernder, violetter Seelensplitter.

„Der könnte noch einmal nützlich sein.", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln und ließ den Splitter in ihre Tasche gleiten. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihr Spaß machte, das zu tun. Es war…nötig. Nichts weiter. Und jetzt mussten sie so schnell wie möglich diesen Szepterteil finden.

_Ich hoffe nur, Schlangenzunge hat ihn nicht bei sich_, dachte Magenta, während sie an den Torbogen trat und ihren Gefährten winkte, damit sie ihr bei der Suche halfen.

Abumoaham war der erste, der die Halle betrat.

„Du hast besiegt mächtigen Dämonenfürsten?" fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Erstaunen mit, das Magenta ärgerlich werden ließ.

„Nein, nicht besiegt.", erwiderte sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „_Nur_ hereingelegt. Und jetzt lasst uns lieber diesen Szepterteil finden, bevor er das herausfindet und zurückkommt."

Sie wandte sich an den Druiden. „Wie sieht dieser fehlende Teil des Szepters, den wir suchen, denn aus?"

Der Nachtelf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte alles sein. Ich vermute aber, dass es ein Edelstein ist."

„Nun, davon gibt es hier ja nicht besonders viele.", spottete die Hexenmeisterin und wies auf die zahlreichen Regale, die die Wände der Halle bedeckten. Darin befand sich allerlei Trödel, Knochen, Federn, Rüstungsteile, Überbleibsel ehemaliger Gegner und vor allem aber Kristalle über Kristalle in allen Farben. Rund und spitz, rohe und bearbeitete, in Amuletten und ohne. Einer wurde sogar von einer kleinen Drachenstatuette gehalten, doch keiner davon erschien dem Druiden wirklich passend, um die Spitze von Celebras Szepter zu bilden.

„Da können wir ja ewig suchen.", stöhnte Demuny. „Ich meine, gibt es denn keine besonderen Kennzeichen?"

Der Druide schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Euch sofort verraten."

„Also…, wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, dann muss der Prophet eben zum Berg gehen.", überlegte Magenta. „Ich meine, in dem Stein muss doch irgendwelche druidische Naturmagie enthalten sein. Die müsstet Ihr doch ausspüren können, oder nicht?"

Der Druide nickte zögerlich.

„Warum sucht Ihr dann nicht einfach danach?", fragte Magenta weiter. War sie eigentlich die Einzige, die hier irgendwie mitdachte?

„Weil…", der Nachtelf zögerte und suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten, „Wenn ich meinen Geist öffne, werden die Schatten mich sofort angreifen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, sie abzuwehren. Und wenn wir etwas nicht gebrauchen können, dann ist das noch ein korrumpierter Druide."

Die Hexenmeisterin blinzelte überrascht. Dann grinste sie. „Ihr könnte ja richtig witzig sein. Aber die Sache mit den Schatten lasst mal meine Sorge sein. Meditiert ruhig oder was auch immer und ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Abbefaria war nicht wohl dabei, sich in die Hände der Hexenmeisterin zu begeben. Zu lebhaft waren die Erinnerungen an den bezauberten Satyr. Aber was sollte er tun? Sie konnten schließlich nicht abwarten, bis Schlangenzunge zurückkam. Innerlich jedoch rümpfte er die Nase über die große, dunkelblaue Gestalt, die neben der zuversichtlich lächelnden Hexenmeisterin aufragte. Der _Leerwandler_, wie sie ihn nannte, würde die dämonische Magie um ihn herum aufsaugen und sie so lange von ihm fernhalten, bis er den Stein für Celebras Szepter gefunden hatte. So ganz glaubte er nicht an diesen Plan, aber wieder einmal was es der beste, den sie hatten. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen.

_Wenn mich die andere Druiden jetzt sehen könnten, würden sie mich vermutlich sofort des Zirkels verweisen_, dachte er grimmig. Er leerte seinen Geist von derartigen Gedanken und öffnete ihn seiner Umgebung.

Es war, als hätte er in Gedanken einen Raum voller Rauch beraten. Es biss und stach in seinen Augen und in seiner Lunge. Er unterdrückte mit Macht einen Hustenreiz. _Das hier ist nicht echt. Nur die geistige Übersetzung der dämonischen Magie._ Neben ihm waberte ein dichtes, dunkles Loch. Ihm wurde übel, wenn er dort hinsah, als würde er in einen finsteren Abgrund starren, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab. Er spürte den Sog, der von dem düsteren Spalt ausging und der auch an ihm zerrte. Doch in erster Linie saugte er den Rauch auf, der Abbefaria umgab und machte es dem Druiden damit möglich, sich zu orientieren. Mit Beunruhigung bemerkte er, dass der Spalt sich auszubreiten begann.

_Ich habe also nicht unendlich Zeit. Beeilen wir uns besser._

Er tappte halb blind zwischen den geisterhaften Regalen herum und suchte nach einer Spur, etwas, dass ihn darauf hinweisen konnte, wo sich Celebras Stein befand. Doch da war gar nichts.

_Das kann nicht sein_, fluchte Abbefaria lautlos._ Er _muss_ hier sein._

Da endlich sah er ein schwaches, grünes Leuchten. Es kam aus dem Regal gleich hinter dem Thron der Dämonenlords. Die Quelle war ein unscheinbarer Bergkristall, nicht besonders rein oder ansehnlich, aber dennoch war die Magie in seinem Inneren ganz klar nicht dämonischen Ursprungs. Erleichtert löste Abbefaria die Meditation wieder auf.

„Und?" Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Ich habe ihn.", erklärte er und hatte im nächsten Moment die quietschende Demuny am Hals.

„Ihr seid der Beste!", rief die Priesterin und drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich.

„Und was ist mit mir?", beschwerte sich die Hexenmeisterin, deren dämonischer Begleiter sich fast auf anderthalbfache Größe aufgebläht hatte.

„Du bist _die_ Beste!", rief die Priesterin und ließ von Abbefaria ab, um auch die Hexenmeisterin in die Arme zu schließen, doch die schob sie lachend von sich.

„Ja, ja, verschieben wir die Umarmerei lieber auf später und holen erstmal den Stein.", wehrte sie die Annäherungsversuche ab und machte eine einladende Geste in Abbefarias Richtung. „Wenn Ihr vielleicht so freundlich wärt?"

Abbefaria nickte und griff nach dem Stein. Ein leises Prickeln durchfuhr seine Hand und bestätigte ihm, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Er ließ den Stein zu dem Stab in seinen Beutel gleiten.

„Nicht besonders beeindruckend.", brummte Abumoaham. „Jeder Manakristall schöner sein."

„Ist doch egal, ob beeindruckend oder nicht.", erwiderte die Hexenmeisterin. „Hauptsache, wir haben ihn. Und jetzt nichts wie…oh, was ist das?"

Abbefaria folgte dem bezauberten Blick der Hexenmeisterin und erblickte einen Gegenstand, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er war rund und von violetter Farbe.

„Noch eine Höllenkugel?", fragte er unbedarft.

„Was?" Der Aufschrei der Hexenmeisterin war halb Erstaunen, halb Entzücken. „DAS ist eine Höllenkugel? Oh, ich _muss _sie haben."

„Warum du wollen Höllenkugel?", fragte Abumoaham. „Wir bereites haben Höllenkugel für Tabetha."

„Aber ich…mein Meister. Er schickte mich ebenfalls, um eine solche Kugel zu holen.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin aufgeregt. „Ich kam nur noch nicht dazu, eine zu besorgen. Oh bitte ich will sie mitnehmen."

„Nein.", schritt Rakscha ein. „Wir haben bereits eine von diesen besudelten Kugeln bei uns. Noch eine ist definitiv eine zu viel. Außerdem würde es sofort auffallen, dass sie weg ist, wenn Schlagenzunge zurückkommt."

Der Blick der Hexenmeisterin klebte förmlich an der Kugel. „Ach, nur weil sie die Spitze seinen Throns bildet? Meint Ihr wirklich, das würde er bemerken."

„Ja, das meine ich.", schnarrte die Jägerin. „Und nun lasst endlich die Herumalberei und lasst uns von hier verschwinden."

Murrend folgte die Hexenmeisterin ihnen und warf dabei noch mehrmals einen Blick zurück Abbefaria fürchtete, dass, wenn er sie aus den Augen ließ, sie tatsächlich zurücklaufen könnte, und die Kugel gegen den Willen der Gruppe trotzdem entwenden könnte. So trat er neben sie und wiederholte die einladende Bewegung, die sie ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte.

„Wenn Ihr vielleicht so freundlich wärt?"

Die Hexenmeisterin funkelte ihn für einen Moment lang böse an, dann grinste sie plötzlich und hob scheltend den Zeigefinger. „Übertreibt es nicht mit dem Humor. Da steht Euch nämlich überhaupt nicht."

„Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.", antwortete Abbefaria mit einer Verbeugung. „Und jetzt bitte nach Euch."

„Nur nicht drängeln.", gab sie zurück und setzte sich aber gehorsam in Bewegung.

Für eine Weile gingen sie schweigen nebeneinander her, zurück auf dem Weg, der sie zu den vergifteten Wasserfällen führen würde. Magenta ärgerte sich immer noch, dass sie diese Höllenkugel nicht bekommen hatte, wo doch die Gelegenheit so günstig gewesen war. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Jhazdok zurücklassen können, um die Kugel noch für sie zu holen, weil sowohl die Jägerin wie auch der Druide sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten.

_Schöne Verbündete_, schimpfte sie in Gedanken und beschloss, es den beiden irgendwie heimzuzahlen. Missmutig sah sie zu dem Druiden an ihrer Seite. Der wiederum schien sämtliches Interesse an Magenta verloren zu haben und beobachtete schon wieder Demuny, die mit Abumoaham ein Stück weit vor ihnen durch die düsteren Gänge schritt.

_Oh beim wirbelnden Nether, das darf doch nicht wahr sein_, dachte Magenta und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die Art, wie er sie mit Blicken förmlich durchbohrte, war nahezu Mitleid erregend. Wenn Magenta in diesem Moment irgendeine Form von Mitleid für ihren langohrigen Mitstreiter übrig gehabt hätte. Allerdings ergab sich hier auch ein interessantes Potential. Genüsslich grinsend setzte sie den Dolch an.

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr werdet ihr Herz nicht gewinnen, wenn ihr weiterhin nur auf ihren Hintern starrt.", sagte sie im beiläufigen Plauderton und war innerlich entzückt über die ertappte Reaktion, die sie dadurch bei dem Druiden hervorrief. Voller Vergnügen drehte sie die Klinge noch einmal herum. „Oder auf sonst irgendein Körperteil"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht.", knurrte der Druide. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lief mit stur auf den Boden gerichtetem Blick weiter.

„Oh, im Grunde genommen nichts.", antwortete Magenta scheinheilig. „Ich versuche lediglich nett zu sein und sage Euch deshalb: Ihr es schwer haben, das Herz irgendeiner Frau zu erobern, wenn Ihr die Zähne nicht auseinander kriegt."

Innerlich zählte Magenta langsam bis zehn. Und dann noch einmal. Und als dann immer noch keine Reaktion von dem Nachtelfen kam, versucht sie es wieder. „Also ich finde wirklich, Ihr solltet einfach hingehen und mit ihr reden. Seht doch! Abumoaham bekommt das schließlich auch spielend hin."

„Pah.", machte der Druide verächtlich und seufzte gleich darauf. „Und überhaupt: Worüber sollte ich mit ihr schon reden."

„Oh bitte.", lachte Magenta auf. „Da gibt es doch hunderte von Möglichkeiten. Fragt sie, was sie macht, wo sie herkommt oder meinetwegen nach ihrem Lieblingsessen."

Der Druide zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Magenta begann langsam, dieses Spiels überdrüssig zu werden, aber noch gab sie sich nicht geschlagen.

„Oder sprecht doch mit ihr über Eure Gemeinsamkeiten.", fuhr sie fort ihn zu bedrängen. „Immerhin verfügt ihr beide über Heilkräfte, da wird es doch irgendein interessantes Gesprächsthema geben."

Ihr Gegenüber schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, dann schüttelte er nahezu unmerklich den Kopf und murmelte leise: „Wir sind ohnehin zu verschieden."

Magenta warf einen Blick auf den Druiden, der mit etwas hängenden Ohren neben ihr her trottete. Widersprüchliche Empfindungen stiegen bei diesem Anblick in ihr auf und hinterließen eine quälende Unentschlossenheit. Sie wollte immer noch ihre Rache, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie, wenn sie ihn so ansah, auf einmal das Bedürfnis _nett_ zu dem komischen Langohr zu sein. Eine Option, die natürlich überhaupt nicht zur Debatte stand.

„Verschieden! Ha!", machte sie, um die Gesprächpause nicht allzu lang werden zu lassen. „Ich meine, sie ist Priesterin und Ihr Druide. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, ist es schon vorgekommen, dass so eine Verbindung bei Euerem Volk Jahrtausende überdauerte."

Der Druide ließ ein belustigtes Schnauben hören. „So, habt Ihr das gehört."

„Na ja, vielleicht wird das in dem Fall etwas schwierig.", gab Magenta nach einiger Überlegung zu. „Immerhin leben Menschen ja nicht so lange wie Ihr."

Der Nachtelf neben ihr schwieg beharrlich und Magenta war mit einem Mal dankbar dafür, dass es in dem Tunnel so dunkel war. Da hatte sie mal ein kleines bisschen Wissen über das geheimnisvolle Nachtelfenvolk parat und er wischte es weg wie nichts. Magenta musste zugeben, dass das äußerst frustrierend war.

„Ja, gut, okay, schlechter Vergleich.", murrte sie schließlich unwirsch. „Aber Ihr könntet Ihr von Eurer Heimat erzählen. Ich meine, ich war da und es war wunderschön. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Einwohner von Darnassus nicht eben die freundlichsten sind. Ich wurde behandelt wie Luft."

„Dann werdet Ihr irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben.", erklärte der Druide und hob den Blick zum ersten Mal vom Boden und sah Magenta an. „Wenn jemand, und das gilt im Besonderen für Fremde, sich nicht gemäß der Etikette benimmt, gibt man ihm so die Möglichkeit, sein Verhalten selbst zu korrigieren."

„Ja, aber woher soll derjenige dann wissen, dass er etwas falsch macht?", entrüstete sich Magenta.

„Er weiß es eben.", wich der Nachtelf aus.

„Und wenn nicht?", bohrte Magenta weiter. Sie fand das ganze Prinzip ziemlich lächerlich.

„Dann wird er uns verlassen, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren."

Magenta ließ die Worte eine Weile sacken. Und ärgerte sich. Abumoaham musste davon gewusst haben, als sie in Darnassus waren. Warum hatte er Magenta nicht darauf hingewiesen? Sie bohrte ihren Blick in den Rücken des Magiers, der sich angeregt mit Demuny unterhielt. Worüber wohl? Und machte ihr das eigentlich etwas aus? Eigentlich nicht besonders.

„Meint Ihr, sie mag mich?", unterbrach die dunkle Stimme des Nachtelfen Magentas Gedanken.

„Wer?", murmelte Magenta abwesend.

„Na Demuny.", sagte der Druide, der die Augen ebenso wie Magenta nach vorn gerichtet hatte. „Ich meine, sie ist mir um den Hals gefallen. Gilt das bei Menschen als Beweis von Zuneigung?"

Magenta brach in prustendes Lachen aus. „Oh bitte. Demuny würde einen Feuer speienden Drachen umarmen, wenn sie der Meinung wäre, er hätte es verdient."

Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Nachtelfen zeigte ihr, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die er zu hören gehofft hatte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er starrte wieder geradewegs auf den Boden.

„Hey, ich…tut mir leid.", versuchte Magenta das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bekommen. „Ich meine nur, dass Demuny mit diesen _Zuneigungsbekundungen_ sehr freigiebig ist. Ich meine, sie hat sogar _mich_ umarmt."

Zuerst zeigte der Nachtelf keine Reaktion, doch Magenta sah, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie beschloss, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte sich die ganze Unterhaltung sowieso nicht in die Richtung entwickelt, in die sie gedacht hatte, und so war es vielleicht gut, dass in diesem Moment die giftigen Wasserfälle wieder vor ihnen auftauchten.

Die Jägerin machte am Rand des Wasserfalls halt und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die andere Seite der Höhle. „Wir kamen von dort drüben."

Magentas Blick folgte dem Fingerzeig der Jägerin und sah hoch oben in der Felswand einen gähnenden Schlund, an dessen Wände fleischige Adern unter dem ungleichmäßigen Herzschlag des verderbten Lebens pulsierten. Schleim, Fäulnis und langsamer Verfall. Die Höhle hinter ihnen dagegen war leer und leblos, ausgezehrt von den gierigen, magiehungrigen Dämonen, die alles Leben aus ihrem Umkreis getilgt hatten. Ein dunkler Ort voller Schatten, die mehr enthielten als nur Dunkelheit.

„Dann uns bleibt eigentlich nur ein Weg.", sagte Abumoaham und strich über seinen Bart. „Wir folgen Wasserlauf und sehen, wohin führt. Irgendwo Wasser fließt immer hin, sagt alte Trollweisheit."

„Gut, folgen wir also dem Wasser.", nickte die Jägerin und nahm ihren Bogen. „Ich gehe voran."

Geschickt sprang die Nachtelfe auf den feuchten Steinen von Ebene zu Ebene, während die ihr folgenden Menschen mehr schlecht als recht hinterdrein kletterten und dabei oft genug Bekanntschaft mit dem glitschigen Untergrund machten. Als letztes erreichte schließlich der Druide den flachen See am Grunde der Höhle.

Magenta runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihren weiteren Weg betrachtete. „Urgh. Sagt nicht, wir müssen jetzt durch diese eklige Brühe planschen?"

„Es nichts helfen.", versuchte Abumoaham sie zu beruhigen. „Und immerhin, Wasser nur gehen bis Hüfte und nicht bis Hals."

„Oh ja, das ist ein ganz großer Trost.", maulte Magenta und überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob sie Pizkol beschwören sollte, nur um zu sehen, wie der kleine Kerl sich im Brustschwimmen übte. Doch dann ließ sie den Gedanken wieder fallen. Seit sie die Höhle der Sartyre verlassen hatten, war ihr nicht mehr nach Scherzen zumute. Die angenehme Hochstimmung, die sie dort befallen hatte, war einem bitteren Nachgeschmack gewichen, gepaart mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl der Leere.

Missmutig stolperte sie über den schlüpfrigen Untergrund, während sich ihre Kleider mit dem stinkenden Wasser vollsogen. Sie wich ekligen, an bleiche Schädel erinnernden Pilzen aus, die direkt im Flussbett wuchsen, und ignorierte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen das Gefühl, dass sich immer wieder irgendwelche Schlingpflanzen mehr als üblich um ihre Fußgelenke zu wickeln versuchten. Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, war sie eigentlich ganz froh, dass sie _nicht_ sehen konnte, was sich in dieser schlammigen Brühe alles um sie herum bewegte.

Ein warnender Ruf der Jägerin ließ die Gruppe hinter einem verrottenden Baumstamm Schutz suchen. Auf dem schmalen Uferweg, den Magenta bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte, war Hufschlag zu hören. Hufschlag, der näher kam.

„Seht.", wisperte der Druide. „Dryaden."

Doch das, was dort am Ufer entlang stolzierte, hatte wenig mit dem wunderschönen Wesen zu tun, dass sie am Anfang der Höhle kennen gelernt hatten. Die einst mit Blumen durchsetzten Mähnen waren hart und struppig und garstige Flechten hingen wich ein grauer Teppich über ihren eckigen Schultern. Auf dem zart gepunkteten Rückenfell glänzten giftgrünes Moos und Schimmelpilz und ihre Hautfarbe erinnerte an einen aufgewühlten, schlammigen Tümpel. Am schlimmsten jedoch war die Veränderung in ihren Gesichtern. Die ehemals weichen, lieblichen Züge waren hart und kantig. Spitze Zähne wucherten aus den Kiefern hervor und die leicht schräg stehenden Augen waren gelb und voller Heimtücke.

Jetzt blieben die zwei Dryaden neben einem Baum stehen und die kleinere von ihnen begann einen Zauber zu weben. Der Baum stöhnte und schüttelte sich, so dass das graue Laub wie ein trauriger Regen zu Boden ging. Gleich darauf wucherten spitze Dornen anstelle der Blätter und zwischen den Rissen der Borke begann ein zähflüssiger, stinkender Saft zu fließen. Die größere der beiden streckte die Hand aus und kostete davon.

„Ah, wie wunderbar du unsere Gärten gedeihen lässt."

Das anschließende Gelächter klang schrill in Magentas Ohren und machte ihr Kopfschmerzen.

„Arme Dinger.", flüsterte Demuny. „Wir müssen sie wirklich befreien."

„Oh ich wäre mir nicht sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollen.", hielt Magenta dagegen. „Wenn du es ihnen anbietest, werden sie dich vermutlich eher zu Dünger verarbeiten."

„Hast du denn gar kein Herz?", fragte die Priesterin entrüstet und in den Augenwinkeln glitzerten ein paar Tränen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur Wassertropfen.

„Und habt Ihr beide den Verstand verloren?", zischte die Jägerin. „Sie werden uns noch hören."

Schweigend und möglichst ohne ein weiteres, verdächtiges Geräusch zu machen, folgte die Gruppe den beiden Dryaden, die ihren Weg auf dem Ufer weiter fortsetzten. Sie gingen erneut in Deckung, als die beiden bösen Schwestern an einem Farn halt machten, der über und über mit klebrigen Tropfen und giftige aussehenden Stacheln besäht war. Auf den Zauber der kleineren Dryade hin entrollten sich zwei weitere der tückischen Fangblätter und warteten begierig auf lohnende Beute.

_Uh, wie eklig_, dachte Magenta und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit den fleischfressenden Farn meinte, oder vielmehr den dicken, schleimigen Pilz, hinter dem sie in Deckung gegangen waren und dessen blauschimmelige Haut sich beunruhigend hob und senkte, so als wolle irgendetwas daraus hervorbrechen.

„Wir müssen ihnen weiter folgen.", wisperte der Druide so leise, dass seine Stimme fast im Rauschen und Murmelns des Wassers unterging. „Sie werden uns früher oder später zu Celebras führen."

_Na wenn es nach mir geht, lieber früher_, seufzte Magenta innerlich und schob sich ebenso wie die anderen weiter durch den ekligen, braunen Fluss auf ein unbekanntes Schicksal zu.

Abbefaria litt unter dem, was er sah. Wie hatte all dies geschehen können? Der Gestank, die Fäulnis, der Verfall. Er spürte die Feinseligkeit der verderbten Natur um sich herum fast körperlich und war mehr als einmal versucht, einfach aus dem Wasser zu springen und so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen von hier fortzulaufen. Doch er tat es nicht. Er blieb und atmete weiter die modrige Luft ein, die schmeckte, als wäre sie bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben.

Plötzlich blieb die Hexenmeisterin, die direkt vor ihm ging, wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was…", begann er eine Frage, doch sie hieß ihn mit erhobener Hand schweigen. Sie schien zu lauschen drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Hinter Euch", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie fast nicht hören konnte. „Da ist etwas im Wasser."

Abbefaria musterte sie misstrauisch. Sollte das schon wieder ein Versuch sein ihn zu demütigen? Doch dann hörte er das verräterische Plätschern ebenfalls und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.

Hinter ihm lag der braune, zähfließende Fluss wie ein breites Band und mitten in dem trüben Wassern hielt etwas kurz unter der Wasseroberfläche in schnellen Schlangenlinien direkt auf sie zu. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und es wäre auf Angriffsreichweite heran. Abbefaria spannte sich und griff nach seinem Dolch. Was immer das auch war, würde eine nicht unbedingt angenehme Überraschung erleben.

Die Wellenlinie, die den Standpunkt des Angreifers zeigte, glitt näher und näher und verschwand dann plötzlich, kurz bevor sie ihn erreichten. Er spürte eine schleifende Berührung an seinem Fuß und ein langer Körper glitt neben ihm vorbei, bevor er reagieren konnte. Die Hexenmeisterin stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als der durch das Wasser gleitende Schatten sie erreichte, und jetzt endlich merkte auch der Rest der Gruppe, dass Gefahr im Verzug war. Doch noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, war der Schatten schon zwischen Demuny und Abumoaham hindurch geschossen und hielt direkt auf Rakscha zu. Die Jägerin, die ihren Bogen bereits im Anschlag hatte, fixierte das heran gleitende Ungetüm und ließ dann mit einem Mal die Waffe sinken. Abbefaria kam nicht mehr dazu, eine Warnung zu rufen, da schoss ein blauer, geschuppter Körper, mit auslandenden Flügeln vor der Jägerin aus dem Wasser und prallte gegen ihre Brust.

Rakscha wankte für einen Augenblick unter der ungestümen Begrüßung der Windschlange und drückte das Tier dann mit einer entschlossenen Geste von sich.

„Aozumi, lass das!", sagte sie streng und blickte dem Reptil in die kalten, gelben Augen. „Du hast uns alle zu Tode erschreckt."

Die Schlange ringelte sich in der Luft zusammen und steckte den Kopf unter den Flügel.

„Versuch nicht mir weiszumachen, dass du dich schämst.", schimpfte die Jägerin mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Wenn uns jemand gehört hätte, hätte das brenzlig werden können."

Die Schlange schien nun wirklich beschämt und versuchte, ihren Kopf an der Jägerin zu reiben. Sie erntete ein warnendes Knurren des schwarzen Wolfs dafür, der in dem trüben Wasser nicht mehr stehen konnte und daher mit mühsam oben gehaltenem Kopf neben seiner Herrin herkraulte.

„Wir besser weitergehen.", sagte Abumoaham besorgt und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zum Ufer. „Wir bereits haben verloren die Dryaden. Es schlecht wären, wenn wir uns verlaufen hier unten."

„Ihr habt Recht.", nickte Rakscha. „Doch jetzt haben wir die Möglichkeit uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Wartet einen Moment, dann kann ich Euch sagen, was uns erwartet."

Die Jägerin trat zu der Windschlange und legte die Hand auf den schmalen Kopf der des Tieres. Dann begann sie leise Worte auf Darnassisch zu murmeln, die die Schlange leise zischelnd zu erwidern schien.

„_Eins werden Augen, Ohren, Hand, _

_mein Blick sieht deinen unverwandt._

_Eins werden Denken, Seele, Geist,_

_zeige mir, wohin du reist_. Flieg!"

Der Kopf der Jägerin ruckte plötzlich empor und ihre Augen glühten in einem seltsamen Licht, das sich auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Weise vom normalen Leuchten der Nachtelfenaugen unterschied. Die Schlange hingegen schwang sich in die Luft und war bald mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen im schwärenden Dunst verschwunden.

„Vor uns liegt noch ein weiteres Stück Fluss.", begann Rakscha nach einigen Augenblicken mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen. Ihre Augen waren dabei starr geradeaus gerichtet und sie schien direkt durch den Magier hindurch zu sehen, der jetzt vor sie trat und ihr fasziniert ins Gesicht starrte.

„Sie wie in Trance.", murmelte er und verstummte dann, als sie Jägerin weiter sprach.

„Der Fluss verbreitert sich und es liegt ein großer Baum rechts des Weges. Und hinter dem Baum…", die Stimme der Jägerin brach kurz ab und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war ihr Blick normal und sie sah ihre Weggefährten mit fester Miene an.

„Ich habe Celebras gefunden.", verkündete sie. „Er befindet sich gleich hinter dieser Flussbiegung in der Mitte eines flachen Sees auf einer kleinen Insel. In seinem Gefolge befinden sich drei verderbte Treants."

Abbefarias Herz begann bei dieser Ankündigung unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. „Celebras?", fragte er atemlos. „Seid ihr sicher, dass er es war?"

Rakscha maß ihn mit einem Blick, der sowohl Missfallen wie auch Resignation enthielt. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es ist ein Hüter des Hains, auch wenn er schwer als solcher zu erkennen ist. Die Verderbnis hat auch ihn verändert."

„Wie?"

Das Gesicht der Nachtelfe verdüsterte sich. „Das seht Ihr Euch lieber selber an."

Die Jägerin schulterte ihren Bogen und verfiel trotz des nahezu hüfthohen Wassers in eine Art Laufschritt. Die Gruppe hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen und einzig Abbefaria schaffte es an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, bis sie die Flussbiegung erreichten.

Tatsächlich verbreiterte die Höhle sich hier und ihre Wände verloren sich an den Seiten in den fauligen Nebeln. Der Boden des Flusses hob sich und bald schon ging das Wasser Abbefaria nur noch bis zu den Knöcheln. Doch er bemerkte diese Veränderung kaum, denn sein Blick hing wie gebannt an der vierfüßigen Gestalt, die inmitten der riesigen Wasserfläche auf einem leicht erhobenen Felsstück umherwanderte. Es war unverkennbar ein Hüter des Hains, doch wie schon die Dryaden war auch er zu einem unwirklichen Zerrbild dessen geworden, was er war bevor er der Verderbnis anheim fiel.

Die Hufe des Hüters waren schartig und scharfkantig und die Fesseln hatten dornige Widerhaken. Das einstmals wohl bräunliche Fell war mit schwärenden Wunden übersäht und die üppige, aus Blättern bestehende Mähne hing traurig herab und hatte die Farbe von abgestorbenem Gras nach dem Winter. Die Hand des Hüters, die wie eine Wurzel geformt war, war unnatürlich vergrößert und bildete eine groteske Klaue, die sich immer wieder wie in einem eigenen Rhythmus öffnete und schloss, als würde sie nach unsichtbaren Opfern greifen.

Abbefaria stieß einen Laut des Entsetzens aus und wusste im selben Moment, da der Kopf des Hüters herumruckte, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Die Miene des verderbten Waldgeistes verzerrte sich zu einer boshaften Fratze und er schüttelte wild den Kopf, auf dem ein schwarzes Geweih voller abgebrochener Spitzen saß.

„Sieh an", lachte Celebras und seine Stimme klang, als würde sich ein knorriger Baum unter einem gewaltigen Sturm biegen. „Besucher. Sie werden ein gefundenes Fressen für unseren Garten sein. Die neuen Schösslinge sind hungrig."

Wie auf ein Kommando entrollten mit einem Mal einige Pflanzen hinter Rakscha ihre Blätter und klebrige Ranken schossen auf die Jägerin zu. Sie duckte sich mit einem Schrei und wich zweien von ihnen aus. Die dritte jedoch erwischte sie am Bein und brachte die Nachtelfe zu Fall. Blitzschnell begann die zum Leben erwachte Pflanze ihre Nahrung zu sich zu ziehen.

„Du nicht so eilig haben.", donnerte eine Stimme neben Abbefaria und ein Feuerball traf die Ranke, die sich daraufhin winselnd zurückzog. Doch nur für einen Moment, dann schossen die Ranken auf Abumoaham zu, der mit einem Mal selbst damit zu tun hatte, den Tentakeln auszuweichen. Auch Abbefaria brachte sich mit einem schnellen Sprung in Sicherheit und wandte sich wieder dem verderbten Hüter zu.

„Celebras!", rief er laut. „Celebras wartet! Wir sind hier um Euch zu helfen."

„Helfen?", kicherte der verderbte Hüter und preschte jetzt durch das flache Wasser heran. „Ich werdet mir helfen, indem Eure Körper Nahrung für meine Kinder werden. Und ich habe viele Kinder."

Auf einen Wink des Hüters hin setzten sich die drei Treants in Bewegung und stürmten direkt auf den Druiden zu. Ein schwarzer Schatten stürzte mit aggressivem Knurren auf einen von ihnen zu und um den zweiten herum gefror mit einem Mal das flache Wasser. Doch Abbefaria hatte kaum Zeit, Rakscha und Abumoaham dafür einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen, denn der letzte, verbleibende Treant rückte im mit spitzen Ästen und rasiermesserscharfen Splitterzähnen zu Leibe. Die dürre Hand des Baumgeistes packte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft und warf ihn zu Boden und sich selbst gleich hinterher. Der Geruch von nassem, fauligem Holz schlug über Abbefaria zusammen, er konnte kaum atmen unter dem Gewicht seines Gegners und seine Hände glitten immer wieder an dessen glitschigen Stamm ab, als er versuchte, ihn von sich runter zu schieben. Der Treant stocherte mit den spitzen Zweigen nach seinen Augen und die Holzähne schnappten nach seiner Kehle. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schob der Druide den um sich schlagenden Treant von sich. Dabei rutschte er auf einmal ab und sogleich bohrten sich die messerscharfen Zähne des Treants in sein Handgelenk. Die Splitter drangen tief unter die Haut und brannten wie Feuer. Voller Wut und Schmerz trat Abbefaria mit beiden Beinen nach dem Treant und schleuderte ihn dabei ein Stück zurück. Sogleich sprang der Druide auf die Füße, wob einen Zauber und schickte ihn der verderbten Naturgewalt hinterher. Das grünleuchtende Licht traf auf die dunkle Haut des Baumgeistes und ließ ihn für einen Moment lang grell aufleuchten. Ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Treants, dann kippte er mit gebrochenem Blick nach hinten.

Gehetzt sah sich Abbefaria um. Um ihn herum war die Gruppe in Kämpfe mit den verschiedensten Pflanzen verstrickt. Abumoaham kämpfte immer noch mit den Schlingpflanzen, denen für jedes Tentakel, das er verbrannte, zwei neue zu wachsen schienen. Demuny und die Hexenmeisterin wurden derweil von einem Kollos attackiert, der vollständig mit Moos und Flechten überwuchert war. Trotz seiner enormen Größe bewegte er sich ziemlich flink und die beiden Frauen hatten ihre liebe Not damit ihm auszuweichen. Rakscha, die Windschlange und ihr Wolf Sam setzten sich tapfer gegen zwei weitere Treants zur Wehr. Im Kopf eines der Baumgeister steckte ein brennender Pfeil und obwohl seine Krone bereits Feuer gefangen hatte, drang der Treant immer noch auf die Jägerin ein. Ein verästelter Blitz aus Aozumis Maul traf den Baumgeist schließlich aus der Luft und ließ ihn endgültig in Flammen aufgehen. Doch bevor die Windschlange einen weiteren Angriff auf den zweiten Baumgeist ausführen konnte, traf sie ein greller, grüner Blitz direkt zwischen die Flügel. Sie stürzte mit einem verzweifelten Zischen zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Abbefaria fuhr zu der Quelle des Zaubers herum.

„Gebt auf, Druide, Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen." Celebras war Abbefaria jetzt so nah, dass er den ranzigen Hauch riechen konnte, der von dem Hüter ausging. Ein überlegenes Lächeln enthüllte einer Reihe spitzer Zähne. „Ihr werdet als Futter für meine Kinder enden. Oder vielleicht…", das Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, „möchtest du dich uns anschließen?"

Ein spitzer Schmerz fuhr durch Abbefarias Fuß. Der Druide stolperte rückwärts und erstarrte. Aus einem Loch in seinem Stiefel ringelte sich ein Stück einer dünnen, abgerissenen Wurzel, aus der ein schwarzer, fauliger Saft tropfte. Das andere Ende wand sich vor ihm aus dem Boden, schien wie ein Hund Witterung aufzunehmen und kroch dann langsam auf ihn zu. Hastig zerrte Abbefaria die Wurzel aus seinem Schuh und kroch rückwärts noch ein Stück von dem zweiten Stück weg. Sein Fuß brannte und stach und er ahnte, dass, wenn er auch nur einen Augenblick länger gezögerte hätte, ihm die Wurzel das verderbte Gift direkt unter die Haut injiziert hätte.

„Celebras, kommt doch zu Euch.", rief Abbefaria. „Wir sind im Auftrag Eurer Schwester Cavindra hier. Wir werden Euch retten."

„Retten?" Celebras Stimme war wie das dunkle Rauschen eines nächtlichen Waldes. „Aber wovor denn? Komm, schließ dich uns an."

„Niemals!", presste der Druide zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er murmelte eine Formel und verbrannte die Wurzel mit dem Stoß eines Mondfeuers. Die Wurzel zog sich mit einem Quietschen zurück und Abbefaria sandte ein Wort des Dankes an Elune, dass die Mondgöttin ihn hier unten nicht im Stich ließ.

„Wie du willst.", sagte Celebras fast traurig. „Dann STIRB!"

Hass loderte in den Augen des Hüters auf. Mit einer Geste beschwor er erneut drei Treants und dann noch drei weitere. Sie drangen auf Abbefaria ein, griffen und schnappten nach ihm und stocherten mit ihren spitzen Fingern nach seinen Augen. Und Abbefaria erkannte, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte, wenn er nicht die Quelle des Zaubers, der sie gerufen hatte bekämpfte, und das war Celebras selbst. Eilig verwandelte er sich in seine Katzenform und brachte sich mit einem beherzten Satz vor den zupackenden Fingern der Treants in Sicherheit. Die Baumgeister waren stark, aber nicht besonders schnell. Abbefaria wartete einen Augenblick, dass sie ihm folgten, dann nahm er Anlauf und setzte mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über die Treants hinweg. Er fühlte die kratzigen Äste, die seinen Bauch streiften und einen Ast, der schmerzhaft gegen seine Hinterpfoten prallte, doch dann war sein Weg zu Celebras frei.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass zwei weitere Gestalten auf den verderbten Hüter des Hains zueilten. Zu seiner Überraschung waren es die Hexenmeisterin und Demuny.

_Was_, wollte er fragen, doch aus seinem Maul drang nur ein fragendes Maunzen.

„Elementar.", keuchte die Hexenmeisterin. „Gebannt. Was jetzt?"

Abbefaria verwandelte sich zurück und ließ dabei Celebras nicht aus den Augen. „Er ist die wahre Gefahr. Wir müssen ihn unschädlich machen."

„Also schön, dann los.", nickte die Hexenmeisterin und begann sogleich einen Zauber zu sprechen. Auch Abbefaria sammelte seine Magie und warf dem Hüter seinen Zorn entgegen. Ein grüner und ein schwarzer Blitz durchquerten kurz hintereinander die Distanz zwischen den Kämpfenden und schlugen im Körper des Hüters ein. Die vierbeinige Gestalt wankte und begann dann schallend zu lachen.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass die Kräfte des Schatten oder der Natur mir etwas anhaben können. Ich beherrsche sie beide und ich werde euch mit beidem vernichten."

Celebras hob seine knorrige Hand und Abbefaria machte sich darauf gefasst, neuen Treants gegenüber zu treten. Doch stattdessen wanden sich mit einem Mal Wurzeln aus der Erde neben ihm hervor. Sie umschlangen mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit die Hexenmeisterin und sie verschwand mit einem Aufschrei im Gewühl der sich windenden Pflanzenstränge. Der Druide kam jedoch nicht dazu, die Pflanze mit einem Zauber zu besänftigen, denn in diesem Moment legte sich eine eisige Schlinge um seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Ein schwarzes, scheinbar nur aus Rauch bestehendes Tentakel schlang sich um seinen Körper, legte sich über Augen, Ohren und Nase und drohte ihn zu ersticken.

Ein grelles Licht blendete ihn und für einen Augenblick wurde der Druck um seine Kehle weniger eng. Er öffnete die Augen und durch den Schattenschleier sah er, wie Demuny verzweifelt versuchte ihn mit irgendwelchen Zaubern aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte schreien, doch das nutzten die Schattententakel nur aus, um sich seiner nur noch schneller zu bemächtigen. Er fühlte, wie sich eine eisige Kälte in seinem Inneren auszubreiten begann. Gefangen und regungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie die riesige Gestalt des verderbten Hüters hinter Demuny trat und seine Klauenhand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Demuny spürte die Anwesenheit des Hüters hinter sich. Mit Tränen in den Augen fuhr sie zu ihm herum und starrte den bösen Geist an, der ihre Freunde gefangen genommen und sie ganz allein zurückgelassen hatte.

„Du…du Monster!", schrie sie ihn an. „Siehst du denn nicht, was du tust? Du bringst sie ja um."

„Genau das war meine Absicht, du dummer Mensch.", grinste Celebras und streckte seine riesige Hand, die Demuny an einen verdorrten Baum erinnerte, nach ihr aus. „Und du wirst ihr Schicksal teilen."

Die Priesterin stöhnte, als die Klauenhand sie ergriff und hochhob. Sie zappelte und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Arm, doch die Hand des bösen Geistes war hart wie Eisenholz und hielt sie einem Schraubstock gleich fest. Bunte Kreise begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und sie musste würgen, als sie der Hüter ganz nah an sein Gesicht hielt und sein fauliger Atem über ihr Gesicht strich. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie wie ein besonders interessantes Insekt und mit einer Stimme wie knisterndes Herbstlaub flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Dich werde ich meinen Schwestern überlassen. Sie werden sich freuen, wenn sie mit dir spielen dürfen."

Demuny hörte die Worte und wusste, was er meinte, doch dann stellte sie sich vor, wie die Dryaden früher einmal gewesen sein mussten. Lachende und stets zu Scherzen aufgelegte, fröhliche Schwestern, die leichtfüßig durch den Wald hüpften und einander Blumen in die Haare knüpften. Demuny träumte, wie es wäre, mit ihnen zu spielen, zu tanzen und zu lachen und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht wie warmer Frühlingssonnenschein, als die Angst verschwand.

„Wie schade, dass du nicht mit uns spielen wirst.", hauchte sie fast unhörbar und in ihrer Stimme schwang ernst gemeintes Mitleid mit dem armen Halbgott, der den Rest seiner Tage hier unten allein in dieser dunklen Höhle verbringen würde.

Verblüfft lockerte der Hüter seinen Griff ein wenig und Demuny bekam wieder etwas besser Luft. Trotz des schier atemberaubenden Fäulnisgeruchs wandte sie sich dem Waldgeist zu und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sein Gesicht musste einmal sehr schön gewesen sein, doch jetzt entstellte die Verderbnis seine Züge. Borke und schwärende Wunden bedeckten seine Haut und schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte aus unzähligen Verletzungen auf seiner Brust. Er musste große Schmerzen haben.

Ohne zu überlegen, was sie tat, legte Demuny ihre Hände gegen Celebras' Brust und begann einen Heilzauber zu wirken. Das Licht durchströmte sie mit seiner hellen, wärmenden Kraft und ohne auf ihre eigenen Verletzungen zu achten, sandte sie all die Wärme, all das Licht und all die heilenden Kräfte in den Körper des Hüters.

„Nein, was tust du?" Die Stimme des Hüters war schrill wie sturmgepeitschte Äste, doch Demuny ließ nicht nach. Sie sah, dass sich die Wunden auf seinem Gesicht und auf seinem Körper vergrößerten. Dunkle Flüssigkeit floss jetzt in Strömen über seinen Rücken und seine Beine hinab. Sie musste diese Wunden schließen!

„Nein! Hör auf!"

Der Hüter versuchte sie loszulassen, doch seine Arme gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und Demuny Hände schienen an seiner Brust festgewachsen zu sein. Er schüttelte sich, tobte und schrie, keilte mit einen vier Füßen gleichzeitig aus, doch Demuny ließ nicht nach darin die heilenden Energien in seinen Körper zu leiten. Sie wusste, sie würde es schaffen. Sie würde ihn heilen.

„NEIN!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Aufschrei brach die vierbeinige Gestalt in die Knie. Sie ließ Demuny los, die hilflos davon kullerte, bis sie ein Paar starker Arme auffingen.

„Du hoffentlich nicht verletzt?", fragte Abumoaham besorgt. Der Magier wirkte reichlich derangiert, seine Robe war zerfetzt und über seine Stirn lief ein tiefer, blutiger Kratzer.

„Nein, nein.", beeilte sich Demuny zu versichern. „Aber ich muss zu Celebras. Er stirbt."

Sie beeilte sich sich aus der Umarmung des Magiers zu befreien und stürzte dann zu ihrem Patienten. Die riesige Gestalt, die halb Hirsch, halb Nachtelf war, lag schwer atmend auf der Seite. Sein Körper schien eine einzige Wunde, aus denen jetzt statt der schwarzen Flüssigkeit rotes Blut tropfte. Wieder schickte Demuny die heilende Energie des Lichts in den malträtierten Körper und tatsächlich schlossen sich die Wunden diesmal. Die Priesterin verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen und ging an die Grenzen ihrer Kräfte, bis der Hüter die Augen öffnete und Demuny direkt ansah. Güte lag in seinem Blick und eine Weisheit, die weit über das hinausging, was ein sterbliches Wesen je erfahren konnte. Ein Schauer ging durch den riesigen Körper unter Demunys Händen, dann brach der Blick des Hüters und sein Körper lag still. Zu still um noch eine Spur von Leben zu enthalten.

Ungläubig schüttelte Demuny den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte sie und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Ich…ich habe ihn umgebracht."

Abbefaria fand sich auf allen Vieren wieder, gierig Luft in seine Lungen saugend und verwundert darüber, noch am Leben zu sein. Er hatte die Kälte bereits in seinen Eingeweiden gespürt, hatte das Licht um sich herum verlöschen sehen und dann hatte sich der Zauber plötzlich in Nichts aufgelöst und die Schattenranken waren verweht wie blasser Rauch. Neben ihm wühlte sich die Hexenmeisterin unter den ebenfalls erschlafften Pflanzenranken hervor. Sie war über und über mit grünem Schleim bedeckte und spuckte gleich ein paar Mal aus, bevor sie ein verblüfftes Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht.", machte sie ihrer Überraschung Luft und grinste zu Abbefaria hinüber. „Demuny hat Celebras besiegt."

Tatsächlich sah Abbefaria, wie die Priesterin über dem leblosen Körper des Halbgottes kauerte. Abumoaham legte ihr gerade seine Robe über die bebenden Schultern und zog sie dann sanft an sich. Was war passiert?

„Ich vermute, die Priesterin hat versucht, Celebras Verderbnis zu heilen." Rakscha war zu ihnen getreten. Über den Schultern der Jägerin lag der Körper der blauen Windschlange, die ein mattes Zischen von sich gab, und der schwarze Wolf humpelte an ihre Seite. „Wie es scheint, war diese dunkle Kraft allerdings das Einzige, was ihn noch am Leben hielt. Durch die Heilung hat sie ihn damit gleichzeitig den Todestoß versetzt."

„Ich glaube, Demuny ist der einzige Mensch, der jemals jemanden zu Tode geheilt hat.", bemerkte die Hexenmeisterin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wir sollten zu ihnen gehen."

Abbefaria verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass die Hexenmeisterin alles andere als taktvoll war, und folgte ihr und Rakscha zu der weinenden Demuny und Abumoaham, der sich bei ihrem Näherkommen erhob.

„Ihr alle unverletzt? Magenta?"

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts passiert. Also von ein paar blauen Flecken mal abgesehen."

„MAGENTA!" Die schluchzende Priesterin warf sich der Hexenmeisterin an den Hals und klammerte sich an ihr fest. „I-ich-ich-ich…ER IST TOHOHOT"

Die Hexenmeisterin warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick in die Runde und tätschelte der Priesterin halbherzig den Rücken. „Ja, das äh…nun ja, das kommt vor, nicht wahr. Immerhin wollte er uns auch umbringen."

„Ja aber…", schniefte Demuny und der Rest dessen, was sie sagen wollte ging in einem neuerlichen Tränenschauer unter. Erst als Abumoaham ihr ein Taschentuch gereicht und sie sich die Nase geschnäuzt hatte, war sie in der Lage weiter zu sprechen.

„Ja aber ich wollte ihn doch heilen.", sagte sie und sah die Hexenmeisterin mit großen Augen an. „Wie konnte das denn nur so schief gehen?"

„Tja äh…" Die Hexenmeisterin wandte sich an Rakscha. „Erklärt Ihr es doch noch einmal."

Die Jägerin wiederholte, was sie bereits vermutet hatte, und Demunys Augen wurden groß

„Indem ich ihn geheilt habe, habe ich ihn umgebracht? Aber das ist ja…"

„Genau das, was passiert ist.", unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme die Priesterin. „Und ich danke Euch dafür, kleine Priesterin."

Abbefaria schrak genauso wie der Rest der Gruppe zusammen und fuhr zu der Quelle der Stimme herum. Dort stand eine große, leuchtende Gestalt umgeben von einem Schein aus hellem, reinem Licht. Ihre vier Hufe schienen nicht ganz den Boden zu berühren und durch den strahlenden Körper hindurch konnte man die Umrisse dessen erahnen, was hinter der Gestalt lag. Und doch war es eindeutig, das dies Celebras war. Celebras, wie er einst gewesen war, ein Hüter des Hains und Beschützers der Natur, dessen gütiger Blick jetzt auf der kleinen Gruppe von Abenteurern lag. Er neigte den Kopf mit dem gewaltigen Geweih und beugte das Knie vor Demuny.

„Ihr habt geschafft, was ich nicht vermochte. Ihr habt mich von der Verderbnis befreit, die mich einst an diesen Ort band."

„Ja aber…Ihr seid tot.", stotterte die Priesterin. Sie trocknete die letzten Tränen und trat dem geisterhaften Hüter dann entgegen. „Ich…es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch zu töten."

Celebras ließ ein kleines Lachen hören. „Grämt Euch nicht deswegen, kleine Priesterin. Indem Ihr mich von den Fesseln des Leiblichen befreit habt, habt Ihr mich von einem Schicksal erlöst, das weitaus schlimmer war als der Tod. Einst begaben ich und meine Schwestern uns in diese Höhlen, um den gequälten Geist meines Onkels Zaetar zu befreien. Die Verderbnis, die sich hier bereits ausgebreitet hatte, überwältigte uns jedoch. Wir waren verdammt dazu, blind in diesen Gängen umherzuirren, beseelt von dem Wunsch alles Lebendige zu verderben und zu vernichten. Jetzt jedoch bin ich frei."

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Geistes. „Doch obwohl ich selbst jetzt zur Ruhe gekommen sein mag, so habe ich doch in meiner Mission versagt. Solch große Trauer umfängt mich jetzt."

Abbefaria konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Versagt, Shan'do?"

Der Hüter drehte sich zu ihm und seine Lippen formten ein Lächeln. „Ah, ein Druide. Wie ist dein Name, mein Sohn?"

„Abbefaria."

„Abbefaria… Es ist lange her, dass ich einen von Eurer Art sah, der nicht dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen war. Und ja, Ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich habe versagt. Ich konnte nicht zu Ende bringen, weswegen man mich schickte."

Der Hüter wendete den Blick ab und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter. „Zaetar. Mein Vater Remulos hat versucht, ihm Einhalt zu bieten, aber Zaetar war schon immer sehr eigensinnig. Als er der Prinzessin der Erdelementare verfiel, wusste mein Vater gleich, dass diese Beziehung unter einem Fluch stand, doch Zaetar lachte ihn nur aus und hörte nicht auf ihn. Ich glaube, mein Onkel hatte stets das Gefühl, dass meinem Vater mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Ruhm zuteil wurde als ihm, obgleich er doch der Ältere war. Als dann ich und meine Schwestern zur Welt kamen, machte Zaetar sich blind vor Eifersucht auf, um meinen Vater auszustechen. Wenn er doch nur geahnt hätte, dass er damit sein eigenes Ende herbeiführte. Die Trauer, die ich darüber empfinde, hat nicht nachgelassen, auch nicht nach all der Zeit…"

Abbefaria räusperte sich respektvoll. „Wir wissen um die Geschichte mit den Zentauren, die sich gegen ihren Vater erhoben. Marandis schickte mich, um…"

„Um zu vollenden, was ich nicht vermochte.", erwiderte Celebras traurig. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Euch irgendwie zur Seite stehen. Doch ich fürchte, meine Kraft wird nicht ausreichen um euch gegen Theradas beizustehen."

„Vielleicht ja doch.", erwiderte Abbefaria und zog den Holzstab und den Edelstein aus seinem Beutel. „Eure Schwester sagte, dies hier würde uns dabei helfen unsere Aufgabe zu vollenden."

Als der Hüter die Gegenstände erblickte, hob er den Kopf und Erstaunen lag in seiner Stimme. „Mein Szepter…nach so vielen Jahren… Einst erschuf ich es, um mich frei und schnell in diesen Hallen zu bewegen, doch es wurde im Kampf zerstört und ging verloren. Ihr jedoch habt es gefunden! Ihr seid wahrlich die Retter dieses Ortes. Bitte hört mir gut zu, Abbefaria. Der Kopf und der Griff des Szepters können nur am Stein von Mauraudon wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammengefügt werden. Erst wenn beide Teile vereint sind, wird Euch seine Macht wieder zur Verfügung stehen."

„Der Stein von Maraudon?" Abbefaria schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Dann folgt mir. Ich werde Euch und Eure Freunde zu dem Stein bringen. Und lasst uns rasch gehen. Wir scheint, als nähere sich uns etwas Dunkles mit großer Geschwindigkeit."

Abbefaria sah auf und lauschte, dich er konnte nicht erkennen, wovon der Hüter sprach. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf den Wolf der Jägerin. Das Tier hatte die Lefzen hochgezogen und sah unverwandt in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Ein dunkles Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Mir scheint, Celebras hat Recht.", sagte Rakscha mit einem Blick auf ihren Begleiter. „Beeilen wir uns lieber ihm zu folgen."

Celebras führte die Abenteurer im Laufschritt ein Stück den Weg entlang, bis er in der Nähe eines großen Wasserfalls Halt machte und vor sich auf ein Felsplateau wies, das unter dem Schatten zweier großer Bäume lag. In der Mitte des Plateaus gab es eine Empore, zu der mehrere Stufen empor führten. Und auf der Empore stand ein mannshoher, obeliskenförmiger Stein, in dessen Mitte sich eine stabförmige Vertiefung befand.

„Dies ist der Stein von Maraudon.", erklärte Celebras. „Ihr müsst Euch genau nach meinen Anweisungen richten. Legt die Teile des Szepters in den Stein und lest dann die Formel, die unten in den Sockel eingraviert ist, laut vor. Schnell jetzt! Beeilt Euch!"

Abbefaria tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Als er den Stein von Maraudon berührte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich tief im Inneren des von Moos und Flechten bewachsenen Felsmassivs etwas regte, als würde sich ein Riese in seinem Schlaf bewegen. Mit zitternden Händen drückte er Stab und Kristall in die Vertiefungen, kniete nieder, wischte den Schmutz auf der steinernen Inschrift beiseite und begann die Formel zu rezitieren.

Uralte Worte der Macht flossen über seine Lippen und er spürte die Kräfte, die sich unter ihrem Klang zu regen begannen. Der Stein von Maraudon fing an in einem sanften, grünblauen Licht zu leuchten. Erst schwach, dann immer stärker, je länger Abbefaria sprach. Ein summendes Vibrieren erfasste den Stein und der Bergkristall funkelte im Widerschein seines grünen Leuchtens. Plötzlich erschien eine feine, waagerechte Linie aus weißem Licht in der Mitte des Felsen. Sie wurde heller und heller, gleißende Lichtstrahlen brachen daraus hervor und dann begannen die beiden Hälften des Steins sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu drehen. Ein gewaltiges Mahlen und Rumpeln drang aus der Erde hervor, während die Felsen sich gegeneinander verschoben und als sie sich wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Form zusammen fügten, lag in ihrer Mitte ein prächtiger Stab.

Er war fast so lang wie ein Nachtelf, auf seinem dunklen Holz schimmerten silberne und blaue Runenzeichen und der Edelstein an seiner Spitze erstrahlte in demselben sanften, grünen Licht, in dem auch der Stein von Maraudon leuchtete.

Gebannt betrachtete Abbefaria die Waffe, als das Leuchten des großen Stein mit einem Mal abbrach und der Stab ihm direkt vor die Füße kippte. Erst im letzten Moment streckte der Druide die Hand aus und schloss die Finger um den schlanken, runenbedeckten Schaft. Er spürte die Macht, die in der Waffe pulsierte und wandte sich mit leuchtenden Augen an Celebras.

„Es ist vollbracht.", sagte der Hüter des Hains und seine Gestalt leuchtete heller als zuvor. „Mein Szepter ist wieder eins. Mit seiner Hilfe werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, meine Aufgabe zu vollenden."

„Ihr wollt…" Abbefaria starrte auf den Stab in seiner Hand.

„Ja, das will ich." Celebras legte Abbefaria die geisterhafte Hand auf die Schulter. „Tragt mein Szepter, es wird Euch den Weg zeigen und Euch vor der weiteren Verderbnis schützen. Und jetzt eilt euch, denn, was immer Euch folgt, ist ganz nah und ich fürchte, es ist Euch nicht gut gesonnen."

Kaum hatte der Hüter ausgesprochen, ertönte ein urtümliches, tierhaftes Brüllen, das den Boden unter ihnen erzittern ließ. Alarmiert drehte die Gruppe sich herum und blickte zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Demuny. Die Hände der Priesterin krampften sich um Abumoahams Taschentuch

Celebras trat einen Schritt vor und lauschte. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das ist der Dämon Schlangenzunge. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Ihr ihn besiegt habt um ihm den Kopf des Szepters abzunehmen."

„Tja, nun, wisst Ihr, das war nämlich so.…", begann die Hexenmeisterin und errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Wir haben das Juwel an uns genommen…nun ja, ohne dass Schlangenzunge anwesend war. Wir hatten gehofft…"

Celebras schnitt ihr mit einer entschiedenen Geste das Wort ab. „Genug der Erklärungen. Wie es scheint, hat Schlangenzunge den Verlust seines Kleinods bemerkt." Der Halbgott wandte sich den Abenteurern zu. „Er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Schnell, Ihr müsst gehen. Ich werde ihn und seine Schar aufhalten."

„Verzeiht, Celebras, aber Ihr seid Geist.", erwiderte Abumoaham zweifelnd. "Wie Ihr sie wollen aufhalten?"

Der Schein um Celebras' Gestalt leuchtete für einen Moment hell auf, als der Halbgott ein amüsiertes Lachen erklingen ließ.

„Eure Umsicht ehrt Euch, Mensch, aber Ihr braucht Euch um mich keine Sorgen machen." Celebras trat zu Demuny und legte der jungen Frau die Hand auf das Haupt. „Die Kraft, mit der mich diese tapfere, kleine Priesterin versorgt hat, wird ausreichen, um einige meiner Schwestern aus den Klauen der Verderbnis zu befreien. Mit ihrer Hilfe und der unserer Pflanzenbrüder wird es mir möglich sein, die Dämonen für eine Weile zu beschäftigen."

„Und wie lange werdet Ihr sie aufhalten können?" wollte Rakscha wissen.

„Lange genug, damit ihr die Fälle des Irdenen Gesangs erreichen könnt. Darüber hinaus werden Euch die Dämonen nicht folgen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun, Jägerin, das ist ganz einfach.", sagte Celebras jetzt wieder ernst. „Jenseits der Wasserfälle des irdenen Gesangs beginnt das Reich von Theradas. Selbst Schlangenzunge wäre nicht so dumm, in das Reich der Erdprinzessin vorzudringen. Sie würde ihn gleich der Kakerlake, die er ist, zerquetschen. Und jetzt rasch! Zum Wasserfall! Ich halte sie auf, solange ich kann."

Abbefaria hätte dem Hüter gerne noch in angemessener Form gedankt, doch dies war nicht der Moment für Förmlichkeiten. So schnell sie konnten, wateten sie durch das grüne Wasser in Richtung der Wasserfälle, deren Rauschen mit jedem Schritt lauter wurde. Je näher sie der Wasserkante kamen, desto stärker wurde der Sog um ihre Beine. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen den Halt verlieren würde.

„HALTET SIE AUF!", gellte ein Schrei über das Tosen und Brüllen des Wassers hinweg und Abbefaria sah die gehörnten Gestalten mehrerer Satyre am Rand des Flusses auf sie zukommen. Schlangenzunge war einer von ihnen. Gleich mehrere der Dämonen stürzten sich auf das Geheiß ihres Herrn hin in die reißenden Wassermassen und kamen mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit näher. Da schoss plötzlich ein schwarzer Schatten durch die schäumenden Fluten. Als er den ersten Dämon erreichte, schrie dieser auf und wurde blitzschnell unter Wasser gezogen. Ein zweiter folgte kurz darauf.

„SAM!" Rakscha Stimme versuchte gegen das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen des Wasserfalls anzukommen. „KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Ein weiterer Dämon wurde von dem schwarzen Wolf unter Wasser gezogen, doch dieses Mal bekam der Dämon das Tier zu fassen und schleuderte es in hohem Bogen von sich. Der pelzige Körper wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und landete im flachen Uferbereich des Flusses. Abbefaria sah, wie die Jägerin versuchte, sich in seine Richtung zu kämpfen, doch sie kam nicht gegen die Strömung an und wurde immer weiter auf die Wasserfälle zugetragen. Schlangenzunge hingegen stand immer noch am Ufer und sein hasserfüllter Blick bohrte sich in den schwarzen Wolf, der jetzt wieder auf die Füße gekommen war und sich humpelnd zum Ufer schleppte. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen legte der Dämonenlord einen Pfeil in seinen Bogen, spannte die Sehne und schoss.

„NEIN!"

Abbefaria spürte den Schrei der Jägerin mehr, als das er ihn hörte. Er wurde selbst unter Wasser gedrückt und für einen Moment erfüllte nichts als das dunkle Gluckern und Gurgeln des Flusses seine Ohren. Als er sich wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte, war er bereits gefährlich nah an den Rand des Wasserfalls geschwemmt worden. Sein Blick suchte das Ufer ab und blieb an dem schlaffen Haufen schwarzen Fells hängen, der leblos im flachen Wasser lag. Aus seiner Seite ragten drei schwarze, gefiederte Pfeile.

Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch Abbefarias Arm und er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag. Der Druide öffnete den Mund zu einem Schmerzenschrei, doch dunkles Wasser erstickte den Schrei im Keim. Er trudelte, wurde wieder unter Wasser gedrückt und dann kippte seine Welt plötzlich aus den Fugen. Oben und unten drehten sich in immer schneller werdender Abfolge, bis er mit einem gewaltigen Klatschen auf der Wasseroberfläche des Sees aufschlug, der am Fuß des Wasserfalls lag. Die von oben herabfallenden Wassermassen drückten in tief unter die Oberfläche und er wusste, dass er ertrinken würde, wenn er nicht bald zu Atem kam. Instinktiv verwandelte er sich in seine Wassergestalt und begann mit schnellen, kraftvollen Zügen an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen.

Magenta hustete und keuchte. Allerdings nur, weil sie bei ihrem Sturz über den Rand des Wasserfalls so viel von dessen Inhalt geschluckt hatte. Netterweise hatte Pizkol sie daran erinnert, dass sie über einen Zauber verfügte, der sie unter Wasser atmen ließ. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich völlig erschlagen, als sie auf den Rand des Sees zu schwamm, der fast die gesamte Höhle einnahm, in der sie sich befanden. Endlich erreichten ihre Füße festen Grund und sie ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer immer noch mit einer Handbreit Wasser bedeckten Boden sinken. Dann erst kam sie dazu, sich umzusehen.

Die Höhle unterschied sich stark von den restlichen Teilen von Maraudon. Von der Verderbnis, die die beiden anderen Teile beherrscht hatte, konnte Magenta hier nichts spüren. Das Wasser des Sees, an dessen Ufer sie saß, hatte die Farbe eines lichten Frühlingshimmel, Kaskaden weißschäumenden Wassers fielen nicht nur aus dem oberen Teil von Maraudon, sondern von allein Seiten in die Höhle ein, auf wenn viele von ihnen niemals den Boden erreichten, sondern irgendwo in der Mitte der hohen, steinernen Wände zu farbendsprühenden Regenbogen zerstoben. Unendlich weit über sich konnte Magenta sehen, wie sich der steinerne Dom nach oben hin öffnete und den reinen, klaren Himmel über ihnen zeigte, in dessen Blau sich nicht eine einzige Wolke mischte. Hatte bei ihrem Aufbruch nicht stürmisches Wetter geherrscht? Wie lange waren sie hier bereits unterwegs?

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen ganz in ihrer Nähe unterbrach Magentas Gedanken und ließ sie ihren Blick wieder senken. Ein Stück weit am Ufer lag die durchnässte Gestalt der Jägerin. Die blaue, geflügelte Schlange schwebte wie ein Wächter über ihr, währen sie das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Magenta erhob sich und ging langsam auf sie zu. Als sie fast heran war, zischte die Schlange warnend und die Jägerin hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Was wollt Ihr, Dämonenpaktiererin?", fragte sie barsch.

„Ich…", begann Magenta und beschloss dann nicht auf die Beleidigung einzugehen. „Wisst Ihr, wo die anderen sind?"

„Nein. Bedauerlicherweise seid ihr die Einzige, die ich bis jetzt sah."

Magenta konnte die plötzliche Feindseligkeit der Jägerin nicht nachvollziehen. Sie tat ja geradezu so, als sei Magenta daran schuld, dass…

„Magenta!" Abumoahams Stimme ließ Magenta herumfahren. Irritiert sah sie sich um, bis der Magier sie erneut anrief und sie sich bewusst wurde, dass seine Stimme von oben kam. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, wie Abumoaham wie von unsichtbaren Schwingen getragen auf sie zu sank. An seiner Seite schwebte Demuny, die dabei jedoch eine ungleich elegantere Figur machte. Die beiden landeten unweit der Stelle, an der auch Magenta ans Ufer geschwommen war. Mit ein paar großen Schritten war Abumoaham bei ihr und nahm sie für einen Moment fest in die Arme. Dann nickte er ihr aufmunternd zu und wandte sich dann an Rakscha.

„Ihr mein Mitgefühl haben.", sagte er und neigte den Kopf. „Wir und Ihr verloren habt sehr guten Freund."

„Was…?", wollte Magenta fragen, doch Demuny schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der schwarze Wolf", flüsterte sie leise. „Schlangenzunge hat ihn getötet. Oben am Wasserfall."

„Oh.", Magentas Blick wandte sich unwillkürlich nach oben. Für einen Moment bildete sie sich ein, am Rand des Wasserfalls eine aufrecht stehende, gehörnte Gestalt zu sehen, die voller Hass zu ihnen hinunter starrte, doch als sie blinzelte, war die Gestalt verschwunden.

„Können wir etwas für Euch tun?", fragte Demuny sanft und beugte sich zu der am Ufer kauernden Nachtelfe hinab. Die atmete ein paar Mal hörbar ein und aus, straffte dann die Schultern und stand auf.

„Nein.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Das Einzige, was uns zu tun bleibt, ist, den Weg, den wir begonnen haben, zu Ende zu gehen. Sam starb, weil er uns die Flucht ermöglichen wollte. Es war seine Aufgabe, mich und meine Begleiter zu schützen, und das hat er getan. Ich bin sicher, Elune wird sich seiner annehmen. Also los, gehen wir."

„Moment.", warf Magenta ein. „Der Druide, Abbefaria, wo ist er?"

„Ich bin hier.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Magenta und als sie sich umdrehte stand der Nachtelf nur einen Schritt weit hinter ihr. In seinen Händen hielt er einen langen, schwarzgefiederten Pfeil.

„Ihr seid verletzt!", rief Demuny und wies auf die Seite der Druiden, wo aus einem Loch in seinem Lederwams ein schmaler, aber stetiger Blutstrom floss

„Nur ein Kratzer.", antwortete er ab und murmelte eine heilende Formel, deren grünes Licht das Blut sogleich zum Versiegen brachte. „Schlangenzunge war so liebenswürdig mir noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk zu überreichen."

Er hielt Rakscha den Pfeil hin. „Hier, nehmt ihn. Als Erinnerung an Sam."

Die Jägerin zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ergriff sie den Pfeil. Sie drehte ihn ein paar Mal in den Händen und sah Abbefaria dann gerade heraus an. „Ich danke Euch. Ich werde diesen Pfeil behalten, doch nicht als Erinnerung an einen Freund, sondern als Erinnerung daran, zu welcher Heimtücke Dämonen fähig sind. Und irgendwann einmal werde ich diesen Pfeil zu Schlangenzunge zurückbringen und ihm die Spitze tief in sein schwarzes Herz bohren. Das schwöre ich, so wahr ich hier stehe."

Für einen Augenblick wurde es still und das Einzige, was zu hören war, war das Dröhnen und Rauschen des herabfallenden Wasser. Niemand wagte, sich zu bewegen, bis die Windschlange schließlich ihre Herrin anstupste und sie mit leisem Zischen zum Weitergehen aufforderte.

„Aozumi hat Recht.", sagte die Jägerin und steckte den schwarzen Pfeil in ihren Köcher. Gehen wir lieber weiter."

Die Nachtelfe schulterte ihren Bogen, sah noch einmal kurz zum oberen Rand des Wasserfalls empor und tauchte dann in das Höhlensystem ein, das hinter einem dünnen Wasservorhang verborgen vor ihnen lag. Ohne zu zögern folgte der Rest der Gruppe ihr.

Eine Weile lang liefen sie durch die weit verzweigten Höhlen, deren Boden kniehoch mit klarem Wasser bedeckt war. Magenta konnte Fische erkennen, die ängstlich vor ihnen davon stoben und ab und an sahen sie in der Ferne schwerfällige, dreiköpfige Wesen, deren weiße Schuppen im diffusen Licht der Höhle aufblitzten.

„Hydras.", erklärte die Jägerin auf eine Frage Abumoahams hin. „Vermutlich werden sie uns aber nichts tun, wenn wir ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen. Sie ernähren sich hauptsächlich von Fischen und anderen kleinen Wassertieren."

„Oh seht mal da, wie hübsch!" Demuny zeigte nach vorn, wo neben einem schmalen Felsgang zwei riesige Blumen wuchsen. Aus ihren Köpfen strömte Wasser in ein Auffangbecken, das aus ihren Blättern gebildet wurde. Auch wenn sie vielleicht in solche Entzückensschreie wie Demuny ausgebrochen wäre, fand auch Magenta dieses Gebilde ziemlich erstaunlich.

„Der Weg zu Theradas führt dort entlang.", sagte Abbefaria. Er trug Celebras Szepter, das Magenta eigentlich eher an einen Kampfstab erinnerte, immer noch in Händen und wie es schien, führte ihn das magische Artefakt auf geheimnisvolle Weise durch das unterirdische Labyrinth.

Nachdem sie die beiden eigentümlichen Pflanzen passiert hatten, wurde der Boden unter ihren Füßen endlich trocken. Oder zumindest so etwas ähnliches, denn statt der Wasserschicht bedeckten jetzt Algen und Flechten den Fußboden, so dass ihre Schritte nur sehr gedämpft von den glitzernden Wänden widerhallten. Im Gegensatz zu der von Fäulnis und Verwesung befallenen Höhle lag hier jedoch nur ein klammer, nach feuchter Erde und grünen Pflanzen riechender Geruch in der Luft. Wäre es nicht so kalt gewesen, hätte Magenta diese Umgebung vielleicht fast ansprechend gefunden.

Fröstelnd zog sie die Schultern höher und umfasste ihre Ellenbogen mit den Händen, aber gegen die allgegenwärtige Kälte half das nur wenig. Bald begann die Hexenmeisterin hörbar mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

_Ich hab s´ja schließlich auch nicht so einen tollen Schwebezauber_, dachte sie missmutig und warf einen neidischen Blick auf Demuny und Abumoaham, deren Roben lange nicht so nass waren wie ihre eigene. Wie Demuny ihr bestätigt hatte, war es ihnen mit Hilfe des Zaubers gelungen, nicht vollständig in dem reißenden Fluss unterzugehen und vor allem den anschließenden Absturz am Wasserfall zu vermeiden.

_Warum ist die Welt eigentlich so ungerecht?_, überlegte sie zum wiederholten Male und versuchte noch ein wenig lauter und vorwurfsvoller mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Schließlich blieb die Jägerin abrupt am Fuß einer Felsenrampe stehen und fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Lasst endlich diesen infernalischen Lärm.", herrschte sie Magenta an. „Dort oben erwarten uns irgendwelche unbekannten Gefahren und Ihr gebt Euch alle Mühe, sie auf uns aufmerksam zu machen."

„Gar nicht.", maulte Magenta und merkte, wie ihr Gesicht zu glühen begann. Verdammt, die Jägerin hatte sie durchschaut.

„Lasst es gut sein, Rakscha", erhielt sie da plötzlich von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe. Abbefaria warf einen prüfenden Blick die Steinrampe hinauf und musterte dann den kleinen Platz, auf dem sie standen „Wir sind alle müde und ich denke, eine kleine Rast wird uns gut tun."

„Wie Ihr wollt.", knurrte die Jägerin. „Ich werde schon einmal ein Stück des Weges allein erkunden." Sie war verschwunden, bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte.

Der Rest der Gruppe ließ sich, jeder wo er gerade stand, zu Boden sinken. Ein Feuer zu entfachen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige gewesen, doch so nass wie sie, ihre Sachen und der Höhlenboden waren, war das nur ein hoffnungsloser Wunsch. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er hier unten keine Bäume und somit auch kein Feuerholz gab. Abumoaham zauberte etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken herbei und anschließend aßen und tranken sie schweigend.

Magenta beobachtete Abbefaria, dessen Finger unablässig über die Runen auf dem Holz seines Stabes fuhren, fast so, als würde sich dort eine Antwort auf eine ungestellte Frage verbergen.

„Er ist schön.", sagte sie schließlich und schreckte den Nachtelfen damit aus einen Gedanken auf.

„Ja, das ist er.", bestätigte der und lächelte schwach. „Ich wünschte nur, der Preis, für den ich ihn erhalten habe, wäre nicht so hoch gewesen. Wenn Celebras uns begleitet hätte…"

„Hätte er sich vermutlich beim Sturz den Wasserfall hinunter alle vier Beine gebrochen.", grinste Magenta.

Abbefarias Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das ist kein Thema, über das man Witze macht."

„Entschuldigung.", nuschelte Magenta nun wieder ernst. „Aber ich verstehe, was Ihr meint. Keiner von uns weiß doch wirklich, was uns erwartet. Was werden wir tun, wenn wir auf einmal Theradas gegenüber stehen? Meine Erfahrung mit riesigen Erdgottprinzessinnen sind nicht gerade die positivsten."

Abbefaria hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Lange Geschichte.", winkte Magenta ab. „Erzähle ich Euch vielleicht mal, wenn wir hier raus sind."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und Magenta kaute lustlos auf ihrem Brotkanten herum, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Hey, Abu.", rief sie. „Du kannst doch diesen Flächenzauber, nachdem der Boden immer noch so nachglimmt. Kannst du damit nicht mal die Erde ein bisschen anwärmen."

„Du meinen Flammenstoß?", fragte der Magier und überlegte. „Vielleicht das gut Idee. Aber ihr besser alle gehen aus Bereich von Zauber. Ich vielleicht sonst setze in Brand jemanden."

Kurz darauf saß Magenta auf einem nachhaltig angewärmten Fleckchen Erde und streckte wohlig ihre Glieder aus. „Hier gefällt´s mir.", murmelte sie mit schweren Augenliedern. „Können wir nicht morgen früh weitergehen?"

Abbefaria öffnete gerade den Mund, vermutlich um sie an ihre Pflicht zu erinnern, als plötzlich Rakscha wie ein Wirbelwind zwischen ihnen auftauchte.

„Seid Ihr verrückt geworden?", fauchte die Jägerin. „Etliche Erdelementare sind auf dem Weg hierher. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was sie alarmiert hat, aber ich vermute ganz stark, dass das wohl der Zauber ist, der hier für so unnatürliche Wärme sorgt."

Magenta zog schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. Immerhin war das mit dem Zauber ihre Idee gewesen. _Aber Abu hat ihn gezaubert_, dachte sie mit grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Schnell jetzt!", bellte die Jägerin. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir ihnen aus dem Weg gehen. Los, los!"

So schnell sie konnten, packten sie ihre Siebensachen zusammen und hasteten hinter der Jägerin her die steinerne Rampe empor. Ein immer näher kommendes Grollen und Poltern ließ Magenta langsamer werden.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen.", giftete die Jägerin und rannte an ihr vorbei. Eine starke Hand packte Magenta und zog sie mit sich in die Sicherheit eines Felsvorsprungs. Nur Augenblicke später rollte eine lebendige Lawine an ihrem Versteck vorbei. In dem Gewühl aus riesigen, großen, mittelgroßen, kleinen, und winzigen Steinen konnte Magenta vereinzelt glühende Augen oder etwas, das an steinerne Gliedmaßen erinnerte ausmachen. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und presste sich mit klopfendem Herzen gegen ihren Nebenmann, der ihre Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

Das Rumpeln und Poltern hinter ihr wollte gar kein Ende nehmen. Etliche Minuten stand Magenta nur da und lauschte dem Wüten der Erdelementare, die nur wenige Meter an ihrem Versteck vorbei rollten. Als sie schon ernsthaft fürchtete, dass dieses Geräusch niemals enden würde oder irgendwann der ganze Berg über ihnen zusammen stürzen würde, verklang das Steinekollern endlich zu einem entfernten Donnern und leisen Knistern und schließlich war die Gefahr vorbei. Jetzt erst wagte Magenta aufzusehen und blickte in ein paar leuchtende Nachtelfenaugen, die sie fragend ansahen.

„Wenn es Euch genehm ist, könntet Ihr meine Hand jetzt loslassen, bevor Ihr sie noch ganz zerquetscht?", fragte Abbefaria und Magenta merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Oh.", war alles, war ihr dazu einfiel und sie ließ die Hand des Druiden los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie war fest davon ausgegangen, dass es Abumoahams Knochen waren, die sie da malträtiert hatte. Wie hatte ihr nur so ein fataler Irrtum passieren können?

„Sie weg.", sagte jetzt der richtige Abumoaham und trat an Magentas Seite. „Wie es scheinen, sie freigemacht gesamten Weg. Wir uns besser beeilen jetzt, bevor zurückkommen."

Wieder hetzten sie durch die Gänge, vorbei an einladenden, kleinen Seen, an dessen Ufern riesige Echsen mit gezackten Rückenkämmen saßen und ihnen mit blutunterlaufenen Augen hungrig nachstarrten, über Schwindel erregende Felsbrücken, unter denen rauschende Wasser mehr als nur das kühle Nasse beherbergten, wie ein zweiter Blick auf den Schwanz eines riesigen Krokilisken bestätigte, den Magenta im ersten Moment für einen Baumstamm gehalten hatte, durch dumpfe Gänge voller riesiger Würmer, die Abumoaham erfolgreich mit seinen Eiszaubern im Schach behielt, bis die Gruppe schließlich eine ausladende Brüstung erreichte, die den Blick auf eine Höhle mit wahrhaft titanischen Ausmaßen freigab.

Steinerne Wände, an denen schimmernde Wasserfälle mit gewaltigem Rauschen in die Tiefe donnerten. Farne hoch wie Bäume wuchsen an den Hängen und krallten sich in das Gestein. Ein Dunstschleier lag über all dem und ließ die Landschaft im von oben herab scheinenden Sonnenschein wie einen Traum aus tausend Regenbogen wirken und gleichzeitig herrschte bis auf die tosenden Wassermassen eine andächtige Ruhe, die Magenta irgendwie an ein Grab erinnerte. Dies hier war kein Ort, an dem sie sein sollten.

Am Rand der Brüstung, die schon fast die Breite eines kleines Dorfes hatte, lag eine glatt polierte, steinerne Rampe, auf der leicht ein ganzes Reiterbataillon nebeneinander Platz gefunden hätte. Zwei urtümliche, steinerne Riesen mit groben Gesichtern und moosbewachsenene Gliedern standen rechts und links des Weges und auch wenn sie jetzt noch unbeweglich wirkten, war es offensichtlich, dass sie die Abenteurer nicht ohne weiteres vorbeilassen würden.

„Zaetars Grab ist ganz in der Nähe. Ich fühle es.", erklärte Abbefaria leise und wies auf die beiden Riesen. „Wir müssen sie entweder ablenken oder uns ihnen zum Kampf stellen."

„Ich sein für Kampf.", erklärte Abumoaham sofort.

„Ich auch.", schloss Rakscha ihm an und fasste ihren Bogen fester.

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir sie irgendwie überreden, dass sie uns durchlassen.", piepste Demuny und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die steinernen Kolosse.

„Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn wir den Frieden dieses Ortes nicht weiter stören.", sagte Abbefaria. „Vielleicht kann ich mich allein durchschleichen und Zaetars Überreste von dort holen."

„Ich fürchte, das nicht werden möglich sein.", wand Abumoaham ein. „Ich verstehen, was Ihr vorhaben, doch wenn mich nicht alles täuschen, Ihr werden treffen auf Erdprinzessin Theradas. Ihr nicht könnt besiegen allein."

Magenta, die sich eigentlich schon in der Position gesehen hatte, das Wohl und Wehe der Gruppe mit ihrer Stimme zu entscheiden, klappte vor lauter Empörung den Mund wieder zu. Sie hatte zwar genau dasselbe sagen wollen wie Abumoaham, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sie einfach nicht ausreden lassen konnte. Da mochte er Recht haben, wie er wollte.

„Also schön, dann kämpfen wir.", nickte Abbefaria und wandte sich an Demuny. „Ihr könnt hinter uns bleiben. Eure heilenden Hände werden wir nach dem Kampf sicherlich bitter nötig haben."

Die Priesterin nickte erleichtert und lächelte Abbefaria dankbar an. Magenta presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schwieg. Hatte sie an dieser Stelle eigentlich gar keinen Text?

„Also dann los!", rief die Jägerin und stürmte mit einem Kampfschrei auf die Felsenungetüme zu. Die Windschlange schnellte einem blauen Blitz gleich hinter ihr durch die Luft und warf sich ebenfalls in die Schlacht. Die beiden Steinriesen beantworteten die Attacke mit einem markerschütternden Gebrüll und versuchten die Jägerin zu erwischen, die zwischen ihren trampelnden Füßen hindurchhuschte, doch sie waren zu langsam um sie zu fassen zu bekommen. Eine glitzernde Eisschicht bedeckte mit einem Mal den Boden und einer der Riesen verlor daraufhin das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte zu Boden und riss einen Teil der Felswand mit sich. Erdbrocken und Steine polterten um Magenta herum zu Boden und die Hexenmeisterin brachte sich mit einem spitzen Schrei in Sicherheit, bevor auch sie zum Angriff überging.

Die steinerne Rampe dröhnte unter den gewaltigen Angriffen der Riesen, deren Fäuste wie Windmühlenflügel durch die Luft wirbelten und deren riesige Füße versuchten, die winzigen Gegner unter sich zu zerquetschen. Die Bewegungen der Menschen und Nachtelfen begannen bald zu erlahmen, während die steinernen Ungetüme mit ungeminderter Härte auf sie eindrangen. Schließlich zerbarst der erste der beiden Riesen mit einem lauten Knall, nachdem Abumoaham und Rakscha ihm abwechselnd mit Eiszaubern und Pfeilen zugesetzt hatten und der zweite stürzte bei dem Versuch des Druiden in seiner Katzengestalt habhaft zu werden, vom Rand der Klippe. Eine meterhohe Wasserfontäne spritzte auf, dann verschwand der tonnenschwere Körper in der Tiefe. Der Weg zu Theradas war frei.

Abbefaria verwandelte sich zurück in seine Nachtelfengestalt und half Demuny dabei, die Blessuren zu versorgen, die sie bei diesem Kampf davon getragen hatten. An das, was darauf folgen würde, dachte er lieber nicht. Sie waren so kurz vor dem Ziel und er fürchtete, irgendetwas müsse jeden Augenblick ganz gewaltig schief gehen. Da war es einfacher, sich auf Abumoahams verstauchten Knöchel und auf den geknickten Flügel der Windschlange zu konzentrieren, die sich leise zischelnd von ihm behandeln ließ. Aber irgendwann war auch diese Arbeit getan und ihnen blieb nur noch der Weg nach unten in das tiefste Innerste von Theradas' Reich.

„Gehen wir.", sagte der Druide und versuchte das mulmige Gefühl, das ihn befallen hatte, zu ignorieren.

Immer tiefer und tiefer führte sie der steinerne Weg, auf dem Farne und sogar Blumen wuchsen, wie Abbefaria staunend bemerkte. Ihr Anblick inmitten all der Steine und Felsen war eine Wohltat, die der Druide jedoch nicht zu genießen wagte, denn noch stand ihnen die letzte große Prüfung bevor.

Am Ende des Weges breitete sich schließlich eine gewaltige Blumenwiese aus, in deren Mitte sich ein großer Erdhügel erhob. Aus diesem Erdhügel wuchsen zwei Bäume hervor, die Abbefaria stark an ein Hirschgeweih erinnerten. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Sie hatten Zaetars Grab gefunden. Doch war das nicht das Einzige, was sie gefunden hatten. Und mitnichten das Einzige, das man mit Fug und Recht als gewaltig bezeichnen konnte.

„Beim Licht!", rief das Demuny neben ihm aus und legte die Hand vor den Mund, als fürchte sie sich davor weiter zu sprechen. „Ist das etwa…"

„Theradas.", beendete Rakscha ihren Satz. „Das dort muss die Prinzessin der Erdelementare sein."

„Sie…nun…eigentümliche Erscheinung.", bemerkte Abumoaham trocken und strich sich über den grauen Bart. „Wirklich sehr eigentümlich."

„Eigentümlich?", knurrte Magenta und schnaubte. „Sie ist einfach nur stinkend hässlich."

Abbefaria musste sich beherrschen, um nicht einfach laut loszulachen. Denn, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht mit diesen drastischen Worten ausgedrückt hätte, hatte Magenta ohne Zweifel Recht.

Der Körper der Erdprinzessin war fürchterlich missgestaltet. Sie hatte vier Arme, von denen zwei auf ihren Schultern ansetzten und dort wie ein Paar verkrüppelter Flügel vom Körper abstanden. Ihr Leib, der nur aus Steinen und Felsen bestand, war auslandend und über alle Maßen üppig, sowohl in der Höhe wie auch in der Breite. Die wenige Kleidung, die sie trug, hatte trotz ihrer zelthaften Ausdehnung Mühe, den Körper der Prinzessin zumindest an den wichtigsten Stellen zu bedecken. Die unförmige Gestalt wankte auf gedrungenen Beinen vorwärts, deren Füße in lächerlich hohen Holzsandalen steckten, die ihren schwankenden Gang zu etwas werden ließen, dass an ein überladenes Frachtschiff inmitten eines sturmgepeitschten Meeres erinnerte. Das Fürchterlichste aber war ihr Gesicht, das eigentlich aus drei Gesichtern bestand, die auf groteske Weise ineinander gewachsen waren. Jedes von ihnen hatte ein Paar durchdringender, grüner Augen und bei dem mittleren der drei wuchsen zwei gewaltige Hauer aus dem Unterkiefer, so dass sie ihren Mund überhaupt nicht mehr richtig schließen konnte. Abbefaria konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was er weniger mit dem Wort _Prinzessin_ verbunden hätte. Und nichts, von dem er sich weniger wünschte, dass es ihn in diesem Augenblick entdeckte.

„LAUFT!"

„Fleischlinge!", kreische die Steinprinzessin und ihre Stimme war erstaunlich hoch, wenn man ihre gewaltige Fülle bedachte. „Gewürm! Dreckiger Abschaum! Ihr werdet ihn mir nicht wegnehmen. Er gehört mir. MIR GANZ ALLEIN!"

Die gewaltige Prinzessin stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf und die Schockwellen des Aufpralls setzten sich einem kleinen Erdbeben gleich über die Wiese fort. Der Boden unter Abbefaria wankte und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verwandelte er sich in seine Katzenform und landete so relativ sanft auf vier Pfoten. Der Rest der Gruppe hatte nicht so viel Glück.

Abbefaria sah, wie Rakscha ebenfalls von den Füßen gefegt wurde. Die Jägerin gab noch im Fallen einen Schuss auf Theradas ab, der sein Ziel schnell und sicher traf. Allerdings ohne die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Du schießt mir in Auge, du feiges Elfchen?", lachte die beleibte Prinzessin, als das Geschoss an ihren jadenen Augen abprallte. „Dann will ich sehen, ob ich genauso gut treffen kann wie du."

Theradas griff nach einem gewaltigen Felsen und warf ihn nach Rakscha. Behände rollte sich die Jägerin ab, als der Felsen knapp neben ihr zerschellte und sie unter einer Lawinen von Steinen und Sand begrub. Sofort wandte sich die tobende Prinzessin einem neuen Opfer zu. Abumoaham versuchte, ihr Fortkommen mit seinen Eiszaubern zu behindern. Aber sie lachte nur, dass ihr gewaltiger Busen wogte, holte tief Luft und blies ihm einen Sturm aus Kieselsteinen entgegen. Allein der Eiswall, den der Magier im letzten Moment um sich herum errichtete, bewahrte ihn davor von den geschossartigen Steinen durchbohrt zu werden. Wie ein steinernes Gewitter prasselten die Steine auf den Eispanzer nieder und bedeckten ihn schließlich vollständig.

Unaufhaltsam walzte sich Theradas auf den Steinhaufen zu und rief: „Warte nur, Fleischling. Du magst dich vor mir verstecken, aber entkommen kannst du nicht. Ich finde dich!"

„Hey, du da!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Wiese. „Ja du, die mit dem dicken Hintern. Lass deine Finger gefälligst von meinem Abu, hörst du!"

Magenta stand aufrecht am Rand des Felsplateaus und hinter ihr rauschte das Wasser in der Tiefe. Sie schleuderte der Prinzessin eine Beleidigung nach der anderen entgegen, die diese mit gleicher Münze vergalt. Und immer wieder rief Theradas ihnen zu, dass sie ihren Geliebten nicht bekommen würden und dass er für alle Zeiten ihr gehören würde. Für alle Zeiten…

Abbefaria hatte das seltsame Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen. Er befand sich zwar noch auf dieser Wiese, er rannte, als Theradas mit ihren gewaltigen Fäusten nach ihm schlug, dass der Boden unter ihnen erzitterte und schwankte. Er floh mit fliegenden Pfoten vor ihren Füßen, die wie steinerne Säulen vor ihm niedergingen und rannte so schnell, dass seine Lunge brannte und er fürchtete, jeden Moment zu stolpern und für immer zu einer Erinnerung im Herzen seiner Freunde zu werden. Doch gleichzeitig überlegte Abbefaria, ob sie überhaupt ein Recht hatten, hier zu sein. Zaetar war hierher gekommen, weil er Theradas liebte. Denn so monströs und deformiert die Prinzessin auch sein mochte, bei einem war sich Abbefaria sicher: Sie war nicht unehrlich und hätte niemals einen Zauber benutzt, um den Hüter des Hains für sich zu gewinnen. Er wusste nicht, woher er das wusste, er wusste nur, dass es die Wahrheit war. Und wegen dieser Wahrheit musste der Kampf jetzt enden.

Der Druide stemmte sich mit allen vier Pfoten in die Erde und schlidderte noch einen halbe Drehung weiter, bis er aus dem vollen Galopp endlich zum Stehen kam. Er verwandelte sich in seine Nachtelfengestalt zurück und rief seinen Freunden zu, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten. Niemand hörte auf ihn. Er versuchte, Theradas seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen, dass er nicht mehr gegen sie kämpfen wollte und dass sie nach hause gehen würde, doch auch die Prinzessin hörte ihn nicht und das nächste Erbeben erschütterte die Blumenwiese und warf Abbefaria auf den Rücken. Er schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er das nächste Mal nach oben sah, erblickte er etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Eine geisterhafte Gestalt mit einem Geweih blickte interessiert auf ihn herab.

„So.", sagte die Gestalt und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Hat man es also immer noch nicht aufgegeben, mich zurückholen zu wollen."

„Zaetar?" Abbefaria beeilte sich auf die Füße zu kommen. Der Hüter sah seinem Bruder Remulos sehr ähnlich, wenngleich er auch schlanker vom Wuchs war, sein Gesicht etwas länger wirkte und die Mähne auf seinem Rücken eher einen hellen Gelbgrün hatte, wo sie bei Remulos von dunkelgrüner Farbe war.

„Ja, der bin ich.", antwortete der Geist. „Und wer bist du, Träger des Szepter von Celebras?"

„Ich heiße Abbefaria.", antwortete der Druide.

„Und warum, Abbefaria, bist du hier?"

„Ich…" Der junge Druide wollte antworten, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt vor allem auch der Sicherheit seiner Freunde. „Bitte, Zaetar, könnt Ihr Theradas beruhigen? Sie bringt meine Freunde um."

„Zu Recht, findest du nicht.", gab Zaetar unbeeindruckt zurück. „Ihr kommt in ihr Heim, bedroht sie und wollt ihr das Einzige nehmen, an dem ihr noch etwas liegt. Und da wundert Ihr Euch, dass sie Euch nicht mit offenen Armen empfängt?"

Abbefaria senkte demütig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Shan'do, dass Ihr im Recht seid. Doch ich verspreche Euch, dass wir von dannen ziehen werden, ohne unsere Mission zu vollenden. Ich geben Euch mein Wort."

„Mhm.", machte Zaetars Geist. „So will ich mir denn zuerst anhören, was du zu sagen hast, Druide. Danach wollen wir entscheiden, was weiter geschehen wird."

Zaetars Geist drehte sich herum und schritt auf Hufen, die das Gras nicht berührten, auf Theradas zu. Als die Prinzessin ihn sah, blieb sie stehen und ihre Gesichter strahlten hell wie der nächtliche Mond.

„Geliebter! Sieh doch! Sie sind gekommen um dich zu holen. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen."

Zaetars Geist nickte ihr zu. „Und das werde ich auch nicht, meine Geliebte. Ich habe das Wort des Druiden, dass sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder ziehen werden."

„Sein Wort? SEIN WORT?", kreischte die Prinzessin empört. „Das widerliche Wort eines widerlichen Fleischlings. Oh bitte, Geliebter, sie sollen gehen. Ihre Anwesenheit an deinem Grab ist ein Frevel, den ich nicht länger dulden kann."

„Hab Geduld, mein Liebes. Sie werden schon bald wieder dort sein, wo sie hingehören. Doch zuerst lass mich noch kurz mit ihnen reden. Vielleicht werden wir auf diese Weise endlich Frieden finden."

Zaetars Geist kam zu Abbefaria zurück und auf seinem schmalen Gesicht lag ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck. Er musterte Abbefaria für einen Augenblick und sah dann zu dem Stab in seinen Händen.

„Wenn Ihr dieses Szepter tragt, so heißt das wohl, dass Celebras tot ist. Andernfalls stände er vermutlich jetzt selbst hier und würde versuchen, meine Knochen der warmen Umarmung der Erde zu entreißen."

„Ja, er starb vor einigen Stunden.", bestätigte Abbefaria.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören.", sagte Zaetar und seine Worte waren ehrlich. „Viel Blut ist geflossen, seit ich damals hierher kam. Fast eben so viel wie böse Worte zwischen mir und meinem Bruder Remulos. Er hat niemals verstanden, warum ich mich in Theradas verliebte. Ebenso wenig, wie er versteht, dass die missratenen Zentauren – meine Söhne und Töchter - ihren Vater brauchen. Er ist so eingebildet, dass er die Wahrheit nicht sehen will. Sieh dich um, Abbefaria. Dieser Platz hallt wieder von Hoffnung und all dem, was mein Vater Cenarius predigt. Und all das entsprang aus mir! Wenn ich gehe, dann wird dieser Ort sterben und mit ihm die Hoffnung. Ich kann den Zentauren das nicht nehmen…nicht einmal ob ihrer Verbrechen gegen mich. Sie brauchen diese Hoffnung, wenn der Hass in ihren Herzen irgendwann verlöschen soll."

Abbefaria schluckte schwer, als er das hörte. Zaetar mochte ein Gefangener in diesen Hallen sein, doch seine Fesseln beruhten nicht auf Theradas' Magie oder Heimtücke. Sie waren aus seinen eigenen Taten erwachsen und der Verantwortung, die Zaetar dafür übernommen hatte. Abbefaria fühlte tiefen Respekt dem toten Halbgott gegenüber.

„Ich sehe in deinem Geist, dass du beginnst zu begreifen.", nickte Zaetar und die Miene des Hüters wurde gütiger. „Doch trotz dem, was dir als unerbittliche Härte erscheinen muss, bin ich nicht grausam. Ich wünsche niemandem etwas Schlechtes und das gilt euch für meinen Bruder Remulos. Ich spüre, dass es sein Unfrieden ist, der dich und deine Freunde in diese Höhlen brachte. So will ich denn einen Gefallen von dir und deinen Freunden erbitten als Gegenleistung für Euer freies Geleit. Nehmt dies."

Abbefaria spürte plötzlich etwas Kleines, Rundes in seiner Hand. Es war erstaunlich schwer für seine geringe Größe. Als er die Hand öffnete, lag auf seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche ein rundes, braunes Samenkorn.

„Es ist das erste Samenkorn, das aus dem Leben hervorging, das meine Überreste nährten.", erklärte Zaetar. "Bringt es zur Mondlichtung und sagt meinem Bruder, dass mein Geist hier bleiben wird und dass ich weiterlebe. Ich bin sicher, er wird es verstehen, wenn er in dir sieht, was ich gesehen habe."

Abbefaria spürte, dass die Zeit, die Zaetar ihnen gewährt hatte, sich dem Ende näherte. Er erhob sich und trat zu seinen Begleitern, die sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihn geschart hatten und die Unterredung mit dem Halbgott stumm verfolgt hatten. Selbst sie schienen zu merken, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt war, an dem sie noch die Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse hatten.

Zaetar trat in die Mitte der Lichtung auf den Hügel, der, wie sie nun wussten, tatsächlich sein Grab war. Theradas stand wie ein lebendig gewordener Berg hinter ihm und starrte grimmig auf die Abenteurer herab.

„Mein Zauber wird Euch aus dem Reich den Zentauren herausbringen.", sagte Zaetar und seine Worte hallten in Abbefarias Kopf wieder. „Seid weise und betretet es nicht wieder, wenn ihr nicht eingeladen seid."

In diesem Moment trat Rakscha einen Schritt vor und Abbefaria hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Wie würde Zaetar auf diesen Frevel reagieren?

„Zaetar", sagte die Jägerin mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht zu sprechen, doch ich will Euch um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Meine Geduld ist nicht unbegrenzt.", grollte der Geist. „Also sprecht und macht es kurz."

Rakscha nickte. „Ich bitte Euch um die Erlaubnis, diese Hallen wieder betreten zu dürfen. Nicht Euer Reich und das von Theradas. Doch im oberen Teils Maraudons gibt es einen Satyr, mit dem ich noch eine Rechnung offen habe. Außerdem harrt Eure Nichte Cavindra immer noch auf Rettung. Ich würde diese Aufgaben gern zu Ende bringen, wenn Ihr erlaubt."

Zaetar überlegte einen Augenblick. „Euer Wunsch sei Euch gewährt, Jägerin. Doch solltet Ihr den Fehler machen, noch einmal die Grenze der Wasserfälle des Irdenen Gesangs zu überschreiten, so kann ich nicht garantieren, dass Euch noch einmal dieselbe Gnade zuteil werden wird."

„Mehr wage ich nicht zu erbitten.", antwortete Rakscha mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf. „Ich danke Euch."

„So geht denn und kommt nie wieder hierher zurück."

Mit diesen Worten hob Zaetar seine knorrige Hand und Theradas breitete ihre vier Arme aus. Der Boden unter ihnen begann zuerst zu vibrieren und dann zu brodeln. Abbefaria spürte voller Panik, wie seine Füße in die Erde einsanken, gefolgt von seinen Beinen, seinem Leib und schließlich verschluckte ihn die gierige Krume ganz. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht atmen, nicht schreien. Wie gelähmt, gefangen in einem Sarg aus Erde, musste er ausharren, bis das Erdreich um ihn herum wieder lichter wurde und er endlich wieder frische Luft spürte. Stück für Stück wurden er und seine Freunde aus der Erde heraus geschoben und als Abbefaria sich umsah, erkannte er, dass sie sich am Eingang zum Tal der Speere befanden, unweit der Stelle, an der Warug und seine Horde sie ausgesetzt hatten.

„Pfui Spinne.", schimpfte Magenta und sah missbilligend an sich herab. „Also es gibt bei Weitem angenehmere Arten zu reisen. Ich habe überall Erdkrümel in meinen Sachen."

„Aber immerhin sind wir am Leben.", tadelte Demuny sie. „Wir sollten dankbar dafür sein."

„Dankbar bin ich demjenigen, der mir ein Bad und ein Bett besorgt. Das erste besuche ich kurz und das zweite dafür umso länger. Mir ist, als hätte ich fünf Tage nicht geschlafen."

„Wohl eher sieben.", korrigierte Rakscha sie, während sie zum Himmel hinauf sah. „Wenn ich mir die Sterne so ansehe, könnte das in etwa hinkommen. Wird Zeit, dass ich mich mal wieder an der Nijel-Spitze sehen lasse. Diese kopflosen Menschen bringen es fertig und senden einen Suchtrupp aus."

„Dann Ihr uns nicht begleiten, Rakscha?", fragte Abumoaham. „Ich uns machen Portal in Hauptstadt."

„Nein, vielen Dank.", entgegnete die Jägerin ernst. „Ihr habt es ja gehört, ich habe hier noch eine Menge zu tun."

Sie lächelte kurz und ihr Gesicht wirkte für einen flüchtigen Augenblick weicher. „Außerdem ist das hier meine Heimat. Ich bin wie Zaetar. Ich kann hier nicht einfach weggehen, nur weil es mir vielleicht nicht so gut gefällt. Heimat ist, wo das Herz wohnt, und mein Herz schlägt nun einmal für Desolace."

„Dann ich Euch wünschen gutes Gelingen auf Euren Wegen und immer genug Pfeile in Eurem Köcher.", verkündete Abumoaham feierlich. Der Magier legte die Hand an die Stirn und salutierte vor der Jägerin, die das mit einem völlig unrakschahaften Kichern zur Kenntnis nahm. Es klang irgendwie befreiend.

„Und für Rest ich machen Portal nach Theramore?" Abumoaham sah Abbefaria fragend an. „Ich neu gelernt. Vielleicht nicht ganz perfekt. Aber für Freunde ich immer geben Bestes. Und Tabetha bestimmt wollen, Ihr mit uns kommen, wenn ich ihr bringen Höllenkugel."

Abbefaria überlegte. Seine Mission war es jetzt eigentlich, das Samenkorn zur Mondlichtung zu bringen. Und jemand musste Marandis mitteilen, wie ihr Abenteuer ausgegangen war. Er konnte doch nicht einfach…

Als hätte Rakscha seine letzten Gedanken erraten, legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm uns sagte: „Seid ohne Sorge. Ich werde Behüter Marandis mitteilen, wie es um das Innere von Maraudon bestellt ist. Immerhin werde ich seine Hilfe brauchen um Cavindra zu befreien."

„Ihr könntet das Szepter nehmen.", sagte Abbefaria zögernd und drehte den Stab in seinen Händen. „Es würde sicherlich…"

„Behaltet es." Rakscha schob seine Hand mit dem Szepter entschieden wieder zurück. „Ich denke, Celebras hätte gewollt, dass Ihr es behaltet."

Abbefaria atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, dann drehte er sich zu den Menschen herum. „In Ordnung. Ich komme mit nach Theramore."

„Oh wie wundervoll.", jubelte Demuny und Abumoaham schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter. Als Abbefaria sich Magenta zuwandte, hielt diese für einen Moment seinem Blick stand und senkte dann die Lider. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder hatten sich ihre Wangen… Er schüttelte den Kopf Wahrscheinlich lag das nur am Licht der untergehenden Sonne, die in diesem Moment den Horizont erreichte. Ihre Strahlen verfärbten den Himmel einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang blutrot, dann erfasste den Druiden ein Wirbel aus Formen und Farben und trug ihn und seine Gefährten fort in das weit entfernte Theramore.

Zurück blieb nur eine einsame Nachtelfe, die nach ihrer Windschlange pfiff, ihren Bogen schulterte und sich dann auf den langen Rückweg zur Nijel-Spitze machte, während die Sonne im Westen im Meer versank und ihren Schatten zu einem Schereschnitt vor einer grauen Landschaft werden ließ. Einer Landschaft voller Tod und Staub und Knochen und mit einem Herzen aus Gold. Und Gänseblümchen.

**Uff!**

**Also für dieses Kapitel habe ich ja nun mal wirklich lange gebraucht. Okurete gomen, ne! **

**Und eins kann ich euch versprechen: Diese Geschichte wird sich nicht wieder freiwillig in eine Instanz bewegen. So viele Bosse auf einmal, das schreibt sich einfach ganz bescheiden! Trotzdem finde ich, ich hab das ganz gut hingekriegt, ohne einfach nur einen Kampf an den anderen zu reihen. Ich stell mich da mal selbst unter die Schulter-Klopf-Maschine. ^_~**

**So, und nun dürft ihr gerne loslegen, mir alles an den Kopf zu werfen, was euch an diesem Kapitel nicht gefallen hat.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	16. Der Dämon aus der Kugel

**Der Dämon aus der Kugel**

Feuchte, kühle Luft schlug Magenta entgegen. Für einen kleinen Augenblick fürchtete sie, wieder in irgendeinem Teil von Maraudon gelandet zu sein, aber dann mischte sich der salzige Geruch von Meerwasser in den Wind und als sie die Augen aufschlug, lag vor ihr ein aus dicken Steinen gemauerter Turm, über dem sich ein von Federwolken durchsetzter Abendhimmel erstreckte. Möwen schrieen in der Ferne und das Gebrüll eines Offiziers, der eine abendliche Waffenübung beaufsichtigte mischte sich mit dem hellen Klang eines Schmiedehammers, mit beharrlicher Gleichmäßigkeit ein Werkstück bearbeitete. Sie waren unverkennbar wieder in Theramore. Unverkennbar und - wie es schien - auch unübersehbar.

„Halt! Wer da?", brüllte eine barsche Stimme gefolgt von dem Geräusch, mit dem ein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen wurde. „Ergebt Euch im Namen von Lady Proudmoore!"

Zwei Soldaten richteten unmissverständlich ihre Waffen auf Magenta und ihre Freunde.

Der zweite Soldat blinzelte zweimal und sah den ersten etwas irritiert von der Seite an. „Ich dachte, sie müssten sich im Namen der Allianz ergeben."

„Das ist doch jetzt völlig schnuppe.", wiegelte der erste ab. „Ich finde, sich im Namen von jemand zu ergeben, der auch einen Namen _hat_, viel besser."

„Da ist was dran.", antwortete sein Kamerad und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also ergebt Euch im Namen von wem auch immer und lasst die Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann."

„Ach, und was machst du, wenn einer von denen ein Magier ist.", meckerte der erste. „Dann siehst du nämlich ganz schön alt aus, wenn…"

„Leute?", räusperte sich Demuny und winkte zaghaft mit den erhobenen Händen. „Also ich möchte Euch ja nicht stören aber…"

„Weißt du, dass du ein ganz schöner Klugscheißer bist?"

„Sagt der, der uns mit seinen blöden Kommentaren Leutnant Arden gegenüber zum Innendienst gebracht hat."

„Leute…?"

„Sei doch froh, dass es kein Küchendienst ist."

„JARAD! KAHIL! HÖRT JETZT SOFORT MIT DIESEM UNSINN AUF!"

Demunys Ausbruch folgte ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens, in dem die beiden Männer die Priesterin einfach nur wie vom Donner gerührt anstarrten. Dann ließen sie verdattert ihre Waffen sinken.

„Demuny? Bist du das?"

„Aber wie…kommst du hier her? Ihr alle?"

Abumoaham räusperte sich. „Dies meine Schuld, Ich uns gebracht etwas zu weit weg von eigentlichem Ankunftspunkt von Portal. Ich bitten um Entschuldigung. Wir vielleicht könnten jetzt Arme wieder runternehmen?"

Der erste Soldat nickte, doch der zweite knuffte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Sieh mal, die haben schon wieder den Nachtelfen dabei."

„Oh jetzt hört aber auf.", fauchte Demuny. „Abbefaria ist unser Freund und er wird hier bleiben ebenso wie der Rest von uns. Oder wollt ihr vielleicht auch noch Magenta rauswerfen, weil sie eine H…"

„…eine scheußlich zerrissene Robe trägt?", warf Magenta schnell ein. Wenn Demuny so weiterschwatzte, würden sie im Morgengrauen noch hier stehen. „Das ist ja etwas, das sich schnell ändern lässt. Wir kehren im Gasthaus ein und…"

Magentas Ausführungen wurden von einem durchdringenden Kreischen durchbrochen. Es kam von irgendwo über ihnen aus der Luft. Das Rauschen großer Flügel war zu hören und kurz darauf landete etwas mit einem gewaltigen Plumps auf der anderen Seite des Turmes. Die beiden Wachen sahen sich an, packten ihre Schwerter und eilten zu der Stelle, wo das Geräusch erklungen war. Die Abenteurer folgten ihnen und wurden einem sehr eigenartigen Anblick gewahr.

Auf dem Gras neben dem Turm lag ein Gewühl aus Armen, Beinen und Flügeln, das augenscheinlich nach Kräften bemühte, sich wieder in seine Bestandteile zu trennen. Zorniges Greifengeschrei, das Klappern einer metallenen Rüstung und das hohe, keifende Schimpfen einer Gnomenfrau wurden untermalt von dem durchdringenden Geruch von heißem Metall und verbrannten Federn.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir sind zu schwer, wenn du mitkommst.", schimpfte die Gnomin gerade. „Und wer zieht schon eine Rüstung für einen Erkundungsflug an?"

„Wir hätten angegriffen werden können.", antwortet eine männliche Stimme, die Magenta irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Wir _sind_ angegriffen worden, du Pappsoldat, und zwar von einem Drachen!"

„Ich hätte ihn besiegt.", maulte der Krieger, der sich inzwischen unter dem zappelnden Greifen hervor gewunden hatte. Er nahm den Helm ab und strich sich das rabenschwarze Haar aus der Stirn. „Man, ist das heiß in so ner Rüstung. Oh hallo!"

Bladewarrior strahlte zu der Gesellschaft empor, die ihn und den gestrauchelten Greifen mit offenen Mündern anglotzte. Der Greif nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich vollends zu befreien und die gewaltigen Schwingen auszuschütteln. Viele der langen, weißen Schwungfedern waren verkohlt und auch der Schweif des Tieres rauchte verdächtig. Der Greif klapperte ärgerlich mit dem Schnabel, ließ ein letztes, beleidigtes Kreischen hören und stolzierte dann eine kleine Rauchfahne hinter sich her ziehend von dannen. Er gab dadurch den Blick auf Emanuelle frei, die sich ebenfalls aufgerappelt hatte und die Menschen um sie herum aus großen, blauen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich muss mir den Kopf wirklich härter gestoßen haben, als ich dachte.", stellte die Gnomenmagierin fest. „Ihr könnt gar nicht hier sein."

„Oh, ich uns gemacht Portal.", erklärte Abumoaham bereitwillig. „Ich gelernt, bevor wir gereist nach Desolace."

„Ah, das erklärt natürlich alles.", strahlte Emanuelle, die für kurze Zeit wieder zu der vergnügten Magierin wurde, die Magenta kannte. Dann jedoch wurde das Gesicht der Gnomin wieder ernst. „Ich freu mich darauf, mit euch Neuigkeiten aufzutauschen. Doch jetzt muss ich erst einmal zu Lady Proudmoore. Sie erwartet meinen Bericht."

„Unseren Bericht.", korrigierte sie Bladewarrior. „Obwohl er überzeugender wäre, wenn wir ihr den Kopf eines schwarzen…"

„So sei doch endlich still!", fauchte Emanuelle und fuhr mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden Soldaten fort: „Es muss ja nicht jeder wissen, was wir entdeckt haben."

Sie marschierte mit schnellen Trippelschritten los und blieb stehen, als sie vor Abbefaria angelangt war. Eine Grimasse schneidend legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und zischte: „Und wenn du nicht sofort diesen _Ich-hab´s-euch-ja-gesagt_-Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht nimmst, dann verwandle ich dich eigenhändig in ein Huhn, verlass dich drauf."

Abbefaria hob abwehrend die Hände. „Würde mir nie einfallen."

„Ist auch besser so.", schimpfte die Gnomin. „Treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden in der Taverne?"

„Abgemacht.", nickte Abumoaham. „Wir alle könnten gebrauchen etwas Ruhe und sind neugierig zu erfahren, was euch passiert."

„Wünscht euch das lieber nicht.", brummelte die Magierin noch und wuselte endgültig davon.

„Also gut, wir gehen.", sagte Abumoaham, nickte den Wachen noch einmal zu und ging dann schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Gasthaus. Die verwirrten Männer konnten gar nicht anders, als vor dem Magier zu salutieren und stramm zu stehen, bis auch der Rest der Truppe verschwunden war. Als sie sich endlich rührten, war ihnen nicht mehr als ein leerer Platz und ein leichter Brandgeruch in der Luft geblieben.

„Was meinst du, Jarad?", fragte der erste Soldat und kratzte sich mit der freien Hand am Nacken. "Sollen wir das melden?"

„Bist du verrückt.", antwortete der zweite und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Dann müssen wir nur wieder endlosen Papierkram ausfüllen. Am besten wir gehen weiter, als hätten wir nichts gesehen."

„Gute Idee.", nickte der erste Soldat wieder, steckte sein Schwert ein und beeilte sich zusammen mit seinem Kameraden wieder auf ihre normale Patrouillenroute zu kommen, die sie rund um die schwer befestigte Halbinsel führen würde.

Eigentlich hatte Abbefaria sich nur kurz ausruhen wollen, doch dann waren ihm die Augen zugefallen und er erwachte erst, als lautes Lachen aus der Gaststube zu ihm herauf drang. Schnell sprang er aus dem viel zu weichen Federbett und beeilte sich, so gut er konnte. Trotzdem war er der Letzte, der an dem vollbesetzten Tisch in der Ecke der Gaststube anlangte. Der Geruch des Essens ließ seinen Magen knurren und gierig machte er sich über einen Teller mit undefinierbaren, aber heißem Eintopf und ein großes Stück frisches Brot her, während Abumoaham mit volltönender Stimme von ihren Abenteuern in Maraudon erzählte. Emanuelle, die inzwischen wieder zu ihrer sorglosen Art zurückgefunden hatte, klatschte mehrmals begeistert in die Hände und sparte nicht mit Lob auf alle Beteiligten. Abbefaria nahm es mit einem stummen Nicken zur Kenntnis und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Brot. Er berührte stattdessen eine fremde Hand und sah auf.

„Oh, Entschuldigung.", lächelte Demuny. „Esst nur. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

Er nickte dankbar und ließ zu, dass sie ihm noch eine Schöpfer Eintopf auftat. Den Mund voller Brot konnte er nicht viel tun, als sie anzulächeln, und die Priesterin erwiderte sein Lächeln auf die entzückendste Weise.

„Und was habt ihr beide nun erlebt?", fragte Magenta plötzlich laut und wurde von Abumoaham daraufhin angestoßen.

„Du nicht so laut sprechen.", sagte er tadelnd. „Du doch gehört, Emanuelle herausgefunden Geheimnis."

Die Hexenmeisterin antwortete nicht, aber der Blick, den sie in Demunys Richtung warf, hätte ausgereicht, um den mittlerweile lauwarmen Eintopf wieder zum Kochen zu bringen. Irritiert senkte Abbefaria die Lider und begann damit, sein übrig gebliebenes Brot in die Suppe zu brocken, während er gespannt zuhörte, was Emanuelle zu berichten hatte.

„Also, das war so.", begann die kleine Magierin und grinste, als alle Augen auf einmal auf ihr ruhten. „Wie ihr euch ja erinnern könnt, sind Blade und ich losgeschickt worden, um uns hier mal ein wenig um die Defias-Aktivität zu kümmern. Man muss dazu wissen, dass es wirklich ungewöhnlich ist, Defias hier an der Küste zu finden. Normalerweise sind sie nämlich nicht unbedingt im Seegeschäft tätig."

„Obwohl ein guter Zimmermann natürlich auch ein Boot bauen kann.", warf Bladewarrior ein, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Emanuelle einbrachte.

„_Ich _erzähle die Geschichte.", sagte sie liebenswürdig aber bestimmt, woraufhin der junge Krieger nur mit den Achseln zuckte und sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

„Also, wo war ich. Ach ja, die Defias. Nun, auf jeden Fall haben wir sie beobachtet und sind durch die _Befragung _eines der wichtigeren Mitglieder der Bande in den Besitz eines merkwürdigen Schriftstücks gelangt. Darin schrieb ein unbekannter Absender etwas von einer wertvollen Fracht, auf die der Adressat unter allen Umständen gut Acht geben sollte. Captain Wymor schickte uns daraufhin los um herauszufinden, was die Defias wohl so Wertvolles nach Kalimdor zu bringen hatten."

„Oder _wen_, hihi.", unterbrach Bladewarrior Emanuelle kichernd.

Aus den Ohren der kleinen Magierin quollen kleine Dampfwolken. „Darf ich vielleicht die Geschichte in der richtigen Reihenfolge erzählen?", fragte sie schneidend und diesmal schien selbst der etwas schwerfällig Krieger zu begreifen, dass Gefahr im Verzug war. Er setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Abbefaria entging nicht, dass Demuny dieses Lächeln auf Herzlichste erwiderte. Plötzlich nicht mehr hungrig schob er seinen Teller von sich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Erzählung der Gnomin zu, die mit gesenkter Stimme weiter sprach.

„Wir machten uns also auf, um uns mit einem Agenten der Stormwind Intelligenz oder auch SI:7 zu treffen. Der Mann war ebenfalls abgestellt worden, um die Aktivitäten der Defias zu beobachten und zwar – und jetzt kommt´s – _unter Wasser_. Er wollte uns losschicken, damit wir uns ebenfalls eine Taucherausrüstung aus irgendwelchen Schrotteilen zusammenbauen, aber ich habe zu ihm gesagt: _Renn_, hab ich gesagt,_ Renn, mach dir keine Sorgen, du arbeitest hier mit Profis zusammen und die haben die beste Tauchausrüstung dabei, die man sich vorstellen kann._"

„Nur dass ich nicht reingepasst habe.", grunzte Bladewarrior.

Emanuelle seufzte. „Ja, genau. Wir haben also _doch_ nach oller Defias-Ausrüstung suchen müssen und dann haben wir ihnen einige ihrer Schätze abgejagt."

„_Unter Wasser_.", mischte sich Bladewarrior wieder ein. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, unter Wasser ein Schwert zu schwingen. Da muss man sich wirklich anstrengen. Aber wenigstens macht es keine Blutflecken. Es ist wie ein Wunder."

„Ein Wunder war eher, das dieser große Tölpel dabei nicht ertrunken ist.", grummelte Emanuelle. „Oder dass uns keine Haie gefressen haben."

„Ach, ich hätte dich vor den Haien beschützt.", gab Bladewarrior großzügig zurück. „Schließlich sind wir doch ein Team."

„Mhmmm.", machte Emanuelle gedehnt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber weiter im Text. Unsere Beute beinhaltete jede Menge alten Plunder, rostige Münzen, hässlichen Schmuck und so weiter. Aber in einer Kiste befanden sich ein Paar…"

„Handschellen!", trompetete Bladewarrior dazwischen. „Und zwar nicht einfach irgendwelche, sondern…"

„_Verzauberte_ Handschellen.", schnitt Emanuelle ihm entschieden das Wort ab. „Wir zählten Eins und Eins zusammen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Bladewarrior. „Das heißt, ich und Renn zählten Eins und Eins zusammen und wussten, bei der _kostbaren Fracht_ musste es sich um eine Person gehandelt haben. Und so wie die Dinge lagen, war klar, dass dieser Jemand ziemlich wichtig gewesen sein musste, wenn die Defias sich solche Mühe mit ihm gemacht hatten. Lady Jaina hat uns nämlich bestätigt, dass ein sehr mächtiger Zauber auf den Handschellen lag. Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, aber als sie von der ganzen Geschichte hörte, schien sie sehr beunruhigt. Sie sagte, die Defias müssten sich mit jemandem verbündet haben, um so einen Plan auszuhecken und wir müssten unbedingt herausfinden, wo dieser Gefangene geblieben sei. Sie schickte uns los, um eine Insel, die hier vor der Küste liegt, auszukundschaften."

Emanuelle nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Bierkrug, der etwas die Größe eines halben Wasserglases hatte, und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Und was meint ihr, was wir auf der Insel gefunden haben."

„Schwarze Drachen.", antwortete Abbefaria trocken. Die Anwesenden drehten sich ausnahmslos zu ihm herum.

„Oh ja prima, jetzt fängst du auch noch an, mir die Pointen zu klauen.", jammerte Emanuelle und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft. Dann jedoch wurde sie gleich wieder ernst. „Aber er hat Recht. Die Insel Alcaz strotzte erst einmal nur so von schwer bewaffneten Nagas, was schon mal merkwürdig war, weil diese wechselwarmen Burschen eigentlich nicht in den Marschen von Duskwallow ansässig sind. Außerdem wimmelte es in den Gewässern um die Insel herum von Hydras. Und als wären das nicht schon genug Echsen gewesen, flogen auch noch ein paar schwarze Drachen ihre Kreise rund um die Insel. Wir hatten uns von der südlichen Seite angeschlichen… also eigentlich sind wir geflogen. Auf einem Greifen. Aber nicht so hoch halt. Na, zumindest wollten wir gerade einen Runenkreis in näheren Augenschein nehmen, den irgendjemand auf den Boden an der Küste gezeichnet hatte, als uns eine dieser fliegenden Eidechsen entdeckt hat. Wir haben natürlich sofort Fersengeld gegeben, aber der Drache ist uns gefolgt und hat versucht, uns mit seinem, Feuerstrahl vom Himmel zu pusten. Wir sind ihm erst in allerletzter Sekunde entkommen und den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr ja."

Für einen Moment herrschte atemloses Schweigen am Tisch. Dann räusperte sich Abumoaham und fragte: „Und was Lady Jaina gesagt zu diesen Funden?"

„Sie hat gesagt, wir müssten unbedingt nach Stormwind und Hochlord Bolvar davon informieren." Die Stimme der Gnomin wurde leiser und sank auf ein Wispern hinab. „Derjenige, den sie entführt haben, ist nicht irgendein Lord oder hochrangiger Diplomat gewesen. Es war vermutlich…König Varian selbst."

„Das unmöglich!", rief Abumoaham aus und alle am Tisch begannen durcheinander zu reden. Emanuelle hatte Mühe, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„So seid doch leise, das muss ja nicht jeder wissen.", zischte sie ungehalten. „Jaina hatte ein geheimes Treffen hier in Theramore vereinbart. Vermutlich um die Lage hier in den Marschen zu besprechen und endlich einen haltbaren Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Doch der König kam nie hier an und sein Schiff verschwand spurlos."

„Dann müssen wir sofort aufbrechen.", rief Bladewarrior und sprang auf. „Unser König braucht uns."

Emanuelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Das brauchen wir nicht, ich war schon da."

„WAS?" Alle Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des jungen Kriegers gewichen, als er sich langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ. „Du warst alleine…bei Hochlord Bolvar…ohne _mich_?"

Emanuelle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war Eile geboten und Lady Jaina war so freundlich, mir ihren Siegelring zu geben, damit ich im Schloss vorgelassen werde, und mir auch noch ein Portal nach Stormwind zu machen. Natürlich nicht ohne mir zu verraten, wie ich wieder zurückkomme. Wir sind also jetzt schon zwei, die ein Portal nach Theramore machen können."

Die kleine Magierin zwinkerte Abumoaham zu, der das mit einem anerkennenden Nicken quittierte. „Was Lord Bolvar gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, der Hochlord war ganz reizend.", flötete Emanuelle und weidete sich sichtlich an Bladewarriors Unglück, der am Ende des Tisches zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammen gesunken war. „Er nahm Lady Jainas Warnung sehr ernst, doch leider… Leider war Lady Katrana Prestor, seine Beraterin und einer der höchsten Noblen von Stormwind, nicht überzeugt von meiner Geschichte. Sie hat gelacht und gesagt, die ganze Geschichte wäre das Hirngespinst einer vorlauten, kleinen Magierin, die sich nur wichtig machen wollte. Ich war empört, wie sie so über Lady Jaina sprechen konnte."

Abumoaham verkniff sich sichtlich ein Lachen. „Und was passiert dann?"

„Nun, dann _begleiteten_ mich die Wachen hinaus und kam wieder hierher zurück. Ende der Geschichte."

„Der _Hochlord_…", krächzte Bladewarrior und kippte den gesamten Inhalt seines Bierhumpens in sich hinein. „Und ich war nicht dabei…"

Abumoaham sah den jungen Krieger mitleidig an. „Ich glauben, nach diesen Strapazen, wir alle uns verdient großes Pause. Ihr nicht auch meinen?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete ihm, während Emanuelle etwas davon vor sich hin brabbelte, dass sie diese ganze Geschichte nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Abumoaham tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand.

„Wir versuchen werden rauszufinden, was dran sein an Geschichte von entführtem König. Doch zunächst, wir alle sollten feiern, wir wieder zusammen und gesund und munter. Es Tradition sein bei Zandalar, zu machen großes Fest nach bestandenem Abenteuer. Außerdem ich gesehen auf Kalender, dass morgen sein mein Geburtstag. Ich vorschlagen, wir morgen Abend feiern hier in Taverne. Wir einladen Demunys Freunde auch und netten Captain vielleicht. Was ihr sagen dazu?"

„Das ist eine tolle Idee.", rief Demuny und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich sage Craig bescheid, dass er uns etwas zu Essen zaubert. Und Janene und Jillian helfen bestimmt bei den Vorbereitungen. Und wir müssen unbedingt Gregor einladen. Er wird wissen wollen, wie unser Abenteuer ausgegangen ist. Oh, das wird toll!"

Abbefaria lehnte sich zurück und lauschte mit halbem Ohr den Plänen für das morgendliche Fest. Ihm schmeckte die ganze Geschichte mit den schwarzen Drachen nicht, aber, wie es aussah, versiegte die Spur hier im Sande. Zudem hatte er wichtigeres zu tun. Sollten sich doch die Menschen um ihren verschwundenen König und alles, was damit zusammenhing kümmern. Gleich nach dem Fest würde er nach Moonglade aufbrechen, um die Nachricht von Zaetar an seinen Bruder Remulos zu übermitteln. Und dann…

„Ihr bleibt doch zu dem Fest, oder?", mischte sich da eine Stimme in seine Gedanken. Er blickte auf und sah, dass Magenta neben ihm stand und auf ihn herab sah.

„Ich fragte, ob ihr bis morgen bleibt.", wiederholte sie ihre Frage ungeduldig.

„Äh, ja, warum?", fragte er und bemerkte irritiert, dass sie nicht ihn sondern seinen halb leer gegessenen Teller ansah.

„Ich frage nur, weil Euch ja offensichtlich unser Essen nicht schmeckt.", erwiderte Magenta. „Abu hat mich gebeten, mich um den Speiseplan zu kümmern und ich will nur sichergehen, dass auch für jeden etwas dabei ist."

Abbefaria schielte schuldbewusst auf den Teller. „Nein, nein, mit dem Essen ist alles in Ordnung.", beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Ich hatte nur einfach keinen Hunger mehr."

„Gut.", nickte die junge Frau und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als ihm doch noch etwas einfiel.

„Vielleicht könnten wir aber etwas Wein bekommen.", sagte er rasch. „Bier ist nicht so…nun ja."

Er lächelte entschuldigend und bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen einen ziemlich gesunden Farbton angenommen hatten. Vermutlich lag das an der schier unerträglichen Wärme, die in der Gaststube herrschte und die ihm jetzt auch den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.", antwortete sie, murmelte etwas davon, dass sie noch zu tun hätte, und stürzte dann regelrecht die Treppe hinauf. Der Druide sah ihr noch einen Augenblick lang nach und ließ sich dann von Abumoaham auf ein weiteres, bitteres Bier einladen, an dem er nach einer Weile sogar etwas wie Gefallen fand.

Magenta verbrachte den Vormittag damit, beschäftigt zu sein. Beschäftigt damit, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumzulaufen, das Fest bis ins kleinste Detail vorzubereiten und alle mit ihrem Perfektionismus diesbezüglich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Irgendwann reichte es Demuny und sie komplimentierte die Hexenmeisterin sanft, aber nachdrücklich mit den Worten „Wir schaffen das schon" nach draußen. Dort saß Magenta jetzt, zerrupfte Grashalme in winzige Stücke und wartete, dass es Abend wurde. Die Sonne schien sich jedoch einfach nicht vom Fleck bewegen zu wollen. Missmutig warf Magenta einen Blick auf das etwas lieblos eingepackte Paket, das neben ihr im Gras lag. Darin eingewickelt war ein Buch, das sie mit Emanuelles Hilfe aus der Bibliothek von Theramore bekommen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es alt und verstaubt genug war, damit es Abumoaham gefiel, denn ein besseres Geschenk war ihr schlichtweg nicht eingefallen. Immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag.

Die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete sich und Demuny und Emanuelle traten heraus. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen, was Magenta nun wieder überhaupt nicht verstand. Aber vermutlich musste der Mensch (oder Gnom oder Oger), mit dem Demuny sich _nicht_ verstand, erst noch geboren werden. Die beiden sahen Magenta und kamen zu ihr herüber.

„So, du kannst aufhören, mit den Zähne zu knirschen, wir sind fertig.", grinste Demuny. „Alles ist vorbereitet und das Fest heute Abend kann kommen."

„Fein.", grunzte Magenta unfreundlich. „Und was machen wir bis dahin?"

„Oh, ich habe noch zu tun.", erklärte Emanuelle mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich habe heute Morgen einige Werke in der Bibliothek gesehen, in die ich unbedingt noch einen Blick werfen und mir ein paar Abschriften machen muss."

„Und ich werde einmal beim alten Doktor Van Howzen vorbei gehen.", seufzte Demuny. „Möglicherweise freut er sich ja sogar mich zu sehen. Außerdem brauche ich dringend ein Bad und eine neue Robe. Diese hier besteht ja nur noch aus Fetzen."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Magenta und überließen die Hexenmeisterin wieder sich selbst.

„Bücher, ha!", murmelte die und dachte weiter an den bevorstehenden Abend. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber sie war aufgeregt und…_Verdammt!_

Magenta sah an sich hinab und was sie sah, war nicht gerade berauschend. Außerdem kitzelte sie der Schweiß im Rücken und vermutlich sahen ihre Haare aus wie ein Vogelnest vom letzten Sommer. Sie musste unbedingt etwas dagegen tun, wenn sie heute Abend gut aussehen wollte. Und das wollte sie, schließlich war sie ja die Gefährtin des Gastgebers und konnte vor den Gästen nicht schlecht dastehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie sogar umwerfend aussehen, damit gewisse…NEIN! Sie drängte den Gedanken ganz weit zurück, schob die Unterlippe vor und überlegte fieberhaft. Wie konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass sich alle Augen heute Abend nur auf sie richteten?

Magentas geschürzte Lippen verzogen sich langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen, als ihr genau diejenige einfiel, die sich mit so etwas garantiert auskannte. So schnell ihre Füße es zuließen, lief sie in das Zimmer, das sie mit Abumoaham zusammen bewohnte, und fing an in ihren Sachen herumzuwühlen. Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als sie in ihrem Rucksack fand, was sie suchte.

_Oh, das wird interessant_, hörte sie Pizkol in ihren Gedanken. Ärgerlich scheuchte sie den Wichtel in seinen Winkel ihres Bewusstseins zurück und entrollte die lange Lederpeitsche. Entschieden ließ sie die Lederschnur knallen und schon stand wie aus dem Boden gewachsen Fierneth vor ihr und klimperte mit den langen Wimpern.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Meisterin?", gurrte sie und schob die Hüfte vor. „Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein?"

„Wir haben heute Abend ein Fest und ich will unwerfend aussehen.", erklärte Magenta atemlos. „Du musst mir helfen."

Die Sukkubus hob die Augenbrauen und öffnete sprachlos die wollüstigen Lippen. „Das ich das noch erleben darf.", hauchte sie und zeigte ihre spitzen Eckzähne in einem Lächeln, das Magenta unter anderen Umständen wahrhaft Angst gemacht hätte. „Also schön, fangen wir an."

Drei Stunden später war Magenta sich nicht sicher, ob das ganze wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Ihre Haut war krebsrot, ihre Beine brannten und ihre Kopfhaut juckte zum Steinerweichen. Zumindest so lange, bis die Sukkubus wieder den Kamm ansetzte und ihn erbarmungslos durch die verkletteten Strähnen zog.

„AU!", schrie Magenta mit Tränen in den Augen. „Gib zu, du genießt das doch."

„Ich will nur Euer Bestes, Meisterin.", hauchte die Sukkubus und zog den Kamm erneut durch Magentas Haar.

„Meisterin?", fauchte Magenta und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

„Aber nicht zu einer begehrenswerten Frau machen.", stellte die Sukkubus böse lächelnd fest. „Also haltet jetzt endlich still, sonst stecke ich Euch noch mal in die Wanne und schrubbe den Rest Eurer Haut auch noch herunter."

Mit Murren und Knurren und jeder Menge ausgerissener Haare ließ Magenta daraufhin die Prozedur der Sukkubus weiter über sich ergehen. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass sich der Aufwand auch lohnte. Auf dem Stuhl hinter ihr lag ihre rote Akolytenrobe, das einzige, weitere Kleidungsstück, das Magenta noch bei sich hatte. Fierneth hatte sich ein wenig daran zu schaffen gemacht, so dass diese jetzt ein gutes Stück tiefer ausgeschnitten war und sehr viel enger an ihrem Leib saß, als für eine Schülerin schicklich gewesen wäre. Aber immerhin war Magenta ja keine Schülerin mehr.

Die Tür flog plötzlich auf und Abumoaham kam mit wirbelnden Roben herein. Schnell langte Magenta nach einem Handtuch und hielt es vor die Brust, doch der Magier würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Magenta, ich suchen mein Gepäck. Darin so kleine Trommel. Ich will zeigen echte Trollmusik heute Abend. Du gesehen irgendwo?"

„Ähm…nein?", stammelte Magenta. „Vielleicht da neben dem Bett?"

Abumoaham wühlte an der angegebenen Stelle. „Ah ja, hier ich gefunden. Du die Beste. Danke!"

Er hauchte ihr noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn und einen Augenblick später klappte auch schon wieder die Zimmertür. Die Augenbrauen der Sukkubus wanderten nach oben.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich noch etwas anstrengen.", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und packte den Kamm in ihren Händen entschlossener. „It´s Showtime!"

„AAAAUUUU!"

Magenta sah in den Spiegel und war baff. Die Bemühungen der Sukkubus hatten sich tatsächlich ausgezahlt, sie war wirklich wunderschön…und sie sah sich überhaupt nicht mehr ähnlich.

„So gehe ich da nicht raus!", stellte sie entschieden fest und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich sehe aus wie…wie…wie du!"

Die erschöpfte Sukkubus sah auf der Bettkante und wedelte sich mit einem Fächer Luft zu. Ihr Oberkörper steckte in einem von Abumoahams Unterhemden, denn ihre lederne Korsage schmiegte sich geradezu sündhaft eng um Magentas Hüfte. Die Haare der Hexenmeisterin ringelten sich in seidigen Locken um ihren Kopf und ihr Mund war ein üppiger, roter Fleck.

„Nie im Leben gehe ich so unter die Leute.", schimpfte die Hexenmeisterin und wischte sich die Lippenfarbe aus dem Gesicht. „Und diese Frisur kitzelt dermaßen auf den Schultern, das halte ich nicht aus."

Entschlossen nahm sie ein Haarband und steckte die mühsame Arbeit der Dämonin zu dem üblichen Knoten zusammen. Die Sukkubus stöhnte markerschütternd und bekam dafür die Lederkorsage an den Kopf geknallt.

„Und die kannst du auch behalten.", wütete die Hexenmeisterin. „Ich wollte _gut_ aussehen."

„Aber Männern gefällt so was.", protestierte die Sukkubus. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet jemanden betören."

„Ich _brauche_ niemanden zu betören, ich bin bereits glücklich verbunden.", fauchte Magenta laut. Dann blickte sie auf das Dekolleté der Robe hinab. „Naja, daran lässt sich jetzt wohl nichts mehr ändern. Bis ich die neue Robe von Menara bekommen habe oder Demuny die alte repariert hat, wird das so gehen müssen."

„Ihr werdet sehen, es wird ihm gefallen.", meinte die Sukkubus und gähnte ausgiebig. „Und jetzt entlasst mich endlich, ich habe mir eine Ruhepause redlich verdient."

„Faules Stück.", murrte Magenta und schnippte aber trotzdem mit dem Finger, um die Dämonin zurück in die Zwischenwelt zu schicken. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür.

„Wer ist da"?", fragte Magenta erschocken.

„Ich bin´s, Demuny.", kam von der anderen Seite. „Bist du fertig?"

_Nein_, dachte Magenta.

„Ja.", sagte sie und warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Sie war fürchterlich aufgeregt und ihre Wangen glühten, aber wenigstens war der größte Teil des fürchterlichen Rots von ihren Lippen verschwunden. Sie streckte sich selbst die Zunge heraus.

„Ich komme.", rief sie und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand ein weißer Engel mit güldener Haarpracht und dem strahlendsten Lächeln unter der Sonne Azeroths.

„Oh Magenta, du siehst wundervoll aus.", quietschte Demuny. „Jeder Mann wird heute nur Augen für dich haben. Abu wird außer sich sein vor Eifersucht."

„Mhmpf.", machte Magenta und ließ sich willenlos von der Priesterin nach unten ziehen.

Sie ahnte, dass Demuny mit ihrer Aussage nicht Recht haben würde und gewann die mit sich selbst darauf abgeschlossene Wette haushoch. Zwar bekam sie das eine oder andere Kompliment, eines davon von einem Zwerg, der nicht mehr geradeaus gucken konnte und ihr sagte, sie würde ihn an seine Mutter erinnern, aber ansonsten hing die Männerwelt eher an Demunys Lippen oder andere Körperteilen. Magenta beschloss, ihren Frust darüber tief in einem Bierkrug zu ertränken und drängte sich an die Bar.

„Bier!"

„Wein."

„Was?" Magenta drehte sich um und ihr Blick traf ein paar leuchtende Nachtelfenaugen. „Oh, ach Ihr seid das.", nuschelte sie und fischte wahllos einen der Bierkrüge von der Theke. Nicht eignete sich so gut um sein Gesicht zu verbergen wie ein ordentlich großer Bierhumpen.

„Schmeckt der Wein?", fragte sie auf ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Ja, er ist nicht übel.", antwortete Abbefaria und starrte auf den Becher in seinen Händen. „Wirklich, nicht übel."

Magenta betrachtete das Gesicht des Nachtelfen aufmerksam. Dann grinste sie plötzlich. „Er ist grauenhaft, oder?", fragte sie und hielt ihm ihren Krug hin. „Vielleicht doch lieber Bier?"

Der Nachtelf lachte auf. „Oh ja, er ist fürchterlich. Aber immer noch besser als das Bier."

„Shei forsichtich, wassu üba unsa Bia sachst.", lallte der Zwerg mit dem Schielblick und drohte dem Nachtelfen mit seinem Humpen. „Son Langor wie du haddoch übahaupt keine Aanung *hick* wie man eingescheides Bia eientlich macht."

„Wo er Recht hat.", sagte Abbefaria und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen schönen Abend noch." Und schon war er in der Menge verschwunden. Magenta starrte ihm nach und schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf.

„Keine Aanung.", wiederholte der betrunkene Zwerg neben Magenta und nahm sich einen vollen Krug. „Von Bia nich und von Fraun auch nich. Pros, mein Schöhöne!"

„Prost!", antwortete Magenta und stürzte den bitteren Alkohol hinunter. Danach ging es ihr zwar nicht besser, aber der Zwerg bestellte ihr sofort ein weiteres Bier und in Ermangelung einer guten Ausrede, warum sie es nicht trinken sollte, blieb sie und trank. Erst Bier, dann Kräuterschnaps und zum Schluss etwas, dass die Schankkellnerin „Himbeergeist" nannte, das aber schmeckte, als hätte man es hinter einem Himbeerstrauch drei Wochen lang vergraben und dann wieder ausgebuddelt. Tatsache war jedoch, es machte ziemlich betrunken.

„Isch mag mein Fraun wie mein Bia. Haat und bitta.", lachte der Zwerg und zwinkerte Magenta zu. Zumindest nahm sie das an, denn bei den vielen Haaren in seinem Gesicht war das nicht zu erkennen.

„Und ich muss mal wohin.", artikulierte Magenta sorgfältig, stand auf und bewegte sich mit höchster Körperbeherrschung nach draußen. Wo sie schon einmal draußen war, tat sie gleich, was eigentlich nur als Ausrede hatte dienen sollen, und stürzte sich dann wieder in das Getümmel, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass sie nicht wieder in die Reichweite des sturzbetrunkenen Zwergs geriet.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Schankraum, der vor Leuten schier überquoll. Eine Menge Soldaten johlten und feierten, irgendwo spielte Musik, mitreißende Trommelklänge heizten die Atmosphäre zusätzlich auf und einige der Gäste, die mutig oder betrunken genug oder beides waren, wagten es sogar zu tanzen. Abumoaham stand mit Emanuelle, die auf dem Treppengeländer hockte und fröhlich mit den Beinen baumelte, in der Nähe der Bar. Als er Magenta sah, winkte er und blies eine Kusshand über die Tanzenden hinweg zu ihr herüber. Sie quittierte das mit einem Lächeln, das gefror, als sie Demuny entdeckte und denjenigen, der neben ihr saß. Wie es aussah, unterhielt sich die Priesterin ganz köstlich mit Abbefaria, den die beiden lachten und steckten doch tatsächlich die Köpfe zusammen.

Ein wildes Tier in Magentas Brust brüllte auf. Rücksichtslos bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Tänzer und achtet gar nicht auf die protestierenden Kommentare in ihrem Rücken. Kurz darauf ließ sie sich neben Abbefaria auf die Bank fallen. Der Nachtelf bemerkte sie nicht einmal, so vertieft war er in sein Gespräch mit der blonden Schönheit. Das Biest in Magentas Inneren brüllte lauter und fuhr die Krallen aus.

Vorsichtig schob Magenta ihre Hand hinter den breiten Rücken des Nachtelfen und fing an, mit langsamen Bewegungen daran rauf und runter zu fahren. Nicht weit, eben so, dass die Berührung spürbar aber nicht für andere sichtbar war. Irgendwo zwischen Bier und Himbeergeist hörte sie das honigsüße Kichern der Sukkubus, die ihre Fingerspitzen zu leiten schien. Allerdings blieb die erwartete Reaktion völlig aus. Abbefaria unterhielt sich weiter mit Demuny, als wenn überhaupt nichts passieren würde, und Magenta war kurz davor aufzugeben, als plötzlich ein schneidiger Soldat an die Bank trat.

„Darf ich die hübsche Lady zu einem Tanz entführen?", fragte er mit einer eleganten Verbeugung vor Demuny.

„Oh, aber gerne.", antwortete sie und lächelte Abbefaria an. „Wir unterhalten uns dann später weiter."

Ein neuer Tanz begann und Demuny und der Unbekannte verschwanden im Gewühl der Tanzfläche. Magenta, deren Hand auf dem Rücken ihres Banknachbarn festgewachsen schien, wagte kaum zu atmen, als der Nachtelf sich endlich zu ihr umdrehte und sie fest ins Auge fasste.

„Was genau glaubt Ihr eigentlich, dass Ihr da tut?", verlangte er halblaut zu wissen. „Das ist sehr…irritierend."

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch.", antwortete Magenta und war sich der unglaublichen Nähe bewusst, in der sie sich auf einmal befanden.

Der Nachtelf hatte mit dieser Antwort sichtlich nicht gerechnet. „Aber warum?", fragte er weiter.

Magenta wollte diese Frage eigentlich nicht beantworten, doch Fierneth und der Himbeergeist waren stärker.

„Weil ich eifersüchtig bin.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Ihr redet den ganzen Abend kaum zwei Worte mit mir und unterhaltet Euch dafür umso angeregter mit Demuny und was weiß ich noch für Weibsbildern und was ist mit mir? Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben, habe sogar Wein für Euch besorgt, obwohl das auf dieser dämlichen Insel fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, habe mich stundenlang von meiner Sukkubus malträtieren lassen, nur um für Euch schön zu sein, und Ihr guckt mich nicht einmal richtig an. Ich will nicht, dass Euch irgendjemand anders in die Finger bekommt."

Den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Nachtelfen als verblüfft zu beschreiben, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Für einige Augenblicke starrte er Magenta nur an, dann glitt sein Blick durch den Raum. Er schien zu überlegen, dann atmete er tief ein und ergriff Magentas Handgelenk.

„Kommt.", sagte er leise. „Ich will wissen, ob wir beide hier von derselben Sache sprechen." Damit zerrte er die Hexenmeisterin mit sich, die dieser Behandlung nur wenig Widerstand entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Kühle Nachtluft umgab Magenta wie ein feuchtes Tuch, während sie hinter Abbefaria her durch die Dunkelheit stolperte. Allerdings klärte es ihre Sinne nicht, wie es vielleicht Eimer Wasser hätte tun sollen, und kurz darauf fand sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine kalte Wand gedrückt wieder, die breite Brust des Nachtelfen genau vor sich.

„Das hatten wir doch schon mal.", murmelte sie und hob den Kopf um zu ihm aufzusehen. Seine Augen leuchteten im Licht des Mondes und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, so dass Magenta die spitzen Eckzähne sehen konnte. „Und jetzt?"

„Ich sollte das nicht tun.", wisperte er fast unhörbar. Er betrachtete sie noch mehrere Herzschläge lang, dann beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen schmiegten sich gegen ihre.

Die Berührung traf Magenta wie ein sprichwörtlicher Blitzschlag, plötzlich und heftig, und entfachte ein Feuer in ihr, das selbst der stärkste Regenguss nicht mehr hätte zum Erlöschen bringen können. Gierig erwiderte sie den Kuss, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Der Nachtelf schmeckte nach Wein und Bier und verbrauchter Luft, doch das war Magenta egal. Vermutlich schmeckte sie nach Himbeergeist, doch das war ihr ebenfalls egal. Sie wollte das hier und sie wollte mehr davon und es war ihr vollkommen egal, was morgen war.

Sie trennten sich wieder, als ihre Lungen nachhaltig nach frischer Luft verlangten. Schwer atmend lehnte Magenta an der Wand und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, den sie nur zu deutlich spüren konnte. Er war ebenso schnell wie ihrer.

„Was tut Ihr nur mit mir.", murmelte Abbefaria und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Seine Lippen streiften ihre Haut. „Ihr spielt ein wahrhaft teuflisches Spiel."

Magenta hob sein Gesicht wieder zu sich hinauf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Aber ein Spiel ist es ganz sicher nicht." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn an sich, presste ihre Lippen erneut auf die seinen und ignorierte den Mond, die Sterne, das Universum und das honigsüße Gefühl, dass die Sukkubus in ihrem Geist erzeugte.

_Ich hab ja gesagt, es wird ihm gefallen._

Abbefaria löste sich nach schier unendlich langer Zeit aus dem Kuss. Er sah auf die betörend schöne Frau vor sich, auf ihre vom Küssen geröteten Lippen und die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen und erschrak. Was er hier tat, war falsch. Sie war eine Hexenmeisterin und, was noch viel schlimmer war, die Gefährtin von Abumoaham. Er verriet damit nicht nur sein Volk und alles, woran er glaubte, er tat auch einem Menschen weh, der ihm ein Mentor und Freund gewesen war. Das durfte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Ich…wir sollten zurückgehen.", sagte er heiser. „Man vermisst uns sicher schon."

Magenta nickte nur stumm und wedelte mit der Hand. „Geht vor, ich werde nachkommen. Dann ist es nicht so auffällig."

Er beugte sich ein letztes, köstliches Mal zu ihr herab und küsste sie, dann riss er sich von der Wand und der Versuchung los und lief hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er machte sich nichts vor, das hier war eine Flucht. Eine Flucht vom Ort seines Versagens und seines Verrats. Wie hatte er das nur passieren lassen können? War er denn völlig wahnsinnig geworden? Und doch war es das Beste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Bitter und süß zur selben Zeit und so viel, dass er es auf einmal gar nicht erfassen konnte. Erfassen wollte, denn hier für, so schwor er sich, würde es keine Wiederholung geben. Es durfte nicht sein!

Der Druide stürzte durch die Tür und fing die Bewegung gerade noch rechtzeitig genug ab, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was er jetzt brauchte, war Alkohol und das viel davon.

„Wassn mit dir losh.", nuschelte jemand auf Höhe seine Oberschenkels. „Du siesht aus, als häddes du´n Gespens geseen. Hick!"

Abbefaria starrte den Zwerg an. „Bier.", sagte er knapp. „Und zwar reichlich."

„So gefälld mia dash!" grölte der Zwerg. „Jilli, mach ma swei fü mich un mein´n neun Kummpel hia."

„Geht klar.", grinste die Dame hinter der Bar und wenige Augenblicke später hielt Abbefaria einen schäumenden Bierkrug in der Hand.

„Wohl bäkomms.", schmetterte der Zwerg. „Auffie Liebe, dat huriche Waibshtück. Mein Naame is üprigens Ingo. Ingo Wollbush. Un wähe, du lachzjez."

Aber Abbefaria war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Auch nicht nach Weinen. Eher nach Schreien. Oder eben Trinken. „Wohl bekomm´s!", antwortete er dem Zwerg verspätet und stieß mit ihm an, dass die Humpen krachten.

Abbefaria erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen und dem guten Vorsatz, nie wieder versuchen zu wollen, einen Zwerg unter den Tisch zu trinken. Zumal nicht mit etwas, das sich _Himbeergeist_ nannte. Warum ausgerechnet dieses Getränk seinen Weg hatte kreuzen müssen, war ihm vollkommen schleierhaft. Es schmeckte nicht einmal besonders gut.

Mit der Heftigkeit eines Hammerschlags kam plötzlich die Erinnerung zurück, _warum_ er sich eigentlich zusammen mit dem haarigen, kleinen Kerl betrunken hatte und die Kopfschmerzen nahmen noch um einige Grade zu. Stöhnend ließ er wieder in die Kissen sinken und sandte ein Stoßgebet zu Elune, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen sein mochte. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Er würde trotzdem so tun, als sei nichts geschehen. Das war vermutlich das Sinnvollste.

Mühsam schälte er sich aus dem Federbett, zog sich an und wankte noch ziemlich angeschlagen nach unten, wo ihn dummerweise schon eine ganze Gesellschaft erwartete.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Demuny fröhlich, und senkte dann ihre Stimme, als sie die schmerzverzehrten Züge des Nachtelfen sah. „Gut geschlafen?"

Abbefaria brummte etwas, das möglicherweise als Antwort durchgehen konnte, und blieb unschlüssig vor dem gedeckten Tisch stehen. Er hatte keinen Hunger, viel mehr Durst und vor allem keine Lust, sich den Blicken einer gewissen, jungen Frau auszusetzen, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und ihn mit ihren Augen förmlich durchbohrte. Doch Demuny war kein Entkommen.

„Hier, setzt Euch und trinkt das. Danach wird es Euch gleich besser gehen.", lächelte sie und drückte ihn auf die Holzbank. „Abumoaham hat ein wahres Wundermittel zusammengebraut."

Abbefaria fragte nicht lange und stürzte den Trank, den die Priesterin ihm reichte, hinunter. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn es Gift gewesen wäre. Viel schlimmer konnte er sich ohnehin nicht mehr fühlen. Umso überraschter war er, dass seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen rasch abklangen und auch der gewaltige Durst mit einem Male längst nicht mehr so schlimm war. Erstaunt sah er Abumoaham an.

„Was immer das ist, es wirkt wirklich schnell.", lobte er. „Ihr solltet überlegen, ob Ihr das in Flaschen füllt und verkauft."

Der Magier lachte dröhnend und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Altes Troll-Rezept. Abu gerne würde weiter verkaufen. Es sicherlich großen Markt dafür. Leider Trank nicht sehr haltbar. Wirkung verfliegt nach zwei, drei Stunden. Aber es gut für Freunde um zu machen gesund nach langer Nacht. Ihr Spaß gehabt?"

Abbefarias Blick glitt für einen unvorsichtigen Moment zu Magenta hinüber, die ihn über den Rand eines Tonbechers hinweg anstarrte. _Geht es vielleicht noch ein wenig auffälliger_, dachte er ärgerlich und lächelte dann.

„Ja, eine wirklich wunderbare Feier. Ihr versteht es zu leben.", antwortet er gespielt gut gelaunt und langte nach Brot, Butter und Honig.

„Ah, ich viel zu verdanken Hilfe von gute Freunde und natürlich am meisten Magenta." Der Magier legte einen Arm um seine Geliebte. „Sie große Stütze in meinem Leben. Wer wissen, vielleicht Ihr irgendwann auch mal haben werdet so gute Frau."

Der Bissen, den Abbefaria gerade geschluckt hatte, schien sich in seinem Magen in einen Stein zu verwandeln. Sein Herz pochte wie der schmiedeeiserner Hammer eines verrückt gewordenen Zwerges gegen seinen Kehlkopf und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er wusste, er musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg, sonst würde es zu einer Katastrophe kommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Emanuelle und blickte ihn forschend an. „Wie mir scheint, wirkt der Trank bei Nachtelfen doch nicht so wie bei den anderen Rassen. Sehr interessant."

„Nein, nein.", wiegelte Abbefaria ab und kämpfte mit den Worten, die in seinem Mund herumglitten wie schlüpfrige Aale. „Es geht mir gut. Ich muss nur…bald aufbrechen. Man…man erwartet mich in Moonglade."

„Aber ich dachte, dieser andere Hüter des Hains _weiß_ gar nicht, dass Ihr bei seinem Bruder wart.", wunderte sich Emanuelle. „Wie sollte man Euch da erwarten?"

„Ja, trotzdem.", erwiderte Abbefaria. „Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen. Ich bin spät dran."

Er sprang vom Tisch auf und hetzte immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen warf er seine Sachen wahllos in seinen Rucksack, griff nach Celebras' Szepter, das an der Wand lehnte, und polterte wieder nach unten. Eigentlich hatte er sich dort mit ein paar schnellen Worten aus dem Staub wollen, doch die Menschen und die Gnomin hatten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Sie standen alle gemeinsam vor dem Gasthaus um ihn zu verabschieden.

„Ihr es gut machen, mein Freund.", sagte Abumoaham und schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wirklich werde vermissen Euch als Kampfgefährten und als Freund."

Abbefaria lächelte und fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen.

„Ja, und viel Glück auf Eurem Weg.", schloss sich Demuny Abumoahams Wünschen an. In den Augen der Priesterin schimmerten kleinen Tränen. „Sagt Remulos auch, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich seinen Neffen…" Die Beherrschung der jungen Frau fand ein rasches Ende und sie schluchzte hemmungslos, während sie sich an Bladewarriors Brust warf. Der junge Krieger wusste gar nicht recht, wie ihm geschah. Er grüßte Abbefaria mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und wies dann mit einer entschuldigenden Geste auf Demuny. Abbefaria deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging dann in die Knie, um sich von Emanuelle zu verabschieden.

„Mach´s gut.", sagte die Gnomin und grinste breit. „Ich hätt´s nicht gedacht, aber mit dir zu reisen war wirklich gar nicht so übel. Ich hab auf jeden Fall schon Schlimmeres erlebt." Sie warf ein sehr deutliches Kopfnicken in Richtung des völlig überforderten Bladewarriors und grinste noch breiter.

„Ihr brauchen Portal nach Darnassus? Ich Euch machen könnte.", bot Abumoaham hilfreich an.

„Nein, danke, ich werde direkt nach Moonglade reisen.", antwortete Abbefaria und wollte bereits den Zauber sprechen, als Magenta vortrat und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Ich…", begann sie und stockte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und setzte ein Lächeln auf „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise."

„Danke.", gab er knapp zurück und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Er begann die Formel zu murmeln, die ihn direkt in das geheime Herzstück des Zirkels des Cenarius bringen würde. Wie bereits einige Male zuvor, begann sich die Welt mit einem smaragdfarbenden Schleier zu überziehen, er spürte einen Moment der Schwerelosigkeit, dann manifestierte sich die kühle, grüne Stille von Nighthaven vor seinen Augen.

Abbefaria nickte respektvoll den Wächtern zu, die seine Ankunft beobachtet hatten, und begab sich auf direktem Weg in das wenig besuchte Gasthaus von Nighthaven. Er musste erst noch einmal eine Runde Schlafen und über das Meditieren, was ihm widerfahren war, bevor er es wagen konnte, vor Remulos zu treten. Solch weltliche und vor allem mit Menschen verbundenen Probleme hatten in der Welt der Druiden nichts zu suchen.

_Und Ihr seht übrigens süß aus, wenn Ihr schlaft_, dachte Magenta noch, als die Umrisse des Druiden bereits verblasst waren. Aber das hatte sie natürlich unmöglich sagen können. Wie hätte sie auch erklären sollen, dass sie, als Abumoaham schon tief und selig geschlafen hatte, noch einmal in das Zimmer des Nachtelfen geschlichen war um nach ihm zu sehen. Außerdem: Hatte er nicht deutlich gezeigt, dass er das, was gestern passiert war, für einen Fehler hielt? Sie würde es ebenso halten. Es war ein Fest, sie hatte getrunken und Spaß gehabt und jetzt war es vorbei. Endgültig vorbei.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Abumoaham herum und hakte sich bei ihrem Geliebten ein. „Und, wann brechen wir zu Tabetha auf?"

„Morgen.", antwortete Abumoaham. „Heute ich noch will genießen Ruhe und Frieden und vielleicht lesen in neuem Geschenk von dir. Es sehr schön. Ich dir danken."

„Oh, gern geschehen.", antwortet Magenta mit gespielter Leichtigkeit in der Stimme.

_Bis morgen warten?_ In ihr drängte alles danach, sich zu beschäftigen, sich abzulenken von zu vielen Gedanken und vor allem Erinnerungen an etwas, das sie nicht haben konnte. Sie sah zu Demuny, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte und Bladewarrior anstrahlte wie die Sonne nach einem heftigen Regenguss. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Emanuelle. Die Gnomin sah sie prüfend an und Magenta hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas sagen wollte. Doch Magenta wollte nichts hören,

„Ich gehe spazieren.", sagte sie und eilte davon, ohne recht zu wissen wohin. Auf einem Felsen am Rand der Bucht ließ sie sich schließlich nieder und starrte auf das Wasser. Immer und immer wieder dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend und den Kuss. Fast schmerzhafte Sehnsucht stieg in ihr auf und das Gefühl, etwas sehr Kostbares verloren zu haben, bevor sie es richtig hatte festhalten können.

Sie blieb, bis die Sonne fast untergegangen war und Abumoaham sie zum Abendessen rief. Die beiden aßen allein und schweigend und Magenta war mehr als froh, dass dieses Schweigen von dem Buch herrührte, in das der Magier seine Nase gesteckt hatte. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich mit ihm zu reden. Schon gar nicht über die Vorkommnisse des vergangenen Abends.

Die Nacht brach herein und als es Zeit wurde zu Bett zu gehen, rollte sie sich an seine Brust zusammen und schloss schnell die Augen, als würde sie schlafen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie lag bis spät in die Nacht wach und beobachtete das Mondlicht, dass langsam durch das Zimmer wanderte und lauschte der Stille zwischen sich und Abumoaham, die mit mehr als nur einfachem Schweigen gefüllt war. Und Magenta fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, an dem sie dieses Schweigen brechen würde.

Abbefaria saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen unter einem Baum in der Nähe des Sees Elune'ara. Aber die gewohnte Ruhe, die sich hätte einstellen sollen, blieb ihm fern. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken ab zu der vergangenen Nacht. So oft er sie verscheuchte, so oft kamen sie wieder und störten ihn in seiner Konzentration, so dass er schließlich frustriert die Augen aufschlug.

_So geht das nicht weiter_, dachte er bei sich. _Ich muss mir diese Frau endlich aus dem Kopf schlagen._

Erneut schloss er die Augen und beschwor diesmal die Erinnerungen, die ihn heimsuchten, mit Absicht hervor. Er visualisierte, woran er sich erinnerte, und bannte die Erinnerung in seinem Geist auf die Seite eines Buches. Eines Buches, das er hier und jetzt endgültig zu schließen gedachte.

Abbefaria dachte an die erste, kurze Begegnung mit Magenta im Hafen von Menethil. Ihre braunen Augen, die ihn so voller Staunen angesehen hatten, und das rote Kleid, das sie auf der Feier wieder getragen hatte. Dann ihr Zusammentreffen in Stormwind. Er hatte sie damals nicht wieder erkannt, nicht sofort. Das Einzige, was er dort hatte sehen wollen, war die Tatsache, dass sie mit den Dämonen im Bunde stand. Ein Eindruck, der sich bei ihrem dritten Zusammentreffen nicht eben gebessert hatte.

Er musste beinahe lachen bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr beinahe etwas angetan hätte, nur um ihr in Tabethas Hütte den verfluchten Folianten wieder zu entreißen. Auch dieses Lachen legte er wie ein welkes Blatt zwischen die Seiten. Er beschwor die Bilder von ihrem Zusammentreffen vor Maraudon und dem gemeinsamen Weg durch die dunklen Höhlen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wann aus der gemeinen Dämonenpaktiererin eigentlich _Magenta_ geworden war. Vielleicht in dem Moment, als er sie in dem Gang vor den heran rumpelnden Steinelementaren gerettet hatte, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. In dem Moment, wo sie einfach nur eine Verbündete war und nicht mehr jemand, den man auf Abstand halten musste. Oder vielleicht in den Augenblicken danach, als sie sich so vertraulich an ihn gedrückt hatte und er es ohne Widerworte und mit klopfendem Herzen zugelassen hatte. Unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, während sie seine Hand hielt oder besser gesagt fast zerquetschte. Und dann der gestrige Abend.

Abbefaria strich die Seiten des Buches in seinen Gedanken glatt und konzentrierte sich besonders auf diese Erinnerungen. Wie er sie gesehen hatte, als sie an Demunys Seite die Treppe hinunter geschwebt war. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen. Er wusste, dass er übertrieb, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm so vorgekommen. Eine verbotene Frucht hoch oben im Baum und etwas, das er niemals, nicht in zehntausend Jahren, bekommen würde und es sich deshalb auch nicht wünschte. Doch dann war ihm diese Frucht direkt in die Hand gefallen und er hatte sich der Versuchung, davon zu kosten, einfach nicht erwähren können. Zu groß war die Neugier gewesen, der Drang zu erfahren, wie süß sie schmeckte. Die Erfahrung war tatsächlich süß gewesen, aber der Nachgeschmack war schal und schmeckte wie die Asche zerstörter Träume.

All diese Gedanken, die Bilder und Gefühle, Abbefaria presste sie zwischen die Seiten des Buches und schlug den Deckel über ihnen zu. Er wickelte eine feste Schnur um den Einband, versiegelte den Knoten mit heißem Wachs und schob es dann tief hinunter in die tiefste und dunkelste Ecke seines Geistes. Erst dann spürte er, wie der Druck um seine Brust leichter wurde und er wieder freier atmen konnte. Er hatte sich vom Fluch der Hexenmeisterin befreit.

Abbefaria nahm den Beutel auf, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, und Celebras' Szepter und machte sich gemessenen Schrittes auf zum Schrein von Remulos. Der mächtige Hüter war vor den Schrein getreten und betrachtete nachdenklich den Nachthimmel. Als Abbefaria näher kam, senkte er den Kopf mit dem gewaltigen Geweih und sah dem jungen Druiden aus goldenen Augen entgegen. Er zog die Stirn kraus und schien einen Moment lang in seine Richtung zu wittern. Abbefaria blieb stehen und wartete, dass der Hüter zuerst das Wort an ihn richtete.

Remulos sah ihn noch eine Weile an, bis er mit tiefer Bassstimmer sagte: „Ihr tragt den Gestank der Verderbnis mit Euch, Druide, doch gleichzeitig habt Ihr auch etwas Vertrautes an Euch. Etwas, an das ich mich erinnern sollte. Ich weiß es nur nicht einzuordnen."

Abbefaria sank auf ein Knie. „Shan'do, ich bringe Kunde von Eurem verstorbenen Bruder Zaetar."

„Zaetar?" Das Erstaunen in der Stimme des Halbgottes ließ die Blumen um ihn herum die Köpfe aus ihrem Nachtschlaf heben. „Sprecht rasch! Was habt Ihr gehört?"

Abbefaria fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich…ich traf Euren Bruder oder vielmehr seinen Geist in den Tiefen von Maraudon. Er schickt Euch dieses hier."

Der Druide griff in den Beutel und holte das Samenkorn heraus, das Zaetar ihm gegeben hatte. Im fahlen Mondlicht wirkte es fast schwarz und glänzte schwach. Remulos streckte die knorrige Wurzelhand danach aus und Abbefaria ließ das Samenkorn hineingleiten. Während der Waldgott das Samenkorn wie ein Kind in seinen Armen hielt, erzählte Abbefaria mit knappen Worten, was sie in Maraudon erlebt hatten. Als er geendet hatte, schwieg Remulos lange, doch als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, meinte Abbefaria für einen Moment Tränen darin schimmern zu sehen. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Reflexion des Mondlichts, denn die Stimme des Halbgottes war fest.

„So hat mein Bruder denn seinen Frieden gefunden?", fragte er und betrachtete wieder das Samenkorn. „Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Tag erleben darf. In all seiner Arroganz und seinem Zorn dachte ich, wir hätten ihn für immer verloren, aber dies…dieses Symbol seiner Aufopferung zeigt, dass er nicht verloren ist. Er nimmt seinen Platz im Kreislauf der Natur ein, wie es ihm zugedacht war."

Remulos Augen strahlten jetzt und er neigte sein Haupt. „Habt Dank, Druide. Indem Ihr mir dies brachtet, habt Ihr ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung in mein Herz zurückgebracht. Eine Hoffnung, die ich eigentlich für immer verloren glaubte. Dieses Samenkorn wird einst noch wichtig werden für dieses kriegsgebeutelte Land, das spüre ich tief in meinem Inneren."

„Ich bin Eures Dankes nicht würdig, Shan'do.", erwiderte Abbefaria leise. „Ich habe nichts getan, was nicht auch jeder andere geschafft hätte."

„So?" Remulos' Stimme war jetzt nicht viel mehr als ein Wispern der nächtlichen Blätter im Wind. „Dann fragt Euch eines, junger Nachtelf. Was war es, dass Euch zögern ließ, als Ihr die Chance hattet, die Rache zu üben, zu der wir Euch, verblendet wie wir waren, ausgeschickt haben? Was war es, dass Euch Eure Waffe senken ließ und mit dem Herzen sehen ließ, was für andere Augen unsichtbar war?"

„Ich…" Abbefaria wollte weiter sprechen, doch vor ihm lag nur noch die leere, mondbeschienene Lichtung. Remulos war fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", beantwortet er die Frage des Halbgottes, der ihm nicht mehr zuhörte. „Er war einfach so ein Gefühl."

Auf einmal fühlte Abbefaria sich unendlich müde. Er vermisste die Unbeschwertheit, mit der er früher in den Tag hinein geträumt hatte. Und er vermisste seine Freunde. Den brummigen Easygoing, den stets verständnisvollen Ceredrian und irgendwie vermisste er sogar Deadlyone mit seinen ruppigen Scherzen.

Als hätten diese Gedanken seine Schritte beflügelt, trabte er los. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller, bis er irgendwann so schnell lief, wie ihn seine Füße tragen konnten. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, stand er mit einem Mal vor dem Hort einer Hippogreifenmeisterin. Es war Sindrayl, die, wie er wusste, einen Greifenplatz etwas außerhalb von Nighthaven betreute. Einen Platz, den auch Besucher von Moonglade besuchen durften, die keine Druiden waren. Er grüßte sie hastig, obwohl seine Lungen von dem schnellen Lauf immer noch schmerzten.

„Ishnu-dal-dieb, Druide.", antwortete die Nachtelfe ihm, ohne auf seinen keuchenden Atem einzugehen. „Wünscht Ihr, an einen bestimmten Ort zu reisen?"

„Ich…Feralas. Wäre es möglich, dass mich einer der Hippogreife nach Feralas bringt?"

„Nach Feralas?", lachte die Nachtelfe. „Wenn es einen Ort ist, wo Euch Hippogreife mit Freuden hinbringen, dann ist es Feralas. Ich glaube, ich habe da jemanden, der geradezu darauf brennt, mit Euch dort hinzureißen. Nicht wahr, Antilus?"

Ein tiefes, heiseres Krächzen antwortet der Nachtelfe und aus einem der abgelegeneren Nester erhob sich ein prächtiger, weißer Hippogreif, dessen Gefieder im Licht von Moonglade grünlich schimmerte. Er krächzte noch einmal und schüttelte die mächtigen Schwingen.

„Wie Ihr seht, ist er ganz wild auf den langen Flug.", lachte Sindrayl. „Aber ich muss Euch warnen. Er hat die Angewohnheit sehr hoch zu fliegen und dort oben kann es einem ganz schön kalt um die Ohren pusten."

„Das macht nichts.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Ich glaube, ein bisschen frischer Wind wird mir ganz gut tun."

„Dann steigt auf und passt auf, dass Ihr ihm keine Federn auszieht. Das kann er nämlich gar nicht leiden."

Gehorsam kletterte Abbefaria auf den breiten Rücken des Hippogreifen, dessen Flügel schon vor Ungeduld zitterten. Er beugte sich zu dem Tier hinab und flüsterte. „Los mein Junge. Zeig, was du kannst!"

Mit einem trompetenden Schrei breitete der Hippogreif die Flügel aus, nahm einige Schritte Anlauf und katapultierte sich dann förmlich in den Nachthimmel. Moonglade sank wie ein Stein unter dem Druiden weg und mit jedem Meter, den sie höher stiegen, schien ein wenig der Last, die auf seine Schultern drückte, von ihm abzufallen. Er legte sich tief in das Nackengefieder des stolzen Tieres und genoss das Prickeln der kalten Luft auf seiner Haut, das Geräusch des pfeifenden Windes in seinen Ohren und das Gefühl unbändiger Freiheit, das ihn den ganzen langen Weg bis nach Feralas begleiten sollte.

Magenta, Abumoaham und Emanuelle brachen früh am nächsten Morgen in Richtung Süden auf. Bladewarrior war zwar erschienen, um sie zu verabschieden, hatte jedoch gesagt, er wolle lieber in Theramore bleiben und auf ihre Rückkehr warten. Ob das nun damit zusammenhing, dass er Emanuelles Gesellschaft überdrüssig geworden war oder schlichtweg daran, dass er die von Demuny vorzog, blieb sein Geheimnis.

Sie ritten in scharfem Tempo um Tabethas Hütte noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Magenta ließ das Teufelsross kräftig ausgreifen, denn anders als seine lebendigen Gegenstücke kannte es keine Müdigkeit und die Tiere des Sumpfes überlegten es sich zweimal, bevor sie sich dem Ross mit den flammenden Hufen entgegen stellten. So kamen sie zügig voran und als es dämmerte, erhob sich Tabethas Hütte wie eine fetter Kröte vor ihnen aus dem Sumpf. Die drei Reiter zügelten ihre Tiere und stiegen ab. Im gleichen Moment schwang die Tür der Hütte auf und Tabetha trat heraus. Sie musterte die Ankommenden ohne große Überraschung.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", rief sie grantig. „Ich warte schon seit Tagen mit dem Abendessen auf Euch. Was hat Euch so lange aufgehalten?"

„Wir so schnell gekommen wie möglich.", sagte Abumoaham. „Nur kleinen, unwichtigen Umweg gemacht. Entschuldigt, wir Euch warten ließen."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Nur immer hinein mit Euch", brummelte die alte Magierin und fügte mit einem Blick auf Magenta hinzu. „Es sei denn, Ihr habt wieder irgendwelche teuflischen Folianten in Eurem Gepäck versteckt."

Magenta dachte an das Sartyrblut, den Kern der Höllenbestie und die Essenz des Teufelsjägers, die in ihrem Rucksack schlummerten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Folianten."

Tabetha kniff die Augen zusammen. „Gut. Und wo habt Ihr den Nachtelfen gelassen, den ich Euch mitgegeben habe?"

Magenta zuckte bei dieser Frage zusammen, was die anderen zu ihrem Glück nicht bemerkten. Abumoaham erklärte, dass Abbefaria aufgehalten wurde und jetzt in Dingen, die sein eigenes Volk betrafen unterwegs war. Magenta fand, dass es nicht gerecht war zu verschweigen, dass sie in Maraudon gewesen waren und was dort passiert war, doch Abumoaham hatte sicherlich seine Gründe dafür. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich irgendwie um das erneute Durchleben der Geschichte betrogen. Sie hätte sich gern an das erinnert, was sie mit Abbefaria zusammen erlebt hatten…

Magentas Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen, während sie an den Nachtelfen dachte. Oh, wie sehr sie sich doch jedes Mal vor ihm blamiert hatte, als sie aufeinander getroffen waren. Sie trug inzwischen wieder die leidliche geflickte Robe, die Abumoaham ihr einst geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Demuny ihr extra geholfen hatte, sie zu flicken, damit sie sein Geschenk weiter benutzen konnte. In Wahrheit jedoch hatte sie die Priesterin nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, den kostbaren Riss am Ärmel zu stopfen, den Magenta unbedingt hatte behalten wollen. Als Erinnerung.

„Magenta?" Abumoaham hatte ihr anscheinend eine Frage gestellt.

„Wie bitte?", murmelte sie zerstreut und betrachtete die Schale vor sich auf dem Tisch, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal.

„Ich sagte, du essen musst.", wiederholte der Magier mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen in braune Falten rahmte. „Wir morgen anstrengenden Kampf vor uns. Du dich erinnerst? Ich doch geholt Höllenkugel aus Desolace. Morgen wir treiben bösen Dämon aus um zu bekommen saubere Kugel."

„Ja, wie du willst.", entgegnete Magenta und begann, die Brocken ihrer Mahlzeit hin und her zu schieben, als würde sie essen. In Wahrheit hatte sie nicht den geringsten Hunger. Sie legte den Löffel beiseite und versuchte, dem Gespräch der drei Magier zu folgen und ansonsten so zu tun, als sei sie eine Standuhr.

„Ich rate Euch wirklich dringend, Euch gut auszuruhen.", erklärte Tabetha. „Das morgen wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Wenn ich den Dämon erst einmal exorziert habe, müsst Ihr ihm den hässlichen Kopf von den Schultern reißen, bevor er sich wieder in der Kugel verstecken kann…oder bevor er Euren Kopf herunterreißt. Ja, habt Ihr eine Frage?" Die letzten Worte richteten sich an Emanuelle.

„Was passiert, wenn wir den Dämon besiegt haben?", wollte die Gnomin wissen.

„Das erkläre ich Euch, wenn es soweit ist.", wies Tabetha sie zurecht. „Warum sollte ich meinen Atem verschwenden, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob ihr dieser Aufgabe überhaupt gewachsen seid. Also, schlaft Euch gut aus und haltet morgen Eure stärksten Zaubersprüche und alle Tränke bereit. Und jetzt: Gute Nacht!"

Tabetha löschte mit einer beiläufigen Geste die Lichter, so dass die Hütte nur noch spärlich von den Resten des Kaminfeuers beleuchtet wurde. Im Halbdunkel bereiteten sie sich ihre Lager an verschiedenen Ecken des Fußbodens und bald darauf klang ein zweistimmiges, ruhiges Atmen durch die warme Dunkelheit. Magenta hingegen lag schon wieder wach und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dort draußen funkelten die Sterne hell am dunklen Firmament. Dieselben Sterne, die jetzt sicherlich auf Abbefaria hinabschienen. Wo er jetzt wohl sein mochte? Darnassus vermutlich. Oder war er in Moonglade geblieben? Magenta schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er auf seine weiße Reitkatze stieg und sich ebenso langsam wie geschmeidig über den Steg von Auberdine bewegte. Er bestieg ein Schiff und reiste nach Menethil, wo er von Bord ging und die Katze antraben ließ. Und sie? Sie saß auf ihrem feurigen Ross und ritt ihm entgegen. Irgendwo in den Weiten des Sumpflandes würden sie sich treffen und sich in die Arme fallen und sich küssen. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

_Ich liebe dich, du verrückter Nachtelf,_ flüsterte sie ihm im Traum in sein Ohr._ Ich liebe dich._

„Magenta? Magenta!"

Eine Hand rüttelte sie nachdrücklich an der Schulter. „Magenta, du musst aufstehen."

„Nein!", murrte sie und schob Emanuelles Hand weg. „Du störst, geh weg. Ich hab so schön geträumt."

„Du hast hoffentlich davon geträumt, dass wir den Kampf gegen diese Dämon gewinnen.", lachte die Magierin und zog ihr die Decke weg. „Das wäre gutes Omen. Und jetzt beeil dich. Abu ist schon draußen und wartet auf uns. Er ist ganz früh raus. Kann es wohl gar nicht mehr abwarten."

Magenta versuchte für einen Augenblick, ihren Traum weiter festzuhalten, doch die kalte Morgenluft machte das unmöglich. Seufzend erhob sie sich und schlüpfte in ihre Robe. Kurz darauf stand sie mit Abumoaham und Emanuelle zusammen in das, was Tabetha ihren Gemüsegarten nannte und was Magenta schlichtweg als „Dreck" bezeichnet hätte.

„Also schön, ich werde den Dämon jetzt befreien.", rief Tabetha. „Macht Euch bereit!"

Die alte Magierin legte die Höllenkugel in der Mitte des Gartens ab und begann damit, magische Formeln zu rezitieren. Die Höllenkugel begann erst schwach und dann immer stärker in einem violetten Licht zu pulsieren, das anfing über die Grenzen der Kugel hinaus zu wachsen. Das Licht veränderte sich, es begann einen Körper zu formen, dessen Größe und Form immer weiter zunahmen. Arme und Beine aus dunklem Licht formten sich und aus dem Rücken der Kreatur wuchsen lange Stacheln hervor. Immer massiver, immer greifbarer wurde der Dämon, bis die Hülle aus violettem Licht mit einem Knall zersprang und der Dämon wütend aufbrüllte.

„Auf ihn!", rief Abumoaham und stürmte sofort auf den Dämon vor. Doch der war auf den Angriff vorbereitet und schmetterte den Magier mit einem Fausthieb zu Boden. Magenta erkannte, dass es sich um eine Teufelswache handelte. Äußerst starke Kämpfer, die zu beherrschen nur Meister-Dämonologen in der Lage waren.

_Eine Fähigkeit, die dir ja nun völlig abgeht_, quäkte Pizkol gehässig in Magentas Kopf.

_Pizkol!_ Magenta war ebenso erstaunt wie erleichtert den Wichtel zu hören,

_Ach, du weißt also noch, wie ich heiße_, war die frostige Antwort.

_Hör mit dem Unsinn auf_, schalt Magenta den Knirps in Gedanken. _Schwing lieber die Hufe und hilf uns!_

Magenta murmelte die Formel, die Pizkol in die diesseitige Welt brachte, während Abumoaham und Emanuelle dem Dämon abwechselnd mit Feuer und Eis zu Leibe rückten und versuchten, dabei nicht von dessen mächtigen Klauen zerfleischt zu werden.

Emanuelle sprang vor und beschwor einen riesigen Feuerball, der den Dämon mitten vor die Brust traf. Die Teufelswache knurrte wie ein wild gewordener Tiger und sprang mit einem riesigen Satz auf die Gnomin zu, die sich mit einem entsetzten Quieken in Sicherheit blinzelte. Der Dämon war durch das plötzliche Verschwinden seines Gegners sichtlich verwirrt. Er drehte sich im Kreis und…

„DRACHENATEM!", schrie Emanuelle und ein feuriger Gluthauch versengte die Erde um den Dämon herum. Die Flamme hatte die Form eines Drachenkopfes.

Die Teufelswache brüllte vor Schmerzen auf und wankte bin Richtung der lachenden Magierin, die ihm eine lange Nase drehte und wieder vor seinen Augen verschwand.

„Du wollen kämpfen?", rief nun auch Abumoaham. „Dann du vielleicht solltest nehmen jemanden in deiner Größe." Er murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel und ein Wasserelementar brach aus dem Boden hervor. Plätschernd und rauschend stürzte er sich auf den Dämon, der sich jetzt den Eisangriffen von zwei Gegnern gleichzeitig ausgesetzt sah. Blind wütete die Teufelswache herum und traf dabei weder den einen noch den anderen davon, denn Abumoahams Zauber hatten ihre Füße am Sumpfboden festgefroren. Der Dämon schrie und tobte, doch seine Bewegungen wurden unter den eisigen Temperaturen um ihn herum immer langsamer und langsamer, bis er schließlich zu einem riesigen Eisblock gefror.

„Und Schuss!", frohlockte Emanuelle. Die Gnomin schwenkte in wilden Gesten einen Zauberstab, bis sie schließlich einen einzigen, im Gegensatz zu dem vorangegangenen Spektakel wahrhaft winzigen Feuerball auf den gefrorenen Dämon abfeuerte. Einen winzigen Feuerball, der jedoch verheerende Auswirkungen hatte. Zumindest für den Dämon.

Der Eisblock, in dem er eingefroren war, barst mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auseinander und riss die Teufelswache gleichzeitig in Stücke. Scharfkantige Eissplitter bohrten sich wie Schrapnelle in den weichen Sumpfboden und Magenta hatte es nur einem schnellen Sprung hinter die nächste Hausecke zu verdanken, dass sie von keinem der Geschosse getroffen wurde. Vorsichtig lugte die Hexenmeisterin wieder hinter der Hütte hervor.

„Seid ihr fertig?", maulte sie.

„Ja, eben, seid ihr fertig.", echote Pizkol. „Das hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können."

„Ist es aber nicht.", kicherte Emanuelle. „Zumindest nicht in unseres."

„Sehr gut.", lobte Tabetha. „Ihr beide seid wirklich sehr gut ausgebildet. Kann es sein, dass ich da ein wenig die Schule von Lady Jaina Proudmoore erkenne?"

„Oh, wir ein wenig gestöbert in ihrer Bibliothek.", erwiderte Abumoaham bescheiden. „Sie sehr inspirierend."

„So kann man es auch nennen.", schnaufte Tabetha. „Aber wie dem auch sei, Ihr habt den Dämon besiegt. Er wird es sich jetzt zweimal überlegen, ob er seine Nase noch einmal in unsere Welt steckt. Und wenn, dann bringt er sicherlich das nächste Mal ein paar Freunde mit. Große, schuppige Freunde mit langen Reißzähnen und Klauen, die euch in viele, winzige, kleine Magierstückchen reißen werden." Sie grinste. „Was ist los? Habe ich Euch erschreckt?"

Abumoaham sah sie für einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ah, ich verstehen. Ihr meinen, wir nicht sollen werden zu überheblich, nur weil können ein paar Kunststückchen."

„Es ist immer wieder schön, wenn in einem talentierten Körper auch ein kluger Geist wohnt.", gab Tabetha zurück. „Andernfalls passiert die Sache mit den Stückchen. Und jetzt kommt mit, ich erkläre Euch Eure nächste Aufgabe."

„Nächste Aufgabe?", stöhnte Magenta, die so langsam die Nase voll davon hatte, sich irgendwelche Magiergewäsch anzuhören. „Aber was denn für eine nächste Aufgabe?"

Tabetha runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Die Kugel ist jetzt leer, Kindchen. Und ohne eine gescheite Kraftquelle werden die beiden nicht in der Lage sein, die Kraft der Kugel zu nutzen. Unglücklicherweise sind gute Kraftquellen selten und schwer zu finden. Man muss lange danach suchen und meist muss man den ursprünglichen Besitzer töten, um sie zu bekommen. Magische Kreaturen laufen schließlich nicht einfach so in der Weltgeschichte herum. Ich habe da auch schon eines im Auge. Ihr müsst nur eine kleinen Umweg nach Uldaman…

„Was ist mit des Essenz eines Teufelsjägers?", wollte Magenta wissen. „Würde die ausreichen, um die Kugel zu füllen?"

Tabethas Augen wurden schmal. „Die Essenz eines Teufelsjägers? Diese hirnlosen, Fressmaschinen, die sich wie blutgierige Vampirfledermäuse an einen Magier hängen und ihm das letzte bisschen Magie aussagen, bis er tot und verschrumpelt am Boden liegt. Wie kommt Ihr auf die Idee, dass wir solch eine verderbte Kraftquelle nutzen wollten. Sicherlich, es gibt Leute, die würden so etwas mit Freuden tun. _Menara Voidrender_ zum Beispiel. Sagt bloß, ihr tragt so ein Teufelsjägerding mit Euch herum?"

Magenta war sich sicher, dass Tabetha zunächst einen anderen Namen hatte nennen wollen. Sie nickte trotzdem und kramte den roten Stein hervor, in dem die die Essenz des Teufelsjägers gespeichert hatte, aus ihrem Rucksack.

„Hier, ich habe einen. Ich dachte nur, bevor wir jetzt ganz nach Uldaman reisen müssen..."

„Ihr _wagt_ es, so etwas in _mein_ Haus zu bringen?", ereiferte sich Tabetha und riss ihr den Stein aus den Händen. In der Ferne hörte man leichtes Donnergrummeln.

Magenta zog erschrocken den Kopf ein. Die Magierin sah als, als würde sie gleich explodieren. Doch dann brach sie plötzlich in schallendes Lachen aus.

„Oh, Ihr solltet mal Euer Gesicht sehen, Kindchen.", gackerte sie. „Meint Ihr denn, ich hätte nicht längst gewusst, was ihr da bei Euch tragt? Den Stein habe ich schon eine Meile gegen den Wind gerochen. Da müsst Ihr schon früher aufstehen, um mich zu überraschen. Aber ich muss Euch enttäuschen. Man _kann_ die Kugel mit einer solchen Essenz füllen, aber dass hätte man lediglich eine Kugel mit einem Dämon, der einem gehorcht. Und das ist nichts, was ein anständiger Magier benutzen sollte."

Mit diesen Worten gab sie Magenta den Stein wieder zurück und schloss die Hand der Hexenmeisterin darum. „Behaltet das verteufelte Ding von mir aus. Aber in Zukunft möchte ich, dass Ihr mich nicht mehr belügt, wenn Ihr Gast in meinem Haus seid."

Tabetha wackelte wieder ins Haus zurück, wobei sie die leere Höllenkugel mitnahm. Emanuelle wuselte ihr neugierig hinterher, so dass Magenta mit Abumoaham allein blieb.

„Du sie angelogen?", fragte er und die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war tiefer, als Magenta erwartet hatte.

„Sie hat nur nach Folianten gefragt.", verteidigte sich Magenta. „Von dem anderen Kram war nicht die Rede."

„Ich wirklich gehofft, du nicht so sein.", sagte er und der Ton in seiner Stimme gefiel Magenta immer weniger. „Ich gehofft, du ehrlich zu altem Abu."

Magenta fühlte, wie sich ein riesiger Eisklumpen in ihrem Magen bildete. „Was…was meinst du damit?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Abumoaham sah sie gerade heraus an. Sein Gesicht war grau und eingefallen. „Ich gedacht, ich das können.", sagte er tonlos. „Ich gedacht, ich so tun kann, als wenn nichts gewesen sein. Aber du…du geredet heute Nacht im Schlaf. Ich nicht verstanden alles, aber ich gehört, du geküsst fremden Mann und du dich…verliebt ihn in."

„Das…", wollte Magenta ihn unterbrechen, doch er gebot ihr mit einer Geste zu schweigen.

„Ich nicht genau wissen, aber ich Vermutung. Du sprachen von Nachtelf und wir nicht haben getroffen besonders viele Vertreter dieser Art in letzter Zeit. Ich doch Recht haben, du sprechen von Abbefaria?"

„Abu, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll. Ich…", stammelte Magenta und ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „_Es tut mir so leid_."

„Es gut.", sagte er und lächelte schwach. „Vielleicht ich selber Schuld. Ich mich nicht habe gekümmert sehr gut um dich in letzter Zeit. Aber ich will besser machen. Du uns lassen versuchen zu sein glücklich?"

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie trat zu Abumoaham und warf sich wortlos in seine Arme. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass alles wieder so sein konnte wie vorher. Aber das würde es nicht. Nicht wieder. Und vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um endlich mit dem Verstecken aufzuhören. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte sie leise. „Ich kann das hier alles nicht. Ich bin keine Magierin und werde nie eine sein. Ich weiß, du wünscht es dir, aber das bin ich nun einmal nicht. Jemand anderer hat den Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen und ich kann einfach nicht bei dir bleiben."

Sie legte ihm noch einmal die Hand auf den Arm, dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und ging ins Haus. Emanuelle hockte auf dem Küchentisch, während Tabetha in einem großen Buch herumsuchte.

„Ah, Magenta!", rief die Gnomin fröhlich. „Komm her, wir suchen aus, was es zur Feier des Tages zum Mittagessen gibt."

Magenta musste trotz des Ernstes der Situation lächeln. „Du wirst mir fehlen, Emma.", sagte sie und gab der erstaunten Emanuelle die Hand. „Lady Tabetha."

„So ist es also der Lauf der Dinge.", antwortete die alte Magierin rätselhaft. „Pass auf dich auf, kleine Hexenmeisterin. Die Welt da draußen meint es nicht gut mit denen, die an ihren Grundfesten rütteln."

Magenta nickte noch einmal, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie verstanden hatte, wovon die alte Magierin sprach. Sie nahm ihr Bündel, trat vor das Haus und rief ihr Teufelsross herbei. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen schwang sie sich auf den Rücken und ließ das Pferd mit den brennenden Hufen antraben. Sie war schon einige Meter geritten, als sie Abumoaham hinter sich rufen hörte.

„Magenta, geh nicht! GEH NICHT!"

Sie hörte, dass er Tränen in den Augen haben musste, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie konnte seinen Anblick einfach nicht länger ertragen.

Rücksichtslos hieb sie dem Teufelsross die Hacken in die Flanken, so dass es einen entsetzten Satz mache und in einen halsbrecherischen Galopp verfiel. Es war Magenta egal, wohin es lief, wenn es sie nur wegtrug von diesem entsetzlichen Ort. Sie ignorierte das Brennen in ihren Augen und trieb das Pferd nur noch weiter an. Wie ein braunroter Wirbelwind jagten sie durch das Moor mit seinen tiefen Sumpflöchern, den Krokilisken und Schlagen und Geistern einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen. Einer Zukunft ohne Abumoaham.

**Tadaaaa! Fertig! Tusch! Applaus!**

***peinliche Stille***

**Ja wie jetzt, das Ende hat euch nicht gefallen? Wie jetzt, das ist gemein? Wie jetzt, ich soll das umschreiben. Das hier ist schließlich kein Wunschkonzert…**

**Aber mal ehrlich, mir hat das Ende so auch nicht gefallen. Und nachdem ich dann noch ne Nacht drüber geschlafen hatte, hab ich euch noch was hinterher geschrieben. Für alle die, die im Kino immer noch sitzen bleiben, bis das Licht angeht, weil da ja schließlich noch was kommen könnte.**

**Inspiriert von Quark aus der Serie „Deep Space Nine" und einem mir unbekannten Imbissbudenmann.**

**Folgen Sie mir also bitte zum Epilog…**


	17. Kuchenkrümel

**Kuchenkrümel**

„Also wirklich, Mann", schnarrte Nixxrax, der Goblin-Barkeeper des Salzigen Seemanns. „Ich hab hier in Booty Bay ja schon viele Typen ihren Kummer ertränken sehen. In Bier, in Wein, in Schnaps, ja sogar in echtem, 12 Jahre gereiften Old Rumsey´s Rum. Aber Milch und _Schokoladenkuchen_?" Er ließ seinen Blick über den ansehnlichen Stapel leerer Teller schweifen, der neben seinem Gast stand.

Der Mann an der Theke schenkte ihm einen halb aufmerksamen Blick und zog den Kuchenteller näher zu sich heran. „Es nichts Besseres gibt gegen Liebeskummer.", murmelte er leise.

„Oh, _Liebes_kummer also.", lachte der Barkeeper. Er nahm eine Lappen und ein Glas zur Hand und fing – wie es das Handbuch für Barkeeper im dritten Kapitel „Der Gast und du" vorschreibt – an, das bereits saubere Glas zu polieren. „Ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Was hat sie denn gemacht? Ist sie mit einem Blutelf durchgebrannt?"

„Nachtelf.", brummte Abumoaham und begann, das Stück Kuchen auf seinem Teller in kleine Stücke zu zerteilen. „Er war mein Freund."

„Oh.", machte der Barkeeper und polierte für eine Weile sein Glas. Dann legte er den Lappen weg und setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber an die Bar. „Jetzt hör mal zu. Ich weiß ja nicht, was für ne abgedrehte Geschichte das ist, die du da erlebt hast, aber ich will dir jetzt mal was sagen."

Abumoaham sah auf. Dass ein Barkeeper sich so verhielt und vor allem ganz ohne ein Glas in der Hand, war neu.

„Weißt du, ich hatte da auch mal eine Riesenchance.", erklärte der Goblin. „Ich hätte die Reise meines Lebens machen können. Ruhm, Abenteuer, Reichtum bis über die Ohrenspitzen. Aber ich hab´s nicht gemacht. Bin hier geblieben, bei meiner Frau und den nervigen Kindern. Ich stehe morgens auf, komme hierher, schenke Getränke aus und abends hänge ich mein Lächeln an den Garderobenhaken und gehe heim. Ich spiele mit meinen Kindern, helfe beim Abwasch und manchmal bringe ich meiner Frau sogar Blumen mit. Aber weißt du, was fehlt?"

Abumoaham schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Der Goblin legte die Hand auf die Brust. „Das Herz fehlt. Als ich mich entschied zu bleiben, habe ich es weggeschlossen und irgendwo hier im Hafen versenkt. Jetzt hält es mich hier, doch ich frage mich immer: Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn ich damals gegangen wäre?"

„Du hättest werden können getötet. Oder verletzt. Angegriffen von Haien oder Seeungeheuer. Sterbend allein auf Sandbank irgendwo im Ozean."

Der Goblin sah den Magier für einen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann lachte er so laut das die Trinker von den Tischen zu ihnen herüber sahen.

„Ja.", grinste er und entblößte eine ganze Reihe spitzer, gelber Zähne. „Ja, ich hätte getötet werden können. Vermutlich wäre ich nicht mal bis zur nächsten Ecke gekommen, ohne ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu bekommen."

Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er rückte näher an Abumoaham heran. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ernst, wie Abumoaham es noch nie bei einem Goblin erlebt hatte. „Der Punkt ist aber, dass das, was ich hier führe, fast genauso schlimm ist wie der Tod. Ich stehe auf, gehe zur Arbeit arbeite, komme heim und gehe wieder schlafen wie eine verdammte Maschine. Die Freude aber…die Freude in meinem Leben ist tot und ich habe sie selbst getötet. Weil ich geblieben bin."

Der Goblin klopfte Abumoaham aufmunternd auf den Arm. „Glaub mir. Du solltest dir nicht wünschen, dass sie geblieben wäre, auch wenn dir das jetzt vielleicht eine Menge Bauchschmerzen durch zu viel Kuchen erspart hätte. Im Endeffekt bist du besser dran, wenn du sie freigibst, denn sie wäre an deiner Seite zu einem Zombie geworden, dessen Herz irgendwo in der Welt herumschwirrt. _Dir_ wird es sowieso nie wieder gehören."

Nixxrax drehte sich um, um einem ungeduldigen Ork, der bereits wiederholt mit der Faust auf die Theke geschlagen hatte, ein Bier zu zapfen. Als er sich wieder zu Abumoaham umwandte, stand ein Teller mit einem zerdrückten Kuchenstück allein und verlassen auf der Bar herum und von dem Magier war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Der Goblin seufzte tief, hängte sein Handtuch über den Arm und fing an, die verteilten Krümel mit der hohlen Hand von der Theke zu wischen.

„Ich wünschte nur, sie würden nach der Geschichte nicht immer vergessen zu bezahlen."

**So, das war´s jetzt aber. Ende des zweiten Buches.**


End file.
